Kingdom Hearts: Chest of Memories
by Mistress of Serenity
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the characters of Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka were like when they were little kids attending preschool? Join the crew as they reminisce on the days of funtime, snacktime and naptime. UPDATED!
1. Prologue

**Mistress:** Hi everyone. I am Mistress of Serenity but you can just call me "Mistress". This is my first KH fic (most of my stories are Digimon fics) so please……spare me the flames if you find this fic not much of KH material. Anyways, I've babbled enough. Enjoy the story and Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **Square Enix** and **Disney** do. If I did own KH then Axel, Demyx and Roxas would still be alive.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

A lavender haired boy sat with his butt against the lukewarm ginger sands of Destiny Island. His aqua hued eyes stared languorously out into the vigorous waters of the deep blue ocean. With the breeze blowing briskly against his lavender locks, the young boy exhaled a tiresome breath.

'It's been so long since I've actually watched these waters," Riku thought, 'I've forgotten in the time I've been **away**how magically…beautiful they were,'

Riku smiled. He leant his back against the surface of a log which had been washed up onto the shore by the tide. He continued to beam at the deep-sea, looking on intently as the afternoon sun slowly changed into a fiery evening sunset.

Riku brought his knees up to his chest and leisurely……he closed his eyes……allowing the cool wind to brush up against his pale yet soft skin. But in his moment of serenity, Riku was soon disturbed by a loud voice from behind his back.

"Riku!" the voice called.

Reluctantly Riku opened his eyes and glimpsed behind his back. The voice belonged to his best friend Kairi: a red-haired girl of 15 years who has been Riku's loyal companion for as long as he can remember. Kairi was running toward Riku, waving her hand at him as she approached his seated form. Riku grinned and lazily he returned the wave to Kairi.

"Hey Riku," Kairi greeted wholesomely.

"Hey," Riku answered.

"What's the matter with you?" Kairi asked. She took a seat next to Riku and joined him in staring at the sunset.

"Nothing's wrong," Riku replied, "I just needed sometime to think so I came here,"

"You needed to think," Kairi repeated before giggling. "You sound just like Sora," she said softly.

"Speaking of Sora, where is he anyway? I haven't seen him all afternoon," Riku said, remembering his other friend: a spiky-haired brunette by the name of Sora.

Kairi shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno," she answered, "the last time I saw Sora was this morning. He told me that he needed to go somewhere **special** to clear his thoughts. The ironic thing is he won't tell me where the special place is,"

"What a bummer!" Kairi said pouting as she kicked up some sand beneath her pink sneakers.

Now it was Riku's turn to laugh. "Typical Sora," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

"This place hasn't changed one bit," a voice spoke, "everything is still as it is," 

Sora walked through the caverns of the secret hideout. This was a very **special** place in the young boys' memories. He remembered when he was younger………he, Riku and Kairi (and maybe a few other friends) would always come here.

The cave was like their special, unique drawing book. Each day the group would come to this **special **cave….armed with their chalks. Together they would draw on the walls of the cavern and create their own unique masterpieces.

The walls of the cave were covered with chalk drawings drawn by Sora and his friends. Sora passed a hand against the walls of the cave, his fingers tracing the chalky outlines of each drawing. Sora continued his stroll through the cave until his feet brought him to a **familiar** drawing.

Sora knelt before the sketch. He passed his hand against the chalk and his mouth formed a contented smile. Sora remembered this drawing. It was one that he and Kairi did together. The chalk drawing had Kairi and Sora together and they both had stars in their hands, each giving their star to the other. They both appeared happy. The smile plastered on Sora's face widened and his cheeks flushed slightly.

Sora stood to his feet. 'Things were so much easier when I was a kid growing up on the island,' Sora thought, 'when I was younger I didn't have to worry about things like the Heartless……Keyblades……….or almost losing my friends and myself,'

Sora shook off the horrid thought that was creeping up in his mind. 'As I was thinking. All there were to my childhood memories was having huge amounts of fun with my friends,' Sora smiled. "It sure would be nice for me to actually remember some of those good childhood memories," Sora spoke softly.

The smile on Sora's face disappeared and was replaced with a sad smile. The brunette boy stuffed his hands in the pockets of his baggy black pants. He glanced at the sketch he and Kairi drew.

"So many memories," Sora spoke. He turned his back to leave when he noticed something.

It was another chalk drawing on the far side of the cavern.

"That's funny," Sora said, "I don't remember drawing **this**,"

Sora touched the chalk outline of the sketch with his finger. It was a sketched drawing of six heads. One head represented Sora's face and the other heads represented the faces of each of his friends. One was Riku, another was Kairi and then there were the remaining three.

Two heads looked like the faces of two boys: one with spiky hair (like Sora's) that was coloured in yellow chalk and the other with orange-chalk coloured hair that appeared to be tied in a bandana coloured in dark-blue chalk.

However the head that truly caught Sora's eye was the chalk-coloured sketch of a girl. This girl had an unusual hairstyle which was coloured in brown-chalk and unlike the other sketches, the girl in the sketch had a curled smiled……sort of like a cat's.

Sora peered closely at this particular sketch with his hand on his chin.

"Where have I seen that hair before?" he asked himself. He pointed at the second girl's odd hairstyle. Then it finally hit Sora. "Of course," Sora snapped his fingers and smiled, "Selphie!" The other girl in the sketch was Selphie which meant that the other two boys were……Tidus and Wakka.

Sora grinned. Tidus, Wakka and Selphie, like Kairi and Riku, were his best friends on the island. Sora looked back at the sketch.

The sketch was seemingly a chalk-drawn image of the heads of him and his best friends but……there was something **else **in the drawing. Beneath the heads was an arrow coloured in bright red chalk. The arrow was pointing at something buried in the ground.

Sora stared from the arrow to the ground. Without the slightest hesitation, Sora knelt on his knees and started digging……digging up whatever there was beneath the dirt.

Gravel splattered everywhere as Sora dug his hand in to coarse earth. It was **strange**. In all his days of visiting the secret hideout, Sora never truly noticed this sketch before. How ironic?

Sora continued digging into the ground until……his hands touched something. Something hard and……**heavy**.

Sora peered at what he had found and his jaw hung open.

"No way!"

* * *

"Hey, shouldn't we go look for Sora now?" Kairi questioned looking to Riku. 

The older boy nodded. "We should. It is getting late," Riku said, "I wonder where Sora could b-------

"Riku! Kairi!"

Kairi and Riku peered behind their backs and noticed a familiar brunette running their way.

"Sora!" they both yelled.

Sora stopped at his two friends' feet, panting. He took a moment to catch his breath for he was dragging something quite heavy behind his back.

"Hey Sora, where have you been all day?" Riku asked.

Sora glanced up at Riku. "I……was……in the……secret hideout," Sora panted breathlessly. When he finally caught his breath, Sora looked at Riku and Kairi with one of his trademark grins.

"But that is beside the point," Sora said, "while I was in the cave, guess what I found?"

"What?" Kairi asked.

"This," Sora reached behind him and dragged out a heavy chest. He dropped the weighty thing infront of his friends. Both Riku and Kairi stared at the chest blankly.

"Ummm…Sora, this is a chest," Riku said, "what's so **exciting** about an old chest,"

"It's not just any chest Riku," Sora said, his goofy grin was still plastered on his face, "this is **our** chest. Our Chest of Memories,"

"Chest of what?" Riku said.

"Chest of Memories," Sora repeated, "don't you guys remember? When we were little we found this dusty old chest in the cave and placed all of our childhood stuff inside it so we wouldn't forget about them, remember?"

"Ooh! **That** Chest of Memories," Riku said.

"I can't believe it's still here. I thought it was lost," Kairi said.

"So did I but I guess we were wrong," Sora said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's open it," Riku said.

Unlatching the lock, Sora opened up the huge chest. Kairi and Riku both peered inside the chest. On the interior of the wooden chest were millions of old stuffed animals and other toys mixed in with a bunch of old books and ancient photographs.

Sora took a seat beside Kairi and looked inside the chest.

"Wow I never realized how much stuff we all had when we were kids," Sora said.

Kairi rummaged through the variety of old stuffed animals before squealing. "Oh my gosh! Mr. Hugglekins!" Kairi squealed. She pulled out a tattered-looking pink teddy-bear with a blue bow. Kairi squeezed the stuffed animal tightly. "Oh my gosh. I haven't seen this teddy-bear in ages," Kairi said.

"I'm surprised you still remember his name," Sora laughed.

"Wow. It's all here. Toys. Books. Photos. All of our baby-stuff is here, **all **of it," Riku said delving into the chest pushing past every stuffed teddy-bear or action figure and looking through the old books that were there.

While Riku looked at the books and Kairi continued to hug her old stuffed teddy-bear, Sora reached a hand into the chest and pulled out a tiny photo. Sora looked at photo closely and a grin cracked across his face.

"Hey Riku, remember this?" Sora asked. He handed Riku the photo. Riku looked at the small photograph. In the photo were two little boys standing side by side.

One boy had blue-eyes and very untidy spiky brown hair. He wore a plain white T-shirt with a single yellow stripe at the end and a pair of brown short pants. On the boy's feet was a pair of yellow and green sandals.

The other boy looked around the same age as the first boy. This boy had lavender hair and bright aqua eyes. He wore a sleeve-less purple jacket which was zipped up to his neck. He also wore a pair of white short pants which matched with his white and purple shoes. White and purple wristbands adorn the wrists of this boy's hands.

The two boys had their arms on each other's shoulders and both were grinning toothily. Riku smiled as he looked at the photo. Kairi peered over Riku's shoulder at the small photograph.

"Hey isn't that you and Sora, Riku?" Kairi asked pointing at the boys in the photo.

Riku's smile widened. "Yep, that's us," he replied.

"Aww……you too look so adorable," Kairi said grinning.

"But Riku……what happened to your front tooth?" Kairi asked pointing at the younger Riku in the photo. Though the boy was smiling, one of his two front teeth was missing.

Sora laughed. Riku, on the other hand, flushed. "Oh……**that**," he said.

"Yeah, what happened to your tooth?" Kairi asked.

"It's a long story," Riku answered.

"Ha! At least he's actually smiling in this picture," Sora said, "you don't know how many **antics** I had to do just to make this one open his mouth," Sora pointed at Riku, "When I first met Riku he didn't want to smile at all, you know……with his front tooth missing and all," Sora added.

"You know, I've always wondered how the two of you first met each other," Kairi said pointing between Sora and Riku.

"Oh! Let me tell the story. It's very funny," Sora said grinning.

"No **I** will tell the story since it's mostly about me," Riku said. Sora nodded. Riku turned to Kairi and began telling the story.

"This whole tooth thing started on my first day at Destiny Island Pre-school," Riku explained, "the day when I first met Sora………"

* * *


	2. First Day: When Riku met Sora

**FIRST DAY OF PRE-SCHOOL: WHEN RIKU MET SORA**

"Good morning, are you Miss Utamori?" asked a woman with lavender-coloured hair.

"Why yes I am Miss Utamori," answered another woman with reddish-brown pigtails, "how may I help you?"

"I am Mrs. Suton," the lavender-haired woman answered, "I'm here with my son Riku, he's going to attend your pre-school,"

Mrs. Suton pointed a hand at a little boy standing at her side. The little boy, like his mother, had lavender-coloured hair and bright aqua orbs. The little boy was dressed in a slim fitting mauve jacket that was zipped up to his neck with a pair of plain white short pants. The little boy also wore a pair of white and purple shoes on his feet and a pair of wristbands of the same colour on his wrist.

Riku looked up at Miss Utamori. A purple pacifier was stuck in his mouth which he so proudly sucked as he stared at the strange lady infront of him. Miss Utamori bent her knees and looking at Riku squarely, she beamed at the little boy.

"So you're little Riku," Miss Utamori said, "aren't you adorable." Miss Utamori pinched Riku's cheeks which were already a tad rosy. Riku merely flinched.

Miss Utamori faced Riku's mother. "Such a cute young boy," she said, "how old did you say he was again?"

"Riku is 4 years old," Mrs. Suton replied, "he'll be 5 next month."

"Oh so then you'll be a **big **boy," Miss Utamori said beaming at Riku again. Riku blinked at Miss Utamori as he looked up at his mother curiously, still continuing to suck on the pacifier.

"If you don't mind me saying this Mrs. Suton but……isn't Riku a little old for the pacifier," Miss Utamori said, now acknowledging that the little boy was sucking on the purple pacifier in his mouth which swinging his mother's hand back and forth.

Mrs. Suton heaved a sigh. "I know he's old for the pacifier but you see," Mrs. Suton cupped her hands over her son's ears, "Riku had a little accident," Mrs. Suton whispered silently so that only Miss Utamori could hear, "he was swinging on the new Monkey Bars that his father bought for him and well……he fell off,"

"Oh dear! Is he alright?" Miss Utamori asked concernedly.

"Yes of course he's alright but you see…when Riku fell he broke off one of his two front teeth," Mrs. Suton said, "since then he doesn't go anywhere without sucking on his old pacifier. He doesn't want anyone to see him with his front tooth missing. He's very sensitive about that,"

"Oh I see," Miss Utamori said nodding understandingly, "don't worry Mrs. Suton I assure you that Riku will be fine here,"

"I hope so. The last thing I need is my little Riku-cub being uncomfortable," Mrs. Suton said stroking the top of Riku's head. Mrs. Suton looked at her watch. "Oh dear I have to get to work," she said.

"Okay," Miss Utamori said, "time to say goodbye to your mommy Riku,"

At the thought of his mother leaving him, Riku's eyes saddened and he grabbed hold of his mother's legs. "Now Riku," Mrs. Suton stroked her son's hair soothingly and smiled at him contentedly, "mommy needs to go to work now and she needs you to be a strong boy for her, right? Will you be a strong boy for mommy?"

Riku nodded his head.

"Will you give Miss Utamori any trouble while I'm gone?" Mrs. Suton said.

Riku shook his head. "That's my little Riku-cub," Miss Suton said ruffling Riku's hair a little, "now give mommy a kiss goodbye,"

Riku looked from Miss Utamori to his mother. Very quickly, Riku removed his pacifier, kissed his mother on the cheeks and then popped the pacifier back into his mouth. Mrs. Suton smiled.

"That's my little Riku-cub," Miss Suton said, "be good now," Mrs. Suton waved goodbye to Miss Utamori and her son before leaving. Once his mother was gone, Riku lowered his head and turned to Miss Utamori.

"C'mon Riku, let's go inside," Miss Utamori said. She took Riku's hand and took him inside the classroom.

* * *

Miss Utamori led Riku into a room filled with numerous other children around the same age as Riku. Some of the students were running around and playing games like tag and leap frog while others sat on the floor and built castles out of building blocks and shapes. Riku looked around the classroom and cringed at the sight of the other children. The classroom was noisy, much to Riku's disliking, and the sight of the other children running around pushing each other playfully was enough to make him **cry**. 

"Class! Class may I have your attention please," Miss Utamori said.

She clapped her hands. At once, the class went silent and all eyes fell on Riku. Riku swallowed.

"Class I'd like you all to meet Riku, our newest student," Miss Utamori said.

The other children all smiled at Riku humbly. "Hi Riku!" they all said in unison. Again Riku swallowed nervously.

"Now class let's try to make Riku feel as comfortable as possible, remember?" Miss Utamori said.

The other children nodded their heads before returning to playing with their blocks and playing games. Miss Utamori turned to Riku.

"Alright Riku I'm going to leave you alone to play with the other children, okay?" Miss Utamori, "now the building blocks and other toys are over there in that big box and if you ever need to use the bathroom then just come to me alright?"

Riku nodded.

"Good," Miss Utamori said smiling, "have fun."

With that Miss Utamori walked to his desk at the front of the class, leaving Riku by himself. Sucking on his pacifier, Riku looked around the classroom. He didn't quite know what to do now. Riku glanced at the other children.

It would have been appropriate for him to at least try and talk to the other little kids however……in Riku's mentality, talking to others would mean removing his pacifier and revealing his teeth and frankly……Riku did **not **want to do that.

So instead of introducing himself, Riku went with the other option. He decided to play with some building blocks. Luckily for Riku, there was a whole pile of building blocks lying absently on the ground in the corner of the classroom. Riku walked over and sat near the building blocks. The lavender-haired boy picked up one of the blocks and looked at it closely.

What to built with the building blocks? Riku decided to build a castle. He liked castles. Block by block Riku started building the castle around himself, happily enjoying himself as he did so. He was almost finished with the construction of his perfectly built castle when all of a sudden………

"Hi there!"

A head popped up on the opposite side of Riku's castle. Riku was startled and jumped back knocking himself into his building blocks. Riku watched sadly as his once perfect building block castle crumbled before his feet. Riku picked up one of the blocks he was using and looked at it sadly but then his sadness turned to rage as he glared daggers at whoever startled him.

Turns out it was another boy. The boy stood looking squarely at Riku with the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. The boy was dressed in a white T-shirt and his hands were stuffed in the pockets of his brown short pants. Green and yellow sandals were worn on the boy's feet.

Riku goggled at the boy, pausing in the sucking of his pacifier. The boy smiled at Riku with the goofiest of grins and he reached a tanned hand and scratched the back of his untidy and unbelievably spiky brunette hair. Riku blinked at the boy.

Who was this kid?

"Hi there," the boy said, "my name is Sora. I'm only 4 and ½ years old. What's your name?"

Riku raised an eyebrow.

Sora? Isn't that a girl's name?

Riku wanted to ask that question however he told himself not to. Sora stood staring at Riku.

"Well?" Sora said impatiently which snapped Riku out of his thoughts, "aren't you going to tell me your name?"

Riku looked at Sora and sighed. He got to his feet and walked away from Sora, leaving the young boy staring at him puzzled.

"O……kay," Sora said slowly. He then smiled broadly and waved at Riku. "I'll see you around complete and total stranger," Sora yelled behind his back.

Riku rolled his eyes.

He felt awkward because he just ditched Sora like that but one thing's for sure……Riku hoped to never ever encounter Sora again however unfortunately for Riku, Sora was surprisingly………**persistent**.

* * *

"Hi there. My name is Sora. I'm only 4 and ½ years old. What's your name?" Sora would ask. 

Riku had to get away.

No matter where the little boy went, Sora was there.

At snack-time………

"Hi there. My name is Sora. I'm only 4 and ½ years old. What's your name?"

At nap-time………

"Hi there. My name is Sora. I'm only 4 and ½ years old. What's your name?"

At play-time………

"Hi there. My name is Sora. I'm only 4 and ½ years old. What's your name?"

Even during bathroom-time……

"Hi there. My name is Sora. I'm only 4 and ½ years old. What's your name?"

Sora was there. The brunette 4-year-old seemed to pop out of nowhere wherever Riku went. It was freaky not to mention annoying and every time Sora seemingly **bumped** into Riku, he would always say the same thing:

"Hi there. My name is Sora. I'm only 4 and ½ years old. What's your name?"

Riku had to admit. The boy was annoying……very annoying. Of all the children in the entire classroom, Riku was the only person who Sora was bothering. Riku had to get away. He just had to get away from Sora.

So after bathroom-time, Riku hid himself behind Miss Utamori's desk. He knew he would be safe from Sora behind there at least until the bell to end school rings which, according to Riku would have been in the next fives minutes (that's if Riku actually knew how to tell time).

Riku sat behind the desk, sucking his pacifier as he usually did. He had not removed the thing from his mouth that entire day so far……not even during snack-time.

_I'm never gonna take it out of my mouth_. Riku thought to himself.

As he sat behind the teacher's desk, Riku suddenly heard the sound of footsteps. Riku gasped and almost dropped his pacifier. The footsteps grew louder and with every step, Riku would flinch.

_Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be Sora_. Riku pleaded in his mind.

But it wasn't Sora, to Riku's luck. It was Miss Utamori.

"Riku, what are you doing behind my desk?" Miss Utamori said. She helped the boy up and was pulling him out from behind her desk however Riku didn't budge.

"What's wrong Riku? Is there something wrong?" Miss Utamori asked concernedly.

Riku nodded his head frantically.

"What's wrong then?" Miss Utamori asked.

Riku peeped an eye out from behind the desk. He looked around for Sora. He saw the brunette boy walking around the room, peering around the place as if looking for something. Riku's thoughts were that Sora was looking for him. Riku pulled himself behind the desk again.

"Really Riku, what is wrong?" Miss Utamori asked.

Riku pointed a finger at Sora. Miss Utamori looked to the brunette boy.

"Sora? Oh you want Sora. You want me to get you Sora?" Miss Utamori said.

At once, Riku shook his head crazily and returned to hiding behind the teacher's desk. Miss Utamori looked from Riku to the wandering Sora and smartly, she figured what was going on.

"I see what's going on here," Miss Utamori said, "I'm guessing you're **not** hiding from Sora because the two of you are playing 'Hide-and-Seek', aren't you Riku?"

Riku nodded.

"You're hiding from Sora because you think he's scary, don't you?" Miss Utamori asked.

_Not scary, just annoying_. Riku thought. Yet still he nodded his head.

"Oh Riku, don't get me wrong but Sora isn't doing all of this to scare you, you know?" Miss Utamori said, "he's doing this because he's trying to be your friend. He's trying to get your attention so the two of you could talk and possibly play together,"

_Be my friend. Ha! Well if he's trying to be my friend, he sure has a weird way of doing it_. Riku thought.

Miss Utamori placed a hand on Riku's shoulder. "I know Sora's way of trying to make friends may seem a bit weird and a tad annoying since he's always popping out of nowhere," Miss Utamori said.

_You got that right lady_. Riku thought.

"But let me tell you this Riku. Sora is really a nice kid and like you, he's new. He just wants a friend for him to play with and lucky for you, he's chosen you to be his special new friend," Miss Utamori said.

_Why me? Why me?_ Riku thought.

"Just give Sora a chance Riku," Miss Utamori said, "I've gotten to know him and I find him to be quite a funny and playful young boy. For all you know you may just learn to like him and become his friend,"

_Like Sora? Become his friend? Sure I'll become Sora's friend……in your dreams!_ Riku thought.

"Just give Sora a chance," Miss Utamori said. She gave Riku a reassuring smile before pushing him out from behind her desk. Riku heaved a breath. It was time to face the music.

Riku walked out onto the classroom floor and just like he had expected, Sora came trotting over to him wearing his usual goofy grin.

"Hiya complete and total stranger," Sora greeted perkily.

Riku sighed again. The boy had yet to learn his name. Not like Riku was going to tell him, at least.

Riku blinked at Sora lazily. The brunette-haired boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny green army-man. "Wanna play Army Men with me?" Sora asked.

Riku shook his head. He did like Army Men however he didn't want to play it……not with Sora.

"Oh okay. So you don't want to play Army Men," Sora said. He reached into his pocket again and this time, he pulled out a mini-police car and a tiny little man dressed in a prison outfit.

"Wanna play Cops and Robbers? You can be the cops if you like," Sora said.

Again Riku shook his head. He **loved** Cops and Robbers however……he didn't want to play……not with Sora.

Sora dropped his police-car and the little prison-man and for the first time, he sulked. Riku looked at Sora. The boy appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"I get it. You don't wanna be my friend, don't you?" Sora said softly.

_No. it's not like I don't want to be your friend. It's just that I find you annoying._ Riku thought.

"It's alright. You're not the only one here who doesn't want to be my friend," Sora said sadly, "everyone here thinks I'm annoying and weird. I thought if I tried to be your friend then I'll finally have a friend but I guess……you hate me too,"

_No I don't hate you_. Riku thought. He rubbed his elbow uneasily. He felt bad now. He didn't mean to hurt Sora's feelings. Sora looked at Riku sadly.

"Well it was nice knowing ya complete and total stranger," Sora said sadly. He turned and walked away.

_No wait Sora! _

Riku was about to reach over and grab Sora's shoulder however by the time he went to do it, Sora was lying on his butt on the ground. The brunette-haired boy had slipped on his own toy police-car and had fallen on his toy prison-man which brought excruciating pain to buttocks.

Riku stared at Sora. He expected the boy to cry, like most little kids his age in these situations, but instead Sora had a tantrum. The little boy jumped to his feet and started stomping his feet around angrily.

"Stupid toy-police car! I can't believe it! I brought you today hoping that you would help me get a friend but NO you had to make me trip and fall on my butt. My butt is sore from falling on you! I have never had such a sore butt. Butt! Butt!" Sora yelled.

Surprisingly the only person who seemed to hear Sora's tantrum was Riku. Riku bit his pacifier hard and his mouth twitched uneasily. He was trying his best not to laugh at Sora in his tantrum. Sora continued to stomp around….yelling to words "Butt", "Hinny" and "Buttocks" over and over again.

The funniest thing about Sora's tantrum was that while he was raging, he failed to realize that the head of his toy prisoner-man was stuck up butt. Riku, on the other hand, clearly acknowledged this.

Riku clasped his hands over his pacifier-sucking mouth.

_Must resist…………must…not……LAUGH!_ Riku told himself.

But it took one last yell of the word "Butt" from Sora to cause Riku to finally burst out laughing. The next thing that happened was Riku fell on the floor, clutching his stomach and laughing his butt off at Sora. Sora stopped his tantrum and looked at the laughing Riku.

Riku continued laughing but then he suddenly stopped. He just realized something. His pacifier was gone! And his mouth was exposed. Riku covered his mouth as he turned to Sora. The boy's goofy grin had returned and he was grinning at Riku toothily.

"Hey," Sora said, "I made you laugh. Ha! Ha! Made you laugh! Made you laugh!"

Sora skipped around Riku. Riku watched Sora and his hand still covered his mouth. Sora stopped his skipping at looked at Riku closely.

"Hey," Sora said, "you lost your pacifier."

Riku shook his head wildly.

"No! You're not supposed to see me like this," Riku spoke with his hand on his mouth.

"You can talk?" Sora said.

"You silly-head of course I can talk," Riku said. He had removed his hand from his mouth but then he placed it back again.

"Hey, why'd you cover your mouth again?" Sora asked curiously.

"You mean……you're not disturbed by seeing me like this?" Riku asked, removing his mouth.

"I don't know what disturbed means but why would I be disturbed?" Sora asked.

"Well……" Riku opened his mouth and showed Sora his missing front tooth. "I fell and my front tooth came out," Riku said, "don't you find that disturbing?"

"You lost your front tooth. That's it! That's why you thought I would be disturbed," Sora said.

Riku nodded.

Sora gave off a loud guffaw. "Ha! Are you kidding me? You just lost one tooth. Ha! At least you still have the rest of your teeth," Sora said. He opened his mouth and showed Riku that he was missing nearly three of his own teeth.

Riku gawked at Sora's mouth.

"Whoa! What happened to your missing teeth?" Riku asked.

"Oh those," Sora said, "I lost them doing the usual things. Y'know…climbing trees, playing in the sandbox, chewing bugs,"

"Chewing bugs?" Riku repeated.

"Yeah. Eating bugs are delicious," Sora said, "I like cockroaches best since they're the crunchiest. Words of advice though, never ever eat lady-bugs. They're pretty but they taste yucky!"

Riku looked at Sora strangely.

"You're weird," Riku said, "but……" Riku smiled at Sora. "I like you," Riku said, "you're funny,"

"And you're cool," Sora said grinning goofily.

"I'm Riku by the way," Riku said, "I'm 4 and ½ just like you,"

"Cool and I'm Sora. If I haven't told you that for the billionth time," Sora said.

Riku laughed. "Strange. Isn't Sora a girl's name?" Riku said audaciously.

"No Sora is **my** name," Sora replied, "don't wear it out though,"

Riku laughed again.

_Miss Utamori was right. Sora is funny_. Riku thought.

"Hey Riku since you don't want to play Army Men or Cops and Robbers, wanna play Hide-and-Seek?" Sora asked, "I'll seek if you like,"

"No Sora. This time, **you** do the hiding," Riku said.

"Yay! Let's play!" Sora said.

Riku smiled.

"I'll go hide and you count to five," Sora said. Riku nodded. He turned his back and closed his eyes, slowly counting to five. Sniggering, Sora ran off to hide.

"One……Two……Three……Four," Riku counted but he stopped when he noticed something on the ground. It was his purple pacifier. Riku picked up his pacifier. He was about to pop the pacifier back into his mouth when he realized……that he didn't need it anymore.

He had made a cool new friend and Sora liked him even if he was missing a front tooth.

Smiling to himself, Riku placed the pacifier in the pocket of his pants.

"Five!" Riku yelled out. He turned around. Sora was no where in sight. He had already hidden himself away from Riku.

Riku grinned.

"Ready or not! Here I come Sora!"

* * *

"Miss Utamori!" Mrs. Suton called, entering the classroom. 

The bell had rung to end school. Some of the children had already gone home with their parents whereas the others played with each other while waiting on their mommies and daddies.

Miss Utamori looked up from her desk as Riku's mother entered.

"Mrs. Suton. You're back," Miss Utamori said.

"How was Riku's first day? Did he get along well with the other children?" Mrs. Suton asked.

"Yes he did have fun. He even made a new friend," Miss Utamori said.

"He did?" Mrs. Suton said smiling.

"Yes he did. His name is Sora. I'm sure Riku will tell you all about him," Miss Utamori said.

"Mommy!"

Mrs. Suton spun around to find Riku running toward her.

"Riku!"

Mrs. Suton outstretched her arms and embraced her son as he approached her. Riku returned the hug to his mother. Mrs. Suton then gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"And how was my little Riku-cub's first day of pre-school?" Mrs. Suton asked.

"It was great mommy," Riku replied gladly, "when can I come back,"

Mrs. Suton laughed. "Lucky for you, everyday," she answered.

"Great!" Riku cheered.

"Wait Riku, where's your pacifier?" Mrs. Suton asked noticing that the purple pacifier that was once in her son's mouth was gone.

"It's in my pocket mommy," Riku answered.

"You took it out of your mouth?" Mrs. Suton said in shock.

"Yes," Riku replied, "I figured that I don't need my pacifier anymore especially since I've made a new best friend,"

Riku pointed a figure and showed his mother Sora. The spiky-haired brunette was packing away some building blocks and army men that he and Riku were previously playing with. When he was done, Sora looked up at Riku.

"Hey Riku!" Sora called, "I'm done packing the……"

Sora trailed off when he noticed Mrs. Suton.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," Mrs. Suton said smiling at Sora.

"Mommy, this is my new bestest friend Sora," Riku introduced, "Sora, this is my mommy,".

"Hi Mrs. Riku's Mom. I'm Sora. I'm only 4 and ½ years old," Sora introduced with his trademark toothy grin.

"Nice to meet you Sora," Mrs. Suton said, "aren't you adorable," She patted Sora on the head, "You could not have found a more nicer friend Riku," Mrs. Suton added smiling broadly.

"I know mommy, I know," Riku said grinning at Sora. Sora returned the grin.

"Well this is something that is going down in the Suton Family album forever," Mrs. Suton said, "Riku, I want you and Sora to stand together for a picture,"

"Okay mommy," Riku said. He took Sora's hand. "C'mon Sora, picture-time," Riku said.

"Okay," Sora said. Riku dragged Sora to the middle of the classroom and the both of them stood facing Mrs. Suton.

Mrs. Suton took out a small digital camera from her purse.

"Now Riku, I want you and Sora to pose for the picture, okay?" Mrs. Suton said.

"Okay," Riku and Sora said together. The two of them then posed. Riku placed his arm on Sora's shoulder and Sora did the same.

"Alright now smile you too and say 'Cheese'" Mrs. Suton said.

Sora smiled and astoundingly to Mrs. Suton, so did Riku. Both Riku and Sora stood grinning from cheek to cheek and in unison the two of them said, "**Cheese!**"

Mrs. Suton beamed and took the picture of Riku and Sora together.

* * *

"……and that's how I met Sora," Riku said. He had finally finished telling the story of how him and Sora first met. 

Kairi laughed. "That was a great story. You and Sora really came a long way as best friends, haven't you?" Kairi said.

"Yep. We sure have and to think I wouldn't have become Sora's friend if he hadn't made me laugh and caused my pacifier to drop out of my mouth," Riku said, "and I'm even happier that after a month's time, my tooth grew back,"

Riku smiled charmingly revealing his full **two** front teeth. Kairi giggled.

"I can't believe you use to think I was annoying and weird when we first met," Sora said pouting.

"I still do," Riku said grinning toothily, "but I still like you as my friend, don't I?"

"Yeah I guess so," Sora said giving Riku a playful push.

"Now let's see if there are any more photos inside here," Kairi said. She dug through more assortments of stuffed-animals and old books. She found more collections of photos and searching through them, Kairi found another important photo.

"Hey guys, look at this photo," Kairi said. She showed Riku and Sora the photograph.

It was another photo that showed younger versions of Sora and Riku however this time the two of them weren't alone. In the photo, there were two more younger boys and two younger girls.

The younger boys: one of the boys had short spiky blonde hair, deep-blue eyes and slight tanned skin like Sora's. He wore an unbuttoned yellow and white shirt with a pair of dark-blue short jeans and green and yellow sandals on his feet.

The other boy was taller than the other boy and had short carrot-orange hair tied with a dark-blue bandana. This boy wore a white vest with a black-stripe around the colour and a pair of baggy orange pants. Dark green sandals were worn on the boy's feet and dark-blue wristbands on his wrists.

The two other boys stood behind Riku and Sora and they both had their hands ruffling Sora and Riku's hairs playfully. Sora and Riku were both laughing in the photo.

As for the two girls: One girl had short chocolate-brown hair which was curled at the ends and big lime-green eyes. This girl wore a bright yellow sleeve-less dress and a pair of brown sandals on her feet. This girl was standing opposite Riku and smiling toothily with her arm on the other girl's shoulders.

The second girl had short red hair and pale blue eyes. She wore a white vest and a bright pink mini-skirt with matching pink sandals. This girl also wore a small bright gold pendant on a thin black string around her neck. This girl was smiling too as she stood next to the girl with brown hair and clutched in this one girl's hand was a big pink teddy-bear with a bright blue bow.

Riku and Sora looked at the photo.

"Hey I remember this photo," Sora said, "it was taken on our second day at Destiny Island Pre-school,"

"Wasn't that the day when we met Kairi?" Riku asked.

"Yep. We met Tidus, Wakka and Selphie on that same day too," Sora said pointing a finger and laughing at the younger versions of Tidus and Wakka ruffling him and Riku's hairs.

Riku took the photo and turned it over. "Hey, there's something written on the back," Riku said. There were some smudged handwritings on the back of the photograph but Riku could've still made out what was wrote.

"Miss Utamori's Class of 1995," Riku read, "Dedicated to students Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Sora, Tidus and Wakka A.K.A. Team Six: Cookie Jar Guardians,"

"Team Six?" Kairi repeated.

"Cookie Jar Guardians?" Sora repeated tilting his head and looking at Riku confusedly.

"Don't look at me I'm just as confused as you too are," Riku said.

"Wait. Team Six: Cookie Jar Guardians……I remember now," Kairi said.

"You do?" Sora said.

"Mind telling us the story now," Riku said.

"Well," Kairi looked at the photograph, "it started after I moved to Destiny Island and had to attend Destiny Island Pre-school.………"

* * *

**Sade:** Well that was the first chapter of **KH: Chest of Memories**. There is more to the story but I'll only continue if this story **actually** gets reviews. If not then this story shall be deleted……but only if I don't get reviews. 

Anyways I must bid you readers farewell as I go do some last minute Christmas-cleaning and I also wish you guys a Merry Christmas and a Happy Present-opening (y'know what I mean XD).

* * *


	3. Team Six: Cookie Jar Guardians

**TEAM SIX: COOKIE JAR GUARDIANS**

"On guard!"

Swords clashed. Eyes glared furiously at each other from the edges of their swords' blades.

"Give up Sora! You'll never win!"

"Never! I'll never stop fighting! I'll never let you win _her heart_!"

Combatants jumped backwards. Both eyed each other cautiously……waiting patiently for the other to attack. But ultimately, it was Sora who made the first movement. Sora ran forwards and attacked Riku with another swipe of his sword.

Unfortunately for Sora, Riku saw his attack coming and immediately counter-attacked. Riku blocked Sora's sword with his own and with one swift kick of his leg, Riku knocked Sora off of his feet. Sora landed roughly with his back against the course ground. His sword was thrown astray and laid a few meters across from him.

Sora attempted to retrieve his fallen weapon however he was stopped by Riku who placed the edge of his blade to Sora's chest……threateningly. Aqua eyes gleamed as Riku looked to Sora. A cunning smirk cracked across the lavender-haired boy's face as he grinned victoriously.

"You have lost Sora," Riku said proudly, "now……_her heart_ belongs to me!"

Sora glowered at Riku but then he sulked. "Ooh……alright you win. I surrender _her heart_ to you," Sora reached into the pocket of her pants, "Here you go Riku,"

Sora handed Riku a giant plate-size chocolate-candy. It was in the shape of a heart and was wrapped in pink foil with the words "Her Heart" written in red lettering. The smile on Riku's face widened.

"Oh boy! I love Her Heart chocolate-hearts," Riku said, "they're my favourite!"

"They're my favourite too," Sora said whiningly, folding his arms and pouting his face at Riku.

Riku shook his head at Sora. "Hey. It's not my fault that I beat you at sword-fighting," he said, "beside you were the one that suggested that we sword-fight for the last Her Hearts candy heart,"

"I know I said that but that was when I thought I would have beat you," Sora said.

"Well you thought wrong," Riku said, "I was the better swords-man and I beated you fair and square so…Nyah!" Riku stuck out his tongue at Sora playfully.

Sora glared at Riku but then his mouth twitched into a crooked smile and the spiky brunette burst into fits of laughter. Riku looked at Sora funnily.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Riku asked.

"You are silly," Sora laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Riku said.

Riku pounced on Sora. The two boys rolled across the classroom floor, knocking over building blocks and castles that the other little kids had built. When they finally stopped rolling around, Riku laid on top of Sora and tickled his stomach. Sora burst out laughing hysterically.

"Riku………Stop……it!" Sora yelled between laughs.

"Never!" Riku laughed. He continued to tickle Sora and Sora continued to laugh. Sora laughed louder and louder until he couldn't laugh no more. "Owy!" Sora muttered. His stomach was hurting from all the laughing and with that, Sora stopped.

"What's the matter Sora?" Riku asked looking at his friend concernedly.

"My tummy hurts," Sora said, "all that laughing made Mr. Tummy ache," Sora patted his stomach.

"Hmmm?" Riku placed his hand on his chin as he usually did when he was thinking. "Ah-ha! Maybe some food will make Mr. Tummy feel all better," Riku suggested.

"That would be great," Sora said, "maybe we could share the Her Hearts chocolate-heart,"

"Good idea. It's almost snack-time anyway," Riku said looking at the clock in the classroom (If only he could _really_ tell time). Riku pulled out the Her Hearts chocolate heart and peeled off the foil paper.

"This is gonna taste great," Riku said.

"Yeah and remember what they said from the camercial (commercial) ," Sora said, "a piece of Her Heart chocolate heart always taste better when its shared with a friend,"

"Yeah. Let's eat," Riku held the chocolate heart in his hand. He was about to break off a piece of the heart and give it to Sora when……

"Riku! Give me that!"

It was Miss Utamori. The pre-school teacher walked over to Riku and Sora. She looked at Riku furiously and plucked the chocolate heart from out of his hand.

"Riku! You know the rules. No sweets during playtime," Miss Utamori said.

"But Miss Utamori, it's almost snack time," Riku said and he pointed at the classroom clock.

"Riku," Miss Utamori looked from the classroom clock and then back to Riku, "It's only 8:30. Snack time isn't for another thirty minutes,"

"It's not?" Riku said.

"That's right," Miss Utamori answered.

Riku turned to Sora. "I've gotta learn how to tell time," Riku mumbled. Sora laughed. Miss Utamori smiled as she placed the Her Hearts chocolate heats on her desk. "I'll keep this until Snack-time," she said.

"Aw, do we really have to wait?" Sora whined.

"Yes Sora, you must wait until snack-time besides the wait will be worth it. I have a very special surprise for everyone," Miss Utamori said grinning cheekily. Riku and Sora looked at each other and then to their teacher.

"What _kind_ of surprise?" they both asked in unison.

Miss Utamori placed a finger to her lips. "Shhh! It's a surprise so I can't tell you two," Miss Utamori said slyly. Riku and Sora both pouted sadly. "Aww……"

"However I will give you two a hint about the surprise," Miss Utamori added, "the surprise is hidden inside the cookie jar on the mantel over there," Miss Utamori pointed across the classroom. There was a wooden mantelpiece in the far corner of the room. Positioned securely on top of the mantelpiece was a sapphire blue jar with pink lilies painted on the surface. Riku and Sora stared up at the cookie jar. It was high up……REALLY high up!

"Whoa. That's really……high," Sora said.

"I know it is," Miss Utamori said, "I rested the cookie jar up there that way no meddling kids can get it and see the surprise, am I right?" Miss Utamori looked at Sora and Riku.

Both little boys grinned innocently.

"Anyways I have to get back to work so I'm leaving the two of you to play," Miss Utamori said.

"But we've already played Miss Utamori," Sora said.

"Yeah we're bored," Riku said.

"Well why don't you play with our new student," Miss Utamori said.

"We _have_ a student?" Riku and Sora asked together.

"Yes we do," Miss Utamori answered. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at Riku and Sora firmly. "Weren't you two paying attention when I introduced her to the class," Miss Utamori asked.

"Uh………" Sora scratched the back of his head, "Heh! Heh! Oops!" he laughed nervously.

"Wait did you just say………_her_?" Riku asked.

"Yes. Riku, Sora I'd like you to meet our new student, _Kairi_," Miss Utamori said. A little girl came from behind Miss Utamori's legs. She had reddish-brown hair that was almost shoulder-length and big blue eyes. The little girl wore a plain white vest and a bright bubble-gum pink mini skirt with matching pink sandals. The girl also wore a small golden pendant on a thin black string around her neck and clutched a giant pink teddy-bear in her hands.

The teddy-bear adorned a baby-blue bow around its neck which the girl used to cover her mouth. The little girl glanced at Sora and Riku shyly and gave them a small wave. Riku and Sora both smiled humbly and waved back at the girl. Miss Utamori placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder and ushered her towards Sora and Riku.

"Boys this is Kairi," Miss Utamori introduced, "she and her family just moved to Destiny Islands a week ago. Say 'hi' you two,"

"Hi there Kairi. My name is Riku," Riku said, "and this is my pal, Sora,"

"Hiya Kairi," Sora said. He reached over and took Kairi's hand. "You are gonna love Destiny Islands. There are so many things to see and do. Riku and I will show it to ya if you want to,"

Kairi flushed pinkly as Sora smiled at her and her cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink when Sora didn't let go of her hand.

"Don't be shy Kairi, say 'hi' to Sora and Riku," Miss Utamori said to Kairi but the red-haired girl only squeaked and hugged her teddy-bear closer to her mouth.

"I'll leave you three to chat then," Miss Utamori said, "have fun." With that Miss Utamori walked away, leaving Kairi with Riku and Sora. The three stood staring at each other in silence. Riku stood staring at Kairi blankly, clearly at a loss of things to say. Riku reverted his gaze to Sora. He too was staring at Kairi, though the young spiky-haired brunette appeared more fascinated with Kairi's teddy-bear than her herself.

"That's a mighty cool teddy-bear you got their Kari," Sora said, "mind if I play with it?"

Sora made a swipe for Kairi's teddy-bear but from the moment his hand was outstretched, Kairi gave a loud yelp and ran away from Sora. Kairi hid behind a building block castle.

Sora stared at Kairi with a puzzled expression.

"Aw Sora you scared Kairi away," Riku said.

"What? I didn't……well I didn't mean to!" Sora argued, "I just wanted to play with her teddy-bear,"

"True," Riku said nodding his head. He looked to the frightened form of Kairi concealed behind the blocks. "I wonder what that was all about." Riku said with his hands on his hips.

"Duh! Isn't it obvious! Jeez Louise, don't you have any manders (manners)?" a voice said suddenly.

Riku and Sora spun around to find another young girl standing before them with her arms folded crossly. The girl had short chocolate-brown hair that was curled unusually at the ends with bright lime green eyes. She wore a banana-yellow sleeve-less dress and a pair of brown sandals on her feet. The little girl narrowed her green eyes at Sora.

Riku quirked at eyebrow at this particular young girl.

"You!" The girl pointed an accusing finger at Sora. "Don't you know it's impolite to take a girl's toy just like that? Huh? Do ya?" the girl bellowed.

"But----But I asked her," Sora said.

"Yeah but……you were _supposed_ to wait for her to tell you if you could play with her toy or not first," the girl shouted at Sora. She then shook her head disappointedly. "Man, you sir are impolite and certainly not a gentleman," the girl added pompously.

"Hey! Wait just a second her," Riku pushed himself infront of Sora and glared at the little girl. "Listen here you Sora maybe a little grabby at sometimes but he is definitely NOT impolite," Riku said defensively.

The girl turned to Riku. Lime green optics met aqua as the girl frowned at Riku.

"Do you mind? I'm talking here," the girl growled, "and who are you?"

"I'm Riku. Who are YOU!" Riku inquired.

The girl flicked back a strand of her hair. "Humph! I am the Princess of the Amazon," the girl answered.

Riku looked at her weirdly. "What?"

"Princess of the Amazon? Ha! More like Queen of the Co-Co-Clock!"

Riku looked around. He was met by another boy who had spiky-blonde hair with oceanic blue eyes and slightly-tanned skin like Sora's.

He wore an unbuttoned white and yellow shirt with a pair of long-short denim jeans and green and yellow sandals. The boy was grinning toothily at the little girl as he was approached her. He was accompanied by another boy. This boy was _tall_ and had carroty-orange hair tied with a blue bandana.

The young girl glared daggers at the spiky-blonde boy who was now laughing at the angered look on her face.

"Shut up Tidus!" the girl bellowed, "I wasn't talking to you!"

"Why don't you make me shut up _Selphish_!" the boy named Tidus retorted.

"It's Selphie you dummy head!" the girl bellowed.

"Uh……?"

Both Riku and Sora were confused.

"Please you guys stop fighting!" the other boy said. He stood between the girl named Selphie and boy named Tidus. Tidus and Selphie stared at this boy. The boy grinned.

"Can't we all just……get along?" the boy said. He had a funny-accent compared to the other two. Sora walked up to the boy and stared at him.

"Whoa……" Sora said.

"What?" the boy asked turning to Sora.

"You're really _tall_!" Sora said with one of his trademark goofy smiles.

"Thanks, I think," the boy replied imitating Sora with one of his own goofy grins.

"You're welcome," Sora answered still grinning. He then looked at the boy's hand only to notice that he was holding a big white ball with dark-blue strips in his hands. Sora stared at the ball, almost in a trance. The goofy smile never left his face.

"Ooh! Shiny Ball!" Sora muttered.

"You mean this? It's a blitzball," the boy explained. He twirled the ball on his finger much to Sora's enjoyment. "You wanna play with it?" the boy asked. He tossed the blitzball over to Sora. Sora caught the ball and grinned. "Sure," he said bouncing the blue striped ball on the ground.

"Oh no! I'm not letting you touch the blitzball. It's mine!" Tidus growled. He snatched the blitzball out of Sora's hands. Sora frowned and his blue-eyes turned dark-blue. He was _mad_!

"But I wanna play with it!" Sora said. He grabbed back the ball from Tidus.

"Mine!" Tidus snatched the ball back.

"Mine!" Sora grabbed the ball.

Soon enough both spiky-haired boys were fighting, the blitzball tugging between the two of them.

"Aah!! Let go!" Tidus yelled.

"No! You----let----GO!" Sora screamed.

He tugged on the ball hard and the ball suddenly went bouncing out of their hands. A loud "Oomph!" sound was heard. The ball had bounced into Kairi's stomach and the little girl fell backwards. Her teddy-bear was knocked astray.

Kairi clutched the part of her stomach where she had been hit with the ball. Bitter tears welded up in her eyes.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Selphie asked Kairi concernedly, helping her off the floor. Kairi did not answer Selphie's inquiry.

Instead she began to cry. Selphie tried her best to comfort the red-haired girl but she just continued crying. Selphie looked at Kairi sadly but then her sadness turned to rage as she turned and glared furiously at Sora.

"You meanie! Look what you did to her!" Selphie bellowed.

"It's not my fault!" Sora argued.

"Yes it is!" Selphie shouted.

"No it's not!" Sora retorted.

"Yes it is!"

"No its not!"

"YES it is!"

"NO it's not!"

"Uh……guys?"

"WHAT!" Sora and Selphie turned to glare at Riku. Riku merely pointed a finger.

"Um………"

The lavender-haired boy was gesturing toward the mantel. The blitzball had bounced high on top of the mantelpiece where it rebounded against the ceiling and collided with the sapphire cookie jar. The jar tilted off of the mantel. Sora and Riku looked on in horror. The cookie jar. It was going to fall!

"(Gasps) The Cookie Jar!" Riku gasped.

"It's gonna fall!" Sora yelled. Sora turned to Riku. "We've gotta tell Miss Utamori!" Sora said urgently.

"Um……Sora, Miss Utamori isn't here," Riku said. Certain enough, the pre-school teacher was not there. She had left the classroom. Sora heaved a sigh. "Why ever time there's an emerdency (emergency) Miss Utamori is not here," Sora said.

"What do we do now Sora?" Riku asked.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do," Sora said, "it's up to us. C'mon Riku we have to stop the Cookie Jar from falling. We have to take it down!"

"But Sora if we take down the Cookie Jar, wouldn't it ruin the surprise Miss Utamori had for the class?" Riku asked.

Sora grabbed Riku by the collar of his vest. "If we don't save the cookie jar then there _won't be_ a surprise!" Sora yelled into Riku's face before releasing him.

"I---I guess you're right," Riku said. He looked up at the mantel. The cookie jar was still tilting off the edge of it.

"C'mon we gotta hurry!" Riku said. He grabbed hold of Sora and dragged him toward the mantel. Sora and Riku looked up at the mantle. Tilt! Tilt! The cookie jar tilted more of the mantel.

"What do we do?" Sora asked.

"Hmm? Let's try and reach it," Riku suggested.

"How do we do that?" Sora asked.

"I have an idea," Riku said. He got on all fours with his body against the wall for support. "C'mon Sora. Get on my back," Riku said, "See if you can reach the mantel,"

"Okay," Sora said. He climbed on top of Riku's back.

"Ouch! Sora, next time wear shoes," Riku said as the heel on Sora's sandals pressed hard against his back.

"Sorry," Sora apologized. He outstretched his hands to reach the mantel.

"Can you reach the cookie jar Sora?" Riku asked.

"No," Sora said, "the mantel is too high and even together we're not tall enough to reach it,"

"Keep trying Sora. We just have to save the cookie jar and the surprise," Riku said.

"I know Ri---Oh no!" Sora gasped. The cookie jar titled again. This time it fell down and was slowly rolling off the edge of the mantelpiece. Riku raised himself higher on all fours and Sora tip-toed and outstretched his hands a second time. He had to reach the cookie jar this time. He has too.

"What do you think they're doing?" the orange-haired boy questioned. He, Selphie, Tidus and the presently non-crying Kairi were watching Sora and Riku from afar as the two of them attempted to save the cookie jar.

Tidus folded his arms and snorted. "I don't know and I don't care," he said arrogantly.

"(Gasps) Those two meaners they're trying to steal the cookie-jar," Selphie said.

"No Selphie. They're trying to _save_ the cookie jar," the orange-haired boy said, "Look!" He gestured up at the mantel. The cookie-jar rolled closer toward the edge. Selphie gasped.

"Oh no! The cookie-jar is gonna fall!" Selphie shouted.

"And those two are trying to save it," the orange-haired boy said pointing to Riku and Sora.

"But----they can't save the cookie jar by themselves," Tidus said.

"You're right," said the orange-haired, "I'm going to help them."

"Me too," Tidus said. He and the orange-haired boy sprang toward Riku and Sora.

"Hey! Wait for me you guys," Selphie called following behind the two boys.

"Oh! It's no use," Sora climbed off of Riku's back and slumped on to the floor. Riku did the same and laid on his stomach.

"We'll never reach it in time," Riku sighed.

"Bye, bye big surprise!" Sora said sadly.

"Can we be of some assistance?"

Riku and Sora looked up. It was Tidus, Selphie and the orange-haired boy.

"What do you guys want?" Riku said harshly.

"What does it look like we want?" Tidus answered, "We wanna help you guys save the cookie jar,"

"You do?" Sora said.

"Of course. If we let it fall then who knows what delicious snack will be ruined. Besides……five hands are better than two,"

"Thanks," Riku said gratefully.

"Awesome!" Sora pumped his fist in the air and grinned. "If we all worked together we can definitely save that cookie-jar," Sora said.

"Yeah!" Tidus, Selphie and the orange-haired boy all cheered.

"But……how are we going to save the cookie jar?" Riku asked, "you and I tried before by forming a pyramid and even we couldn't reach it Sora,"

"Maybe we should form something else," Selphie said.

"I----have—an idea," a voice muttered squeakily. It was Kairi. The red-haired girl stood opposite Selphie rubbing her fingers in a nervous action. Everyone looked at the red-head.

"Kairi………?"

"How about you all form----a totem pole on top of each other's shoulders high enough for you guys to---reach the mantelpiece and save the cookie jar," Kairi suggested.

"That sounds like an awesome idea. Why didn't I think of that?" Tidus said.

"Great idea Kairi," Sora said smiling at the red-head. Kairi blushed slightly.

"Come on everybody. Let's do it!" Selphie said.

"I'll stand at the bottom while you go guys go at the top," the orange-haired boy said.

"But wouldn't we be too heavy for you……um? Sorry I don't know your name," Riku said.

"Nope I'm strong as an ox so I'll be able to lift you guys," the orange-haired boy said flexing his muscles. "By the way, my name is Wakka," the boy added.

"Alright Wakka," Riku said.

"Hurry you guys before the cookie jar falls," Tidus said.

Wakka and Riku nodded. Wakka stood at the bottom and Riku climbed onto his shoulders.

"My turn," Tidus said. He climbed onto Riku's shoulders. Sora was to go next however he was stopped by Selphie who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ladies first," Selphie said before climbing onto Tidus's shoulders. Rolling his eyes, Sora continued forming the totem pole and climbed onto Selphie's shoulders.

"Can you reach the cookie jar now Sora?" Riku called.

Sora outstretched his hands and attempted to reach the mantelpiece again.

"No I can't," Sora said, "it's still a little too high. We need one more person to go on top," Sora looked below him. He tried not to get air-sick because he was slightly afraid of heights. Anyways, Sora looked down below and when he spotted Kairi, he had an idea.

"KAIRI!" Sora called down. Kairi glanced up at him. Sora outstretched a hand to Kairi. "Kairi, we need you," Sora said, "With your help we could save the cookie-jar,"

"I don't know Sora," Kairi said shyly, "I don't think I can do it,"

"Sure you can Kairi. All you need to do is climb on my shoulder," Sora said, "what do you say Kairi? Help us,"

"I……don't know," Kairi said.

"Hurry! My shoulders are killing me!" Tidus complained.

"AH! SORA! THE COOKIE JAR!" Selphie screamed.

Sora glanced upwards. The cookie jar had rolled over the edge of the mantelpiece and had fallen off. The sapphire jar would have plummeted and broken on the floor if Sora had not caught it in his hands.

"I got it," Sora announced.

"Way to go Sora," Riku said.

"Uh oh…"

Riku looked at the orange-head of Wakka below him. "What is it Wakka?" he asked.

Wakka clenched his teeth and his feet wobbled. "Extra………weight! Too…heavy!" Wakka said. His body tilted slightly, causing the others, especially Sora to tilt along with him.

"WAAAAKA! Keep still!" Tidus said.

Wakka stepped one foot infront of him but ended up tripping on himself.

"WAKKA!"

"WE'RE GOING DONE!"

Wakka fell on his stomach, causing Selphie, Tidus, Riku and Sora to all come tumbling down after him. All five of them landed in heap on the ground.

"Ouch!" Wakka groaned. He was on his belly with everyone else on his back.

"I can't feel my oesophagus!" Tidus groaned.

"Do you even know what that is?" Selphie said. She had fallen on Riku who was on top of Tidus.

"I know what an oesophagus is," Tidus said, "I'm not a complete doodoo-head like you _Selphie_!"

"You take that back Tidus!" Selphie shouted angrily.

"Sora, where's the cookie jar?" Riku asked looking up at Sora who was at the top of the heap lying on top of Selphie. Sora groaned and looked at his hands. There was nothing there. The cookie jar was gone.

"I don't have the cookie jar," Sora said.

"WHAT! Where is it?" Tidus said.

"I----I must have dropped it when we fell," Sora answered.

"Then……that means…"

"The cookie jar is……broken?" Selphie asked.

"I guess so," Wakka said.

"Ah boy…." Riku sighed lowering his head.

"I'm sorry you guys," Sora said sadly, "thanks to me the cookie jar is broken and the surprise is ruined."

"Don't apologize Sora. The cookie jar isn't broken. It's fine,"

"Huh?"

Sora looked up. Sapphire met Sapphire as Sora stared at Kairi. The red-head stood infront of Sora smiling at him for the first time that morning with something clutched in her hands. She had the something outstretched to Sora and upon closer inspection, Sora realized that it was………

"The Cookie Jar!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah I caught it after you guys fell. I figured you guys might fall that's why I stayed below," Kairi said.

"Wow! Good job Kairi," Riku said.

"Yeah you're _amazing_!" Sora said beaming at Kairi.

Kairi blushed.

"Hey everyone! Three cheers for Kairi!" Sora said.

Riku, Tidus, Selphie and Wakka nodded. "Hip! Hip! Hooray! Hip! Hip! Hooray! Hip! Hip! Hooray!" they all cheered.

Kairi smiled and giggled.

"KAIRI! A booming voice shouted. Kairi turned around to find Miss Utamori standing behind her. The teacher looked at Kairi squarely. She still had the sapphire cookie-jar which she held firmly in her hands despite its heavy weight. Miss Utamori placed her hands on her hips.

"Kairi," Miss Utamori said sternly, "what are you-------"

"Don't punish Kairi Miss Utamori. She did nothing wrong," Sora said.

"Yeah. She was just helping us save the Cookie," Riku said.

"You see the Cookie Jar was gonna fall off of the mantel," Wakka explained.

"But then we all worked together……" Tidus said.

"……and saved it," Selphie finished.

Miss Utamori smiled. "I know…"

"You do?"

"Yes," Miss Utamori said, "I saw the whole thing. I walked into class just in time to see the six of you meddling kids stopping the Cookie Jar from falling,"

"Yep. Yep. Yep. We saved it," Tidus said.

"I know and I'm proud of all of you," Miss Utamori said, "thank you."

"Don't thank just us. Thank Kairi especitially (especially), "Sora said and Riku, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie nodded in agreement.

"Well since you put it that way," Miss Utamori faced Kairi. "Thank you Kairi," Miss Utamori said gratefully.

"Your welcome," Kairi said smiling.

"Now if you don't mind Kairi. I'll take that cookie-jar," Miss Utamori said. She took the sapphire jar from Kairi. "It's almost snack-time for you kids. Time for me to put out the surprise," Miss Utamori announced.

"So Miss Utamori, since we practically _saved_ the Cookie Jar," Riku looked at Miss Utamori hopefully. "Mind telling us what the surprise is?" Riku asked.

Miss Utamori smiled. "Well I guess you six do deserve to know what it is," Miss Utamori said, "but I won't tell you what the surprise is. I'll show you,"

"Ooh!" Sora, Riku, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie and Kairi all crowded around Miss Utamori. Miss Utamori took the lid off of the cookie-jar and she showed the six children the _surprise_ inside.

* * *

"Wow! Who knew that Miss Utamori's surprise would turn out to be homemade chocolate-chip cookies, eh?" Wakka said taking a huge bite out of his giant chocolate-chip cookie.

"If you think about it the answer is pretty obvious," Riku said biting his own chocolate-chip cookie, "y'know _cookie_----in the _cookie-jar_. Get it?"

"But all in all, all's well that ends well," Sora said.

"Yeah nothing like a good chocolate-chip cookie," Tidus said as he wolfed down his chocolate-chip cookie, licking some chocolate-chips that had been smudged against his fingers.

"Hey by the way I'm sorry I tried to take your blitzball," Sora said.

"Ah forget about it. It was an accident, right? Besides we're all friends now, right?" Tidus said.

"I guess we are," Sora said smiling.

"I never got all of your names," Kairi said.

"Oh I'm Wakka," Wakka said through a mouthful of chewed chocolate chips.

"The name's Tidus," Tidus answered.

"I am the Princess of the Amazon," Selphie said. "But everyone calls me Selphie," Selphie added seeing the annoyed look on Tidus's face.

"I'm Riku," Riku introduced.

"And I am Sora," Sora said, He helped himself to another chocolate-chip cookie. There was a plateful of them in the centre of the table where he, Riku, Kairi, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie sat around.

Kairi beamed. "It's nice to meet all of you," Kairi said, "My name is Kairi,"

"K---Kairi, I believe this is yours," Sora said. He pulled out the pink teddy-bear that belonged to Kairi and gave it to her. Kairi took her teddy-bear from Sora and hugged it tightly.

"Sorry I tried to take it from you before," Sora said apologetically.

"It's okay Sora. Besides I should be the one to apologize," Kairi said, "I didn't want to share my teddy-bear before. Mr. Hugglekins isn't use to new people,"

"Mr. Hugglekins? Who's that?" Selphie asked.

"That's the name of my teddy-bear. I named him Mr. Hugglekins," Kairi said.

"Oh. Hi there Mr. Hugglekins," Sora said. He took the teddy-bear's hand/paw and shook it.

Kairi smiled. "Mr. Hugglekins. I'd like you to meet Sora, Riku, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie," Kairi said, "they're all my new friends and yours too,"

"Aw, how sweet of you," Selphie said grinning.

"Speaking of friends," Riku said, "Miss Utamori gave me this back," Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out the uneaten Her Hearts chocolate heart.

"Ooh! Is that a Her Hearts chocolate heart?" Selphie asked.

"Yup," Riku answered.

"I love those chocolates," Wakka said.

"Me too," Tidus and Selphie said together.

"Then let's all share it," Riku said, "it's just like you said Sora: A Her Heart chocolate heart tastes better when you share it with your friends,"

"Old and _new_," Sora said smiling at Wakka, Tidus, Selphie and Kairi.

Riku broke the Her Hearts chocolate heart and shared it among himself, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, Sora and Kairi which they ate blissfully for it was the beginning of a new friendship.

* * *

"………then Miss Utamori took the picture of the six of us and signed it Team Six: Cookie Jar Guardians," Kairi said as she finished telling her story.

"I see. I can't believe I forgot that memory," Riku said.

"Me neither," Sora said, "how could I have forgotten the day we met Kairi not to mention Tidus, Wakka and……"

"SELPHIE!" Kairi called when she noticed a familiar brunette girl walking their way. She wore a vanilla tank-top with a blue mini-skirt and banana-yellow sandals. The girl held a yellow handbag with a blue flower in her hand and waved as she approached Riku, Kairi and Sora.

It was their friend Selphie. "Hey guys, what's up?" Selphie said smiling at her friends.

"We're fine Selph, what's up with you?" Riku answered.

"The same," Selphie replied, "I just came from seeing Tidus and Wakka. They're playing Blitzball at the Cove with a couple of other boys from town. What are you three doing?"

"We're reminiscing about the past using our trusty old Chest of Memories," Sora said.

"Chest of Memories? No way, that's still here?" Selphie said.

"Yup," Riku patted the huge chest.

"Awesome," Selphie sat down next to Kairi and dug through the inside of the chest of memories.

"Man, everything is all here," Selphie said smiling, "from toys….to……books……to… (Gasps)" Selphie pulled something out of the chest and hid it behind her black.

"What's that?" Kairi asked.

"Uh nothing," Selphie said, "just some old card I made for Ri---" Selphie took a short glance at Riku only to blush and cover her flushed face. "Nevermind!" Selphie added quickly.

"Let me see it," Sora said. He made a swipe for whatever was behind Selphie's back.

"No Sora don't!" Selphie shouted. She tried to fight back Sora but the boy was persistent.

"Let me see it!"

"Sora……NO!"

"Got it!" Sora said. He finally pulled out what Selphie was hiding. Turns out, it was a card. A pink card decorated with glitter paint and hug heart-shaped stickers. It looked like it was made by a 3-year-old.

"What is this?" Sora asked examining the card in his hand. He opened it. "Hey there's a poem," Sora said.

"NO! Sora, whatever you do don't read it," Selphie said. But Sora read the poem anyways.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. I am Selphie Timitt and I love……_RIKU_!" Sora said.

Riku's face became blank. Selphie groaned and covered her blushing face.

"Did you write that poem Selphie?" Kairi asked looking at the brunette girl.

"Duh! She had to. Her name is written in the poem, glitter paint and all," Sora said rereading the poem and trying his best not to laugh.

"Look you guys I wrote that poem when I was in pre-school okay," Selphie said.

"O……kay," Sora said.

"But……when did you ever like Riku Selphie?" Kairi asked.

"Don't you guys remember? It was during my whole _I-love Riku_ phase in kindergarten," Selphie said, "you remember, don't you Riku?"

"How could I forget," Riku said sweatdropping at his temples.

"I'll tell you guys the story," Selphie said, "it started that one day. The rest of you guys were playing but I was doing something more-----_convenient_………"

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for Chapter II. I hope you guys enjoyed your Christmas and have a Happy New Year too. A hint for the next chapter: Selphie is in love------with _Riku_!

You know what you have to do for an update. There's the button. "**Submit Review**" C'mon you know you want to click it ;D.

* * *


	4. Sparks Fly For Selphie

**SPARKS FLY FOR SELPHIE**

It was the fourth day of school at the Destiny Island Preschool. It was playtime and most of the children were playing outside. But while the other children were playing, only one child sat by herself underneath the shade of a palm tree.

It was a little girl with brunette hair and emerald green eyes who adorned a sleeve-less yellow dress with brown sandals on her feet. She was busily reading a crimson-covered novel and smiling blissfully as she turned each page of the book.

This little girl was 3-year-old Selphie Timitt.

"Selphie, what are you doing?" Tidus asked as he approached Selphie. He was accompanied by Sora, Riku, Wakka and Kairi.

"What does it look like I'm doing Tidus," Selphie snorted, "I'm reading Shakespeare."

"Shake-----what?" Tidus asked.

"Shakespeare," Selphie repeated.

"What's Shakesphere?" Sora asked.

"Shakespeare, Sora, was a famous playwright who's written several comedies, dramas, tragedies and other forms of dramatic plays," Riku explained.

"Yes what Riku said," Selphie said, "and I'm reading one of his books. It's called Romeno and Juget,"

"Don't you mean Romeo and Juliet, Selphie?" Riku said.

"Yes. Exactly," Selphie answered.

"Cool. What's it about?" Kairi asked, taking a seat beside Selphie.

"Well from what I read so far. Romeo and Juliet is a romantic story about two people being completely in luvvvvv!" Selphie squealed, emphasizing on the word 'love'.

"Ew! That's gross," Tidus said disgustedly, "only _you_ would read such a yucky story _Selphie_,"

"At least I can read _Tidus_," Selphie retorted.

Tidus frowned. "Whatever," he snorted.

"Come on you guys, why don't play a game?" Wakka suggested.

"Okay so what should we play?" Kairi asked.

"I know. Let's play 'Tag'," Tidus said, "and you're it--------- Selphie!!"

Selphie looked up immediately. "WHAT!" she said only to be touched on the shoulder by a grinning Tidus.

"Everyone run! Selphie's _it_!" Tidus screamed.

Before Selphie knew it, her friends were running away from her. Tidus ran away from her as well, he himself laughing like a maniac. Selphie narrowed her eyes at Tidus and pouted furiously.

"Ooh Tidus! I'm _sooo_ gonna get _you_!" Selphie growled.

She closed her 'Romeo and Juliet' novel, looking pensively at the picture of Juliet and Romeo together on the cover of the book as she did.

'Oh Juliet, you are sooo lucky,' Selphie thought, 'you don't have to deal with a spoil-bratted friend like Tidus. You have a handsome prince like Romeo. If only I had a handsome prince who was strong…and sophisticated and…..strong enough to sweep me off my feet. That would be something totally terrific!'

Selphie sighed languorously as thoughts of a handsome prince riding a pearl white stallion swarmed into her mind.

"Hurry up Selphie! We aren't gonna tag ourselves y'know!" shouted the booming voice of Tidus. Immediately Selphie was brought back to reality. The brunette girl stood up glaring daggers in annoyance at Tidus for rudely interrupting her thoughts of a Prince Charming.

"That's it!" Selphie shouted, "Ready or not! Here I come!"

Selphie ran off. At the sight of Selphie speeding towards them, Sora, Riku, Wakka and Kairi all made a dash for it however fortunately for them, the only person Selphie was mainly chasing after was Tidus.

Tidus laughed like a maniac as Selphie trotted after him, her brown sandals trampling the glass.

"Ha! Ha! You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" Tidus guffawed grinning back at Selphie.

"I'm……gonna……get……you……TIDUS!" Selphie shouted in between pants.

Tidus gave another loud guffaw.

The spiky-haired blonde ran to the playground Jungle Gym and climbed it. Now Tidus stood proudly ontop of the Jungle Gym grinning his trademark mischievous grin.

"Betcha can't catch me up here Selphie," Tidus said teasingly. He then did the worst. Tidus pulled down his pants (lucky thing he was wearing a diaper) and shook his buttocks at Selphie.

"Tidus! That's disgusting!" Kairi shouted, shielding her eyes from the sight of what Tidus was presently doing.

Riku and Sora both burst out laughing at Tidus. Wakka, on the other hand, looked worried.

"Oh I wouldn't have done that if I were Tidus, eh," Wakka spoke, "Selphie hates to be teased, especially by Tidus,"

Wakka was correct. Selphie stood with her hands balled into fists. Her face was as red as a tomato and her emerald eyes flared as she glowered furiously up at Tidus.

"That's what you think Tidus," Selphie growled.

She stomped across the playground and marched up to the Jungle Gym. From there, Selphie climbed her way up to the top of the Jungle Gym and faced Tidus.

"Gotcha now Tidus," Selphie said grinning triumphantly.

"Wow Selphie, I have to admit you're pretty brave," Tidus said, "but still you're not gonna catch me now!"

Grabbing hold on one of the bars, Tidus swung himself across the Jungle Gym handle bars.

"Oh no you don't," Selphie reached for a bar but then she looked down. Selphie suddenly realized something. She was high up---really high up and for a moment, Selphie felt her body go dizzy.

"Oh no! I---I hate heights!" Selphie screamed. Her body tilted forward. "Whoa!!" Selphie tilted backwards. "AHHH!!" Selphie fell off of the Jungle Gym.

"SELPHIE!"

Selphie braced herself to collide hardly against the ground. However what she has anticipated never came. Before she could hit the ground, Selphie was caught in the arms of someone. Selphie opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of Riku, who had bravely caught her after she fell off.

Selphie widened her eyes at the lavender-haired form of Riku.

"R---Riku?" Selphie uttered softly.

"Are you alright Selphie?" Riku asked concernedly.

Selphie nodded. "Yeah I'm fine," she replied, "but……did you just save me Riku?"

"Yes I did," Riku answered.

"Really?" Selphie said in disbelief.

"Yes! I couldn't have let you fall and hurt yourself couldn't I?" Riku said.

Selphie stared at Riku pensively. Her cheeks flushed as she looked into his oceanic turquoise eyes.

"Riku…………"

"Is she alright?" Kairi questioned. She, Wakka, Sora and Tidus (who had climbed off the Jungle Gym) all appeared at Riku's side.

"She's fine," Riku answered.

"Gosh that was a close one," Sora said.

"You have to be more careful Selph. You could have gotten seriously hurt, eh." Wakka said.

"Yes I would have been hurt……if it were not for _Riku_," Selphie said. Selphie spoke the last part of her sentence rather softly and her eyes looked to Riku. Her cheeks flushed bright pink as she grinned at Riku dreamily.

"Y'know Riku, Selphie did say that she was fine so you can let her go now!" Tidus said through clenched teeth somewhat glaring at the slight of Riku still holding the flushing Selphie in his arms.

Riku blushed himself, a bit embarrassed. He then gently helped Selphie to regain her posture.

"Y'know for safety purposes I think you shouldn't play tag anymore Selph," Tidus said.

"Sure. Okay," Selphie replied.

"Now don't try to fight back or-----what did you say?" Tidus gaped at Selphie.

"I said okay," Selphie answered rather calmly.

Tidus's jaw dropped. "But---but aren't you gonna, y'know, argue with me?" Tidus said.

"Nope. You guys have fun," Selphie said in the same cool tone.

"O----kay. I guess we will," Tidus said. He turned to Sora, Riku, Wakka and Kairi.

"C'mon everyone let's play tag!" Sora cheered.

"And this time Tidus is it!" Riku exclaimed before lightly tapping Tidus on the elbow. Wakka, Kairi and Sora all laughed before they, like Riku, ran away from the befuddled Tidus.

"Hey! No fair!" Tidus yelled before running after his fleeing friends.

All the while as her friends played tag, Selphie found herself seated underneath the tree she previously sat under.

But as Wakka, Sora and Kairi frolicked around the playground, running away from Tidus; Selphie's main attention was focused on Riku.

The lavender-haired little 4 (+ ½) -year-old was dashing around the playground, grinning brightly and laughing loudly as he evaded another attempt from Tidus to tag him……and Selphie just could not take her eyes off of Riku.

Selphie heaved a sigh.

'Riku saved my life,' Selphie thought.

She stared pensively at Riku.

'Hmmm……Riku _is_ smart……_very _smart…………and he _is _sophisticated not to mention handsome'

Selphie saw Riku smile, revealing his pearly-white teeth (still minus the missing front tooth) which seemed to glisten in the luminosity of the sun's rays. Selphie heaved another sigh.

'Just look at those adorable rosy cheeks,' Selphie thought. An enthusiastic smile played at Selphie's lips and her face turned pink.

'He's perfect! Riku is definitely perfect!' Selphie screamed in her mind.

A pinkish light shone over Selphie's head as a winged baby (cupid) hovered above her head. The baby pulled out a gigantic heart-shaped mallet and WHAM! Hits it across Selphie's head. Selphie clutched her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly. Hearts replaced the pupils of Selphie's eyes as she stared at Riku.

'Oh Riku,' Selphie thought dreamily, 'I _love_ you!'

---

"That was an awesome game of tag!" Sora exclaimed.

He, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Wakka and Tidus sat in circle inside their classroom. Playtime was over and now it was snack time.

"Easy for you to say Sora. You weren't the one doing all the tagging," Tidus snorted.

"I liked it," Riku said.

"That's because you never got a chance to be 'it'," Wakka said, "wow Riku, you sure can run fast,"

"What can I say, I'm a natural born-runner," Riku said proudly.

"Whatever. Next time we play 'tag', you're gonna be 'it' first," Tidus said.

"Okay. You're on," Riku said.

"Hey has anyone seen Selphie?" Kairi questioned, noticing that a familiar brunette was missing from their group.

"The last time I saw Selphie, she was heading for the snack table," Wakka answered, "there she is right now,"

Wakka gestured a finger at Selphie, who was returning to their group. She has something carrying on a green plate in her hands which looked like cookies.

"Hey Selph, whatcha got there?" Sora asked as he looked to Selphie.

"Oh. I figured you guys would be hungry after playing tag for so long so I decided to get some fresh cookies for us to share," Selphie said. She grabbed the cookies on the plate and shared it equally amongst her friends.

"Thank you Selphie, that was pretty nice of you," Kairi said smiling at Selphie as she accepted her cookie.

"You're welcome," Selphie said returning the smile.

"Hey what about me? Don't I get a cookie?" Riku asked. He was the only one who hadn't received a cookie.

"Of course _you _get a cookie Riku," Selphie said, "here you go," Selphie handed Riku a jumbo-sized chocolate chip cookie. "I picked this one _especially_ for you Riku," Selphie added grinning at Riku, cheeks flushed.

"Wow!" Riku gawked at the size of his cookie. "Thank you very much Selphie," Riku thanked taking a huge bite out of his jumbo cookie.

Sora, Kairi, Wakka and Tidus looked at one another and then looked at the cookies in each of their hands. Compared to Riku's, there cookies weren't even sufficient enough to feed a baby mouse.

"Um Selphie? Were there more jumbo cookies on the snack table?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Selphie answered.

"Then why the heck did you bring us the small cookies and only bring Riku the big cookie?" Tidus snapped.

"Because Tidus, Riku is _special_, right Riku?" Selphie replied.

"Ya!" Riku answered between chewing the chocolate chips in his cookie. Selphie sighed and smiled at Riku, cheeks bright pink.

Sora nudged Kairi. "Uh…Kairi, do you get the feeling that Selphie might like Riku?" Sora whispered to Kairi.

"Of course Selphie likes Riku, Sora. He's her friend," Kairi whispered back.

Sora shook his head frantically. "No! That's not what I meant," he said, "what I meant was do you think that Selphie might like Riku, I mean _really like_ Riku,"

"You mean like……_like-like-like_?" Kairi asked.

Sora nodded.

"Don't be ridiculous Sora. What would give you that impression?" Kairi asked.

Sora pointed at Selphie.

The brunette girl sat next to Riku. She held her chocolate-chip cookie in hand but she had not even nibbled at it for she sat staring absentmindedly at Riku who was busy wolfing away at his cookie.

"Do you like the cookie I picked for you Riku?" Selphie asked.

"It's good," Riku answered.

"Okay," Selphie said. She heaved a languorous sigh and continued to gaze at Riku.

"Um……Selphie, do you _have _to watch me eat the cookie?" Riku asked glancing at Selphie in mid-bite of his cookie.

"Of course not Riku," Selphie replied, "if you don't want me to look at you while you're eating then I won't. I'll do anything for _you_ Riku,"

"Um……okay," Riku said. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Selphie weirdly but then he shook the look off before he went on to enjoying the rest of his jumbo cookie (A/N: It's a big cookie, you have to expect that he wouldn't finish it that quickly XD)

"Does that answer your question?" Sora said looking at Kairi.

"Okay, maybe she does _like-like-like_ him a little bit," Kairi said.

"A little!" Sora said.

"Okay a lot!" Kairi said finally.

"What are you two babbling about?" Wakka asked curiously. He had overheard the whispers coming from his two comrades.

"Sora thinks Selphie like-like-likes Riku," Kairi answered.

"What?" Wakka gawked at Sora in disbelief. "What would give you that impression?" the carrot-haired asked.

Sora pointed.

Riku coughed and cuffed his chest.

"Something the matter Riku?" Selphie asked concernedly.

"I need something to wash down this cookie I just ate," Riku said, "I need some juice,"

"I'll get you some juice Riku," Selphie offered.

"Really? You'll do that for me Selph, I mean after you went through all that trouble of getting me that jumbo cookie, you really don't have to get me juice. I'll get it myself," Riku said.

"No! I'll get the juice for you Riku," Selphie insisted, "after all…like I said I'll do anything for you, Riku,"

"O…kay. I guess you _can_ get me the juice," Riku said.

"Great!" Selphie jumped to her feet. "I'll be right back with your juice Riku, my _dumpling_," Selphie said as she skipped off to the snack table.

Riku's eyes widened. Sora, Kairi and Wakka looked befuddled and Tidus……Tidus choked on the cookie he was eating.

"Did Selphie just call Riku her 'dumpling'?" Wakka asked.

"Yes she did," Sora answered.

"My—My mom calls my dad that," Tidus spoke up, "she calls him that right before they---EW! GROSS!" Tidus screwed up his face in disgust.

Riku looked to his friends.

"Uh guys, Selphie is acting weird towards me today," Riku said, "I---I think she might like-like-like me,"

"What! Now Riku what would give you that impression?" Sora said…his voice shrill and high-pitched with the combination of a fake smile.

"Um……"

Riku looked up. At that moment, Selphie had returned with a purple-cup in the shape of an elephant with a yellow lid. It was filled with grapefruit juice. (A/N: Childhood memories :-D)

"Here's your juice," Selphie said handing the juice-cup to Riku.

"Thanks Selph," Riku said taking the juice-cup from Selphie and drinking some of the grapefruit juice from the elephant's trunk.

Selphie smiled.

"You're welcome Riku," Selphie said, "my love," Selphie added blushing rosily. She then pinched Riku's nose playfully. Riku almost gagged and spat his juice. Beaming at Riku, Selphie pinched his nose again and then skipped off.

Once Selphie was out of earshot, Riku rested down his juice-cup and turned to Sora, Kairi, Wakka and Tidus.

"She _like-like-likes_ me, doesn't she?" Riku said.

"Oh yea," answered Sora, Kairi, Tidus and Wakka in unison.

Riku slapped his forehead.

"Aw man, how did this happen?" Riku asked, "what could I have possibly done to cause Selphie to……y'know like-like-like me?"

"It must have happened when you saved her from falling off the Jungle Gym earlier," Kairi answered.

"Yeah probably," Wakka said.

"I don't get it. Why would Selphie _like-like-like_ you Riku," Tidus snorted, "after all I'm way better and stronger than you,"

"This is not the time to be jealous Tidus," Sora said.

"What! I'm not jealous!" Tidus argued, though his face was flushed.

Riku groaned. "I don't understand. Why would Selphie like-like-like me? I mean I know I'm adorable and likeable and all but that shouldn't cause her to like-like-like me," Riku said, "besides, Selphie and I…we're friends……and yeah I do like her but--------"

"You like me!"

Riku looked around to find Selphie standing behind him. She was grinning at him, her entire face aglow of bright pink.

"Oh Riku. You—You like me…you really, really like me," Selphie squealed breathlessly, cupping her hands and beaming at Riku. Riku shook his head.

"No Selphie that's not what I----" Riku started but his voice trailed off when Selphie suddenly glomped him to the floor.

"I knew deep down inside you felt the same way about me. I'll love you forever Riku, forever and ever and ever!" Selphie squealed blissfully.

Riku choked. Selphie had him in a tight embrace. Selphie released Riku.

Smiling happily to herself, Selphie blew Riku a kiss and then skipped off before Riku or any one else could even utter a word.

Sora, Kairi, Tidus and Wakka all looked to Riku, who stood with his jaw hanging, gawking after Selphie.

"Well that went well," Wakka said, folding his arms.

"Way to go Riku. Now Selphie loves you," Tidus said poking Riku on the shoulder.

Riku walked across to the wall and began banging his head on it. The others sweatdropped. Once he felt himself becoming dizzy from all the constant banging, Riku giddily turned to Sora.

"Oy vey! Sora, since you are my best friend number one, I feel it is in my best interest to ask you to help me……please HELP ME!" Riku said imploringly dropping on his knees infront of Sora.

Sora placed a hand to his chin in a thoughtful position.

"Hmmm……let's thinks. Think. Think. Think," Sora said pondering, "since Selphie fell in love with Riku, how can we get her to fall _out_ of love with him,"

"Y'know you could always just tell Selphie that you don't like-like-like her, Riku," Kairi suggested.

"Tell Selphie! Ha! Kairi, I believe we need an idea that can actually help us," Tidus said.

"Tidus is right Kairi," Riku said, "if I tell Selphie that I don't like-like-like her I might end up hurting her feelings and I really don't want to hurt her feelings,"

"So what do we do then?" Kairi asked.

"I have an idea," Wakka said, "if you're gonna get Selphie to not like-like-like you Riku then you're gonna have to get annoying. Selphie hates it when other people annoy her,"

"But---I don't know how to be annoying," Riku said, "it's not in my nature,"

"Then you'll need a professional to teach you how to be annoying. Someone who really knows how to push all of Selphie's buttons," Wakka said smirking slyly, "right Tidus?"

Tidus grinned mischievously. "Right," The spiky-blonde turned to Riku. "Fear not my friend who hangs out with me and sometimes gives me some of his snacks for you have placed a challenge on the table and I am the _master_ of annoying Selphie," Tidus said grinning proudly, "if anyone can teach you to annoy the dickens out of Selphie, it's ME!"

"Really?" Riku said.

"Of course. I'll teach you to annoy Selphie so bad that in the end she'll be too annoyed to like-like-like you anymore," Tidus said.

"Awesome. When do I start?" Riku asked.

"You start now my friend," Tidus answered slapping a hand on Riku's back, "c'mon my worthy apprentice, your annoyingness awaits you,"

* * *

"I have found our target captain," Wakka said.

He, Tidus, Sora, Kairi and Riku were hiding behind the toy box. They were spying on Selphie, who was presently seated on the floor, her face flushed as she cut up some piece of paper.

"Alright Riku, here's your chance to get Selphie off of your back," Tidus said, "now listen carefully. This trick is what I'd like to call the Gross-Factor. Selphie hates to be grossed out and what better way to gross her out than with this,"

Tidus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small purple ball.

"Walla! A Gum Ball. Chew on this and blow a bubble and Selphie will never like-like-like you again," Tidus said grinning mischievously.

"Not to sound precautious Tidus but…what's so gross about blowing a gum bubble?" Riku asked.

"Oh! Did I mention that you have to blow the gum bubble out of your nose?" Tidus said.

"WHAT!"

"Yuck! That sounds gross Tidus," Kairi said in disgust.

"I know." Tidus's grin widened. "That's why it's the perfect plan. Blowing a gum ball out of your nose will totally gross out Selphie! Trust me," Tidus said.

"Um…just one problem with your plan Tidus," Riku said.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"I can't blow a gum bubble out of my nose," Riku stated.

"Yes you can. Anybody can blow a gum bubble out of their nose," Tidus said.

"Oh yeah, how?" Riku asked.

"Simple. Just do what I do," Tidus said, "whenever I want to blow a gum bubble out of my nose, I think about the worst thing I want to do in my life which in my case will be kissing Selphie and BAM! The gum bubble just comes spewing out of my nostril,"

"You're kidding, right? You mean that actually works," Riku asked.

"Yes. Do you want Selphie to stop like-like-liking you?" Tidus asked.

"Yes," Riku replied.

"Then stop being such a whiney-wuss, shut up and do what I say! Make me proud Riku my worthy apprentice," Tidus said.

"Whatever," Riku said rolling his eyes at Tidus. He then glanced at Selphie. Riku gulped. "Well here goes nothing," Riku said.

"Just a minute Riku," Tidus grabbed Riku's arm. "If by any chance your nostril gum bubble happens to pop inside your nostril then it's always best to……" Tidus whispered the last part in Riku's ear. Riku screwed up his face at what Tidus told him and looked at the spiky blonde in disbelief.

"No! There is no way that I'm doing that. That's just crossing the line Tidus," Riku said.

"Do it Riku. It's either that or…Selphie's wet lips kissing your----"Tidus was cut off when Riku raised a hand to silence him.

"You've made your point," Riku said, "I'll do it,"

"Good," Tidus said, "now go make me proud,"

Groaning inwardly, Riku took the gum ball from Tidus and made his way over to Selphie. When he had approached the brunette girl, Riku pulled the collar of his vest nervously before talking.

"H---Hi Selphie," Riku spoke.

Selphie glanced up from what she was doing (which was drawing something on a piece of paper) and when she saw Riku, Selphie's eyes brightened.

"Riku!" she squealed, "what a pleasant surprise to see you here,"

"I---I hope I'm not interrupting you Selph," Riku said.

"Oh not at all," Selphie pushed away what she was doing and made a seat for Riku. "Aren't you going to sit Riku?" Selphie said. She patted an empty spot right next to her. Riku sweatdropped.

"Uh…yea," Riku said. Reluctantly, he walked over and took a seat right next to Selphie.

And just as Riku had anticipated, the moment he sat down, Selphie grabbed hold of his hand and snuggled herself up to him. Riku's cheeks flushed as Selphie's cheeks brushed against his.

"Comfy?" Selphie said smiling flirtatiously.

"Um…y---yea," Riku replied. Truth be told, he was NOT comfortable at all.

"So my love, what brings you to hang out with me," Selphie cooed with her face still glued to Riku's cheek.

"Uh….I….I…" Riku pulled his hand out of Selphie's grasps.

"I wanted to show you this neat trick I learnt," Riku said.

"Really. You wanted to show me a neat trick, how wonderful," Selphie said.

"Yea…" Riku said, "Watch this," Riku took out the gum ball, popped it inside his mouth and began chewing. He gestured for Selphie to give him one minute for him to blow the bubble (the nostril gum bubble that is).

"Oh! Are you going to blow me a gum bubble Riku?" Selphie asked.

Riku nodded as he continued chewing.

"How sweet!" Selphie squealed, "I'm guessing your new trick will be blowing a heart-shaped gum bubble, am I right? Am I right? If I am right and if you do blow me that heart-shaped gum bubble, I will so happy Riku,"

"So happy…that I might even kiss you," Selphie added, blowing Riku a kiss.

At the very thought of Selphie kissing him, Riku's eyes bulged out of their sockets and the next thing the lavender-haired boy knew a giant purple gum bubble came spewing out and was dangling from his nostril.

_I can't believe that worked._ Riku thought.

Selphie gawked. "Uh….Riku," she started off.

Riku poked the gum bubble bulging from his nostril and the thing popped itself the moment he touched it. Riku then did the unthinkable. Riku snorted and picked his nose infront of Selphie.

A long gooey string of purplish gum was pulled out of Riku's nose. Selphie's jaw dropped slightly.

Riku stared at the strand of gum and sniffed it.

"Wow I didn't expect it to be this long," Riku said.

"Uh…Riku," Selphie tapped Riku's shoulder.

"Oh look there's little green stuff stuck to it," Riku said, "I wonder if…" Riku raised the strand of gum above his mouth.

_This better work Tidus_.

Before her very eyes, Selphie watched as Riku popped the nose pulled gum back into his mouth. Riku chewed the gum wad in his mouth.

"Whaddaya know, it's still good," Riku said. He looked at Selphie. Selphie's mouth twitched uneasily. She looked grossed out. Riku cracked a smile.

_Yes. It worked_.

"So Selphie, what did you think of my neat new trick?" Riku questioned with a innocent smile, knowing quite well what the answer was going to be.

Selphie stared at Riku for a while.

"I---I think it was……"

_Here it is. The moment I've been waiting for. She is so not gonna like-like-like me anymore. I just know it._

"………AWESOME!"

"Say what?"

Riku gaped at Selphie.

"I think you're trick was awesome Riku, the neatest trick I've ever seen," Selphie said with a great big smile.

Riku's jaw dropped. "What? How could you find---Didn't you think that the trick was…oh I don't know…sick, nasty, gross and DISGUSTING!" Riku practically shouted.

"I have to admit the trick was pretty disgusting," Selphie said truthfully, "however…" Selphie took Riku's hand in hers once more, "I love you too much Riku. You are my everything. You complete me. Besides even if I do find your trick gross, it's just something I'll need to work on when the two of us get married," Selphie said.

"Ma---Ma---Ma---MARRIED!" Riku exclaimed.

"Yes. You and I will make the bestest married couple ever Riku!" Selphie said, "And our children will all be beautiful. If we have a girl then we'll name her Selphie after me and if we have a son then we'll name him Riku Jr. after you my love, wouldn't that be great?"

Riku groaned inwardly.

_I think I'm gonna toss my cookies._

Riku pulled his arm out of Selphie's grasps and stood to his feet.

"Where are you going my love?" Selphie asked.

"I suddenly feel very sick, I'm going to go to the bathroom," Riku said.

"Oh you're sick my love? Don't worry I'll take care of you," Selphie said. She grabbed Riku's arm. "Let me take care of you Riku," Selphie offered.

"Selphie, you really don't…" Riku began but Selphie placed a figure to his lips. "Now Riku. As your future wife, I have to take care of you so that's you'll be all better again," Selphie said.

Riku groaned.

"Way to go Tidus. Instead of helping Riku, you've made the situation worse," Wakka said to Tidus.

"This is riducoulous (ridiculous)!" Tidus exclaimed.

"I'll say. Now Selphie like-like-likes Riku MORE!" Sora said.

"I'm not talking about that," Tidus said with an annoyed snarl, "I've shown that trick with the bubble gum bubble coming out of my nose to Selphie a million-gazillion times and never once has she told me that it was cool. But now when he beloved Riku-dumpling does it she thinks it 'neat',"

Tidus gave an aggravated 'Humph' before folding his arms and pouting. "That's just not fair," he added.

"Tidus enough with the envy will ya," Wakka said harshly.

"What's envy?" Tidus asked.

"He means you're jealous," Kairi explained simply.

"For the last time, I'm not jealous!" Tidus shouted.

"Look. Here comes Riku," Sora said pointing out the form of Riku walking toward him and the others. As he approached his friends, Riku lowered his face and an eerie shadow shrouded his eyes.

"Hey Riku!" Sora greeted as Riku stood near him.

"…"

Riku did not reply.

"So……how did it go?" Tidus asked, though he knew very well what the answer was.

Riku's head snapped up and he glared daggers at Tidus.

"How did it go? How did it GO! Tidus I dislike you so much right now," Riku said snappily.

Tidus flinched. "I'm sorry if my plan was a dud," Tidus said, "I was just trying to help okay,"

Riku exhaled a breath. His aqua eyes softened as he looked at his friends, calmly. "I'm sorry too," Riku said apologetically, "it's just that…I'm running out of options here. It was bad enough that Selphie like-like-liked me but now she thinks that I'm her husbun (husband) or something and now she's calling me names like honey-bunny or sugar-booger and it's getting crazier by the minute."

"Ha! Sugar-booger," Wakka repeated with a chuckle.

"It's not funny!" Riku shouted.

"Don't forget that Selphie also said that she wanted to haff babies with you too Riku," Sora reminded.

"That's right," Riku said. He then cupped his hands over his face and groaned. "Ooh man, you guys haff to help me," Riku cried, "I can't have babies with Selphie. I'm only 4 and ½ years old. I'm practically a baby myself so please help me,"

"Don't worry Riku, as your bestest buddies we'll help you," Sora said enthusiastically. "….but not right now," Sora added.

"Why not?" Riku asked.

Just then, the school bell rang. Miss Utamori entered the classroom and faced her students.

"Alright children, it's time for naptime so put away all of your toys and get out your sleepy-bags," Miss Utamori advised.

"YAY! NAPTIME!" All the children cheered as the majority of them packed away their toys and raced for the 'Nappy Cupboard'.

The Nappy Cupboard was where Miss Utamori had placed each of her students' sleepy-bags plus their naptime stuffed animals.

"Oh no. It's naptime," Tidus groaned.

"What a bummer, eh," Wakka said, "I'm not even tired,"

"Me neither," Tidus said though he yawned which in turn caused Wakka to yawn as well.

"So much for not being tired," Kairi giggled at the yawning duo of Tidus and Wakka.

Riku yawned too.

"Maybe a nice nap will help me to get my mind off of Selphie," Riku said, "I'll go get my sleepy-ba------"Riku was cut off by a shrill voice that yelled his name from behind him.

"Oh Riku!"

"Not again," Riku groaned. He turned around to find a grinning Selphie waving to him from across the classroom.

She, like most of the other children, had already taken and rolled out her sleepy-bag. Selphie's sleepy-bag was a pink one with red and blue flowers embroidered around the sides and a picture of a white unicorn plastered on the front.

"Yoo hoo! Riku!" Selphie called cheerfully. The brunette got up and skipped her way over to Riku.

"Come on Riku. I saved a special spot right next to me just for you," Selphie cooed. She gestured to her sleepy-bag. Another sleepy-bag was laid next to Selphie's sleepy-bag. This particular sleepy-bag was dark blue in colour and had 'Buzz Lightyear of Star Command' printed on the front. Riku gawked at the sleepy-bag. It was _his_.

"Uh…Selphie….."

"Now you and I can sleep together Riku, just like married couples do," Selphie cooed blushing at Riku, "wouldn't that be great?"

Riku sweatdropped.

"Sure it would," he burred wryly.

"C'mon. Let's go and take our nap, honey-bunny," Selphie said. She grabbed hold of Riku's arm and began dragging him toward the sleepy-bags.

"Sure. Whatever you say Selphie," Riku answered through clenched teeth. He reluctantly allowed Selphie to drag him along and his eyes glanced behind at Sora, Tidus, Wakka and Kairi. Riku mouthed the words 'HELP ME PLEASE!' to his five other friends.

Wakka shook his head.

"Poor Riku. He's got it bad, eh," Wakka said.

"True that," Tidus said nodding his head in agreement.

"Hopefully this nap will reenergize our brains so that we can all come up with a proper plan which can help Riku," Kairi said. "One that doesn't involve grossing Selphie out," Kairi added, shooting a glance at Tidus.

Tidus shrugged his shoulders and smirked innocently.

"Hey where's Sora?" Wakka asked noticing that the spiky-brunette was nowhere to seen.

"No worries Wakka, he just went to get our sleepy bags and stuff," Tidus answered.

"Now where is it? Where is it?" Sora growled as he dug through the variety of sleepy-bags and stuffed animals in the Nappy Cupboard.

He had already taken out the sleepy-bags and stuff animals belonging to him (an orange sleepy-bag with Pacman, Miss Pacman and Pacman Jr. printed on the front and a yellow Pacman plushie), Tidus (a bright red sleepy-bag with a picture of Viewtiful Joe on the front and a crimson Alligator stuffed toy), Wakka (a light blue sleepy bag with dark blue stripes and a blitzball plastered on the front with a Moogle stuffed animal) and Kairi (a bubble-gum pink sleepy-bag with the Care bears tiled on the bag and the Care bears logo embroidered on the front).

Now Sora was digging for Mr. Hugglekins, Kairi's teddy-bear.

"Where is it? It's gotta be around here somewhere," Sora said. He got on all fours and stuck his head into the lower compartment of the Nappy Cupboard.

"Hello Sora," a voice greeted from behind Sora.

Sora bumped his head on the surface of the lower compartment. "Ouch!" Sora rubbed the spot where he had bumped his head.

He then stood to his feet, facing the child standing behind him. Turns out the child was girl. She had short light brown hair and bright brown eyes. The girl wore a black tank top with a pair of short leather jeans and a pair of black leather boots. Black hand-gloves adorned the girl's hands and a silver chain was worn around her neck.

Sora greeted the girl with a smile.

"Hiya Paine. What's up?" Sora asked.

"Nothing much. Just the usual," Paine replied. She had a collected tone of voice.

"Great," Sora said beaming.

"Hey Sora, do you and your friends wanna play 'Hop Scotch' with me, Yuna and Rikku after naptime?" Paine asked.

"Sure. We're game," Sora answered.

"Another question Sora, is your friend Riku alright?" Paine asked, "I talked to him earlier and he looked sorta bummed,"

"Oh Riku is not bummed," Sora answered, "he's just creeped out because Selphie like-like-likes him,"

"What! Selphie like-like-likes Riku, as in like-like-like and not like?" Paine asked.

"Uh huh," Sora replied.

"When did this happen?" Paine asked.

"Earlier this morning right after Riku saved Selphie from falling off of the Jungle Gym," Sora explained.

"I see," Paine said nodding understandably "does Riku like-like-like her back?"

"Well he did say that he does like her, after all Riku and Selphie are friends," Sora said, "but----

"Say no more Sora," Paine interrupted, raising a finger to silence Sora.

"Um……okay," Sora said. He then spotted Mr. Hugglekins lying underneath a blue blanket that was draped over it. Sora pulled out Mr. Hugglekins with a keen grin. He turned back to Paine.

"I better get these sleepy-bags and stuff back to my friends," Sora said, "see you for 'Hop Scotch' Paine."

"Yeah I'll be on the playground after naptime," Paine said.

Sora nodded. He waved at Paine before walking away with his and the others sleepy-bags/toys dragging behind.

As soon as Sora was gone, Paine returned to her sleepy-bag which was opposite two other sleepy-bags belonging to Paine's best friends:

Yuna, a girl with short brown hair and blue/green eyes wearing a white vest with a pink heart in the middle and short denim pants with black sandals and Rikku, a blonde-haired girl with energetic lime green eyes. She wore a yellow tank-top, an orange mini-skirt and blue and white boots with a long, elegant orange/yellow/red blended scarf around her neck.

Both Yuna and Rikku looked up at Paine from their sleepy-banks. The three of them all had Powerful Girls sleepy-bags. Rikku's was red for Blossom, Yuna's was blue for Bubbles and Paine's was green for Buttercup.

"Hey Paine. Are Sora and his friends playing 'Hop Scotch' with us or not?" Rikku asked Paine as she snuggled herself into her sleepy-bag.

Paine nodded. "Yup. They're all playing with us alright," Paine said, "but…have I got a story to tell you two,"

"Oooh what is it? What is it? C'mon tell us," Rikku said eagerly.

"Yes Paine what is it this time? Did some kid eat a week old gum wad off the slide _again_?" Yuna asked boredly.

"Better," Paine said, "you guys are NOT going to believe this!"

"Ooh! Just tell us already Paine, the suspense is killing me," Rikku said.

"Alright I'll tell you guys," Paine said. She gestured for Yuna and Rikku to come closer and the two of them leaned in closer so Paine could tell them the story.

----

RING! RING!

The bell rang to end the naptime period. At the sound of the bell, all of the previously slumbering children awoke from their tiresome naps and packed away their sleepy-bags and stuffed animals/toys before stampeding onto the playground outside for playtime.

As promised, Sora went to the playground to meet Paine and her friends for Hop Scotch. He was accompanied by Tidus, Wakka, Kairi……AND Riku (who they had to pry out of Selphie's fingers before she could alas let him go).

Selphie was the only one missing from the group. She claimed she could not join her friends in Hop Scotch because she had something, 'delightfully surprising', which she had to plan for Riku, much to Riku's disliking.

When Sora and his friends walked out onto the playground, they were easily able to spot Paine who was standing near the playground slide. She was not alone. Paine was seen talking to her friend Yuna while her other friend Rikku was on the ground drawing something on the dirt with a white piece of chalk.

Paine was also scanning the playground while she chatted with Yuna and when she made eye contact with Sora, she immediately waved to him and his friends.

"Hey guys. Over here!" Paine called.

Sora and the others made their way over to Paine, Yuna and Rikku.

"Hiya Paine, Yuna, Rikku," Wakka greeted as he approached the dark-haired girl, "what's up?"

"The usual, nothing much," Paine replied casually.

"Hi Tidus," Yuna said smiling at Tidus cutely.

Tidus blushed. "H---Hi Yuna," he managed to say.

"So are you guys ready to lose?" Paine asked with a challenging smirk on her face, "'cause when Rikku is done drawing out the Hop Scotch course, the three of us are so gonna cream the five of you,"

"Ha! That's what you think Paine," Sora said smirking.

"Yea, we're the ones who're gonna cream you," Riku said.

"Oh! Riku, _you're _playing," Rikku said looking a tad surprised as she acknowledged Riku for the first time.

"Of course I'm playing Rikku. You invited all of us to play, right? Why would I not want to play," Riku said.

"Well…" Rikku, Paine and Yuna looked at one another. "We assumed that you wouldn't want to play with _other girls_ since you belong to Selphie and all," Rikku said.

"WHAT!" Riku bellowed.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be with Selphie since you're her _boyfriend_," Yuna said giggling.

"What! I'm not Selphie's boyfriend!" Riku shouted.

"Well Paine told us that you are," Rikku said.

"And who told Paine?" Tidus asked, looking at Paine.

"Don't look at me. I heard the news from Sora," Paine said coolly.

"Sora!"

All eyes fell on Sora. Sweatdropping, Sora gave a nervous laugh and took a step _away_ from Riku who was slowly advancing on him.

"Sora did you tell Paine that Selphie was my girlfriend?" Riku asked.

"Nooo!!" Sora answered. His voice sounded shrill and high-pitched and the only time Sora's voice sounded like that was when he was _lying_.

"Don't lie to your friends Sora," Paine said in her usual casual tone of voice, "you told me that Selphie like-like-liked Riku and that he liked her back the same way,"

"Sora, is that true?" Riku asked still stepping closer to Sora.

"No," Sora replied. He then took a GIANT step away from Riku. "……at least not technically," Sora added with a forced smile.

If it were a cartoon, the top of Riku's head would have popped off and steam would have come out of his ears. Riku glared daggers at Sora.

"SORA! HOW COULD YOU!" Riku bellowed but not loud enough for the whole playground to hear him, "HOW COULD YOU TELL PAINE THAT I WAS SELPHIE'S BOYFRIEND!"

"I'm sorry Riku," Sora apologized sincerely, "Paine asked me if you were bummed out and I didn't want to lie so I told her the truth,"

"Oh Sora," Riku groaned smacking his forehead in frustration. He then quickly turned to Rikku, Paine and Yuna.

"Yuna, Rikku, Paine, whatever you guys do, DO NOT tell anyone else about this," Riku said, "if anyone found out about this I'll be the laughing stock of the entire kindergarten class,"

"Uh…Riku,"

"What?" Riku stared at Paine, Rikku and Yuna.

"Umm…" The three of them had their hands behind their backs and were grinning nervously. Riku arched an eyebrow.

"What? Wait…you guys didn't tell anyone else about this, right?" Riku asked.

"Of course we didn't Riku," Paine replied.

"……at least not technically," Yuna and Rikku replied with nervous glances at Riku.

"Oh no," Riku groaned shaking his head.

"Who else did you guys tell about this?" Kairi asked.

"Only a couple of people," Paine said coolly.

"Meaning?"

"The whole school," Rikku, Paine and Yuna said in unison. They all sweatdropped and laughed uneasily. Riku did an anime fall.

At that moment a boy with short blonde hair wearing an unbuttoned silver jacket (exposing most of chest) with matching silver jeans and a pair of grey sandals passed near Riku.

"Hey Riku, how's you and ya girlfriend doing?" the boy called to Riku, snickering. His name was Vaan. Vaan was accompanied by two girls:

One girl was short with blonde pigtails and dark brown eyes. She wore a slim-fitting yellow and blue dress with maroon boots.

The other girl was slightly taller than the first girl. She had short light-brown hair and dark-blue eyes. She wore a white Butterfly sweater with a short pink mini-skirt, which was fashioned with a baby-blue belt, and pink slippers with blue diamond butterflies adorning the buckles.

The two girls were Penelo (the blonde) and Ashe (the brunette). Both Penelo and Ashe snickered at Vaan's comment and in turn chanted the words 'Riku loves Selphie' in sing-song voices.

Groaning, Riku turned and yelled behind Vaan, Penelo and Ashe's backs as the three passed him by.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Riku had shouted.

---

"Done!"

Selphie sat back and admired her work. She had spent the last few minutes putting the finishing touches on a card she had started making since snack time.

The card was cut from pink bristleboard and it was heart-shaped.

Selphie had decorated the exterior of the card with an assortment of glitter, glitter-paints and stickers and on the inside was a poem, which Selphie had personally written by herself. Selphie smiled proudly at the card she had made.

"It's perfect," Selphie said, "Riku is going to love this card. I just know he would." Selphie got to her feet.

"I better give it to him," Selphie said. Grabbing her card, Selphie skipped outside onto the school playground.

---

"Riku likes Selphie! Riku likes Selphie!"

Riku cupped his hands over ears, trying his best to drown out the sounds of annoying taunts issued from his fellow classmates.

Turns out that Paine, Rikku and Yuna were right. The trio had indeed, unfortunately, told the entire school about the Riku-and-Selphie thing and now all the children from Miss Utamori's class stood in a circle around Riku teasing him non-stop.

"Riku likes Selphie! Riku likes Selphie!" the children chanted.

"Quit it you guys. The story is not true!" Rikku shouted. She, Paine and Rikku as well as Kairi, Sora, Wakka and Tidus stood around Riku defensively and we trying their best to shoo away the horde of teasing 3, 4 and 5-year-old girls and boys.

"Riku likes Selphie! Riku likes Selphie!" the children chanted again.

"All of you stop! Selphie is not Riku's girlfriend, eh," Wakka said.

"Yeah so stop you're singing and back off," Tidus shouted threateningly.

But despite Tidus's threats and the others attempts, the other kids continued chanting 'Riku likes Selphie' over and over again.

"I don't think this is working," Kairi said.

"Ya think," Sora said.

"RIKU LIKES SELPHIE! RIKU LIKES SELPHIE!" the chants increased in volume. Riku clasped his hands tighter over his ears.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Riku cried.

The children stopped their 'Riku likes Selphie' chants……but only to start back with a more annoying chant.

"RIKU AND SELPHIE SITTING IN A TREE!" the boys sang.

"…K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang the girls.

Riku groaned inwardly.

_Quit it. She's not my girlfriend!_ Riku shouted in his mind.

"……FIRST COMES LOVE"

_She's not my girlfriend._

"……THEN COMES MARRIAGE!"

_She's not my girlfriend._

"……THEN COMES RIKU AND SELPHIE WITH A BABY CARRIAGE!"

That was the last straw. Riku removed his hands from over his ears. He folded his first and his eyes turned red in rage as he turned to the other children and shouted……at the top of his voice, "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

All the children fell silent and backed away from Riku. But that did not help Riku's shouting to cease. He was furious.

"FOR THE BILLIONTH-GAZILLIONTH TIME, SELPHIE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Riku yelled angrily, "I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER THAT WAY! SHE'S THE ONE WHO'S ALL OBSESSED WITH BEING IN LOVE WITH ME SO THERE YOU HAVE IT! SELPHIE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND AND I, RIKU, AM NOT SELPHIE'S BOYFRIEND AND AS FAR AS I CAN SEE I NEVER WANT TO BE!!"

"Uhh……Riku?"

"WHAT!" Riku spun around to frown his face at Rikku. Rikku flinched under Riku's cold stare and cast a nervous glance behind him. Riku followed Rikku's gaze and nearly had a heart attack.

Standing behind him……was Selphie. Selphie stood with her hands gripped tightly around a heart-shaped card. Huge, crocodile tears welded up in Selphie's eyes and slid down her cheeks as she stared at Riku.

Riku felt a sharp pang in his chest which he knew resembled guilt.

If Riku had the power to control time he would have gone back in the past and stopped himself from throwing a tantrum for his worst nightmare had become a reality.

Selphie had heard…………EVERYTHING!

Riku took a step toward Selphie.

"Selph----Selphie I……Selphie it's not what you----"Riku started off but he stopped when Selphie ran away from him, tears streaming from her eyes.

"SELPHIE!" Riku called to the girl. However Selphie kept on running. Riku's eyes saddened sadly. "Selphie," he muttered under his breath. He then turned around only to find everyone staring at him.

"Oooh!" They all said in unison.

Rikku stepped forward.

"Way to go Riku, of all the things that you've ever done that was the coldest!" Rikku shouted.

"Yeahhhh!" Yuna and Paine drawled in agreement.

"I didn't mean to do it," Riku protested, "how was I supposed to know that Selphie was standing behind me when I said what I said; besides they started it!" Riku gestured to the other students.

"Still Riku. What you said really hurt Selphie's feelings," Paine said.

"She actually started crying Riku," Kairi said.

"I know," Riku said, groaning sadly.

"Y'know it's I-ronic. You said that you didn't want to hurt Selphie's feelings yet you _did_ end up hurting her feelings," Sora said.

Riku shot an angry look at Sora but then he sighed despondently. Sora was right.

"Where's Selphie?" Riku asked, "Did anyone see where she went?"

"I think I saw Selphie heading for that old shed behind the school, eh," Wakka answered.

"The old shed? That place had lots and lots of spiders and cockroaches," Tidus said, "and Selphie hates spiders and cockroaches,"

"Say no more," Riku said, "I'll go get Selphie," Riku turned on his heels and began walking away.

"Hey Riku! Gonna apologize to ya girlfriend!" Vaan shouted teasingly behind Riku's back. Riku stopped and gritted his teeth angrily. Some people just didn't know when to quit.

"Shut up Vaan!" Rikku shouted.

"Yeah leave Riku alone," Yuna yelled.

"Why don't you and your friends go eat more gum off the slides," Paine said smirking.

Vaan's cheeks turned pink from embarrassment. "H---Hey! That's not true!" Vaan retorted.

"Sure it isn't," Rikku said giggling. She was joined in by Sora, Kairi, Tidus and Wakka who all laughed at the look on Vaan's face.

Riku snickered silently.

_Thanks guys._ He thought.

Riku then started sprinting across the grass, heading toward the old shed located in the back area of the school compound.

---

A little girl sat crouched with her knees hugged up to her chest. She sat with her face buried in her hands, bitter tears dripping from her eyes and soaking the dusty floor of the old shed. Selphie sneezed. The dust inside the shed was causing her allergies to act up and Selphie could have sworn she saw a cockroach zip past her shoe.

But despite all of this…Selphie decided to stay in the shed. She did not want to go back to the playground…not if _he_ was there.

"There it is," Riku said. He pushed past the bushes and made his way to the shed. The shed was old alright…even from the outside you could have still tell how ancient it was.

The wood was old, visibly eaten away by termites and the roof looked like it would have caved in any second. Riku turned the doorknob of the shed but the door did not budge. The shed was locked from the inside.

Riku knocked lightly on the shed door.

"Selphie! Selphie, are you in there?" Riku said.

"Go away!" a voice answered. It belonged to Selphie.

"Chillax Selph, it's me Riku," Riku said.

"I know and I want you to GO away!"

"Aw come on Selph, you don't mean that," Riku said.

"Yes I do," There was brief pause and then a sob was heard from inside the shed. "How could you do this to me Riku? I thought you liked me,"

"I do like you Selph," Riku said sincerely, "I just don't like-like-like you. I'm four and a half years old and you're only three Selph and…you and I are friends and being your boyfriend is just too weird,"

"Then if you didn't like-like-like me Riku then why didn't you just tell me,"

"Because Selph, you're one of my bestest friends and since you like-like-liked me SOOO much I thought that if I told you the truth, I might hurt your feelings,"

"…and I guess that that news is a bust because I wounded up doing the opposite of what I didn't want to do," Riku said.

He turned and leaned his back against the shed door.

"I guess what I'm really trying to say is…I'm sorry Selphie," Riku said.

"…"

Silence.

"It's your choice if you wanna forgive me or not," Riku said.

"…"

More Silence. Riku took a step forward.

"I'm walking away!" Riku called. He hoped for Selphie to come out from the shed but unfortunately…

"…"

…Selphie did not come out nor did she even answer back. Riku took two giant steps forward. He stood on the grass.

"I'm walking across the grass!" Riku called.

"…"

Riku walked a few steps more.

"I'm walking back to the playground!" Riku shouted. He looked back at the shed. The door was still closed. Riku's eyes saddened a bit.

"I'm leaving now FOR REAL!" Riku shouted again.

"…"

Riku sighed. "Goodbye Selph," he uttered silently. Riku turned and was about to walk away when……

"WAIT!"

Riku spun around. He saw Selphie. She finally came out from the shed. Selphie stared Riku down. He eyes were red. It was hard to tell whether they were red because she was crying or because of her allergies. Riku blinked at Selphie. The two stood staring at one another.

Finally Selphie broke the silence.

"I forgive you," Selphie said.

"Really?" Riku asked.

"Yes," Selphie answered, "you're one of my bestest friend too Riku and…I really don't want our friendship to end so…I'm sorry…too."

Selphie covered her face and groaned.

"I'm such a dork!" Selphie cried.

"You're not a dork Selphie," Riku said.

"Okay I am NOT a dork but I sure acted like one today," Selphie said, "I wanted to have my own 'Prince Charming' just like how Juliet had Romeo in the book and I…guess I got a little carried away. I acted so foolish," Selphie looked at Riku and realized that he wasn't saying anything.

"Y'know you could at least tell me that I didn't act like a dork, just to make me feel better Riku," Selphie said.

"I cannot!" Riku said shaking his head.

"Aw man Riku," Selphie groaned.

"What!?" Riku said.

"You can have at least lied for me!" Selphie said.

"What! But---"Riku stopped when he noticed a grin on Selphie's face and she started to laugh. Riku gaped at Selphie but a crocked smile played at his lips and eventually he too began to laugh.

"Let's just forget that this whole thing ever happened," Selphie said as she stopped laughing, "deal?"

"Deal," Riku said. He and Selphie slapped each other high-fives.

"Hey, what's that?" Riku asked. He noticed a crumpled piece of pink paper between Selphie's fingers and pointed it out.

Selphie immediately hid the pink paper behind her back. The paper _was_ her card for Riku but after now, she didn't feel like giving it to him anymore.

"It's…nothing!" Selphie lied with a guiltless smile.

"O…kay," Riku said, "Let's head back to the playground. I bet the others are waiting for us. We were all going to play 'Hop Scotch' with Paine, Rikku and Yuna, you wanna play too?"

"Sure," Selphie answered.

Riku smiled and placed a hand on Selphie's back, leading her back to the playground. Selphie looked at Riku.

"Riku?" Selphie said.

"Yeah?" Riku replied.

"Remember the Vaan boy who only kept teasing you about liking me?" Selphie asked.

"Uh huh. What about him?" Riku inquired.

"Well……he's kind of cute. Think he might want to be my _new_ boyfriend?" Selphie asked grinning toothily.

Riku sighed.

"Girl, you bounce back fast," he said,

* * *

Hint for next chapter: "_My name is Tidus and……………I'm a sugar-holic_" Tidus gets a the mother of all SUGAR cravings.

* * *

A/N: Alas. I've finished chapter 3. Man this chapter was LONG. It took twelve pages in Microsoft Word which is why I had to end the story without returning to Selphie, Sora, Riku, Kairi and the chest. Oh well. At least I'm finally done.

If I must say this was one of my favourite chapters to write. It was also one of the funniest chapters I've written including the first one where Riku firstly met Sora XD.

I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up as soon as possible.

Just keep sending in reviews and I'll bring the chapters .

Another thing. The characters:

-Vaan

-Penelo

-Ashe

…………are from Final Fantasy XII just as Paine, Yuna and Rikku are from FF X-2. Just thought u should know that.

Please review!

* * *


	5. Sugar Demon

"...and that's how it happened?" Selphie ended. She had finished telling her side of the story.

"Yeah that's how I remembered it," Riku said crossing his arms and smirking.

"At least in the end you got over your crush on Riku, right Selph?" Kairi said.

"Yeah," Selphie answered. Sighing, the brunette-haired teen glanced at Riku. The lavender haired noticed Selphie staring at him and looked directly back at her.

Their eyes locked with each other for awhile and when Selphie saw Riku looking at her, she flushed from embarrassment and immediately looked away. Riku blinked at Selphie but his gaze eventually reverted to something or someone in the far distance.

"Yo guys!" a voice called to Sora, Riku, Selphie and Kairi. Indeed the something/someone was a person. The person was a boy.

The boy appeared to be around the same age as Riku. He was tall and quite muscular. The boy had pitch-black eyes and carroty-orange hair which was tied with a darkish-blue bandana.

He wore an unbuttoned cream shirt which hardly concealed his sweat drenched brawny chest and a pair of orange baggy pants. Olive green sandals adorned the boy's feet and on his wrist, he wore dark-blue wristbands that matched his bandana.

The young boy waved to Sora, Riku, Kairi and Selphie as he approached them. Sora, Riku, Kairi and Selphie all smiled and waved back at the boy as they acknowledged who he was.

The boy was none other than their best friend, Wakka.

"Hey, what's happening man?" Wakka spoke in his outlandish yet unique accent as he stopped infront of his four friends.

"Nothing much Wakka," Riku replied. He and Wakka slapped each other high-fives and did their secret hand-shake.

It was a traditional thing that the two of them did whenever they encountered each other since they were both the oldest of their friends.

"So Wakka, where have you been all afternoon?" Sora asked.

"Oh! I just came from the Cove. Me and Tidus were just playing a two on two match of blitzball against Vaan and Balthier," Wakka answered clasping his hands behind his head.

"Cool. How'd the match go?" Sora asked mimicking Wakka and leaning back on the sand with his hands clasped behind his head.

"How did it go? Man, you should have been there to see it. Me and Tidus totally wiped the floor with those two posers," Wakka said with a proud smile.

"So I'm guessing you guys won," Sora said with a toothy grin.

"Congrats on your victory Wakka," Kairi said.

"Thanks," Wakka replied grinning.

"Speaking of Tidus, where is he anyway?" Selphie asked, noticing that a familiar spiky-haired blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"Tidus went to get something to drink," Wakka answered, "Playing a round of blitzball can really make a guy parched if you know what I mean,"

Riku, Sora, Selphie and Kairi nodded their hands.

"So...enough about moi, what have you four been up to?" Wakka asked.

"We've just been reminiscing about the good old days with our trusty Chest of Memories," Sora answered patting the wooden chest infront of him, Selphie, Kairi and Riku.

Wakka's eyes widened.

"No way man! That thing still exists!" Wakka said in shock.

"Of course and the best part is all of our old toys, books and photos are all here," Riku said. He handed Wakka a stack of photos that he had previously been looking through.

Wakka took the photos and looked at each of them. A smile played at Wakka's lips as each of the photos brought back memories he had long forgotten.

"Awesome man," Wakka said.

"Hey guys! Wassup!" a voice shouted.

Sora, Riku, Wakka, Selphie and Kairi glanced up to notice another young boy running their way. This boy had shortly-trimmed spiky blonde hair, which stuck out at odd ends, and oceanic blue eyes.

A pallid white vest with a golden lightning bolt printed in the middle was worn over the boy's muscular chest with a pair of denim short pants and matching blue sandals.

This boy was none other than fourteen-year-old Tidus.

Sora and the others grinned at Tidus as he walked up to them.

"Tidus, glad to see that you finally showed up," Wakka spoke turning to Tidus.

Tidus scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh.

"Heh! Sorry I took so long. That old vendor who sells the shaved-ice in town took forever to make me my Triple Blueberry Swirl," Tidus explained. He held up a cup of cold ice mixed together with a bluish substance.

Dark blue swirls were made three times on the surface of the ice and taking a bendy straw; Tidus stuck it into the shaved ice and began to drink the blueberry flavored juice on the interior of the cup.

A happy smile crossed Tidus's lips and he flushed as the delicious tang of the refreshment splashed against his tongue.

"Mmmm how I love shaved ice," Tidus said with a satisfied smile.

"Shaved ice? Tidus that's your third one today!" Wakka said.

"No it's not," Tidus said flatly.

"Yes it is," Wakka said, "You had one this morning when we checked out our old treehouse then you had another one before our match against Vaan and Balthier and now,"

"So? What's your point?" Tidus said.

"Tidus, you really shouldn't eat that stuff. It's bad for you man," Wakka said.

"Yea _Tidy_, wouldn't want to lose your perfect figure, right?" Selphie joked as she patted Tidus's stomach.

"Of course not Selphie besides," Tidus lifted his vest to reveal his perfect six-pack chest, "You see this. It's all for you baby, all for you," Tidus said grinning at Selphie teasingly.

Selphie turned her nose up at Tidus in disgust. "You're a pig Tidus, do you know that?" Selphie said.

"I know but...you love me anyway," Tidus answered. He took a seat next to Selphie and continued to drink his shaved ice. Wakka shook his head.

"Tidus I'm serious. You should really lessen down on the sugar intake," Wakka said, "I mean you don't want to have another recollection of that one incident in kindergarten, right?"

"Hn? What incident?" Tidus asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Wakka said.

"Remember what?" Tidus asked.

"You guys know what I'm taking 'bout right?" Wakka asked glancing at Sora, Selphie, Riku and Kairi and ignoring the impatient glare that Tidus was giving him.

"Uh huh. You're talking about the time when Tidus's mom banned him from sugar, right?" Sora said.

"Right," Wakka answered. "Remember now Tidus?" Wakka added turning to Tidus.

"Oh _that_," Tidus sweatdropped. "I can't believe you guys remember _that_," Tidus said.

"How could we forget _that_," Riku said smirking; "now that day was the worst. You had the mother of all sugar-cravings that day Tidus,"

"And I thought that I was the sugar-addict," Selphie giggled.

"Yah! It seemed like only yesterday when it happened, eh," Wakka said leaning against a palm tree.

"Ooh! Can I tell the story this time, please?" Sora implored.

"Sure. Go ahead Sora," Wakka said.

"Okay. Now let's see," Sora placed a hand to his chin. "I think...this is how it started," Sora said, "we were all in the playground when the day started. Selphie and Kairi were having a _girly_ tea party, I think and Riku, Wakka and I were playing on the seesaw, I think. The only person who wasn't there was Tidus..."

---

**SUGAR DEMON**

"Have you guys seen Tidus today?" Wakka asked curiously. He was playing on the playground seesaw, accompanied by his two friends Sora and Riku, who both sat on the opposite side of the seesaw.

Riku and Sora both shrugged their shoulders in response to Wakka's question as their side of the seesaw lifted them off the ground.

"Nah! I haven't seen Tidus all morning," Riku replied, holding on tightly to Sora's shoulders so he would not fall off the levitated side of the seesaw.

"He must still be at home," Sora added. He himself clasped on firmly to the handle of the seesaw so he would not fall off the contraption as well.

"I guess...you're right," Wakka said with a sigh of despondence. The carrot-haired four-year-old glanced up at Sora and Riku. The two others boys leaned back on their side of the seesaw which in turn caused them to go down and Wakka to go up.

Now Wakka was the one levitated and he sat on his lifted side of seesaw with his hand holding onto the handle and his tanned feet dangling off the sides.

From his perch upon the high side of the seesaw, Wakka got a good view of the playground. Wakka spotted his other friends, Selphie and Kairi who both sat underneath the shade of a tree on an unfolded picnic-blanket surrounded by teddy-bears, plates and teacups.

The two girls were having a tea party.

"Would you like some tea Miss Kairi?" Selphie asked holding up a teapot of 'imaginary' tea.

"Why thank you Miss Selphie," Kairi replied holding up her teacup and accepting some of the 'imaginary' tea.

"And would you also like some tea Mr. Hugglekins?" Selphie asked turning to Kairi's teddy-bear, Mr. Hugglekins who was perched by his owner's side seemingly holding an empty teacup in his pink paw.

"Oh no Miss Selphie. Mr. Hugglekins cannot have any tea. It makes him go number one a lot," Kairi said, answering for her stationary teddy-bear.

"Oh dear! That sounds really bad," Selphie said, "well if Mr. Hugglekins can't have any tea, would he care for a crumpet?" Selphie now offered Mr. Hugglekins a crumpet (made out of plastic) on a glass plate.

"Why certainly. He would love one," Kairi said. She took the plastic dessert off the plate and placed it to her teddy-bear's mouth.

"Yum! Selphie, Mr. Hugglekins says that your crumpet is the best he has tasted and humbly thanks you for your fine cooking, "Kairi said, again speaking on the behalf of her teddy-bear.

Selphie smiled. "You are most welcome Mr. Hugglekins," Selphie said giving the teddy bear a playful poke in the stomach causing him to give a small squeak.

Wakka observed the tea party of Selphie and Kairi from ontop of the seesaw and rolled his eyes as he watched them laugh and talk while sipping 'invisible' tea and eating 'fake' food.

"Man, how can they play that game, eh?" Wakka spoke, "it's so...girly!"

"Ha! That sounds like something Tidus would say," Sora laughed.

"Yea," Wakka said. The carrot-head then ruffled his orange hair in frustration. "Awh man! Where is Tidus? It's no fun playing on the seesaw without him," Wakka said.

"I wonder where he could be today," Riku said curiously.

"Would you care for a slice of my homemade mud pie Kairi?" Selphie offered. She held up a foil-covered bowl with a chocolate brown pie on the inside.

Truth be told, it was actually a pie made of dirt, gravel, grass and fresh mud for the filling. (A/N: Hence the name 'Mud Pie' XD)

Selphie held the 'pie' up to Kairi's nose. "It's my family's secret recipe. Please try my pie Kairi," Selphie said.

"I would love a slice of your mud pie Selphie," Kairi replied, "and Mr. Hugglekins would love a slice too,"

"Yay!" Selphie cheered. Raising a plastic knife, Selphie delicately sliced two pieces of the gooey 'mud pie'. She placed the two slices of the pie on separate plates for Kairi and Mr. Hugglekins. Selphie placed a plate of sliced pie next to the immobile Mr. Hugglekins. She was then about to hand Kairi her slice of pie when...

"MUD PIE! MINE!"

SPLATTER! Selphie raised her head to find her entire face covered in icky mud for it had collided with the gooey mud pie when someone suddenly landed on her back.

Kairi, on the other hand, froze in place and gawked at the person who had landed on Selphie's back. It was Tidus.

The spiky-brunette stood ontop of Selphie's back and was gobbling down the slide of 'mud pie' that was for Kairi. Kairi watched in disbelief as Tidus chewed on the muddy pie without the slightest realization that it wasn't actually a pie.

However when Tidus did realize that the mud pie wasn't exactly a mud pie, he made a gagging noise before vomiting the stuff out of his mouth.

"Yuck! That's not a mud pie!" Tidus said disgustedly.

"Of course it isn't a mud pie Tidus. That' was just a fake mud pie that Selphie made out of mud for our tea party," Kairi explained.

"Yeah I can see that now or more so taste it. Yuck!" Tidus said scrapping off the remainder of the mud from on his tongue.

"Would you get off of me?!" Selphie bellowed. She pushed Tidus off of her.

Tidus landed hard on the ground. Massaging his throbbing behind, Tidus glared up at Selphie.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Tidus growled.

"I should ask you the same thing Tidus," Selphie retorted angrily with her hands on her hips, "why'd you have to crash our tea party!"

"I didn't do it on purpose," Tidus said, "by the way, do you have any candy?"

"Tidus this is serious and NO I don't have any candy," Selphie replied.

"Oh," Tidus spoke softly. He then turned to Kairi. "Do _you_ have any candy?" he asked.

Kairi shook her head. "Nope," the red-head replied.

"Not even a teensy, weensy piece of candy?" Tidus persisted.

Again Kairi shook her head.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you tea-party-pooper!" Selphie growled at Tidus. She grabbed hold of Tidus's shirt collar and began shaking him roughly.

"Stop it Selphie. Tidus didn't do it on purpose y'know," Kairi said.

"Yeah I didn't do anything wrong. All I want is candy," Tidus said.

"And all I want is an apology," Selphie snarled now beginning to choke Tidus. Tidus gagged and drooled spit down Selphie's hand that we clasped tightly around his throat.

Selphie suppressed a disgusted 'Ew' as she continued to choke Tidus.

"Selphie, stop!" Kairi shouted. She grabbed hold of Selphie and pulled her off of Tidus. While Kairi held onto a kicking and screaming Selphie, Tidus massaged his throat, coughing a bit.

"Tidus!" exclaimed an enthusiastic Wakka.

He alongwith Sora and Riku had climbed off the seesaw and came sprinting up to their friends. Wakka grinned at Tidus as he approached his spiky-haired friend.

"Tidus! You finally made it!" Wakka said.

"Hi Wakka," Tidus replied to his friend's curt greeting. He then looked at Sora and Riku who both stood opposite Wakka. "Hey Sora, hey Riku,"

"Hey Tidus, where have you been all morning?" Riku asked.

"He's been crashing tea-parties," Selphie growled. She was still being held down by a struggling Kairi.

"I see," Riku said nodding understandably.

"So Tidus, my man. What's up, eh?" Wakka said.

"Do you have any candy?" Tidus asked, ignoring what Wakka had just said.

"I have a mini-jawbreaker," Sora replied.

"Could I have it?" Tidus asked.

"Sure," Sora reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small purplish sweet wrapped in a plastic wrapper. He handed the sweet to Tidus but the boy shook his head.

"NO! Don't give it to me," Tidus said.

"Oh okay," Sora said. He placed the sweet back in pocket.

"NO! Give it to me!" Tidus said.

Sora took out the candy and handed it to him.

"NO DON"T!" Tidus bellowed.

Sora held his head in frustration. "Owy my head hurts," Sora groaned, "Tidus do you mind making up your mind,"

"Gimme the candy!" Tidus shouted. His hands were outstretched now but when Sora was handing him the sweet, he pulled back his hands.

"Take the candy! No, must not eat candy! Take the candy now! ARGH!" Tidus rolled on the ground and appeared to be wrestling with himself.

Sora, Riku, Wakka, Selphie and Kairi looked at one another and then sweatdropped at the sight of Tidus.

"Er...Tidus? Are you okay?" Wakka questioned concernedly.

Tidus stopped fighting with himself and looked at his friend. "I'm fine Wakka; perfectly fine, w-why would I not be fine?" Tidus said quickly.

"Well...you're teeth are shaking," Riku stated.

"No they're not," Tidus said clasping his hand over his mouth where his teeth were quaking uncontrollably.

"And your body is shaking," Kairi pointed out.

"No...it's...not!" Tidus said, his voice muffled as he hugged his presently shaking body.

"And your eye is twitching," Sora said.

Tidus's left gave an uncomfortable twitch and with that, he groaned.

"Oh all right, I give up," Tidus said, "guys I have something to confess. You were right. There is something wrong with me. I...I have a problem."

"Oh I knew you had a problem before you knew you had problem Tidus," Selphie said. Tidus glared at her.

"What kind of problem do you have Tidus?" Riku asked.

"A really, really bad one," Tidus said, "my mom banned me from sugar...forever!"

"WHAAAT!"

Sora, Kairi, Wakka, Riku and Selphie gaped at Tidus.

"How come?" Selphie asked curiously.

"My mom says I have a sugar problem," Tidus explained, "Can you believe that? Me? With a sugar problem? That's just preposterous! I mean just because I ate ten cream puffs, one whole box of Captain Crunch Cereal and nine out of ten candy bars doesn't mean I have a sugar problem."

"Why'd you eat only nine out of then candy bars?" Sora asked.

"'Cause the last one was coconut-flavored and I hate coconut," Tidus answered.

"So lemme get this straight. You can't have any sugar AT ALL!" Wakka said.

"Nope. My mom says no sugar for me. This means no sugar-coated marshmallows, no candy apples, no cheese puffs, no ice cream bars, no shaved ice, no chocolate-chip cookies...heck I can't even have a mint!" Tidus said.

"That's sad," Riku said flatly.

"It is. But that is only half of my problem. According to my mom I also have a sugar demon inside me," Tidus explained, "she says that it comes out whenever I eat too much sugar and if I eat too much more the sugar demon will come out and cause catastrophic chaos!"

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Wakka and Selphie all gasped.

"I know freaky, isn't it? So whatever you guys do don't give me anything sugarcoated or made with sugar. No matter how much I beg you, don't give me any sugar," Tidus warned.

The others nodded.

"Good. Now Sora gimme that jawbreaker you were gonna gimme before," Tidus said.

"Here," Sora plopped the candy in Tidus's hand but the spiky-haired blonde shook his head wildly and placed the candy back in Sora's hand.

"No. That's was a test Sora and you failed. I told you not to give me the candy and you were supposed to not give it to me, "Tidus said.

"Oops. Sorry about that Tidus. I'll remember not to fall for that one again," Sora said.

"Great," Tidus said, "now really Sora gimme the candy,"

"No way Tidus. No candy for you, remember?" Sora said smartly.

"Good Sora. You remembered this time but really I want the candy," Tidus insisted.

"No," Sora said.

"Aw come on. Please!" Tidus begged.

"No!"

"Give it!"

"NO!"

Tidus bounded ontop of Sora and fought with him for the jawbreaker. Of course Sora fought back.

"Let's go Tidus," Selphie said as she and Kairi both grabbed hold of Tidus, dragging him away from Sora.

"Hey! Let me go! I want the candy! Let me have the delicious candy!" Tidus shouted, trying to release himself from Kairi and Selphie's grasps.

Riku heaved a sigh.

"Boy we better keep an eye on Tidus. His sugar problem sounds serious," Riku stated.

"No kidding," Sora said examining the scratches he got after fighting with Tidus.

"Aw come on guys. How hard is keeping Tidus as far away from sugar gonna be?" Wakka said.

---

"Kids Snack time!" Miss Utamori announced when the bell rang for the end of playtime. Miss Utamori had set up the snack table full as always with its endless amounts of sweets and sugary goodies. All children cheered as everyone stormed the snack table, grabbing handfuls of snacks as they did.

"You were saying about how hard keeping Tidus away from sugar was gonna be," Riku stated, watching the snacks on the snack-table, the majority being sugar-coated or sugar-flavoured.

Wakka scratched the back of his head. "Whoops! Guess I forgot about snack-time," Wakka said.

"How could you _forget _about snack-time?" Sora said.

"Oh no guys look at Tidus," Kairi said. She pointed at Tidus.

Tidus stood infront of the snack-table, drooling at all of its contents.

"Tidus?" Sora appeared behind Tidus and touched him on his shoulder.

"Oh I'm fine Sora just feel a little drooly since I'm in a room full of all these delicious...scrumptious SUGAR!" Tidus licked his lips hungrily.

"Tidus no. No sugar," Selphie ordered, waving her finger infront of Tidus as if talking to a naughty puppy.

"Relax you guys. I'm not gonna have any sugary sweets, I promise," Tidus said.

"Oh okay," Kairi said.

Tidus grinned innocently at his friends but when they turned their backs to him, Tidus snickered and smirked mischievously. "I said I wouldn't eat any sugar. I didn't say I wouldn't _drink _any sugar," Tidus added silently. He eyed a lone juice box that was plopped ontop of the snack-table.

Snickering Tidus made his way over to the snack-table. He outstretched his hands and tip-toed so he can reach the juice box but Tidus's fingers had barely touched the juice box when Miss Utamori snatched it away.

"Huh?" Tidus stared at his empty fingers and stared up at Miss Utamori. "Miss Utamori, I wanted a juice box," Tidus whined.

"Oh no Tidus. No sugar for you," Miss Utamori said,

"Aw come on Miss Utamori, it's just one juice box," Tidus said.

"Yes but juice also contains sugar and according to your mother, you're not allowed to have any sugar Tidus," Miss Utamori said.

Tidus dropped onto his knees. "NOOOOOO!" he bellowed.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Tidus besides today is Thursday and on Thursdays everyone drinks a milk box instead of a juice box," Miss Utamori said. "Everyone except Riku of course," Miss Utamori added pointing out a lavender-haired Riku sitting by himself drinking from a small juice box.

Tidus folded his arms and pouted at Miss Utamori.

"Here's your milk box Tidus," Miss Utamori said. She handed Tidus a white and purple box of milk. Tidus reluctantly took the small milk box. "Now go sit," Miss Utamori said ushering Tidus towards a seat.

Still pouting, Tidus stomped over and sat down on a pillow, which was next to Riku.

"WAHHHHHH! It's not fair. I wanna juice box!!! Not this stupidy stupid milk box!!" Tidus bawled.

"Ah come on Tidus, a milk box can't be that bad," Riku said turning to face Tidus.

"Easy for you to say. You get a juice box," Tidus said, He pointed out Riku's white and purple juice box. "Hey how come you're the only one who gets a juice box on Thursdays Riku?" Tidus asked.

"Because Tidus I'm lactose and tolerant," Riku replied with a sip of his juice.

"Lactose and tolerant. Is that a candy bar?" Tidus asked.

"No silly. Lactose and tolerant means that I can't have anything made with concentrated dairy particles," Riku answered.

Tidus stared at Riku blankly. "Huh?"

"It means I can't eat or drink anything with milk in it," Riku explained.

"Why not?" Tidus asked.

"Because I'll get gas," Riku answered.

"What's so bad about getting a little gassy? There is nothing wrong in basking in the ambiance of your own fart," Tidus said, smirking.

"Well when I get gassy, it hurts to fart and it smells really really bad in the potty afterwards," Riku said. "Like a stink bomb," he added.

"Really? That's cool," Tidus said enthusiastically, "why can't I be lactose and tolerant?"

"Not in your genetics I guess," Riku answered.

"Gene---what?"

"Nevermind just drink your milk," Riku said.

"I don't want milk. I want juice!" Tidus shouted. He looked at Riku. "Will you trade with me Riku? My milk box for your juice box,"

Riku almost choked on his juice. "Didn't you hear a word I said? I'm lactose and tolerant!" Riku yelled.

"Sheesh. You don't have to yell," Tidus said. He placed his head on the small table between himself and Riku and groaned.

'I want a juice box. I just gotta have a juice box!' Tidus screamed in his head. He then glanced at Riku who was swallowing down his juice, gulp after gulp. Tidus's eyes fell on the purple and white juice box in Riku's hands and an idea popped into his head.

"Look Riku, a tarantula!" Tidus shouted gesturing to something past Riku's face. Just as Tidus had anticipated, Riku stopped drinking from his juice box and looked to the direction of where Tidus had pointed.

"I don't see any tarantula," Riku said. He looked at Tidus.

"Whoops! False alarm," Tidus said.

"Oh okay," Riku said. Shrugging his shoulders, he returned to drinking from his juice box. "Hmm? That's weird. My juice tastes sorta funny," Riku said.

"Funny how?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know. It's not sweet anymore. It kinda tastes flat," Riku said, "flat like...like..."

"Like milk?" Tidus said, a broad smirk crossing his lips.

"Yea---"Riku trailed off when he saw that Tidus had his juice box clutched in his hands with the broadest of grins on his face. Riku's eyes widened as he realized what Tidus had done. The little sneak! He switched his milk box for Riku's juice box.

"TIDUS! You---You switched our boxes didn't you!" Riku bellowed. He then growled at Tidus who appeared to be on the verge of laughing. Riku, on the other hand, was not amused by this. "TIDUS! Gimme back my juice box!" Riku shouted.

He made a swipe for his juice box but Tidus jumped back. He wore a mischievous toothy grin on his face that was almost frightening.

"NEVER! Muwhahahahahahahahahaha! Now the taste of sugary goodness shall finally be mine!!" Tidus bellowed maniacally. He tossed the straw from the juice box to the ground and held the juice box over his opened mouth.

"TIDUS! NOOO!!!"

As if time moved in slow-motion Riku leapt at Tidus. But it was too late. Purplish grape juice poured into Tidus's opened mouth and when the spiky-haired blonde was done he crushed the juice box with an evil smirk.

Time then fast-forwarded and Riku came crashing to the ground flat on face. Rubbing his bruised forehead, Riku glanced up infront of him only to stare into the eyes of Tidus.

Tidus's evil smirk widened at the sight of Riku. Riku swallowed nervously.

"Tidus are you..." Riku began but he trailed off.

Tidus opened his mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Tidus screamed.

Riku was literally blown away by this loud gesture and blocked his ears to drown out the sound. Like a malfunctioning robot Tidus's body twitched uneasily and his mouth curled into a greedy grin.

"SUGARRRR!" Tidus said saliva dripping from mouth as he eyed around the classroom with hungry blue eyes. Tidus then noticed a young boy walking with a plateful of Double-Stuffed Oreos and a slice of chocolate cake across the room.

"SUGAR!" Tidus exclaimed. Without warning, he tackled the boy down and ate all of his Oreos and his slice of cake right before his very eyes. Licking his lips and laughing maniacally in the boy's face, Tidus raced off again at the speed of light, sprinting around the class for more sugar to prey on.

Riku tugged at his hair as he saw the aftermath of what Tidus had done to the little boy, who was now crying at the loss of his snacks.

"Oh no! What have I done? I created a monster!" Riku shouted.

"Riku what happened?" Wakka called as he and Selphie approached Riku.

"It'sTidushedranksugarandnowhe'soutofcontrol!" Riku spoke breathlessly but all his words came out jumbled.

"Calm down Riku," Selphie said. Riku took a deep breath and exhaled soothingly.

"Now tell us what happened slowly," Selphie said.

"Tidus tricked me and switched my juice box for his milk box. I drank milk and he drank juice and now he's sugar-high and on a rampage," Riku explained.

"That's all?" Wakka said emphatically.

"Whaddaya mean 'that's all'?" Riku said staring at Wakka in disbelief.

"Aw come on Riku. Don't be like that. Besides how much bad can Tidus cause from just drinking one box of juice?" Wakka said.

"Hello! Tidus just tackled that kid for his Double-Stuffed Oreos and his cake and he ate it all!" Riku shouted.

Selphie and Wakka looked at one another worriedly.

"Um...maybe it's just a small sugar-phase that'll eventually wear off. I mean how bad can it really be?" Wakka said.

"You guys won't believe what just happened. Tidus just tackled down eight kids all at the same time," Sora said. He and Kairi came sprinting up to their friends.

Selphie and Wakka both gawked.

"What? Why did Tidus do that?" Selphie asked.

"They were all carrying trays of chocolate-chip cookies and wafers and I think one of the kids had a sugar-coated candy apple," Kairi said.

"Yeah and Tidus ate all of their snacks and then he ran away. It was really bad and Tidus looked like a maniac," Sora said.

Riku gave Wakka a modest look. "You were saying," he said.

Wakka scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh.

"This is horrible. If we don't stop Tidus he'll eat every sugary thing in this room and that's bound to bring out his sugar demon and if Tidus's sugar demon comes out it'll cause catastrophic chaos!" Selphie said.

"Yes!" Sora said. He pumped his fist in the air. "The five of us must work together and stop Tidus once and for------"Sora's voice was interrupted by a sudden loud POOT.

At that moment, everyone looked at Riku. Riku's rosy cheeks deepened to the shade of an apple.

"Riku did you just _fart_?" Selphie asked, raising her eyebrows at the lavender-head.

"Uh huh," Riku replied modestly.

"O...kay," Sora spoke, "as I was saying the five of us must come..." POOT! "...together inorder to stop..." POOT! "...Tidus's reign of sugary terror..." POOT! "...and furthermore---RIKU WOULD YOU STOP _FARTING_!"

Sora glared at Riku whose constant exhalation of gaseous winds (fart) was slightly irritating. Riku groaned and clutched his stomach with his face screwed up in pain.

"I'm sorry Sora but I can't help it," Riku said, "thanks to Tidus I drank milk and now I'm gassy,"

"How gassy?" Kairi asked.

POOOT! Riku farted again, this time louder than he had anticipated.

"Does that answer your question?" Riku moaned.

Sora, Selphie, Kairi and Wakka all blocked their noses from the disgusting odor that was arising because of Riku.

"Ew! Riku that's...disgusting!" Selphie said disgustedly.

"Yea all that just for drinking milk!" Wakka shouted.

"I'm lactose and tolerant. This is what happens!" Riku yelled. He then clutched his belly. His stomach gave a loud rumbling noise and Riku farted for the umpteenth time. "Ooh!! I need to use the bathroom BAD!" Riku groaned.

"What? But Riku, what about Tidus?" Kairi asked.

"We can't stop him without you," Selphie said.

"I'm sorry guys but...nature...REALLY calls!" Riku said. His face turned green and he held onto his stomach more tightly.

"How long will it take for you to come back from using the bathroom?" Sora asked.

"I don't know...maybe three seconds...four minutes...OW! AN HOUR!" Riku groaned. He then dashed out of the classroom, heading straight for the bathroom.

"This...is bad. With Riku on poop-duty our chances of stopping Tidus have gone to the toilet!" Sora exclaimed.

"I agree with Sora except maybe for the toilet part," Wakka said.

"Maybe we should ask Miss Utamori to help us," Kairi suggested.

"But Miss Utamori isn't in class," Selphie said, looking around the classroom and spotting no sign of their teacher.

"Why am I not surprised," Wakka said flatly.

"Well I guess for now it's all up to us," Sora said, "we've got to find Tidus and stop him immediately,"

"I wonder how much damage he's done since we've been talking about stopping him," Wakka said.

Meanwhile...

"WHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shocked children watched on with awed faces at the sight they were presently witnessing. Standing ontop of the snack-table was Tidus. The spiky-hared blonde was seated _inside_ the punch bowl and was splashing strawberry punch in everyone's faces.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tidus laughed crazily. He then wolfed down ten cream puffs and chewing them in his mouth, he continued to splash the strawberry punch.

"Tidus stop that!" Yuna shouted shielding the splashed punch from her eyes. Her best friends: Paine and Rikku were doing the same.

"It's not cool Tidus! Stop that!" Paine shouted.

"Yeah!" Rikku yelled in agreement.

Tidus stopped splashing the strawberry punch and stared at Yuna, Paine and Rikku with big blue eyes. Tidus snickered mischievously with foamy spit gurgling from his mouth. Tilting the punch bowl he sat in, Tidus cackled loudly while running around the class with the overturn punch bowl shrouded over his face. Strawberry punch stained the floor on every step Tidus took.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STRAWBERRY SHORT CAKE! STRAWBERRY SHORT CAKE! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Tidus cackled now running at full speed.

"TIDUS!" Yuna shouted, "Look out for the----"

BAM! Tidus crashed into the bookcase knocking down the books.

"TIDUS!" Rikku bellowed, "You're heading straight for the-----"

CRASH! Tidus collided with the toy box tilting it over and sending all the toys and stuffed animals crashing to the floor.

"NO TIDUS!" Paine yelled, "Watch where you're going! You're gonna crash into the------"

BAM! CRASH! Tidus collapsed onto the floor. He had crashed into the snack-table. The collision had left the boy immobile and in turn had busted the punch bowl that was on his head. Shards of broken glass now lay on the floor.

All and sundry gathered around Tidus's body. The spiky-blonde lay draped on the floor completely at a loss of consciousness. His eyes were shut tightly and he appeared to be in pain.

"Is he okay?" inquired Penelo.

"I dunno. He's pretty much knocked out," Rikku said kneeling down beside Tidus and examining his chest.

"Oh! Can I do CPR?" Yuna volunteered.

"No Yuna you better not. He's gonna need a lot more than CPR to wake him up," Paine said.

"I know. Maybe some ice cold soda will wake him up," Vaan suggested.

"It's worth a try," Rikku said with shrug.

Vaan stood over Tidus. Rikku opened Tidus's mouth and Vaan tilted his opened can of soda over his mouth.

"STOP!"

Vaan and Rikku spun around. Sora was sprinting toward them with Selphie, Wakka and Kairi trailing behind him.

"Sora?" Vaan looked at the spiky brunette in confusion.

"Vaan! Whatever you do don't give Tidus the soda!" Sora shouted.

"What? Why not?" Vaan asked.

"Because he'll..." Sora trailed off. He stopped dead in his tracks and his sudden stopping caused Selphie, Wakka and Kairi to crash into him.

Now on his back with his fellow friends ontop of him Sora watched on in horror.

A single drop of soda leaked out of its can. The sugary liquid plummeted downwards towards the ground and splashed itself against the cushion of Tidus's tongue.

Time paused for awhile and then suddenly...Tidus's eyes shot open!

Tidus opened his mouth. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tidus screamed at the top of his lungs.

Tidus then zipped past Vaan and Rikku and jumped onto the snack-table. He held a can of soda and something else in his little fingers and was grinning down at everyone with a menacing sneer similar to that of the infamous, Joker ( A/N: from Batman- so you get how scary he looks XDD).

Sora and the others just gawked.

"Oh no he's holding a soda," Wakka stated. "...and a pack of Sweetener Bombs." Wakka added upon further inspection of the second thing Tidus held in his hand.

"Sweetener Bombs? Where'd he get that?" Selphie asked.

Vaan looked at his empty right hand and then turned to growl at Tidus. "Hey that's mine!" he shouted.

"It's mine now! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tidus cackled maniacally.

"Oh no! I hope Tidus is not gonna do what I think he's gonna do," Kairi spoke fearfully.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Selphie asked.

"I think Tidus is gonna drink the soda and the Sweetener Bombs at the same time," Kairi said, "and if he does that it's guaranteed to cause a sugary explosion of flavor to his taste buds,"

"Meaning?"

"Ultimate Sugar Overload!" Kairi screamed.

Sora, Selphie and Wakka gasped. The three immediately looked to Tidus.

Tidus ripped open the pack of Sweetener Bombs and held it to his mouth with the soda.

"TIDUS DON'T!" Sora yelled.

But it was too late. Tidus poured the soda and the whole pack of Sweetener Bombs into his mouth and in one gulp he swallowed it all down.

For a split moment Tidus shut down completely and stopped moving but then his body gave a huge jolt. The hairs at the top of Tidus's spiky head stood up on end and curled awkwardly into two eerie devil horns.

Tidus's blue eyes became bubble-gum pink with a tint of candy orange around the pupils and he peered around at everyone with a dribbling wicked sneer.

"MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hello kiddies. Guess who's here!" Tidus guffawed. All shuddered in fear.

"No! Do---Do you guys think---"Kairi glanced at Sora, Selphie and Wakka. They all nodded.

"Uh huh. It's Tidus's inner sugar demon!" Sora gulped.

"Oh man we failed big time!" Wakka said, "Tidus warned us about his sugar demon problem and told us to help but we couldn't even do that. Now thanks to us he's out!"

"We're doomed!" Selphie shouted.

Tidus laughed loudly.

"Finally after days of being ignored I'm finally free! Free to eat all the delicious candy I want! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tidus crowed.

"Hey! Whatever joke you're playing Tidus it's not funny," Ashe spoke.

"Fools! The Tidus you know is gone! Now I have the power! I have the ultimate sugar supremacy! I shall rule the world!" Tidus cackled.

"And I shall start with this place," Tidus added with a devious jeer, "I claim this snack-table and all its sugary contents as my kingdom and all you mere _sweetless_ children shall slave in my divine candy mines for all eternity. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Uh...Sora? Is Tidus okay?" Yuna asked turning to Sora and the other.

"Yeah he sounds scary," Rikku said trembling fearfully.

"It's not Tidus who's saying all those crazy things. It's his inner sugar demon. His inner sugar demon has taken over," Sora explained.

"And what exactly does that mean for us?" Vaan asked.

"It means we're all DOOMED!" Selphie shouted.

"Everybody run!" Kairi screamed.

Chaos broke out inside the classroom as everyone ran around yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Yes! Total and Utter Chaos! Run you sweetless fools! Run! MUWHAHAHAHAHA!" Tidus jeered. He took his gaze from off his fellow running and screaming classmates and looked to a tray of chocolate and vanilla truffles topped with whip cream and a cherry on top in the middle of the snack-table. Licking his lips, Tidus made his way over to the tray of truffles and began devouring them one by one.

"Ahh Delicious Truffles!" Tidus cooed in delight, "Now that I have claimed this snack-table no can stop me!"

"Guess again!" a voice snarled.

Tidus stopped his devouring of the tray of truffles and turned to look at the one child who was opposing him. With his teeth clenched and fist folded, an angered Riku stood glaring at Tidus.

"Riku?"

"That's right. Guess who's back from the potty now!" Riku said.

"You! You dare oppose me!" Tidus snorted.

"Yes I do dare! No one, I repeat NO ONE gives me milk to make me gassy and gets away with it!" Riku snarled.

"Feh! You dare challenge my power! My sugar-frosted superiority!" Tidus snorted.

"Yes I do Tidus," Riku spoke boldly, "You may have taken over the entire snack-table but there's still one piece of candy that you don't have!" Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out a stick of gum.

Tidus's eyes widened to the size of golf balls.

"What?! That cannot be! SUGARY GUM!" Tidus began to drool. "SUGARY GUMMY GUM! I must have it! GIVE IT TO ME!" Tidus demanded.

"Want it? Come and GET it!" Riku said waving the stick of gum infront of him.

Abandoning the plate of truffles, Tidus dashed at Riku. His hands were outstretched and his teeth were chomping.

"SUGAR!" Tidus exclaimed. Before Tidus could tackle him down, Riku tossed the gum in the air. Catching the gum in his hands Tidus popped the gum in his mouth and began chewing it...only to suddenly gag and clutch his throat.

"AHHH! It burns us! It BURNS us!" Tidus hissed. He then glowered at Riku.

"You! This isn't sugar! You said it was SUGAR!" Tidus snapped.

"It is sugar. Sugar-FREE!" Riku said with hilarity written on his face. "And it's also coconut-flavoured!" Riku added.

"YUCK! I HATE COCONUT!" Tidus snarled. He spat out the gum and continued to glare at Riku, who still seemed amused. "YOU! I WILL GET YOU!" Tidus growled. He leapt at Riku.

"Not if I can help it," Riku said, "Take a whiff of this!"

Riku turned his back to Tidus and without warning...POOT! He farted right in his face. Tidus staggered backwards. He had breathed in Riku's fart and literally...it STINKED!

"Man that reeks!" Tidus groaned giddily, swaying from side to side. He then fainted on the floor without another sound.

Now that Tidus was unconscious, the rest of class came out of their previous hiding places, all cheering for Riku.

"YAY!" the entire class chorused.

"Wow Riku your nasty fart saved us all!" Wakka exclaimed.

"You're a hero!" Selphie cheered giving Riku a hug.

"Ha! I knew I had one more fart left in me," Riku spoke rather proudly, "guess I showed Tidus,"

"Speaking of Tidus," Kairi peered at the spiky-blonde still knocked out on the floor. "What are we going to do with him?" Kairi asked.

"I dunno," Sora said with a shrug.

"(Gasps) Wha---What happened inside here!" a voice bellowed.

Miss Utamori had just reentered the classroom and was befuddled by the messy state the room was in. The bookshelf and toy box had fallen. Books and toys were scattered all over the floor.

The snack-table was contorted and to make matters worst the punch bowl laid shattered on the ground with blots of strawberry punch staining the floor as well as bits and pieces of glass. Miss Utamori gaped in awe.

"I don't believe this. I left the classroom for a few minutes and this is how I meet it in return. A complete mess!" Miss Utamori bellowed.

She claimed she was not angry but her voice did not disguise her true emotion.

"Who is responsible for this mess?" Miss Utamori asked tapping her foot.

At once all fingers pointed to the K.O'Ed Tidus.

"He did it!" the entire class chorused.

Tidus groaned and his eyes opened.

"Huh? Wha?" Tidus leaned up rubbing his head that was throbbing. "What happened?" Tidus groaned, "What happened to the...SUGAR!!"

Tidus stared around the class wildly. He was yearning for more sugar and his mouth drooled hungrily. But as he looked toward the snack-table (where his previous trays of chocolate and vanilla truffles still laid untouched) Tidus was interrupted by a hand that tapped him on the shoulder.

Tidus spun around immediately and his candy-crazed eyes met with the eyes of an irritated Miss Utamori.

"TIDUS! How DARE you dirty my classroom!? What do you have to say for yourself?" Miss Utamori said firmly, hands on hips.

"SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! ME WANT SUGAR!" Tidus then grabbed hold of the pink sweater that Miss Utamori was wearing. He stared her squarely.

"TEACHER WILL GIVE ME SUGAR...NOW!" Tidus growled. His eyes glowed eerily.

"SUGAR? Tidus you didn't have SUGAR, didn't you?" Miss Utamori asked.

"ME WANT SUGAR! ME WANT SUGAR NOW! NOW! NOW! NOWWW!!!" Tidus screamed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Miss Utamori said, "How could you have had sugar?! You have done it this time young man! Tidus for disobeying me and messing up the classroom you're having a 'Time Out'"

Miss Utamori grabbed Tidus's hand and began dragging him toward the 'Time Out' corner of the classroom.

"NO! NO! ME NO WANT TIME OUT! ME WANT SUGAR!!" Tidus bawled, his feet clawing at the ground in an attempt to rid him of the tight grasp Miss Utamori hand around his hand. When he failed to break himself free, Tidus resorted to screaming.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Tidus bellowed. Miss Utamori merely rolled her eyes and continued to drag the young boy away.

"I guess that answers your question on what to do with Tidus, eh Kairi." Wakka said. He, Sora, Selphie, Riku and Kairi were watching Tidus being hauled away. Kairi nodded her head and sighed.

"Yup," she said.

---

25 minutes Later...

"Gee I wonder how Tidus is doing." Selphie said. It had been at least twenty-five minutes since Miss Utamori had placed Tidus under 'Time Out'.

The spiky-haired three-year-old stood in a lone corner of the classroom. He was by himself and his back was turned to face the wall.

Sora and the others looked at their friend in the quietness of his own solitude.

"Maybe we should check up on him," Riku suggested. Sora, Kairi, Wakka and Selphie agreed with him. The five friends approached Tidus.

"Tidus?"

"Oh hey guys, how's it going?" Tidus asked. Even though his back was turned he still recognized his friends.

"Oh we're fine and it looks to me that you're back to normal," Wakka said.

"I am normal; as normal as I can be," Tidus said.

"Look Tidus we're sorry for telling Miss Utamori on you," Kairi spoke apologetically, "It's just that you were out of control with your hold sugar demon thing and...well it was the only thing we could have done."

"It's okay Kairi. No need to apologize. You were right to tell on me. I _was_ out of control," Tidus said.

"You sure were. You went ballistic after having sugar," Sora said.

"How's your inner sugar demon Tidus?" Wakka asked.

"Oh he's gone. No need to worry about him for a while...a LONG while," Tidus said.

"That's a relief." Selphie said.

"Yeah. It's amazing. One drop of sugar and I lose control. I'll have to remember never to have sugar again," Tidus said. "At least not too much of course," Tidus added.

"I still can't believe that you messed up the entire classroom and broke the punch bowl, eh," Wakka said with his hands behind his head.

"I still can't believe that Riku farted in Tidus's face," Sora said with an amused smirk.

"I told you I was gassy 'cause I'm lactose and tolerant!" Riku yelled his cheeks rosy from embarrassment.

"Sure you are," Sora said wryly.

"One thing's for sure, we'll never have to deal with the likes of Tidus's inner sugar demon ever again, right Tidus?" Selphie said.

"Er...yeah Selphie," Tidus said. He turned his head slightly to smile at Selphie and she returned the smile but what Selphie did not see were Tidus's fingers clawing at the plastic wrapper of a mini-jawbreaker.

When he finally got the plastic off, Tidus popped the mini-jawbreaker into his mouth and swallowed it whole.

Tidus smirked and he got that crazed look in his eyes that he had before.

"Muwhahahahahahaha! That's what you think sister. As long as this kid eats candy..._I'LL _BE BACK! MUWHAHAHAHAHA!" Tidus laughed maliciously.

"Did you say something Tidus?"

"Oh nothing,"

---

Hint for next chapter: "_If you six don't stop saying that word, I'm gonna have to wash your mouths out with soap!_" The gang learn a new word. But the _word_ isn't as good as they had expected.

---

**Sade:** Yay! I'm finally finished with chapter four!  
**Wolfemon:** Finally! –book'd-  
**Sade:** -hides books- Ignore that last comment made by my digimon Wolfemon. Anyways I have made it to chapter four of this story and I'm proud that this one fic is getting so much reviews O.  
Didn't know that so many people would like this fic. –have nine favs already for this fic- I'm happy.  
I really appreciate those reviews guys. Keep 'em coming.  
Also if any of you readers have any questions concerning the plot of this story, feel free to ask and I'll be sure to reply to them...and if any of you readers have any requests for this story (like if you want me to write a whole chapter based on Riku or Sora or Kairi etc) then feel free to request away.  
I think I've babbled enough.  
**Wolfemon:** You have! –book'd-  
**Sade:** Anyways. Hope u enjoyed the chapter. Other one will be up soon just keep the reviews coming please.  
---


	6. Potty Mouths

"……and that's pretty much how it happened,"

Wakka crossed his arms. He had finished telling his side of the story and stood looking to Tidus with an amused smirk plastered on his face. Tidus snorted aggressively.

"Big deal Wakka. So I _did_ have a sugar problem---"

"---and a sugar demon," Wakka correcting interrupting Tidus.

"Whatever!" Tidus growled, "The point is that that happened a long time ago. Like when I was a baby,"

"Still man. Your sugar demon problem was bogus. You acted like a total maniac, eh. Scared the lot of us, right guys?" Wakka said. He turned to Sora, Kairi, Selphie and Riku.

Sora, Riku, Selphie and Kairi nodded their heads in response to Wakka's inquiry and then they all chortled at the look of annoyance Tidus was giving them and Wakka.

His face had turned red from embarrassment despite his tanned complexion. Wakka's smirked widened.

"Face it Tidus. You were definitely a bad boy that day when you had that sugar-demon problem and there are many other tales to tell of the mischief you have committed," Wakka said.

"That's true," Riku said.

"Hey! Just wait a second here! I'm not the only one here who's done mischief as a child! Besides---"Tidus pointed an accusing finger at Wakka, "You hadn't been such a goody two-shoes yourself Wakka," Tidus said, "Have you forgotten who here taught us all how to swear,"

"Swear? What are you talking 'bout Tidus?" Wakka spoke puzzled.

"Oh like you don't know Wakka. Thanks to you the six of us learned a new word," Tidus said. "The word," Tidus added.

"Huh? Oh Tidus you know that incident was an accident," Wakka said.

"Was it? Was it just an accident Wakka? Was it?" Tidus said.

"Stop being dramatic Tidus," Selphie snapped, "You know just as well as we do that that incident was not entirely Wakka's fault. If anyone is to blame for us learning the word, it's Mr. Zeno,"

"Mr. Zeno? Who was he?" Sora asked.

"Don't you remember Sora? Mr. Zeno was the janitor of our preschool," Riku explained. "Man was he a scary guy," Riku added with a slight shudder.

"True. I can still remember him now. Old and wrinkly with crooked yellow teeth," Kairi said.

"Now I remember him. He was the one who told me that there was a boogey monster in the boys' bathroom," Sora said, "That liar! For a whole day I had to hold back a pee 'cause I didn't go to the bathroom since _he_ told me that ugly rumor,"

"I eventually ended up peeing in the sea though," Sora added.

"Ew!" Selphie said disgustedly.

"I guess we all have our memories of Mr. Zeno. At least you guys didn't have to deliver something to him _personally_, eh," Wakka said, "Remember that morning when Miss Utamori sent me out of a class with a package?"

The others nodded.

"Well the package was for Mr. Zeno, eh," Wakka said, "I had to go give _him_ a package. I think that was also the same morning when I first-hand learnt the word……"

---

**POTTY MOUTHS**

_Why me? Why do I have to do this?_

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallway of the Destiny Island Pre-school.

Tanned feet garnished in sandals of emerald hue trotted against the concrete floors of the hallway as a young figure reluctantly made his way towards the Janitor's Closet. The young figure was five-year-old: Wakka.

Clutched in Wakka's grasp was a package wrapped in brown gift paper and tied with a red ribbon. Wakka groaned inwardly as he looked at the package in his hand.

_Why did Miss Utamori have to send me?_

Not too long ago, Miss Utamori had sent Wakka to deliver a package. The package was specifically for Mr. Hideo Zeno: a young computer programmer working for the Delta Computer Company on the neighbouring island of the Fate Isles. Mr. Hideo Zeno was a dear friend of Miss Utamori.

Just recently Miss Utamori had received news of Hideo falling ill. He has been bedridden with a terrible cold for days.

Out of the kindness of her heart, Miss Utamori made her sickly friend a bowl of her homemade Chicken Noodle Soup and wrapped it carefully in a small package posted for him. Fortunately for Miss Utamori, the father of her friend Hideo worked on the school compound.

But to Wakka's dismay, Hideo's father was actually Mr. Taka Zeno or Mr. Zeno as called by most of the tiny youngsters attending the school. Mr. Zeno was the janitor of the Destiny Islands Pre-School and in Wakka's opinion, the scariest man on earth. Mr. Zeno was old with wrinkly skin as pale as a ghost.

He had menacing-looking yellow eyes and crooked yellow teeth…and to add to his already horrific characteristics, Mr. Zeno had only three strands of grayish hair clinging desperately to his almost bald head and the most hair on his body seemed to grow from the interior of his ears. Wakka shuddered at the thought of Mr. Zeno and clung tightly to the package in his grasps.

The carrot-head then stopped. Alas he had arrived at his destination: the Janitor's Closet a.k.a Mr. Zeno's office. Wakka looked up at the door of the Janitor's closet. He swallowed nervously.

_Well here goes nothing._

Wakka outstretched a hand and knocked lightly on the door. A loud THUD and CRASH sounded from the inside of the Janitor's closet and then the door opened to reveal a grumpy-looking Mr. Zeno.

He was attired in his usual blue T-shirt and green jumper and he held a dripping dirty mop in his hands. It appeared he was previously mopping out the closet before Wakka had interrupted him.

Mr. Zeno looked around for the one who had knocked on his door and when he noticed Wakka standing before him he growled.

"Whaddaya want?" Mr. Zeno growled snappily.

"…"

Apart from being creepy Mr. Zeno was also quite mean and a bit of a jerk. Wakka recalled a time when Mr. Zeno told Sora that there was a boogeyman living in the boys' bathroom that devoured the flesh of unsuspecting little boys who dared to pee and poop in his toilets. Of course Sora believed the hoax rumor and did not dare to go in the bathroom for an entire day.

Sora almost burst his bladder because of Mr. Zeno and for that Wakka always thought he was mean.

"Well!?"

Mr. Zeno's cold voice snapped Wakka out of his thoughts. The carrot head 5-year-old stared up into the cold eyes of Mr. Zeno. Wakka outstretched the package and held it shakily in his hands.

"P---P---Package for you from Miss Utamori," Wakka spoke squeakily.

"Huh?" Mr. Zeno snatched the package out of Wakka's hands and held it to his face. "Oh! It's the package for my son Hideo," Mr. Zeno said, "tell Sarah that I'll give it to him,"

_Sarah?_

Assuming that by 'Sarah' Mr. Zeno meant Miss Utamori, Wakka nodded his head.

"Well? Whaddaya waiting for! Go back to class ya little runt!" Mr. Zeno snarled.

"Uh---Yes sir!" Wakka stammered. Wakka turned on his heals and started walking off. Mr. Zeno rolled his eyes at Wakka before reverting his attention to the package in his hands.

"I'll just put this away," Mr. Zeno said. He rested the package ontop a shelf in the Janitor's closet. But from the moment Mr. Zeno placed the package on the shelf two brown mice popped out of a nowhere and crawled down his hands.

Mr. Zeno yelled at the top of his voice and staggered back. He shook the mice off his hands but his foot got caught in a bucket and he wounded up tripping on himself.

The next thing Mr. Zeno knew his body collided with the shelf. The wooden mantelpiece shook vigorously…causing the brown package to fall off.

The eyes of Mr. Zeno widened in terror as the package for his son plummeted to the ground and with a deafening SPLASH landed in a pool of dirty mop water inside of a pail.

Both Mr. Zeno and Wakka (who had heard the loud commission and had returned to check up on what was going on) watched on in terror as the contents of what was supposed to be Chicken Noodle Soup for Hideo bubbled inside the disgusting muddy mop water.

Wakka glanced at Mr. Zeno to see what his reaction to this predicament would have been. At first Mr. Zeno appeared just as stunned as Wakka was at that precise moment but then his shock turned into rage. Mr. Zeno folded his fist tightly and slammed it against the wall furiously. Wakka jumped at this action.

"Dammit! Why doesn't this good-for-nothing school do something about these dang rats?" Mr. Zeno bellowed irately. He picked up the pail of mixed soup and mop water. Chunks of chicken swam around in the disgusting liquid contents of the pail.

Mr. Zeno growled at what was supposed to be the food for his son. "Grr! Hideo and Sarah are both gonna hate me for this!" Mr. Zeno spoke in a rather irritated tone.

Wakka took a step toward Mr. Zeno. He felt bad for what had happened and immediately wanted to help.

"Uh…Mr. Zeno if you want I could----"

"DAMMIT!" Mr. Zeno's harsh voice interrupted Wakka.

As if things weren't already bad, Mr. Zeno was going to throw away the pail of Chicken Noodle Mop Water when he tripped on himself again. Next thing to happen was: Mr. Zeno went down. The pail went up and……SPLATTER! Mr. Zeno now lay on the floor drenched from head to toe with the Chicken Noodle Mop Water! Wakka gawked. Mr. Zeno growled. This was the finally straw. He was angry now.

"GRRR! DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" Mr. Zeno yelled angrily. He smashed his fist against the pail, "DANG BUCKET! STUPID PIECE OF !"

---

5 minutes later……Wakka reentered the classroom.

Sora, Riku and Tidus stopped what they were doing (which was playing with toy Army men) and grinned at Wakka.

"Hey Wakka!" Tidus greeted.

Wakka said nothing.

"Um…Wakka?" Tidus, Sora and Riku looked at Wakka.

The carrot-head didn't appear his usual cheerful self. Instead Wakka looked dazed…as if he had seen a ghost. Riku fanned a hand infront of Wakka's face.

"Are you okay Wakka?" Riku asked concernedly.

Again Wakka said nothing but nodded his head slowly.

"Okay. Anyways Riku, Tidus and I are gonna build a battle fortress for our Army men," Sora said with his trademark goofy smile, "Wanna help?"

Wakka nodded his head again in _silence_.

"Alrighty. You can help Tidus build the blue blocks while Riku and I build the red ones, 'kay?" Sora looked to Wakka grinning goofily. Wakka did not answer Sora's question. He just trotted over to where the blue blocks were and flopping onto the floor he began to build with them.

Riku and Tidus stared at Wakka confusedly and looked to Sora with questioning faces. Sora merely shrugged his shoulders and sighed before picking up a few red blocks. Riku and Tidus did the same. Riku picked up red blocks and followed Sora while Tidus grabbed a few blue blocks and headed over to Wakka.

Wakka was constructively building what was supposed to be a fortress when Tidus sat next to him. Wakka had stacked a few of the blue blocks ontop one another perfectly. He then grabbed another blue block and placed it ontop of the stack. But upon placing the other block, Wakka's fortress crumbled to the ground before he was even finished. Tidus watched Wakka. Wakka growled angrily but soon calmed down as he started to rebuild his fallen fortress. He placed four blocks together and placed the fifth block ontop of it (like a pyramid) only to have the blocks fall again. This made Wakka furious. Wakka jumped up and stomped his feet on the ground furiously.

"AW MAN! THE STUPID BLOCKS KEEP FALLING DOWN!" Wakka cried angrily, "STUPID PIECE OF !"

Tidus, Sora and Riku ceased their block-building and gaped at Wakka. When he finally calmed down Wakka flopped back down on the floor and folded his arms, pouting angrily.

Riku, Tidus and Sora looked from Wakka to each other and then back to Wakka. They could not believe what had happened. More over what Wakka just said!

"Um Wakka?" Sora tapped Wakka on his shoulders. Wakka looked around at Sora.

"What?" Wakka asked.

"What did you just say?" Sora asked.

"What did I say? Say what?" Wakka asked more confused than Sora.

"That word you just shouted," Riku said.

"What word?" Wakka asked.

"Y'know " Sora said.

"?" Wakka repeated confusedly.

"Yes ! You just said 'STUPID PIECE OF !'" Tidus said.

"Oh yeah I did say that," Wakka said, "so what if I did?"

"Nothing," Riku answered, "It's just that-----"

"Where'd you learn that word?" Tidus asked.

"From Mr. Zeno," Wakka answered.

"MR. ZENO!" Riku, Sora and Tidus gasped, gawking at Wakka.

"Yeah. After I delivered Miss Utamori's package to him Mr. Zeno accidentally dropped it and I think he spilled it on himself," Wakka said.

"He spilled Chicken Noodle Soup……on himself?" Riku said with a quirked eyebrow.

"That's what happened," Wakka said, "and when Mr. Zeno spilled the chicken noodle soup on himself he said 'STUPID PIECE OF !'"

"Why would he say that? Chicken Noodle Soup tastes better when it's spilled all over you," Tidus said licking his lips hungrily.

"I know," Sora said, "guess Mr. Zeno doesn't like Chicken Noodle Soup."

"But why did he say 'STUPID PIECE OF !'?" Riku asked.

Wakka shrugged.

"Who cares why he said it? What's really important is that sounds like a cool word," Tidus said.

"Yeah. I'm loving the word !" Sora said enthusiastically.

"Hey you guys, what's going on?" Selphie asked as both her and Kairi appeared behind Wakka. Sora, Riku, Wakka and Tidus turned to the two girls.

"Wakka learned a cool new word," Sora answered.

"Really? What is it?" Kairi asked.

"" Sora replied.

"?" Kairi repeated confusedly.

"Yes " Sora said.

"Oh. sounds interesting," Selphie said.

"What does mean Wakka?" Kairi asked curiously.

"I don't know but it sounds cool to me," Wakka answered.

"I don't know Wakka. Are you sure that is a good word?" Riku questioned.

"Of course it's a good word Riku. Why else would an _adult_ like Mr. Zeno use it?" Wakka said, "Besides my mommy and daddy always tell me that what a responsible adult says is a good thing and even though Mr. Zeno is creepy and mean, he's still a responsible adult, right? So basically since Mr. Zeno is a responsible adult is a good word to say because he said it,"

"I guess you're right," Riku said.

"So I guess it's okay for us to say , right?" Kairi asked.

"Yup! is all good!" Sora said.

"Alright guys listen up!" Tidus said, "Thanks to Mr. Zeno, the six of us have learned the awesomest new word in the entire world. The word is and from hence forth, is in our vocab---vocub---

"Vocabulary?" Riku said.

"Right. From now on is in our vocabulary!" Tidus declared, "Right guys?"

"Right. We solemnly swear to forever use the word ," said Sora, Riku, Wakka, Selphie and Kairi.

"Secret Handshake!" Tidus said. He and the others did their secret handshake which was to spit into their hands and then shake the other's hand.

The six of them always did that whenever they made a pledge or a promise.

"We've got to come up with a better secret handshake," Riku said wiping spit off his hand.

"You could say that again," Selphie said.

"So what now?" Kairi asked.

"Oh I know! I know! Let's go share our new word with everyone!" Sora said jumping up and down ecstatically.

"That's not a bad idea Sora," Tidus said, "I betcha everyone is gonna like the word ,"

"Even Miss Utamori. Don't forget we have to tell her about too," Kairi said.

"Yeah!" Riku said.

"So what are we waiting for?" Selphie said.

"Let's do it!" cheered Sora.

---

Twenty more minutes passed and eventually the bell to end the first period of Playtime rang. Now it was Snack-time.

Like every Snack-time, Miss Utamori garnished the snack-table with the usual pile of snacks and goodies that attracted the preschoolers to devour its sugar-flavored, sugar-coated or chocolate-filled contents.

Sora was at the front of the line infront of the snack-table.

Armed with his plate Sora began piling his plate with Pringles and chocolate-chip biscuits. Sora then reached out to grab himself a tiger-shaped Juicy-cup of Strawberry-Pineapple Juice placed in the middle of the table where all the beverages were placed. As Sora took up the Juicy-cup, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

Sora spun around immediately to find himself face to face with two girls. Sora recognized one of the girls as being his friend Penelo but he had no clue of the identity of the other girl.

This particular young girl appeared around the same age as Penelo. She had chocolate-brown skin; tangerine eyes and elegant white hair that was combed out with a jet black bando.

The young girl also wore a black vest, with a white rose printed in the center, with matching black short pants and black shoes.

Sora stared at the new girl. To him, she was…cute but Sora's thoughts of the girl were interrupted by Penelo.

"Hello Sora," Penelo greeted.

"Hiya Penelo. How are you?" Sora said.

"I'm fine. I was just wondering if you can tell me and my new friend a joke," Penelo said rather shyly.

"Your new friend?" Sora turned his gaze back to the new girl. The young girl smiled at Sora. Sora's cheeks turned red as he returned the smile.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Sora, this is my new friend Fran. Fran this is Sora," Penelo said introducing the two.

Fran outstretched a hand to Sora.

"Nice to meet you Sora," Fran said. She had a shrill voice. Like a cat's.

Sora shook Fran's hand. "It's nice to meet you too Fran," he said.

"So Sora, Penelo here told me that you are quite a funny boy. She said that you tell the funniest jokes," Fran said.

"Well I wouldn't quite say that I'm the funniest boy in the class," Sora said modestly.

"Are you kidding me? Sora you are the funniest person I've ever met," Penelo said, "I have an idea. Why don't you tell Fran that joke you told me, Vann and Ashe once Sora. You know the one about the numbers,"

"Okay I'll tell you," Sora said. He cleared his throat before talking again. "Why is six afraid of seven?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. Why is six afraid of seven?" Fran asked curiously.

"Because seven ate nine," Sora replied. Penelo began laughing once Sora was finished telling the joke. Fran, on the other hand, looked confused.

"I don't get it," Fran said.

"Ha! Ha! Come on Fran, you're smart; why else could six be afraid of seven. Because seven ate nine. Get it? Seven _eight_ nine," Penelo giggled.

"Oh I get it now," Fran said. She then giggled too. "That joke was funny," she said.

"See I told you that Sora tells the funniest jokes," Penelo said.

"Wow Sora. You are funny. You're like one of those funny clowns at the circus," Fran said.

"And you're cool Fran," Sora said beaming at Fran toothily. "Cool like " Sora added.

"SORA!" a voice bellowed.

Sora turned to the source of the voice. The voice belonged to Miss Utamori. The teacher stood before Sora, Fran and Penelo and was looking at Sora all the while with a flabbergasted expression hinted on her face.

"Oh hi Miss Utamori. You look pretty today," Sora said complimenting the teacher on the blue dress she wore that morning.

Though Sora's compliment flattered her, Miss Utamori still frowned at Sora.

"Sora! What did you just say about Fran?" Miss Utamori asked. Her tone sounded serious.

"I said that Fran was cool like ," Sora answered.

Miss Utamori gasped and covered her mouth. "Sora! Of all the---I can't believe that you would say such a thing to your friend," Miss Utamori said.

"Say what? All I said was Fran was cool like----"

"---Don't say that word!"

"What?"

"That's it!" Miss Utamori bellowed. "Sora I will not tolerate such language in my classroom,"

"Huh? But Miss Utamori----"Sora began but Miss Utamori raised a finger and silenced him.

"No buts Sora. I want you to go to the corner of the classroom. You're in 'Time out'." Miss Utamori said.

"But---Miss Utamori…."

"GO!" Miss Utamori bellowed harshly. Sora stared at Miss Utamori before pouting sadly.

"Aw man!" Sora groaned. Folding his arms disappointedly, Sora marched past Fran and Penelo, who were both just as shocked about the current situation as Sora was, and made his way toward the lone corner of the classroom…the 'Time Out Corner'. Little did Sora know, he wasn't going to be the only one there.

"What?!" Sora stopped in his tracks and gawked. When he had came to the Time Out corner he had expected for him to be by himself but what Sora found shocked him. He was not the only one in Time Out. Joining Sora in punishment were his friends: Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Riku and Kairi. Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Kairi and Riku looked to Sora as he approached them.

The six friends goggled at one another for seconds and then with one finger pointed at the other, they all asked each other the question that was buzzing in their minds.

"You too?" said all six friends at the same time.

"I can't believe it. You're in trouble too Sora," spoke Kairi in shock.

Sora merely nodded in response to Kairi's inquiry.

"Let me guess. You said the word and Miss Utamori sent you to Time Out," Riku said.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Sora asked.

"The same thing happened to the rest of us eh," Wakka said.

"It's true. Kairi and I were playing Dolly House with Paine, Rikku and Yuna and because the both of us said that Paine's Halloween Barbie Doll looked like Miss Utamori put us in Time Out," Selphie explained.

"Really?" Sora said.

Both Kairi and Selphie nodded.

"Meh! Don't talk for us," Tidus said indicating both him and Wakka, "Vaan challenged Wakka and me to a game of Blitzball. Of course the both of us beat Vaan and his partner hands down but just because me and Wakka cheered '!' after the match, Miss Utamori sent us to the Time Out Corner,"

"It was embarrassing man," Wakka said crossing his arms.

"How did you get into trouble Riku?" Sora asked facing the lilac-haired 5-year-old.

"That's the strange part. I didn't do anything wrong. All I did was try a piece of banana bread and said that it tasted like and for that Miss Utamori put me here," Riku said. "She didn't even let me finish eat my piece of banana bread," Riku added grumpily.

"What about you Sora? How did you wound up here?" Kairi asked.

"I told Penelo's new friend: Fran that she was cool like after she said that I was funny like a circus clown," Sora explained, "and Miss Utamori placed me in Time Out with you guys,"

"Weird," Kairi muttered.

"Wakka are you positive that is a good word? I mean we all said it and looked what happened to us," Tidus said.

Wakka placed a finger to his chin. "I don't know what's wrong. Mr. Zeno said so obviously it's a good word," Wakka said.

"So why are we all in trouble?!" Selphie shouted.

"How should I know?!" Wakka shouted back.

"Man this sucks," Tidus groaned.

"So much for the coolest word on earth ," Kairi said.

"I thought I told you six not to use that word!" Miss Utamori bellowed harshly appearing before Sora, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Riku and Kairi.

"Miss Utamori why are we trouble?" Kairi asked.

"Can't we go back and eat our snacks?" Riku asked.

"Oh no. As of now I'm holding the six of you in Time Out until after snack-time. No snacks and drinks for any of you not after the way how you all spoke such ugly things to your classmates," Miss Utamori said.

"But Miss Utamori we didn't say any ugly things," Riku said.

"Yeah all we said was ," Sora said.

"Sora! You will stay an extra fifteen minutes in Time Out for uttering that word!" Miss Utamori shouted.

"What?" Sad tears welded up in Sora's eyes and he began to cry. "WAHHHHHHHH!" Sora cried bitterly.

"That's not fair Miss Utamori. Sora didn't do nothing wrong!" Tidus protested while Kairi and Riku comforted their weeping friend.

"That's enough!" Miss Utamori shouted. Her face was red with anger. Miss Utamori looked at Sora and the others with a serious expression plastered on her face.

"I will see the six of you after Snack-time!" Miss Utamori spoke. Her tone of voice was harsh and was hinted with deep seriousness. With another angry look at Sora and his friends, Miss Utamori stalked away, leaving all six youngsters with confused and worried faces.

Sora, Wakka, Riku, Tidus, Kairi and Selphie looked at one another nervously

They were in deep dodo now.

---

Twenty seconds passed. The sound of the bell echoed throughout the entire pre-school. Snack-time had ended and now it was naptime. All children finished the last of their snacks and beverages before making their way towards the Nappy-Cupboard. The entire Nappy-Cupboard inside Miss Utamori's classroom was ransacked as all of her students took out their specific sleepy-bags and naptime toys. But out of an entire class of approximately twenty little kids, only six were not present during naptime.

These six children were: Sora, Riku, Selphie, Kairi, Tidus and Wakka. Miss Utamori had taken the six of them out of class for a private meeting in the hallway.

Miss Utamori had lined them up side by side and was pacing before them back and forth. Sometimes Miss Utamori would even stop in her continuous pace but only to stare at each child squarely.

Wakka, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus and Sora gave each other nervous glances from the corner of their eyes.

Neither of the six knew exactly why they were brought out of their homeroom, especially during naptime however…they each had a feeling they would be finding out the reason soon enough.

"Now I bet the six of you are wondering why I bought you all here, am I right?" Miss Utamori spoke.

Sora and the others nodded their heads.

"Well my reason for doing this is because the six of you have all done something wrong. Something very wrong," Miss Utamori said, "now I know the six of you are all very good children. You were my Cookie Jar Guardians which is why I am very shocked to have found you six doing such a thing. The use of obscene language in my class is forbidden,"

"Excuse me Miss Utamori. What's obscene language?" Selphie asked curiously.

"It's when you use a bad word Selphie, a very bad word," Miss Utamori explained.

"Oh I see," Selphie said understandably.

"I don't get it. When did we ever use obscene language?" Sora asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same question. Sora, Riku, Wakka, Selphie, Tidus and Kairi, what ever possessed you six to say such a horrible word?" Miss Utamori said.

"What word? You mean ?" Kairi asked.

"Yes! That word," Miss Utamori said through gritted teeth.

"But Miss Utamori… isn't a bad word," Riku said.

"Yea is cool!" Sora said.

"No it is not Sora. That word is not a nice word and if the six of you continue to use that word I'm going to have to wash your mouths out with soap," Miss Utamori said.

"Hmmm. I never tasted soap before. Does it taste good?" Sora questioned curiously.

"Probably tastes like ," Tidus said.

"See Miss Utamori. means good things. isn't a bad word, right?" Wakka said.

"Yes it Wakka. Trust me I know from experience that that word is a very bad word," Miss Utamori said, "and to find such a word in the vocabulary of little children as yourselves is shocking. I mean do you three even know what that word means?"

Selphie, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Wakka and Tidus looked at one another before shaking their heads.

"You know come to think of it, what does mean Miss Utamori?" Tidus asked.

"What that word means is…" Miss Utamori whispered the rest to Sora and the others and after she was finished, the six of them jumped back with shocked faces.

"Th—That's what it means?" Tidus said gaping at Miss Utamori. Miss Utamori nodded her head.

"Yup," she answered.

"EW!!" Sora, Wakka, Tidus, Kairi, Riku and Selphie all screwed up their faces in disgust.

"Yuck! You mean to tell me that I said that banana bread tastes like------_that_?" Riku said questionably. Miss Utamori nodded.

"And we said that Paine's doll----"Kairi began.

"----looked like _that_?" Selphie finished. Both she and Kairi buried their faces in their hands. "I can't believe we said such a _horrible _thing about Paine," Kairi groaned, "I'm so ashamed."

"Ditto," Selphie spoke.

"Make that three for me," Sora said, "I just said the same thing about Fran. I can't believe I said such a thing to a cool new friend!" Sora joined Kairi and Selphie in sulking.

"We're so ashamed," the three of them said simultaneously.

"At least you're not the ones who cheered it," Tidus said. Wakka nodded in agreement.

"Now do you six understand why that word is a bad," Miss Utamori said, "now you understand why you must never use it again."

"Yes we do Miss Utamori, yes we do," Riku said.

"Just out of curiosity, wherever did you six learn that horrible word?" Miss Utamori asked.

"Well we learned it from the boys," Selphie said indicating both her and Kairi.

"And who did the boys learn it from?" Miss Utamori asked.

"We learned it from Wakka," Tidus answered.

Miss Utamori turned to Wakka. "Wakka?"

"Yes Miss Utamori." Wakka answered sheepishly.

"Where did you learn that bad word?" Miss Utamori questioned.

"I didn't learn it anywhere," Wakka said, "I learned it from--------"

"Miss Utamori. Hello," greeted a voice. It was Mr. Zeno. He was walking toward Miss Utamori dragging a dirty wet mop at his side. Miss Utamori smiled at Mr. Zeno.

"Hello Mr. Zeno. I see that you're cleaning the hallway," Miss Utamori said.

"Yes I am," Mr. Zeno replied, "and frankly, not to sound rude or anything, you and the younglings are in my way,"

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Zeno. I just needed to speak with these children privately so I came out here," Miss Utamori said.

"Speak privately? Why? Did the squirts do something wrong?" Mr. Zeno questioned.

"Yes. Apparently one of the boys learned a bad word," Miss Utamori said.

"I see. Who's the bad seed?" Mr. Zeno asked.

"His name is Wakka and he's not really a bad seed," Miss Utamori said gesturing to Wakka.

Mr. Zeno eyed Wakka carefully. "Hey. You're the rugrat who brought me the package this morning," Mr. Zeno said, "Hardly thought that you would be the bad seed of the bunch,"

"For the last time Mr. Zeno, Wakka is not a bad seed. He just happened to learn the wrong word from the wrong place," Miss Utamori said, "speaking of which Wakka where did you say you heard that word again?"

"I heard it from Mr. Zeno," Wakka answered.

"What!" Miss Utamori gawked at Mr. Zeno. Mr. Zeno himself widened his eyes in shock. Miss Utamori then placed her hands on her hips and gave Mr. Zeno a look. "Is that true Mr. Zeno? Did you cuss this boy?" Miss Utamori questioned talking seriously.

Mr. Zeno waved his hands infront of him as a sign of protest. "No of course not!" said Mr. Zeno, "I would never say such a word especially to a child."

"But you did say it Mr. Zeno. I heard it with my own two ears," Wakka said, "it was after you dropped Miss Utamori's package into the bucket of water,"

"You dropped my package into a bucket of water!!" Miss Utamori goggled at Mr. Zeno.

"It was an accident," Mr. Zeno said quickly noticing the grim look Miss Utamori was giving him.

"Then after you dropped the package," Wakka continued, "the bucket of Chicken Noodle Water fell on your head Mr. Zeno and that's when I heard you say 'STUPID PIECE OF !'"

Miss Utamori's eyes widened to the point of bulging out of their sockets. The young teacher turned to Mr. Zeno and looked at him squarely. "Is that true Mr. Zeno?" Miss Utamori questioned.

"It might," Mr. Zeno replied flatly. Miss Utamori's left eye twitched uneasily. "Okay it is," Mr. Zeno confessed, "I'm sorry Sarah. I guess I really lost my temper back there and unfortunately for me the rugrat overhead what I said. Are you angry with me Sarah?"

"It's not that I'm angry. I'm just…disappointed," Miss Utamori answered, "Mr. Zeno, you and I are the adults of this school and as the adults we hold sole responsibility for these children which also means that we must be cautious of the things we say among these little children,"

"I guess you're right," Mr. Zeno said leaning his hand against the handle of his mop, "I apologize for the trouble I've caused you and your students,"

"Don't feel sorry Mr. Zeno. It's not all your fault. I should get some of the blame too after all I was the one who went around spreading the word to my friends," Wakka said. "Of course I probably wouldn't have spread the word if I knew what it really meant," Wakka added.

"Ahem what my friend Wakka is really saying Mr. Zeno is that he's sorry," Selphie said.

"Well apology accepted…eh…Wakka, is it?" Mr. Zeno.

"Yup!" Wakka replied smiling.

A low grumbling sound was heard. Everyone turned to Sora, who clutched his stomach.

"Whoops! I've got a rumbling in my tummy. I'm hungry Miss Utamori," Sora said.

"Oh I forgot. The six of you didn't have snack-time," Miss Utamori said.

"Those youngsters hungry? I've got muffins and juice boxes in my closet," Mr. Zeno said, "you kids want some or are you too scared to accept snacks from the creepy janitor?"

"Snacks please!" said Sora, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, Kairi and Riku together, outstretching their hands.

Miss Utamori giggled. "I'll have a muffin too if there's enough," she said.

"Sure. There's enough for everyone," Mr. Zeno said, "C'mon. Follow me."

---

"Thanks for the muffins Mr. Zeno. They're delicious," Selphie said, taking another bite from the muffin in her hand.

Mr. Zeno had taken Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Sora, Kairi and Riku, along with Miss Utamori, to his closet where he gave them all their own plate of muffins and a juice box.

Mr. Zeno smirked at Selphie's compliment.

"Hmn. Of course the muffins are delicious. They were made by me," Mr. Zeno said proudly.

"I guess I was all wrong about you Mr. Zeno. You're not the creepy, mean person that I thought you were. You're cool. "Sora said while sucking on the straw of his banana-yellow juice box.

"Ha! Don't push your luck rugrat. I had a little chat with the boogeyman in the boys' bathroom this afternoon. He gave me a special message to give to ya. He says he misses you," Mr. Zeno said with a smirk.

Sora gagged and sprayed juice down his shirt. "WHAT! The boogeyman! Oh no! I knew he was following me!" Sora spoke hysterically.

A smile played at Mr. Zeno's lips and he fought the urge to laugh at Sora but his hilarity got the better of him. Mr. Zeno held his stomach as he burst out laughing at Sora. Miss Utamori watched him.

"Mr. Zeno…really…"

"Ha! Ha! Ah come on Sarah. I was only playing with the kid," Mr. Zeno chuckled.

"Right," Miss Utamori said wryly. She bit off a piece of her muffin and chewed the raisins in her mouth.

"Now Sarah. About that soup you made for my son…" Mr. Zeno began but Miss Utamori cut him off. "I know. I know. Let's discuss this outside Mr. Zeno," she said.

Mr. Zeno nodded his head and followed Miss Utamori out of the Janitor's Closet, leaving Sora, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, Kairi and Riku inside. When the adults were out of the room, Wakka faced his friends.

"Man that was a close one eh," Wakka spoke, "to think that we almost got into serious trouble because of…'that' word,"

"What word? You mean ---"Wakka clasped his hand over Tidus's mouth to shut him up immediately. "Don't say it Tidus. Remember what it means," Wakka said.

"Oh yeah," Tidus said as Wakka removed his hand from his mouth.

"Hey you guys. Let's make another path. A path to never use the word -I mean 'you know what' ever again, right?" suggested Sora.

The others agreed. "Right. We solemnly swear to never use the word 'you know what' in our vocabulary again," said Selphie, Riku, Kairi, Tidus and Wakka.

"Right!" Sora said, "Secret Handshake!"

Spitting in their hands, Sora and the others shook each other's saliva-covered hands.

"Ew! I have Tidus-spit on my hands," Selphie said distastefully, watching the centre of her hand that was drenched in gooey saliva after shaking hands with Tidus.

"Speak for yourself, your spit is on my hand and who knows what kind of _girl cooties_ was in it," Tidus said. "Oh no! I have GIRL COOTIES! EW! Get 'em off me!" Tidus screamed sneering at Selphie mockingly.

Selphie huffed. "Shut up Tidus! I don't have GIRL COOTIES!" Selphie screamed.

"Yes you do," Tidus said.

"No I don't," Selphie protested.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"Oy vey! Here they go," Wakka groaned over the loud 'YES YOU DO' and 'NO I DON'T' argument between Tidus and Selphie.

Riku heaved a sigh. "I said it before and I'll say it again. We _definitely_ need to find a different secret handshake," Riku said.

Kairi and Sora both nodded their heads in agreement and stared blankly with giant sweatdrops at their temples at the senseless yet continuing brawl between Selphie and Tidus.

"Yup," they said.

---

**Special N/B:** The hidden word '' is '**shit**' (I know. such a bad word, right/). For those who didn't figure it out that's the word. For those who did, good job XD –hands you all Limited Edition Sora plushies-

---

**Sade:** Ah another day. Another update, right Wolfemon?

**Wolfemon:** Yeah. Yeah. –reads 'Cased Closed' comics he snuck from Sade's book-bag-

**Sade:** O.o? Hey! Gimme back my comics –glares at Wolfemon-

**Wolfemon:** -ignores Sade-

**Sade:** Grr! Before I attend to kicking the crap out of my digimon, I'll just like to address you readers on something. I bet you all must be wondering where's the hint for the next chapter that I normally put at the end of an updated chapter, right? Well the reason being is, there is gonna be no other chapter. Surprise!

**Wolfemon:** -drops comic- Nani? Whaddaya mean there's no other chapter.

**Sade:** BUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's right there isn't gonna be another chapter of because I'm taking this chance to accept any requests from the readers. If you'd like to make a request for a chapter, any requests at all, go right ahead. Leave it in your review.

**Wolfemon:** And what if no one leaves a request?

**Sade:** No request means…THE END OF KH: CoM. BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –book'd- -rubs bump on head- Hey! That hurts!

**Wolfemon:** Meh! Just finish talking to the readers, will ya so I can get my comic back.

**Sade:** You mean _my c_omic Anyways I've rambled enough. Hope you dudes enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to leave a request (if you don't have one, it's okay I'll just think of something but if you do, go ahead D). Anyways, sayonara peeps –does 'peace' sign-

**Wolfemon:** Meh! P

**Sade:** I am so gonna get you! –chases Wolfemon around room-

**Wolfemon:** Please review!

---


	7. Request I

"……and that's how it ended," Wakka said finishing his side of the story, "in the end Mr. Zeno turned out to be not much of a bad person at all. He was actually cool despite the fact that he taught us all how to cuss and tricked Sora into believing in the boogeyman,"

"That's right," Sora snorted hugging his knees.

"I wonder how Miss Utamori and Mr. Zeno are doing;" Kairi said thoughtfully, "think the two of them might still be working at the Destiny Island Preschool?"

"I doubt but who knows? Maybe they still are," Tidus said.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't the six of us plan a day to revisit our old kindergarten school and see how everyone is going," Selphie suggested.

"That's not a bad idea Selph but does anyone even remember where the Destiny Island Preschool is?" Sora asked.

"I do. It's on the southern side of the island. Just walk through the forest and you're there," Wakka explained.

"But wouldn't the forest be full of elephant grass after all these years," Kairi said, "We could get lost,"

"Or Selphie could trip and break a nail and we all wouldn't want that, right Selph?" Tidus sniggered grinning at Selphie teasingly.

Selphie frowned at Tidus. "Shut up!" she said snappily.

"Aw don't get mad Selphie I was only kidding with ya. Can't you take a joke baby?" Tidus cooed. He placed his index finger underneath Selphie's chin and lifted her face up to his.

Their faces were only two inches apart now and Tidus smiled at Selphie flirtatiously. A deepened blush crept up on Selphie's face and she pushed herself away from Tidus.

"No I can't take a joke Tidus," Selphie growled. "And don't call me 'baby'," she added with a huff. Tidus sighed as he stared at Selphie dreamily.

"You're so cute when you're angry like that," Tidus said pinching Selphie's cheeks much to her discomfort.

"It's ironic. Back in kindergarten you couldn't even stand to be near Selphie, Tidus," Riku said, "now all you ever do is flirt with her every chance you get. It's strange. What made you take an interest in Selphie all of a sudden Tidus?"

"It's simple Riku. When she growed boobs," Tidus replied modestly, grinning broadly while he stared at the two lumps puncturing through Selphie's tank-top.

"TIDUS! Stop STARING at my CHEST!" Selphie gasped. She then gave Tidus a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Hey! I was only kidding Selphie," Tidus laughed rubbing the spot on the shoulder where Selphie had just punched him. Kairi, Riku, Sora and Wakka laughed at this scene.

"Kairi? Selphie?" a voice said.

A girl approached the six friends. Kairi, Selphie, Sora, Riku, Wakka and Tidus stared blankly at this girl. She appeared to be around the same age as Wakka. She had long jet-black hair tied in an elegant ponytail with chocolate-brown eyes.

This girl wore a greyish sleeve-less mini-T with a matching grey mini-skirt. Black knee-high boots adorned the girl's feet and several black chains and bracelets were worn around her wrists and her neck. The young girl also had a pink Moogle back-pack which she held on her back.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" the girl greeted, her dark lips forced into a toothy smile.

"Eh…hi?" Sora replied sheepishly.

"Do we know you?" Riku asked eyeing the strange new girl from head to toe.

"Yes you do. Well I'm not sure if you remember me from back then but----it's me you guys! Y'know, Lulu," the girl said.

"LULU!!!"

"LULU?"

"HOMYGOD! LULU!!!" Selphie glomped Lulu tightly. "LULU! We haven't seen you since kindergarten! How have you been? It's been nine long years!" Selphie screamed overenthusiastically.

"It's nice to see you again too Selphie," Lulu said grinning as she returned Selphie the hug.

"What are you doing back on Destiny Islands Lulu? I thought you and your family went back to live Hollow Bastion……I mean Radiant Garden after that one week in kindergarten," Riku said.

"We did Riku and we still are," Lulu said letting go of Selphie, "I'm just here to visit my grandparents who live here on the island. Speaking of which I was on my way to my grandparents' house when I saw you guys,"

"Aren't you going to stay and chat with us Lulu? We have a lot to catch up on. A LOT!" Selphie said.

Lulu laughed. "I know Selph. It's been so long since I've seen you all. Heck I barely recognized you six since you've all changed so much," Lulu said, "I probably wouldn't have recognized you at all if it were not for Sora's hair. Still keeping it spiky, eh Sora?"

"Yep. That's my style," Sora said with his trademark goofy smile.

Lulu giggled.

"When could you hang out with us Lulu?" Kairi asked.

"Well I'm only staying on the island for a couple of days and most of the time I'll be at my grandparents' house but---"Lulu looked to Selphie and Kairi who were both giving her pleading looks, "I guess my old folks wouldn't mind if I hung out with my old pals so I'll say tomorrow,"

"Cool," Riku said coolly.

"Yup. Well I best be off. It was nice seeing you again Sora, Riku, Selphie, Kairi, Tidus and…" Lulu trailed off when her eyes met with the face of Wakka.

Despite her pallid complexion, Lulu blushed like mad as she beamed at Wakka. Wakka himself flushed deeply and he returned the smile to Lulu.

"He----Hi Lulu," Wakka said shyly.

"Hey Wakka," Lulu said giddily, "long time no see,"

"Yeah, It's been nine years since we've last seen each---other," Wakka said.

"Didn't we just say all of that?" Sora whispered only to be rewarded with a nudge to the ribs by Riku. Wakka and Lulu continued to stare at each other languorously.

Either refused to revert their gazes for they were both lost in each other's eyes. It was only when a loud BEEP sounded from Sora's wristwatch when Lulu and Wakka were brought back to reality.

"Damn! My old folks must be pissed with me by now!" Lulu cussed softly. She then looked at Wakka with a sheepish smile. "I better get going. My grandparents are probably wondering where I am right now. I have to go," Lulu started to walk off but before she left she looked back at Sora and the others.

"See ya tomorrow guys," Lulu yelled waving behind at her friends. "Bye Wakka," Lulu added. Winking at Wakka, she blew him a kiss before disappearing in the distance along the beach.

"Wow! It's amazing how _much_ Lulu has changed since kindergarten," Riku spoke after Lulu's departure.

"No kidding," Tidus said, "Lulu is hot, right Wakka?" The spiky-blonde smirked at Wakka.

"……"

Wakka didn't answer. He was too preoccupied staring into the distance along the path of the beach that Lulu had taken.

"Hello? Earth to Wakka?" Tidus fanned his hand infront of Wakka's eyes. Wakka blinked.

"Huh? What?" Wakka turned to Tidus. "What is it Tidus?" Wakka asked.

Tidus smiled at Wakka knowingly. "You were thinking about Lulu, weren't ya Wakka?" Tidus asked grinning.

The blush on Wakka's face deepened to the point of him resembling an apple. "Is it that obvious?"

"YES!" Tidus said flatly.

Wakka scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Eh I 'm sorry but I can't help it man," Wakka said, "it's been so long since I've seen Lulu and to see how pretty she's gotten really makes me think about her even more,"

"Y'know Wakka back in kindergarten Lulu had a big crush on you," Selphie said.

"She did? Well since we're being honest here I kinda had a teensy crush on Lulu back in kindergarten too but for some reason I was always afraid to talk to her back then. I forgot why though, "Wakka said.

"Maybe it's because back then Lulu was known in our class as _Cootie Luluie_, right?" Sora said.

"I remember that. All the boys thought that she had cooties and stayed away from her," Selphie said.

"Even you stayed away from her Wakka. You thought she had cooties," Kairi said.

"Hey how can you blame me? Back in kindergarten a boy having _cooties_ was worst than having the flu and any girl who had cooties to give a boy was bad news," Wakka said.

"Is that why you four neglected me and Kairi?" Selphie said pointing between Sora, Tidus, Riku and Wakka.

"What are you talking 'bout Selph? We've always hung around with you and Selphie," Riku said.

"That's true. But there was a time in kindergarten when you guys refused to talk or even play with us," Selphie said.

"You're not talking about when we thought you guys had cooties, right?" Sora asked.

"Yes! That time exactly," Kairi said.

"Ah come on Kairi. Can you really blame us for wanting to stay away from you girls? After all, you girls were girls and girls had _cooties_…at least that was what we thought back in kindergarten," Tidus said, "since you guys had your chances to talk I'll tell the story this time, right?"

Riku, Wakka, Sora, Selphie and Kairi nodded their heads.

"Now," Tidus leaned back on the warm sands and began to tell the story, "this whole _cooties_ thing happened on the day when _Cootie Luluie_---I mean Lulu was transferred to our kindergarten school……the day of the first _cooties plague_………"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+**

Request from an anonymous reviewer named "Mr. Fipp".

Now kindly follow the pretty arrow and enjoy the chapter!


	8. Cooties Plague Part I

**CHAPTER SIX: COOTIES PLAGUE PART 1**

It was another average morning at the Destiny Island Preschool on Destiny Islands. While Miss Utamori was occupied with stacking papers and toys that some of the students left lying on the floor, a familiar group of her students were playing in the middle of the classroom.

This particular group consisted of four boys and two girls all of whom were: Sora, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and Kairi.

The six friends were indulged in a competitive game of jacks…though one of the friends seemed more preoccupied with something else than the game itself.

"Come on Riku. Aren't you done yet?" whined an impatient Tidus.

It was Riku's turn to play the jacks and after two rounds of playing ones, twos, threes, fours and all the way to tens, it was still Riku's turn and apparently Tidus was becoming restless.

Riku ignored Tidus's constant whines and continued to play his second round of threes with the jacks. Riku tossed the ball into the air and while in midair, Riku grabbed three of the jacks and then caught the ball skillfully. Riku continued this routine until he was on his last jack in threes. Tossing the ball in midair again, Riku grabbed the last jack and then snatched the ball out of the air before it hit the ground.

"Ha! Now it's time for fours," Riku said. He grinned at Tidus who huffed and fell backwards onto his back with an angered 'Humph'.

"It's not fair. I wanna play! I wanna play!" whined Wakka.

"Don't be such a baby Tidus. You know the rules of jacks. None of us can play until Riku's turn is over," Selphie said.

"But Riku's been playing for _hours_!" Tidus whined.

"It's only been a couple of minutes Tidus," Kairi said.

"But it feels like hours," Tidus groaned. The spiky-blonde sat up and turned to Wakka who was sitting between him and Sora. "Wakka tell Riku that it's my turn to play," Tidus said looking at Wakka pleadingly.

"Oh yeah Tidus. Like Wakka is gonna help you. Unlike you Wakka is waiting patiently for his turn, right Wakka?" Selphie said.

"…"

"Wakka?" Selphie fanned her hands infront of Wakka's face. No response came from the carrot-head. His attention appeared to be more focused on something from across the classroom.

"Hello? Earth to Wakka!" Selphie said now shaking the boy roughly. Still Wakka didn't answer.

"It's no good. He won't listen to me," Selphie said whiningly.

"Let a professional handle this Selphie," Tidus said. He pushed himself infront of Selphie and knelt on his knees facing Wakka's side. Tidus placed his mouth to Wakka's ear and without warning…screamed in his ears.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Tidus yelled.

"WHAAAAAAH!"

Wakka snapped out of his daydream and jumped to his feet with his hand clasped over his ears. Tidus's voice echoed in his mind and pounded against his throbbing ear-drums.

"Ouch! Tidus! What were you trying to do? Make me deaf?!" Wakka bellowed glaring at Tidus.

Tidus looked at Selphie. "See? Told ya I could have brought Wakka back," Tidus said arrogantly. Selphie nodded. Wakka, on the other hand, looked at both of his friends and blinked confusedly.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Wakka asked.

"Um…Wakka, what were you staring at?" Selphie asked.

"Staring at? Me? Oh---I wasn't staring at anything," Wakka answered with a tiny blush tinted on his tanned cheeks. It was obvious he was lying.

"Don't lie to us Wakka. We know you were staring at _something_ now tell us the truth!" Selphie demanded.

Wakka sighed.

"Alright I'll tell the truth," Wakka said, "to be honest Selphie I was looking at……_her_," Wakka gestured across the classroom. His finger was pointing to a little girl playing with dolls by herself. The little girl had long jet-black locks tied in two ponytails and deep brown eyes.

She wore a grey jacket over a white T-shirt with grey short-jeans and a pair of black slippers. Several bracelets decorated the girl's wrists and a single black diamond tied with a black string to make a necklace was worn around her neck.

The little girl giggled as she continued to play with her dolls and despite playing by herself, she was having a lot of fun.

Wakka gave another languorous sigh and smiled goofily at the young girl as he watched her from afar.

"Hey I know that girl. Isn't that Lulu the transfer student from Hollow Bastion?" Selphie questioned.

Wakka nodded. "I know. Isn't she cool?" he spoke dreamily.

"Cool? More like creepy," Sora said glancing at Lulu.

"She may appear creepy-looking and scary but you can't always judge a book by its cover," Selphie said.

"Yeah. Lulu is really nice and like Wakka said, very cool. She even likes to play dolly dress-up and have tea-parties like me and Selphie," Kairi said.

"Great. Just what we need. Another girly-girl," Tidus said.

"Aw hush up Tidus," Selphie retorted.

"Yo Sora! Riku! Tidus! Wakka!" a voice greeted. Sora and the others looked up to be greeted by another little boy.

He had shortly-trimmed chestnut hair and light brown eyes with a slightly pale complexion. The little boy wore a blue and white vest with the words 'Olympus Coliseum' printed on the front in golden lettering with a pair of white short-jeans and blue sandals. White and blue wristbands were worn around the boy's wrists and his fingers were each decorated with multicoloured rubber-bands.

This young boy's name was Balthier, best friend of Vaan, and also a dear friend to Sora, Riku, Wakka and Tidus.

"Hey Balthier, what's up?" Tidus said giving Balthier a high five.

"Nothing much," Balthier answered. He spoke with a sort of British accent. "Hey you guys wanna join Vaan and me for a game of Blitzball?" Balthier asked.

"Sure. We're game," Wakka said.

"And we'd be sure to kick your butts," Tidus said arrogantly.

Balthier gave a scandalous laugh. "Ha! That's what you think," he said.

"Oooh! Are you guys going to play blitzball?" asked an enthusiastic Fran as she and Vaan accompanied by Penelo, Ashe and Lulu approached Balthier.

Balthier nodded his head in response to Fran's inquiry. "Yup. Vaan and I are playing against Wakka, Tidus, Riku and Sora and of course we're gonna beat them all, right Vaan?" Balthier looked to his best friend.

Vaan nodded. "Right," he answered.

Tidus snorted. "Beat us. Yeah right," he said.

"Oooh! Blitzball sounds like a lot of fun. Mind if I play?" Fran asked.

"Umm…sorry Fran but you can't," Balthier answered.

"Why not?" Fran asked with her arms crossed.

"Duh! Because blitzball is more of a boys' game and not much of a sissy girls' game," Balthier answered.

"Girls can play blitzball too y'know," Fran argued.

"Yeah but……" Balthier started but Fran cut him off.

"No buts Balthier. Us girls wanna play blitzball too so let us play!" Fran ordered.

"Yeah!" the other girls chorused.

Balthier looked between Fran and the other girls before shrugging his shoulders in defeat. "Fine. We'll let you girls play blitzball with the big boys but…you'll need a team," Balthier said.

"Yeah. Wakka, Tidus, Sora, Riku, Balthier and I are a team. Where's yours?" Vaan asked.

"Our team has me, Selphie, Kairi, Penelo, Ashe and Lulu," Fran answered.

"LULU?" Balthier and Vaan gawked at the new girl. Lulu blushed shyly.

"I can't believe it. _She_ can play blitzball?" Vaan said in disbelief.

"Better than you," Fran said.

"Ha! I'll be the judge of that," Vaan said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this game started," Fran said.

"Hey Fran, before we start let's have a little bet, shall we?" Balthier said, "If the boys win then you girls have to eat twenty mud pies each……with cockroaches,"

"Fine Balthier but---if the girls win then the boys have to say---"Fran whispered the rest in Balthier's ear. Balthier looked at Fran strangely.

"What! You're kidding!" Balthier said.

"Nope I'm not," Fran answered, "Is it a deal Balthier or are the boys chicken?" Fran did an imitation of a chicken infront of Balthier much to his dislike.

"Ha! That's what you think Fran," Balthier said.

"So it's a deal?" Fran said. She held out her hand.

"You bet your diaper it is," Balthier said shaking Fran's hand to confirm their deal.

"Come on boys! To the playground!" Vaan shouted.

"Yeah!" One by one, the feet of Balthier, Riku, Sora, Tidus, Vaan and Wakka trampled the floor and sped onto the playground grass.

"Let's go girls!" Fran yelled. She ran outside onto the school playground followed by Ashe, Kairi, Lulu, Penelo and Selphie.

**---**

"Say it! Say it!"

"No I won't,"

"We made a deal, remember? So you have to say it,"

"Fine. We'll say it,"

"Girlsruleandboysdrool!"

"What was that?"

"Girlsruleandboysdrool!"

"Come again?"

"Girlsruleandboysdrool!"

"We can't hear you!"

"GIRLS RULE AND BOYS DROOL!"

"Sheesh! Are you happy now?"

"Yes I am,"

It was the end of the Battle of the Sexes blitzball match between Balthier's team and Fran's team and in the end the girls proved victorious dominating the boys with a score of 3:2

Now Balthier, Sora, Riku, Wakka, Tidus and Vaan stood with their heads lowered in shame while Fran, Selphie, Kairi, Lulu, Ashe and Penelo poked fun at them much to their own personal amusement.

"I can't believe we lost to a bunch of tea-sipping, dolly-dressing, sissy girls," Balthier said.

"Don't feel bad Balthier. You guys played at your best," Fran said. "Unfortunately your best wasn't enough to help you win," Fran added with a smirk.

"Stop rubbing it in Fran," Balthier said, "besides we probably would have scored that last goal and won if a certain someone didn't fumble and drop the blitzball," Balthier looked directly at Vaan as he said this.

"For the billionth time I'm sorry for causing us to lose the game Balthier," Vaan said, "it's just that…I don't feel so good you guys," Vaan clutched his stomach and groaned.

"Are you okay Vaan?" Penelo questioned concernedly.

"You look a little green," said Ashe.

"It's probably just some left-over adrenaline after playing such an awesome game," Sora said wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"Sora's right. I have to admit you girls played a good game, for girls that is," Riku said.

"Thanks Riku," Kairi said.

"And you weren't so bad yourself Lulu. I mean that last goal that you scored was awesome," Wakka said, "you're such an awesome player," Wakka smiled at Lulu who flushed under his gaze.

"Thank you Wakka. You were good too," Lulu said squeakily.

RING! RING! The bell to end the first period of playtime echoed from the inside of the classroom. Now it was snack-time.

"Come on everybody let's head inside," Selphie said.

"Yeah man. We're all gonna need some serious chow to gain back the energy we lost from playing this game," Wakka said.

"You got that right," Balthier said. He then yawned tiredly. "Man I feel sleepy and it's not even naptime yet," Balthier said.

"Hey Balthier, race ya to the snack-table or are you too sleepy to race me," Fran said challengingly.

"Ha! You're on _Franny_!" Balthier said.

He and Fran both then sped off for the snack-table with the others walking slowly back inside.

**---**

"What a good game," Kairi said wiping sweat off her face with a wet towel.

"Yeah. Who knew blitzball was that fun?" Selphie said drinking some water from a tiny tiger-shaped mug.

"I guess blitzball isn't just a boys' game anymore, eh guys?" Kairi said smiling at Sora, Riku, Wakka and Tidus.

The four boys rolled their eyes at Kairi.

"You're just saying that because the girls won the match Kairi," Sora said.

"Just you wait. We'll cream you girls the next time there's a blitzball match," said Tidus.

Selphie and Kairi looked at each with smirks on their faces and then turned to the boys. "You wish!" they said.

Kairi then looked toward the snack-table. As always the table was piled with its usual assortment of delicacies and beverages with the addition of a few new snacks and…like always, the snack-table was bombarded with the hands and tiny fingers of little children picking greedily at its edible contents.

"Come on you guys the line at the snack-table is getting longer. We'd better grab some snacks before it's all gone," Kairi said.

"You and Selphie grab the snacks Kairi, the rest of us will deal with getting the seats, okay?" Riku said.

"Aright. Make sure to get us some nice seats," Selphie said.

"Be back in a jiffy," Kairi said. She and Selphie went to the snack-table.

While the girls got the snacks, the boys did their share of work. Sora, Riku, Wakka and Tidus visited the storage cupboard and pulled out some inflatable chairs for the four of them and Selphie and Kairi to sit on. When they were finished, Riku, Wakka, Tidus and Sora returned to their spot in the classroom, placed down the inflatable chairs and then flopped their butts onto them. Two extra inflatable chairs were left for Kairi and Selphie and the boys enjoyed the comforts of their inflatable chairs while waiting patiently for the girls' return.

"Ah this feels good," Tidus said leaning back comfortably in his chair.

"You could say that again," Riku said.

"So what do you guys wanna do in the next period of playtime?" Sora asked.

"I dunno. We've already played blitzball so what else is there for us to do?" asked Tidus.

"I know. We can play Traffic Light," Wakka suggested.

"Traffic Light? What's that?" Sora asked.

"It's a game that Selphie taught me and Wakka. One person stands infront of a group of players, counts to three and then says _Green light_," Wakka explained, "When the person says _Green Light_ the other players are allowed to move but if the person says _Red Light_----"

"…then the other players have to freeze in place until the player says _Green Light _'cause if they move then they're out of the game," Tidus finished.

"I get it," Sora said.

"But what's the objective of this game?" Riku asked.

"The main objective of Traffic Light is to tag the person giving the instructions," Wakka answered, "'cause when you tag them you now get a chance to torture everyone. It's more fun than it sounds and it's even better when you play the game,"

"Sounds cool," Riku said.

"I'd love to play Traffic Light." Sora said.

"Me too," Riku said.

"Alright. We'll ask Selphie and Kairi if they'd like to play it after naptime and it's best if we let Selphie be the one to say Red Light, Green Light," Wakka said.

"How come?" Riku asked curiously.

"'Cause it's more fun when Selphie does it," Wakka said.

"Mainly because she loves to torture people," Tidus said jokingly.

Riku, Sora and Wakka laughed.

"Aw how nice. You boys wanna play a widdle game with your widdle girly-friends. Ha! A moment while I vomit," came a cold-hearted voice.

Sora, Tidus, Wakka and Riku looked up from their seats and standing before them was a little boy with spiky-bluenette hair and pitch black eyes wearing an orange Hoodie with matching orange pants and orange converse-minis.

He was accompanied by two other boys who were both twins and were wearing the same outfit: Red Hoodies (with their respective names printed across the front), red baggy jeans and red converse-minis.

This boy was none other than Mitchell. Mitchell was the class bully. As a matter of fact he was the bully of the entire school. Mitchell was mean beyond compare and till that end he was hated by almost ever little kid in the class. Everyone except his two lackeys and somewhat friends: Butch and Cassidy (A/N: Names sound familiar?). Mitchell stood infront of Sora who glared at him squarely. Sora didn't like Mitchell much. He had come to dislike the 6-year-old after he had pulled down his pants infront of a group of girls. It was the most embarrassing day of Sora's kindergarten life and he had never forgiven Mitchell for that.

"Oh it's you Mitchell," Sora spoke coldly, "what do you want?"

"How can you guys do it?" Mitchell asked. He ignored Sora's inquiry completely.

"Do what? We didn't do nothing," Tidus said.

"Yes you did," Butch said.

"You were hanging out with those girly-girls," Cassidy said.

"How can you guys do it? Why do you do it?" Mitchell asked.

"Selphie and Kairi aren't just any girly-girls. They're our friends," said Sora.

"Oh really," Mitchell said, "Aren't you guys afraid of getting 'it'? Y'know…cooties?"

"Nope. Selphie and Kairi don't have cooties," Riku said.

"How positive are you about that?" asked Cassidy.

"One hundred percent," Tidus answered.

"I see," Mitchell said, "Fine. Have it your way. C'mon guys! Let's leave these boys alone with their girly-friends,"

"Right," Cassidy and Butch followed behind Mitchell and the three left Riku, Wakka, Sora and Tidus.

"Humph! Who put a bee in his undy?" Sora huffed.

"No clue eh," Wakka answered with a shrug.

"Hey you guys we're back," Selphie called as she and Kairi approached Riku, Sora, Tidus and Wakka. Each girl carried a respective tray of biscuits and cupcakes with a side of potato chips and a juicy-cup of juice for themselves and the boys.

"Oh boy! Food at last! I was starving," Tidus said hungrily. He and Riku helped Kairi and Selphie give out the trays and juicy-cups to Wakka and Sora while grabbing one for themselves.

"I hope you guys don't mind if some company joined us for snack-time," Kairi said. She pointed behind her. Turns out the company were Ashe, Balthier, Fran, Lulu and Penelo who stood behind Kairi holding onto their trays of snacks and juice-boxes as well as their inflatable chairs.

Sora, Wakka, Tidus and Riku nodded.

"Of course we don't mind. They're our friends," Sora said.

"As long as the girls don't start a girly-teaparty," Tidus said dryly.

"Very funny Tidus," Selphie said wryly. She and Kairi sat on their inflatable chairs while Penelo, Ashe, Fran and Lulu pulled up their chairs before sitting down. The only person who wasn't seated was Balthier.

"Hey Balthier. Aren't you gonna sit down?" Riku asked looking up at the light-haired brunette.

"I will but first I gotta find Vaan," Balthier said.

"Wasn't he with you?" Fran asked.

"He was but then he disappeared," Balthier said.

"Maybe you should ask Miss Utamori where he is," Penelo suggested.

"Good idea. I'll go ask her," Balthier said.

"Wait! We'll come with you," Tidus said. He, Sora, Riku and Wakka rose from their chairs and followed Balthier to Miss Utamori. Fortunately for them Miss Utamori was still in the classroom and was seated by her desk.

"Um…Miss Utamori? Have you seen Vaan?" Balthier asked, tiptoeing high enough so he can see over the desk. Miss Utamori smiled as she looked down at Balthier.

"Hello Balthier," Miss Utamori said, "how may I help you?"

"I just wanted to know where Vaan is. Have you seen him?" Balthier asked.

"Vaan? I believe he's gone home," Miss Utamori replied.

Balthier's eyes widened. "What? How come he when home? It's not even the end of school yet," Balthier said.

"Well Vaan complained to me about feeling ill so I called his parents and they came and took him home," Miss Utamori explained.

"Oh…I see," Balthier said.

"I'm very sorry Balthier," Miss Utamori said apologetically.

"It's okay Miss Utamori. Thanks anyways," Balthier said. Miss Utamori nodded and returned to what she was previously doing which was reading a book. Balthier turned and walked off.

"How did it go?" Riku asked Balthier as he stopped infront of him, Wakka, Tidus and Sora.

Balthier heaved a sigh, "Miss Utamori said that Vaan went home," he answered.

"What? How come?" Sora asked.

"She said that she called his parents to take him home 'cause he complained of being sick but do you know what the weird part is," Balthier said, "it's really weird how Vaan suddenly got sick. I mean he was fine a moment ago,"

"But didn't he say he wasn't feeling too good?" Riku said.

"He did. It was right after the blitzball game with the girls," Sora said.

"I don't get it. What caused Vaan to be sick of a sudden?" Balthier asked.

"Maybe it was a tummy-ache," Wakka said.

"But Vaan didn't eat anything before the match," Balthier said.

"Then what could it be?" Tidus asked.

"I'll tell you what it is," Mitch said. He and his friends: Butch and Cassidy appeared before Sora and the others. Sora snorted upon Mitch's presence.

"You again Mitchell," Sora said sternly.

"Be quiet porcupine-head!" Mitchell snapped. He then turned to Balthier. "You wanna know what caused ya friend to go sick. I'll give ya one word," Mitchell said, "cooties,"

"Ah come on Mitchell. Everyone knows that cooties aren't real," Balthier said,

"Are they Balthier? Are they? If not then explain another way that Vaan could have gotten sick in such a short period of time?" Mitchell said,

"Well it's uh……uh……..I don't know," Balthier answered.

"Exactly," said Mitchell, "Face it. I'm right. It's cooties,"

"But I always thought that cooties was just a mere figment of our imagination and don't truly exist," Riku said.

"Aren't you a Mr.Smartypants?" Mitchell said sarcastically, "Believe me when I tell you this boys, cooties does exist. I mean have you guys noticed that there are more boys than girls in this entire classroom? What do ya think is the reason for that?"

"Because all the new students we got were girls," Sora answered.

"WRONG! The real reason is because all the boys…are being turned into girls," Mitchell said.

Riku laughed. "Ha! That's ridiculous Mitch. The idea of a boy turning into a girl is impossible," Riku said.

"Oh it's possible Riku. It's very possible for a boy to turn into a girl if he has cooties," Mitchell said.

"I mean how else can you explain the girls beating you boys at blitzball?" Butch said.

"Duh! Because the girls had Fran and Lulu on their team and they're both good players, for girls that is," Tidus answered.

"Besides it was Vaan's fault we lost in the first place," Balthier said, "if he hadn't dropped the ball and allowed Lulu to score we would have won,"

"And why do you think Vaan dropped the ball?" Cassidy said.

"I don't know. Because he was clumsy?" Balthier answered.

"Nope. WRONG again!" Mitchell said. "It's because he was given the cooties virus," Mitchell added, "Think about it. We all know that Vaan is a pretty good blitzball player and would never ever miss a chance to score a goal which is why the girls had to give him the cooties. That way they could add him to their growing squadron of girls,"

"What? Look! This whole cooties situation just doesn't make any sense," Riku said, "I mean even if the cooties virus did exist and Vaan somehow caught it, who could have he caught it from? I mean I know pretty much for a fact that none of our friends who are girls definitely don't have the cooties so how could he have gotten it?"

"You're wrong Riku. There is a girly-friend of yours who we know has the cooties virus," said Butch.

"Oh really. Who?" Wakka asked.

"Two words. Cootie Luluie," Mitch answered.

"Cootie Luluie? Who's that?" Sora asked.

"Our so-called transfer student," Cassidy answered.

"You mean Lulu?" Wakka said.

"Yup. She's the one. The walking/talking cootie virus," Mitchell said.

"What?! Mitchell don't be ridiculous. Lulu is nice. She wouldn't hurt a fly," Sora said.

"Yes she wouldn't hurt a fly but she'll definitely spread the cooties virus to a bunch of widdle boys," Mitchell said, "I mean why do you think her old school in Wollow Bastion sent her here?"

"So she can experience a different culture," Wakka answered.

"No! To get rid of her," Mitchell answered, "because Cootie Luluie was turning all the boys into girly-girls with her nasty cooties virus and now that she's here in our school she's planning on killing out all us boys with the cooties. It's gonna be a cooties plague,"

"Mitchell is right. Why do you think she's hanging out with you guys? I bet she's trying to get close to ya and when ya guard's done she'll give ya the cooties and you'll become a girl," said Butch.

"Yeah. She especially wants you Wakka," Cassidy said smirking at the carrot head, "why do ya think she's always smiling at ya?"

"Because she likes me," Wakka answered.

"Nope because she's already targeted you as her number one prey," Cassidy answered.

Wakka swallowed and gave a nervous shudder.

"St—Stop trying to scare us Mitchell," Riku spoke squeakily, "what your saying is not true,"

"Yeah. Cootie Luluie----I mean Lulu is our friend. She's nice. Just like Kairi and Selphie said she was," Tidus said.

"Duh! Of course those girly-girl friends of yours will say she's nice because she's using them," said Butch.

"WHAT!"

"Using them for what?" Balthier asked.

"Think about it. Why spread the virus yourself when you can get others to do it for you?" said Cassidy.

"HUH?"

"URGH! Don't you weenies get it! Cootie Luluie had spread her disgusting cooties virus to every other girl in this room and now she's hoping that they'll finish the job and give it to the boys," Mitchell said.

"Then that means-----"

"YES! Every last girly-girl in this room is a walking plague of boy-devouring COOTIES!" Mitchell shouted.

"Even Kairi and Selphie?" Wakka said questionably.

Mitchell, Butch and Cassidy nodded their heads.

"And Fran, Penelo and Ashe?" asked Balthier.

Again Mitchell, Butch and Cassidy nodded. Riku, Balthier, Sora, Tidus and Wakka all gasped loudly and goggled at one another fearfully. Riku then gave a harsh laugh.

"HA! I don't believe you Mitchell," Riku said, "what you and your buddies said was a big FAT lie! Cooties are not real,"

"Believe what you want Riku but if us boys aren't careful the cooties virus can turn us into a bunch of SKIRT-WEARING, DOLLY-DRESSING, TEAPARTY-PLAYING girly-girls in a heartbeat," Mitchell said.

"So if I were you I'd stay FAR away from those girly-friends of yours especially Cootie Luluie," Butch said.

"Cause you never know when the cooties plague will get ya. BEWARE!" Cassidy said.

RING! RING! The bell rang to end snack-time. It was now naptime.

Butch and Cassidy both yawned tiredly.

"All this explaining has made me tired," said Cassidy.

"Me too. Let's go nap," Butch said.

"Remember what we told you guys. BEWARE THE COOTIES PLAGUE!" Mitchell said. Laughing scandalously to himself, Mitchell walked off toward the Nappy Cupboard, accompanied by the yawning pair: Butch and Cassidy and leaving behind a puzzled Riku, a confused Balthier, a flabbergasted Sora, a shocked Tidus and a fearful Wakka.

**---**

"Huh?"

Sora opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by darkness. He was standing in a chasm of endless shadows however the spiky-haired brunette was not alone.

Also within the chasm of shadows were Wakka, Tidus, Riku and Balthier, much to Sora's utmost surprise.

"Huh? What are you guys doing in my dream?" Sora questioned turning towards his friends.

Balthier gave Sora a weird look. "_Your_ dream? This is _my_ dream," Balthier stated.

"What? This can't possibly be your dream Balthier because look I'm here in it and so are Riku, Tidus and Wakka," Sora said.

"Do you guys think that the five of us might all be having the same dream?" Wakka asked.

"I dunno. Could be," Riku answered.

"If so then this is awesome!" Tidus exclaimed, "Since this is our dream let's go exploring,"

"But Tidus there's nothing here but darkness. What's to explore?" Riku said.

"Gee I don't know. I was hoping that you knew," Tidus replied. Riku rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey guys look! Isn't that Lulu?" Sora asked. He pointed at a lone figure standing in the distance. Even though the face of the figure was completely shrouded in darkness, sure enough the person was Lulu.

"Hey it is Lulu," Tidus said squinting his eyes and peering closely at the person.

"What's she doing in our dream?" Balthier asked.

"Maybe she's having the same dream as us," Riku answered with a shrug.

"No fair. This is our dream so no girls allowed," Tidus said with an angry pout.

"Hey Lulu!" Sora yelled, waving to the little girl in the distance.

At first Lulu's body remained motionless but then her head perked up a bit after hearing Sora's voice. Suddenly before Sora could blink his eyes, the next thing he knew Lulu's body appeared infront of him though her back was still turned to the little boy.

Sora's jaw dropped and hung from his mouth.

"Whoa! One minute you were there and then the next minute you're here! How did you do that Lulu?" Sora asked.

"…"

"Huh? Lulu? Lulu answer me!" Sora said.

"…"

"What?" Sora said. He didn't know what was going on.

Wakka then stepped forward. He stared at Lulu worriedly after noticing that she wasn't answering Sora. "Lulu?" Wakka muttered. He reached out and touched Lulu's shoulder. But from the moment Wakka's hands touched the girl's shoulder, Lulu spun around and to the horror of Sora and his friends, it wasn't Lulu at all…well the figure looked like Lulu but her face resembled a monster's.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sora, Balthier, Riku, Tidus and Wakka jumped away from the Lulu-monster.

"AHHHH! THAT'S NOT LULU!" Balthier screamed.

"NO! IT'S A LULU MONSTER!!!!!!" Tidus bellowed.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Riku yelled.

Riku and the others attempted to run away but before they could escape the Lulu-monster opened her giant maw and sprayed out green vomit. Balthier, Riku, Sora, Tidus and Wakka could have only screamed as they themselves were being drowned in the sea of disgusting vomit.

When the sea of vomit had washed away, Sora, Balthier, Riku, Tidus and Wakka laid on the ground. Their bodies felt numb and they couldn't move a muscle.

"I can't feel my LEGS!" Tidus screamed. "Oh here they are, right next to me!" Tidus added touching his numb legs with his vomit-covered hands.

"I wonder what that vomit was. I hope it wasn't anything toxic," Riku said.

"Speak for yourself, my feet feel like led," Wakka said with his back flat against the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

A voice echoed throughout the darkness. Sora, Wakka, Riku and Tidus turned to source of the noise. It was Balthier. The light-haired brunette was running around the place screaming like a maniac while scratching himself madly.

"What's wrong Balthier?" Tidus asked staring at his friend.

"I—It's HORRIBLE!" Balthier screamed, "IT'S AWFUL! IT'S---IT'S--------"

"What? What is it?" Riku asked.

"……IT'S COOTIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Balthier bellowed.

He showed the other boys his hands where giant boils were growing on the surface of his skin.

The boils were all shaped like Lulu's face and each one was laughing at Balthier maliciously.

"(GASPS) OH NO IT IS COOTIES!" Sora gasped. At once he and the other boys backed away from Balthier.

"Guys what are you doing?" Balthier said. He took a step toward his friends.

"Stay back Balthier!" Tidus shouted.

"Yeah we don't want to get the cooties," Riku said.

"BUT----You all have it too," Balthier said, "LOOK!"

Balthier pointed at the hands of Riku, Sora, Tidus and Wakka. The four boys looked at their hands and their eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

Like Balthier, GIANT, LAUGHING Lulu-shaped boils was growing on their hands.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"OH NO! WE HAVE----WE HAVE-----"

"----COOTIES!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

All five boys ran around screaming the word "COOTIES" at the top of their lungs-----and the more they screamed the more serious the cooties got. The next thing Sora and his friends knew, they all started to CHANGE!

Tidus's nails got CLEANER, Wakka's hips became SLIMMER, Balthier's feet grew so SMALL that Cinderella's glass slipper could have fit, Riku's eyelashes grew LONGER and Sora's hair……became STRAIGHT!!! (A/N: Dun Dun DOOM! XD)

Sora opened his mouth to yell but all that came out was a high-pitch giggly scream. Sora clasped his throat.

"OH NO! WE'RE TURNING INTO--------"but before Sora could have finished the sentence, the floor beneath his feet disappeared and him, Balthier, Riku, Tidus and Wakka all fell into darkness.

----

"There is nothing I like more than a nice teaparty with my girlfriends," Lulu said.

She was seated at a pink table decorated with teaparty decorations while accompanied by five other girls.

Lulu held up the teapot and spoke to the other girls.

"Would care for some tea…………_Soranna_, _Rika_, _Wakkena_, _Tidassa _and _Balthiea_?" Lulu asked and she gave off an evil laugh as she did so.

"We would love some tea Lulu," answered Soranna, Rika, Wakkena, Tidassa and Balthiea, all five of them giggling like girly-girls.

----

Sora woke up from his sleep screaming loudly.

He wasn't the only one. Riku, Balthier, Wakka and Tidus also woke up screaming. Sora touched his torso. His heart was pounding hard against his chest.

"Why are you guys screaming?" Sora asked glancing squarely at Balthier, Wakka, Tidus and Riku.

"Why are YOU screaming?" Balthier questioned breathlessly.

"I----I had a bad dream," Sora replied squeakily, "I dreamt that Lulu gave me cooties and I---I turned into a—a GIRLY GIRL!!!"

"What! You too! I had the same dream!" Riku said.

"So did I," Wakka said.

"Me too," Tidus said.

"Ditto," Balthier said.

"Guys maybe what Mitchell said was right," Sora said, "maybe the girls _do_ have cooties after all they've been hanging around with Cootie Luluie and she has cooties, right?"

"We don't have proof of that Sora," Riku stated.

"Yes we do. Look what happened to Vaan. Vaan fell sick right after playing the blitzball match with the girls," Sora answered, "and Lulu was near him before he got sick,"

"So?"

"So…I'm saying that maybe Cootie Lulu gave Vaan the cooties virus! That's why he got sick!" Sora said, "I bet Vaan is probably at home being turned into a girly-girl right now. Poor guy,"

"Don't say that Sora!" Balthier said through gritted teeth.

"Why not? You know it's the truth anyway." Sora said.

"You're right and if Vaan got the cooties then…we're next!" Tidus said with a frightful shudder.

"Oh no! Guys I don't wanna be turned into a girl!" Wakka cried bitterly.

"Get a hold of yourself man," Balthier shook Wakka frantically to stop him from crying. When Wakka finally ceased his weeping Balthier looked him directly in the eye. "(Sighs) Listen to me Wakka. None of us are gonna catch the cooties virus and none of us are gonna be turned into girls," Balthier said.

"Oh yeah. How are you so sure of that?" Wakka said.

"Simple. In order for us to NOT catch the cooties virus then we'll have no choice than to stay away from the girls," Balthier answered.

"But don't ya think us suddenly not wanting to play with Fran, Selphie, Kairi, Ashe, Penelo and Lulu anymore would---y'know hurt their feelings?" Tidus asked considerably.

"I know Tidus but----"Balthier glanced at the girls (Fran, Penelo, Selphie, Ashe, Lulu and Kairi) who were all still fast asleep. "…in order for us to avoid catching cooties and to keep our growing boylihood it must be done," Balthier finished with a sigh.

Tidus, Riku, Sora and Wakka all considered what Balthier said for a while and then they all concluded that what he told them was right.

None of them wanted COOTIES so in order for them not to get it they had to stay away from the girls……ESPECIALLY Cootie Luluie.

Tidus, Riku, Sora and Wakka nodded their heads in agreement to the statement Balthier had made. Balthier nodded his head too but then he yawned tiredly.

"I'm tired. Let's go back to sleep," Balthier yawned.

"Uh huh," Sora said yawning groggily.

"Yeah I'm beat," Tidus said. He snuggled down into her nappy-bag and turned his face to side only to find himself nose to nose with Selphie's face.

The curly-end brunette was sleeping very close to Tidus and was breathing soundly, her shoulders rising and falling with every inhale and exhale she took.

Plus she was sucking her thumb.

Tidus felt his face turn red as he stared squarely at the sleeping Selphie. Carefully Tidus inched away from Selphie.

He positioned himself as far away from her as he could have mustered and then settled down to a rest. Little did Tidus realize, the other boys: Riku, Balthier, Sora and Wakka had done the same as he had done. The five of them had moved themselves from being near Fran, Kairi, Ashe, Lulu and Penelo.

Now all five little boys slept peacefully in a circle………AWAY from the girls.

**---**

The school bell rang throughout school to finally end the period of naptime. All the students of Miss Utamori's class woke up refreshed and reenergized from their restful naps.

After safely securing their nappy-bags and stuffed animals inside the Nappy Cupboard, the children took back out their numerous collections of blocks, dolls and other playthings, preparing themselves for the second period of playtime.

But while digging for their Barbie Dolls inside the Toy Box; Fran, Selphie, Kairi, Ashe, Penelo and Lulu all noticed something peculiar about the boys. For some strange reason Balthier, Riku, Sora, Tidus and Wakka were avoiding the girls. Even Sora had chosen to keep away from them and he was the nicest of the five boys.

Riku, Balthier, Wakka, Sora and Tidus were sitting across the classroom away from the girls. The five appeared to be in deep conversation amongst one another.

At one point during their conversation, one of the boys, either Riku or Balthier would cast a glance over at the girls but when Fran and the other girls waved at them, the boys would rudely look away from them.

It was truly disrespectful and the girls were beginning to get irritated.

Fran stepped back from the Toy Box. She had retrieved his Barbie Doll and now she stood next to Kairi waiting for Ashe, Penelo, Selphie and Lulu to grab their dolls.

While she waited, Fran looked over at the boys on the opposite side of the class only to notice Balthier looking at her. Tangerine met light-brown as Fran and Balthier's eyes met for a second. Fran smiled at Balthier. She had expected that Balthier would at least return the smile, considering the fact that they are good friends, but instead Balthier looked away from Fran. Fran, of course, became irritated by this.

"Urgh! What's his problem?" Fran growled.

"What's whose problem?" Kairi asked turning to Fran.

Fran huffed with an angered pout. "Balthier's! He did it again! He looked at me and then he looked away when I smiled at him. It's getting annoying!" Fran snorted.

"I know what you mean. Sora and Riku did the same thing to me after naptime," Kairi said, "I don't understand. Why aren't the boys talking to us?"

"Do you girls think that they don't like us anymore?" Penelo asked.

"That's ridiculous. The boys like us because we're their friends, right?" Ashe asked.

"That's right," Lulu said enthusiastically. "Right?" Lulu looked at Selphie questionably.

"I'm not sure about that. I think the boys are avoiding us," Selphie said.

"Avoiding us? What for?" Penelo asked.

Selphie shrugged.

"Well whatever the reason is we're gonna find out," Fran said, "C'mon girls!"

Fran alongwith Kairi, Lulu, Penelo, Ashe and Selphie marched across the classroom to where the boys were sitting.

**---**

"I don't know you guys; don't you think that what we're doing is mean?" Sora said.

"Will you stop asking us that same question Sora! That's like the fifth time you've asked," Balthier growled.

"I can't help it. I feel guilty," Sora said honestly, "we shouldn't have just stopped hanging with the girls,"

"Hello? Do you want cooties Sora?" Riku bellowed.

"No!" Sora answered quickly.

"Well then we have to stay away from the girls. They have the cooties virus," Riku said.

"But Riku…the girls are our friends," Sora said.

"And our one way ticket to be turned into girls ourselves," Tidus stated.

"Tidus is right Sora," Wakka said, "Cooties plus us equals us being turned into girly-girls. I mean do you want to become a teaparty-having girly girl who does nothing but play with DOLLS!"

"Ew! NO!" Sora said shuddering at the very thought. "My name is girly enough," Sora added.

"You could say that again," Tidus said, "who names their boy kid 'Sora'"

"My mommy did and 'Sora' is gonna be my name for ever and ever," Sora said. He stuck out his tongue at Tidus. Tidus stuck his tongue back at Sora. Sora then gave Tidus the raspberry only to be rewarded with the same action from Tidus.

Pretty soon a raspberry-blowing and monkey-face-showing war broke out between Sora and Tidus and Balthier, Riku and Wakka couldn't help themselves not to laugh at this scene.

But all laughing ceased when Riku noticed the girls coming their way.

"GUYS! THE GIRLS ARE COMING!" Riku shouted.

"OH NO! We gotta run!" Tidus shouted.

"Too late for that," Balthier said. Fran had stopped infront of Vaan and stood before him, Riku, Sora, Wakka and Tidus with Selphie, Kairi, Ashe, Penelo and Lulu standing behind her.

"HEEEELLLOOO BOYS!" Fran greeted smiling at the boys with a toothy smile.

"Uh…" Balthier sweatdropped at the amusing look on Fran's face. "Hey Fran," Balthier said, "wha---what are you girls doing over here?"

"Oh nothing. The girls and I were just wondering if you boys wanna play tag with us, what do ya say." Fran said.

"Tag! I love----"Riku pinched Sora on his elbow. "Ouchy!" Rubbing his shoulder, Sora glared at Riku. Riku gave Sora a look and nodded at the girls. Sora immediately understood what he meant.

"Uh---I mean no---no thank you. We don't wanna play tag," Sora answered.

"Oh," Fran said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Well would you like to play blitzball with us again instead?" Ashe suggested.

"Oh yeah that would be SUPER fun!" Fran said excitedly, "You and I can go mano a mano against each other Balthier. Just to see whose the better player. So do you wanna play? C'mon it'll be fun!"

"I---I'm sorry Fran. I don't want to play blitzball-----not with you," Balthier answered.

"Not with me? What's that supposed to mean?" Fran said with her hands on his hips.

"…" Balthier didn't answer and merely scratched his forehead nervously.

"Okay! That does it!!!!" Fran stomped her feet angrily. "What's going on with you guys?" Fran said glaring between Sora, Riku, Tidus, Wakka and Balthier, "First you don't talk to us after naptime now you don't wanna play with us!"

"What's going on!" Penelo growled taking a step forward.

"Yeah," chorused Selphie, Kairi, Ashe and Lulu.

"…" Neither of the boys answered.

"Tell us now or else!!!" Selphie said threateningly.

That got the boys to talk.

"Girls you have to understand," Riku spoke calmly, "there is a simple and logical reason for our distant behavior from you girls. Sora?"

Riku looked at Sora which in turn caused the girls to turn to Sora for the answers. Sora swallowed nervously.

"Y---yes, there is a logical reason for us not playing with you," Sora answered nervously, "because you see we can't play with you girls because……"

"Because?"

"Because you have COOTIES!!" Sora blurted out.

"WHAT!!!"

"Have you lost your marbles? We don't have cooties Sora," Selphie said.

"For your information Selphie I haven't lost my marbles because I keep them all in a jar," Sora said, "and yes you girls DO have cooties! You've all caught the cooties virus from Cootie Luluie,"

"I'm sorry. Who?" Fran said.

"Sora is talking about Lulu also known as the notorious Cootie Luluie," Balthier answered.

"What??"

"Now why are you guys calling Lulu Cootie Luluie?" Ashe asked.

"DUH! Because Lulu is the cootie plague!" Tidus answered, "She's the mother of all cootie plaguers and if we're not careful we could all get it!"

"Yeah. That's why Lulu got transferred here. Her old school transferred her because she gave all the boys in the class the cooties virus," Wakka said.

"WHAT!!!"

"FYI Lulu came here to experience what it was like to live on an island with a beach since Hollow Bastion has none!" Selphie shouted.

"Ha! You're bluffing!" Balthier said, "You just want us to think that Lulu came to feel what it was like to live on island when all she is, is a BIG FAT UGLY pile of COOTIES!!"

"I---I'm not a big fat ugly pile of cooties," Lulu blubbered. She then burst into crocodile tears and ran away with tears streaming from her eyes.

"LULU WAIT!" Ashe, Fran and Penelo ran after Lulu to comfort her.

"(Growls) BALTHIER! TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT LULU NOW!!" Selphie snapped.

"Nuh-uh!" Balthier said shaking his head.

"I said take it back!!" Selphie grabbed Balthier by the wrist.

"No I won't and don't TOUCH me!" Balthier pulled his hand out of Selphie's grip. "Ew! I got touched by Selphie! I'm contaminated! I'm contaminated!" Balthier screamed.

"QUICK! Go wash it off with water Balthier!" Riku said.

"Good idea," Balthier raced out of the classroom heading straight for the boys' bathroom as fast as his legs could run.

This just left Sora, Riku, Wakka and Tidus with Selphie and Kairi.

"Now look what you did _Selphish_! I hope you didn't contaminate Balthier with your nasty cooties!" Tidus said.

"You don't even know what contaminate means _Tidy_ and I DON'T have COOTIES!" Selphie shouted.

"Do too!" Tidus argued, "You caught the cooties virus from Cootie Luluie and now thanks to her, Vaan went home SICK!"

"Vaan went home sick?" Kairi repeated confusedly.

"Yes Vaan went home sick," Tidus said.

"……with the COOTIES!" Wakka added.

"……all because of Cootie Luluie and her cootie VIRUS!" Riku continued.

"……and now you girls have it too!" Sora finished.

Selphie and Kairi just gawked.

"But---But you guys, you don't actually think that Kairi and I have the cooties, right?" Selphie said. "Right?" Selphie looked to Riku, Wakka and Tidus. The three of them turned their noses up at Selphie and looked in the opposite direction. Selphie gasped and goggled at the three of them.

Kairi turned to Sora who was twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly.

"Sora…you don't think that Selphie and I have cooties, right?" Kairi asked. She reached out to touch Sora's hand but he immediately pulled away. Kairi's eyes widened in shock and she gazed Sora.

Sora kept his head down. He didn't dare to look Kairi in the eye right now.

"Kairi," Sora uttered, "I'm sorry but…I don't want to get COOTIES." Sora looked at Kairi directly and there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. Kairi touched his chest. She could have sworn her heart was shattered by those very words.

Sora stepped away from Kairi and joined Riku, Tidus and Wakka.

"See? None of us wants COOTIES," Riku said.

"So you girls better stay as far away from us as possible so we won't catch it from you," Wakka said.

Kairi's eyes widened again to the point of bulging out of their sockets. Selphie just stared, clearly at a loss of words.

"Wha---Wha---WHAT! But you guys, we can't just stay away from you," Kairi said.

"Yeah we're your friends," Selphie spoke up. "Aren't we?" Selphie asked noticing the serious looks she and Kairi were receiving from Sora, Riku, Tidus and Wakka.

When neither of them answered her inquiry, Selphie got the hint.

"What are you guys saying?" Selphie asked, "Are you implying that---we're not your friends anymore?"

Sora, Riku, Wakka and Tidus lowered their heads.

"Answer her!" Kairi demanded angrily.

In the end, it was Riku who finally talked.

"I'm sorry Selph but-----as long as we know that you and Kairi have the cooties…the four of us," Riku indicated himself, Tidus, Wakka and Sora, "…can't be friends with the two of you,"

"Is that so?" Kairi said. She appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"Well guess what guys, since you don't wanna be friends with us, we don't wanna be friends with YOU!" Selphie shouted, "So consider our friendship OVER!!"

"FINE! We don't wanna be friends with you COOTIE girls anyways!" Tidus shouted.

"FINE!" Selphie shouted.

"FINE!" Tidus yelled back.

Tidus huffed and crossed his arms with a furious pout. "Come on you guys, let's go play somewhere else," Riku suggested.

"Somewhere AWAY from the cooties plaguers," Wakka said.

"Right," Tidus said. He, Wakka and Riku started to walk off. "Come on Sora!" Riku called. Sora nodded.

The spiky-haired brunette glanced behind at Selphie and Kairi who both gave him angry glares mixed with misery.

Heaving a sigh, Sora followed after Riku, Wakka and Tidus and the four went into the playground. They left behind Kairi and Selphie who were both baffled at what had just happened but after a few seconds both girls returned to their other friends: Fran, Ashe, Penelo and a comforted Lulu…………….clearly accepting that their friendship with the boys was……_over_.

_To be continued…………_

**Next time on KH: CoM-----+**

The continuation of "Cooties Plague". Will Selphie and Kairi ever regain their friendship with Riku, Sora, Wakka and Tidus or will their friendship forever be broken by the dreadful COOTIES!!!


	9. Cooties Plague Part II

**CHAPTER SEVEN: COOTIES PLAGUE PART 2**

It was still playtime and what a boring playtime it was turning out to be. Six little girls sat in their inflatable chairs on the classroom floor.

The girls were Selphie, Kairi, Fran, Penelo, Ashe and Lulu who were all pretty bored to tears. Even in the company of their Barbie Dolls with their plastic-made bodies, elegant locks and fashionable clothing were not enough to satisfy their interest.

Now the six girls were bored stiff and at a complete loss of what to do.

Selphie yawned in boredom. "What do you girls wanna do?" Selphie asked.

"I don't know what to do, what do you wanna do?" Fran answered uninterestedly.

"I don't know what to do, what do you wanna do?" Selphie asked.

"Well I don't know what to do, what do you---"

"URGH! This is hopeless. I'm completely BORED!!!" Penelo yelled.

"You could say that again," Ashe said.

Kairi nodded in agreement and Lulu merely bobbed his head while absentmindedly plucking at the hair of her Barbie doll.

"Well isn't this a strange picture," Miss Utamori stated, approaching Lulu, Selphie, Ashe, Penelo, Kairi and Fran. She was carrying a stack of papers in her hands, though some of them were slightly slipping out of her hands. Selphie and the others merely looked up to their teacher as she came up to them.

"Usually I'd see you young girls playing with the boys but this afternoon you're not playing with them. Why is that?" Miss Utamori asked.

"OOH!" Miss Utamori accidentally dropped the stack of papers she was holding. The pages crashed onto the ground and scattered all over.

"How clumsy of me," Miss Utamori said. She dropped to her knees and began collecting as many pages she could pick up.

"We'll help you Miss Utamori," Kairi said.

She and the rest of the girls arouse from their seats and started helping Miss Utamori to pick up the fallen paper. Each girl picked up at least ten pages and after all the pages were gathered, Kairi, Selphie, Fran, Penelo, Ashe and Lulu handed the pages to Miss Utamori.

"Thank you girls," Miss Utamori said smiling gratefully at all six girls as she took the paper from their hands. Miss Utamori afterwards placed the stack of paper on her desk and turned back to the girls.

"Now as I was asking you girls before why aren't you playing with the boys?" Miss Utamori questioned.

"Because they don't want to play with us," Fran replied flatly.

Miss Utamori tilted her head to the side and looked at Fran questioningly. "Why not? I thought you girls and the boys were all good friends," said Miss Utamori.

"Not anymore," Kairi said.

"The boys don't want to be our friends," Selphie said.

"Why not?" asked Miss Utamori.

"Because they said some very mean things to us," Ashe answered.

"Yeah. The boys said that we have the cooties virus," Penelo said, "and they called Lulu 'Cootie Luluie' and said that she is the mother of all cooties plaguers and that the only reason she was transferred to the Destiny Islands Preschool was because she gave all the boys the cooties virus at her old school and turned them all into girls,"

"What?" Miss Utamori placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know much about cooties but if there is one thing I know is that what the boys said was very cruel," Miss Utamori said.

"Tell me about it," Fran said.

"Those boys are sooo mean!" Penelo said.

"Yeah. I don't care if I ever talk to them again!" Ashe huffed crossing her arms angrily.

"Yeah!" chorused Kairi, Selphie and Lulu imitating Ashe and crossing their arms over their chests.

"Now girls. I don't blame you for being angry at the boys for what they said to you but you can't stay mad at them forever," Miss Utamori said, "after all those very same boys are your friends…more to say…your best friends and best friends can't stay mad at each other forever. In fact…"

Miss Utamori crouched down a little. "I bet you girls miss playing with the boys, right?"

"Y'know come to think of it I do kinda miss the boys…a little bit," Penelo answered.

"Me too," Ashe said.

"I miss…Sora's wacky jokes," Kairi stated with a slight flush on her face.

"I miss Riku. He always knew just what to say at the right time," Ashe said, "I bet he would have said something really smart if he was here with us,"

"I miss Balthier," Fran said, "he always knew just what kind of games to play whenever any of us were bored and he always made it fun to play."

"I miss…Wakka. He was so nice to me and he's kinda cute," Lulu said flushing deeply.

"Ha! Too bad he doesn't like you anymore because he thinks ya have the cooties virus," Selphie snorted.

"Selphie!"

"What?! It _is _the truth," Selphie said, "Wakka doesn't like Lulu anymore and the other boys don't like us anymore so it's pointless to miss someone who doesn't like you anymore,"

"Aw don't be like that Selph, don't you miss having the guys around?" Lulu asked.

"Nope. Not one bit," Selphie answered.

"Not even Tidus?" Lulu said inquisitively.

"Especially not Tidus!" Selphie bellowed, taken aback, "I don't miss his silly antics or his beady, little blue eyes or his GOOFY, GOOFY smile!"

"Aw who am I fooling? I MISS TIDUS!" Selphie whined.

"I guess we really do miss the boys. Do you think the boys miss us, Miss Utamori?" Kairi asked.

"Of course they do. Why would they not?" said Miss Utamori.

"Because we have the cooties virus," Fran said.

"Now girls you don't have the cooties virus. Cooties are not even a real disease. They are nothing more than a mere figment of a young child's imagination," Miss Utamori explained.

"That sounds like something Riku would say," Ashe said with a sigh.

"But Miss Utamori, cooties are real. I mean how else could Vaan have gotten sick," Penelo said.

"Vaan?"

"Yeah. The boys told us that Vaan went home sick," Lulu said.

"Went home sick with the cooties that is," Fran said.

"And it's all our fault!" Penelo said.

"What? I think you girls have it all wrong. Vaan didn't go home sick because of any cooties virus. Vaan went home because of a stomach-ache," Miss Utamori said, "let me explain….."

"You see lately Vaan has been eating a lot of junk food and snacks so Vaan's mother gave him some prune juice to drink," Miss Utamori explained.

"Prune Juice? My mommy gave me that once. It made me go potty a lot," Selphie said.

"Exactly. As it turns out Vaan's mother gave him the prune juice yesterday night and it seems that now the effects of the juice started to take effect this morning when Vaan came to school. Vaan's mother told me that when she and Vaan's father came to pick him up," Miss Utamori said.

"So…that means that Vaan didn't get sick because of the cooties at all, Vaan got sick because he got a purge," Ashe said.

"Exactly," Miss Utamori said.

"Then that means that the cooties virus doesn't truly exist," Penelo said, "which means-----"

"WE HAVE NO COOTIES!!" Lulu cheered. This rewarded her with many strange glances from the other students in the classroom. Lulu scratched the back of her neck and flushed from embarrassment.

"This is so great. Now the boys have nothing to fear about us. We can all be friends again!" Fran said perkily.

"We gotta tell the boys the truth about Vaan," Selphie said. She started to walk off but Kairi quickly grabbed her hand.

"But Selph _how_ are we going to tell the boys the truth? They don't even want us to come near them. What if were go outside and they run away the moment they see us, huh?" Kairi said.

"I never thought of it that way," Selphie said.

"So how are we gonna tell the boys the truth?" Ashe asked.

"I have a suggestion," Fran said with sly grin.

"I know that look. You've got a sinister plan cooked up don't ya Fran?" Ashe said.

"Yup," Fran said, her sly grin widening, "the boys think that us girls have cooties well we're going to prove them wrong…the _fun_ way,"

"Ok. What's the _fun _way?" Kairi asked.

"It's very simple Kairi. All we need is Lulu and some red lipstick," Fran said. She turned to Miss Utamori. "Miss Utamori do you happen to have any red lipstick?" Fran asked.

"Why yes Fran," Miss Utamori said.

"Can I borrow your red lipstick Miss Utamori please?" Fran asked.

"Sure Fran but…why do you need red lipstick?" Miss Utamori asked curiously.

"It's for my top secret plan to prove to the boys that we don't have cooties," Fran answered with a wink.

"Oh I see," Miss Utamori said understandably.

Reaching into her skirt pocket she pulled out her own personal stick of red lipstick and handed it to Fran. "Make sure to give it back to me when you're finished Fran," Miss Utamori said.

"Don't worry I will Miss Utamori," Fran said.

Miss Utamori nodded to Fran before stepping off to tend to the neglected paperwork piled ontop her desk.

When Miss Utamori was gone, Fran faced her friends with her mischievous grin still plastered across her face.

Giving off a maniacal laugh Fran took of the top cap of the red-lipstick and pushed it up.

"I don't get it Fran, what are you gonna do with red-lipstick?" Penelo asked.

"It's not really what I'm going to do. It's what Lulu is going to do," Fran answered. "Say Lulu, wanna do something fun?" Fran asked turning to Lulu.

Lulu smiled. "Sure." She answered.

"Okay." Fran said. She motioned for Lulu, Selphie, Kairi, Ashe and Penelo to lean in. "Here's how the plan works……" Fran whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you guys want to do?"

"I don't know what to do, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know what to do, what do you wanna do?"

"Well I DON'T know what to do, what do YOU wanna do!?"

"URGH! This is hopeless!"

While the rest of the students were playing and having fun inside the classroom, Sora, Riku, Balthier, Tidus and Wakka, on the other hand, was having their own fun on the playground. If you call lounging indolently on the playground slide 'fun' then that was what the five of them were doing.

Sora gave a tired yawn. He and Riku sat at the bottom of the slide while Tidus and Balthier sat at the top. Wakka just lay on the grass with his arms behind his head staring idly into the clouds, as if beseeching them to give him something to do. The five boys had done absolutely nothing since they came outside and were fed up with being bored.

"I know. Let's play that game you told us about Wakka. Y'know Traffic Light," Sora suggested. He glanced at Wakka. Yawning tiredly, Wakka sat up and looked at Sora.

"I told you that Traffic Light is no fun Sora," Wakka said. "No fun without……you-know-who," Wakka added.

"You mean Selphie?" Riku spoke up.

Wakka nodded.

"Urgh! I'm bored you guys," Riku groaned, "maybe we should apologize to the girls and go play with them,"

"What! Are you nuts! Do you want the cooties Riku?!" Tidus yelled.

"No but what I _do_ want is to have fun and I had more fun when I was friends with Selphie and Kairi," Riku said honestly.

"It does seem kinda dull without the girls," Sora said.

"What's wrong with you guys? You make it sound as if we can't have fun without the girls," Tidus said.

"But we can't have fun without the girls," Sora said, "even you said so Tidus,"

"I did? When did I ever say that?" Tidus asked.

"DUH! FIVE SECONDS ago!" Riku said.

"Yeah. When I asked if you wanted to go dig for worms you told me no and said that digging for worms was lame and that the five of us sure can't have fun without the girls," Balthier said.

"Really?" Tidus said.

Riku and Balthier nodded their heads.

"Man I'm so bored that I'm beginning to forget what I'm saying," Tidus said pulling at his spiky-locks, "guys we gotta find something fun to do or else I'll go insane!"

"You say that like _fun_ grows on trees," Riku said rhetorically.

"Riku's right Tidus. It's not like something interesting and fun could just hit you in the face," Sora said.

TWACK! A giant paper airplane flew out of nowhere and collided with Sora's right eye.

"OW! My eye!" Sora yelled. He covered his right eye that was tearing from the abrupt impact. "It burns! It burns!"

"Stop the dramatics Sora! It didn't hurt _that_ much," Balthier said.

"Easy for you to say. This thing could have poked my eyeball out," Sora said rubbing his eye. He then held up the paper airplane to the other boys.

"What is it?" Balthier asked, squinting his eyes at the paper airplane.

"Duh! It's a paper airplane," Riku answered obviously.

Sora unfolded the paper airplane, revealing a written message on the inside.

"A paper airplane with a message," Wakka said pointing at the message.

"What does it say?" Tidus asked.

"Not much," Sora said looking at paper carefully, "except……FREE COOKIES!"

"FREE COOKIES! Sweet!" Balthier said excitedly, "COOKIES are for me!"

"Wait a second. Free cookies where?" Sora asked.

As if to answer his question, another paper airplane collided with Sora's face. This time it hit his _left_ eye.

"OW! My other eye!" Sora bellowed dramatically, "OH THE PAIN! THE AAAAAAAGOOONNNY!"

"Are you done with the dramatics now?" Riku said.

"Just one more," Sora answered, "OWWWWWWWWWWWWIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" "Okay now I'm done," Sora said after he was done.

"What does the paper say this time Sora?" Tidus asked.

Sora unfolded the paper and read the interior message. "It says 'AT THE JUNGLE GYM" Sora said.

"So I guess that there are FREE COOKIES AT THE JUNGLE GYM," Balthier said.

"FREE COOKIES! I could just imagine them. Delicious, mouth-watering, sugar-coated, chocolate-chipped cookies that just melt in your mouth when you eat them," Tidus said drooling hungrily.

"Great! Now you've made me hungry Tidus," Balthier said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go collect our free cookies!" Sora said.

"I don't know you guys. Free cookies for us at the jungle gym sounds a little suspicious," Riku said.

"Meh! You worry too much Riku," Tidus said.

"Yeah Riku. It's FREE COOKIES! What's the worst that can happen with free cookies?" Tidus asked.

"I guess you're right," Riku said.

"Come on you guys. Let's go collect our cookies!" Sora cheered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't wait to eat those free cookies," Tidus said hungrily.

He had arrived at the jungle gym accompanied by Balthier, Riku, Sora and Wakka. After climbing through the bars, the five boys walked around aimlessly inside of the rectangular playfield.

"I can't wait for the cookies either and I'm gonna eat em all!" Balthier said sniggering greedily.

"Hey! Don't forget to leave some for me too, eh!" Wakka said.

"Hold on guys," Riku stopped in his tracks. The others looked around at him.

"What is it Riku?" Sora asked looking at his friend.

Riku sniffed the air.

"Just as I thought. I don't smell cookies," Riku said.

"Come to think of it. I don't smell any cooties either," Balthier said.

"And there's no sign of any cookies anywhere around here," Tidus said peering around the sand-covered grounds of the Jungle Gym and not finding what he and his friends were currently looking for.

"You guys know what this means," Wakka said.

"We've been tricked!" Sora shouted.

"Right you have," came a shrill voice.

Sora, Riku, Balthier, Tidus and Wakka immediately recognized that voice. It belonged to Fran. Spinning around Sora and the others found Fran standing outside of the Jungle Gym.

She was not alone. The snow-white haired 4-year-old was joined by Ashe, Penelo, Lulu, Kairi and Selphie.

"Hello boys," Fran said with a sardonic smirk written on his lips.

"What---What are you girls doing here?" Balthier stammered.

"Oh nothing much. The girls and I were just on the playground and thought we'd stop by and chat with you guys," Fran answered.

"Yeah right," Balthier snorted.

"It was you, wasn't it? You girls tricked us!" Tidus shouted.

The girls giggled. "I guess the cat's out of the bag now," Selphie said.

"You boys were right. We did trick you. SURPRISE!" Penelo said sarcastically.

"GRR! What do you girls want?" Balthier growled.

"Oh nothing in particular," Ashe answered.

"We just wanted to give you boys your just desserts," Kairi said.

"Will that be pie?" Sora asked.

"Nope. Kisses," Kairi replied.

"Like the cake?" Sora asked.

"Like Lulu," Selphie said.

"What?"

Sora, Riku, Balthier, Tidus and Wakka spun around quickly and to their utmost surprise, standing behind them was Lulu. She was smiling at the boys and startlingly ………..wearing red lipstick on her pale lips.

"Huh? What's the meaning of this? What's Cootie Luluie doing wearing red lipstick?" Balthier asked.

"Funny you should ask that Balthier," Penelo said.

"Lulu is just gonna spread the love, right Lulu?" Fran said.

Lulu nodded. She then puckered her red-lipstick covered lips and made kissy faces at the boys. Wakka, Balthier, Tidus, Riku and Sora all shuddered at the sight of Lulu's lips.

"Oh no! Cootie Luluie!" Sora screamed.

Balthier and Tidus stepped back. "Wh---Why are you girls doing this?" Balthier asked frightfully.

"Easy. To make a point," Kairi stated.

"Lulu is going to give you guys kisses and don't even attempt to escape 'cause we've got you boys surrounded and remember we could give you the cooties too," Fran said.

"What?!" Wakka bellowed flabbergasted.

"No! Lulu's gonna give us cooties!" Tidus bellowed.

"And we're trapped!" Sora yelled.

"Aw Pickles!" Riku groaned.

Fran sneered. "Happy Cootie-catching!" she teased.

"That's not funny Fran," Balthier growled.

"Not now Balthier. We got bigger problems," Riku said. He gestured to Lulu.

Lulu's smile widened. She took a giant step forward, slowly inching towards the boys. Sora, Riku, Wakka, Tidus and Balthier shuddered and gazed in fear at the smiling, red-lipstick wearing Lulu. Lulu walked a little closer to the boys and then without warning…she pounced! Lulu sprang at the boys.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Riku screamed.

The boys scattered immediately, each one running in a different direction trying their best to evade Lulu. Riku and Balthier went left. Tidus and Sora went right and Wakka ran around in circles in the centre.

Lulu chased after all the boys.

Spit splattered the sands and deafening smooching sounds were made as Lulu attempted to give Sora, Tidus, Wakka, Balthier and Riku each a kiss.

The constant chase continued until Lulu managed to corner one of the boys. It was Wakka. Wakka trembled. Lulu blushed. She walked closer to Wakka. Wakka trembled and his feet shook shakily.

"WAKKA!" Tidus shouted noticing his friend in trouble.

"WAKKA RUN!" Balthier yelled.

Wakka took his friends' advice. He tried to run away but Lulu stood in his way to block his path. When he realized there was no other way for him to escape Wakka reduced to backing himself away from Lulu as possible.

But this action only caused Lulu to inch closer to Wakka. Lulu stepped forward toward Wakka…smiling at him toothily.

Nervous sweat slid down Wakka's temples and he gazed at Lulu with fearful pitch black eyes. Wakka lost all feeling in his legs and fell to his knees, crouching before Lulu like a frightened sheep before the butcher.

Lulu stopped at the foot of Wakka. She looked down at Wakka and bending down low, Lulu peered deeply into Wakka's eyes and leaned in closer to his face. Wakka cringed. He looked away.

"WAKKA!" Sora yelled.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Wakka screamed. With one swift movement, Lulu planted a kiss on Wakka's cheek. Wakka flinched at the touch of Lulu's lips pressing gently yet wetly against his cheeks. He waited. Waited for him to slowly begin to change into a giggling girl because of the cooties. But what Wakka expected never came.

Wakka looked at his hands. There were no boils. No change. His hands were normal.

"What? I'm not covered in laughing boils and my hips," Wakka examined his hips. "My hips are NORMAL! I'm normal" Wakka said.

"Duh! Of course you're normal. What'd you expect?" Lulu said.

"I expected to turn into a girl but I didn't," Wakka said.

"Wakka are you alright? Are you covered in boils? Have you started changing as yet?" Tidus called as he, Riku, Sora and Balthier came running up to Wakka.

"No I'm not turning into a girl you guys," Wakka answered, "Look!" Wakka showed the other boys his hands.

"Whoa. You're right. No boils," Balthier said looking at Wakka's hands.

"Does that mean that Lulu doesn't have the cooties?" Sora said.

"Not just that Sora. It also means that the cooties virus isn't real," Selphie said.

"Really?" Sora said curiously.

"Yeah Miss Utamori said so," Kairi said.

"But what about Vaan?" Balthier asked, "He's sick with the cooties, right?"

"Nope. Vaan's not sick with the cooties he's sick with the stomachache because his mommy gave him prune juice to drink," Lulu explained.

"Prune juice! Yuck! No wonder he got sick," Riku said.

"Well that changes everything," Balthier said, "Vaan isn't turning into a girl at all instead he's pooping his diaper more times than he can chew,"

"So the cooties aren't real?" Tidus asked.

"Nope. The cooties were just a figment of our imagination. They don't exist," Kairi said.

"Ha! I knew that all along. I knew that cooties weren't real," Riku said conceitedly.

"Yeah right Riku. You believed that cooties were real just like the rest of us," Tidus said.

"Well I can't lie about that," Riku said scratching his neck with a nervous grin.

Sora turned to Kairi and Selphie. "Kairi, Selph I'm sorry," he said, "I'm sorry that I ended our friendship because of the cooties thing,"

"We're sorry too," Balthier spoke up, "we're sorry that we believed that the cooties existed and we're sorry that we blamed you guys for making Vaan sick when we thought that he caught the cooties virus,"

"And?" Fran said.

"…and we're sorry for thinking that you girls had the cooties and would ever give us cooties since you girls are our bestest friends," Balthier said.

"And…?" Fran said. She nodded to Lulu.

"Oh! And we're sorry for calling Lulu 'Cootie Luluie' and calling her the mother of all cootie plaguers," Balthier said.

"Now do you girls forgive us?" Tidus asked.

"NO!" Selphie yelled.

"We don't forgive you," Kairi said.

"Why not?" Wakka asked.

"Because you guys hurt our feelings," Ashe said.

"And even if you beg we still won't forgive you," Penelo said.

Sora, Riku, Wakka, Tidus and Balthier clasped their hands together. "PLEASE!!" they all said with puppy dog eyes.

"Well…." Fran, Selphie, Ashe, Penelo, Kairi and Lulu looked at the beseeching looks on the boys' face and then looked at one another with broad smiles.

"Ok. We forgive you," the girls answered.

"YAY!" Sora cheered. He hugged Kairi tightly but when he realized what he was doing, Sora released her. He was blushing like crazy now. Kairi was blushing too.

"Heh! Heh! I'm so glad that we're all friends again," Sora said grinning from cheek to cheek with his usual goofy smile.

"I am too," Kairi said.

"Yeah. We missed playing with you guys," Ashe said.

"It was no fun without you," Lulu said.

"What a coincidence. It was no fun without you girls either," Wakka said and he smiled at Lulu as he said so.

Lulu giggled and beamed at Wakka. She then planted another kiss on Wakka's cheek. Wakka reddened.

"But there's just one question that bothers me," Selphie said, "what made you guys think that we had cooties?"

"It was Mitchell. He gave us the insider," Riku answered.

"MITCHELL!!"

"Talk about gullible. You boys sure are spineless," came the harsh voice of Mitchell. He and his friends: Cassidy and Butch came out onto the playground and stood before Sora and the others with smug looks on their faces.

Mitchell shook his head disappointedly and sucked his teeth. "Just when I thought you guys actually had a backbone you come and do a thing like this. How can you play with these cootie-filled girly girls?" Mitchell said.

"Hey! Selphie, Fran, Kairi, Penelo, Ashe and Lulu may be girly girls but they're _our_ girly-girls," Tidus said.

"Feh! You guys are wimps," Cassidy snorted.

"We're not wimps Cassidy. We're just boys who hang out with girls," Riku said.

"Get this through you thick noggin Mitchell," Balthier said.

"The girls are our friends," Balthier said.

"And they always will be," Sora finished.

"Aww" Fran, Selphie, Penelo, Ashe, Lulu and Kairi beamed at the boys.

"You guys are so stupid," Mitchell snorted.

"Mitchell, the only thing we were stupid for was for believing you and your lies," Sora growled.

"Fine! Be friends with the girly girls. Don't come running to us when you get the cooties," Mitchell retorted.

"Mitchell cooties don't exist" Riku said.

"Is that so? They have to exist since you're hanging with their mother," Mitchell said with a sneer.

"Ha! Ha! Cootie Luluie! Cootie Luluie!" chanted Butch and Cassidy laughing at Lulu.

"Take that back Mitchell," Wakka growled.

"Make me!" Mitchell retorted sticking his tongue out at Wakka.

"Y'know Ashe. Mitchell and his buddies are being really bad boys, don't you think?" said Penelo.

"You're right Penelo. What do you think we should do about that?" asked Ashe.

"I know. Let's give them their just desserts, right girls?" Fran said with a sly wink to Penelo and Ashe.

Both Penelo and Ashe nodded their heads. "Mmmm hmmm," they said.

"Just desserts. You mean like pie?" asked Butch.

"No. KISSES!"

Applying red lipstick to their lips, Ashe, Penelo and Fran puckered their lips and sprang at Mitchell, Cassidy and Butch. Mitchell, Cassidy and Butch all yelled before running away from Fran, Penelo and Ashe as fast as they could.

Sora, Riku, Wakka, Lulu, Balthier, Kairi, Selphie and Tidus watched on with interest as Fran, Penelo and Ashe chased Mitchell, Cassidy and Butch around the playground trying to give them kisses and they all had a good laugh too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"……and that's how the story concludes," Tidus said finishing his side of the tale.

"To think that we came so close to ending our friendship," Kairi said.

"Yeah but in the end things worked out for the better," Tidus said, "we found out that the cooties virus doesn't exist, regained our friendship and Lulu became our new friend,"

"Too bad after that one week she was transferred to Destiny Island Preschool, Lulu had to leave and go back to Hollow Bastion," Riku said.

"Y'know I'm glad that Lulu is back on the island even if it is just for a couple of days," Selphie said, "I missed having Lulu around even though we only knew her for a like a week,"

"I'm glad she's back too," Kairi said.

"Certain people are happier that she's back than others, right Wakka?" Tidus teased turning to smirk at Wakka.

Wakka flushed and looked away from Tidus's gaze. "Can we please stop talking about Lulu?" Wakka said.

"I agree with Wakka," Sora said, "there is still more old stuff to go through,"

Sora reached a hand into the ancient chest of memories and dug through the assortment of old books and toys until his hand grabbed a stack of old photos.

"See. There are still some old photos to go through," Sora said handing Riku the stack of photos. Riku took the photos and began to look through them one picture at a time with Selphie looking over his shoulder.

Sora returned to digging through the chest. Kairi looked to Sora and decided to join him in rummaging through the chest.

"Hey Sora, is this yours? It's got your name on it," Kairi said. She had fished out something from the chest of memories. It was a bright-yellow star-shaped badge with Sora's name embroidered in silver lettering on the front.

Sora took the badge from Kairi and looked at it closely.

"I think so," Sora answered, "I know it's mine but I can't remember how I got it."

"Maybe this will help. It's a photo of you Sora," Riku said showing Sora the photo.

Sora looked at the photograph. Though it was aged, he could have still made out what was in the photo.

In the photograph there was the younger version of Sora standing near an opened pool. He was wearing nothing but a white vest with a pair of burgundy swim-trunks and red slippers.

There was also a young man with red hair standing with his hand on Sora's shoulder in the snapshot. Both Sora and the young man were smiling in the photo and pinned to Sora's chest was the same familiar yellow star-badge.

"Now I remember. That's Calvin the Life Guard from the local pool," Sora said pointing out the young man in the photo, "he gave me this star-badge after our class visited the local pool,"

"Why are you wearing a cape in the picture Sora?" Wakka said.

"Huh?" Sora looked back to the photo. Sure enough the younger version of Sora was wearing a red towel tied around his neck like a cape.

Sora's cheeks turned red from embarrassment as he looked over the photo and noticed himself wearing a cape in the picture.

"Uh….it's kind of embarrassing," Sora said, "I'm wearing the cape because at that time I sorta….kinda…mighta believed myself to be a _super hero_,"

"Oh do tell us the tale Sora," Tidus said with an interested smirk.

"But you guys were there when it happened. I don't really have to tell you the story," Sora said.

"We know but tell us anyway," Selphie said.

"Yeah Sora after all we _are_ talking about our kindergarten years so you have to tell your story no matter how embarrassing it may be," Riku said.

"Riku's right. Come on Sora tell us the story," Wakka said.

Sora looked at the stares of persuasion he was receiving from his friends and with that, he heaved a defeated sigh.

"Fine. I'll tell the story," Sora said, "it started when Miss Utamori took our class to the local swimming pool. That's the same day I met Calvin the Life Guard….the guy who inspired me to become a _super hero_….."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hint for next chapter:** 'No need to fear, Super Sora is here!'--------+ (Request from PS2games-lady)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Super Zero Part I

**CHAPTER EIGHT: SUPER ZERO PART 1**

It was another day on the beautiful islet of Destiny Islands. The weather that day was warm, the beaches were bombing and the water was calm and crystal clear. It was the perfect day to lie in the hot sands and go swimming.

That morning Miss Utamori was taking her class on a trip to the local swimming resort at the Cascadian Hotel on the northern side of the island.

So with their duffle bags of swim-clothing and swim-gear in hand, Miss Utamori and her class piled into their school bus and were on their way towards the resort.

While Miss Utamori sat at the front of the bus with the bus-driver, her students were all chatting about the resort they were going to. Sora, Riku, Selphie, Kairi, Tidus and Wakka were having their own conversation about the resort while they sat close to one another. Selphie sat next to Kairi, Wakka sat next to Tidus, Sora sat next to Riku and they all sat behind one another.

"I can't wait until we get to the swimming resort!" Selphie squealed excitedly.

"Me too. I hear it's really nice," Kairi said with the same enthusiasm.

"I heard that it has a giant waterslide and a diving-board as tall as the sky," Tidus said, turning around to talk to the girls. He and Wakka sat infront of Selphie and Kairi.

"Oh I can't wait! It's just too exciting, right Riku?" Selphie said. She glanced behind at Riku. He and Sora were sitting behind Kairi and Selphie.

Riku was busy staring absentmindedly outside the opened bus window, the wind blowing vigorously against his lavender locks, when Selphie's voice brought him back to reality.

"Huh?" Riku turned to Selphie. "Oh yeah. It'll be fun," he answered dully.

"Are you okay Riku? You've been quiet all morning," Kairi asked concernedly.

"I'm fine Kairi. Really," Riku answered in the same monotonous tone.

"Oh ok," Kairi said. Riku merely nodded before returning to staring out the window. Kairi now looked to Sora. The spiky-brunette sat beside the absentminded Riku and was quietly reading a comic book he had brought along for the trip.

"Hey Sora, whatcha reading?" Kairi asked.

Sora looked up at Kairi from the edge of his comic book. "Oh it's a new comic book that my dad sent me," Sora answered showing Kairi the cover of the comic book, "It's called 'The Adventures of Captain Magnificent',"

"What's it about?" Wakka asked.

"It's about this super hero named Captain Magnificent who uses his super powers to save the lives of the citizens of Collinsville from the evil Sharktooth," Sora explained.

"What kind of super powers?" Tidus asked.

"Y'know like super strength, ice breath, X-Ray vision and he can fly!" Sora said with his trademark goofy grin.

"Hah! Just as I thought. Lame," Selphie snorted.

"It's not lame Selphie. Captain Magnificent is cool. Super heroes are cool," Sora said.

"No they're not," Selphie said.

"Well I think that super heroes are cool and Riku does too, right?" Sora turned to Riku. Again Riku was disturbed from looking out the window and slowly turned his head to Sora.

"Uh…yeah. Super heroes are cool, I guess," Riku answered.

"See. Riku agrees with me so……NYAH!" Sora taunted and for extra tease, he stuck his tongue out at Selphie. Selphie's face turned red as she glowered angrily at Sora for teasing her.

"Oh yeah!" Selphie stuck her tongue out at Sora.

"Yeah!" Sora stuck out his tongue again.

Pretty soon an all-out war broke out between Sora and Selphie as the two continued to stick their tongues out at each other. The war would have probably gone on forever if it were not for Miss Utamori whose strident yet cool voice brought their childish bickering to a stop.

"Children we're here!" Miss Utamori said.

The bus came to a halt and the bus door swung open. One by one Miss Utamori and her students piled out of the bus. The children walked onto the hotel premises and were greeted with a lovely sight.

The Cascadian Hotel consisted of three separate quarters.

The first quarter consisted of the main building which was the hotel itself with comfortable seats, air-conditioned rooms and hallways, lovely water fountains, elevators and humble customer-service on the interior.

The second quarter was where the hotel parking lot was located. Many vehicles belonging to the residents staying at the hotel were lined up orderly in the parking area lot including the Destiny Island Preschool School Bus and last the third quarter.

The third quarter was located near the parking lot. It consisted of a beautiful gardened trail leading up to a tiled staircase with a giant water-fountain in the silhouette of a mermaid sprouting water from its mouth at the entrance.

The children gazed in awe at the building, admiring how beautiful it looked. It was so stunning that even Sora and Selphie forgot about their argument for they were both too preoccupied staring at the fountain.

"It's magnificent," Kairi said.

"It's magical," Selphie uttered.

"It's BIG!" Sora said.

"I bet the pool's even bigger, right Riku?" Tidus said nudging Riku's shoulder.

Riku swallowed. "Uh…y—yeah," he said.

Miss Utamori turned to her class. "Now children in an orderly fashion---"Before Miss Utamori could finish the sentence, all the children had stampeded down the gardened trail and were already halfway up the stairs, which lead up to the swimming pool.

Miss Utamori stood transfixed wearing a dead-panned expression on her face with her jaw hanging.

"Chi---Children! Children STOP!" Miss Utamori yelled behind her students.

When none of them bothered to listen to her, Miss Utamori sighed. "Why are they all acting so wild today?" Miss Utamori asked.

"What'd ya expect Sarah?" said Mr. Zeno.

He was the driver of the school's school bus and climbed out of the car to stand next to Miss Utamori. Miss Utamori looked at Mr. Zeno. The old janitor chuckled.

"Today the kiddies are spending the day at a resort with a swimming pool so they have all means to be wild 'cause that's how lil kids are when they're excited about something," Mr. Zeno said.

"I guess…you're right," Miss Utamori said.

"Speaking about excitement. There's a pool seat up there with my name on it. Race ya to the pool Sarah!" Mr. Zeno said. Pulling off the bright blue sweatshirt he was wearing and grabbing the towel and bottle of sun-tan lotion he had inside the school bus, Mr. Zeno raced down the gardened trail wearing nothing but Hawaiian boxers and laughing crazily heading for the pool.

Miss Utamori sweatdropped at this sight.

"And I thought I only had to babysit the children today," she said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow!"

The children had reached the top of the staircase. They had arrived at the resort swimming pool and were baffled. The swimming pool was humungous divided by a single net that separated the deep end of the pool from the shallow.

There were chairs placed around the pool and at the deep end of the pool was a diving board which towered over the swimming pool.

There were also two bars: one for the adults and the other for the children. The adult bar was on the left side near the pool with two seats hovering in the water for anyone who wanted to have a drink and still continue to swim.

The children's bar was on the right side near the bathroom/changing room and consisted of a young vendor selling sodas and snacks.

There was also a vending machine which was near the children's bar.

The children gawked at this sight.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Tidus said smiling goofily as he walked near to the pool.

"Am I in heaven?" Wakka said.

"Nope. We're just at the coolest swim resort in the world!" Balthier exclaimed excitedly.

"Right you are my brunette friend," said a voice.

The children turned to their side. A young man around Miss Utamori's age came running up to them. The young man was extremely handsome with brawny muscles and a six-pack chest. He had carroty red hair and emerald green eyes.

He was wearing nothing but fire red boxer-shorts with the exception of matching red burgundy sandals which adorned his feet.

A bronze whistle hung by a black thread was worn around his neck.

The children titled their heads at the mysterious newcomer as he approached them with a humble smile plastered across his face.

"Who are you?" Tidus asked the young man.

"Children this is Mr. Calvin Eido. He is the manager of this swim resort," Miss Utamori said as she and Mr. Zeno appeared behind the kids.

"Hi. You can just call me Calvin," said the young man named Calvin, "Welcome to my resort!" he greeted.

"You say that you're the manager of this resort but…you don't look _manager-ish_," Kairi said.

"Yeah. Managers are supposed to be grumpy old men who wear tight business suits and ties and carry heavy briefcases everywhere they go," Selphie said. "Even in the potty," she added as-a-matter-of-factly.

Calvin chuckled.

"Is that so? Well I'm a different type of manager lil miss. I like to have fun," Calvin answered winking at Selphie.

Selphie blushed.

"Hey! Watch it lil dude. You're not trying to pull my pants down infront of the dudettes, are you?" Calvin said.

He had just stopped Sora who had walked up to him and grabbed onto his boxers for support as he tiptoed and tried to grab the whistle dangling around his neck. (A/N: The return of Sora's grabby syndrome XD)

Sora shook his head.

"Nope. I was just reaching for the thingy around your neck. It's shiny." Sora replied, rather cutely.

"You mean my whistle," Calvin took off his bronze whistle and held it infront of Sora's face. Sora bobbed his head.

"Yeah! Yeah! Gimme!" Sora snatched Calvin's whistle and looked at it closely. The whistle was shiny and its bronze surface glistened in the morning sun.

"This whistle is SO cool," Sora said grinning broadly.

"What's it for anyway?" Balthier asked.

"Well kids apart from being the manager of this swim resort I'm also the lifeguard of the pool," Calvin answered.

"What's a lifeguard?" Tidus asked.

"The lifeguard is the person who monitors the pool. He makes sure that the people swimming in the pool are doing okay and that they're having a good time," Calvin explained, "and when the people are having trouble in the pool like for example if someone is drowning in the pool then it's up to the lifeguard to save them,"

"Wow! You save people?" Wakka said.

"Yup," Calvin answered.

"So that means that you're a super hero," Sora said.

"You could say that lil dude," Calvin said.

"Awesome! What are your super powers?" Sora asked.

"Well I have the strength of an ox which helps me to carry someone who's been injured," Calvin answered, "I also have super hearing which enables me to hear the screams of frightened civilians near or far and last I have the unique ability of aquatic speed which allows me to swim faster when I'm in the water,"

"Wow! You really are a super hero!" Balthier said with his jaw hanging in awe.

"Lifeguards are super heroes!" Tidus said.

"I want to be a lifeguard!" Wakka said.

"Me too!" said another boy.

"Me three!" said a girl.

Calvin chuckled at this.

"Um…Mr. Calvin?" Sora spoke.

"Yes lil dude," Calvin said.

"Can I be like you? Can I be a super hero?" Sora asked. His blue eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Of course lil dude. You definitely have what it takes," Calvin answered flashing Sora a toothy smile.

Sora gasped and his eyes widened to gleeful stars.

"Did you hear that Riku? He said that I have what it takes to be a super hero, can you believe it?" Sora said.

"Yeah I believe it," Riku answered rather absentmindedly. He barely paid a word of what Sora had said to him for his eyes were fixed on the resort swimming pool. Riku gulped.

"Hey Mr. Calvin can we go swim in the pool now?" Selphie asked.

"Sure lil dudette but first you gotta know the specific rules of the pool and as the lifeguard I'm here to lay out the rules for you," Calvin said. Clearing his throat, Calvin explained the rules of the swimming pool counting each one on his fingers.

Rule No. 1: No running along the edge of the pool. Wouldn't want you kids to badly hurt yourselves.

Rule No. 2: No eating or drinking in the pool even if you are drinking water. The pool is to be kept clean at all times in order for you to enjoy a refreshing swim.

Rule No. 3: No leaving the pool area or the hotel premise if you are below the age of 10.

Rule No. 4: No running naked/half naked around the pool area.

Rule No. 5: The bathrooms are located on the right side of the pool so there is no need for anyone to pee in the pool.

"Even if you have to go really, really, REALLY bad?" Tidus asked.

"Yes," Calvin answered.

"Ok. Can you poop and fart in the pool then?" Mitchell asked. His friends: Butch and Cassidy sniggered at his question as well as a few other children.

"No. You can definitely NOT do that in the pool," Calvin answered.

"Is that all the rules Mr. Calvin or are there more?" Ashe spoke up.

"Yes there is one more rule and it's the most important one of all," Calvin said.

"What is it?" Rikku asked.

"The important rule is TO HAVE FUN!" Calvin said grinning.

All the children cheered. "YAY!"

"Now the changing rooms are in the bathrooms over there," Calvin said pointing to opened door on the right side of the pool, "the girls' side of the changing room is on the right and the boys' is on the left. Another thing if anyone wishes to go to the giant water slide please consult yours truly and I'll let you through. There is also a sand box for anyone who wishes to play in the sand,"

"Why can't we just go down to the beach and play in the sands there?" Butch asked.

"Yeah the beach is just a five-minute walk from here," Cassidy pimped in.

Calvin shook his head.

"No. I got orders from your teacher that neither of you kids are allowed to leave the swimming area, am I right Miss Utamori?" Calvin looked to Miss Utamori. Miss Utamori nodded and smiled at Calvin.

Butch and Cassidy both snorted and crossed their arms over their chests.

"This bites! We can't even go to the beach nearby!" Butch huffed.

"Sorry kids but those are the rules," Calvin said.

Butch mumbled something like 'Well that sucks' to his brother Cassidy and Mitchell but thankfully Calvin didn't hear him.

Calvin continued to give instructions.

"Now that you kids know the rules. It's time to have fun," Calvin said, "Everyone get in their swim gear and GO HAVE FUN!"

"YAY!" cheered everyone.

Miss Utamori clasped their hands together and faced all her students. "Now in an orderly fashion----"

Miss Utamori started but she was cut off by the sounds of stampeding feet as the children made their way towards the changing room/bathroom. Miss Utamori sweatdropped.

"Why did I even try?" she sighed.

"Ha! Ha! The kids are here to have fun and there is no order in fun, right?" Calvin said.

"Heh! Right," Miss Utamori said.

"You look nice today Sarah. Nice suit," Calvin complimented eyeing Miss Utamori from head to toe. She wore a pink two-piece bikini decorated with white flowers and she wore a green towel around her waist like a skirt.

Miss Utamori flushed. "Thank you Calvin," she said.

"Mind if I buy you a drink?" Calvin offered.

"Sure. I'd like that," Miss Utamori answered with a grateful smile.

"How about you old dude? You wanna join us?" Calvin asked glancing at Mr. Zeno.

"No thank you dude. I'm going to work on my tan," Mr. Zeno said. He then placed on a pair of black sunglasses. "Catch you kids later," Mr. Zeno said. He walked across the pool and took a seat on a chair next to an old lady who was reading a magazine.

At one point, the old lady and Mr. Zeno's eyes met and Mr. Zeno winked at her from behind his shades and the old lady giggled like a fourteen-year-old teenager.

Calvin and Mr. Utamori stared at this scene with dead-panned expressions.

"Uh……?" Calvin went to say something but Miss Utamori grabbed his arm.

"Let's just go get our drinks," she said. Calvin nodded, allowing Miss Utamori to lead him off to the adult bar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Sora! When are you gonna come out of there?" Tidus growled.

"In a minute," Sora replied. In the boys' side of the changing room, only four boys remained behind while the rest went outside to the swimming pool. Tidus, Riku and Wakka stood in the changing room, standing next to the closed door of the changing that Sora was in. All three boys were already dressed in their swim-clothing. Tidus wore nothing but red swim-trunks with the Viewtiful Joe logo printed across the back and his usual green and yellow sandals on his feet.

Wakka, like Tidus, only had on blue and white swim-trunks with his green sandals. A navy blue swim-cap adorned his head to protect his hair from the water and Wakka held a pair of green goggles in his hand in case he wanted to go and take a dive in the swimming pool.

Riku, on the other hand, wore a tight blue vest with navy blue swim-trunks and blue slippers.

Tidus huffed impatiently and for the umpteenth time he banged his fist against the door of Sora's changing room.

"What's taking you so long Sora!?" Tidus whined.

"Yeah man Kairi and Selphie have already gone to the swimming pool and we want to go too, eh," Wakka said.

"Come on Sora. How much longer are you gonna be in there?" Tidus asked.

"Hmmm…about a couple more hours," Sora answered.

"SORA!!!"

"Well if you guys wanna go swim so much then go right ahead," Sora said, "I'll meet you outside,"

"Fine," Tidus sighed, "come on guys. Let's go to the pool."

He and Wakka turned and walked off but Riku didn't follow.

"Aren't you coming Riku?" Tidus asked glancing back at Riku.

"Nah! I'll come out with Sora," Riku answered.

"Have it your way then," Tidus said. He nudged Wakka and the two exited the changing room.

"Almost done!" Sora spoke from the vicinity of his changing room.

"Um…Sora?" Riku said.

"Riku? You're still here? Why didn't you go the pool with Tidus and Wakka?" Sora asked.

"That's just it," Riku said. He leaned his back against the door of Sora's changing room. "Sora, I'm nervous about…the pool," Riku said.

"How come? Swimming in the pool is no different than swimming in the ocean at the beach," Sora said.

"I know and that's the problem both ways," Riku said, "Sora, I've never told anyone this but…I…I can't----"

"DONE!"

"What?"

There was a low clicking sound and the door of Sora's changing room swung open. This came as a surprise to Riku whose back was leant against the door so when the door opened, Riku fell backwards on the changing room floor.

Luckily for Riku, the changing room carpet cushioned his fall. Riku rubbed his head, thankful he wasn't bleeding.

"Riku are you alright?" Sora asked.

"It's okay Sora. I'm fi---"Riku trailed off.

He was goggling up at Sora who was standing over him. But it was not Sora himself that shocked Riku; it was what he was wearing.

"What the-----"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey where are Sora and Riku?" Kairi asked. She and Selphie were swimming in the shallow end of pool with Tidus and Wakka who had just joined them.

Kairi wore a pink bathing-suit with Sakura blossoms decorating the front and a matching pink swim-cap and Selphie wore a yellow bathing-suit with a matching yellow swim-cap.

"Sora's still in the changing room and Riku is waiting for him," Tidus answered. He was swimming on his back, doing a back-glide, and was enjoying his swim all the while.

"When are they gonna come out?" Selphie asked. She was doing the starfish float next to Kairi.

"I bet they'll be out soon. Don't expect them to stay in their forever when there's an awesome pool out here," Wakka answered coming up from underneath the water and breathing in the fresh air.

It was another few seconds when Riku was seen exiting the changing room.

"Oh look there's Riku," Kairi said noticing the familiar lavender-head, "RIKU! OVER HERE!"

Kairi waved to Riku from the pool. When he noticed Kairi waving to him, Riku walked over the pool and sat at the edge of the pool, near the steps. There were three steps for swimmers to go in and out of the pool.

Riku just sat at the pool edge, splashing his feet in the water. Kairi doggy-paddled up to where Riku sat.

"Hey Riku. Where's Sora?" Kairi asked. She climbed out the pool and sat next to Riku, despite being dripping wet.

"Uh……Sora's in the changing room," Riku answered.

"What? What's he still doing in there?" Kairi asked.

"He'll not still changing isn't he?" Tidus asked floating over to Riku and Kairi.

"Uh……well no but……" Riku sighed. "You guys will have to see it to believe it," Riku said.

Tidus, Wakka, Kairi and Selphie looked at Riku strangely.

What did he mean by that? The door of the changing room was flung open and the answer to four children's question stood in the doorway.

"We live in a dangerous society corrupted by evil…where villains reign and the wicked Sharktooth strikes terror into the hearts of all. But there is one man---I mean boy who will stand up the denizens of evil and protect the citizens of Destiny Islands. Villains beware! You're in for a scare! Citizens, no need to fear………SUPER SORA is here!!!"

In a flash of red, Sora came springing out of the changing room. He was wearing nothing but a white vest and burgundy swim trunks.

Red slippers adorned Sora's tiny feet and……shockingly…he wore a bright red cape on his back. Sora stood in a heroic stance with his hands on his hips, his chest raised and his red cape blowing vigorously in the morning wind.

Wakka, Selphie and Kairi wore blank expressions on their faces as they gaped at Sora.

Riku sweatdropped. Tidus, on the other hand, nearly drowned for at the sight of seeing Sora in a cape he fell backwards laughing scandalously completely forgetting that he was floating in the pool.

"PFFTWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tidus laughed underneath the water and even when he came back up for air, he still continued to laugh.

Tears steamed from Tidus' eyes as he pointed at Sora, having a good guffaw. "PFFTWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

When he acknowledged his friends by the pool, Sora smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey you guys," Sora said waving to his friends cheerily.

Riku remained silent. Wakka, Kairi and Selphie continued to gawk. Tidus still laughed his butt off.

"Oh…" Wakka said.

"…my," Kairi said.

"GOD!" Selphie finished.

"Told ya," Riku said.

"Sora what are you wearing?" Selphie asked.

"I'm wearing my vest and swim-trunks. I always wear them when I'm going to swim," Sora said.

"Not that. I was talking about your cape," Selphie said.

"Oh this! I got this cape with the Captain Magnificent comic book that my dad sent me. It's the same cape that the real Captain Magnificent wore himself. Pretty nifty don't ya think?" Sora said showing off his cape.

"Not really," Kairi said sweatdropping.

"Sora, Captain Magnificent is a fictional character in a book of fancy colouring therefore he isn't real," Riku stated.

"I know that," Sora said.

"Then why are you dressed like that?" Wakka asked.

"Don't you guys get it? I'm not just Sora anymore. I'm a super hero!" Sora said proudly.

"What? No you're not," Selphie said.

"Yes I am. Calvin said so," Sora said.

"Calvin said that because he was being nice. He didn't really mean it Sora," Selphie said flatly.

"Well I believe him," Sora said, "I _am _a super hero. CAPTAIN Sora to be more précised."

"I thought you were SUPER SORA," Tidus said. He had finally recovered from his laughing fit.

"I _was_ SUPER SORA but Captain Sora sounds better," Sora answered, "it makes me sound as awesome as Captain Magnificent: the true hero of justice!"

"Oh Sora," Kairi sighed.

"Ok. So Sora's a super hero. Fine! Whatever! Can we please get back to swimming in the pool now?" Tidus said.

"I'm tired of the pool," Selphie said.

"I know. Let's go on the giant water slide," Wakka suggested.

"That sounds like fun. Count me in," Tidus said.

"Me too," Kairi said.

"Me three," Selphie said perkily.

Tidus, Wakka and Selphie climbed out of the pool. After drying themselves with the towels they brought, the three stood at the foot of the pool.

"Come on. Let's go ask Calvin to go on the slide," Selphie said.

"You coming to the water slide _Captain Sora_?" Tidus said smirking at Sora wryly.

"What! A hero has no time to play! Not when there are citizens to be protected and lives to be saved," Sora said, "now if you will excuse me I'm off too save the day! Ha! HA!"

Extending his arms infront of him, Sora sprinted off, running around the pool area pretending to fly and making 'WHOOSH' noises with his cape flapping behind him.

Tidus, Wakka, Riku, Selphie and Kairi watched this scene from afar and could not help to sweatdrop at the sight of their friend.

"He's really going through with this super hero thing, is he?" Kairi stated.

"Yup," Wakka answered.

"Why do I have the feeling that this is all gonna eventually blow up in his face?" Kairi asked.

"That's because it will……eventually," Selphie said with her hands on her hips.

"URGH! Enough chit-chat. Us. Giant Water Slide. NOW!" Tidus said grabbing Selphie's hand and shaking it anxiously.

"Fine." Selphie said pulling her hand out of Tidus's grasp, "Let's go ask Mr. Calvin,"

Tidus, Wakka and Kairi agreed with Selphie. The four turned on their heels and were about to walk away when they looked back at Riku. He had not budged from his spot by the edge of the pool.

"Aren't you coming Riku?" Selphie asked.

Riku's head jolted upward. He had been staring deeply at the pool water and now turned his head toward Selphie with questioning turquoise blue eyes. "Where?" Riku asked.

"To the giant water slide," Selphie answered.

"I don't know. I've never been on a water slide before. What's it like?" Riku asked.

"Are you kidding me Riku? A waterslide is the best ride in the world!" Tidus shouted excitedly.

"Ya man. Being on a waterslide is like sliding down an ordinary slide only you slide on water and the experience is totally cool," Wakka said, "and at the end of the ride, you go splashing into the deep end of the pool,"

"P---Po---Pool?" Riku stammered.

"You bet!" Tidus said excitedly, "so come on let's go now now NOW!!"

Tidus grabbed hold of Riku's arm and attempted to drag him away from the pool; however Riku pulled his arm away from Tidus and looked away.

"Uh…on second thought, you guys go on to the waterslide without me," Riku said.

"WHAT!?"

"But Riku. This is the waterslide we're talking about here!" Tidus said, gawking at Riku in disbelief.

"I know but---I changed my mind. I'm gonna go hang out with Sora. You guys go on ahead to the waterslide," Riku said.

"I don't believe you. You'd rather play super hero than go on the world's largest waterslide?" Tidus said.

"Yup," Riku answered.

"Ok. Suit yourself," Selphie sighed.

"Let's go guys," Kairi said.

Selphie and Kairi left Riku, stalking off to find Calvin the manager/lifeguard. Wakka followed after them.

"Are you sure you don't want to come on the waterslide?" Tidus asked Riku.

Riku nodded. "Yup," he said. Tidus heaved a sigh.

"Have it your way then," Tidus said.

Shrugging his shoulders, Tidus walked off quickly to catch up with Wakka, Kairi and Selphie.

'Guess it's just me now,' Riku thought as Tidus left him by himself. Riku stood to his feet from his seat by the pool edge and glanced around the pool area.

'Now to find Sora,' Riku thought to himself. After drying his feet with a towel, Riku began his search for Sora and walked around the right side of the pool area near the adult bar, keeping his eye sharp for the slightest sign of a red cape or at least…spiky brown hair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the left side of the pool, a flicker of a red cape was seen running around the area. It was Sora. The spiky brunette continued his patrol around the pool area with his arms still out in front of him. Sora still pretended to be a super hero and was still pretending to fly, make whooshing sounds and also humming the Powerpuff Girl theme song.

"Evil doers beware! CAPTAIN SORA is here!" Sora yelled. He whooshed past the children's bar and now headed to the sandlot where the resort sandbox was located. Sora ran along the box, the warm sands tickling underneath his feet (he had taken off his slippers by now or more so…lost it in his sprint)

"Hey Sora!" A voice called.

Sora stopped his tracks and faced east where the sound had come from. Turns out the voice belonged to Rikku. Rikku stood waving to Sora. She was sporting a bright yellow bikini-bra with the string tied behind her neck with matching yellow shorts and bright yellow sunglasses. Rikku was not alone on the sands. She was in the company of her two best friends: Yuna and Paine as well as Penelo and Ashe.

Yuna wore a white bathing suit with a blue wave on the front with a blue swim-cap covering her chocolate brown hair. Yuna was building a giant sand castle with the help of Paine who was wearing a two piece black bikini and black shades. Penelo wore a lava orange blended with red bathing suit with a red swim-cap. She was helping Rikku bury Ashe in the sand and was molding it to look like a mermaid tail. Though her lower body was covered with the sand, Sora made out that Ashe had on a green bikini-vest which showed off her stomach with matching lime green sunglasses. The girls appeared to be having a lot of fun in the sand and Sora waved back at Rikku and made his way over to her and her friends.

"Hey Sora. Wanna join us playing in the sands?" Rikku asked looking up at Sora.

"Yeah it'll be fun you can help us make Ashe's fins," Penelo said.

"I'm a mermaid," Ashe said smiling brightly against the sun.

"Or you can help Yuna and I build our stupid sandcastle," Paine said dully.

"We could use all the help we can get," Yuna said sighing. She had molded another clump of sand into a bridge but the sand only dispersed in her hands.

"No thanks ladies but I have to patrol the pool area for any signs of the evil Sharktooth. A super hero's work is never done," Sora said standing in a heroic stance. His cape blowing in the wind for a more valiant effect.

Rikku, Paine, Yuna, Penelo and Ashe looked at one another and then back at Sora with blank expressions on their faces.

"O……kay," Rikku said.

"HEY! What are GIRLS doing in OUR sandbox!" came a harsh voice. Sora winced. Such a voice could have only belonged to none other than Mitchell.

Mitchell came stomping across the sandbox, followed by his two friends/lackeys: Butch and Cassidy. Mitchell was wearing nothing but a black swim-trunk and as for Butch and Cassidy, the two twins were wearing identical blue swim-trunks with white tiger-stripes at the edges and bright cobalt blue swim-caps. Mitchell approached Rikku, Paine, Yuna, Ashe and Penelo and stood infront of them with his hands on his hips and his eyes, glaring.

"Why are you GIRLY GIRLS here? Get out of OUR sandbox!" Mitchell snarled.

"It's not your sandbox Mitchell," Rikku retorted angrily.

"Yeah. The sandbox is open to everyone," Yuna said.

"Oh yeah!" Mitchell growled. He picked up a handful of sand in his hand. Mitchell glanced back at Cassidy and Butch and the two bobbed their heads, mimicking Mitchell's actions.

"LET'S GET 'EM BOYS!" Mitchell shouted. Mitchell aimed and fired sand at the girls. Butch and Cassidy did the same.

Paine, Yuna, Ashe, Rikku and Penelo screamed as they were pelted with sand.

"Q-QUIT IT MITCHELL!!" Rikku screamed, shielding her face from being hit with sand.

"STOP!!" screamed Penelo, Ashe and Yuna, turning away so their backs could take the hit instead of their faces.

"SORA HELP!" Paine growled. While shielding her face, Paine opened one eye to look at Sora seriously. Though Mitchell and his goons were pummeling them with sand, Sora stood watching the entire thing without the slightest intention of stopping it. In truth, Sora was busy eyeing a kid eating an ice-cream cone and was drooling hungrily.

"SORA!!!!!" Paine yelled. She grabbed a handful of sand and hurled it at Sora. The sand stuck a direct hit to Sora's back. This caught Sora's attention and Sora spun around and finally noticed what was going on.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" Sora yelled. He stood infront of the girls with his hands out to shield them which in turn caused Mitchell, Butch and Cassidy to cease their sand-pelting and glare at Sora.

"OUT OF THE WAY PORCUPINE HEAD!" Mitchell yelled.

Sora shook his head. "No way!" Sora said. He then got into his heroic pose with his hands on his hips. "Get back evil-doers or else?" Sora said.

"Or else what porcupine-head?!" Mitchell said.

"Or else I'll huff and puff and FREEZE you to death with my ICE BREATH!" Sora said.

Sora inhaled deeply before blowing in Mitchell's face. However the only thing that came out of Sora's mouth was hot air.

This of course did not stop Sora from continuing to blow in Mitchell's face. Mitchell stared at Sora with a dead-panned expression plastered on his face.

"Uh……"

"UHHH……" The girls imitated Mitchell with blank faces, all goggling at Sora with sweatdrops at their temples.

"FREEZE VILLAIN! FREEZE!" Sora said through pursed lips.

His pales cheeks were turning _blue_ from the continuous blowing of hot air. Mitchell continued to stare at Sora until he became irritated.

"Hey Sora?" Mitchell said.

"Yeah?" Sora stopped blowing to look at Mitchell.

"Think fast!" Mitchell threw sand in Sora's eyes. Sora screamed and staggered backwards, trying desperately to dust the sand out of his eyes. Mitchell sniggered at this.

"Hey guys, let's finish this," Mitchell said to Butch and Cassidy.

Butch and Cassidy nodded. Together Mitchell, Butch and Cassidy pelted Sora with sand and even took a chance to pummel the girls with the sand some more too. Mitchell and his goons then stopped their pelting and admired their mischievous work. Sora was covered with sand and so were the girls.

"Ha! Ha! That was fun," Butch said dusting the sand off his hands.

"Let's do it again AFTER we go on the water-slide," Mitchell said.

"Maybe we'll find some more dorks to torture," Cassidy said.

"Speaking of dorks," Mitchell looked at Sora who was spitting sand out of his mouth.

"Hey Sora?" Mitchell said.

"Yeah?" Sora looked at Mitchell.

"Nice cape," Mitchell said.

"Wow! Really?" Sora said with a smile.

"NO. Your cape is DORKY just like you," Mitchell said. He and his friends had a good laugh at Sora as they left the sandbox, heading for the waterslide. Sora pouted at Mitchell's remark and dusted sand off his cape.

"Way to go Sora," Rikku said.

"Yeah thanks for helping us," Paine said dryly. Rikku, Paine, Yuna, Ashe and Penelo stood behind Sora. They were all covered in sand and were glowering daggers at Sora. Despite feeling embarrassed about previously being pelted with sand, Sora smiled toothily.

"All in a day's work ladies," Sora said heroically.

"Whatever," Paine said rolling her eyes at Sora.

"Come on girls let's go to the bathroom so we can wash the sand off," Yuna said. The other girls nodded. Grabbing up their stuff and kicking down their sandcastle/mermaid tail, Penelo, Yuna, Rikku, Ashe and Paine left the sandbox. But as she walked past Sora, Paine poked Sora in the back.

"Thanks for the help super hero." Paine said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Sora said cheerfully with his trademark goofy smile. Paine's mouth twitched uneasily and she snorted at Sora before leaving him to catch up with her friends.

Once Paine was gone, Sora breathed a short breath and wiped his forehead. "Man who knew that being a super hero was so tiring," Sora said fanning himself with his hand, "time for a break!"

Sora exited the sandbox in the sandlot and went to the children's bar on the left side of the pool. Sitting himself upon a stool by the children's bar Sora faced the bartender of the bar which was a young dark-skinned man with curly black hair wearing green sunglasses and a green Hawaiian T-shirt.

The young man was wiping down the bar counter when he noticed Sora sitting there and smiled at him.

"Hey lil dude. The name's TJ and I'll be your bartender for this morning," the young man greeted.

"Hi TJ. I'm Sora," Sora greeted perkily.

"Ok Sora. What'll you be having?" TJ asked.

Sora placed a finger to his chin and thought for a second. "I dunno. What drink do you have for a growing super hero?" Sora asked.

"Hmm. That's a tough one. How about a Bubble-Gum berry snow-cone?" TJ said.

"That'll be great," Sora said.

TJ smiled. "One Bubble-Gum berry snow-cone coming right up," he said. TJ turned his back to Sora and two seconds later he faced Sora again holding a styrotex cup of bubble gum pink shaved ice mixed with strawberry swirls.

"Here you go Sora. One Bubble-Gum berry snow-cone," TJ said handing Sora the snow-cone.

"YAY! Thanks TJ," Sora said taking his snow-cone.

"You're welcome lil dude," TJ said.

He held out a bendy straw for Sora to use to drink his snow-cone and Sora took it. Planting the straw in his snow-cone, Sora sucked on the straw enjoying the fruity liquid that came to his mouth. "Yum! Fruity," Sora said, his cheeks flushing from the delicious taste of his snow-cone.

"There you are Sora. I've been looking everywhere for you," came the low voice of Riku. The lavender-head appeared before Sora and was relieved that he had finally found him. Sora grinned at Riku as he drank from his snow-cone. "Hey Riku. What's up?" Sora said.

"Nothing much," Riku said climbing onto another stool to sit next to Sora.

"Hello purple-head dude. What'll you be having?" TJ asked.

Riku turned to TJ with wide turquoise eyes. "Who are you?" he asked.

"This is TJ, Riku," Sora said, "He's the cool bartender of the children's bar. Ask him for whatever snack or drink you want. He has anything for any type of person even super heroes,"

"Uh okay," Riku said. He turned to TJ. "What do you have for someone who may be a teensy weensy scared?" Riku asked.

"Hmm. How about a sea-salt ice cream?" TJ suggested, "That always helped me when I had the jitters,"

Riku smiled. "Okay," he said.

"One sea-salt ice cream coming right up," TJ said. He opened a freezer near the counter and took out a rectangular-shaped ice cream bar on a brown stick.

"Here's your ice-cream. Enjoy," TJ said handing Riku his sea-salt ice cream.

"Thank you," Riku said taking his sea-salt ice cream and licking it, the tang of the sugary saltiness savoring his tastes buds.

"Mmm salty. No…SWEET!" Riku said smiling as he took another lick of his ice-cream bar.

"Has it helped you with your jitters yet?" Sora asked.

The smile on Riku's face disappeared. "No." he answered sadly.

"Riku what are you scared for?" Sora asked. He finished up his snow-cone and threw the cup in the nearby bin.

Riku groaned. "The water," he said, "I'm scared of the water,"

"Why? Water is fun. I mean how else do you bathe if you're afraid of water?" Sora asked.

"No. I'm not afraid of water when it comes to taking a bathe. I'm afraid of the water when it comes to……swimming in it," Riku said.

"Why? Everyone else is doing it," Sora said.

"That's because everyone else _can_ do it," Riku said.

"What?" Sora looked at Riku confusedly.

"Sora don't you get it," Riku said, "I'm the only one in our class who can't……"

Riku trailed off when he noticed that Sora wasn't exactly paying attention to him. Instead his attention was more keenly focused on something swimming in the pool.

"What's wrong Sora?" Riku asked.

"Shark," Sora said.

"Shark?" It took a while for what Sora said to sink in and that's when Riku's eyes widened. "SHARK! WHERE?!" Riku asked,

"In the pool," Sora replied. He pointed to the swimming pool. A floating grey shark fin was moving along the surface of the water and was swimming at a fast speed.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday," Riku said, "what's a shark doing in the pool?"

"Don't you see Riku? That's no ordinary shark. It's _him_," Sora said.

"Him who?" Riku asked.

"Sharktooth," Sora answered, "He's Captain Magnificent's evil nemesis in my comic book,"

"So?" Riku said.

"So…if Sharktooth is Captain Magnificent's nemesis then he's Captain Sora's nemesis too!" Sora said.

"And?"

"And…it's up to me to stop him!" Sora said. He jumped off his stool and stood in his trademark heroic stance once again.

"I don't know Sora. Captain Magnificent is a fictional character and if he's a fictional character then his nemesis is also----HEY WAIT!" Riku stopped when Sora suddenly dashed off for the pool.

"SORA WAIT!" Riku yelled.

Too late. Sora had already plunged into the pool and was swimming toward the shark fin at full speed. Riku jumped off his stool and ran to the edge of the pool, watching Sora from afar.

To Riku's horror, Sora had tackled the floating shark fin and was wrestling with it underneath the water.

"This does not look good," Riku said. The underwater battle continued until Sora surfaced from the water. He held the shark fin in his hand and was scratching the back of his head nervously. Riku found out why. Twenty seconds later _Balthier_ surfaced from the water and was glaring daggers at Sora. His hair had been ruffled. It appeared that it had been Balthier who was swimming in the water with the shark fin strapped to his back and unfortunately for Sora, it had been Balthier he had tackled.

Balthier huffed and squirted water from his mouth. "Sora! What's the big idea!" Balthier growled.

"Whoops! Sorry Balthier. I thought you were Sharktooth my nemesis," Sora said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Is it such a crime for me to swim with my Sharkboy swim-set?" Balthier said.

"Sharkboy…swim-set?" Sora said.

"Ya. I got it from my uncle. It comes equipped with shark-gloves, shark-flippers and a SHARK FIN!" Balthier shouted.

He raised his hands and feet to show Sora that he was wearing grey shark-flippers and gloves.

Sora sweatdropped. "Oh. Heh! Heh! Sorry Balthier," Sora apologized.

"Yeah well…don't do it again okay?" Balthier said.

"Ok," Sora said. Sora swam to the steps and climbed out of the pool.

"Hey! What about my shark fin Sora?" Balthier called.

"Oh!" Sora tossed back the shark fin to Balthier who caught it quickly. But when Balthier looked closely at the shark fin he realized that it had been dented from the scuffle with Sora.

"My shark fin!!" Balthier said. "SORA!!!!!" Balthier bellowed angrily. Sora met back with Riku who stood by the pool edge. He had witnessed what had just happened and gave Sora a look.

"Well that went smooth," Riku spoke wryly.

"I don't get it. I was certain that that was Sharktooth?" Sora said.

"Yeah right," Riku half chuckled.

"Man that was fun!" one voice said.

"Let's do it again after we get some chow!" said another voice.

The voices belonged to Tidus and Wakka. The two boys were walking back from the waterslide with Selphie and Kairi trailing behind. The four of them had towels draped around their shoulders despite being soaking wet from the slide.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi called waving to Riku and Sora.

"Hey guys!" Sora shouted waving back.

"You guys MISSED it!" Tidus exclaimed excitedly.

"You won't believe what happened at the waterslide," Wakka said.

"What? What happened?" Riku asked.

"Mitchell and Cassidy tried to push Kairi and Selphie down the waterslide but not after Wakka and I pulled a prank of our own," Tidus said grinning mischievously.

"Ya man. Me and Tidus jumped on them and ended up surfing down the waterslide on their backs," Wakka said, "It was totally WICKED!!"

"Wicked is right. What you guys did was mean," Selphie said.

"Not as mean as what you and Kairi did," Tidus said grinning.

"So we pushed down Butch and rode on his back on the waterslide. So what? He was asking for it," Selphie said grinning herself.

"Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun on the waterslide," Sora said.

"We did! But it wasn't nearly as fun without you two," Kairi said.

"Where were you guys anyway?" Tidus asked.

"I was hanging by the pool edge while Sora nearly drowned Balthier in the pool," Riku said.

"WHAT!" The others looked at Sora in disbelief.

"I didn't mean to," Sora said defensively, "I thought Balthier was Sharktooth my evil nemesis but he was just playing with a swim-set,"

"Huh?"

"Wait a second. You're still pretending to be a stupid super hero," Selphie said with her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean _pretend_? I _am_ a super hero," Sora said.

"Sora you are not a real super hero when are you gonna realize that," Selphie said.

"I _am_ a real super hero," Sora said flatly.

"No you're not," Selphie argued.

"Yes I am," Sora retorted.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!!"

"YES I AM!!!"

Fire blazed between Selphie and Sora as the two glared daggers at each other.

"I am a real super hero Selphie! I AM!" Sora shouted. "…and I'll prove it," Sora added before stomping off to whom knows where.

"SORA!" Kairi shouted behind Sora but he was already gone.

"Ah who needs him! If Sora wants to play dumb dumb super hero then let him! I'm not his momma," Selphie snorted.

"I don't know Selph. He sounded mighty serious," Riku said.

"Ah phooey on Sora! Let's go get ourselves snacks and drinks from the children's bar," Selphie said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting their snacks and drinks from the children's bar, Selphie, Kairi, Wakka, Tidus and Riku sat comfortably in the seats near the pool and relaxed in the sun, enjoying their snacks as they did.

Wakka slurped a banana-swirl slurpie. Tidus drank a Raspberry-Rush snow-cone. Kairi drank ice-cold coconut water in a Tiki-shaped mug with an umbrella straw.

Selphie didn't have anything to drink but instead had a slice of coconut cake with whip cream and as for Riku. He had another sea-salt ice-cream bar, courtesy of TJ the bartender.

"I wonder where Sora is," Kairi said. It had been fifteen minutes and the spiky-haired brunette/super hero had not returned.

"He's probably flying around somewhere. Sorry…_pretending_ to fly," Selphie snorted.

"I dunno Selph. He sounded pretty angry when he left," Riku said licking his sea-salt ice-cream.

"All thanks to you _Selphish_. You made him mad," Tidus said.

"Shut up and drink your snow cone _Tidy_," Selphie said irately, "besides what's the worst that Sora can do when he's angry?"

"You'd be surprised," Riku said remembering that one occasion when Sora had thrown a short tantrum when they had first met and he had fallen on his favorite toy. Riku stifled a laugh remembering how amusing Sora looked at that time.

"HELLO EVERYONE! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" a booming voice yelled out. All eyes looked up at the high diving board. Someone was standing ontop of it and Selphie choked on his cake when she saw who it was.

"SORA!" Selphie shouted coughing cake out of her mouth. Sure enough it was Sora. Sora waved to the people down below from his elevated ground ontop of the high diving board.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Sora shouted, "DUE TO THE FACT THAT ONE OF MY BESTEST FRIENDS THINKS THAT I'M A PRETENDER I AM HERE TO PROVE A POINT! A POINT THAT I, SORA, AM A REAL SUPER HERO!"

Tidus, who was draining the last of his snow-cone drink, gagged and sprayed juice down his front as he burst out laughing at Sora. "PTTWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT AGAIN! THIS IS TOO FUNNY!! PFFTWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Tidus laughed.

"Tidus you're NOT helping!" Kairi shouted.

"SORA what are you doing up there!" Selphie shouted.

Sora looked down at Selphie. "YOU SAID THAT I'M NOT A REAL SUPER HERO SELPHIE SO I'M GONNA PROVE IT!!" Sora yelled down.

"He's gonna get himself killed," Selphie muttered.

"Or worst EMBARASSED!" Tidus said falling on the ground and roaring with laughter with tears streaming from his eyes. "BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Wakka and Kairi both sweatdropped at Tidus.

"Sora whatever you do DON'T JUMP!" Riku shouted.

"I'M NOT GONNA JUMP RIKU!" Sora yelled.

Riku sighed in relief. "Phew!"

"I'M GONNA FLY!" Sora said in his heroic stance.

"WHAT!!" Riku bellowed.

"OY VEY!" Selphie said slapping her forehead.

Sora stood to the edge of the diving board now.

"He wouldn't," Wakka said.

"He couldn't," Kairi said.

Sora jumped off the diving board.

"He did," Tidus said once again recovering from his laughing fit. Sora had his hands out infront of him as if to fly but instead of flying, Sora went plummeting towards the pool.

"SORA!" Selphie screamed.

Sora fell towards the pool but before his body touched the surface of the water, Sora hugged his knees to his chest and did a canon ball.

SPLASH! Sora hit the pool and the sudden contact his body made with the water caused a giant tidal wave to sweep across the pool area. Innocent people were wetted and Selphie's precious coconut cake got SOAKED!

"My…My CAKE!!!" Selphie said whining sadly as her once luscious coconut cake melted muddily in her hands.

But Selphie's misery changed to rage and an infernal fire burned in her eyes as she turned and shouted the one name that came to her mind. "SORA!!!!!!!!!"

At that one moment, Sora surfaced from the water and climbed out of the pool. His red cape was drenched and so was he but Sora's spiky hair still defied gravity.

"I don't understand. Captain Magnificent did it. How come I didn't fly?" Sora mumbled to himself.

"I'll tell you why," Selphie said. She stomped over to Sora and stood glaring him straight in the eye. "When are you going to realize that you're NOT a real super hero!" Selphie bellowed.

"But I am a real super hero. Calvin said so," Sora said.

"CALVIN LIED!" Selphie shouted despite herself, "Get it through your head Sora you are NOT a super hero! You CAN'T fly and you DON'T HAVE SUPER POWERS!!!"

"But……what about the people I helped? Like Paine and the others," Sora said.

"Helped? Sora you didn't help us! You made the situation worst," Paine said angrily.

She, Yuna, Rikku, Ashe and Penelo had overheard the racket between Selphie and Sora and had come over to glare at Sora.

"And you crushed my shark fin," Balthier said. He too overhead the racket and came out of the pool to flash his dented shark fin in Sora's face.

"And you soaked my coconut cake and you know how much I like coconut cake," Selphie growled poking Sora in the chest.

Sora flinched. "Face it Sora you're NOT a super hero," Selphie said.

Sora looked at Selphie closely. He was about to say something back when Mitchell, Butch and Cassidy entered the conversation which on the other hand made the situation worst.

"Yeah porcupine-head. You're DEFINITELY NOT a super hero," Mitchell said coldly. Suddenly everyone became silent and all eyes fell between Mitchell and Sora. Mitchell looked at Sora squarely and Sora returned the stare.

"We saw that stunt you pulled at the sandbox and it was PATHETIC!" Mitchell said.

"And that trick by the pool," Butch said.

"It was embarrassing!" Cassidy said.

"Face it porcupine-head! You're not a super hero! You're a SUPER ZERO!!!" Mitchell said.

Sora' eyes widened. "Super Z—Zero?" Sora stuttered.

"Yeah SUPER ZERO! A heroless hero who's nothing but a pathetic dork!" Mitchell said. He pushed Sora down. This caused Sora's cape to tear. Sora jumped to his feet holding his torn cape to his face.

"See? SUPER ZERO! HA! HA!" Mitchell said laughing at Sora.

"SUPER ZERO! SUPER ZERO!" Butch and Cassidy chanted.

Sora looked from Mitchell, Butch and Cassidy and to his friends (Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, Kairi, Ashe, Penelo, Yuna, Rikku and Paine) who had said nothing to defend him. Sorrowful tears welded up in Sora's eyes and he began to cry. Though Riku and Kairi tried to comfort him, Sora pushed them out of his way and he ran off away from everyone.

Mitchell, Butch and Cassidy laughed behind Sora's back.

"What a baby," Mitchell snorted.

"Aw poor porcupine-head started to cry," said Cassidy babyishly.

"You mean Super Zero," Butch hooted.

Riku narrowed his eyes and frowned at Mitchell and his goons.

"That was mean Mitchell! Take back what you said about Sora!" Riku growled.

"What are you fighting about Riku?" Mitchell said, "You shouldn't say anything since you can't swim!"

"You can't swim Riku?" Kairi said. She looked at Riku questionably and so did everyone else.

"N---No! That's not true. I _can _swim," Riku said.

"Wanna bet?" Mitchell said. He pushed Riku in an attempt to force him into the pool. Riku staggered backwards but he didn't fall in the pool instead he stood at the edge of it staring nervously at the water.

"What's the matter Riku? Afraid of the water?" Mitchell teased.

"N—No," Riku lied.

"You're just as big of a dork as Super Zero," Butch said.

"Sora is not a Super Zero and I CAN swim," Riku shouted. "I'll prove it," Riku added seriously.

With determination in his eyes Riku shoved past Mitchell, Butch and Cassidy and ran away.

"RIKU!" Kairi yelled behind the lavender-head however Riku kept on running.

"Riku…" Kairi muttered sadly.

"Aw boy. Now we've lost both Sora _and_ Riku," Tidus said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To be continued……**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next time on KH: CoM:** The continuation of 'Super Zero'. Sora gets a chance to show just how much of a true _hero_ he can be and you won't believe what Riku will do to prove that he can swim……

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** Due to the fact that this chapter was TOO long in Microsoft Word, this chapter has been cut in half (y'know part 1 +part 2). I know I know. Another two-parter. Sorry about that but still you have to admit that this chapter was funny. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter……especially writing the parts with Sora and Tidus D

**To PS2games-lady:** Sorry I had to cut your request in half Sol. I hope you enjoyed the first part of the chapter. I hope the rest of the fans of this story enjoyed this chapter too. Part II will be up on 8/4/2007.

Happy Easter and now……click the pretty purple button at the bottom of the page and review please 8D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Super Zero Part II

**CHAPTER NINE: SUPER ZERO PART 2**

For the meantime on the opposite side of the swimming pool near the passageway to the waterslide, after enjoying a drink with Miss Utamori at the adult bar, Calvin the manager/lifeguard sat comfortably ontop his throne upon the high lifeguard stand.

It was now late afternoon and Calvin stretched his arms. He put on his black sunglasses and looked out against the infernal sun which was starting to go down because of change in the time of day.

"Wow! What a righteous day this has turned out to be?" Calvin said leaning back in his seat, "I spent the morning hanging out with a hot dudette slash old friend, got to meet some cool kids and to top it all off, I didn't have to lecture no kids today because they all behaved themselves around the pool. I'm so proud of them,"

Calvin grinned against the sun which made his teeth glisten. "I'm just happy that after all that I can finally _relax_" Calvin said. Placing his hands behind his neck, Calvin closed his eyes and allowed himself to slowly drift off to a rest. But before Calvin could fall asleep totally, he was slightly awakened by a low sound. Calvin ignored the sound at first but when the sound got louder Calvin jolted forward almost falling off his seat.

"What is that sound?" Calvin muttered. He listened carefully for the sound again and when it was heard it was then that Calvin realized that the sound were sobs of sadness. Someone was crying. Calvin glanced around the pool area but there was no one in sight…no one but happy adults and little children continuing to enjoys themselves either swimming in the pool/drinking beverages and eating snacks from the bars. Calvin strained his ears and heard the sound a third time. It was then when Calvin realized the obvious answer. The sound was coming from…him! Or at least somewhere near him. Calvin looked underneath his seat on the stand and his eyes widened at what he found. Below the stand was a little boy with spiky brown hair. It was Sora. Sora was curled up in a ball below the chair with his legs hugged up to his chest. He was crying…sobbing into his torn cape. Calvin stared at Sora and he touched his chest. A sudden pang was felt in Calvin's chest which he knew was pity. Calvin hopped off the stand and looked down at Sora closely.

"Hey I know you. You're the lil dude from before," Calvin said as-a-matter-of-factly. Sora sobbed and glanced up at Calvin, revealing cloudy red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Hey what's wrong lil dude?" Calvin asked Sora concernedly.

"…" Sora didn't answer.

"Why aren't you playing with your friends? Is something wrong?" Calvin asked.

"Yes…there…is," Sora whimpered in between sobs, "I'm…not…a…super hero and…it's all _your_ fault! You told me that I was a super hero,"

"Huh? Oh! Now I remember. You're the lil dude who asked me if you can be a super hero," Calvin said.

Sora nodded slowly and sniffed. "Yes I did and you…lied to me," Sora cried, "you told me that I was a super hero but I'm not. You lied to me. Why did you lie to me?"

"Sora, that's your name right?" Calvin asked.

Sora nodded.

"Right. Sora you have to understand. I love kids especially you little ones. There is nothing that satisfies me more than making a little kid smile and laugh. So if a lil kid asks me if they can be a 'super hero' then I'll tell them yes just to make them smile, do you understand?" Calvin said.

"So you didn't mean it when you said that I can't be a super hero like you?" Sora asked.

"Well no but---"

"That's what I thought," Sora interrupted, "I can't be a super hero like you,"

"That's another thing Sora, I'm not really a super hero," Calvin said.

"What?" Sora looked at Calvin wide-eyed.

"I'm not a real super hero. I'm just an ordinary everyday guy like you. I don't have super strength, super hearing or any other type of super powers," Calvin said.

"So you lied to me again," Sora sobbed, "you're…not…a…real…super hero,"

"Yes Sora. I'm not a super hero," Calvin said, "but…I am a hero,"

Sora made a weird noise between a sob and a snort. "Humph! What's so good about being a regular hero! There's nothing super about it," Sora said.

"Well in my opinion Sora a regular hero is greater than a super hero," Calvin said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because a true hero doesn't need any super powers of any kind to save the lives of innocent civilians whenever in trouble and that's why a regular hero is greater than any super hero," Calvin said, "I mean take me for example I sometimes save people whenever they need me and I don't have any super powers which proves that you don't need powers to be a real hero,"

Sora looked at Calvin with wide eyes but then he frowned and snorted. "Humph!" Sora huffed. Wiping away his tears Sora crawled out from underneath the stand and stood to his feet. Sora was about to walk off when he looked back at Calvin.

"Do you know what they call a hero who doesn't have super powers, Mr. Calvin?" Sora asked.

Calvin tilted his head at Sora inquisitively. "What?" he asked.

"A Super Zero," Sora answered, "like me,"

Sora walked away from Calvin, dragging his torn hero cape until he dropped it, not bothering to pick it back up. Calvin picked up Sora's cape and looked at him sadly as he walked away.

"Poor lil dude. I feel bad for him," Calvin said, "I think---I really crushed his perspective of heroes,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been another hour at the swimming resort until…alas it was time for the Destiny Island Preschool to make their departure. The children had gathered their swim-gear, changed out of their swim-clothing and were already lined up downstairs from the pool waiting for Miss Utamori and Mr. Zeno. Miss Utamori descended the staircase accompanied by Calvin. She had changed out of her own swim-wear, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a elegant blue dress and Calvin had put on a blue vest over his chest.

"Well we're ready to go Calvin. Thank you for giving me and the kids such a lovely morning," Miss Utamori smiling at Calvin gratefully.

"It was my pleasure Sarah," Calvin said, "you and the kids are welcomed to come back to my resort at any time,"

"Thanks. I promise that the kids and I will come back to the resort for another visit," said Miss Utamori, "in the meantime take care Calvin," Miss Utamori leaned in and kissed Calvin gently on the cheeks. Calvin beamed however he looked away from Miss Utamori to avoid her seeing his blushing face. Both Selphie and Kairi giggled when noticing the embarrassed look on Calvin's face and Miss Utamori giggled herself. Miss Utamori then reverted her attention to the top of the steps. "Come on Mr. Zeno. We have to get the kids back to school before their parents come to pick them up," Miss Utamori stated, noticing the familiar silhouette of Mr. Zeno at the top of the staircase. The aged janitor/school bus-driver had changed back into his bright blue sweatshirt and held onto his sunglasses and bottle of sun-tan lotion while currently conversing with the old lady he had sat next to.

"Oh Roberta, though we will be separated, our hearts shall always be together and I swear that we will meet again my sweet love," Mr. Zeno said charmingly. He held onto the lady named Roberta's hand and gave it a tiny kiss while smiling at her. Roberta blushed at Mr. Zeno's 'charm' and once again giggled like a fourteen-year old.

Mr. Zeno continued to stare languorously at Roberta with hearts in his eyes until Miss Utamori's hand reached out and grabbed hold of his right ear.

"Come on Romeo," Miss Utamori said wryly, dragging Mr. Zeno down the staircase by his ear.

"Roberta! Call me! My number is in the yellow pages!" Mr. Zeno yelled to Roberta.

"I will my little Zenny Wenny," Roberta giggled perkily waving to Mr. Zeno and blowing him kisses. Of course Mr. Zeno caught the kisses with flushed cheeks. Miss Utamori sweatdropped.

"This is just too embarrassing for my liking," she said.

When she finally managed to drag him to the bottom of the steps, Miss Utamori clouted Mr. Zeno behind his head to knock him out of his _lovey-dovey_ phase. Mr. Zeno cleared his throat and rubbed the spot where Miss Utamori hit him. Miss Utamori gave Mr. Zeno an exasperated look before turning to her students.

"Alright children. Time to go back to school to meet your parents. Now let's head to the bus," Miss Utamori instructed.

"Wait just a minute Sarah I have something for the lil dude with the spiky brown hair," Calvin said.

"Sora?" Miss Utamori said.

"Yes," Calvin answered, "hey lil du---I mean Sora. Don't you want this?" Calvin held up the torn red cape. Sora had been standing at the back of the line behind Tidus, Selphie, Kairi and Wakka when he heard his name being called. Sora looked to Calvin but when he saw the sight of his hero cape, Sora immediately shook his head.

"No I don't want that stinky old cape anymore since I'm a super zero and not a super hero," Sora answered.

Mitchell, Butch and Cassidy sniggered silently. Calvin frowned sadly.

"Listen Sora about what I said-----"Calvin started but he trailed off when Miss Utamori screamed next to him.

"Oh no!"

"What is it Sarah?" Calvin asked.

All eyes fell on Miss Utamori who had a mixture of horror and worry hinted on her face.

"There are a total of twenty students in my class yet I counted nineteen," Miss Utamori said, "which means…one of the students is MISSING!"

"What?!" Calvin gawked at Miss Utamori.

"Which one of the kiddies is missing Sarah?" Mr. Zeno asked.

"Let me see," Miss Utamori walked through the two lines of her students calling out the specific name of each student as she passed them.

"May, Yuffie, Lamont, Cassidy, Butch, Mitchell, Vaan, Balthier, Fran, Paine…um…" Miss Utamori switched rows and continued calling out the names of the children in the second line, "…Rikku, Yuna, Ashe, Penelo, Kairi, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, Sora and…and----RIKU!!!"

Miss Utamori turned to Calvin and Mr. Zeno. "It's RIKU! Riku is missing!" Miss Utamori exclaimed. Calvin and Mr. Zeno widened their eyes in shock. Miss Utamori turned to the other nineteen students.

"Has anyone seen Riku?" Miss Utamori questioned.

"The last time I saw Riku he was at the swimming pool," Balthier answered.

"But then he ran away," Yuna said.

"All because Mitchell and his friends were teasing him," Tidus said pointing at Mitchell, Butch and Cassidy.

"HEY! It's not our fault that your friend is a whiny baby who can't swim," Mitchell snorted.

"Yeah!" Butch and Cassidy chorused.

"So what if Riku can't swim," Wakka snapped.

"He's still a better friend than YOU!" Selphie growled glaring at Mitchell.

"SHUT UP!" Mitchell snarled glaring back at Selphie.

"Kids PLEASE! This is serious," Miss Utamori said gravely, "one of your friends is missing and none of us have the slightest clue where Riku is,"

"Excuse me miss? Did you say that the boy's name was Riku?" asked Roberta.

The aged lady had overheard the conversation and had come over to see what all the commotion was about. Miss Utamori stared at Roberta before answering her.

"Yes. His name is Riku," Miss Utamori said.

"And did this Riku boy have pale blue eyes and lavender hair?" Roberta asked.

"Yes! That's Riku!" Miss Utamori said her face brightening up with relief.

"Roberta did you see Riku?" Mr. Zeno asked.

"Come to think of it I did," Roberta answered, "I saw the little chap leaving the pool area when I was coming from the bathroom and I asked him where he was heading off to. All that he told me was that he was going for a swim and the strangest part is the pool was right here and I saw the little chap heading for the beach,"

"THE BEACH!!" Everyone goggled at Roberta.

"Why didn't you stop him Roberta?!" Mr. Zeno said, his hands gripping Roberta's shoulders tightly though Roberta didn't seem to notice as she stared at Mr. Zeno confusedly.

"I didn't know that the little chap was a student," Roberta said innocently, "I thought that he was someone's 12-year-old boy,"

"12-YEAR-OLD!" All and sundry did an anime fall.

"Roberta Riku is only 4!!" Mr. Zeno said sweatdropping at his temples.

"Really? He looked twelve to me," Roberta said. She then took off the giant cork-bottle spectacles that she wearing and cleaned them with a handkerchief she had in her possession. "Dang this cataract glasses!" Roberta said.

"We have to go to the beach immediately. If Riku is planning on going for a swim then he's in more trouble than we expected," Calvin said.

"Why is that?" Miss Utamori asked.

"Well the waters here on the northern side of the island are different from what you're use to on the southern side," Calvin explained, "The waters at the northern beaches are rough and vigorous especially when coming to late afternoon. Why do you think I built my resort on the northern side? That way civilians could still come and enjoy a nice refreshing swim in the late afternoon without having to deal with the vigorous waters of the beach at that time,"

"Even professional swimmers are terrified of swimming in the waters of the northern beaches," Calvin added.

"I don't understand. Breaking the rules is one thing but disobeying the lifeguard _and_ me to go swim in dangerous waters doesn't sound like Riku at all. Why would he do something like that?" Miss Utamori said worriedly.

"You could ask him that yourself," Calvin said, "I doubt Riku is in the water by now. If we all hurry we might be able to stop him,"

"Come on everyone! TO THE BEACH!" Mr. Zeno said. Together, he, Calvin and Miss Utamori led the way toward the neighboring beach with the children following behind them.

"You do know that this whole situation is ALL your fault, right?" Selphie said glaring at Mitchell as the two of them followed everyone else sprinting for the beach.

"OH SHUT UP!" Mitchell snapped crossly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile down at the nearest northern beach of Destiny Island……a lone lavender-haired figure stood to the edge of the wooden viaduct leading out into the ocean. It was Riku. The four-year-old looked out into the ocean, the surface of the water reflecting his nervous features. Riku shivered despite wearing a vest. The chill ocean breeze brushed against his pale skin setting his senses a flame. Riku swallowed nervously.

"Here I am. At the beach. Ready to take my---swim," Riku spoke to himself. Riku stared deeply at the ocean. Although it was only bright afternoon and the atmosphere was still serene from the morning, the sea seemed to be debating against the skies. The waters appeared rough and the waves struck the shore and the edge of the viaduct with such force that water went splashing everywhere, even on Riku. Riku gave another nervous gulp.

"I can do this. You can do this Riku, you can," Riku said reassuring himself, "I'm going to prove to everyone that I can swim. I CAN swim!"

'_But you can't swim_' spoke another part of Riku. Nervous sweat slid down the side of Riku's face at his temples.

"O…kay. I'm going to prove to everyone _and myself_ that I CAN swim," Riku said boldly. Riku looked at the water once more.

"Hmn. The water looks a bit rough," Riku said. '_A bit_!' the other part of Riku spoke up as the lavender-head was splattered down with water for a second time. Riku sweatdropped.

"Okay so the water looks A LOT rough," Riku said, "but SO WHAT! I'm gonna do it!" Riku stepped a little bit closer to the edge of the viaduct.

He outstretched his hands like a profession swimming-athlete about to do a perfect dive.

Riku was about to dive into the water when-------

"RIKU!"

"RIKU STOP!"

Miss Utamori was running along the seashore, sprinting towards Riku as fast as she could have run. She was accompanied by all nineteen of Riku's classmates as well as Calvin and Mr. Zeno who were panting breathlessly as they trailed behind Miss Utamori and the children.

"RIKU DON'T JUMP" Miss Utamori yelled to Riku.

"Huh?" Riku spun around quickly. The sudden surprise of seeing everyone running toward him gave Riku quite a scare and instinctively Riku stepped back only to slip and fall into the ocean.

"RIKU!" Selphie screamed.

Everyone had arrived at the edge of the viaduct and Selphie knelt on her knees looking down at the water. Riku surfaced from the water gasping desperately for air. He tried to move his legs in an attempt to swim but Riku's legs felt like led under the water.

To make matters worst the waves were having an all out war against Riku splashing him roughly back and forth and driving him underneath the water and despite surfacing for air, the waves drove Riku under the water again.

"RIKU!" Selphie screamed. Emerald optics strained desperately against the tide and when Riku's head popped out of the water with his hands flaying to give him support, Selphie pointed Riku out.

"LOOK THERE HE IS!" Selphie shouted.

Calvin got on his knees beside Selphie and looked down at the water. When he noticed Riku fighting for his life against the tide Calvin outstretched his hand.

"RIKU! TAKE MY HAND!" Calvin yelled.

Gasping for breath Riku tried his best to move as close to Calvin's hand as possible. When he was close enough Riku held out his own hand and tried to reach Calvin's.

"COME ON RIKU TAKE IT!" Tidus shouted.

"I'M TRYING!" Riku yelled. He reached out his hand a little higher. However when Calvin and Riku's hands were close enough for their fingers to touch, a giant wave came out of the blue and swept Riku away. Riku was driven deep below the water and disappeared.

"RIKU!!" Wakka yelled.

Underneath the water Riku struggled for his life kicking wildly for his legs to move. When they did move Riku managed to swim to the surface of the water. Riku surfaced the water and looked around his surroundings. He was not near the viaduct anymore. He was much further out at sea.

"RIKU!!" Kairi called.

"GUYS HELP!" Riku yelled.

"Calvin what's going on?" Miss Utamori asked, worry hinted in her voice.

"It's the tide," Calvin answered, "it's pulling him out to sea,"

"We have to help him!" Mr. Zeno stated.

"That's it! I'm going in!" Miss Utamori said. She was pulling off her slippers to go into the water but Calvin stopped her.

"No Sarah! Don't you see how rough the water is? You could get seriously hurt or worst," Calvin said gravely.

"But what about Riku?" Miss Utamori said, tears beginning to form in his eyelids.

Calvin gritted his teeth and looked out into the sea. To his horror Riku had been carried out further and the more the tide pulled out Riku the more vigorous the waves became.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Riku yelled, inhaling more water as the waves splashed against him. Sweat ran down Calvin's back and he shut his eyes tightly.

"Hey you're the lifeguard, why don't you save the kid yourself," Mr. Zeno said.

"I---I can't," Calvin answered.

"What? Why not? You're a professional! You were trained to do something like this," Mr. Zeno said.

"I know but---professional or not, these waters are too vigorous," Calvin said, "only someone who is accustomed swimming in these type of waters can save Riku and believe me no training that I've taken has prepared me for waters like this. It's just too dangerous!"

"But what about Riku?" Miss Utamori cried.

"I'm---sorry Sarah but…no one can save him now, not even me," Calvin said.

Miss Utamori released a sorrowful sob despite herself and Calvin hugged her and rubbed her back, trying his best to comfort her.

Mr. Zeno, on the other hand, didn't burst into tears like Miss Utamori however he did show his own hint of sadness for the faith of Riku. Kairi tugged at Mr. Zeno's sweatshirt.

"What's going on Mr. Zeno? Isn't Mr. Calvin gonna help Riku?" Kairi asked.

"I'm sorry Kairi but---no one can save Riku not even Mr. Calvin. The water is just too rough," Mr. Zeno answered sadly.

"But---if Mr. Calvin can't save Riku then what's gonna happen to him?" Kairi asked.

When Mr. Zeno didn't answer her question and instead avoided her gaze, Kairi got the hint.

"No! NO! You have to save Riku! You have to!!" Kairi shouted pulling on Mr. Zeno's shirt, tears forming in her eyes too.

Tidus and Wakka both turned towards the water. "RIKU!!" they yelled out to the sea.

"HELP!!!!" Riku screamed but his voice was drowned out by the sound of the clashing waves.

The sea had carried him out further and no matter how many times he yelled for help no one heard him and he didn't hear them. While Riku was fighting his battle against the sea Sora was fighting his own battle. Sora looked out into the ocean.

'Riku's in trouble and there's no one else to save him. Not even Mr. Calvin can save him and he's a professional!' Sora thought, 'if only there was a way that I can help him but---'Sora glanced at the water 'The water is too rough. No one can swim in it not even a trained lifeguard like Mr. Calvin,' Sora thought, 'but wait a minute! I've swam in these type of vigorous waters before. Heck I swim in these waters all the time whenever my momma and I come up to the northern side to fish. Maybe I can save Riku!'

'…but wait—no I can't save Riku, I'm not a real hero. There's nothing super about me. Super heroes save people and I'm not a super hero. I'm a super zero!!' Sora screamed in his mind, 'but still----'Sora looked out further into the ocean and spotted Riku. The lavender-head was still struggling for his life. Even though he could not swim Riku still managed to keep himself afloat despite the rough waves.

"HELP!! HELP!!!!" Riku screamed. He flayed his arms and tried to swim. Riku pushed himself forward and _glided_ across the water. 'I'm doing it! I'm swimming!!' Riku thought joyfully. Riku continued his attempt to swim back to shore but then the _worst_ happened.

Another giant wave, similar to the one which had drawn Riku out into the ocean in the first place, appeared. The wave towered over Riku and then it came crashing down upon him.

"RIKU!!!"

Riku was shoved downward…down _deep_ into the water. Though he fought to push himself back up to the surface Riku's body did not work with him.

Riku stayed floating at the bottom of the sea. Riku screamed for air but all that came out of his mouth were bubbles.

Water drowned out Riku's system and though he tried to hold his breath……it was already too late.

Riku slowly felt himself losing consciousness and when his last bubble was released, Riku's body floated aimlessly in the deep ocean like a dead fish.

"RIKU!! RIKU!!!" Though they called his name, Riku did not return to the surface and this worried the hearts of his friends Wakka, Tidus, Selphie and Kairi.

"RIKU! RIKU!!!" Kairi screamed for the second time.

"Guys he's not coming up from the water," Selphie said fearfully.

"You guys don't think----"Wakka started but everyone else knew what he was going to say.

"OH NO RIKU'S DROWNED!!!" Tidus exclaimed.

"RIKU!!" Kairi shouted.

'RIKU!' Sora yelled in his mind, 'Hero or not Riku's my best friend and I'm gonna save him!'

"HANG ON RIKU!! I'M COMING!"

All and sundry looked to Sora. Sora pulled off his T-shirt and with determination in his eyes Sora ran off the viaduct and plunged headfirst into the raging waters.

This, of course, surprised everyone else.

"SORA!" Kairi yelled in surprise.

"SORA! SORA COME BACK HERE! YOU'LL GET YOURSELF HURT!" Calvin yelled after Sora.

But Sora ignored Calvin's orders as he swam far out into the ocean. When he had swum far enough, Sora inhaled a deep breath before diving below the water.

"SORA!" Miss Utamori cried.

"Sora…?" Kairi said slowly.

Bubbles formed on the surface of the water and then SPLASH!!! Sora surfaced from the water. His right arm moved forward and back to help him stay above the water while his left hand held on tightly to the unconscious body of Riku.

With his grasp around Riku, Sora slowly swam through the rough tide heading back to the viaduct. Calvin and Miss Utamori both looked at one another and then to Sora in disbelief.

"Well I'll be down, the lad saved the other boy," Mr. Zeno said in shock.

"YAY! SORA SAVED RIKU!" Selphie cheered. She and Kairi clasped each other's hands and did a little happy dance.

Sora kept on swimming. He was almost to the viaduct but was having difficulty holding onto Riku _and _swimming against the tide.

That's when Tidus noticed some rope being washed up against the shoreline of the beach near the viaduct.

"I have an idea," Tidus said. He went and gathered the rope from the shoreline and returned with it to the viaduct. Fastening one end of the rope to the viaduct Tidus hauled the other end into the sea.

"SORA! GRAB ONTO THE ROPE!" Tidus shouted.

Sora followed what Tidus said and grabbed onto the end of the robe when he swam close enough to grasp it. Now that Sora clutched the other end of the rope, Tidus together with Wakka, Selphie, Kairi _and _Calvin tugged on the rope and pulled Sora and Riku toward the viaduct.

Sora climbed out of the water and onto the viaduct and then mustering the last of his strength Sora hauled Riku's lump body onto the viaduct also. Now everyone gathered around Riku's body and Calvin inspected his pulse. He placed a finger to Riku's neck.

"Riku! Riku please wake up!" Kairi spoke staring at Riku's unconscious form worriedly.

"I'm not getting a pulse. We need to get oxygen in his body," Calvin stated.

"How do we do that?" Wakka asked.

"I'm gonna have to perform CPR," Calvin said.

"That's won't be necessary Mr. Calvin,"

"Huh?" Calvin looked up to come face to face with Sora. The spiky brunette was looking at Calvin with the same serious determination in his eyes that he had previously without the slightest sign of exhaustion from having to tow Riku from the ocean.

Sora brushed past Calvin and knelt before Riku. Sora poked Riku's chest a couple of times before raising his elbow and nudging Riku hard in the stomach. This got Riku up for the lavender-head jolted awake vomiting out water everywhere. Riku then coughed a few times and rubbed his eyes.

"Huh? Where am I?" Riku asked.

"Don't worry you're safe Riku," Calvin said with a relieved grin on his face.

"Oh Riku!" Riku had to yelp as Miss Utamori suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace. When she finally let him go Miss Utamori looked at Riku sternly. "Don't you ever scare me like again Riku!" Miss Utamori spoke seriously,

"I'm sorry Miss Utamori," Riku apologized.

"It's alright Riku. As long as you're safe," Miss Utamori said releasing a sigh of relief while gently stroking Riku's hair. Miss Utamori then became serious again.

"I don't understand. Why did you do such a thing Riku? Why did you disobey me and Mr. Calvin?" Miss Utamori asked.

"I was---embarrassed," Riku answered softly

"Embarrassed? Why?" Miss Utamori asked.

"Everyone in class can swim but me and I guess---I felt ashamed of myself," Riku answered, "I thought if I went out and swam in the ocean---it would help,"

"Oh Riku. There is nothing to be ashamed about," Miss Utamori said, "if it would help, I can't swim either," (A/N: And neither can I XDD)

"You can't swim?" Riku said staring at Miss Utamori in shock.

"No I can't," Miss Utamori answered, "but I'm learning. Calvin is my swimming-instructor. How do you think I got connections for us to come to his resort? And if I can learn how to swim Riku then you can too,"

"I can?" Riku said.

"Yes. Calvin has lessons teaching others how to swim. There are both adult and children's classes," Miss Utamori said.

"Don't worry Riku I only hold lessons on Tuesdays and Thursdays that way you can watch your Saturday morning cartoons on the weekend," Calvin said grinning. Riku smiled.

"What do you say Riku? Would you be interested in swimming lessons?" Miss Utamori said.

"Ok," Riku answered.

"Good," Miss Utamori said smiling keenly.

"But there's just one other thing I'd like to know," Riku said, "Who saved me when I drowned?"

Everyone else smiled.

"Who else?" Selphie said grinning.

"It was Sora!" Kairi blurted out.

"DUH!" Tidus said obviously.

"You saved me Sora?" Riku said turning to Sora.

Sora scratched his forehead. "Yeah I did save you Riku but it's no big of a deal," Sora said.

"No big of a DEAL! Sora you saved my life!" Riku said grinning at Sora toothily.

"You're a HERO Sora!" Wakka exclaimed.

"I am?" Sora said.

"You bet!" Selphie said.

"Yeah!" Kairi said. Both Selphie and Kairi gave Sora kisses on his cheeks, much to make his face blush, and everyone else patted Sora on the back.

"I have to admit. That was the most heroic thing that you ever did Sora," Tidus said.

"Thanks you guys but I'm not a hero. I have no powers," Sora stated flatly.

"Sora you don't need to have powers to be a hero," Calvin said.

"I don't?" Sora said.

"No," Calvin answered, "a super hero may be a hero who saves the day with his powers but---a true hero is one who will risk even his/her life to save another and that's what you are Sora. You're a true hero because you risked your own life to save your friend,"

"My hero," Riku said grinning at Sora and giving him a playful noogey.

"Hey! Q—Quit it!" Sora laughed.

Miss Utamori smiled at Sora and patted him on the head. "I'm very proud of you Sora," Miss Utamori said.

"You're a true blue hero kiddo," Mr. Zeno said slapping Sora on the back.

Sora's cheeks flushed. "Aw shucks guys," Sora chuckled scratching the back of his neck and grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Riku and Sora, what was it like? Y'know swimming in those rough waters?" Balthier asked interestedly.

"Were you guys scared?" Rikku asked.

Sora and Riku looked at one another and then they both smiled.

"No not at all. We won't scared one bit," Sora answered.

"Besides swimming in those rough waters is like----being on a waterslide," Riku answered grinning.

"Really?" Balthier said wide-eyed.

"Man I wanna go take a dive in the water," Vaan said.

"Me too," Fran said excitedly.

"Let' ALL go for a swim in the water!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Oh no you won't!" Miss Utamori said, "I don't want anyone else to get lost at sea,"

"Why not? Even if we drown Captain Sora will save us," Wakka said winking at Sora. Sora beamed.

"Y'know I was wrong about you Sora. You're not a SUPER ZERO after all," Mitchell said. "But---you'll _always_ be a porcupine-head," Mitchell added with a smirk.

"That's suits me just fine Mitchell," Sora said.

"Hey Sora. This is for you," Calvin said. He reached into the back-pocket of his boxers and pulled out a bright yellow badge in the shape of a star which he handed to Sora. Sora took the badge and held it to his face. The badge was very shiny and it had Sora's name in sliver printed across the front.

"Thank you Calvin but what is it?" Sora asked.

"It's a special star-badge," Calvin said, "when you didn't believe in real heroes anymore I had this badge made specially for you. Think of it as being a token of gratitude for being a true hero,"

"Wow! Now I'm truly thankful. Thank you! Thank you!" Sora said smiling keenly. He then glomped Calvin, knocking him onto the ground in his excitement. Calvin merely chuckled and ruffled Sora's spiky hair good-humoredly. Sora laughed.

"Hey everybody! Three cheers for Captain Sora the _true_ hero of justice!" Riku shouted.

"HIP! HIP!"

"HOORAY!"

"HIP! HIP!"

"HOORAY!"

"HIP! HIP!"

"HOORAY!"

Everyone cheered loudly and clapped for Sora afterwards. Sora laughed and smiled at everyone.

"Thanks guys," he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…after that we went back to the resort and Miss Utamori took out the picture of me and Calvin by the pool with my badge _and _my cape," Sora said wrapping up his side of the story.

"I guess that story wasn't so embarrassing after all, right Sora?" Tidus said, "in the end you were a hero,"

Sora nodded.

"Hold on Tidus there were some mildly embarrassing moments in that story like when Sora attempted to fly and ended up soaking Selphie's coconut cake," Riku half-chuckled.

"And I love coconut-cake," Selphie said.

"Hey! Don't forget you owe me Riku. After all I _did_ save your life," Sora said proudly.

"You did and I do owe you for that Sora," Riku said, "so---here's your free noogey!"

"No!" Sora laughed but too late. Riku placed his arm around Sora's neck and pulled his head for a noogey. Sora laughed trying to rid himself of Riku's grasp but Riku had him in a tight lock laughing himself as he continued to noogey his best friend. When he was finished noogeying Sora, Riku left his hair more untidy and spikier than usual.

"Did you every take up Calvin on those swimming lessons Riku?" Selphie asked.

"As a matter of fact I did and thanks to him I will never drown in the sea again," Riku said proudly.

"Speaking of Calvin did our class ever return to the swim-resort at the Cascadian Hotel?" Kairi asked.

"We did but it was only for the islands national holiday," Wakka answered.

"Oh yeah I remember that. It was fun," Kairi said.

"Man we only went on one field trip during our kindergarten years and that was to the swim-resort. What a bummer!" Tidus said placing his arms behind his head.

"Not really Tidus. We went on other field trips," Wakka said, "like that one trip to the Museum of National History,"

"Our class went to the Museum of National History?" Tidus said surprised.

"Yes we did. Just take a look at these pictures," Wakka said. He handed Tidus the stack of old photos.

Tidus took the photos and skimmed through the stack until he found what Wakka was talking about. There were four photos taken of him and his friends at the Museum of National History.

One photograph consisted of both younger versions of Riku and Sora posing together as cavemen. Sora was holding a solid club and Riku was holding a spear and behind the two boys in the background were two wax-made cavemen statures. Tidus stifled a laugh when looking at the photo.

Both 4-year-old Riku and Sora were making silly-faces while posing as cavemen.

Tidus flipped to the second photograph. This time it was a photo of 4-year-old Wakka and 3-year-old Tidus. The two were standing together near a giant statue of a Brachiosaurus in the dinosaur exhibit of the Museum of National History. Tidus grinned at himself and Wakka in the photo. They both had goofy smiles on their faces in the picture. Tidus now looked at the third and fourth photos. The third photo was one of Kairi and Selphie in the Egyptian exhibit of the Museum of National History. Selphie was posing as Cleopatra ontop of a golden throne with wax-made men fanning at her side and Kairi sat next to Selphie with her mouth wide open to eat some wax grapes. Tidus chuckled at how funny Kairi looked with her mouth open n the photo.

The fourth and final photo consisted of the whole gang. Sora, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and Kairi were all seated in the museum snack bar. The six friends were all grinning in the snapshot while sharing a giant strawberry-vanilla and chocolate ice-cream sundae topped with hot fudge. Tidus grinned at this.

"Now I remember. These are from when our class _did_ visit the Museum of National History, right?" Tidus said.

"Right," Wakka answered.

"From what I remember the six of us were left behind on that field trip because someone had to go the bathroom BAD," Selphie said. She looked at Tidus.

"What? I had a very small bladder when I was three," Tidus said.

"Then you should have gotten bladder control pills," Selphie said. Tidus gave her a wry smile.

"_And _from what _I_ remember from that field trip Miss Utamori had entrusted me with her camera and the six of us spent the entire day goofing around after we were left behind on the trip," Kairi said.

"Yeah I remember that too. It was a lot of fun," Sora said smiling toothily.

"It was the first time we ever had a day away from the school," Riku said.

"I know what you mean," Wakka said, "It was our first ever kiddies' day out……"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next time on KH:CoM:** When the gang gets stranded behind on a class field trip to the museum, Sora, Riku, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie and Kairi spend the rest of the day goofing off around the museum and you won't believe the mischief they do……(Request from phoenixroxal)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Special Announcement:** I will be VERY busy for the next 3 weeks so I won't be updating until the three weeks have passed.

**To phoenixral:** Hope you can wait 3 weeks until your request is up and don't worry I can guarantee you that your requested chapter will be just as funny as the rest D

**To my loyal readers:** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (especially PS2games-lady since it was her request). The next one will be up in 3 weeks time XDD Anyways once again "Happy Easter" and please leave a review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Kiddies Day Out Part I

**CHAPTER TEN: KIDDIES DAY OUT**** PART 1**

It was another day on the isle of Destiny Islands. That morning the Destiny Island Preschool had gone on another class field trip. Miss Utamori had taken her students to the Museum of National History.

The Museum of National History was located on the eastern region of Destiny Island which was two-hour bus drive from the Destiny Island Preschool.

The Museum of National History was the main source of culture on the island bringing to the residents of the island full coverage of the island's traditional background, past foundation and the founder of the island. Miss Utamori and her students had come to the museum. The first person they met upon entering the museum was a lovely young lady.

Her name was Ella. She was dressed in a green suit: an emerald blouse and mini-shirt with a pair of green high-heel shoes. Gold lined the suit at the rim of the blouse and at the sleeves.

Ella even wore on her golden yellow head with the initials D.I.M.O.N.H. (Destiny Island Museum of National History) embellished on the front in gold.

Ella was the museum director. She smiled humbly at Miss Utamori and her student upon their entrance.

"Goodmorning and welcome to the Museum of National History," Ella greeted.

Ella shook hands with Miss Utamori and Mr. Zeno, who had tagged along too, and with a wave and a smile to the students, Ella ushered everyone out of the entrance hall of the museum.

With the assistance from Ella, Miss Utamori and her students were able to get around the museum with ease.

Ella directed the school around the museum. The group visited the several different exhibits of the museum like the Egyptian Exhibit and the Roman Exhibit. Now the class stood in the fossil section of the Dinosaur Exhibit.

The fossil section consisted of a room with greenstone tiles embossed with several fossils. The fossils were being placed on display, securely contained in glass/glass-covered containers and labeled correctly with the right thumb tags indicating the specific name and type of the fossil.

"…And here we have the pride and joy of the fossil exhibit. This here is a 'Gigano Recto' otherwise known as a fossilized bone. It is said to come from the giant predator dinosaur, the Tyrannosaurus Rex, "Ella explained, pointing out one of the fossils on display. Like Ella had said it was a huge dinosaur bone imprisoned in a fossilized crust. All crowded around the glass container containing the dinosaur bone to get a closer look of the fossil.

Though the rest of the class was peering at the huge fossil, one of the students was observing one of the smaller species of the fossils.

It was little girl. She had chestnut brown that was spiky at the ends and pitch black eyes. The little girl wore a red cap on her hand with a matching red Hoodie T-shirt with a pair of crimson red shorts and orange shoes. The little girl's name was May.

"Oh my I wonder what this one is," May said pressing her face against the glass container containing the smaller fossils.

"Whatcha looking at May?" Sora asked curiously walking over to stand close to May.

"I'm looking at this fossil Sora. Isn't it neat?" May asked. She pointed at one of the small fossils in the glass container, indicating the one named "Pruellis"

"Pruellis?" Sora read, "What's Pruellis?"

May shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she answered, "I'll ask Miss Ella." May raised her hand and waved to Ella. "Yoo-hoo! Miss Ella?" May called. Ella looked to May.

"Yes little miss. You have a question for me?" Ella asked with a trademark smile. May nodded her head. "Yush," May said, "I'd like to know what Pruellis is."

"Pruellis is one of the tinier fossils that were found near the fossils. They are said to be the aftermath of the digestion of the dinosaurs' daily diet and their excretory process," Ella explained.

"In other words," May said.

Ella smiled and gave May a playful pinch on the nose. "In other words the fossil you're asking about is one of the fragments of fossilized dinosaur droppings," Ella answered.

"WHAT???!!!!!" May said wide-eyed.

"So that's dinosaur poop?" Sora said in awe.

"Cool! Ancient poop," Tidus said enthusiastically.

"Sweet!" Wakka said with the same enthusiasm smacking Tidus a high five.

"YUCK! No it's not," Selphie said screwing up her face in disgust.

"I don't get it. Why do boys always have to find the gross stuff like poop cool," Kairi said.

"Because gross things are cool," Wakka said.

"…and edible," said a voice. The voice belonged to a little girl around Kairi's age and height. She had short jet black hair tied in a silver grey bandana and dark blue eyes. She wore a bright banana yellow scarf around her neck with a green tank top and light yellow short jeans fastened with a blue belt. Orange hand gloves adorned the girl's hands and a pair of orange boots was worn on her feet. This little girl was Yuffie, otherwise known as the class ninja.

Selphie, Kairi and May looked at Yuffie weirdly as she approached them with her famous toothy grin plastered on her face.

"Um Yuffie? Did you just say that poop is edible?" May said.

"Yes. Poop is edible," Yuffie answered.

Selphie raised an eyebrow at Yuffie. "And you know this…how?" Selphie asked.

"Not like I actually tried eating poop but I have a second cousin, twice removed who did," Yuffie said, "he ate a whole pile of pigeon poop, vomited it out and then ate it again,"

"Really? He did all of that and still lives to tell the tale," Tidus said.

Yuffie nodded. "Yup," she answered.

Sora, Tidus and Wakka smiled at Yuffie with impressed grins. "Awesome," they muttered.

"I know," Yuffie said grinning proudly.

"Urgh! After hearing that story I think I'm gonna be sick," Kairi said holding her stomach.

"Me too," May said.

"Come on children. Time to move on the second section of the Dinosaur Exhibit: The Bones Display," Ella said. She gestured for everyone to follow her towards the second part of the exhibit. Miss Utamori and Mr. Zeno followed. Though some of the students did not wish to leave the fossil display they eventually when they realized that their teachers were gone.

"Hopefully the dinosaur exhibit will be more interesting than the fossil display," said another four-year-old boy. This boy had shortly-trimmed brownish black hair and blue eyes with a rather pale complexion of skin. He wore a brown leather jacket over a baby blue T-shirt and a pair of navy jeans that were so long and baggy that they draped over the child's sneakers. This particular young boy's name was Lamont, the main comrade of May and Yuffie.

Lamont was chatting with Riku who shook his head to what Lamont had just said about the fossil display.

"Aw come on Lamont. The fossil display wasn't that bad," Riku said, "I mean look at that fossilized dinosaur bone. It came from a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex. Isn't that cool?"

"True. The bone was interesting I admit," Lamont said truthfully, "but the bones display should be more interesting because it has statues made of the bones of the dinosaurs they came from like the Brachiosaurus, the Pterodactyl, the Apatosaurus and the Triceratops!"

"Wow Lamont! You sure know a lot about dinosaurs," Sora said.

"I do. I love dinosaurs just as much as Yuffie loves ninjas," Lamont said.

"Only ninjas are cooler," Yuffie stated flatly.

"HEY!" Lamont said.

Riku chuckled. "Ha! We'll be the judges of whether dinosaurs are cooler than ninjas once we see the display," Riku said, "Come on guys let's go!"

"Just one second Riku. I need a cup of water," Tidus said. There was a Water Cooler near the entrance to the fossil display and grabbing a plastic cup, Tidus poured some water into his cup.

"Huh? Water again Tidus! That's your fifth one this morning," Selphie said.

"One for each exhibit," Tidus said taking a sip of his water when he was done pouring.

"But Tidus don't you think that that's a little too much water," Kairi said.

"No," Tidus answered, "according to my pediatrician I have to be hydrated all the time or else I'll be DE-hydrated! Do you want me to become dehydrated? No……WELL LET ME DRINK!!"

Tidus stuck his tongue out at everyone childishly. Selphie snorted. "Fine. Do what you want," she said.

Tidus drank his cup of water and when he was finished he crushed his cup and threw it in the bin with a satisfied smile. "AAH! Now I'm-----"Tidus touched his stomach, "Uh oh!"

"Uh oh? What do you mean 'Uh oh'?" Wakka asked.

"I need to use the bathroom," Tidus answered, "BAD!!!" Tidus added seriously.

"WHAT!? But Tidus we have to see the bones display. Can't you hold it in?" Riku asked.

Tidus shook his head frantically. "NO! I have a bladder the size of a walnut and if I don't pee soon it's gonna POP!" Tidus bellowed. Tidus bit his lip and crossed his legs, jumping up and down. "Guys please! I really need to PEE!!!" Tidus whined.

"Then PEE in your DIAPER!!" Selphie shouted.

"I can't do that here! If I pee in my diaper then it'll get wet and since my mommy isn't here to change me, my diaper won't be changed and if I walk around here with a wet diaper I'll get a rash on my winkie!" Tidus bellowed.

Sora chuckled softly. "HEEHEE! Tidus said 'winkie'," Sora laughed.

"Sheesh! You don't have to yell Tidus! You're such a baby, do you know that?!" Selphie shouted angrily.

"SHUT UP SELPHISH!" Tidus snapped.

"MAKE ME TIDY!!" Selphie retorted.

"Guys! This isn't the time to be fighting!" Wakka said standing between Selphie and Tidus.

"Look I'll go get Miss Utamori and she'll take you to the bathroom Tidus," May suggested.

"I can't HOLD in it in any longer!" Tidus whined.

"Fine! Then we'll take you to the bathroom ourselves," Riku said.

"Come on guys. TO THE MUSEUM BATHROOM!" Sora said. "…and STEP on it!" Sora added watching as Tidus's entire face began to turn blue the more he tried to hold back his pee.

"We should go with you guys too," Lamont said indicating himself, Yuffie and May.

"No Lamont. You guys should go on ahead. Wouldn't want you to miss the bones display," Riku said.

"That's for sure," Yuffie said.

Riku nodded. "We'll catch up with you guys as soon as we get Prince Whiney-Pants to the bathroom," Riku said pointing to Tidus.

The spiky-blonde was now rolling on the floor with his hands between his legs; his face was as blue as a blueberry.

"Man! He REALLLY has to go," Riku said observing Tidus, "I bet he'll be super happy once we find the bathroom,"

"But Riku the museum is HUGE! Finding the bathroom might take you decades," Yuffie said, "aren't you afraid of getting lost."

"Don't worry Yuffie. We won't get lost," Riku said confidently, "be back in a jiff,"

Riku, Sora, Kairi and Selphie left Yuffie, Lamont and May and headed for the museum bathroom with Wakka dragging a constipated Tidus who was too blue in the face to budge an inch.

"Try not to get lost you guys!" May's voice yelled behind the group.

"Ha! Us? Get lost in the museum? Ha! Like that's gonna happen," Riku snorted.

Three hours passed and after visiting the remaining museum exhibits and gaining valuable knowledge of their home island in addition to some of the other worlds, Miss Utamori and her class were ready to depart from the museum.

"Thank you Ella for such a lovely tour. Because of you the children and I have learned so much," said Miss Utamori. She stood at the entrance of the museum, shaking Ella's hand with a grateful smile.

Ella returned the smile. "It was my pleasure Sarah," she said.

"Ashe, don't you and Penelo have something to give to Ella," Miss Utamori said turning to Penelo and Ashe. Both girls nodded their heads and stepped forward.

"On the behalf of our school we'd like to congratulate you with this bouquet of flowers Miss Ella," Penelo said, "please accept this as a token of our appreciation,"

Ashe held up the bouquet of flowers. It was a lovely assortment of roses tied perfectly in a bundle and tied with a bright red bow. "I hope you like roses Miss Ella, I picked them myself yesterday," Ashe said handing the bouquet to Miss Ella.

"Oh Roses! I love roses!" Ella said gratefully accepting her bouquet, "Thank you my dear and thank you Sarah!"

"You're welcome Ella," Miss Utamori said beaming.

"You and your students are welcome back anytime in my museum, Sarah," Ella said, "Be sure to come back another time. The museum is always gaining new exhibits for all to come see,"

"Don't worry Ella. We'll come back, I'm sure of it," Miss Utamori said.

"Come on rugrats. Let's head to the bus," Mr. Zeno said ushering the students to the bus. One by one, all of the students exited the museum waving goodbye to Ella as they did. Once they began boarding the school bus the children sat in their seats deep in conversation about their morning at the museum and the difference exhibits they visited.

"The museum was great!" Yuffie cheered enthusiastically.

"Yeah. The bones display in the Dinosaur Exhibit was my favourite," Lamont said.

"My favourite was the exhibit on Japanese Culture," Yuffie said.

"You only liked it because it had ninja statues," Lamont said with a knowing smirk.

"Heehee! I know," Yuffie giggled.

"Is something the matter May? You seem awfully quiet," Lamont said glancing at May who only kept looking back at the museum with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah didn't you enjoy the museum May?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes I did enjoy it but---I can't help having the feeling that we're forgetting _something_," May said, "Are we?"

"Hmm….Nope. I don't think so," Yuffie answered with a shrug.

"Nothing that I know of," Lamont said.

"Okay," May said, "that's what I thought,"

Meanwhile in another part of the museum……

"We're lost aren't we?" Riku asked.

"For the billionth gazillionth time Riku, we are NOT LOST!" Tidus bellowed in annoyance. "Just because we can't find our way back doesn't mean that we're lost," Tidus added.

Riku sweatdropped. "We are SO lost!" he stated dryly.

After running aimlessly through the museum corridors, Sora, Wakka, Selphie, Kairi and Riku had alas located the museum bathroom which at the bottom of the staircase in the third hall. Once the discomforted spiky-blonde had done his business and no longer had to go 'bad', the group departed from the bathroom and headed back to find their class. However, this task proved harder than the friends expected.

Despite finding the bathroom Sora, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Kairi and Selphie had apparently lost track of their path back to the fossil display in the Dinosaur Exhibit. In other words, they were lost. Now the six friends were wandering aimlessly through the museum halls without the slightest idea of where they were going.

"Guys are you sure that we're going the right way?" Kairi asked.

"Of course we are Kairi," Sora replied with a reassuring smile. "We are right?" Sora questioned turning to Riku.

"Beats me," Riku answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Don't worry guys. I'll get us back to the class," Wakka said.

"Oh? How?" Riku asked.

"Simple. Because I know exactly where to turn," Wakka answered, "just follow the yellow line,"

Wakka indicated to a trail of a yellowish substance splattered against the floor which led in a straight line down the hallway.

"Are you talking about the yellow puddle?" Sora asked staring down at the yellow trail.

"Yup," Wakka answered crossing his arms, "It's Tidus's pee. While we were dragging him I guess he sorta peed himself a little and left a trail. All we have to do is follow it and well…we'll be back with Miss Utamori in no time,"

"I thought I would never say this but…YAY for Tidus' pee!" Riku cheered sardonically.

"I guess that's cookies for me," Tidus said proudly.

"You mean kudos," Riku corrected.

"That too," Tidus said grinning cheekily. He then turned to grin at Selphie.

Selphie huffed. "Just when I thought that you couldn't get any more disgusting you went and do something like this," Selphie snorted.

The grin that was previously worn of Tidus's face faded and was replaced with his tongue as he gave Selphie the raspberry.

"Hey guys. I could see our class!" Kairi exclaimed pointing. Down the hallway, the class of the Destiny Island Preschool could be seen between the spaces separating a few statures.

"See. I told you guys the pee would lead us back," Wakka said grinning goofily.

"Um guys……why is everyone getting on the bus?" Sora asked. As the group approached closer to their school they realized that everyone was boarding the school's school bus on the outside including Miss Utamori and Mr. Zeno.

"Why is the bus door closing?" Sora asked. He noticed the doors of the school bus slammed shut. There was also a loud churning sound as the engines started and the bus started to move.

"Why is the bus driving off?" Tidus questioned.

It took awhile for what was happening to sink in and when they finally realized what was happening, Sora, Tidus, Riku, Selphie, Wakka and Kairi jumped in surprise.

"Oh no! The bus is driving off!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Guys! They're leaving us!" Selphie shouted.

"Quick! After it!" Riku shouted.

"Wait Riku!" Kairi called but Riku had already run off with Sora and Wakka sprinting behind him.

The three boys sprang out the museum doors and ran down the street, screaming after the school bus in an attempt to make it stop. Unfortunately it was too late.

The school bus gained speed and sped off down the road. Riku, Sora and Wakka gave up chasing after the bus and watched with breathless faces as the vehicle disappeared from view.

"WAIT! Come back!" Sora yelled behind yet still the bus drove on. Sora groaned despondently. He then felt a hand touch his shoulder.

It was Riku.

The lavender-head looked at him sadly and Sora nodded. The two looked to Wakka who nodded too. Together the three boys walked back to the museum with their heads lowered.

As the three reentered the museum, they were immediately questioned by Selphie.

"Did you do it?" Kairi asked, "did you stop the bus?"

When neither of the boys replied to her inquiry Kairi got the hint.

"I can't believe it. They…left us!" Kairi said in disbelief.

"AW MAN!" Tidus tugged at his spiked locks. "This cannot get any worst!" Tidus shouted.

"THE MUSEUM IS NOW CLOSING!" a voice announced throughout the entire museum.

"Huh?" Tidus who was standing directly infront of the museum entrance almost jumped out of his skin as the doors suddenly slammed shut in his face.

SLAM! SLAM! Booming noises echoed around the museum indicating that the other doors were shut too.

The lights then went out and the only source of brightness came from flamed lanterns hanging from the ceiling.

Tidus stood wide-eyed and awe-stricken at what just occurred.

The museum……had _closed_ and to make matters worst he and the others were locked inside. Talk about an 'Oy vey' moment. Riku frowned at Tidus as he looked at him.

"You had to say it, did you?" Riku said.

"Guys what would we do? Miss Utamori left us here and the museum is closed! What will we do? Oh what will we do!" said Kairi distressfully.

"Calm down Kairi!" Riku said shaking Kairi by her shoulders. Kairi stopped her distressful screaming and blinked at Riku. "This is not the time to panic," Riku said coolly.

Several minutes past before Riku released Kairi's shoulders and tugged at his own hair wildly. "Oh who am I fooling? This is the time to panic!" Riku shouted loudly, "We're stuck in the museum by ourselves and there is nothing we can do! WAAHHHHH!!!"

Now it was Kairi's turn to shake Riku by his shoulders. "Calm down Riku," Kairi said reassuringly.

"How could I be calm? We're LOCKED in!" Riku bellowed.

"This is all you're fault Tidus!" Selphie growling pointing an accusing finger at Tidus.

Tidus looked at Selphie rather taken aback by her accusation. "What? My fault!" Tidus shouted.

"Yush! You're fault! If you didn't have to go to the bathroom so bad then we would be safe on the bus back to school!" Selphie shouted.

"Well excuse me if I have a small bladder!" Tidus yelled.

"Why don't you get a bladder control pill!" Selphie snapped.

"Why don't YOU get a breath mint!" Tidus retorted.

Selphie growled. "Pissypants!" Selphie yelled.

"Stinky breath!" Tidus shouted.

"PISSYPANTS!"

"STINKY BREATH!"

"QUIET!!!"

All arguing ceased as the others turned to Sora.

"Sora?" Wakka said staring blankly at the spiky-haired boy.

"Alright guys. Listen up!" Sora said seriously, "This isn't the time for panicking or fighting with each other. We're locked in a museum! Fighting won't help us!"

"He's got a point," Wakka said.

"Sorry Tidus," Selphie said apologetically. "You still need a bladder control pill," Selphie added dryly.

"And you still need a breath mint," Tidus said.

"ENOUGH!" Sora yelled. Placing his hands behind his back Sora began pacing up and down the floor, looking to his friends as he did so. "Now here's the way I see it. We have one of either two options. We could totally panic and whine down the place like babies screaming for their mommies or……" Sora smile his trademark goofy smile, "we can turn this negative situation into a positive one," Sora said.

"Okay. How do we do that?" Kairi asked.

"Simple. We're in a museum, right? So let's make the fun of it. We didn't get to see most of the other museum exhibits because someone had TOO MUCH water and HAD to go to the bathroom," Sora looked at Tidus as he said this.

"I said I was sorry," Tidus said.

"Look all I'm saying is…we're all alone in a BIG museum, right?" Sora said.

"Right!" the others answered.

"So what do we do?" Sora asked.

"I dunno. Pee ourselves?" Wakka said.

"WRONG! We have fun!" Sora exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Sora. How can we have fun in a museum?" Tidus asked.

"Well there are lots of stuff we can do," Sora answered his grin widening, "we can check out the cooler exhibits and even snack out in the museum cafeteria. My mommy told me that the museum cafeteria is always open even after closing,"

"…and since no one else is around," Sora continued, "We can have all the jelly donuts and ice-cream we want. Think of all the possibilities,"

"Think about all the sugary drinks," Tidus said hungrily.

"And cool exhibits," Wakka said.

"AND SUGARY DRINKS!" Tidus repeated.

Riku shook his head.

"I don't know Sora. What about the school bus? After we have our fun in the museum how are we gonna get home? How am I gonna get to my mommy?" Riku asked. (A/N: Imagine how cute little Riku would sound saying this 3)

Sora placed his index finger to his chin and pondered. "Y'know I never thought about that," Sora said.

"Don't sweat it guys. Look what I have," Kairi said. She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a small Kodak camera hung with a pink string. Kairi held the camera up to her friends' faces.

"A camera?" Selphie said.

"Not just any camera. It's Miss Utamori's camera," Kairi replied.

"Kairi! How'd you get Miss Utamori's camera?" Riku asked.

"She gave it to me to take some pictures for our school when we went to an exhibit," Kairi explained, "once Miss Utamori realizes that her camera is missing she'll have to come back for her camera and us. It's a win win situation…"

""…and since Miss Utamori asked me to get her some pictures of the museum, that's exactly what I'm gonna do," Kairi went on, "I'm gonna take as many pictures of the museum as I can and you guys can help me,"

"Don't you see Riku? We are ALONE in the museum. We can do whatever we want," Sora said.

"Anything?" Riku replied a smile playing at his lips.

"Anything," Sora replied, "we can goof around so much it'll make our heads spin!"

"I still don't know you guys," Riku said unsurely.

"C'mon Riku. Goofing around the museum sounds fun especially around now, eh," Wakka said.

"Yeah Riku, don't be a party-pooper," Tidus said.

"Yush! Embrace the goofiness inside of you Riku. Unleash you're goofy side!" Sora said.

"My…goofy side?" Riku repeated.

Tidus, Selphie, Kairi, Sora and Wakka nodded their heads. Riku looked from the encouraging looks on his friend's faces and bit his lower lip. The lavender-head lowered his head and when he raised it back up Riku gave everyone a silly look. Riku twisted his mouth and stuck his tongue out at everyone.

"NYAH!" Riku taunted. The others stared at Riku blankly and Riku merely pointed at his friends and laughed in their faces.

"What? You told me to be goofy. Was that goofy enough for ya?" Riku said grinning broadly.

His friends: Kairi, Sora, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka all laughed and returned the grins.

"Alright Riku!" Selphie cheered.

"He's in the game!" Tidus said.

"Ha! Ha! Whaddaya say you guys? You up for a little kiddies' day out in the National Museum?" Riku laughed.

"You betcha!" Kairi exclaimed.

The six friends pumped their fists in the air.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Wakka said.

"Let' the games begin!" Sora cheered enthusiastically.

First on their agenda of mischief, the group revisited the Prehistoric Exhibit. They had passed through the fossil display in the Dinosaur Exhibit, admiring the giant fossilized dinosaur bone again, and made their way into another exhibit. This exhibit was different from the Dinosaur Exhibit though yet mildly similar in certain ways.

Tidus stared absentmindedly up at the ceiling of the exhibit as he and his friends wandered through it. Ornaments hung from the ceiling. Some were in the shape of stars and moons while the others were shaped like planets. There was also one giant ornament that hung superior to the other ornaments and this one looked like a giant flaming comet.

"Which exhibit is this?" Tidus asked curiously turning his attention away from the ceiling to look to Wakka. Wakka peered at a gold sign that was hung on the wall of the exhibit and read what was written on its surface. "Welcome to the Pre---Preha---Prehatoric Exhibit?" Wakka said.

"Actually Wakka it says prehistoric exhibit," Riku corrected.

"Oh! What's prehistoric?" Wakka asked."Prehistoric involves what happened on earth centuries ago way, WAY back in the time of the dinosaurs and the cavemen," Riku explained.

"Wow Riku. You sure know a lot about this kind of stuff. Did you get it from a book?" Kairi asked.

"Nope. I just read it off the chart over there," Riku answered. He gestured to a chart supported by two wooden sticks that stood near the exhibit sign. Tidus, Wakka and Kairi peered with curious eyes at what was printed on the chart. "Hmn! I can't make out anything on this chart," Tidus huffed, "anything but these two dorky looking guys carrying giant baseball bats,"

"Those are cavemen Tidus and what they're carrying are stone clubs," Riku said peering over Tidus's back at the chart.

"Who are the cavemen Riku?" Sora asked.

"Well from what my daddy told me about cavemen, back thousands and thousands of years ago during the period of the dinosaurs, the cavemen were the first species of people to roam the earth along with the dinosaurs," Riku explained.

"Were there cave girls?" Selphie asked.

"Yes there were. Actually back then they were called cave-women," Riku answered, "the cave-women were the mates of the cavemen and the mother of the little cave-babies,"

"Ooh!" the other chorused interestedly. Riku nodded his head.

"What's with the giant clubs, eh?" Wakka asked.

"Well in the days of the prehistoric era, the cavemen were fully responsible for providing food and shelter for their families so while the cave-women stayed safe in the cave with the cave-babies, the cavemen went out and hunted for food," Riku explained, "they used those stone clubs to take down whatever prey there was back then to feed their mates and babies,"

"They also used sharp spears as weapons at sometimes because spears were a lot more lethal than clubs," Riku added.

"Sounds cool," Sora said in his usual hyperactive tone.

"Say Riku how come we never hear so much about the dinosaurs and the cavemen anymore?" Kairi asked.

"Because Kairi, the cavemen and dinosaurs are now extinct meaning that they no longer exist," Riku said, "after the prehistoric era and the ice age, a giant flaming comet smashed into the earth turning the dinosaurs and cavemen all into pancakes,"

Wakka licked his lips and rubbed his belly. "Mmm I love pancakes!" he said.

"Alright guys! History class over!" Sora said pumping a fist in his excitement, "Now to do some exploring! Let's check out the statues!"

Without the slightest hesitation, Sora sprung toward the statues with the others following him. The six friends stood behind the blockade that separated them from the statuettes and stared up at each sculpture with deep curiosity hinted in their eyes. The two statues were sculptured in the exact likeness of cavemen, each draped in a specific material of clothing and placed in a different pose with a different weapon in hand. One statue held a stone club and the other held a spear.

"Is that how the cavemen looked like back then?" Selphie asked.

"Seems so," Wakka answered.

"Well the cavemen were pretty undeveloped," Riku said, "They weren't really all that smart. They were only skilled in the art of catching prey for themselves and their mates and nurturing the cave babies,"

"Y'know in a way the cavemen are a lot like monkeys," Tidus said, "though monkeys are a lot smarter,"

"Words of wisdom from the monkey king himself," Selphie remarked.

"HEY!" Tidus barked.

Wakka scratched his chin. "Hmm. I'm curious about something," Wakka said.

"What is it Wakka?" Kairi asked.

"If I stick my finger up a caveman's nose, how much handfuls of boogers will I get? I betcha I'd get a whole bucket full," Wakka said smirking goofily.

"Cool. Ancient snot!" Tidus cheered slapping Wakka a high five.

"Yuck! Stop! You two are gonna make me throw up!" Selphie said disgustedly. Tidus and Wakka merely sniggered at the sickened look on the brunette's face. Riku gave a loud yawn.

"Y'know for a historic exhibit based on the prehistoric era and cavemen, this one is not very fun and the cavemen add no appeal to it either," Riku drawled monotonously, "This is SO BORING!"

"I know how to make this more fun," Sora said. He had a mischievous look written across his face which could have only meant one thing. ULTIMATE MISCHIEF! Before anyone could've stopped him, Sora climbed over the blockade and now stood on the opposite side facing the others. Riku, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie and Kairi gawked.

"Sora! What are you doing?" Riku shouted to the spiky-haired brunette.

Sora ignored Riku as he climbed up onto the ledge between the two cavemen statues. Sora looked at the faces of the cavemen statues and laughed scandalously as he stuck his finger up one of the statues noses. This action brought laughs to Wakka and Tidus yet Selphie and Kairi appeared confused at what Sora was doing and Riku had his hands on his hips glaring at Sora.

"Sora! SERIOUSLY what are you doing up there!" Riku yelled.

"Hey guys look at me!" Sora shouted waving down to his friends. When he had gotten his friends' attention, Sora twisted his face funnily and messed up his hair (A/N: Not like that would matter because Sora's hair is always messy XD). Sora then started walking back and forth on the ledge pretending to hold an imaginary club in his hand. "GRR! I'M A CAVEMAN! GRR!" Sora said.

"Sora, cavemen don't growl," Riku said, "They grunt!"

"Like this? UGGA! UGGA! ME CAVEMAN! UGGGG!!" Sora grunted as he continued to do his impression of a caveman. Riku laughed. "Yeah that's it," he said. Climbing himself over the barricade, Riku joined Sora on the ledge."ROAR! I'M A T-REX!!!!" Riku growled doing an impression of a Tyrannosaurus Rex and playfully chomping his teeth at Sora. Sora laughed at Riku's dinosaur impersonation.

"UGG! Big T-Rex! Food! Caveman Sora hunts big T-Rex," Sora laughed, pretending to clobber Riku with his imaginary club.

"No! Me too young to be turned into a giant T-Rex Burger," Riku said laughing.

"With a side of T-Rex nuggets," Sora added.

Both Selphie and Kairi giggled at Riku and Sora. "Ha! Ha! You guys are so silly," Selphie giggled.

"Hey Sora, Riku! Let me take a picture of you guys," Kairi said and she raised her camera.

Sora and Riku both froze in place and posed for Kairi to take their picture. Sora had grabbed the caveman's club and posed with his tongue stuck out in a silly face and Riku did the same, posing with his tongue stuck out while clutching the other caveman's hunting spear. Kairi grinned at the two boys as she looked at them through her camera.

"Say cheese!" Kairi said.

"CHEESE!" said both Riku and Sora. Kairi snapped the snapshot and smiled happily as the snapshot was taken. A fresh new snapshot instantly came from the camera once the picture was taken and taking the picture, Kairi showed it to Selphie.

"That's a pretty good picture, don't ya think Selphie?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah! Sora and Riku both look funny," Selphie giggled. "What do you think Wakka?" Selphie asked.

"…"

"Wakka?" Selphie looked around to find that Wakka was nowhere in sight.

"Huh? Wakka's gone," Selphie said.

"Tidus isn't here either," Kairi said acknowledging that the familiar spiky-blonde wasn't there as well.

Selphie frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Now where did those two go?" Selphie asked.

"Hmm. Let's check out the other exhibits and see if they're there," Kairi suggested.

"Good idea," Selphie said. She turned to Riku and Sora. "Come on you two. We've gotta look for Tidus and Wakka," Selphie said.

"Aw…man just when I was having fun," Sora whined, pouting disappointedly as he placed the stone club back in its possessor's grasps before jumping off the ledge. Riku was about to follow Sora when he noticed something sparkling on the floor.

"Huh?" Riku bent down and picked up the object. As it turns out the object was a pair of glasses with concave lenses. Riku stared at the glasses in bewilderment.

'What's this doing in the Prehistoric Exhibit?' Riku thought but his thoughts were interrupted by Selphie calling to him.

"Come on Riku!" Selphie yelled waving to Riku.

She, Sora and Kairi were already waiting outside the exhibit entrance. Placing the glasses safely in his pocket, Riku jumped off the ledge and followed his friends.

Sora, Selphie, Kairi and Riku walked into the room next to the Prehistoric Exhibit.

That particular room was roomed to the Dinosaur Exhibit which displayed an abundant proportion of ancient dinosaur bones as well as giant statues of dinosaurs made from their exact bones.

While Selphie, Kairi and Riku walked through the exhibit with Sora leading the way, the five kept their eyes peeled for any signs of their missing comrades: Tidus and Wakka.

"TIDUS! WAKKA!" Selphie yelled.

_TIDUS! WAKKA!_

"Did you guys hear that? It sounded like someone was repeating what I was saying," Selphie said.

"That's not someone else Selphie. The room is so quiet that you could hear your own echo," Riku explained.

"Really!" Sora said enthusiastically. He cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled loudly.

"HELLO?! HELLO!? ANYBODY THERE! ECHO!" Sora shouted, smiling proudly to himself when he heard his echo repeat exactly what he shouted.

_HELLO?! HELLO?! ANYBODY THERE! ECHO!_

"Ha! Ha! That's so cool!" Sora said sniggering.

"Come on Sora quit fooling around! Remember we still have to find Tidus and Wakka," Kairi said.

"Well I don't know about Tidus but I see Wakka," Sora said.

He gestured across the room where a figure was running towards them. It was Wakka!

The carrot head was running towards his five remaining friends at full sprint. He was not accompanied by Tidus which was the strangest part.

Selphie crossed her arms and frowned at Wakka as he approached her.

"Wakka! What's the big idea---" Selphie began but she was cut off by Wakka who stopped infront of her, Kairi, Riku and Sora panting breathlessly with his facial expression grim.

When he had finally caught his breath Wakka spoke.

"Guys! Come quick! You gotta help!" Wakka said gravely, "It's---Tidus! He's gotten himself trapped in one of the dinosaur statues!"

The others gawked. "WHAT!"

"Wakka are you sure?" Riku asked.

"Duh! Would I be this serious if I wasn't sure?" Wakka said.

"He's got a point," Kairi said.

"Lead the way Wakka! We've got to help Tidus," Sora said. Wakka nodded. He motioned for the others to follow him which they did.

Wakka led Sora, Riku, Kairi and Selphie on a wild run around the exhibit until the five came across a humungous statuette of a Brachiosaurus made from its original dinosaur bones.

The group stood before the giant statue.

"Tidus?" Selphie called.

"Selphie! Is that you?" a voice replied squeakily.

It belonged to Tidus. The spiky-haired blonde was trapped inside the belly of the Brachiosaurus statue whose bones formed a sort of prison cell around Tidus's small body.

"Tidus?" Kairi called.

"Help," Tidus muttered worriedly.

"Aw...you look so adorable behind bars Tidus," Selphie said teasingly, appearing to find her friend's current imprisonment amusing.

"Har! Har! Funny Selphie," Tidus said dryly, "NOW GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

Riku slapped his forehead. "Oh brother," he said.

"I don't get it. How did Tidus get himself trapped like this anyways?" Sora asked.

Wakka shrugged. "I dunno," he answered, "we were playing in the exhibit then Tidus got this crazy idea for the two of us to play inside this statue and before I knew it he was inside of this statue's belly and...now he can't get out,"

"Humph! Serves you right for ditching us," Selphie snorted.

"Well excuse us for being bored," Tidus said.

"Yah man we got tired of the cavemen exhibit and came here," Wakka said, "that's when we found this colossal dinosaur statue and..."

"...Tidus got trapped?" Riku said dully.

"Well...yeah," Wakka said his cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment.

Selphie burst out into fits of laughter as she pointed a finger at Tidus. "This is so funny," Selphie said in between giggles, "Tidus behind bars. That's a classic! Quick Kairi take a picture of him,"

Tidus immediately blocked his face. "This isn't funny Selphie," Tidus spoke seriously.

"Why don't you try squeezing yourself through the bones," Sora suggested.

"I could but I can't," Tidus said.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Because I tried already and...let's just say I almost got stuck," Tidus said.

"That's because you're too fat. I told you not to eat too many creampuffs," Selphie said.

"Hey I'm not fat and you know how much I love creampuffs Selph besides my mommy says that I'm not fat but just a little chubby. It's not my fault that I was born with puffy cheeks," Tidus said. He pinched his cheeks and groaned at how chubby and rosy they were.

"Well if you can't squeeze yourself out Tidus then how are you gonna get out?" Kairi asked.

Tidus shrugged.

"Don't worry guys I have the solution," Riku said, "Tidus do you see any sort of opening in their like a hole of some sort?"

Tidus looked around the interior of the statue and smiled. "Yes I do see something. I see a hole," Tidus said gleefully, "but it's kinda far up, think I could reach it?"

"You better because it's your only way out," Riku said.

"Okay! Okay! I'll try and reach it," Tidus said, "meet ya on the outside"

Getting to his feet, Tidus started climbing out of the belly of statue. His movements could be heard from the outside as he made his way up to the opening,

"I wonder where that one passageway leads to," Sora said.

"Hmm if my calculations are correct then Tidus should pop out right about...here," Riku said. He traced his finger along the Brachiosaurus stature until it pointed to the rectal area. There was a hole at the top and surely enough Tidus's head popped right out.

"Hiya guys!" Tidus said.

"I was right. I knew Tidus would have come out of there," Riku said proudly.

"But...isn't that the statue's……butt?" Kairi asked.

"Uh I guess so," Riku answered.

"Ha! Tidus stuck his head out a dinosaur's butt!" Sora guffawed clutching his stomach while rolling on the floor laughing his butt off.

Tidus titled his head and looked at Sora confusedly. "Hey what's so funny? What's Sora laughing at?" Tidus inquired.

"He's laughing at you," Wakka said while trying his best to stifle a laugh, "guess what Tidus you're head is sticking out a dinosaur's butt,"

"It is? I came out of a dinosaur's butt?" Tidus said. He then grinned goofily. "Awesome! Wait till I tell everyone else at school that I came out a dinosaur's buttocks!" Tidus cheered.

"I bet they'll all be thrilled to hear that," Selphie stated wryly and Kairi giggled. When he finally pulled himself out of the Brachiosaurus' behind (XD) Tidus stood ontop of the statue's back looking down at his friends. He was pretty high up. The Brachiosaurus was one of the tallest dinosaurs of the prehistoric era so its statue was no different. Fortunately for Tidus he was a baby and quite light so the bone-made statue didn't fall to pieces as he told upon its back.

"Wow! You guys look like little ants from all the way up here," Tidus called to his friends below.

"Enough fooling around Tidus. Get down from there before you break it," Selphie said.

Tidus stuck his tongue at Selphie. "You don't have to rush me Selph," Tidus said, "I'm coming down and I know the bestest way how,"

Tidus jumped off the statue's back and slid down its long tail "WHEEEE!" Tidus yelled excitedly. When his ride was over and his feet touched the ground Tidus stood grinning at his friends.

"That was fun!" Tidus said happily, "Oh! Can I do that again?"

"NO!" everyone yelled at once.

"Aw...you guys are no fun," Tidus said pouting.

"No fair! You got to slide down the dinosaur's tail and come out of its butt!" Wakka whined, sulking at Tidus, "I'm so jealous of you Tidus! I wanna ride on the dinosaur's tail too,"

"Don't worry Wakka. We can always ditch these guys again and come back here, and then we can _both _ride down the dinosaur's tail together AFTER we come out of its butt together," Tidus said, smiling toothily.

"That would be SWEET!" Wakka cheered.

"Oh no you don't! You two aren't leaving us again!" Selphie said. The brunette outstretched her hands and grabbed both Tidus and Wakka by the ear, much to their disliking.

"OW!"

"Selphie let go!" Tidus yelled.

"Nuh uh! This time wherever we go you two follow, got it!" Selphie growled.

"But..."

"GOT IT!" An inferno burned in Selphie's eyes and for a moment she looked almost demonic. Both Tidus and Wakka cringed at the look on Selphie's face.

"Yikes! Yes ma'am!" said both boys in unison.

Riku chuckled. "Now that's what I call _classical_," he said.

"C'mon everyone. Let's check out another exhibit," Selphie suggested, "I wanna try the Egyptian exhibit this time. I love the Egyptians. They're so flashy with all their golden jewelry and their giant pyramids,"

"Sounds interesting," Riku said.

"Well what are we waiting for? To the Egyptian Exhibit!" Sora exclaimed pumping a fist.

"Wait Sora. I'd like to take another picture," Kairi said, "and this time I want Wakka and Tidus to be in it so you can let them go Selphie,"

Kairi looked to Selphie who still held the squirming Wakka and Tidus by their ears. Sighing, Selphie did what Kairi said and released Tidus and Wakka. Now both boys stood with annoyed faces while massaging their throbbing ears.

"Ok Tidus and Wakka. I'd like the both of you to pose by the dinosaur statue please," Kairi said.

Tidus and Wakka walked over to the same statue of the Brachiosaurus and posed together infront of it.

"Like this?" Tidus asked, looking to Kairi. The red-head nodded her head.

"That's perfect!" Kairi said gleefully. She held up the camera. "Now say 'Dinosaur butt'" Kairi joked.

Both Tidus and Wakka laughed but despite themselves they said, "Dinosaur butt!"

SNAP!

Kairi took the photo and stood admiring how well the snapshot came out.

"Wow! This one came out just as good as the other one," Kairi said. "And Tidus and Wakka both look silly in it too," Kairi added, giggling at the goofy looks on her friends' faces in the photo.

"Yay! Alright now that we've got the photo let's head on over to the Egyptian exhibit," Selphie squealed in excitement.

"Come on guys, can't we stay here a little longer please?" Tidus implored. He was rewarded with Selphie grabbing him and Wakka by their ears again.

"Nope. You're coming to the Egyptians exhibit whether you want to or not misters," Selphie said.

"Ouch!" Wakka yelped.

"Selphie..." Tidus whined.

Ignoring the whines she was receiving from Wakka and Tidus, Selphie kept a serious look as he dragged both boys towards the exit. Kairi, Riku and Sora followed behind, trying their best to hide their amusement.

"Ha! If there's anyone who can get Tidus and Wakka to listen, it's DEFINITELY Selphie," Sora stated.

Riku and Kairi nodded in agreement.

"Yup! Yup!" they said.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! I can't wait to see the Egyptian's exhibit! It's gonna be the best exhibit in this entire museum! Just wait till you guys see it for yourselves! You'll love it!" Selphie ranted.

Selphie alongwith Tidus, Wakka, Kairi, Sora and Riku had been continuing their little tour of the museum. After previously visiting both the Prehistoric Exhibit and the Dinosaur Exhibit, the group made their way to the Egyptian Exhibit which was located on the western wing of the museum.

Now the six friends walked down the red-carpeted aisle leading down to the Egyptian exhibit; listening to Selphie's constant rants during the walk.

"The Egyptian Exhibit is the bestest exhibit of all time!" Selphie said, "It's got so many awesome stuff that'll make your eyeballs bug out! Have I told you guys how awesome the Egyptian exhibit is?"

"YES!!!" said Wakka, Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"About a billion times," Tidus added crossly.

A tiny blush crept up on Selphie's cheeks and she laughed in embarrassment. "Oops," she said.

"Just out of curiosity Selph, have you ever actually _been_ in the Egyptian Exhibit before?" Riku asked.

"Nope. This is my first time visiting it," Selphie replied.

Riku did a double-take. "What? So then if this is your first time coming to this exhibit then why do you like it so much?" Riku asked.

"Because it's all about Egypt!" Selphie answered perkily, "My great grandmamma travels all over the world and once she visited Egypt and sent me and my mom a whole boxful of Egyptian jewelry and trinkets and it looked so pretty, every since that day I fell in love with anything Egyptian! So a whole exhibit all about Egypt will be perfect for moi!"

"That's cool Selphie," Kairi said.

"Uh huh! Oooh I'm so excited about seeing the Egyptian Exhibit I can just BURST!" Selphie squealed enthusiastically.

Before anyone could've stopped her, Selphie raced down the aisle jumping up and down like a hyperactive maniac. The others just gawked at the curly-end brunette.

"Wait! Selphie slow down!" Kairi called behind Selphie.

"EGYPT HERE I COME!" Selphie screamed. She ran and ran until her form disappeared into the shadows of the passageway.

"Selphie!" Riku shouted.

"Whoa! Talk about your runaway Selphie," Tidus snickered.

"Quick! After her!" Sora shouted.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tidus and Wakka sprinted down the aisle after Selphie. When their forms disappeared into the darkness shrouding their path, the five felt themselves running through nothingness until their bodies collided with the back of Selphie.

One by one, Tidus, Wakka, Sora, Riku and Kairi tumbled backwards onto each other and lay on the ground, rubbing their heads from the impact.

"Owie! That's another pain I've gotten today, eh," Wakka groaned.

"Yeah well at least you don't have Sora's butt in your face," Tidus said dully. He was laying ontop Wakka's back with Sora lying on him with his butt pressed against his neck. Tidus glared at Sora who gave a nervous laugh at the position they were in.

"Whoops! Sorry Tidus," Sora apologized.

"Yeah well…just don't fart on me!" Tidus said.

"I'll try but it won't be easy," Sora said. (XD)

Riku, who was laying ontop of Sora with Kairi ontop him, snorted. The lavender head forced himself out of the dog pile and stood to his feet looking at Selphie crossly. Selphie paid no attention to the look Riku was giving her for she was too preoccupied staring with her jaw hanging at something infront of her. Riku ruffled his hair angrily and shook Selphie by the back of her shoulders.

"Selphie! What's the big idea running off like that?" Riku said.

"Big…triangle!" Selphie said.

"Big---what?" Riku said. He then peered behind Selphie and that's when he realized why she was so awe-stricken. Sora, Tidus, Wakka and Kairi looked up too and they were also appalled.

Positioned in the centre of the room they stood in was a giant pyramid. The pyramid towered above the room up to the ceiling, its golden squares glistening the room light.

"Wow! It's gigantic!" Sora said.

"I've never seen anything like it," Kairi said.

"Me either," Tidus said. "What is it?" Tidus added questionably.

"Well from what my great grandmamma told me about Egypt, that's a pyramid," Selphie answered.

"Ooh…," Tidus said. "What's a pyramid?" Tidus then questioned.

"It's like a house for the Egyptian people only that it's bigger and more triangular," Selphie answered.

"That's part of it Selphie," Riku stated, "In truth, pyramids such as this one were built to be the sacred resting grounds of the deceased Egyptian pharaohs. Some pyramids even have hidden treasure,"

"Wow!" Wakka said.

"Just hearing about it just makes me like Egypt more!" Selphie squealed.

"Hey you guys, there's a door in the pyramid," Sora said pointing out an opened pathway into the pyramid. An excited smirk crossed Sora's lips and he turned to his friends. "Who wants to go exploring in it?" Sora asked.

"I DO! I DO!" Selphie screamed jumping up and down ecstatically.

"Last one in the pyramid is a rotten egg!" Tidus shouted. A stampede broke out between Tidus, Wakka, Riku, Kairi and Selphie as the five of them sprinted wildly for the passageway.

"EEP!" Sora yelped covering his head as his friends raced past him and into the pyramid.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sora shouted to his friends as he ran inside the pyramid.

"Ha! Ha! You're the rotten egg!" Tidus taunted as Sora came panting through the door.

"Aw pickles!" Sora said pouting crossly.

"Wow! Is this how the inside of a tomb looks like?" Selphie said twirling around, getting a good look of the pyramid.

On the interior of the pyramid, the group stood in a room lit by flamed torches. There was nothing else in the room other than a few golden sarcophaguses lined up by the walls.

"I don't like it inside here," Kairi said frightfully, "It's so dark and spooky,"

"Yeah it's so dark that I barely see my own hand infront of me," Sora said.

"And you never know what kind of ghost might haunt this place too," Tidus said. He jumped behind Kairi. "BOO!" Tidus yelled in Kairi's ear. Kairi screamed and almost dropped the camera as she spun around to face a snickering Tidus.

Kairi frowned at the spiky blonde.

"Stop it Tidus! That's not funny!" Kairi shouted.

"Yes it is," Tidus said. He did his ghost imprecation again. "BOOOO!"

"Stop it!" Kairi screamed.

"Chill out Kairi. I was only kidding," Tidus said. "…and besides there are no ghosts in Egypt," Tidus added. Tidus felt something touch the surface of his fingers. The spiked-haired blonde almost jumped out his skin as he looked to the source of his fright. It was one of the gold sarcophaguses.

"What is this?" Tidus asked, examining the sarcophagus.

"Oh it's only a sarcophagus," Selphie answered.

"A sarcophagus? What's that?" Tidus asked.

"Sarcophaguses are like coffins and whenever someone of royalty dies or if someone breaks a law in Egypt their bodies are mummified and placed inside of these sarcophaguses," Selphie explained.

"So there really aren't any ghosts in Egypt?" Kairi asked.

"Nope. No ghost," Selphie answered.

"But there are mummies," Sora said,

"Mu---Mummies!" Kairi stammered.

"Yeah after the people become mummified, they then come back to live and haunt the people who were mean to them when they were alive by walking around like zombies and devouring their souls," Sora said.

"Oh no!" Kairi squeaked.

"Stop it Sora!" Selphie said poking Sora on his arm.

"Ouch! But Selphie, it's true," Sora said.

"No it's not! Everyone knows that there are no such things as ghost or----"One of the sarcophaguses swung open revealing a cloth-wrapped mummy sleeping in its tomb.

For a moment, the mummy looked harmless……at least until its eyes glowed red.

"MUMMY!" Sora screamed.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Riku bawled.

Immediately, Sora, Tidus, Riku, Selphie, Wakka and Kairi sprinted out of the sarcophagus room and into the other one.

"Man that was a close one," Riku panted leaning against the wall for support.

"Good thing we escaped the mummy," Wakka said.

"Still think that Egypt is cool Selph," Tidus said looking to Selphie.

"I said that I love Egyptian jewelry, I never said I liked its mummies," Selphie said.

"Well now that the mummy is gone, where are we now?" Kairi asked.

Sora glanced around. The troop now stood in a tunnel lit by flamed torches leading down the pathway.

"I dunno. It's look like a tunnel," Sora replied.

"A tunnel?" Kairi repeated confusedly.

"Hey! Check out the funny chalk drawings," Tidus said. He indicated to the some drawings sketched across the barricades of the tunnel written in Egyptian text.

The infernal fires of the torches blazed across the barricades revealing more Egyptian text.

"Man whoever drew these pictures need some serious art lessons, eh," Wakka said.

"Those aren't drawings Wakka. They're Egyptian text," Selphie said, "I should know. My great grandmamma also sent me puzzles and board-games from Egypt with the same Egyptian handwriting,"

Wakka looked at Selphie with a puzzled expression. "Huh?"

"It's the ancient language of the Egyptian people," Selphie explained, "you often see it on the walls of these pyramids,"

"Do you know what this text means Selphie?" Kairi asked.

"Nuh uh," Selphie answered.

"Well that bites," Riku stated flatly.

"So the Egyptians drew funny drawings on the walls. BOOO-RING!" Tidus drawled.

"Hey what's that light?" Sora asked. There was beam of bullion light glowing at the end of the tunnel.

"What a pretty light," Selphie said.

"Walk towards the light you guys," Sora said. He led the way and Riku, Selphie, Kairi, Wakka and Tidus followed behind as they walked towards the light. When the six friends walked through the light, they found themselves in another room.

Unlike the previous room with the sarcophaguses and the dark tunnel, this room was bright and lit with light. A burgundy carpet festooned the grounds above transparent glass concealing a pond of goldfishes beneath. Royal purple curtains draped from the walls of the room and on either side of the ground sat treasure…tons and tons of Egyptian treasure. Rubies, diamonds, gold and sapphires littered the grounds and in the heart of the room were two thrones side by side. On either side of the two thrones were two mechanical wax robots disguised in male Egyptian garments which fanned the empty throne seats. Sora, Selphie, Tidus, Riku, Wakka and Kairi stood with awed faces as they gazed around the room.

"Now this is what I call cool," Wakka said.

"Check out the treasure!" Sora said pointing to the piles of rubies and diamonds.

"Check out the throne!" Selphie said. The brunette girl ran to the middle of the room where she seated herself upon one of the thrones.

With her hands on the armrest Selphie looked down at her friends with a broad smile.

"Hey guys, who do I remind you of?" Selphie asked.

"I dunno. Your mom?" Tidus replied cheekily.

Selphie frowned. "No silly. I'm Cleopatica," Selphie replied.

"Who?!"

"Cleopatica! Y'know the Queen of Egypt," Selphie said.

"You mean _Cleopatra_," Riku corrected.

"Yup! That's what I said," Selphie said, "don't you guys think that I would make a perfect Cleopatra. Imagine me, Selphie Timitt, Queen of Egypt. Ha! I was born to be a queen!"

"Yeah, the Queen of the Co-co-Clock," Tidus whispered to Wakka. Wakka chuckled.

"I heard that Tidus," Selphie said. She picked up an apple from a bowl of fruit near the throne and hurled it at Tidus. WHACK! Tidus staggered backwards rubbing his forehead where the apple had hit him.

"Ouch! Selphie you could've seriously hurt me with that apple!" Tidus shouted angrily.

"Humph! Serves you right," Selphie said crossing her legs.

"There's fruit here. Yummy!" Kairi said. The red-head sauntered over to the second throne next to Selphie's and climbed herself onto the seat. Now Kairi sat ontop the other throne with the bowl of fruit, which she had snatched from Selphie, in her lap.

"Ha! Ha! Bow down before me my royal subjects! Bow!" Selphie shouted commandingly.

"Yeah right Selphie. Like we're gonna bow down to a sissy girl like you," Tidus snorted.

Selphie glared daggers at Tidus. She snatched up an orange from the fruit bowl in Kairi's lap. "Bow down or I'll pelt you with again," Selphie growled giving Tidus a threatening stare. Tidus gulped. "Okay I'm convinced," he said.

Tidus bent down on his knees dragging Wakka down with him. The two boys bowed down to Selphie.

"ALL HAIL SELPHIE! ALL HAIL SELPHIE!" they chanted.

"Ha! Ha! I am queen!" Selphie laughed hysterically.

"Say Tidus how long do we have to do this?" Wakka whispered .

"At least until Kairi eats all the fruit, that way Miss Queen of the Co-co-Clock won't have anything to pelt us with," Tidus answered quietly.

"Good point," Wakka said.

"Y'know what? This would make a great picture," Sora said as he and Riku watched Kairi and Selphie seated upon the throne and Wakka and Tidus bowing at Selphie's feet.

The spiked-brunette glanced at Kairi who was licking her mouth hungrily as she stared longingly at a bunch of green grapes. "Say Kairi, toss me the camera!" Sora called.

Kairi tossed Sora the camera. With the camera now in his possession. Sora held it up to take the picture.

"Alright girls, I'm gonna take your picture," said Sora.

"Ooh! Make sure to get my good side Sora. A queen must always look her best especially on camera," Selphie said.

"Okay," Sora said. Making sure that both girls could be seen in the picture, Sora placed his fingers to the camera button.

"Say 'mummy'" Sora said.

"MUMMY!" Selphie said and she posed for the camera.

SNAP! Another picture was taken and when Sora showed Riku the picture, the lavender-head stifled a laugh.

"Bha! Look at Kairi!" Riku chortled.

In the photograph, it showed Selphie posed off on the throne and beside her sat Kairi with her mouth wide open.

She held the bunch of lime-green grapes in her hand and it appeared that she was about to gobble the grapes when Sora had taken her picture.

"And she said that we looked silly," Sora said.

"Who's the silly one now," Riku laughed.

"I'm hungry," Selphie groaned, "I want some fruit!" Selphie grabbed the fruit bowl from Kairi who had just popped four grapes in her mouth.

"Hey!" Kairi yelled at Selphie with her mouth full of grapes.

Ignoring Kairi, Selphie picked a ripe mango from the bowl.

"Hey Selphie, don't eat the fruit. It's made outta wax," Riku shouted.

"So? What's your point?" Selphie said with the mango already in her mouth.

"It's fake. So all of the fruit will taste like dog poop," Riku stated.

"Even the grapes?" Kairi said, who now had all of the grapes stuffed in her mouth.

"Even the grapes," Riku said.

"Ew," Selphie said disgustedly, removing the wax mango from her mouth and throwing it away.

Grapes went flying everywhere for Kairi had spat out the ones that were in her mouth.

"Yuck!" Kairi spat wiping her mouth.

"Is the treasure fake too?" Tidus asked. He and Wakka were now back on their feet, playing in the piles of treasure.

Riku shook his head in response. "Nope. The treasure's real. It's the fruit that's fake," Riku said.

"So this is real Egyptian treasure," Tidus said.

"Awesome! Let's take some!" Wakka said, grabbing handfuls of treasure and stuffing them in his pants pockets, "Think of all the candy we can buy with all this treasure,"

"No Wakka, we can't take any of the treasure," Riku said.

"Why not?" Wakka inquired.

"Because it's museum property and if we take it then that's stealing," Riku stated.

"Aw man," Wakka emptied his pockets of the treasure he had and sulked. "This stinks!"

"So much for the Egyptian exhibit being _fun_," Tidus said.

"Don't be like that you guys, there's still on fun thing left in this exhibit that we haven't tried yet," Sora said.

"What's that Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Why the magic carpet-ride of course," Sora answered with his trademark goofy grin.

"Magic carpet ride? What magic carpet ride?" Tidus asked.

"This magic carpet ride," Sora said. He reached out and yanked on something buried beneath the piles of treasure. What Sora pulled out was an old carpet with Egyptian text printed cross the front.

"Sora, that's no magic carpet ride. That's an old rug," Tidus said.

"It's only magical if we believe that it is magical guys," Sora said.

"Um…what?" Tidus looked at Sora puzzled.

"The carpet is only magical if we imagine that it's magical," Sora said smartly, "that…and if we use this," Sora patted a spot on the wall and a door appeared opening a slide leading out of the exhibit. Riku, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Kairi gazed down the slide and then turned to Sora with confused faces.

"Sora, how did you---"Kairi started but Sora cut her off.

"I found this slide when you guys were on the throne," Sora explained, "the way I see it, this is the only way out of the pyramid. The only way that's _fun_ that is. So……who wants a ride out?"

Dragging the carpet, Sora placed it on the slide. He held onto the wall for support as he glanced back at his friends.

"Anyone want a ride?" Sora said.

"I'm in!" Tidus said.

"Me too!" Wakka said.

"Me three!" Selphie cheered.

"Heck I'm in too," Riku said.

"Kairi?" Sora looked to the red-head little girl who seemed hesitant. Despite her reluctance, Kairi nodded.

"You betcha!" Kairi said.

"Well what are you waiting for? Hop on!" Sora said. One by one, the remaining five piled themselves onto the carpet with Sora.

Kairi sat behind Sora with her hands around his waist, Selphie sat behind Kairi, Riku sat behind Selphie and Wakka and Tidus were in the back.

"Passengers ready?" Sora said to her friends.

"READY!" they answered.

"Okay! Here we go!" Sora said. He let go off the wall which he used to support himself and the carpet slid down the slide. The laughter and the exhilarated screams of Sora and his friends were heard all the way down the slide until they reached the end of the ride when the carpet slid out of the pyramid and the group was back on the outside. Sora and the others piled off the carpet.

"That was AWESOME!" Tidus cheered.

"Can we do that AGAIN?" Selphie asked anxiously.

"Hmm…maybe not. Right now I'm hungry," Wakka said.

"Me too. All that fake fruit spoiled my appetite," Kairi said.

"Say why don't we check out a few more exhibits and then head on over to the cafeteria," Sora suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Riku said.

"Yeah let's go," Selphie said.

"Come on guys!" Sora said.

During the remaining course of the day: Tidus, Wakka, Kairi, Selphie, Sora and Riku spent the rest of their afternoon goofing off, causing mischief and all in all having fun in the remaining museum exhibits.

They visited the Exhibit of Japanese Culture and History, the World War I and II Exhibit and the Planetary Exhibit. They even managed to revisit the Dinosaur Exhibit in which this time, everyone got a chance to slide down the Branchiosaurus' tail _and _come out of its butt (A/N: But you didn't need to know that XD)

And during their visits to the other exhibits, Kairi took some very interesting pictures of herself and her friends. Like Tidus, Wakka, Riku and Sora standing in karate poses infront of a Samurai swordsman statue from the Exhibit of Japanese Culture and History…or Sora saluting a statue of a World War I Army General from the World War I and II Exhibit……or Selphie and Tidus standing next to a model space rocket in the Planetary Exhibit. There were also computers in the Planetary Exhibit and Kairi took a snapshot of herself and Sora playing on one of the computers. They both wore goofy faces in the photograph.

Following the fun that they had in the previous exhibits, eventually the group grew tired and hungry and decided to finally head on over to the museum cafeteria which, like Sora had said, was wide open even after closing hours.

Now the gang were happily helping themselves to refreshing drinks and delicious treats from the cafeteria snack bar. Kairi and Selphie were both seated upon stools by a cafeteria table and were currently in deep conversation over some delicious banana smoothies and M&M cookies.

Riku was behind the cafeteria counter, whipping himself up a snack while Sora was making chocolate and strawberry coconut swirl milkshakes using the cafeteria blender (A/N: Who knew he could use a blender /).

As for Tidus and Wakka. Both boys were indulged in a well-rounded game of horseshoe toss though instead of horseshoes they played with jelly donuts and plastic plates.

"Here I go!" Wakka yelled. He tossed his jelly donut. The donut soared across the room until it landed skillfully ontop of a plastic plate.

"Yes! Score one for me!" Wakka cheered.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Wakka, it's my turn," Tidus said. He tossed the jelly donut that he had and the donut soared across the room. The treat was almost to the plastic plate when it missed it and ended up landing on the floor. Tidus's jaw dropped and he gawked at his jelly donut with a flabbergasted face.

"But---But I had it. I HAD it! How could I have missed?" Tidus said completely dumbfounded.

Wakka, on the other hand, gave a hearted laugh and did a little victory dance. "I won! I won! I won! I won! I WON!" Wakka cheered. He then turned and whispered in Tidus's ear, "Again" with a toothy smirk.

Tidus's face boiled with envy. "No fair Wakka!" Tidus said, "I wanna another rematch!"

"Nah! I'm bored with this game," Wakka said, "let's eat the donuts this time,"

"Not without whip cream," Tidus said. He looked to Riku behind the counter. "Yo Riku, toss the whip cream if you please!" Tidus yelled.

"One whip cream coming right up," Riku said. He tossed Tidus the can of whip cream.

"Alright!" Catching the can of whip cream, Tidus sprayed some on his and Wakka's jelly donuts which the two then wolfed down.

"Ah this is the life. I love a good banana smoothie," Kairi said taking a sip from her ice-cold smoothie.

"Me too," Selphie said, "it's a good thing that we found the cafeteria open else we would have starved!"

"You got that right," Kairi said.

"Hey Kairi, Selphie, check out what I can do," Sora said. He walked out from behind the counter carrying four milkshakes in his hands.

"Aw how nice of you Sora, you bought milkshakes for us," Selphie said.

"Those milkshakes aren't for you," Sora said, "they're for me!"

"You're gonna drink all those milkshakes by yourself," Kairi said.

"Yup," Sora answered, "Watch this," Before their eyes, Kairi and Selphie watched intently as Sora drank all four milkshakes and when he was done, he stood quietly with his hand on his stomach.

Sora was quiet for a while but then he opened his mouth and began to _burp_ his ABC's.

"A……B……C……D……E……F……G……H……I……J……K……L……M……N……O……P……Q……R……S……T……U……V……W……X……Y……" Sora stopped in midburp and looked to Selphie and Kairi, "What comes after Y again?" Sora inquired.

"Z," Kairi answered.

"Oh yeah," Sora said. He inhaled a breath. "Z……" he said letting the letter come out in one loud burp.

"Thank you," Sora said after he had done his trick and he took a bow. Kairi actually applauded Sora for burping the entire alphabet however Selphie quirked an eyebrow at Sora and looked at him with disgust.

"That was gross Sora," Selphie stated flatly.

"There's nothing gross about burping my ABC's," Sora said.

Selphie rolled her eyes at Sora. "Whatever," she said.

"NYAH!" Sora stuck his tongue out at Selphie.

"Ha! Your tongue's all yellow from the milkshake Sora," Kairi giggled.

"It is?" Soras checked out his reflection in a glass cup and noticed how yellow his tongue was. Sora laughed. "Cool!" he cheered.

"And now for the finishing touches," Riku said. (Warning: Reading this part may give u a huge craving for ice-cream XD)He had a bowl of vanilla and coconut ice-cream smothered in chocolate sauce and covered in whip-cream placed infront of him. Chocolate wafers were planted in the ice cream and adding some nuts and M&M's, topping it all with a cherry, Riku clapped his hands and admired his masterpiece.

"At last! It's done!" Riku cheered. Grabbing a silver spoon from off the counter, Riku smiled giddily at his ice-creamed masterpiece before starting to eat it, one giant scoop at a time.

"What's that Riku?" Sora asked peering at Riku's ice-cream from the edge of the counter.

"It's what I'd like to call 'Riku's surprise'," Riku said proudly, "it's my favourite coconut and vanilla ice-cream topped with chocolate sauce, chocolate wafers, nuts, M&M's and a cherry,"

"I thought you couldn't eat ice-cream because you were lactose and tolerant Riku," Sora said.

"I can't but this ice-cream is dairy-FREE! No milk contents in it whatsoever which means that I can eat it," Riku said happily, "Finally I can eat an ice-cream that doesn't make me wanna fart!"

Riku took another scoop of his ice-cream and stuffed it in his mouth, enjoying the delicious contents swirled together in his mouth.

"Wow! You finally get to taste the goodness of ice-cream," Sora said. "It's all you've got Riku so I'm gonna be happy for you," Sora added jokily.

"Har! Har!" Riku said sarcastically. He dipped his finger in his ice-cream and then passed it on Sora's face, smothering her cheek with coconut ice-cream.

"Hey! Quit it Riku," Sora laughed giving Riku a playful shove. He removed the ice-cream from his face with his finger and licked it off afterwards. The ice-cream tasted pretty good.

"Alright everybody! Get up off your feet. It's time for some karaoke!" Selphie said ecstatically. There was an old karaoke machine on the far side of the cafeteria and apparently Selphie was the one who had acknowledged it and was now trying to force everyone else, except Kairi, to join her in karaoke.

"C'mon guys! Sing some karaoke with me," Selphie implored, merely to be hit in the head by a flying donut sent by Tidus.

"Boo! We don't wanna do any stinking karaoke!" Tidus shouted.

"Aw c'mon Tidus, it'll be fun," Selphie said.

"No, it'll be stupid," Tidus said flatly, "we're not gonna do it!"

"Aw…man," Selphie sulked.

Kairi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Selph, I know a song that'll get everyone off their feet," Kairi said with a broad smile. She pushed a button and turned on the karaoke machine.

"Now let's see here," Kairi shuffled through the variety of songs on the karaoke machine and when she had found the one she wanted, Kairi pressed another button and selected the song.

"Done," Kairi said.

"Say Kairi, which song did you pick?" Selphie asked.

"A song that everyone loves," Kairi said beaming. There was a small pause in the karaoke machine before it starting playing the opening tune to a familiar song.

It was…… 'The Macarena'.

A BIG smile crossed Selphie's lips and she squealed. "The Macarena! I love the Macarena!" Selphie shouted.

"I love _doing_ the Macarena!" Sora said grinning.

"ME too!" Selphie said.

"ME three!" Wakka said.

"Hey guys. Let's all do the Macarena together!" Kairi suggested.

"Count me in!" Riku said, coming out from behind the counter after finishing his snack.

"Count me out," Tidus snorted, "I hate doing the Macarena! HATE IT!"

"Don't be a party pooper Tidus. Everyone else is gonna do it," Wakka said.

"No way. I'll sing the Macarena but there is no way that I'm gonna dance it," Tidus said stubbornly.

"Fine! Have it your way," Selphie said dryly.

"C'mon guys. Let's dance!" Kairi cheered.

Together Kairi, Selphie, Sora, Riku and Wakka lined up in the middle of the room where there was more dancing space, bobbing their heads in time to the opening beat of the music. Then after the intro, the five friends all began to dance the Macarena as the lyrics to its song burst from the karaoke machine in loud stereo:

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena, __Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena, __Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena,__Hey Macarena!_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena,_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena,_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena,_

_Hey Macarena!_

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Riku, Selphie, Wakka, Kairi and Sora cheered. They were dancing the Macarena while the song played and were having a lot of fun doing it. Seeing how much fun that his friends were having while dancing to the beat of the Macarena, Tidus heaved a sigh.

"I can't believe I'm gonna do this," Tidus groaned. He arose from his seat and moving himself beside Sora, Tidus slowly began to dance alongwith his friends and the more he danced the Macarena, the more fun Tidus began to have.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Tidus cheered with his friends and he gave a hearted laugh. The karaoke machine played the music more loudly as it entered the second verse of the song:

_Macarena suena con el Corte Ingles __Y se compra los mnodelos mas modernos __Le gustaria vivir en Nueva York __Y ligar un novio nuevo __Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena __Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena __Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena __Hey Macarena!_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena __Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena __Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena __Hey Macarena!_

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" sang Sora, Riku, Wakka, Selphie, Kairi and Tidus clapping their hands as they continued to dance to the rhythm of the song.

"This is so much fun!" Selphie said dancing next to Tidus.

"You got that right," Kairi said.

"I'm definitely feeling this," Tidus said. He did the moonwalk and joined Wakka who was dancing near the karaoke machine.

"What are you too doing over there?" Sora shouted over the music.

"Spicing things up," Wakka said. He slammed his elbow into the side of the karaoke machine. The machine shook for a few seconds but then it stopped shaking and the third verse of the 'Macarena' song boomed inside the cafeteria. A shoot opened up on the ceiling and a glowing disco ball appeared, hovering over the room and the covering the place in a glow of hypnotic florescent colours.

Sora, Selphie, Riku and Kairi gazed at the disco ball and happy smiles crossed their faces as they saw how lovely it made the room look.

"It's so magnificent," Selphie cooed.

"Now this is what I call a PARTY!!" Tidus cheered.

"Uh huh, Uh huh!" Sora said pumping a fist.

"Everybody do the Macarena!" Riku shouted.

"YAY!!!"

The group continued to dance to the beat of the Macarena until the very last verse of the song. That was when Sora formed a Conga line and everyone congaed around the room with the beat of the Macarena still ringing in their ears:

_Macarena suena con el Corte Ingles __Y se compra los mnodelos mas modernos __Le gustaria vivir en Nueva York __Y ligar un novio nuevo __Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena __Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena __Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena __Hey Macarena!_

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" clapped Sora and his friends.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena __Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena __Dale a tu cuerpo a__legria, Macarena __Hey Macarena!_

"HEY! HEY! HEY!"

"One more time!" Sora shouted excitedly.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena __Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena __Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena __Hey Macarena!_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena __Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena __Dale a tu cuerpo __alegria, Macarena __HEY MACARENA!!_

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Sora, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Riku and Kairi cheered one last time. The music stopped and the disco ball disappeared, turning the room back to normal. When the song was over, Tidus, Wakka, Sora, Riku, Selphie and Kairi all fell backwards onto the ground laughing heartily.

"Now that was FUN!" Selphie said, turning to grin at her five friends who all happily agreed with her.

"Yeah I've never had that much fun dancing in my life," said Tidus with flushed cheeks.

"Me neither," Riku said grinning from ear to ear.

"It's a good thing that we were left behind in the museum after all otherwise we wouldn't have had such fun," Sora said.

"Yup," Wakka said nodding in concord.

"Speaking of which, what time is it?" Kairi questioned.

"You know none of us can't tell the time yet, Kairi," Riku said.

"I know but I still wanna know what time it is," Kairi said staring up at the ceiling.

"Well if you ask me I think that it's lunchtime," Sora answered.

"Lunchtime?! Well if it's lunchtime then how come Miss Utamori hasn't come back to pick us up yet?" Kairi asked.

"I dunno! Maybe the bus is stuck in traffic or something," Tidus replied flatly.

"Or maybe Miss Utamori forgot about us and doesn't want us anymore," Kairi said sadly, "I wouldn't blame her if she did. All we've ever done is bring her trouble,"

"What? How could you say such a thing Kairi? Miss Utamori would never forget about us," Riku said, "and besides what trouble have we ever caused her,"

"Let's see: Tidus ransacked the classroom during his sugar demon phase," Kairi said counting the events on her fingers, "The six of us got into trouble with Miss Utamori for cursing, Riku nearly drowned in the ocean which nearly gave Miss Utamori a heart attack and then there was the time when you boys called our exchange student: Lulu, Cootie Luluie!"

"So? What's your point?" Wakka asked.

"Well wouldn't it be a good thing for Miss Utamori to just like leave us here after all the trouble we've caused her," Kairi said.

"Are you hearing yourself Kairi? I mean sure we've caused Miss Utamori our own shares of trouble but we've also done some good things for her too like save the cookie jar from breaking. Remember Team Six: Cookie Jar Guardians? Out of all the kids in our class, Miss Utamori commended us because we saved the cookie jar and she never misses a day to remind us of that," Riku said.

"Exactly Miss Utamori loves us Kairi," Sora said.

"She does always smile when she's around us," Kairi said.

"And gives us good advice whenever we need it," Selphie said.

"I guess…Miss Utamori does care about us," Kairi said.

"That's right," Riku said, "so don't you ever say that she doesn't like us because she does, okay?"

"Okay," Kairi said, sounding unconvinced.

Sora placed a reassuring hand on Kairi's shoulder. "Don't worry Kairi, Miss Utamori will turn that big bus around and come right back here and get us," Sora said. 'At least I hope so,' he thought.

Tidus got up and went the smoothie machine behind the counter and returned with an ice-cold chocolate smoothie in his hands. Tidus took a sip of his smoothie and his cheeks flushed brightly from the sweet flavor of the drink against his taste buds.

"Mmm……chocolate smoothie," Tidus hummed in delight.

"Another smoothie Tidus! You had four before we ate the donuts!" Wakka said staring at Tidus in disbelief.

"So?" Tidus said.

"So that's your _fifth_ one!" Wakka said.

"I'm a growing boy Wakka, I need sugar to survive!" Tidus said. He took another sip of his smoothie only to stop and touch his stomach. "Pit stop!" Tidus said.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"I need to use the bathroom," Tidus answered.

"AGAIN!!!" Selphie yelled.

"Hello I had five smoothies Selphie…FIVE SMOOTHIES!" Tidus retorted, "Now OUT OF MY WAY!"

Tidus shoved the smoothie cup into Riku's hand before shoving him out of the way as he dashed out of the cafeteria.

"Y'know it's funny. I drank four milkshakes and I don't even feel the slightest need to pee," Sora said.

"True," Riku said, finishing off Tidus's smoothie.

"Someone should go after Tidus just incase he gets lost," Kairi said.

"Yeah but who?" Sora asked. He turned to Riku, Selphie, Wakka and Kairi only to notice them looking at him. Sora sighed inwardly.

"Fine I'll go with him," Sora said. With that, he ran out of the cafeteria to catch up with Tidus.

"BATHROOM! BATHROOM! BATHROOM! BATHROOM!" Tidus screamed loudly. He had been running aimlessly around the museum with no luck of finding the bathroom.

"Tidus WAIT UP!" a voice called. Stopping in his race for the bathroom, Tidus spun around to find Sora running to meet him.

"UGH! I have no time for this! I need to use the bathroom BAD!" Tidus yelled. He turned to Sora. "Oh Sora, do you remember which way the bathroom is?" Tidus asked

"YES! YES!" Sora answered. "No wait---NO! No I don't," Sora added sweatdropping a little.

Tidus fell over. "Aw man! WAAAAH! I hate it when this happens! I NEED TO PEE!!" Tidus whined. Sora opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by Tidus who snapped, "And don't tell me to pee in my diaper because we both know what'll happen if I do,"

Sora frowned at Tidus's remark. "Darn it," he said.

"Sora PLEASE WHAT SHOULD I DO!!" Tidus whined holding Sora by the collar of his T-shirt.

"I dunno!" Sora said slapping away Tidus's hand, "Do what I do in these sorts of situations. Pee in the bushes,"

"But there are no bushes," Tidus said.

"How about a pot?" Sora suggested. He grabbed the nearest plant pot and held it infront of Tidus. Tidus smiled. "That'll do!" He said, snatching the pot from Sora's hand.

Tidus then ambled over to a wall and placing the pot infront of him, he was about to pull down his pants and do his business but not before looking back at Sora first.

"Turn around Sora," Tidus ordered.

Rolling his eyes, Sora turned around. With Sora's back to him, Tidus felt free to pull down his pants (and Huggies diaper) and pee directly into the plant pot.

(A/N: No actually plants were hurt in the typing of this chapter……well maybe just one begonia XD)

A relieved breath escaped Tidus's lips and upon hearing the sound Sora, with his body still facing front, asked the relieved Tidus, "Are you done yet?"

"No," was Tidus's response.

Sora waited a few minutes before asking again. "Are you done yet?" he said.

"No," Tidus replied, his voice raising slightly.

"How about now?" Sora asked.

"NO!!" Tidus bellowed.

"Well hurry up already!" Sora said impatiently, "I wanna get back to the cafeteria. I'm hungry again,"

"Look Sora, this sort of thing takes time," Tidus said calmly, "just make sure that no one is coming,"

"What's there to look for? We're the only ones here," Sora said.

"True," Tidus said. He then laughed. "Y'know I don't know what I'm worried about. There's no one else here, right Sora?" Tidus said.

"……"

"Sora?"

"……"

"Sora, what's wrong?"

"Mon---Mon---Mon……"

"What?" Pulling up his pants (and diaper) Tidus turned around to Sora. "I didn't get what you said Sora," Tidus said, "what was it that you-------"Tidus's didn't complete his sentence for his voice was replaced by a deafening scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Meanwhile back in the cafeteria……

"I wonder what's taking the guys so long," Kairi said. She was seated by a table with Riku, Wakka and Selphie who all had their heads resting on the surface of the table while they waited for Tidus and Sora to return.

"Knowing Tidus, he'll probably take a decade to find the bathroom even with Sora's help," Wakka chuckled with an amused grin.

"That's true. I could just imagine Tidus running around the museum like a maniac trying to find the bathroom," Selphie giggled.

"Let's just hope he doesn't pee his pants," laughed Riku.

"…and get a rash on his winkie," Selphie said in a sing-song tone. Both Wakka and Riku roared with laughter and almost fell off of their chairs from laughing.

"C'mon on guys, enough with the jokes," Kairi said though she couldn't help but giggle herself. Kairi plopped a hand ontop the table and placed it under her chin thinking. "Really," Kairi said, "I wonder what's up with-----"Kairi stopped in midsentence as the sounds of shrill screams reached her ears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Kairi stood to her feet listening carefully. The screams were heard once more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Did you guys hear that?" Kairi asked looking to the others. Riku, Wakka and Selphie nodded their heads.

"It sounded like Tidus and Sora. I know those screams anywhere," Riku said.

"Something must be wrong," Selphie said worriedly.

"C'mon!" Wakka said. The carrot head raced out of the cafeteria with Riku, Selphie and Kairi trailing behind. The four friends followed the sounds of the screams, the volume of the voices increasing with every step they took, until they arrived at its source.

On the floor…were Tidus and Sora. Both little boys were curled up together against the wall and were trembling in fright. Riku, Wakka, Kairi and Selphie immediately ran to their friends' sides.

"Tidus, Sora, are you two alright?" Kairi asked.

No response came from either Tidus or Sora as they sat staring transfixed at whatever was infront of them.

Riku shook both boys roughly which seemed to bring them back to normal for they both looked at Riku with wide eyes. "Guys what's wrong?" Selphie asked concernedly.

"Mu----se----um……Mon---ster," Sora stammered.

"What?" Riku questioned.

"Mu----se----um----Mon---ster," Tidus answered shakily.

"Huh?" Wakka said looking puzzled.

"MUSEUM MONSTER!!!!!!!" screamed Tidus and Sora in unison as they both hugged each other trembling while staring forward at something infront of them. Slowly, Wakka, Riku, Selphie and Kairi glanced infront of them and when they saw what was scaring Tidus and Sora, they too fell to the floor in fright.

A ghastly shadow reflected on the walls of the museum.

It was a Museum Monster alright……and it was heading their way……

_To be continued……_

**Mistress:**

**Apology to my fellow readers:**

I am SO SORRY everyone! Really I am. I apologize to all my readers for the long wait in this chapter. I know I said that I would update after three weeks and look what's happened! I haven't updated since April and now its May going on June! Man I've messed up big-time. I'm so SORRY! I meant to update before but lately school's been keeping me busy with the homework and the school projects barely giving me time to type plus……do you know how long this chapter is in Microsoft Word o-o 22 pages long! It took me FOREVER to finish typing it up and that's a lot of work D: Once again I am sorry really, I hope I am forgiven.

**Apology to Phoenixral**

SO SORRY that it took me a whole two months to put up your request Phoenixral, I hope I am forgiven for keeping you waiting this long and I hope you enjoyed this chapter……well part one of the chapter at least. Once again I had to split the chapter in half due to its length D: Still I hope u enjoyed the first part.

**Apology to the 3****rd**** power (XD)**

Once again I am sorry for the long awaited update. I don't even know if you dudes still remember this fic (y'know with the long wait and all). I am really sorry. From now on I'll try my best to update faster now that the school term is nearing its end so I'll have more free time…hopefully. Once more I hope I am forgiven cause I really am sor----book'd

**Wolfemon:** If I got a dollar for every time you said the word 'sorry' I'd be a very rich wolf.

**Mistress:** It's not my fault that I feel guilty D:

**Wolfemon:** Whatever just don't say the word 'sorry' again.

**Mistress:** But I really am so----stops when Wolfemon walks over and picks her up, carrying her away Hey put me down!

**Wolfemon:** to Mistress -.-'Be quiet! This is for your own good. to the readers Please review


	13. Kiddies Day Out Part II

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: KIDDIE'S DAY OUT PART TWO**

A canary-yellow and baby blue bus raced down the Wakkahena Highways of Destiny Island. It was, of course, the school bus of the Destiny Island Preschool as it made its journey back to the school premises. Mr. Zeno, as the driver, was seated at the front seat of the bus with his hands placed firmly on the steering wheel as he navigated the bus through roads and streets on the busy highway. Miss Utamori was seated next to Mr. Zeno, currently reading one of the novels which she always bought to read along the way from a school trip. A contented smile played at the young teacher's lips as she listened attentively to her choir of students singing 'The Wheels of the Bus' in back of her.

_The Wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round,_

_The Wheels on the bus go round and round, all the way to school!_

"Hey! Who knows the engines on a train?" Lamont called. Immediatedly, everyone cheered 'We do!' in unison and began singing the 'Engines on a Train'

_The Engines on a train go choo-choo-choo, choo-choo-choo, choo-choo-choo,_

_The Engines on a train go choo-choo-choo, all the way to school!_

As the children continued singing, Miss Utamori bobbed her head and hummed a similar tune to the songs that her students were singing. Miss Utamori gave a hearted laugh.

"Don't they all sound absolutely adorable Mr. Zeno," Miss Utamori cooed turning to grin at the old janitor.

Mr. Zeno snorted. "Oh yeah..._adorable_," he answered wryly.

Miss Utamori playfully punched Mr. Zeno on the arm as she peered behind at the kids. They were still singing their little song and laughing together while they did it. Miss Utamori smiled.

"Ooh! I need to take a picture of this. They are too cute," Miss Utamori said. She dug through her pink purse for her Kodak camera only to realize that it was not there. "Huh? Where's my camera?" Miss Utamori questioned herself.

"Don't you remember Sarah? You gave your camera to that little girl with the red hair," Mr. Zeno said, "now what was her name again...oh yeah! Kairi!"

"Oh right," Miss Utamori faced her students. "Kairi! Kairi!" Miss Utamori called. When she heard no response from the little red-head, Miss Utamori decided to question the rest of her students.

"Has anyone seen Kairi?" Miss Utamori asked.

All and sundry shook their heads and shrugged. Miss Utamori frowned. 'Seriously where is that girl?' she thought. Miss Utamori then decided to look for Kairi.

The teacher arose from her seat and walked around the bus, checking the seats for Kairi. However when Miss Utamori reached the very back of the bus, she realized that Kairi was nowhere on the bus. Infact, six seats were vacant on the bus. Miss Utamori stared blankly at these six seats and counting on her fingers, she made a raincheck of all of her students, calling out each of their names as she walked down the aisle in the bus.

"Yuffie, Lamont, May, Mitchell, Butch, Cassidy, Penelo, Fran, Ashe, Balthier, Vaan," Miss Utamori called, checking the names off on her fingers, "Yuna, Rikku, Paine..." Miss Utamori stopped dead in tracks as she realized who were missing. "Where are Sora, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Riku and Kairi?" Miss Utamori asked desperately.

"So that's what we forgot!" May said aloud.

Miss Utamori turned to the chestnut-haired girl. "May, what do you mean 'what we forgot'?" Miss Utamori inquired.

"Well...Tidus needed to use the bathroom back at the museum and...Sora, Riku, Kairi, Wakka and Selphie went along with him," May explained.

"Did she just say 'Back at the museum'?" Mr. Zeno said from the front of the bus. He peered at Miss Utamori. "Sarah, you don't think---" Mr. Zeno began but Miss Utamori finished his sentence with a horrified squeal.

"Oh my gosh! We forgot the kids back at the museum!" Miss Utamori boomed. She then cupped her hands over her face and groaned. "I can't believe it. Ooh I knew I should have double-checked to see if all of the students were on the bus! What kind of teacher forgets her own students behind on a field trip!"

"If you don't mind me saying Miss Utamori, maybe it's good that you left those twerps behind," Mitchell said flatly.

"Yeah, they were such nerds," Butch added.

Mitchell and Cassidy guffawed at Butch's statement but when Miss Utamori shot the two of them a defiant glare, they both ceased their laughing.

"What should we do Sarah?" Mr. Zeno called from the front.

"What do you think! Turn this bus around and head back to the museum _immediately_!" Miss Utamori bellowed gravely.

"Yes ma'am," Mr. Zeno said. With his hands gripped around the steering wheel, Mr. Zeno skillfully manuvered the bus...turning the vehicle around before speeding down the highway heading straight for the Museum of National History.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Museum of National History...

Sora, Riku, Selphie, Kairi, Wakka and Tidus were all backed up against the wall cringing in fear as the dark shadow edged closer towards them.

"Maybe if we stay s--still the mean old monster will leave us alone," Sora squeaked fearfully.

"Or maybe the ghost might try to eat us," Tidus said, clinging tightly to the wall.

The Museum monster edged closer...its shadow growing larger the more it came towards the light. But despite the monster growing nearer, Sora and the others still remained where they were, tranfixed with fear.

"Um...shouldn't we run?" Kairi suggested.

"Already tried but my feet woudn't move," Wakka stated.

The monster stepped into the light, it's shadow disappeared and instead of a hidieous paranormal creature like the group had anticipated, there stood an old man. The old man appeared to be as old as Mr. Zeno. His face was wrinkled and covered in liver-spots and a greyish beard clung desperately to his drooping chin.

The old man also wore a museum uniform similar to the one Miss Ella had worn before. The uniform consisted of an emerald green blouse with a matching green trousers and onix black shoes. A green hat with the initials D. I. M. O. N. H also covered the old man's head concealing grey roots. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka blinked blankly at this particular old man and mentally kicked themselves. The man wasn't a monster. He was the Museum Guard.

The old man squinted his cloudy grey eyes staring at the current area he was examining. He clutched a flashlight in his frail hands which he flashed on Sora, Riku, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie and Kairi. The six friends shielded their eyes from the light however despite the light revealing the six children, the old museum guard didn't appear to acknowlege them.

"I can't believe it. That's no monster, that's an old man," Tidus stated flatly.

"Phew! What a relief," Kairi said.

"Huh? Who's there?" the old man asked. He moved his flashlight away from Sora, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Kairi and Riku and flashed it blindly against a plant pot. With the light out of their eyes, Sora and Kairi took this opportunity to get a closer look at the old guard.

"Who is this guy Sora?" Kairi asked.

Sora shrugged. "I don't know but he looks like my grandpa," Sora half-laughed.

"Mine too," Kairi said.

"Huh?" The old guard spun around wildly almost bumping into a plant pot. "No seriously who's there?" the man asked, "I say that if you're those notorious moogle twins then I'll----"

"We're not the moogle twins," Riku said.

"Yup! We're babies," Selphie said.

"Babies? I don't see any babies," the old guard said, "Heck I can't see anything without my glasses,"

"You mean these?" Riku asked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the pair of glasses he had found in the Prehistoric Exhibit. Riku handed the old guard the glasses. Blindly, the old man grabbed the glasses from Riku and placed them over his eyes.

"Ah that's much better," the old guard said, a blissful grin wrinkling his face. He turned to Riku. "Thanks alot young man," the guard said but when he _finally noticed _Riku, his eyes widened. "Wait a minute! You're no _young man_, you're a _baby_," the man said. "You're ALL babies!" he said acknowkedging Selphie, Kairi, Wakka, Tidus and Sora.

"Hiya," Riku said smiling.

The old guard just gawked. "Uh...who are you kids?" he asked.

"I'm Riku," Riku answered.

"Sora," Sora said.

"Kairi," Kairi said.

"I'm Selphie Timitt but everyone calls me just Selphie," Selphie said.

"I'm Wakka, man," Wakka said.

"And my name is Tidus," Tidus said.

"Oh! Well it's nice to meet you all," the old guard said, "I'm Joseph Robins but you can call me 'Joe'"

"Nice to meet you Joe," Sora said perkily.

"Say Joe, what are you doing inthe museum?" Kairi asked.

"I should be asking you sprouts the same question," Joe said, "I'm the guard of this museum. I partrol the museum quarters after closing hours. Now what are innocent little kids like yourselves doing in here all alone. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"We were here with our school on a class field trip but we got left behind," Selphie explained.

"Well that's terrible. Weren't you kids scared being here all by yourselves?" Joe asked.

"We were at first," Sora answered.

"But then we realized that being alone in the museum isn't so bad," Riku said.

"We actually had alot of fun," Wakka said.

"We explored many of the musuem exhibits that we didn't get to see," Selphie said.

"...had delicious sugary snacks and drinks in the cafeteria," Tidus said.

"...and I got to take alot of cool pictures for our school scrapbook," Kairi said showing Joe her camara.

"Well that's nice to hear," Joe said crossing his arms with a smile, "it's better to have fun than be scared, right?"

Sora, Tidus, Wakka, Kairi, Selphie and Riku nodded their heads.

"Say how'd you kiddies like to help me out with something?" Joe said.

"Sure. What is it?" Selphie asked.

"I've been given a task to place some new artifacts in their specific exhibits but...in my old age I can't get around the museum as fast as I used to so would you six mind giving me a hand?" Joe asked.

Sora and the others nodded.

"Sure we'll help," Kairi said.

"Just show us the artifacts and we'll do the helping," Riku said.

"That's great. Thank you so much," Joe said, "now follow me, I'll show you to the artifacts,"

Joe motioned for the kids to follow him which they did.

Joe led Sora and the others to his office. Joe's office: the Guard booth, was a small room near the back entrance of the museum.

There; Sora, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Kairi and Selphie waited patiently outside of the booth until Joe immerged from it minutes later carrying six objects in his possession.

Joe carefully placed the objects on the floor infront of the children. Sora stared at each of the objects with a :3 expression on his face.

"Wow! Those look cool," Sora said.

"These artifacts just arrived this morning," Joe explained, "this particualar artifact is called a scarab,"

Joe picked up one of the artifacts and showed it to the children. The artifact was a golden scarab in the shape of a Garuda with a crimson red ruby diamond encrusted in the centre.

Selphie stared wide-eyed at the artifact, the image of the golden scarab reflecting in her irises.

"Oh my goodness! It's so pretty!" Selphie said.

"Yes. This scarab is believed to be a symbol of immortality and eternal life," Joe explained, "it belongs in the Egyptian Exhibit."

"That's for me! I'll take care of this artifact," Selphie said. Joe nodded and handed the scarab to Selphie, who squealed in glee.

Joe returned his attention to the remaining objects. He pointed out one of the objects which turned out to be a prehistoric dinosaur bone imprisoned in a fossilized crust.

"This is a fossilized dinosaur bone from the hind-leg of the prehistoric Raptorsaur," Joe said, "this belongs in the Bones Display of the Dinosaur Exhibit but I'm afraid it's a bit too heavy for me to carry all the way there by myself. Almost gave myself a hernia carrying it the first time,"

"We'll help you carry it Joe," Wakka said pointing to himself and Tidus.

"Thank you both," Joe said.

"What are these Joe?" Kairi questioned curiously. She had picked up a shimmering crown with a coat of bullion gold and red rubies as well as blue sapphires festooning the surface giving the artifact a dazzling appearance.

There was also a sister crown to the first one though this own appeared more like a golden tiara with silver diamonds instead of red and sapphire.

"Those are the crowns of King Henry and Queen Elizabeth," Joe explained, "they belong in the Roman Exhibit,"

"I'll get down to that one," Kairi said.

Joe nodded. "Now let's move onto the last two artifacts," Joe said, "now this one here is a special one," Joe picked up a giant purplish-red rock.

"Oooh what is that? I've never seen a rock like that before," Riku said.

"That's because it's not a rock Riku. It's actually a chunk of a special meteorite which astronauts brought from space when they visited the planet Mars," Joe said.

"Wow! This rock is a piece of Mars?" Riku said in disbelief.

"Believe it or not, it is," Joe said, "scientists back at N.A.S.A. believed that this one piece of rock might have contained some scientific DNA from real-life aliens however no such DNA was ever discovered so the scientists decided to send the meteorite to the National Museum for it to be displayed. It belongs in the Planetory Exhibit,"

"Awesome I'll take care of the space rock," Riku said. He picked up the rock though...with _difficulty_. "Whoa! For a space rock, this thing weighs a ton!" Riku said grasping the rock tightly in his hands.

"And last but not least," Joe picked up the final artifact. It was an aged Katana Blade wrapped tightly in white bandages. "This is the recovered sword which, previously, was the weapon of one of China's finest and strongest Samaurais. It belongs in the Exhibit of Japanese Culture," Joe said, "who would like to take this one?"

"Oh me! ME!" Sora said waving his hand frantically. Joe nodded his head and handed the sword to Sora who took it and held it carefully in his grasps. When all of the artifacts were shared, Joe stood it his feet with a satifised smile.

"Alright. Now that everyone's got an artifact, we can finally commence with our tasks," Joe said.

"Hey let's have a little race. Last one to finish their task and reach back here is a ROTTEN STINKY egg!" Tidus chuckled.

"You're on Tidy," Selphie said giving Tidus a competetive smirk.

"This time I'm gonna make sure that I'm NOT the rotten egg," Sora said.

"You sure are a playful bunch, aren't ya?" Joe said.

"You can play too if you want Joe," Riku said.

"Okay. I may be old but I'm still game to play with you youngings," Joe said.

"Alrighty. Everyone to their places," Kairi said. One by one, the teams of Selphie, Kairi, Riku, Sora and Wakka, Tidus and Joe stood in their places.

"On my count!" Kairi said, "One for the money...two for the show...three to get ready...and four to...GO!!!!"

From the moment, Kairi yelled "GO", all teams raced off to do their tasks.

* * *

56 minutes later...

Sora, Riku, Kairi and Selphie returned to the guard booth after nearly an hour's time. They all arrived at the guard booth simultaneously. Despite the four of them arriving at the same time, they were all pretty much certain that the rotten egg was neither of them...at least until Tidus's voice rang from across the room.

"Ha! Ha! You guys are the ROTTEN STINKY eggs!" Tidus taunted teasingly. He walked toward his other comrades accompanied by Wakka and Joe whom waved to everyone else as they approached them

Selphie, Sora, Riku and Kairi gawked at one another and then at Tidus.

"What? But how? You guys had the heaviest artifact next to Riku!" Selphie stated.

"Selphie's right! How'd you guys beat us if you had the heaviest object?" Kairi asked.

"It's simple Kairi. We may have had the heaviest object but we had the fastest teammates including Joe," Tidus said.

"JOE?!"

"Yeah Joe was super fast ya," Wakka said.

"What could I say? I was a champion track-and-field athlete before I retired and became a museum guard," Joe said.

"Aw...no fair! You guys had a super fast person on your team," Selphie pouted.

"Aw cheer up little Selphie. If you don't mind me saying, you're ALL winners," Joe said considerately, "Thank you all so much for helping me out with the artifacts,"

"You're welcome Joe," Sora said grinning his usually goofy smile.

Joe simlply beamed. "And to show you kids my appreciation, I'll make you kids a batch of my famous Double Fudge, Double Chocolate Cheese Cake Icecream!" Joe said.

(A/N: Again with the ice-cream XP Doesn't it make your mouth water? XD)

"Aw no more icecream for me! I'm lactose and tolerant," Riku said.

"So am I...that's why I'm making it with dairy-free icecream and DOUBLE the chocolate, fudge and sprinkles," Joe said.

"Man that sounds so yummy I can just drool," Tidus said licking his lips hungrily.

"I know. It's making me feel for icecream all over again," Sora said rubbing his growling stomach.

Joe laughed. "So what do ya say kids? Who wants icecream?" Joe asked.

"WE DO! WE DO!" cheered Sora, Riku, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka and Kairi in unison.

"Thanks again for the icecream Joe," Kairi said licking chocolate syrup off her lip.

"My pleasure Kairi. You kids deserved it anyways," Joe said smiling at Kairi from behind the cafeteria counter. Kairi, Sora, Riku, Selphie, Wakka and Tidus were all back inside the museum cafeteria.

The six friends were seated around a cafeteria table, currently in deep conversation amongst themselves over bowls of scrumptous vanilla icream smothered in layers of creamy brown fudge and milk chocolate and topped with whip cream and strawberries. (A/N: Doesn't that just sound yummy :3)

This delectable treat was called _Double Fudge, Double Chocolate Cheese Cake Ice-cream _courtesy of Joe himself, who stood behind the cafeteria counter, whipping himself his own snack.

"Y'know this turned out to be a great day," Selphie said eating another scoop of her icecream, "We spent the day in the museum, visiting the many museum exhibits and learning so much about so many different stuffs and cultures especially the Egyptian one! This is definately something that I'll never forget,"

"Me too eh," Wakka said eating a strawberry.

"I especially won't forget all the sugary treats we ate," said Tidus greedily gobbling down his icecream and practically licking the bowl clean. Selphie rolled her eyes at Tidus.

"You are such a pig Tidus," Selphie snorted.

"Mmmm?" Tidus looked at Selphie blankly, with a mustache of vanilla icecream and chocolate syrup smoldered all over his face. Sora nudged Riku and two of them sniggered at Tidus.

"Hey guys I have an idea. Let's take another picture. This might just be the last time we spend the day in the museum, might as well take a picture to remember it, right?" Kairi said holding up the camara.

"Right. This day was the best EVER!" Sora cheered.

"You got that right," Riku said. He took another scoop of his icecream and stuffed it in his mouth, much to his delight the icecream tasted great.

"Joe, do you mind taking a picture of us please?" Kairi asked turning to the old museum guard.

"Sure," Joe answered. He came from behind the counter holding a strawberry milkshake in his hand. Resting the milkshake on the table, Joe took the camara from Kairi.

He stood infront of the six kids with the camara infront of his eyes, ready to take the picture.

"You kids ready?" Joe asked.

"Ready!" answered Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie.

"Alright. Say 'CHEESE'" Joe said.

"CHEESE!"

Joe pressed the snapshot button and the photograph was taken. A new photo came out from the camera which Joe took and showed to the kids.

"Hey! That's a pretty good picture of you kids. You all look adorable," Joe said.

"Thank you Joe," Selphie said sweetly.

"Now one more photo and this time we want you to be in it with us Joe," Kairi said.

"Really?" Joe said.

Kairi smiled and looked at her friends, who all nodded. Joe then smiled himself. "Okay," Joe said. Kairi set the camera to take a photoshot and placed it on the table.

"Alright now everybody pose for the picture," Kairi said. "You too Joe," Kairi added motioning for Joe to come inthe picture with them.

SNAP! The picture was taken and a fresh new photograph came out from the camera.

Taking the photo, Kairi showed it to the others with an amused smile on her face. In the new photograph, there were Riku, Selphie, Kairi, Sora, Tidus and Wakka all seated around the caferteria table, enjoying their Double Fudge, Double Chocolate Cheese Cake Icecream treats. All six friends were smiling and laughing in the photo especially Sora, who was grinning adorably with a chocolate gotee underneath his chin (A/N: Aw...isn't that adorable).

Like everyone else, Joe was also inthe photograph and stood to the back of Riku and Tidus with his hand on Riku's shoulder and two of his fingers showing the peace sign behind Tidus's head, giving the spiky-blonde the appearance of having bunny ears ontop of his head. Everyone looked happy inthe photo and Kairi smiled at this.

"Two more pictures to remember such a fun-filled day," Kairi said, looking at the two new pictures as she placed them with the rest.

"Too bad we won't be able to go home though," Sora said sadly, "Miss Utamori isn't here to take us home,"

"I can't believe that the bus hasn't arrived here yet," Riku said crossing his arms angrily.

"Wait a second, did you just say Miss Utamori? As in Miss _Sarah_ Utamori?" Joe questioned.

"Yup. That's Miss Utamori's name. She's our teacher," Wakka said.

"Now I remember. A lady named Sarah Utamori called the museum and told me that six of her students were missing," Joe said.

"That's us!" Tidus said.

"I thought your names sounded a bit familiair," Joe said, "Miss Utamori told me to find six little children by the names of Riku, Sora, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus and Kairi and keep them in a safe place until she comes,"

"So Miss Utamori is coming back to get us?" Kairi asked anxiously.

"Yes," Joe answered.

"YIPEE!" cheered Selphie bouncing on her seat in excitement.

"Hooray! Miss Utamori didn't forget about us after all," Wakka said.

"Meh! I never doubted her for a minute," Tidus said arrogantly.

"Yeah right," Riku snorted with a smirk.

"Oooh I'm so happy that I can just dance!" Selphie jeered. She jumped off her seat and sauntered over to the kareoke machine. Selphie turned on the kareoke machine again and just like before, the machine played the 'Macarena' song in full blast. The lyrics of the 'Macarena' echoed throughout the caferteria, the sweet rhythm of the music lighting up the room once more.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey Macarena!  
_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey Macarena!  
_"Not the macarena again," Tidus drawled.

"You know you like it Tidus," Wakka joked, slapping Tidus onthe back with a teasing grin on his face.

Tidus flushed. "I do not," he argued.

Kairi giggled. "Would you like to do the macarena with me Joe?" Kairi asked.

"Don't mind if I do little lady," Joe said finishing his milkshake.

Joe took Kairi's tiny hand and together they walked onto the dance floor. As the second verse of the song began to play, Kairi and Joe both began to dance.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" cheered Joe and Kairi, the two of them smling at each other as they continued to dance the macarena. Tidus, Wakka, Riku, Sora and Selphie watched this scene from their seats. It was amusing watching Joe and Kairi dance together, especially _Joe_. Even in his old age, Joe was a pretty good dancer when it comes to doing the Macarena. Though at sometimes during the chorus, Joe would forget to do the Macarena and instead twirl Kairi around. Kairi didn't seem to mind this at all 'cause she laughed everytime Joe did it.

"Now this is what I call a picture," Tidus said. He had taken a snapshot which he showed to the others. Sora, Riku, Wakka and Selphie peered at the photo. It was a picture of Joe and Kairi doing the Macarena together. Kairi was frozen in the snapshot with her hands on her hips and was smiling at Joe who had his hands on his hips smiling at Kairi.

Sora, Selphie, Riku and Wakka smiled wholesomely at the looks of pure fun and excitement hinted on both Joe and Kairi's faces in the picture.

"You got that right Tidus. This is a good picture," Riku said softly as he continued to watch Joe and Kairi macarena on the dance floor.

The two of them danced and laughed gaily with each other, both enjoying themselves and having the time of their lives until the very end of the song.

* * *

The time was quarter past one when the canary yellow and blue school bus of the D.I.P. (Destiny Island Preschool) skidded to a hault at the entrance gate into the museum. From there, a worrisome Miss Utamori came speeding out of the bus and practically sprinted up the stairs into the museum.

Fortunately for Miss Utamori, she didn't have to run far for the person she was expecting to meet was already at the front entrance. It was Joe, the museum guard. Joe smiled at Miss Utamori as she approached him, panting breathlessly from the running she did.

"Hello. I presume that you're Miss Sarah Utamori," Joe greeted.

When she had caught her breath, Miss Utamori looked to Joe and nodded.

"Yes. I'm the one who called the museum earlier about some missing children," Miss Utamori said, worry hinted in her voice. She then asked the question that she truly wanted to ask. "Did you find them? Did you find the children?" Miss Utamori asked.

Joe gave a hearted laugh at the look on Miss Utamori's face and waved his hand infront of her.

"No need to look so worrisome Miss Sarah, your students are all here," Joe said. He gestured behind him. Miss Utamori looked past Joe's pointing finger and her heart jumped in relief as the faces of Sora, Kairi, Riku, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie peered up at her from behind Joe.

"Hello Miss Utamori," Sora said waving to his teacher with an innocent smile.

Miss Utamori could not help but laugh.

"Oh thank goodness. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie I'm so glad that you're all alright. I've been worried about all of you," Miss Utamori said, dropping to her knees and giving Kairi, Riku, Sora, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka all a big bear hug.

"You---were worried about us Miss Utamori," Kairi managed to choke out between the tight grasp her teacher had around her and her friends.

Miss Utamori broke the hug to smile at Kairi.

"Of course I was worried Kairi," Miss Utamori said, "just because I have twenty students doesn't mean that I don't care about you six. I care about all my students. I'm just relieved that it was just the six of you and not my entire class that went missing otherwise I would have gone nuts,"

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka all laughed.

Miss Utamori stood to her feet. "Come on. Let me get you six on the bus. I don't want your parents to worry too much about you now," Miss Utamori said. She then turned to Joe. "Thank you so much for finding them Mr. Robins. I hope they weren't _too_ much trouble," Miss Utamori said gratefully.

"Ha! No not at all Sarah," Joe said. "We had a lot of fun, right kids?" Joe said smiling at Sora, Selphie, Riku, Wakka, Tidus and Kairi. The five kids nodded.

"Right!" they said.

Miss Utamori beamed. "That's good to hear," she said, "Well goodbye Mr. Robins and again thank you,"

"You're welcome Sarah," Joe said with a wave goodbye, "Goodbye kiddies,"

"Bye Joe!" Kairi said, giving Joe a hug before waving goodbye to him. She then ran to catch up with the others who had already walked off.

Miss Utamori, Sora, Riku, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie all waved their last goodbyes to Joe the museum guard as they left the compound.

Once they were through the entrance gate and walking toward the school bus, Miss Utamori turned to Sora and the others.

"Now just to be sure, you six didn't do anything _mischievous_ while you were in the museum, right?" Miss Utamori inquired curiously.

"Nope. Not really," Selphie said smiling.

"We had fun with Joe," Wakka said.

"I see," Miss Utamori said understandably, "so no mischief was done?"

"Nope Miss Utamori," Riku replied innocently.

"No mischief was done at all," Sora said with a wink to his friends who all laughed and returned the wink.

Miss Utamori didn't know what all the laughter and winks were about between her six students and she decided not to question it as she entered the school bus.

However what Miss Utamori didn't notice were crossed fingers behind the backs of Sora, Selphie, Riku, Tidus and Wakka as well as the exchange of cunning grins between the six comrades. And as she followed her friends onto the bus, Kairi took one last look at Museum of National History and clung tightly to Miss Utamori's camera.

Even though they may never see the museum again, the memories of their first kiddies' day out shall always be remembered in their hearts (and in Kairi's pictures) even as the bus drove off and the museum disappeared in the distance.

* * *

"...our first kiddies' day out. Good times," said Wakka langorously. He had just finished reminscing about the time his friends and himself spent the day in the Museum of National History and glanced up at the sky with dreamy eyes.

"Man I never had so much fun at a museum in my life and people say that museums are boring," Riku stated.

"Ditto. I can almost taste Joe's Double Fudge, Double Chocolate Cheese Cake Icecream right about now. That's one thing that i'll never forget," Sora said grinning toothily.

"I'll never forget Joe," Kairi said, "especially when we danced the macarena together in the caferteria,"

Kairi held the aged photo of her and Joe dancing together. She had recovered it from the chest amongst some old action-figures and gave a tiny smile as she looked at it.

"Hmm I wonder how Joe's going," said Tidus.

"I know! We should go to the Museum of National History and pay him a visit," Selphie suggested.

"Come on Selph, it's been eleven years since we've been at the museum," Riku stated flatly, "what if Joe doesn't work there anymore,"

"Well...we'll never know until we try and I really wanna see good old Joe the museum guard again," Selphie said.

"Me too," Kairi said. She returned the photos of her and her friends at the museum back into the chest and rummanged through it agains, looking for something else to jog her memory of the old days.

"Hey! Look at that!" Selphie's voice interupted Kairi from looking through the chest and she turned her attention to the brunette girl.

"Look at what Selphie?" Kairi asked.

"Sea turtles!" Selphie answered. She pointed to the shorline of the beach where waves crashed against the orange sands. There were two aqua green sea-turles (possibly a male and female) crawling slowly towards the water. But they weren't alone. Following after their turtle parents were five baby sea-turtles.

"Aw...look at the wittle baby sea-turles. They're so cute!" Selphie squealed affectionately.

"Well I'm not surprised. This time of year is Turtle Nesting season," Riku said,

"I bet we'll be seeing more of those adult turtles since they'll have to come on the shore to lay their eggs, right?" Wakka said.

"You betcha," Riku replied.

"Seeing all these sea-turtles reminds me of Lanseloth," Kairi said.

"I remember Lanseloth. He was the baby sea-turtle that you hatched right Kairi?" Sora said.

Kairi nodded.

"Lanseloth sure was the cutest baby turtle. I remember how much we use to play with him when he was our pet," Selphie said.

"He may have been _your _pet Selph but...Lanseloth was _my__ baby_," Kairi said.

"What!?"

"Wait a minute. After all these years you still think of that turtle as your baby!" Tidus said shaking his head at Kairi.

"Yes Tidus I do," Kairi replied coolly. She looked to the shore. Now the adult turtles were out at sea with their babies. Their grey-brown shells could be seen hovering about the sea surface before they disappeared below the water. Kairi sighed.

"You okay?" Sora asked looking at Kairi.

"I'm fine. It's just that...it's been a long time since I've seen Lanseloth," Kairi said, "he really was my baby and I guess he'll always will be,"

"You never cease to amaze me Kairi," Tidus said wryly.

"Oh hush up Tidy. Let Kairi reminsce because we all know what happened to Lanseloth," Selphie said.

"True," Tidus said honestly, "he was an awesome turtle,"

"He sure was," Kairi said.

She dug through the chest of memories until he hands grasped something soft. Kairi lifted the object. It was a tiny pink and white sock. There was a picture of a green turtle embroidered on the front and smiling to herself, Kairi held the sock to her heart.

"I remember this," she muttered, "I knitted this sock for Lanseloth when I was younger,"

"You sure loved that turtle didn't you," Riku said.

"I did and like I said, Lanseloth was my baby," Kairi giggled, "I'll never forget the day when I first found Lanseloth,"

"Do tell us the story Kairi," Selphie said interestedly.

"Okay," Kairi said, "it was on an evening just like this one. Same sunset sky. Same warm beach. My parents had gone out and I had came out to watch the sea-turtles nesting their eggs..."

* * *

**Next time KH: CoM: **Kairi finds an abandoned turtle egg on the beach and takes the baby turtle underneath her wing as its mother. However like all mothers, will Kairi be prepared for the time when she has to let her baby go? (Request from Kairi333)

**Mistress: **Alas another chapter complete Yay me! Hope you liked this final part of your request _phoenixral _:D And speaking of requests, the next chapter will be mostly a Kairi-centric chapter so if you're a Kairi fan then you're gonna love the next chappie :D Too bad you'll have to wait until I update XD Anyways, like always the next chapter will be up soon (hope you can wait Kairi333).

**P.S. **This chapter was to be submitted last week Friday but I submitted it today. Why did I want to submit it last week Friday? Because last week Friday (8th of June) was my birthday. Happy birthday to me XD

* * *


	14. Mother Kairi Part I

**CHAPTER TWELVE: MOTHER KAIRI PART ONE**

It was another evening on the isle of Destiny Islands as dusk came slowly to the skies. A beautiful sunset swathed across the heavens in a radiant glow over the warm seas.  
The image of the sun reflected on the surface of the ocean…a wash…a glow…and then an explosion of blended tangerine and crimson as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon.

The squawks of the seagulls could be heard sounding their squadrons from afar, their white silhouettes hovering above the sea. There were also a few kingfishers flying in precision alongside the seagulls. Once in a while one or two kingfishers would swoop down and snatch a few flying fish that had come to the surface. Apart from the fleets of seagulls and kingfishers, there were also many turtles on the ocean.

Since it was the middle of February, many Chelonia mydas (or green sea turtles) would come to Destiny Island during their mating season. Unlike most isles where the green sea turtles only mate during the months of June and September, the Chelonia mydas of Destiny Island come to the seas where the males and female commence with their sacred mating ritual.

Following the lengthy mating ritual with their male mates, the female green sea turtles would then haul themselves onto the beaches of the Destiny Island above the high tide line.

Upon reaching a suitable nesting ground, the gravid female Chelonia mydas would dig holes with their hind flippers and deposit a number of eggs (ranging from seventy to one hundred and thirty) before covering their nests with sand (to conceal their babies from predators) and returning to the sea.

The shores of Destiny Island were lined with many green sea turtle nests, each hidden in a specific spot. One nest in particular was hidden behind a pair of boulders on the beach near a white beach house. This beach house belonged to the Aoiro family, home to Kairi. Kairi was down at the beach-shore that very evening. The red-head had discovered the nest of turtle eggs that was hidden behind the boulders.

Now Kairi sat cross-legged near the nest of turtle eggs armed with a green-covered Turtle Guidebook and a pair of binoculars. Even though she was sitting close to the nest, Kairi stared at each tiny turtle through her binoculars.

There were at least eighty eggs in the nest and each were the size of ping-pong balls.

"Hatch! Come on little eggies! Hatch already!" said an impatient Kairi as she stared at one egg through her binoculars.

"Kairi? Kairi where are you?" called a voice. A lady was walking down to the beach from Kairi's home. The lady had crimson red hair, similar to Kairi's, chocolate brown eyes and was wearing a baby blue sleeveless mini-T with a pair of matching blue track pants and blue sandals. Kairi waved to this one lady as she approached her. She was her mother.

"Here I am mommy," Kairi called.

"Kairi, what are you doing out here so late? You know that you're not supposed to be outside after sunset," said Mrs. Aoiro looking at her daughter seriously with her hands on her hips.

Kairi looked at mother sweetly. "I know that mommy but...can I please stay out late today?" Kairi implored, "Today is the big day!"

"Big day for what?" asked Mrs. Aoiro.

"The day when the turtle eggs hatch," Kairi answered indicating the nest of turtle eggs.

Mrs. Aoiro looked from the egg nest and then back to her daughter. "Aw Kairi not the turtle eggs again," said Mrs. Aoiro restlessly, "It's the fourth time this week! When are you going to realize that these turtle eggs are not ready to hatch as yet?"

"But they _are_ ready to hatch mommy," Kairi said, "it's been forty-six days and according to my Turtle Guidebook turtle eggs hatch after at least forty-five or seventy-five days so these eggies are bound to hatch now, right? The book said so,"

Kairi showed her mother her Turtle Guidebook. Mrs. Aoiro took the green book in her hands and skimmed through the pages.

"A Beginner's Guide to Turtles?" Mrs. Aoiro said, reading the words on the front cover of the book.

"Yeah! It's got pictures too! See!?" Kairi pointed out some of the pictures of the guidebook. "Look at all the cute baby turtles," Kairi said, "I've always wanted to see a real baby turtle up close and now I am,"

Mrs. Aoiro sighed. "Why did I let your father buy you this book? I should have let him buy you that Barbie Doll instead," said Mrs. Aoiro.

"No mommy I'm glad that daddy got me this book. Now I know a lot about turtles and their babies too. That's why I have to see these turtle eggies hatch. I just gotta!" Kairi said.

"You really care about these turtles, don't you?" Mrs. Aoiro asked.

"I do," Kairi answered, "after all who do you thinks been taking care of these eggies while their mommy and daddy are out at sea? The sand crabs?"

Mrs. Aoiro giggled.

"No I'm serious. Do you know how many seagulls I had to chase away this week just to save these eggs, I still have the scars to prove it," Kairi said hysterically. She then calmed down and stared at the turtle eggs. A considerate smile crossed Kairi's lips and her eyes softened. "But really these eggies mean the world to me," Kairi said soothingly. She picked up one of the eggs and stroked it gently with her finger. "I just can't wait...once these eggs hatch...it'll be great," Kairi said with a loving smile.

Mrs. Aoiro looked at the look of maternity hinted on her daughter's face and smiled.

"Well if these eggs are that special to you then maybe you should stay out and watch them hatch," Mrs. Aoiro said.

"Really!?" Kairi squealed in excitement.

"Yes but only until the eggs have hatched, once the baby turtles have made it safely to the water you come straight home little miss, understand?" Mrs. Aoiro said.

"Most definitely!" Kairi answered with a little salute. The red-head then twirled and did a small dance with the egg she was stroking earlier still in her hand. "Whoohoo! Hear that little eggie? Your aunt Kairi is gonna get to see you and all of your brothers and sisters hatch today and don't worry about those nasty seagulls, I'll protect all of you with all my heart," Kairi said blissfully.

Mrs. Aoiro looked to Kairi and beamed at her. A sigh escaped her lips.

"What is it mommy?" Kairi inquired her mother.

"Nothing my little cherry-top but...it's just that...you' truly love these turtle eggs and you've done such a good job protecting them all this time too. With those maternal instincts you'll make a fine mother someday Kairi," said Mrs. Aoiro.

"A fine...mother? What do you mean?" Kairi asked confusedly.

"You'll understand what I mean when you're older and have become a woman," Mrs. Aoiro replied.

"But...I _am _a woman mommy, right?" Kairi asked.

Mrs. Aoiro gave a hearted laugh and ruffled her daughter's dark red locks. "Yeah sure," she said sarcastically. Mrs. Aoiro looked out into the ocean. By that time the sun had vanished and the once tangerine and pink sky was replaced with a shadow of cobalt tinted with a few sparkles of white light indicating nightfall and welcoming the moon to the heavens.

"Well there goes the sun," Mrs. Aoiro said flatly, "I better get going,"

"Going where?" Kairi asked watching her mother rise to her feet.

"Your father and I are going to the grocery store," Mrs. Aoiro explained, "and since you won't be able to join us since you have to watch the turtle eggs hatch and all, would you like me to bring you back a treat?"

"Most definitely! Could I have a coconut and chocolate ice-cream sandwich?" Kairi asked.

"Of course. Anything for my sweet little cherry-top," said Mrs. Aoiro pinching Kairi's pink cheeks. Kairi laughed and smiled at her mother.

BEEP! BEEP!

A car horn sounded and a white Jaguar pulled up outside the beach-house. A man with dirty blondish hair and oceanic blue eyes waved from the window of the car. Mrs. Aoiro smiled.

"That's your father. I better get going," Mrs. Aoiro. She turned to Kairi. "Now your father and I will only be gone for a few minutes. In the meantime I want you to stay safe Kairi, now what has mommy told you to do when we leave you alone?"

"Don't open the door for anyone unless they're family, friends of the family or my friends," Kairi answered.

"And what do you do when a stranger tries to attack you?" Mrs. Aoiro asked.

"Kick them where it _really _hurts and run away," Kairi answered.

"That's my little cherry-top," said Mrs. Aoiro giving Kairi a kiss on the forehead. "Adieu," Mrs. Aoiro walked off with a wave of farewell to her daughter. Kairi returned the wave to her mother as she watched her leave. "Bye mommy!" she yelled.

Once the white Jaguar belonging to her father had drove off, Kairi returned her attention back to the nest of turtle eggs. Giggling, Kairi returned the one egg she held to its place in the nest with a perky grin. "It won't be long now," Kairi said, "Soon these eggies will hatch, I just know it...any minute now they'll hatch and baby turtles will be born!"

* * *

Half an hour passed. Kairi still sat despondently down at the beach with her legs hugged up to her chest as she stared languorously at the nest of turtle eggs which had not hatched yet.

"Maybe I should have invited the guys over to watch the egg-hatching with me," Kairi sighed, "it would have made the wait a lot more fun,"

"Hey Kairi!!!!" a voice shouted. It belonged to Sora. The brunette was racing across the shoreline towards where Kairi sat wearing his trademark goofy grin. Kairi looked in the direction the voice was calling her and when she saw that it was Sora, the red-head inwardly did a back flip. "Hey Sora," Kairi greeted her friend with a humble smile, "what are you doing out here?"

"My mom and I just got back from the north side of the island," Sora answered, "we went fishing today and I caught a shark! Well technically it was a yellowtail but if you didn't know what a shark looked like then you might have thought it was a shark,"

Kairi giggled. "Yeah sure," she said wryly.

"What are you doing out here Kairi?" Sora asked taking a seat beside his friend.

"I'm waiting for these turtle eggies to hatch," Kairi answered showing Sora the nest of eggs.

"Oh I forgot, it's turtle nesting season this month, isn't it?" Sora said and Kairi nodded. Sora moved closer to the nest and peered at each egg closely. "How long have these eggs been here?" Sora inquired.

"For about forty-six days," Kairi answered.

"Well they're supposed to have hatched by now," Sora said.

"I know but it's already been half an hour and none of them have hatched," Kairi said sadly.

"Don't worry Kairi they'll hatch sooner or later. You just have to be patient," Sora said with a confident grin.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Sora," Kairi said.

"No prob," Sora answered, his grin never leaving his face.

"SORA SWEETIE! TIME TO GO HOME!" A blue-haired woman waved to Sora from a wooden canoe out in the ocean that was piled with fish. It was Mrs. Kumo, Sora's mother. Sora waved back to his mother before turning to Kairi.

"That's my mom calling. I gotta go," Sora said jumping to his feet.

Kairi nodded. "'Kay. I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"About tomorrow, Riku wants everyone to meet him by the Couve first thing tomorrow morning," Sora said.

"What for?" Kairi asked.

"I dunno but he told me that he has a surprise for us," Sora said.

"Okay. I'll be there," Kairi said.

"Great. Well see ya," Sora said. With a wave of farewell, Sora left Kairi and headed back to his mother's boat.

"Bye Sora," Kairi yelled behind her friend, watching him leave her. When Sora was out of sight, Kairi angrily kicked up some sand. "Great, now I'm alone and bored again," Kairi pouted. Kairi glanced back to the egg nest.

"At this rate the eggs will never hatch," Kairi said boredly. She then got closer to the egg nest. Taking a deep breath, Kairi yelled at the eggs. "HATCH ALREADY!" Kairi bellowed. She was rewarded with not the slightest movement from either of the eggs. This, of course, infuriated Kairi.

"That's it! I'm going home!" Kairi yelled angrily. Snatching up her binoculars and her guidebook, Kairi arose to her feet. She turned and started walking back to her beach-house.

"I should have gone with mommy and daddy," Kairi said, "That chocolate and coconut ice-cream sandwich sounds pretty good right about now. I wonder if there's still any frozen popsicles left over in the freezer,"

Kairi had only walked a few meters when a loud cracking sound reached her ears. CRACK!

"Huh?" Kairi stopped dead in her tracks. She listened carefully for the strange noise. CRACK! Another cracking sound was heard followed by another then another and another. Immediately Kairi turned to the source of the sound and the red-head almost fainted at what she saw. Kairi slowly cupped her hands over her mouth. Lying in the turtle egg nest were not eggs but baby green sea turtles. Kairi just stared in amazement. The baby turtles were all very tiny, each at least five centimeters long with smooth oval shells. Their brownish yellow-green flippers flayed frantically against the soft sands and their lizard-like heads jerked upwards as each baby sea turtle took their first glance of the outside world after being ensnared inside their coarse eggshells for so long.

Kairi watched this scene from afar, her ocean-blue eyes reflecting her delight. At long last, she has finally gotten her wish: to experience the sight of baby sea-turtles being born before her very eyes and what a tremendous sight that was. The baby sea-turtles stayed clumped together in their nest. Even though there was a large number of them crammed into that one nest the baby Chelonia mydas still stayed as one with the company of their many siblings.

Not wishing to disturb or frighten the baby sea-turtles, Kairi stayed where she stood and watched the marine animals through her binoculars. For a short period, the baby Chelonia mydas laid in their nest, basking in the shade of their boulder and the moonlight of the night's moon...until one of the turtles; a male, decided to make a move. Squinting his beady black eyes around his current surroundings, this one turtle looked out into the ocean. Its cool waters were beckoning him towards the sea. Jerking his neck, the male turtle made a harsh groan which alerted his brothers and sisters.

With the enlarged curved claws on his front flippers gripped firmly to the ground underneath him, the male turtle slowly started moving towards the sea. Though young and defenseless, the one male turtle proved his strength and determination as he slithered across the sands leading down to the sea. The others turtles seemed to have taken pride in their sibling's action for they too started to crawl across the sands following in the path of their brother.

However as his brothers and sisters departed for the water, one turtle was left behind. Apparently this other male was born on his back and was now flapping his flippers in a frantic attempt to move and even though he cried out to his siblings, they paid no attention to him as they continued moving toward the sea. Kairi saw what was happening through her binoculars and gasped. "Oh no!" Dropping her binoculars, Kairi ran over to the nest. She knelt down before the helpless turtle and gently scooped it up in her hands.

"Easy there little guy. I'm not going to hurt you," Kairi reassured the small turtle as it cringed fearfully in her hands. Gently Kairi turned the turtle over and placed it to lie on its stomach on the sand.

"There you go," Kairi said. Now on its stomach the sea-turtle started moving across the sand but not before glancing up at Kairi first. The baby turtle bobbed its head at Kairi in gratitude before leaving towards the sea following his siblings.

"Bye! Bye! Bon Voyage!" Kairi yelled behind the turtles. Eventually the turtles all made it safely into the sea. Their smooth shells could be seen hovering just above the surface of the water before they all moved out, line in line, swimming out into the far regions of the water beyond the horizon line.

Once the turtles could be seen no more through her eyes, Kairi sighed and clapped her hands.

"That was great," Kairi said, "those turtles were so cute. I can't wait to tell mommy and daddy about this,"

Kairi was about to leave for her house when her foot suddenly mashed something. "Huh?" Kairi lifted her foot and peered at what she had mashed. To Kairi's surprise...it was a turtle egg!!

"Oh no!" Kairi scooped up the tiny egg and looked at it closely. Fortunately for Kairi, the egg was unharmed.

"Phew! Thank goodness the egg is alright," Kairi said in relief, "hmm what's this egg doing here when the others have hatched?" Then it hit Kairi. "Oh no!" Kairi screamed.

At that moment, the red-head raced out to the sea. She had reached the shoreline when she stopped. Kairi looked out into the ocean, squinting her eyes for the slightest sign of the school of baby sea-turtles. When Kairi saw the turtles far out at sea, she jumped up and down waving her arms desperately.

"WAIT! HEY WAIT TURTLES! YOU FORGOT YOU BROTHER OR SISTER!" Kairi shouted.

The baby sea-turtles continued their swim out to sea, paying no attention to Kairi's shouts. Kairi screamed herself breathless yelling to the sea-turtles but it was no use; the sea-turtles were too far out at sea and eventually their green silhouettes plunged into the deep water and into the dark depths of the ocean.

"WAIT! You forgot your brother or sister!" Kairi screamed, "You---forgot your brother---or---sister!" Kairi slumped onto the ground and sighed. She still held the baby turtle egg in her hands and looked at it sadly.

"What am I going to do? I just can't leave this poor egg here alone," Kairi said. Kairi held the egg up to the sky. Its pearly-white outer shell glistened brightly in the moonlight. Kairi sighed and hugged the egg up to her chest.

'I can't leave this little eggie out here by itself. It'll die,' Kairi thought, 'there's got to be something that I can do,'

The answer hit Kairi like a slap!

"I know!"

* * *

The following morning, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and Sora met at the beach and took a trip to the Couve of Destiny Island. The Couve was located on the southern side of the islet, opposite the Lazuli Beaches behind the Suton Residence where Riku lived. Riku's estate was the largest house on the island (mainly because his parents were both very wealthy) so his house wasn't that hard to find. When Selphie, Sora, Tidus and Wakka had arrived at the Couve, they found Riku sitting out on the veranda outside his beach-house. When the lavender-haired youngling spotted his friends coming his way, Riku waved and ran down to meet them at the entrance to his home.

"You came!" Riku cheered, opening the front gate, allowing his friends to come inside.

"Of course we came silly, you invited us remember," Tidus said ruffling Riku's hair playfully as he entered. Riku laughed. "'Course," he said.

"So Riku, what's the big surprise that you got for us?" Wakka asked.

"Nothing much except that it's the best thing that a kid would want," Riku said.

"Oh! Is it a muzzle for Selphie?" Tidus said sarcastically.

"Is it a brain surgeon for Tidus?" Selphie said.

"I don't need a brain surgeon," Tidus growled glaring at Selphie.

"And I don't need a muzzle," Selphie retorted.

Riku cleared his throat. "Ahem!" he said harshly, immediately parting both Tidus and Selphie before their quarrel got worst. "As I was saying before I was interrupted," Riku continued shooting glares at Selphie and Tidus, "My dad built something for us that's really, really cool but...you'll have to guess what it is inorder to see it,"

"Ooh charades! I love charades!" Selphie cheered cheerfully.

"I'll give you guys a hint," Riku said, "what's big and we all live in it,"

"I know! I know! The answer is the whole wide world cause the world is big and we all live in it," Sora replied smartly.

"That's not a bad answer Sora but I'm afraid it's wrong," Riku said, "guess again,"

"Hmm that one's a real tough one" Selphie said scratching her head in thought, "what is big and we all live in it?"

Wakka looked around. The answer was right infront of his face and Wakka grinned. "I know. It's a house," Wakka replied.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Riku said.

"Good job Wakka," Selphie said.

"So let me get this straight, your dad built us a house?!" Tidus said in disbelief.

"Not just any house Tidus," Riku said with a toothy grin, "just take a look up there in that one tree," Riku pointed a finger up to a giant sycamore tree that was close to his house. Despite its youthful brown wood and its evergreen leaves, hidden within the cluster of leaves and tree stars was a small wooden house, big enough for several young children. A rope ladder dangled from the small wooden porch of the treehouse to the bottom of the ground. An old tire was made into a swing by a rope that was tied to a branch of the tree and was swaying back and forth in the morning winds.

Riku smiled at the grand treehouse perched in the tree and then looked to his friends who all had awed expressions on their faces while gawking at the treehouse. Their reactions only made Riku smile more.

"Wow Riku, you're dad built a treehouse!" Tidus said.

"Yup. He's been working on it for weeks now. Just finished building it yesterday," Riku said.

"That's awesome Riku. You've got a treehouse," Selphie said.

"Correction my friend, that treehouse is ours," Riku said, "It's even got a tire swing,"

"Sweet man!" Wakka said slapping Riku a high five.

"Let's check it out!" Sora said.

"This is incredible," Selphie said. She, Tidus, Wakka, Sora and Riku were up in the treehouse together. The inside of the treehouse was more spacious than what the others had anticipated from its small exterior.

On the interior of the treehouse there were opened windows for looking out and getting a good view of the beach and six multi-coloured inflatable chairs for seating. There was even a purple carpet decorating the floor in addition to a few other indoor accessories like a bookcase, a mini-TV set and a fridge.

"Hey I can see the whole island from here," Sora said looking out of one of the windows in the treehouse.

"Me too and I can even see your house Sora," Selphie said.

"Really? Awesome!" Sora cheered.

"When you two are done sightseeing check out the snack-pile. Do you know that there's a refrigerator in here too," said Tidus. Both he and Wakka were raiding the fridge that was near the bookcase.

"Wow Riku, you've got treehouse food too," Wakka said rummaging through the fridge, "there are ice-cream, ice-cream sandwiches, frozen yogurts, frozen popsicles, frozen fudgies and juicies, juice boxes and...milk?"

Tidus took out a milk box and looked at Riku inquiringly. "Why do you have milk? You hate milk Riku, it's make you fart," Tidus said.

"Duh! Don't you think I know that?! Besides the milk boxes aren't for me, they're for you guys," Riku explained, "the juice boxes are for me but if you want a juice box then you can take one just remember to save one for me, capiche?"

"Alright," Tidus said. He opened the milk box and started drinking from it while Wakka licked a frozen popsicle.

"Hey look! There's Kairi," Riku shouted. He was out on the porch where he had just spotted the form of Kairi coming through his front gate. "Hey Kairi! Up here!" Riku called waving to the red-head.

Two minutes later Kairi had climbed up the rope ladder and joined Riku on the porch where she was greeted by Sora.

"Hey Kairi! Guess what? Riku's dad built us this tree---"Before he could finished his sentence, Sora's voice was muffled by Kairi who had suddenly clamped his hand over Sora's mouth. Sora pulled Kairi's hand off his mouth and frowned at her.

"Hey! What's the big---"Sora trailed off. Once again Kairi had covered his mouth and looked at him seriously. "Shush! Don't talk so loud Sora or you'll wake the baby," Kairi whispered softly, uncovering Sora's mouth.

"Oops sorry Kairi," Sora apologized. The spiky-brunette did a double-take.

"Wait a minute, what baby?" Sora asked.

"This baby," Kairi said. She was holding a wrapped bundle in her hands and uncovering the bundle, Kairi revealed it to be a tiny egg. Both Sora and Riku did an anime-fall.

"Um...Kairi sorry to disappoint you but that's no baby. That's a chicken egg," Riku stated.

"I know that and actually it's a turtle egg," Kairi said stroking the egg soothingly with her finger, "this egg is from the nest that was outside my house. Yesterday the other eggs hatched and swam out to sea but this little guy was left behind,"

"That's horrible!" Sora said.

"No it's strange. How come this egg hasn't hatched as yet?" Riku questioned.

"I don't know. All I know is that I couldn't have left it alone by itself so I decided to take it in and try and hatch it myself," Kairi said.

"That was a nice thing to do Kairi but do you even how to hatch a turtle egg?" Riku asked.

"Um...not really," Kairi answered, "I tried yesterday night but nothing in my turtle guidebook mentions anything about hatching turtle eggs,"

"Well my dad left some encyclopedias on the bookshelf in the treehouse so they might be able to help somehow," Riku said.

"Hey what are you three discussing without us?" Selphie asked as she walked out onto the porch with Tidus and Wakka.

"Kairi found a baby turtle egg that was left behind by its brothers and sisters after they hatched yesterday," Sora explained. Kairi showed the egg to Tidus, Wakka and Selphie.

"I don't get it. If an entire nest of eggs hatched yesterday then what's taking this one so long to hatch?" Wakka asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Riku said.

"That's not what's important now; what's really important is helping this eggie to hatch," Kairi said.

"She's right," Riku said, "'let's try to hatch the egg. Wakka can you bring us a book from the bookshelf that helps with turtle hatching,"

"Sure," Wakka said. He went inside the treehouse and came back out with a giant orange-covered book.

"Here's one. 'One Hundred Ways to Hatch Different Species of Eggs'," Wakka said reading the title of the book. He dropped the book infront of Riku who bent down and started flipping through the different chapters of the book.

"Let's see...Alligator Eggs...Chicken Eggs...Duck Eggs...blah, blah eggs...Sea gull eggs...snake eggs...AHA! Here it is! Turtle Eggs," Riku said triumphantly, stopping at a chapter with a picture of a sea-turtle at the introduction.

"Read what it says Riku," Kairi said.

"According to the book," Riku read, "one way to hatching a turtle egg is to place it in an upright position and..."

"And what?" Selphie asked.

"...and repeatedly thump it with a hammer until it hatches," Riku said.

"Oh! I love smashing things! I'll get the hammer!" Tidus jeered.

"No you don't," Selphie stops Tidus. "No one is hitting the egg with a hammer. You might hurt the baby," Selphie said.

"Selphie's right. Is there any other way to hatch the egg Riku? One that doesn't involve hurting it?" Kairi asked.

"To be honest, no," Riku answered, "Infact the other way states to fry the egg in a frying pan,"

"Is that a guidebook or a cookbook?" Selphie said.

Riku shrugged. "That's what it says," he said. Kairi sighed. "Great, now how are we going to hatch this little egg without totally hurting it?" Kairi asked rubbing the egg against her cheek.

"Let's take a more logical approach," Riku said, "I've seen this method with baby chickens and since both turtles and chickens come from eggs it might just work,"

"What?" The others looked at Riku confusedly. Ignoring his friends' puzzled looks, Riku walked into the treehouse. There were several clanks and crashes until the noises stopped and Riku called his friends inside. When Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Sora and Kairi walked inside the treehouse they found Riku standing next to a giant basket cushioned with soft pillows and blankets.

"What's with the basket eh?" Wakka asked curiously.

"It's for hatching the egg," Riku answered. He walked over and took the egg bundle from Kairi. Walking over to the basket, Riku cushioned the egg between a few pillows and covered it with another blanket. When he was done, Riku turned to his friends. "Alright, I've seen this with chickens and how they hatch their eggs so it might work," Riku said, "I need someone to sit ontop the egg until it hatches,"

"Oh! Lemme do it!" Selphie said raising her hand to volunteer.

"Nuh-uh! Your fat butt might crush the egg," Tidus snorted.

"I do not have a fat butt," Selphie retorted. "Do I? "She asked looking to Wakka who immediately shook his head.

"Can we please just pick someone to sit on the egg?" Riku said impatiently.

"I vote for Kairi," Sora said, "Since she's the one who found the egg then she should sit on it,"

"Fair enough. Kairi sit on the egg," Riku said.

Kairi walked up to the basket. Finding a suitable position that was comfortable for her, Kairi sat down in the basket making sure that she wasn't crushing the egg. When everything was clear, Kairi looked to Riku.

"Riku, how long do I have to stay like this?" Kairi asked.

"Until the egg hatches," Riku answered.

"How long will that take?" Sora asked.

"About a day, maybe a week or a month...heck it might even take two years," Riku wryly stated.

"RIKU!!" Kairi bellowed.

"I'm just kidding Kairi," Riku said, "I bet it'll only take a few minutes,"

* * *

A FEW MINUTES AND ONE LONG HOUR LATER...

"Any luck yet?" Selphie asked. She sat on an inflatable seat beside Kairi who still sitting in the basket. Kairi stood up for the umpteenth time that day and checked the egg.

Still, like the previous times she had checked, the egg had not hatched. Not even a teensy crack was made.

Kairi sighed. "Nope no luck," she said.

"AW PICKLES!" Sora groaned sinking deeper into his inflatable seat.

"I don't get it. Riku you said that this egg-hatching thing will only take a few minutes," Tidus drawled.

"What do I know about hatching turtles? I'm only 4 ½ years old besides I'm not Father Time y'know," Riku said.

"Father who?" Tidus asked.

"Aw forget it," Riku groaned monotonously.

"This is endless!" Wakka griped. He had finished building a miniature house out of all the sticks from the popsicles he had eaten in the past time and sat staring boredly at his so-called masterpiece.

"I'm sorry I got you guys into this mess," Kairi said.

"Aw don't say that Kairi. It's not your fault that we're totally bored even in our new treehouse," said Tidus with a wry smile.

"Yeah we don't blame you entirely for our boredom, we only blame you for half," Sora dryly said.

"Gee thanks," Kairi said, "You know you guys don't have to be bored up here. You should go out and play on the tire swing and I'll stay up here and take care of the----OW!"

"The OW? Don't you mean the egg?" Selphie said.

"No something just poked me," Kairi said rubbing her backside. "OW! There it is again," Kairi said, "it's coming from under me,"

Kairi stood up and when she looked down at the basket, her eyes widened. Something was moving about between the pillows and when Kairi removed the blanket she saw that it was the egg that was moving. The small ping-pong ball sized orb was rolling about in the basket and loud cracking noises were made as the outer shell of the egg slowly started to break.

Kairi's mouth hung open.

"G---Guys! Come quick!" Kairi yelled.

"What's wrong now Kairi?" Wakka asked boredly while absentmindedly poking his Popsicle stick-house with his finger.

"It's the egg! It's hatching!" Kairi screamed.

"WHAT!!!"

At once, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Riku and Sora jumped out of their seats and cornered around the basket with Kairi. The six watched with intrigued faces as the egg continued to hatch itself. With every strident crack made, a different part of the egg's outer shell began to rupture as the baby within tried desperately to liberate itself.

Suddenly a chunk of the egg's shell broke off leaving an opened gap in its crust. Sora, Selphie, Riku, Kairi, Tidus and Wakka all leaned in closer and peered at the inside of the gap in the shell. At first no further movement came from the interior of the shell but then something popped out of the shell.

"Is that the head?" Wakka asked examining what had came out of the shell.

"I think that's the leg," Riku stated.

It was a leg however the leg was flat and shaped like a flipper. Another piece of the egg's shell broke off and another leg came out.

"Come on little guy. You can do it!" Kairi said encouragingly. More punctures were made in the outer shell and then there was one loud CRACK! The entire outer shell of the egg broke apart revealing a tiny baby Chelonia mydas. The newborn green sea turtle laid cushioned between the pillows with its brownish, yellow-green flippers curled up to its lizard-like neck and its oval shell strapped to its back. Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Sora, Tidus and Wakka moved a bit closer to the turtle to get a better look at it. The baby Chelonia mydas was so small and its eyes were closed as it laid immobile between the soft pillows.

"It's SO ADORABLE!" Selphie cooed sweetly.

"I don't know. Is the baby turtle going to be alright Riku, it's not moving," Kairi said looking to the turtle in worry.

"Well it takes a while for newborn turtles to wake up after their birth especially in this one's case," Riku said, "once it gets use to its new surroundings I'm sure it'll wake up,"

Kairi nodded understandably. She looked to the baby turtle. Little movement came from the marine animal but after a few seconds of sleeping, it started to move.

The little turtle raised its head slightly and opened its eyes for the first time. A soft moan escaped the toothless lips of the young turtle; it glanced around its current surroundings looking from the ceiling to the basket it laid in and then its bright green optics fell on Sora, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Kairi and Riku.

"Hey the turtle's looking at us," Sora pointed out.

"Hello there little guy. I'm Kairi," Kairi said. She raised a finger to tickle the turtle's neck however the baby Chelonia mydas inched away from Kairi's finger, cringing. "Don't be afraid of me and my friends little turtle," Kairi said reassuringly, "none of us are going to hurt you especially me,"

Kairi gently stroke the turtle on the top of its head with her finger. Looking into Kairi's innocent face, the turtle returned its thanks by licking Kairi's finger and rubbing its neck against it affectionately.

"Well look at that. I think he likes you Kairi," Tidus said.

"He? How are you so sure that he----I mean the turtle is a boy and not a girl," Selphie said.

"Because I said so," Tidus replied.

"That's makes absolutely no sense what so ever," Selphie bellowed, "I say that the turtle is a girl,"

"No he's a boy," Tidus argued.

"Girl," Selphie retorted.

"Boy!" Tidus yelled.

"GIRL!" Selphie screamed.

"BOY!" Tidus shouted.

"Tidus, Selphie stop arguing! You'll upset the baby," Riku said.

"We just want to know if it's a boy or a girl," Tidus said.

"I know how we can tell if it's a boy or a girl," Kairi said. She carefully picked up the turtle and held it above her face. Kairi looked underneath the turtle at its bottom shell.

"You were right Tidus. This turtle is a bouncing baby boy," Kairi said.

"AHA! I told you," Tidus taunted sticking his tongue out at Selphie.

Selphie rolled her eyes. "But how Kairi? How'd you know that the turtle's a boy?" Selphie asked.

"Well its bottom shell is concave meaning that its kinda caves in at the bottom," Kairi said.

"So?"

"So if a turtle's bottom-shell is concave then it's a boy," Kairi explained, "only when the bottom-shell is convex or protruding out then it's a girl,"

"How'd you know that?" Wakka asked.

"I read it in my turtle guidebook," Kairi answered.

"So this little guy is a boy eh," Sora said. He tickled the baby turtle underneath its neck making it coo and laugh. "Ha! It's so cute," Sora said, "what are we going to name him? He's gotta have a name,"

"I know. Let's name him Lanseloth, like the brave knight," Kairi suggested.

"Lanseloth? What kind of corny name is that?" Tidus huffed.

"It's not corny, I think that Lanseloth is a good name for our new turtle friend," Sora said.

"Says the boy whose name is _Sora_," Tidus said flatly. He was rewarded with a spitted raspberry from Sora.

"Well I think the name Lanseloth is good for a turtle," Kairi said. "You like the name Lanseloth, don't you boy?" Kairi said looking to the baby turtle. The turtle bobbed its lizard-like head and licked the surface of Kairi's fingers again. Kairi giggled giddily, the touch of the turtle's tongue tickling her fingers.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kairi laughed.

"Then it's settled, the turtle's name is Lanseloth," Riku said.

"Welcome to our family Lanseloth," Selphie said stroking the top of Lanseloth's head much to his enjoyment.

"Y'know since we're a family and all, Kairi you should be Lanseloth's mommy because you hatched him," Sora said.

"Lanseloth's...mommy?" Kairi repeated softly.

She then remembered what her mother had told her the day before, the words playing in her mind.

_With those maternal instincts you'll make a fine mother someday Kairi_

'A fine mother,' Kairi thought with a small smile. "Yeah I am like Lanseloth's mother and he's my baby," Kairi said perkily, "and...Sora?"

"Yes?" Sora looked at Kairi. Kairi's face was bright pink as she looked at Sora with a broad smile. "Um...Sora, since I'm Lanseloth's mommy would you...would you like to be the daddy?" Kairi asked hopefully.

"His daddy," Sora repeated but then he smiled at Kairi. "I'd be honored to be Lanseloth's daddy," Sora said.

"What! How come Sora gets to be the daddy and not me?" Tidus said angrily.

"Because Sora is nice and doesn't have a sugar problem like a certain someone we all know," Selphie replied, "besides the last thing we want for widdle Lanseloth is for him to become a helpless sugarholic like you!"

"I DO NOT have a sugar problem and I am NOT a helpless sugarholic," Tidus argued. He then sniffed the air. "Is that a Kiwi popsicle I smell?" Tidus said.

"Um...no," Wakka said, hiding the Kiwi-flavoured that he was eating from Tidus.

Selphie shook her head. "See? Only a sugarholic could smell a Popsicle from afar and know its exact flavor," Selphie said, "I rest my case,"

Tidus pouted at Selphie. Kairi sweatdropped. "Lanseloth, I'd like you to meet your new family," Kairi said, "Here are your Uncles Wakka, Riku and Tidus," Kairi indicated Tidus, Wakka and Riku who each petted Lanseloth on his head.

"Your aunt Selphie and your daddy Sora," Kairi held Lanseloth up to Sora and Selphie who both tickled him underneath his neck.

"And last but not least I'm Kairi, your mommy," Kairi said hugging Lanseloth up to her chest. Lanseloth cooed in her arms but then he started to nip at Kairi's skin. Fortunately, he didn't have any teeth.

"What's wrong Lanseloth?" Kairi asked looking at the sea turtle as he continued to nip at her skin.

"He's probably hungry," Wakka said.

"Is that it Lanseloth? Are you hungry?" Kairi questioned the turtle. Lanseloth bobbed his head.

"I guess he is hungry but what do baby sea-turtles eat?" Kairi asked.

"They often eat seaweed and algae," Riku answered.

"And where in the world are we supposed to find that?" Selphie asked with her hands on her hips.

"In the sea," Riku replied flatly.

"I don't think any of us is willing to swim to the bottom of the ocean just to get Lanseloth some seaweed and whatever that other thing he eats is," Tidus grumbled.

"So then what will Lanseloth eat? We can't just leave him hungry," Kairi said.

"I know! Let's give him milk," Sora suggested. He went to the refrigerator and brought out a milk box. Pouring out some of the milk into a dish Sora bought it before Lanseloth. "Here Lanseloth drink some of this," Sora said holding the dish up to Lanseloth's mouth. The turtle stared at the contents of the milk with curious eyes.

Riku, on the other hand, slapped his forehead. "Sora, are you nuts?" Riku said, "Why are you giving milk to a baby turtle?"

"Because Lanseloth is a baby and babies need milk to grow big and strong. That's what my mommy tells me," Sora said.

"That's true Sora but Lanseloth is an amphibian, not a mammal like us," Riku said, "So turtles do not drink milk,"

"I don't think Lanseloth is listening to you Riku cause he seems to like the milk," Sora said.

"What?" Riku looked to Lanseloth and his eyes widened in disbelief. Surely enough, the turtle was licking away at the milk in the dish, clearing seeming to enjoy the creamy liquid. Riku just gawked.

"Wow! Lanseloth is drinking it, he's really drinking it," Tidus said.

"Look at him go. He must be really hungry," Wakka said.

"Aww! He looks so adorable eating," Selphie said.

"Wow! A turtle that drinks milk instead of eating seaweed and algae now that's a first," Riku said.

(A/N: Ha! Take that Integrated Science XP)

When Lanseloth was finished drinking the milk, after licking the dish dry, the baby green sea turtle flopped back in Kairi's hand licking his lips with a satisfied smile. A tiny burp escaped his lips before he peered cutely into Kairi's eyes.

"Aww he is SOOOO CUTE!" Selphie squealed.

Kairi giggled and stroked the top of Lanseloth's head. "You're going to fit in with us just fine Lanseloth," Kairi said and Lanseloth cooed.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Riku, Kairi, Sora, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka stayed up in the treehouse. The majority of their time was spent eating/drinking frozen treats, watching cartoons on the mini TV-set and most importantly of all playing with Lanseloth. The newborn green sea turtle was loads of fun to play with.

The gang played games with Lanseloth like peek-a-boo and even taught Lanseloth a few tricks like jumping through a hoop (while swimming in a tub of water), catching a ball and playing dead.

The fun-filled playing and scandalous laughter shared between the six friends and their new turtle pet continued for hours however when the sun fell and dusk came to the skies, everyone, except Riku, left the treehouse and departed for home. Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, Sora and Kairi went their separate ways; this left Kairi the one responsible for Lanseloth since she was the one who had hatched him and was respectfully his 'mother'.

Kairi didn't mind it at all, infact she was thrilled to take care of Lanseloth and took the turtle home to her bedroom.

"Welcome to my room Lanseloth," Kairi said. She flicked on the lights before entering her room with Lanseloth in hand.

Kairi's bedroom was a _pink _wonderland. Every corner and shanty of her room was painted ridiculously in different shades of pink. There were _pink_ floorboards covered with _Pink_ Panther carpeting; _Pink_ wallpaper with _pink_ heart-shaped angels on the barricades; _Pink _drapes covering the _pink_ windowpanes; _Pink_ bookshelves and even a _pink_ Chester-draw equipped with a giant _pink_ mirror with Kairi's name engraved in the _pink_ wood.

Various collections of dolls (either stuffed or plastic-made) dressed in little _pink_ dresses sat upon the _pink_ shelves of a _Pink_ mantelpiece hanging above Kairi's _pink_ Chester-draw. There were also teddy-bears of different shapes and sizes scattered across the floors of Kairi's room, all of the same colour... (You guessed it) PINK!

However Kairi's favourite teddy-bear: Mr. Hugglekins was placed ontop of her bed. Kairi's bed was similar to the rest of her room.

It was a soft SERTA mattress covered with a light _pink_ bed sheet and adorned with a lovely dark _pink_ bedspread displaying the Disney Princess: Sleeping Beauty on the front. The usual assortments of _pink_ fluffy pillows also decorated the surface of the bed and next to the two largest pillows sat Mr. Hugglekins himself at the edge of the bed, his _pink_ fluffy fur and blue ribbon complementing the lovely _pink_ ballerina night light twirling brightly on top of the _pink_ dresser.

(A/N: Well at least by now we all know what Kairi's favourite colour is, right? XD)

Lanseloth blinked his aqua-blue orbs blankly as he stared around Kairi's pink room in deep curiosity.

"Isn't my room pretty Lanseloth? As you can tell, I like A LOT of pink," Kairi giggled. She plopped Lanseloth ontop of her bed.

"You just make yourself at home Lanseloth," Kairi said, "I'm gonna go change into my pjamees () until I get back Mr. Hugglekins will keep you company while I'm gone,"

With that Kairi left the room and went into the dressing room inside her bedroom.

While Kairi was changing, Lanseloth took one glance at Mr. Hugglekins.

To an average human a teddy-bear like Mr. Hugglekins would seem harmless but to a tiny turtle like Lanseloth, he would seem mighty scary.

When Kairi returned from the dressing room, she had changed out of her previous garments and now wore a _pink_ Carebears pajama blouse with matching _pink_ pajama pants. She had also changed her hairstyle for the night, combing it neatly into a ponytail tied with a _pink_ ribbon.

"Alright Lanseloth, I'm back," Kairi said, "Lanseloth?"

When no response came from the turtle, Kairi went over to her bed only to realize that Lanseloth _wasn't_ there.

"Lanseloth?" Kairi checked underneath her bed and between her piles of teddy-bears but Lanseloth was in neither of those places and Kairi started to worry.

"Where could Lanseloth be?" Kairi asked, "I left him lying on the bed. Lanseloth, where are----OH!"

Kairi almost jumped out of her skin as something cold and wet suddenly licked her toes. When Kairi looked down at her feet she heaved a sigh of relief.

It was Lanseloth. The tiny turtle cooed at Kairi and licked her toes playfully as he hid inside of a side of her bunny slippers.

"Oh Lanseloth you scared me," Kairi said, removing the tiny turtle from her bunny slipper and holding him carefully up to her face. Kairi then became seriously and frowned at Lanseloth squarely.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again Lanseloth," Kairi said harshly.

Lanseloth stared at the grave expression on Kairi's face before he licked her on the nose apologetically. This cause Kairi to giggle and her seriousness dissolved as she hugged Lanseloth up to her chest.

"Aw I can't stay mad at you Lanseloth. Come on, time to get you ready for bed," Kairi said, petting a cooing Lanseloth on the head (A/N: 0.o wow that kinda rhymed).

"...and the handsome prince and the beautiful princess lived happily ever after. The End," Kairi said. She had finished reading a bedtime story and closed the storybook, turning to Lanseloth. "Did you enjoy the story Lanseloth?" Kairi asked.

Lanseloth bobbed his head and clapped his flippers in applause.

Kairi had placed him inside a fishbowl of water which she had ontop of the dresser next to the Ballerina nightlight. Kairi had even placed a pink cotton sock inside the fishbowl for Lanseloth to sleep him in which he was snuggled into at the current moment. Kairi smiled at Lanseloth.

"I know you'd like the story Lanseloth," Kairi said, "It's one of my favourite stories. I especially like the ending," Kairi returned the storybook to its place on the bookshelf before flopping back in her bed with a tired yawn.

"Gosh I'm tired," Kairi said sleepily, "time for lights out,"

Kairi clapped her hands and automatically the lights in her room came off. With the lights off and the light of the Ballerina nightlight illuminating the room, Kairi sat at the edge of her bed looking at Lanseloth lying in the fishbowl.

"Y'know Lanseloth I'm really glad that you're here," Kairi said softly, "I'm lucky to have my friends to play with in the day but...during the night, it's kinda lonely since my mommy and daddy sleep over in the other room and I'm an only child but...you've changed that Lanseloth. Now I don't feel alone anymore. Thank you Lanseloth,"

Lanseloth cooed at Kairi and blew bubbles at her in the fishbowl. Kairi grinned.

"Y'know for such a small guy you've got a real big heart Lanseloth," Kairi continued, "but sometimes being small can be a big pain and little kids like me get picked on by other kids who are bigger than me but..." Kairi's voice became stern. "Don't worry Lanseloth, As your mommy I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you," Kairi spoke seriously, "I promise,"

Lanseloth bobbed his head and cooed at Kairi. This made Kairi smile and her eyes brightened as she looked at Lanseloth.

"Now get some rest Lanseloth," Kairi said, "you've got a big day tomorrow with the guys. Now give your mommy a kiss,"

Kairi pressed his face against the surface of the fishbowl. Lanseloth cooed at Kairi blissfully before licking her printed face on the fishbowl. Kairi cracked at smile at the turtle before moving away from the fishbowl and climbing into her bed. Snuggling herself underneath the comforts of her bubble-gum _pink _covers, Kairi pulled the sheets over her chest and hugged Mr. Hugglekins.

Yawning drowsily, sleep starting to take its effect on her, Kairi slowly began to drift off the sleep but not before glancing at Lanseloth.

The green sea turtle was already sound asleep in his cotton sock bed.

"Goodnight Lanseloth," Kairi said, "_I love you_,"

Closing her eyes, Kairi cuddled herself up to Mr. Hugglekins and finally fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next day, Kairi got up and headed directly for the Couve after a hot breakfast. She was to meet the rest of the gang for another fun-filled day at the treehouse.

"I wonder what the guys got planned for us to do today Lanseloth. I'm sure it's something great," Kairi said. She smiled at Lanseloth. The baby turtle was sound asleep inside of his fishbowl and was snoozing soundlessly while Kairi pushed him around in a pink carriage.

The carriage had previously belonged to one of Kairi's stuffed dolls but Kairi had removed the doll and placed Lanseloth's bowl inside it instead. Kairi pushed the baby carriage all the way to Couve.

While walking down the bushy path toward the treehouse, Kairi spotted her friends by the treehouse in the far distance however when the red head arrived at the scene she was shocked to find all five of her comrades standing at the bottom of the treehouse engrossed in a rowdy argument against the bullies from their preschool: Mitchell, Butch and Cassidy.

Tidus and Riku were both screaming their lungs out at an annoyed Mitchell who was snorting at every remark that they made while Selphie, Wakka and Sora stood glaring daggers at the twins Butch and Cassidy who both _mooned_ the three while they swung from the treehouse tire-swing.

"For the billionth time Mitchell, this is OUR treehouse so GET OUTTA HERE!" Riku yelled.

"Fat chance pipsqueaks," Mitchell snorted rudely, "this treehouse is OUR treehouse now!"

"No way Mitchell! Riku's dad built this treehouse for us so it's OURS!!" Tidus retorted.

"Sorry T—DUST but we found this treehouse," Mitchell said.

"Yeah!" Cassidy piped in, "so it's finders keepers..."

"And losers weepers! NYA! NYA!" Butch finished sticking his tongue out and shaking his bare butt at Sora, Wakka and Selphie much to their annoyance.

"NO FAIR!" Selphie screamed.

"What's going on here you guys?" Kairi asked entering the scene. Wakka turned to Kairi and looked at her with an exasperated face. "It's just Mitchell and his goons! They took over the treehouse!" Wakka explained.

"That's terrible!" Kairi said, "How are we gonna play with Lanseloth if we can't go in the treehouse?"

"You brought Lanseloth!" Wakka said.

"Yeah," Kairi answered, "I left him right in the-----"

"Hey what's in the carriage?" Butch asked. He had left his brother on the tire-swing and now stood next to the carriage containing Lanseloth. Butch peered at the carriage curiously before sticking his hands inside.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Kairi ordered.

Ignoring Kairi, Butch dug through the carriage until his hands touched something. "Huh?" Butch pulled his hands out of the carriage holding out the something he had touched.

Turns out the something was Lanseloth, who had now awoken from his slumber due to all the racket and the fact of being removed from his fishbowl.

Groggily, Lanseloth raised his head and looked into Butch's eyes.

"Aww what a cute turtle!" Butch said holding Lanseloth up to his face and smiling. "What's his name?" Butch asked.

"His name is Lanseloth," Kairi answered.

Butch's smile widened. "Hello there Lanseloth," Butch said, "Cochi, Cochi coo!" Butch turned Lanseloth on his back and tickled him on his stomach. The tickling made Lanseloth laugh softly and he licked Butch's finger playfully. Butch beamed at Lanseloth. Kairi, Selphie, Sora and Wakka, on the other hand, just stood gaping at Butch in awe. When did he get so _nice_??

"You're so adorable," Butch said, stroking Lanseloth on the head. "Turtles are so COOL!" Butch added but when he noticed the weird looks that his brother and Mitchell were giving him, Butch changed his mind and corrected himself.

"I mean...turtles are WEAK!" Butch snapped, "Especially _this _one!"

Butch tossed Lanseloth. The small turtle hovered in midair until he was caught by the hands of...Mitchell!

Mitchell clutched Lanseloth tightly in his hands. Lanseloth, who was already devastated by the feeling of being hurled about, stared fearfully into the cold eyes of Mitchell. "Whose turtle is this anyways?" Mitchell asked looking at Lanseloth squarely.

"He's mine Mitchell," Kairi answered, "now give him back!" Kairi made a grab for Lanseloth but Mitchell moved him out of her reach.

"So this is your turtle huh," Mitchell said. A wicked grin cracked across his face as he sneered at Kairi. "Aw look at the little beady size turtle. It's so _puny_----makes me wanna torture it!" Mitchell taunted, holding Lanseloth by his hind flipper much to his discomfort.

"Leave Lanseloth alone Mitchell! He's just a baby!" Sora shouted.

"OHO! So he's a baby huh, even better! No wonder he's so tiny!" Mitchell teased, "My dad would just love you! He's a chef so he'll probably cook this little shrimp and turn him into a nice bowl of _turtle_ stew!"

"I love turtle stew!" Cassidy taunted.

Lanseloth griped and covered his face with his flippers, his whole body trembling with fear.

"Mitchell you are such a jerk!" Riku snapped stepping up to Mitchell.

"Yeah stop saying those things to Lanseloth. You're scaring him!" Selphie shouted.

"Yes Mitchell. Please leave Lanseloth alone, he's only one day old," Kairi said imploringly.

"Ha! You twerps are such NERDS!" Mitchell snorted, "Turtles aren't for babying! Turtles are for smashing and turning into food and this turtle here," Mitchell held up Lanseloth, "...looks so wimpy that I could just take a rock and crush em,"

Mitchell snatched up a rock that was lying near the tire-swing, sniggering wickedly. Sora saw what was coming next and immediately tried to stop Mitchell. "Leave Lanseloth alone Mitchell!" Sora shouted. He lunged at Mitchell but the bully moved out of the way just in time to see Sora crash to the ground lying flat on his face.

Snorting, Mitchell turned his attention back to the quivering Lanseloth clutched between his fingers.

"I wonder what'll happen if I dropped this rock on this puny turtle's head," Mitchell taunted, "I'll just have to find out,"

Mitchell slammed Lanseloth against into the dirt and held him down with his hand as he raised the giant rock over the turtle's head.

"Mitchell DON'T!" Sora groaned.

Mitchell gave a harsh laugh. Lanseloth tried to wriggle his way out of Mitchell's grasp but he was roughly rewarded with a sharp pain surging through his body as Mitchell tightened his hold around him.

"Don't even try to get away from me pipsqueak!" Mitchell growled, "Now hold still for a second! This won't hurt...much!"

Mitchell brought the rock down on Lanseloth. The sea turtle yelped and covered his face with his flippers as he awaited his doom. But before the rock could touch Lanseloth, a sharp voice yelled, "DROP THAT ROCK MITCHELL!"

Immediately, Mitchell stopped in mid-crush and turned to the source of the voice. It was Kairi who stood glaring at Mitchell with his arms crossed. Mitchell gritted his teeth and growled at Kairi.

"What...did you say?" Mitchell snarled.

"I said DROP THE ROCK MITCHELL!" Kairi repeated. "...OR ELSE!" she added threateningly. Mitchell dropped the rock and stood to his feet. He confronted Kairi glaring at her directly in the face.

Kairi; not intimidated by Mitchell's glare, stood her ground.

"Or else what?" Mitchell growled, "What's a sissy girl like you gonna do?"

Kairi didn't answer. She just glared at Mitchell and turned away.

"That's right you better walk away KAAAIRI!" Mitchell taunted, "Because you ain't nothing but a sissy girl and you can't do no-----"

Before Mitchell could have finished his sentence the next thing everyone knew, Mitchell was recoiled on the ground clutching his _bleeding _face Kairi had punched Mitchell...RIGHT in the nose!"

Sora, Riku, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie all gawked. Butch and Cassidy were just as surprised.

"Whoa!" Riku uttered.

Sora's jaw hung. "Did Kairi just----"

"She did," Tidus finished.

"Mitchell, are you alright?" Butch asked concernedly. He and Cassidy ran to Mitchell's side and helped him to his feet. Mitchell, on the other hand, was completely dumfounded by what had happened to him two seconds ago and he pointed an accusing finger at Kairi with his nose all runny with blood.

"She hit me! No one's ever hit me before!" Mitchell bellowed.

Tidus grinned. "Dude I can't believe you got socked by a girl!" Tidus said bursting into fits of laughter. Mitchell frowned at Tidus, his face turning red from embarrassment.

Lanseloth groaned. The young turtle had finally wriggled its way out of Mitchell's grasps and slithered over to Kairi who picked him up. Kairi petted Lanseloth (who was still a bit traumatized by what had happened to him previously) until he calmed down. Kairi then glowered at Mitchell who scowled her in return.

"LEAVE Mitchell!" Kairi ordered, "This is our treehouse, not yours and don't you ever let ME catch YOU and your goons around here again, got it!"

"Feh! And what if we don't wanna listen to you; you sissy—" Mitchell began but he stopped himself when he saw the look of seriousness on Kairi's face. Kairi sneered darkly and tightened her fists at Mitchell threateningly, which was enough to intimidate him (considering that she had just punched him).

Mitchell backed away from Kairi. "On second thought...I got it!" Mitchell shuddered.

"Good!" Kairi said, "NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

Kairi stomped her feet at Mitchell. "Y—YES ma'am!" Mitchell screamed. Grabbing his friends, Mitchell ran away screaming like a little girl and dragging Butch and Cassidy alongwith him.

With Mitchell and the goons now gone, Kairi smiled triumphantly and turned to her friends with a proud smile. Her friends, conversely, were all gawking at her; the most shocked ones of all were Riku and Sora.

Kairi looked at her friends blankly.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"I thought I'd never say this but Kairi...you're hardcore!" Riku said, an impressed smile crossing his lips.

Kairi grinned. "Really?"

"Yup! It was awesome how you punched Mitchell in the nose!" Tidus said, "I mean you were like KAPOW! And Mitchell was all like OW! OW! I GOT HIT BY A GIRL! I NEED MY MOMMY!"

The others laughed.

"Thanks Tidus but was I really good?" Kairi asked.

"Nope you won't good. You were AWESOME!" Sora answered patting Kairi on the back.

Kairi blushed. "Thanks Sora," she said.

"I still can't believe that YOU punched MITCHELL Kairi," said Wakka in disbelief.

"Tell me Kairi, how did it feel to hit the big bully?" Selphie asked.

"To be honest it felt AWESOME!" Kairi said, "I know it was a harsh thing to do but I had to protect my baby, isn't that right Lanseloth?"

Kairi rubbed Lanseloth's face against her cheek. Lanseloth licked Kairi's cheek and bobbed his head in response to her remark.

"Uh...yeah," Riku said, "anyways at least you got Mitchell, Butch and Cassidy out of our treehouse. Now we can all go up,"

"Well what are we waiting for? I've got a Passion-Fruit flavoured popsicle up there with my name on it," Wakka said hungrily, being the first to climb up the ladder to the treehouse.

"Nah! No fair Wakka you ate all the popsicles the last time," Tidus said racing up the ladder behind Wakka.

"Yeah save some for the rest of us will ya!" Selphie called following after Tidus and Wakka. Riku followed too, climbing all the way up to the treehouse.

"Come on Lanseloth. Let's go up the treehouse together," Kairi said. Lanseloth bobbed his head. Placing the turtle back into his fishbowl, Kairi grabbed onto the ladder and was going to climb up to the treehouse when Sora stopped her.

"Um Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Yeah Sora?" Kairi glanced back at the spiky-brunette.

"Well since you kept Lanseloth with you yesterday, can I play with him when we get up to the treehouse?" Sora asked.

Kairi stared at Sora for a moment before cracking a small smile. "Um...sure Sora, you can play with Lanseloth," Kairi answered.

* * *

"_Come on _Kairi. I thought you said that I could play with Lanseloth once we got up to the treehouse!" Sora whined.

Kairi shot Sora an annoyed glance. The six friends were up inside the treehouse. Whereas Riku, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka crowded infront of the television set watching cartoons, Kairi was occupied with feeding a famished Lanseloth some milk while at the same time being bombarded with whiny complaints from Sora.

"KAAAIRI you promised!" Sora whined.

"Sora! Can't you see that I'm feeding Lanseloth right now? You can't play with Lanseloth while he's eating," Kairi said.

"Well then let me feed him." Sora said persistently, "after all I _am_ his _daddy_,"

"Yes but _I'm_ the _mommy_," Kairi said, "and the mommies are supposed to feed the babies and take care of them,"

"So what are the daddies supposed to do?" Sora inquired.

"I dunno. Eat and then lie on the couch all day watching TV," Kairi answered.

"That doesn't sound like fun. I don't wanna do that," Sora said, "I wanna feed the baby. Kairi let me play with Lanseloth. YOU said that I could,"

"YEAH well now I change my mind!" Kairi snapped. Sora pouted.

"KAAAIRI!" Sora whined.

"SOOORA!" Kairi retorted.

"Hey! Some of us are trying to watch TV!" Riku called. He indicated himself, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka who had glanced up to glare at Sora and Kairi at the interruption. Both Sora and Kairi blushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry Riku," Sora said apologetically.

"Look Sora I'm not arguing with you," Kairi said, "I'm already feeding Lanseloth now so GO AWAY!"

Sighing Kairi turned her attention back to Lanseloth. The baby turtle was still drinking from the warm bottle of milk she was feeding him, a contented flush appearing on his pale green cheeks with every slurp he took. Kairi smiled at Lanseloth. Sora, on the other hand, was furious.

The spiky brunette had become silent after Kairi's last remark but it was after two seconds when he spoke again.

(WARNING: If you are currently drinking something please refrain from drinking for the next few sentences are bound to make you die from laughter)

"Are you _P.M.Sing_ Kairi?" Sora asked with an innocent look on his face.

Kairi almost dropped Lanseloth as she turned to gape at Sora. "P.M----WHAT?" she asked.

"P.M.Sing," Sora repeated, "My mommy told me about it. I don't really know what it is but my mommy says that it makes girls CRAZY once a month which is exactly what happens to my mommy. Every month she gets really CRANKY and starts yelling at everyone...well everyone except me since I'm her favourite person,"

"Well I'm not P.M-----whatevering!" Kairi shouted; her cheeks red from anger.

"Well then let me feed Lanseloth," Sora said insistently. He made a grab for Lanseloth but Kairi moved away.

"No Sora!" Kairi shouted.

"Please Kairi!" Sora begged.

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!!!!!"

Both Kairi and Sora stood glaring at each other. However their glaring ceased when Lanseloth started to cry.

"Oh Lanseloth, don't cry!" Kairi said calmly, soothingly rocking Lanseloth back and forth.

Eventually Lanseloth calmed down, his lows sobs becoming soft gurgles as he looked into Kairi's eyes.

Kairi smiled at Lanseloth and pinched his cheeks. "There isn't that all better Lanseloth," Kairi said. Lanseloth bobbed his head. Kairi beamed at Lanseloth but her blissful expression changed into an infuriated frown as she turned back to Sora.

"SEE what YOU did Sora! YOU made Lanseloth cry!" Kairi growled.

"NO I didn't! Don't blame everything on ME!" Sora retorted.

"Y'know this is kinda getting good," Tidus said.

"You mean the Woody Woodpecker Show?" Selphie asked.

"No I'm talking about those two," Tidus answered pointing to Kairi and Sora, "I mean this is better than a TV soap opera,"

"I'll say," Wakka said licking his Passion-fruit Popsicle.

"Talk about a _lovers' quarrel_," Riku sniggered.

"We are NOT quarrelling! Sora is just being silly!" Kairi said.

Sora frowned and folded his arm. "I am NOT being silly!" he shouted. His voice then softened and he looked at Kairi tenderly. "Listen Kairi, just let me feed Lanseloth and I'll leave you alone," Sora said.

"Fine! Go ahead!" Kairi plopped Lanseloth into Sora's hands. "Feed him!" she ordered thrusting the milk bottle infront of Sora's face.

Sora took the bottle from Kairi. "Thank you," he said coolly. Sora held the milk bottle to Lanseloth's mouth. "In you go Lanseloth," Sora said.

Lanseloth planted his mouth on the bottle and started drinking the milk. "There, isn't that nice?" Sora said. Cooing Lanseloth bobbed his head and continued to drink the milk. All the while, Sora was feeding Lanseloth Kairi was frowning at him.

"Is there something the matter Kairi?" Sora asked glancing at the red-head girl.

"Yeah there is. You're holding Lanseloth all wrong!" Kairi said.

"Lanseloth doesn't seem to find it wrong," Sora said.

"Yeah well I'm Lanseloth's mommy so I know what's best for him," Kairi said.

"And I'm Lanseloth's daddy so I know what's best for him too," Sora said coolly.

Kairi's fist clenched tightly. "Sora really you're doing it all WRONG!" Kairi said. She snatched the milk bottle from Sora's hand.

"NO I'm not Kairi! Stop it!" Sora grabbed the bottle back from Kairi however Kairi didn't let him take it back without a fight. A toggle-war broke out between the two friends with either Kairi or Sora tugging hardly at the milk bottle. Both friends continued to pull and pull on the bottle until the bottle slipped out of both their hands and crashed on the floor. SPLATTER! Milk was splattered all over the floor at Kairi and Sora's feet.

"No! The Milk!" Sora bellowed.

"SEE what YOU did! Sora you are such a...a...a GOOFBALL!!" Kairi yelled in Sora's face.

They say that harsh words sting like needles. Sora stared hurtfully into Kairi's face. Tears welded up in his eyes before he started crying. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sora wept.

"Okay! Show's over! I think this has gotten WAY out of hand," Riku said.

"Yeah Sora, don't cry," Selphie said sympathetically while stroking the crying Sora's spiky head to calm him down.

Sora sniffed and wiped away his tears with a grateful smile to Selphie.

Riku turned and frowned at Kairi.

"Kairi that was harsh! Apologize to Sora!" Riku demanded.

"Why should I apologize to Sora?! He was holding Lanseloth all wrong," Kairi said.

"Sora wasn't holding Lanseloth wrong Kairi. YOU just had a problem with it," Riku said.

"So what!" Kairi argued, "Are you saying that I'm the problem?"

"Uh...YEAH!" Riku shouted.

"Kairi no offense but you've been a bit _stingy_ when it comes to Lanseloth," Selphie said.

"No I'm not," Kairi argued. "Gimme Lanseloth!" Kairi grabbed Lanseloth from Sora and hugged him up to her heart. "There you are baby, right back with mommy," Kairi said. She looked to her friends only to see that they were all glaring at her.

"What?" Kairi said.

"See what I mean!" Selphie said, "Every since we came up here all you've done is baby Lanseloth and none of us have gotten a chance to play with him,"

"Well you can't blame me for being clingy," Kairi said, "We almost lost Lanseloth today. Mitchell nearly hurt him. I'm Lanseloth's mommy and I've got to protect him,"

"But you're with us Kairi," Wakka said.

"Yeah we're your friends," Tidus said.

"More importantly we love Lanseloth too. We would NEVER hurt him like Mitchell tried to do, you know that right Kairi?" Sora said.

"Um..." Kairi twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Right?" Sora looked to Kairi with questioning blue eyes.

"..." Kairi didn't answer.

"Kairi...you didn't actually thought that _we_ would actually hurt Lanseloth, right?" Riku asked.

Kairi's lower lip quivered. "I'm sorry Riku but I made a vow to Lanseloth that I'd protect from harm," Kairi said.

"And you ACTUALLY thought that WE would harm Lanseloth?" Riku said feeling offensive.

"I'm sorry guys but Lanseloth is MY baby," Kairi said.

"No he's not! He's not your baby! He's just some turtle that you found on the beach," Tidus said harshly.

"Take that back Tidus!" Kairi snapped.

"No I won't take it back!" Tidus said furiously, "Ever since we got Lanseloth all you've said is 'Lanseloth is MY baby, Lanseloth is MY baby' and that YOU'RE Lanseloth's mommy! Well I'm sick of it! It's really annoying once you think of it,"

Kairi frowned at Tidus.

"Well if you have a problem with me being Lanseloth's mommy then LEAVE Tidus!" Kairi shouted.

Tidus pouted. "GLADLY!" he yelled in Kairi's face, "I'm going home!"

With an annoyed glance at Kairi, Tidus stomped out the door and left the treehouse.

"Tidus!" Sora called behind his friend but it was too late, he was already gone.

"I think I'll head home too," Wakka spoke up.

"What? Not you too Wakka," Riku moped.

"I'm sorry Riku but it's lunchtime anyways and I'm having Chinese today," Wakka said. He then walked out of the treehouse and left.

With both Wakka and Tidus gone, Selphie gave an uneasy laugh. "I'm...gonna go home too," she said and with that she left the treehouse following Tidus.

Now only Riku, Sora and Kairi (with Lanseloth) remained inside the treehouse.

With three of their friends gone home, Riku and Sora turned to Kairi who ignored their angry glances as she tended to Lanseloth. There was an awkward silence between the three but it was Sora who spoke first.

"What's _wrong_ with you Kairi?" Sora asked.

"NOTHING is wrong!" Kairi answered bluntly, "I'm just trying to protect Lanseloth so that he'll stay with me forever,"

"Stay with you forever? Kairi it's touching how you've grown so attached to Lanseloth in the past ONE day but...I hate to be the bringer of bad news but Kairi, Lanseloth is a sea turtle," Riku said.

"So what? He's a _baby _sea turtle," Kairi said.

"So he is," Riku said, "but Lanseloth isn't going to be a baby forever Kairi. Eventually he'll grow to be an adult sea turtle and adult sea turtles are at least fifty-five meters long which is way too big for that fishbowl you keep him in,"

"So? Even if Lanseloth gets big I'll just get my daddy to buy him an aquarium. Your parents aren't the only rich people on Destiny Islands," Kairi said.

"No that's not the point Kairi," Riku said rubbing his forehead in frustration, "Lanseloth is a green SEA turtle and whether you like it or not Lanseloth is going to have to return to the sea,"

"What!? Lanseloth is NOT gonna return to the sea!" Kairi yelled. This caught Riku and Sora both by surprise and the two backed away from Kairi whose entire face was reddened by anger. "He HAS to STAY with ME because I'M his mommy, right Lanseloth?"

Lanseloth bobbed his head and licked Kairi's finger with a contented coo. Kairi's previously red face turned pick with maternal affection and she gave Lanseloth a light kiss on his green cheeks.

Sora tapped Riku on the shoulder and gave him a 'let me try to reason with her' look with a nod to Kairi. Riku nodded. Sora stepped forward and gently, he placed his hand on Kairi's shoulder and looked at her rationally.

"Kairi, I don't know how to put this without sounding mean but...you're not Lanseloth's mommy, you only think you are," Sora said, "Somewhere out in the big blue sea Lanseloth's real mommy is probably worried sick about him,"

"Humph! Well it serves her right for leaving him all alone on the beach," Kairi snorted.

"Kairi!"

"Don't 'Kairi' me!" Kairi slapped Sora's hand off her shoulder. She then stood looking at both Riku and Sora seriously. "Listen you two I appreciate what you're trying to do but I'm sorry. I love Lanseloth," Kairi looked at the cooing Lanseloth softly, "He's my baby," Kairi said, "and I want him to stay with me FOREVER so if that means keeping him away from the sea then SO be it!"

Kairi plopped Lanseloth inside of his fishbowl and picked it up. "I'm going to the beach!" Kairi screamed at Sora and Riku before stamping out of the treehouse.

"Kairi----"Sora was about to stop Kairi from leaving but Riku stopped him from doing so.

"Let her go Sora," Riku muttered calmly.

"But Riku we can't leave her by herself. She's planning on keeping Lanseloth away from his REAL mommy forever. I mean that's like kidnapping!" Sora said.

"When Kairi calms down then we'll try to reason with her again," Riku said.

"Okay," Sora said, "so...what should we do in the meantime while she's cooling down?"

"Wanna go get some shaved ice?" Riku suggested.

"Sure," Sora answered.

* * *

**Chapter Ending Synopsis:** Uh oh! Looks like Kairi's taking the whole 'being Lanseloth's mom' thing to the extreme! Hopefully Riku and Sora will be able to convince her otherwise but first...SNOW-CONES 8D!!! This part of the story will be concluded in the next chapter: **Mother Kairi Part II.**

* * *

**Mistress: **YESS!! After days and restless nights of typing away at the keyboard I'm FINALLY finished with this chapter! Now before some of you go off saying 'Mistress it's been like ages since you've updated' let me give you the rundown of why I've been so busy!

**One**: I had exams for two weeks and I needed to study (but now exams are over, school's out and I'm FREE for the summer XD) and **two**: I've been SICK for an entire week and I'm STILL sick since I'm updating now D:

But oh well, all my toil paid off and I'm finally finished with this chapter! Now all you gotta do is review

C'mon people send in those reviews and if I get enough reviews for this chapter, I'll update tomorrow 20/07/07 and that's a promise! So you know what you have to do; now press the magical purple button at the bottom of this page...c'mon u know u want that next chapter 8D

* * *


	15. Mother Kairi Part II

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: MOTHER KAIRI PART TWO**

"I can't believe that Kairi is gonna keep Lanseloth with her forever," Sora said.

Both Sora and Riku exited the Paopu Pastures Ice-cream Parlor after purchasing their frozen refreshments of ice cold shaved ice. Sora had gotten a Cotton Candy Passion: a unique flavor of shaved ice combining pink cotton-candy shaped shaved ice with the fruity yet delicious tang of Passion fruit juice; whereas Riku bought the Dynamitic Blue Fusion: another intriguing flavor of shaved ice which consisted of light blue shaved ice blended with dark blue shaved ice and enlightened with scrumptious blueberry juice.

While enjoying their delicious shaved ice refreshments, Riku and Sora decided to take a walk along the beach. The shores of Destiny Islands were vacant that morning due to the waves. During the month of February the waters circulating throughout the beaches were always vigorous and quite dangerous to swim in especially for professional swimmers and surfers living on the island so no islander dared to come down to the beach in such critical conditions.

But despite the rough waters the refreshing sea breezes always made it a pleasure to walk along the beaches.

Riku and Sora enjoyed their walk on the beachside, drinking/eating their cups of shaved ice and chatting amongst themselves with the wind beating against their faces. Taking another sip from his cup, Riku snorted at Sora's last remark about Kairi.

"If you ask me that was the most bogus thing that Kairi's ever done," Riku said, "I know Kairi loves Lanseloth but come on! Lanseloth is a _sea_ turtle! He belongs in the _sea_. He needs to go back into the ocean so that he can be back in his natural habitat. Besides eventually Lanseloth will feel the need to the return to the sea since it's natural for green sea turtles to return to the water after their birth,"

"Maybe you should tell Kairi this once she's cooled down," Sora suggested.

Riku shrugged. "Meh! Knowing Kairi she might just yell at me again," Riku stated flatly.

"Well you never know until you try," Sora said.

Riku shrugged again. He returned to slurping at his shaved ice until something along the beach caught his eyes. Two large silhouettes were acknowledged from far. Their forms belonged to two adult Chelonia mydas turtles that had come up to the shore. One of the turtles was a male with its concave plastron (bottom shell) and tail which was fatter and bigger than the other turtle's which was a female.

While the male adult remained in the water, its female mate slithered onto the sands. Emerald green optics scanned the beachside as the female stared carefully at every corner of the beach

Riku stopped Sora. "What Riku?" Sora inquired looking to his friend questionably. "Sora look at that!" Riku answered. He gestured a finger forward and showed Sora the female adult Chelonia mydas on the beach. The female had abandoned looking around the beach and was now making her way across the sands.

The female stopped moving when her flippers trudged a vast hole in the sand which previously was her egg nest.

Using her hind flippers the female dug through her old nest searching for something which she prayed was hidden in the sands. However much to the female's desperate search, she found nothing.

Her flippers clutched nothing but air and this news brought sadness to the female. The female released a strident snivel which immediately alerted her mate. The male adult slithered onto the shore and met his despondent mate. The male looked to the female with questioning eyes that were as blue as the sea. The female merely moaned a sad response and shook her lizard-like neck sadly. Upon hearing the news from his mate, the male adult gave a harsh snarl but despite his disappointment, his eyes softened as he soothingly licked the cheeks of his female companion giving her a reassuring look. The female cooed tenderly and expressed her gratitude towards her mate by rubbing her face against his cheeks in affection. The male adult then nudged the female motioning for the two of them to return to the water. The female bobbed her head, watching her mate slowly slither to the water but not before looking at her. With one last pitiful glimpse back at the empty gap that use to be her nest, the female followed her mate and together both adult turtles plunged back into the raging sea and disappeared.

When both turtles were gone, Sora turned to Riku. "Were those----"

"Yup those were green sea turtles just like Lanseloth though those two were adults," Riku said.

"That's funny. What are two adult sea turtles doing back on shore after nesting season especially at this time of day?" Sora asked. The obvious answer struck him like a bolt of lightning. "Unless...Riku you don't think----"Sora began but Riku answered his question.

"Yup," Riku answered, "I bet those two adult turtles appearing have something to do with Lanseloth. C'mon Sora, we gotta tell Kairi this. I bet she's at the pier."

Grabbing Sora's hand Riku dragged him down the beach heading for the pier.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the beach, Kairi was sitting alone at the pier. She held the fishbowl containing Lanseloth safely ontop of her lap while staring languorously out into the far regions of the ocean. The sea was still vacant except for a minority of cruise line ships and the occasional marine animals that had come up to swim on the surface of the water.

"The nerve of those guys telling me that I'm NOT Lanseloth's mommy when I am!" Kairi grumbled, recalling the previous argument she had with her friends, "and they call themselves my friends. I'll show them! I'll show them all!"

Lanseloth looked up at Kairi worriedly. "It's alright Lanseloth; you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine," Kairi told the turtle, giving him a reassuringly smile. Lanseloth cooed happily and did a back-flip inside of his fishbowl. Kairi beamed at Lanseloth. She looked out into the sea when something intriguing caught her eye.

"Oh look Lanseloth, more sea turtles!" Kairi shouted gesturing out into the ocean. In a particular part of the ocean, there were schools of Chelonia mydas (green sea turtles) swimming above the surface of the water. There were even newborn, baby sea turtles similar to Lanseloth playing with each other while their parents, the adult turtles, examined the area for food. One baby turtle even swam up to the pier. The turtle was a girl and her yellow eyes gleamed brightly as she waved a flipper to Lanseloth.

"Look Lanseloth, another turtle like you. She seems rather friendly," Kairi said. Lanseloth bobbed his head in agreement as he beamed at the female baby turtle. The female cooed to Lanseloth, splashing her flippers playfully and urging him to come out and play with her.

Lanseloth flapped his flippers together excitedly and cooed back to the female turtle. Swimming up to the edge of the fishing-bowl, Lanseloth took a chance and jumped out of the fishbowl. He would have made it into the ocean if Kairi hadn't grabbed him the moment he had jumped out.

"Lanseloth what do you thing you're doing! Bad turtle!" Kairi snapped waving her finger at Lanseloth. Lanseloth groaned. He looked at the girl turtle who sniveled disappointedly when Lanseloth didn't come out to play with her. A male adult turtle, apparently the female's father swam up to his youngling and motioned her away from the pier. With a final glance to Lanseloth the girl turtle waved him a farewell before swimming off behind her parent. Lanseloth moaned as he watched in dismal as the female turtle left him.

"What's the matter Lanseloth? Are you hungry again?" Kairi inquired looking at Lanseloth worriedly. Lanseloth merely shook his head at Kairi's query, staring enviously far out into the sea where all the other baby green sea turtles were playing freely. Noticing the look of despondence on the turtle's face, Kairi immediately realized what the problem was.

"I get it. You wanted to go play with the other turtle, didn't you?" Kairi said.

Lanseloth nodded his head slowly. Kairi heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry Lanseloth but you couldn't go play with the turtle. You belong here on land...with me," Kairi said. Lanseloth groaned. Kairi forced a smile and looked at Lanseloth comfortingly. "Tell you what Lanseloth I'll make it up to you," Kairi said, "I'll take you out to the ocean on my dad's yacht but not today since the waters are too rough. H-how does that sound?"

At hearing the word 'ocean' Lanseloth's mood changed and the young turtle returned to his usual cherry self. This made Kairi feel much better and she lovingly kissed Lanseloth on the cheeks as she placed him back inside his fishbowl.

"Well, well, well isn't it the pretty pink princess Kairi!" said a crude voice.

Kairi bluntly rolled her eyes. The voice belonged to Mitchell. He was standing behind Kairi on the pier with Butch and Cassidy obediently at his side as usual.

"Oh it's just you Mitchell," Kairi said boredly, "and I see you brought back your goons _Batch_ and _Nasty_!"

"It's Butch and Cassidy!" Butch corrected.

"Whatever," Kairi drawled.

"Nice comeback cherry-head," Mitchell teased.

"That's the least I could say for you Mitchell. By the way, nice nose-cast," Kairi said pointing out the blood-stained bandages wrapped around Mitchell's nose. Mitchell's cheeks turned red and he fumed at Kairi.

"Well I wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for you!" Mitchell bellowed.

"That's what you get for taking over my friend's treehouse and trying to hurt Lanseloth," Kairi argued.

"Hey it's not my fault that your turtle is so puny and defenseless besides who died and made you head bully, huh? There's only room on Destiny Island for one strong kid and I ain't getting showed-up by a sissy girl like you," Mitchell said.

"Yeah," chorused Butch and Cassidy.

Kairi sighed. "Look I know you three are busy being heartless jerks but I have no time for this," Kairi said, "I'm outta here!"

Jumping to her feet, Kairi made a chance to walk away but the moment she stepped off, Kairi was stopped by Butch and Cassidy.

"Wait just a second here Kairi. I've got a bone to pick with you and neither you nor your turtle are leaving until the score is settled," Mitchell said, a conniving sneer playing at his lips.

Mitchell then snapped his fingers and at once, Butch and Cassidy both advanced on Kairi cracking their knuckles as they approached her with gleaming faces. Kairi took a step backwards and clutched tightly to Lanseloth's fishbowl.

"Oh no," Kairi muttered.

"Oh yes," Mitchell sneered, "Butch GRAB HER!"

"With pleasure boss," Butch said. Butch grabbed hold of Kairi's arms and held her down tightly. Cassidy; on the other hand snatched Lanseloth's fishing-bowl and _tossed_ it down the pier much to Kairi's dismay. Fortunately the fishbowl didn't break/roll into the ocean and instead landed safely at Mitchell's feet.

However Mitchell didn't seem to bother with the fishbowl for he was too busy grinning evilly at Kairi. Now both Butch and Cassidy were holding Kairi down and held her up to Mitchell.

Mitchell's evil grin widened at the look of fear hinted on Kairi's face and he cracked his knuckles at her.

"Ha-Ha! Now let's see how you like it with a broken nose!" Mitchell growled.

"NO!" Kairi shouted. Drawing back a clenched fist, Mitchell went to punch Kairi's face when something hard and _cold _collided with the back of his neck.

"OW! Who threw that!" Mitchell bellowed angrily.

"Oops! Sorry Mitchell! Did my giant-sized cup of shaved ice hit you're your big head? My bad!" Riku's voice taunted.

He was accompanied by Sora who was sniggering at Mitchell as he and Riku arrived at the pier.

Mitchell growled and glared furiously at Riku and Sora. Kairi was relieved.

"Riku! Sora!" Kairi called to her two friends.

"What are you two dweebs doing here?!" Mitchell growled.

"Why do you think we're here Mitch? We're here to save Kairi," Riku stated.

"You probably would have figured that out if only you had a brain Mitchell," Sora taunted.

Mitchell growled at Sora and his face turned so red, he looked like a giant cherry. "Grr! Why you---I'll make you pay for that porcupine-head!" Mitchell snarled. He turned to Butch and Cassidy. "Butch! Cassidy! Forget Kairi! Get them instead!" Mitchell ordered pointing at Sora and Riku.

Both Butch and Cassidy pushed Kairi aside as they raced at Sora and Riku.

"Uh oh! Here comes double trouble," Sora said.

"Give them what's coming to them Sora," Riku said.

Sora tossed his cup of shaved ice at Butch and the object collided hardly with the bully's face causing Butch to trip and bump into his brother.

"Ha! Bullseye!" Sora cheered.

Now both Butch and Cassidy lay on their backs glaring at Sora and Riku. "Way to go Butch. You're such a klutz!" Cassidy snarled at his brother. Butch ignored his brother's crude remark as he wiped shaved ice out of his eye, licking the flavoured ice off his hands.

"Mmm Lemon-Cherry shaved ice," Butch said.

"Wrong! It's Cotton Candy Passion," Sora corrected.

"Nice try," Riku said folding his fists.

"Oh no!" Butch screamed.

"You!" Cassidy shoved off his brother and charged at Riku, aiming a punch at his face. Riku skillfully evaded Cassidy's punch and trapped his hand within his. Cassidy's eyes widened.

"What the---"

"You call that a punch!" Riku said, squeezing Cassidy's hand. "I'll show you a punch," Cassidy could only groan as Riku's clenched fist collided with the side of his face sending him staggering back onto the pier.

"Hey! No one hits my brother and gets away with it!" snarled Butch. The bully ran at Riku readying himself to punch him but Riku was one step ahead of the attack.

"Sora!" Riku called. Riku bended forward and Sora rolled over his back just in time to side-kick Butch in the stomach. Butch was knocked backward and fell ontop of his brother Cassidy who was just getting up.

"Alright! We did it!" Riku cheered slapping Sora a high-five.

Kairi cheered too. Mitchell on the other hand slapped his forehead.

"Some goons you two are! You're so weak!" Mitchell growled kicking Butch and Cassidy who were already in pain.

In the meantime, Sora had picked up Lanseloth's fallen fishbowl. "You alright Lanseloth?" Sora asked peering at Lanseloth inside of the fishbowl.

Lanseloth nodded his head dizzily at Sora as he removed him from the bowl.

"I guess the score is even now since we beat your goons, eh Mitchell?" Riku said to Mitchell.

"Not quite," Mitchell said. Right behind Mitchell was Kairi and without warning, Mitchell turned and wickedly pushed Kairi off of the pier and into the raging waters of the sea.

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted to his fallen friend while clutching a distressed Lanseloth. Riku glared daggers at Mitchell who was too busy laughing at the drowning Kairi to take notice of him.

"Mitchell YOU CREEP!" Riku shouted angrily.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! Vengeance IS SWEET! _Now_ we're even Riku. I just hope that lil miss pretty pink princess down there knows how to swim cause she's gonna need it! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mitchell cackled scandalously. Butch and Cassidy, whom had finally recovered from their beating, stood next to Mitchell and were laughing at Kairi along with him. Riku gritted his teeth and made a move to beat Mitchell, Butch and Cassidy all into the ground but Sora placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Let me at em Sora!" Riku growled.

"No Riku don't! Those losers aren't worth it," Sora said.

"Us the losers...HA! The only loser here porcupine-head is the pretty-pink-princess in the water!" Mitchell snapped.

Sora frowned.

"Well I'd love to see your girly friend drown but we've gotta go to my dad's restaurant. He's serving turtle soup today!" Mitchell said teasingly shooting a sneering glance at Lanseloth who cringed at the words 'turtle' and 'soup'.

Mitchell laughed heartlessly. "C'mon guys let's leave these two losers to their crying," Mitchell taunted walking off infront. Butch and Cassidy nudged each other and laughed as they followed Mitchell.

Riku and Sora could do nothing else but glare at Mitchell, Butch and Cassidy as the three left the pier; faces gleaming with triumph. Once the three bullies were out of sight, Riku growled and stomped his feet angrily.

"Darn it Sora you should've let me _murderlize_ () those jerks!" Riku said.

"Forget about them Riku! We gotta help Kairi," Sora said urgently. The two boys (with Lanseloth held in Sora's hands) ran to the edge of the pier and peered into the water.

There they found Kairi who was clinging for her life on the timber pier leg as the waves crashed forcefully against her body.

"Kairi!" Riku shouted.

"Sora! Riku! Help me!" Kairi yelled to her friends. 'Great now I know how Riku felt the last time' Kairi thought.

"Hold on tight Kairi I'm coming to get you!" Sora shouted.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked watching Sora taking off his T-shirt.

Sora stopped midway between pulling his shirt over his head and gave Riku a weird look. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to save Kairi," Sora replied flatly.

"No Sora don't! It's too dangerous," Riku said warningly.

"Too dangerous? Riku I've saved you from a similar situation once and I barely broke a sweat," Sora said.

"Yeah but----" Riku was cut off by a high-pitched scream from below the pier. Immediately Sora and Riku turned their attention to Kairi in the water. She was still hugged up against the pier leg but the sea was darkening and the waves were becoming more violet making it harder for Kairi to hold on. But that was not the problem...things got worse. A strong wave suddenly washed up against the pier colliding hardly with Kairi. The freezing waters stung numbly against Kairi's skin and at that moment the four-year-old lost all feeling in her fingers and her body was driven beneath the water.

"KAIRI!" Riku yelled.

"NOW can I go save her unless you've gotta BETTER idea," Sora said.

"You're---right," Riku said sadly, "Go save Kairi Sora and be careful."

"Don't worry about me. I'm a professional!" Sora said proudly, "Here take Lanseloth!"

Sora handed the distressful Lanseloth to Riku and he took the turtle into his hands. Pulling off his shirt completely, Sora took a deep breath and plunged headfirst into the raging sea water. He came to the surface seconds later and Sora stayed afloat while scouting the ocean for signs of Kairi; who had suddenly vanished from the surface.

"KAIRI! KAIRI! KAIRI where are you?" Sora shouted to the sea.

"SORA I'm over here!" answered Kairi's voice. The sea had carried her _**far**_ out and now Kairi floated on the surface of the water trying her best to keep herself afloat with the coarse waves against her.

Sora spun around wildly. He had heard Kairi's voice respond but the water made it hard for him to depict where she was. Squinting his eyes against the tide Sora scanned the seas until azure eyes met azure eyes when he alas spotted Kairi.

"Whoa! How did Kairi get all the way out there?" Sora inquired.

"It must have been the tide," Riku answered, "the tide is carrying her out to sea. Sora HURRY!"

Sora inhaled a breath and dove underwater. Beneath the surface the waters were less rough and easier to swim through so Sora remained submerged as he swam out to Kairi. When he spotted the shadow of Kairi's feet dangling below the water Sora resurfaced and came face to face with Kairi. Kairi looked at Sora in relief. "Sora," she sighed.

"Quick! Kairi take my hand!" Sora ordered outstretching a hand to Kairi. Kairi numbly grabbed hold of Sora's hand and Sora pulled her up to his bare chest, hugging her tightly. (**A/N:** Aw, isn't that sweet covers ears from the screaming Sora/Kairi fans)

"Are you okay Kairi?" Sora asked concernedly.

"I don't know. My whole body feels cold," Kairi said shivering in Sora's arms. "Sora I'm scared," Kairi added fearfully staring up at Sora with frightened blue eyes.

"Don't worry Kairi I got ya," Sora said reassuringly.

Sora started swimming back to the pier holding tightly onto Kairi pulling her back with him.

"YAY! Sora did it! He saved Kairi!" Riku cheered waving to Sora and Kairi swimming his way. Lanseloth was also relieved by the two's safe return and clapped his flippers blissfully. However something in the water caught Lanseloth's attention and the turtle stopped his clapping and instead began griping and biting Riku's fingers to get his attention.

"Ouch! Lanseloth what's wrong?" Riku asked looking to Lanseloth.

Lanseloth extended his long neck and pointed out to sea. Riku looked in the direction that the sea turtle was pointing to and that's when he realized what Lanseloth was fussing about.

It was a tidal wave. Between the seas's continuous wrestling a giant wave was born from the vigorous waters and hovered above Kairi and Sora who were almost to the pier. Riku's jaw dropped.

"SORA! KAIRI! LOOK OUT!!!" Riku shouted.

"Huh?" Kairi and Sora glanced up behind them just in time to notice the giant dangerous wave of water towering above their heads. Kairi shrieked and prodded Sora's shoulder, urging him to swim faster. "SORA HURRY!" Kairi yelled.

"I'm trying!" Sora yelled back. The spiky brunette quickened his pace and paddled as fast as he could towards the pier though it was fairly difficult to do so with the added weight of Kairi on his arm.

However… Sora was almost near the pier when the wave decided to strike. The next thing Kairi and Sora knew the wave came crashing down upon them, their bodies were enveloped in the waters rush and both kids were driven deep beneath the water.

"SORA! KAIRI!" Riku called. No response came from either of his two friends, the only source of sound coming from the continuous clash of the raging waves, but then...air bubbles formed on the surface of the water and then there was a loud SPLASH before Sora emerged from the water gasping for air.

"Sora!" Riku shouted.

"Ri---ku---ku!" Sora coughed wiping water off his face. He swam over to the pier where Riku extended a helpful hand and pulled Sora onto the pier. When he was finally out of the water, Sora flopped down on his back his chest rising and dropping with ever tired breath he took. Riku got on his knees at Sora's side.

"Are you alright Sora?" Riku asked his friend.

"Ye---Yeah! I'm fine," Sora panted.

"Did you save Kairi?" Riku asked.

"Yup!" Sora answered, "She's right here!" Sora raised his right arm expecting to find Kairi but instead of the red-head Sora found a crimson-orange sea-crab dangling from his hand with its sharp pincers clamped around his wrist. Sora's eyes bulged out of their sockets at he gawked at the crab. "You're not Kairi!" Sora yelled. The crimson crab narrowed its pitch black eyes and glared at Sora. Then unexpectedly the crab attacked Sora. It sprang onto Sora's face and attached itself to his nose its giant pincers clamped up his nostrils. Sora's nose burned, its hue turning pink from the surging pain, and the spiky-haired brunette screamed loudly while pulling desperately at the crab trying to yank it off his nose. Sweat dripped at the side of Riku's face as he stared blankly at the frustrated Sora rolling around on the pier with the vicious crab still clinging to his nose.

When he finally managed to tear the crab off of from him Sora held the tiny creature away from his face.

"Sora where's Kairi?" Riku questioned Sora looking at him impassively.

"Uh..." Sora stared at his right hand where he held the sea-crab and then he looked out into the rampant ocean. "I think Kairi might still be in the ocean," Sora replied innocently pointing at the water.

Riku smacked his forehead. "Sora! I thought you said that you'd SAVE Kairi!" Riku yelled.

"I did Riku but how was I supposed to know that a big giant wave was gonna pop out of nowhere and attack us? I'm not psychic y'know!" Sora retorted.

Riku sighed. "Listen Sora arguing with each other is not gonna solve anything," Riku said reasonably, "Kairi is STILL out there and we need to find her before it's too late but----"Riku glanced out into the sea. "I don't see Kairi anywhere," Riku muttered.

"Hmm. She should have surfaced after the wave had hit us like me," Sora said, "Try calling out to her maybe she'll respond,"

"KAIRI!" Riku yelled to the sea, "KAIRI! KAIRI WHERE ARE YOU? ANSWER ME!"

"She's not answering Sora," Riku told Sora after minutes of calling Kairi's name repeatedly, worry hinted in his voice.

"Keep trying Riku. She's gotta be out there somewhere!" Sora said. "KAIRI!" Sora shouted.

"KAIRI!!!" Riku bellowed.

Still no response came from Kairi, the only sound that could be heard was the rhythm of intense waves crashing against themselves. While Riku and Sora continued to call out to Kairi, Lanseloth looked out into the ocean.

_Kawi? _()

There was no sign of Kairi anywhere however unlike Riku and Sora, Lanseloth spotted Kairi. Kairi was floating on the surface of water along the far regions of the sea but now she was unconscious.

The impact from the previous wave had knocked her out cold and the red-head drifted aimlessly, with half of her face submerged in water and the rest of her body slumped over like a fish after death.

Lanseloth jerked his head and tried to alert Sora and Riku that he had found Kairi however neither of the boys paid him any attention.

Lanseloth even tried nipping at Riku's fingers (since he was still holding him) but he was rewarded with a harsh remark from the lavender-haired child.

"Not now Lanseloth! I can't play with now. Kairi's in trouble and we need to find her," Riku said smugly.

Lanseloth inwardly groaned. _Finding Kairi_ was exactly what he was trying to tell them but no one would listen to the poor turtle. Lanseloth reverted his attention back to Kairi.

She was still floating on the water but then suddenly her body sunk deeper into the water and Kairi was taken underwater.

Lanseloth's eyes widened. _KAWI!_

_Don't worry Lanseloth, as your mommy I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you, I promise. _

Kairi's words echoed in Lanseloth's mind. She had promised him that no matter what happened she would always protect him.

But Kairi didn't reflect the day when she herself would need the protection. Lanseloth furrowed his face and his eyes burned with seriousness and determination. Fine! If no one else was going to take him seriously then he was gonna take matters into his own hands/flippers.

But first Lanseloth had to get himself free; he was still being held by Riku. The turtle pondered about what his next course of action was going to be and then an idea popped inside his head.

Opening his mouth the widest he could have mustered, Lanseloth bit Riku HARD...this time actually puncturing his flesh.

"Ouch Lanseloth!" Riku cried. His grip around Lanseloth loosened and the turtle ceased this chance to break free. Lanseloth jumped out of Riku's hand and dived into the water.

"Oh no! I dropped Lanseloth!" Riku shouted.

Lanseloth surfaced the water and using his hind flippers to push himself, the sea turtle started swimming out into the sea.

"Lanseloth come back! GET BACK HERE!" Riku yelled behind Lanseloth. Lanseloth simply ignored Riku's rants and still continued to swim further into the ocean bypassing the violent waves.

"What's that crazy turtle up to?" Riku questioned.

"I think he's going to save Kairi," Sora answered, "GO LANSELOTH!"

"WHAT! Is Lanseloth crazy? He's a _baby_ turtle! How's he gonna save Kairi by himself?" Riku asked.

"Beats me!" Sora said now sitting at the edge of the pier, poking the crab which he still held in his hand much the crustacean's annoyance. Meanwhile in the water Lanseloth had swam all the way out into the deep-sea. Being the marine animal that he was, Lanseloth was able to evade the aggressive waves and now Lanseloth swam in circles above the spot where Kairi was previously floating before she sunk into the water. Lanseloth then plunged into the water and had a look below. Beneath the ocean the most he could see was the orange-brown sand at the bottom of the sea in addition to the various assortments of seaweeds and algae growing from it.

There were also many schools of different types of fishes swimming about their underwater sea kingdom. There were guppies and other tiny fishes that swam together in congregation, avoiding the larger fishes as they went on their merry ways. There was also a brotherhood of swordfishes that were swimming alongside each other; their sharp noses clashed together in combat. One lone jellyfish swam about the place simply minding his/her own business. Starfishes lay basking in the warm of the light from the surface and opposite the starfishes were three baby seahorses. While their parents went out to gather small larvae fishes and amphipods such as mysids (sea-lice) for them to feed on, the baby seahorses played amongst themselves. The brothers raced against each other inside of tunnels encrusted into a pair of clumped rocks while their sister, the only female among the three siblings, watched clusters of bubble formations emit from a hole in the sand, her tail wagging blissfully with every bubble blown and popped in her face. Lanseloth swam up to the seahorse siblings. At first the seahorses were startled by Lanseloth's sudden appearance but afterwards they calmed down and welcomed the sea-turtle.

_Have you seen a wittle girl anywhere?_ Lanseloth questioned the three seahorses. The seahorse siblings looked at one another before looking to Lanseloth and nodding their heads. Lanseloth clapped his flippers gleefully.

_Weally? Tell me where she is._ Lanseloth cooed to the seahorses.

The seahorse siblings pointed their necks in one direction. Lanseloth looked in the direction where the seahorses were pointing in and his heart did a back-flip when he saw what he was looking for. In the far distance hovering down into the water was Kairi. Lanseloth's eyes lit up.

_Kawi!_ Lanseloth thanked the three seahorse siblings. The seahorse siblings neighed a 'You're welcome' to Lanseloth and neighed him farewell as he swam off to help Kairi. Kairi hovered in the water. Despite her eyes being closed tightly, Kairi was still much alive though her body combated between consciousness and oblivion.

'_I...I feel so weak...so...cold_,' Kairi thought, '_Tidus...Wakka...Selphie...Riku...Sora...Lanseloth?_'

Kairi opened one eye and stared feebly to her right. Something was tugging at her shirt-sleeve.

It was Lanseloth.

The sea-turtle had bit into Kairi's shirt sleeve and with all of his strength, he attempted to pull Kairi up to the surface.

_Lanseloth._ That was the last thought on Kairi's mind before her entire body shut down.

Everything blackened around Kairi and she lost all consciousness.

Lanseloth sensed Kairi's unconsciousness and he panicked.

_Oh no! Kawi hang on!_

Lanseloth pulled harder at Kairi's shirt sleeve but it was no use. Unfortunately for Lanseloth he was too small. His physical strength was WEAK and incapable of pulling Kairi back to the surface. But Lanseloth had to do something. He knew he had to get Kairi to safety but the problem was how. He needed help.

_Help! Somebody please help me!_ Lanseloth moaned loudly.

His moans of plead traveled throughout the oceanic kingdom. At first no one came to Lanseloth's aid but then the turtle's prays were answered when he noticed a looming shadow heading his way.

To Lanseloth's amazement, it was another baby turtle like himself. Infact it was the same girl turtle he had seen before. Lanseloth called out to the girl turtle trying to get her attention. When the girl turtle finally noticed Lanseloth, she swam up to him with a giddy smile on her face.

The girl turtle cooed at Lanseloth flirtatiously and even swam behind him and bit his tail persuading him to play with her.

As much as he would have loved to play with the girl turtle, Lanseloth couldn't at the moment. Lanseloth shook his head at the girl turtle and looked her squarely inthe eye with a serious face. He pointed a flipper at Kairi.

_Help! Need help! Please help me!_ Lanseloth cooed. The girl turtle tilted her head and looked at Lanseloth confusedly.

_Help me! Help!_ Lanseloth repeated. It took awhile before the girl turtle fully understood what Lanseloth was trying to tell her. The girl turtle licked Lanseloth on his face and nodding her head understandably, she left him and...swam away!

Lanseloth's jaw hung open.

_WAIT!_ Lanseloth called after the girl turtle but she was already gone.

Lanseloth groaned.

_Now what?_

Lanseloth looked back at Kairi. The little girl's face was becoming pale as a ghost's. Lanseloth grabbed hold of Kairi's shirt sleeve again and this time tugged harder, mustering all the strength that he had in him.

_GOTTA HELP KAWI!_ Lanseloth screamed in his mind. _BUT...I NEED HELP!_

Lanseloth continued to hold on tightly to Kairi's shirt sleeve; his mind was concentrating fully on getting Kairi to safety... but his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of low moaning in the far distance. One moan was accompanied by another and then another.

Lanseloth turned in the direction the moans were coming from and that's when he saw the shadows of thousands of creatures coming his way. Lanseloth froze where he was; frightened that the newcomers may be dangerous predators but when the creatures came into the light, Lanseloth's heart flipped and his face brightened with relief.

It was a school of Chelonia mydas turtles and the school was led by the girl turtle who waved to Lanseloth as she approached him alongwith the school. Lanseloth beamed at the girl turtle and nodded his thanks to her.

This was just the type of _assistance_ he needed.

"Where are they?" Riku asked. He had joined Sora (who was still poking the crab after SO LONG) sitting at the edge of the pier and was staring out into the ocean.

By that time the waves had calmed down and the water return to its natural serenity.

Despite this, Kairi had yet to return to the surface and Riku was becoming restless.

"Sora I'm beginning to think that Kairi didn't make it," Riku said worriedly.

"Don't say that Riku! Besides Kairi is going to be fine because I'm sure Lanseloth must have saved her," Sora said calmly.

He was rewarded with Riku smacking him behind the head with a paper fan that he had pulled out of nowhere. "How can you be so incredible dense Sora!" Riku yelled, "A turtle CAN'T save Kairi,"

"Duh! Of course _a_ turtle can't save Kairi," Sora said rubbing the spot where Riku had hit him, "but a whole bunch of them can,"

"Sora that's ridiculous!" Riku said rolling his eyes at Sora.

"No it's not Riku," Sora said calmly, "just take a look over there!"

Sora pointed out into the ocean where a luminous shadow loomed over a particular spot. There was a big surge of water followed by a loud SPLASH and then the shadow started to resurface to the water revealing a school of green sea-turtles. There were over one thousand Chelonia mydas of every shape, size, age and gender amongst the school and they were all clumped together carrying something or _someone _ontop their backs.

Riku peered closely at the person suspended on the turtles' backs and to Riku's surprise, the person that the turtles were carrying was _Kairi_.

Kairi was still in a comatose state and the turtles all made sure to get her to safety and leading the school of turtles was Lanseloth. The baby sea-turtle was at the front of the group alongside his new turtle friend, the girl turtle, leading them towards the beach. Lanseloth waved a flipper at Riku and Sora as he and the turtle school passed them near the pier.

Riku's jaw hung open and he rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"Pinch me Sora. I must be dreaming," Riku said with a dazed expression. Sora held the crab up to Riku's hand and it pinched Riku's flesh with its pincers.

"Ouch! I didn't say for _you_ to pinch me!" Riku yelled at the crab. The crab stared at Riku blankly. Riku sighed.

"I can't believe that Lanseloth saved Kairi. He ACTUALLY saved Kairi," Riku said.

"Yes he did. WAY TO GO LANSELOTH!" Sora cheered waving back to Lanseloth. "Speaking of which..." Sora whacked Riku behind his head with his own paper fan. "That's for hitting me!" Sora yelled. Riku rubbed his head.

"Okay I guess I deserved that," Riku said.

"Yup," Sora said crossing his arms and the crab mimicked Sora's actions by crossing its pincers over its abdomen.

Riku looked to the shore. "Looks like Lanseloth led the other turtles to the beach," Riku said.

"Well then let's go. We gotta make sure that Kairi is okay," Sora said.

Riku nodded. "Yeah. C'mon," Riku said. He and Sora left the pier and ran to the shoreline.

* * *

_Kairi?_

_Kairi...?_

Kairi groaned and opened her bright eyes to the light of the sunset sun which hovered above the ocean upon the horizon. Kairi blinked her eyes and looked around her current surroundings.

She remembered previously that she had been drowning in the intense ocean waters and now she was lying down on the shores of the beach with her cheeks pressed against the lukewarm sands.

Something soft was draped over her shoulders and glancing at the object Kairi realized that it was a dark blue towel. The cherry-head rose up a little and sat with her legs hugged up to her chest staring out into the ocean.

_How did I end up here?_ Kairi thought.

"I see that you're finally awake," said Riku. He suddenly appeared before Kairi. Kairi wasn't surprised. She was happy to see Riku and smiled at him as he sat beside her.

"Hey Riku," Kairi muttered.

"Hey," Riku answered, "How are you feeling?"

"Good. My head's a bit achy but I'm fine," Kairi answered, '"Riku what happened to me?"

"Don't you remember? Mitchell had pushed you into the water and Sora tried to save you but then you guys got hit by a giant wave and you were knocked out cold," Riku explained, "but the good news is that you're safe now and you're A okay,"

Kairi nodded her head. "Umm Riku where's Sora?" Kairi asked, noticing that the familiar spiky-brunette wasn't around.

"Sora's playing with his new friend," Riku half-laughed pointing to Sora.

Sora was seated on the beach deeply engrossed in a competitive game of Tic-Tac-Toe against the red crab from previously who Sora had now christened 'Mr. Crabs'.

"Okay. Your turn Mr. Crabs," Sora said with his trademark goofy grin plastered broadly across his face. Mr. Crabs folded his pincers and pondered about his next move. Sora had drawn an 'X' on the top corner of the Tic-Tac-Toe box whereas Mr. Crabs had placed an 'O' within the centre square. Mr. Crabs snapped his pincers in frustration before crudely drawing an 'O' in the bottom-left square. Sora immediately retaliated this move by drawing another 'X' in the top-centre square.

"HA! You're finished Mr. Crabs! One more move and I'll win!" Sore cheered; his cheesy grin widening. Mr. Crabs shot Sora a crude look of annoyance as he looked to the Tic-Tac-Toe box.

"What's the matter Mr. Crabs? Don't know what to do next? Tell you what I'll give you a chance to forfeit now cause after your turn I'm gonna beat you and be the winner!" Sora said tauntingly. Mr. Crabs clenched his pincers and shook them angrily at Sora. The crab then turned his attention back to the Tic-Tac-Toe box and thought about his next move though it was hard to concentrate with Sora hovering over his back grinning like a maniac. However in one move, Mr. Crabs won the match. He drew another 'O' with his pincers on the top-right square making it Tic-Tac-Toe three-in-a-row diagonally.

Mr. Crabs looked at Sora deviously. The look on the boy's face was enough to make the crab laugh for Sora sat goggling at the Tic-Tac-Toe box with his mouth hanging open and her hands pulling at his already untidy hair.

"But...But I had it! I HAD it! I was positive that I was gonna win!" Sora whined, his lower lip quivering. Mr. Crabs pointed a pincer at Sora and sniggered at the look of loss on his face. Sora pouted at Mr. Crabs but then he sighed.

"I guess you win AGAIN Mr. Crabs," Sora said, "Y'know for a crab you're really good at Tic-Tac-Toe,"

Mr. Crabs nodded at Sora and snapped his pincers at him, tugging at the sleeve of his T-shirt.

"What?" Sora asked looking at Mr. Crabs confusedly.

Mr. Crabs tapped his tiny legs impatiently, clapping his pincers and holding them up to Sora.

"Oh I get it," Sora said understandably. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a bar of chocolate wrapped in gold foil. (A/N: Is it me or does Sora tend to hold a lot of candy in his pockets?)

Unwrapping the chocolate, Sora broke off half and handed it to Mr. Crabs.

"Here's the chocolate that I promised you Mr. Crabs," Sora said, "after beating me at _fifteen_ rounds of Tic-Tac-Toe you deserve it,"

Mr. Crabs snapped his pincers.

"Alright! You beat me at _twenty_ games, happy?' Sora corrected. Mr. Crab gave a satisfied nod and snatching the bar of chocolate from Sora, he proceeded to nibbling greedily at the tasty candy. Sora shrugged his shoulders and ate the other half of the chocolate bar.

"So...Sora's been playing Tic-Tac-Toe with that crab this whole time?" Kairi asked watching Sora and Mr. Crabs.

"Yup," Riku answered, "and the sad part is he's lost every game they've played,"

"Think Sora did that on purpose?" Kairi asked.

"Not really," Riku answered cheekily. Kairi giggled.

"Bye! Bye Mr. Crabs! See you again next week!" Sora yelled behind Mr. Crabs. After devouring the whole half of the chocolate bar, Mr. Crabs decided to return to the sea and waved a pincer of farewell to Sora before jumping into the water. With his new crab-friend gone, Sora turned his attention to Kairi and when he noticed that she was wide awake Sora smiled brightly.

"Kairi you're finally awake!" Sora cheered running and hugging Kairi in relief, practically squeezing the life out of her.

"Geez Sora how long have I been asleep?" Kairi managed to choke between Sora's tight grip. Sora released Kairi and like, Riku, took a seat next to her. "You've been knocked out for hours Kairi," Sora explained, "we thought that you were never gonna wake up but you did and that's GREAT!"

Sora beamed at Kairi. Kairi blushed. "Um...Sora?" Kairi spoke softly.

"Yeah?" Sora looked to Kairi.

"Um...I'd like to thank you for saving me earlier," Kairi said. "it' was...sweet!" Kairi added with a blushing smile at Sora.

"You're welcome Kairi but if anyone deserves the thanks for saving you it's Lanseloth," Sora said truthfully.

"Lanseloth!?" Kairi repeated in shock.

"Yeah believe it or not Lanseloth was the one who really saved you," Riku said, "the little guy jumped into the ocean and minutes later he returned to the shore with you unharmed,"

"Wow. Lanseloth did all that for me," Kairi said.

"Of course he did," Riku said.

"You're his mommy after all," Sora said.

Kairi smiled. "Where is Lanseloth? I wanna thank my lil baby for saving me," Kairi said.

"Lanseloth is over there playing with those other turtles," Riku said pointing. In the shallow part of the water near the shores of the beach, Lanseloth was playing with ten more turtles like himself whose parent turtles had left them to go search for food again.

The turtle babies were all swimming about the water spraying each other with mouthfuls of water.

One turtle, the girl turtle, sprayed Lanseloth with water and bit him on his tail. Lanseloth didn't seem to mind this for he chased the female and bit her back on her tail playfully splashing water in her face which made her laugh.

"Lanseloth no! I thought I told him not to play with those other turtles," Kairi said angrily.

"Relax Kairi. Those turtles weren't hurt Lanseloth. Besides if it weren't for their help you wouldn't be here," Riku said.

"Riku's right Kairi. Lanseloth called those turtles and their mommies and daddies and they helped him rescue you," Sora said.

"Really?" Kairi said inquiringly and Riku and Sora both nodded. Kairi removed the towel from her back and rose to her feet.

She trudged across the sand and walked to the edge of the water, watching Lanseloth play with the other turtles. She was followed by Riku and Sora who stood at Kairi's side also looking out, observing the turtles' play.

Lanseloth clapped his hands blissfully. He had never had so much fun playing in his life.

He and his new turtle friends had abandoned their game of spraying one another with water and instead were playing a game of Marco Polo.

One turtle had closed his eyes and was cooing 'Marco' while the other turtles cooed 'Polo' and moved around the water trying to avoid the turtle with his eyes closed. This turtle was IT.

Having never played the game of Marco Polo before, Lanseloth was confused on what he was supposed to do so it didn't come as a surprise when the IT turtle tagged Lanseloth.

The IT turtle opened his eyes and clapped his flippers proudly when he tagged Lanseloth. Now Lanseloth was IT. Lanseloth clapped his flippers too.

He had figured out how to play Marco Polo and since he was IT he had a chance to redeem himself infront of his new turtle friends. Lanseloth was going to close his eyes and start his turn as IT when he noticed Kairi on the shore. Lanseloth swam over to Kairi smiling at her.

"There's my little hero," Kairi said beaming at Lanseloth, "Thank you so much Lanseloth," Kairi stroked Lanseloth soothingly and the turtle cooed and licked Kairi's fingers in return.

"Oh and thank you to all your little turtle friends too," Kairi added smiling at the other baby turtles that had followed Lanseloth after he had wandered over to Kairi. Kari lifted a hand to pet the closest turtle which was the girl turtle that was opposite Lanseloth however from the moment Kairi had raised her hand, the girl turtle cringed and immediately swam behind Lanseloth away from Kairi. The other baby turtles edged away too.

"What's the matter with all the babies? Don't they like me?" Kairi asked.

"Green sea turtles are an endangered species Kairi," Riku stated," they aren't use to being around humans so they' must be afraid of us,"

"Aw we're not dangerous lil guys," Kairi told the baby turtles. "Lanseloth tell your turtles buddies that they don't have to be scared of us," Kairi said. Lanseloth nodded and cooed to the other turtles, explaining to them that Kairi, Riku and Sora were his friends too and reassuring them that they were nice. The other turtles looked at Sora, Riku and Kairi uncertainly, still not convinced by what Lanseloth had said. The girl turtle, peered up at Kairi from behind Lanseloth's back but Lanseloth swam behind her and nudged her forward, pushing her before Kairi. "Oh!" Kairi stooped down in the shallow water and looked at the girl turtle as she stared up at her with her bright emerald eyes.

"Aw what a nice girl turtle. Is she one of your friends Lanseloth?" Kairi inquired. Lanseloth bobbed his head with a smile.

"Well hi there," Kairi greeted the girl turtle, pinching her cheeks. At first the girl turtle was frightened by this sudden gesture but she eventually grew fond of Kairi's touch when she started to massage her cheeks gently. The girl turtle cooed in delight and urged Kairi to continue massaging her cheeks and she even rolled over on her back so Kairi could rub her plastron (bottom-shell/tummy).

Kairi giggled as she rubbed the girl turtle's bottom-shell. The girl turtles laughed as Kairi gave her a belly-rub and clapped her flippers blissfully. "Aw your girl turtle friend is so adorable Lanseloth," Kairi giggled "she's like a little angel,"

"Maybe that should be her name. We should call her Angel," Sora suggested.

"That's a great idea. Angel is the perfect name for her," Riku said kneeling down beside Kairi and joining her in rubbing the girl turtle's plastron, much to the turtle's delight.

"Ha! I think she likes the name Angel," Kairi said, "so that's what we'll call her,"

The girl turtle, now named 'Angel' rolled back onto her stomach and playfully started nipping at Riku's finger in a playful and affectionate manner.

"What is with turtles and biting my fingers? I'm still recovering from Lanseloth's bite," Riku said raising his hands a little higher so Angel won't be able to reach them.

Though that didn't seem to stop her since Angel started bouncing herself, persistent to reach Riku's fingers. Riku sweatdropped.

"Aw she's SO cute!" Kairi squealed.

"No she's not, she's trying to bite me," Riku said.

"I think Angel just likes you Riku, isn't that right Angel?" Sora asked and Angel nodded her head, her eyes twinkling up at Riku. Riku breathed a sigh. "Great now I have a turtle girlfriend," Riku stated flatly.

Both Kairi and Sora laughed at Riku's remark. Lanseloth bit Angel's tail playfully and together the two turtles swam around Riku and Kairi and even had the gall to spray the two children with water.

"HEY!" Riku shouted, his face drenched in water.

"I think they only did that to play with us Riku," Kairi laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Riku splashed water on Lanseloth who gladly rewarded him by spraying his face down with water again. Now Riku stood with his entire face drenched with water and his sleek lavender locks so wet that they stuck to his face. Both Kairi and Sora stifled laughs as they looked at the annoyed look on Riku's face.

Lanseloth didn't hide his hilarity for the turtle pointed a flipper at Riku, rolling on the water laughing his shell off at Riku. Riku spat water from his mouth and pointed a finger at Lanseloth.

"Of course you realize, this means _war_," Riku said. Soon an all out war broke out between Riku and Lanseloth as the two playfully sprayed/splashed each other with water. Sora, Kairi and Angel just sat on the sidelines laughing at their two friends engaged in combat.

As for the rest of the turtle babies. Seeing how well Angel and Lanseloth were getting along with Riku, Sora and Kairi, the other baby turtles decided to give them a chance.

The other turtles swam around Riku's feet and started licking his toes as he stood in the water. "H-Hey! That tickles!" Riku laughed, falling back onto the water.

The remaining baby turtles ignored Riku's pleads and merely giggled amongst themselves as they continued to playfully lick Riku, tickling him from all sides now since he was down.

Sora and Kairi watched with amused faces as Riku rolled on the water clutching his stomach as he laughed scandalously from the repeated tickles he was receiving from the baby turtles.

Even Lanseloth and Angel had joined in on the action; both of them sprawled out ontop of Riku's stomach and were licking at his navel, making Riku laugh more with tears streaming from his eyes.

If anyone knew Riku, they would have known that he was VERY ticklish, especially by his navel. It was his one weakness.

"Should we join them?" Kairi giggled, looking to Sora while watching the laughing Riku guffawing loudly on the water with his feet suspended up in the air. Sora chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah! I think the turtles have tortured Riku enough," Sora laughed.

"Hey Sora!" a voice called.

Sora turned to the source of the voice and saw Selphie running along the beach towards him with Tidus and Wakka close behind her. Sora waved to his three friends.

"Hey Selph!" Sora shouted back. Selphie, Tidus and Wakka stopped simultaneously at Sora's feet and looked to him with tired and worrisome faces.

"Dude we got your message ya," Wakka panted.

"Is Kairi alright?" Selphie inquired concernedly.

"Don't worry you guys Kairi is perfectly fine," Sora replied pointing behind him.

Kairi peered from behind Sora's back and waved to Selphie and Wakka with an innocent smile. "Hey Selph. Hey Wakka," Kairi greeted.

"Oh Kairi thank goodness that you're okay," Selphie said embracing Kairi with a sense of reprieve.

"Ya you nearly gave us all heart-attacks ya," Wakka said.

Kairi smiled at Wakka and returned the hug to Selphie. However when Kairi glanced at Tidus, she felt her heart sink a little. The spiky-blonde hadn't spoken a word since his arrival with Selphie and Wakka and stood staring or more so _glaring_ at Kairi with his arms folded across his chest.

"H---Hey Tidus," Kairi stammered.

"Hey," Tidus said monotonously. "Just to let you know I only came to see you because these two made me," Tidus added crudely with a gesture to Selphie and Wakka. Kairi's eyes saddened.

"Tidus that was an awful thing to say to Kairi especially after what she went through," Selphie said sternly. She prodded Tidus's shoulder. "Apologize NOW!" Selphie said commandingly. Tidus merely rolled his eyes at her.

"No Selph, it's alright," Kairi said calmly. She turned to Tidus. "Tidus, you're still angry at me from before, aren't you?"

"Maybe," Tidus answered briefly.

"I'm sorry Tidus," Kairi said contritely, "you were right. I was being selfish with Lanseloth and I got a bit carried away. I'm REALLY sorry you guys. Do you forgive me?"

"I forgive you. Most definitely," Selphie replied with a smile.

"Me too," Wakka said in concord.

Kairi looked to Tidus. "Tidus?"

"You DID yell at me you know," Tidus said bluntly.

"I'm sorry," Kairi apologized.

Tidus glared at Kairi for a second but then his eyes softened and he actually smiled. "Nah it's alright Kairi. You know I can't stay mad at you forever. You're my friend so I forgive ya," Tidus said grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks Tidus!" Kairi said; suddenly glomping Tidus and beaming up at his face.

"Okay, okay I think that's enough boy/girl huggy-hug time," Tidus said. His cheeks were a tad pinker than usual and he looked away from Kairi's glowing gaze.

Kairi giggled at the look of embarrassment hinted on Tidus' face as she broke their embrace

"Hey Sora where's Riku?" Wakka inquired.

"Oh he's playing with the babies or should I say the babies are playing with him," Sora answered with a snigger.

He pointed to Riku, sprawled out on the water surrounded by the licking baby Chelonia mydas.

"Wow! Are all those baby sea turtles?" Tidus asked, wide-eyed.

"Yup," Kairi answered.

"Yo Riku!" Wakka called waving to Riku. Riku tilted his head back and peered up at his friends on the shore in his sprawled out position. "Hey you guys! Good to see ya!" Riku shouted waving to Wakka, Tidus and Selphie. He jumped to his feet, drying the water off his knees and ran to the beachside.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to get here," Riku said.

"Wow! Look at all the baby turtles!" Selphie squealed.

"Huh?" Riku looked at his feet where the baby sea turtles, including Lanseloth and Angel, had gathered near the beachside. Riku smiled.

"Oh those baby turtles helped Lanseloth save Kairi," Riku explained, "their mommy and daddy turtles went out to sea and left the babies here for us to play with,"

"Aw...they're all SOO cute!!!" Selphie squealed, playing with the few baby turtles that had swam up to her feet.

"Hmm? Hey look at that!" Wakka said motioning for his friends to look out to sea.

Not too far on the ocean, the smooth greenish-brown carapaces of turtle shells were seen lingering on the surface of the water, swimming leisurely towards the coast.

Moments later, the monotonous cries of the Chelonia mydas sounded from the ocean announcing the arrival of the adults. Two by two, the male and female adult green sea turtles resurfaced from the water.

Some were carrying algae and seaweed that they had bought back for their younglings to feed on while the rest had bought nothing though they wished to see their babies.

With the arrival of their parents, the majority of the baby turtles started returning to their respective parents.

"Looks like the mommy and daddy turtles have come back. Time for the babies to go," Riku announced.

"Aw," Selphie turned to the group of turtle babies whom she had been playing with previously. "Bye! Bye!" Selphie said waving sadly to the turtles. The turtles waved flippers of goodbye to Selphie as they swam off to meet their parents.

"You should get going too Angel. Don't wanna keep your parents waiting," Sora said. Angel nodded and faced Lanseloth. Rubbing her cheek against Lanseloth's face, Angel kissed Lanseloth affectionately on his cheek and swam off.

"OOOH looks like Lanseloth's found a girlfriend eh," Wakka said with a toothy grin.

"WHAT! AW that's totally unfair! How can a turtle get a girl to like him and I cant?" Tidus pouted.

"Duh! Lanseloth is cute and you're a PAIN Tidy," Selphie teased, pinching Tidus hard on his cheeks.

"HEY!" Tidus yelled.

"Um...I think we should all head home," Wakka suggested.

"Yeah it is past sunset and I'm starving for my mom's home-cooked tuna casserole," Sora said rubbing his tummy hungrily.

Kairi agreed with Sora and turned to Lanseloth. "C'mon Lanseloth. We should head home too," Kairi said. She went to pick Lanseloth up but before Kari could touch the turtle Lanseloth moved away from her. The turtle had noticed something out in the ocean and swam off towards it. "Lanseloth!" Kairi called.

It turns out that the something that Lanseloth had spotted was another family of Chelonia mydas who had just resurfaced from the water.

There were two adults: a male and a female and trailing behind their parents were seventy-nine baby sea turtles. Kairi stared with widened eyes as Lanseloth swam cooing into the outstretched flippers of the female adult turtle who in turn licked the top of Lanseloth's head lovingly and rubbed his face with her cheek.

Kairi was completely dumbfounded. Not to mention totally speechless. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Huh-----what?" Kairi stammered.

"What's wrong Kairi? Is everything okay?" Selphie asked looking to Kairi curiously.

Kairi gestured a shaky finger. "Th---That turtle----and---Lanseloth...HOW?!" Kairi practically screamed. Riku and Sora looked at each other guiltily.

"Um...Kairi we forgot to mention this to you earlier. That turtle that Lanseloth is with isn't just any turtle; she's his mommy...his REAL mommy," Sora said.

"You see Kairi while Sora and I were on the beach today we saw Lanseloth's real parents on the beach. We figured they had come up to shore to look for him." Riku explained, "And after Lanseloth and the other turtles had saved you, those same turtles came back and...Lanseloth recognized them as his real parents...especially his mom,"

"You can never NOT recognize your own mommy," Sora said.

"So those turtles are Lanseloth's family?" Tidus asked.

"Yup. Pretty much," Riku answered.

"Aw look at all of his brothers and sisters, they all look so happy to see Lanseloth back with them," Selphie said. Lanseloth was playing with his seventy-nine brothers and sisters who were all licking his face, happy to finally be reunited with their brother. Lanseloth's father was jubilant too and he proudly took his son upon his head beaming up at him as he did so. Lanseloth grinned into his father's face, clapping his flippers excitedly.

"You alright Kairi?" Wakka asked. The red-head had been staring blankly out at sea...at Lanseloth. The look of utter happiness hinted on Lanseloth's face as he licked the cheek of his biological mother's face was enough to make Kairi weep and she lowered her face from her friends to conceal her _shedding tears_.

"It's not...fair," Kairi uttered, "_I_ was the one who found Lanseloth after he was left behind. _I _was the one who hatched him from his egg. _I _was the one who...fed him and bathed him and gave him a warm sock to sleep him in during the cold nights. Heck I even read him a bedtime story! It's NOT fair!"

Kairi raised her head up and glared, face soiled with tears and her voice breaking from sadness.

"I'm the one who deserves to be Lanseloth's mommy," Kairi continued, "I...I promised him that no matter what I'll protect him. I PROMISED him that the two of us will always be together forever so after all that I said and promised I deserve to be with Lanseloth because...because he's MY baby,"

Kairi slumped onto her knees with her face buried in her hands; no longer bothering to hold back her tears.

Selphie looked at the weeping Kairi sympathetically.

"Kairi..." Selphie started stepping forward but she was pulled back by Riku. The boy shook his head at Selphie and instead he stepped up to Kairi, looking down at her seriously.

"Listen to me Kairi, all that you said and did for Lanseloth was touching and I'm sure that Lanseloth is very grateful for everything that you've done for him but face it Kairi, you can't keep Lanseloth here with you forever. You knew that something like this was eventually going to happen," Riku spoke gravely, "you knew that eventually Lanseloth had to return to the sea with his real family,"

"Riku's right Kairi, I mean how would you feel if someone kept you away from your mommy and daddy," Tidus said.

"I guess I would feel horrible about that," Kairi answered, "but still...it's NOT FAIR!"

"Kairi when my older brother left the island to go off to college my mom cried for weeks but she eventually got over it," Wakka said.

"Really? How?" Kairi asked looking up at Wakka.

"Because that day she learned an important lesson about mommies," Wakka said, "she said that 'there's no such thing as a bad mother. All mothers care for and love their babies but you're only a good mother when you've learned to let go of your baby when the time is right'. Do you understand Kairi?"

"I---I do," Kairi said, "but..." Kairi looked to Lanseloth. 'I can't just let Lanseloth go. The guys don't know just how important Lanseloth is to me,' Kairi thought.

"Hey look! Lanseloth's coming!" Sora said.

Kairi looked up. Lanseloth swam up to the shore smiling up at Kairi as he stopped at her feet. Despite her tears, Kairi beamed back at Lanseloth. 'Lanseloth' Kairi outstretched her and went to pet Lanseloth but she stopped herself when she noticed Lanseloth's mother turtle drifting right behind her son.

The female adult turtle stared at Kairi with curious jade eyes and titled her head at her. Lanseloth swam to his mother, pointing a wet flipper at Kairi and urging her to come and meet her. Now it was Kairi's turn to be confused.

After listening to what her baby was saying, Lanseloth's mother looked to Kairi and the turtle's face brightened as she looked at the cherry head. Lanseloth's mom swam up to Kairi beaming at her and cooing softly.

Kairi on the other hand was still confused.

"Huh? I don't get it. What is she saying?" Kairi asked.

"I think she's thanking you Kairi," Sora said, "she's thanking you for taking care of Lanseloth all this time, am I right?"

Lanseloth's mother nodded her head with a toothless smile.

"Kairi don't you have anything to say?" Riku said.

"Yes," Kairi answered. She looked to Lanseloth. "Congratulations Lanseloth! You've finally found your family and your real mommy. Now you can return to the sea and play with all of your turtle friends,"

"But..." Kairi released a silent sob as the tears started falling down her face again, "That also means that you can never see me again," Kairi added forlornly.

"Kairi..."

"NO!" Kairi interrupted, "I'm not your real mommy Lanseloth and...you belong with your real family in the sea but...I'll always remember you because...you were _my baby_. Gosh why does this have to be so hard?"

"It's always hard to let go of your baby," Selphie said.

Kairi sighed and brought her hands to her face to rub away the tears in her eyes. Lanseloth looked at Kairi worriedly and cooed to her concernedly. "Don't worry Lanseloth I'll be fine," Kairi said reassuringly, "just take good care of yourself, okay?"

Lanseloth shook his hands and waved his flippers frantically, sniveling at her.

"Huh?" Kairi looked confused.

"I think what Lanseloth is trying to tell you is that he doesn't care whether you live on land or if you're not his real mommy. He still loves you no matter what and you'll always be remembered as his _land mommy_," Sora said, "am I right Lanseloth?"

Lanseloth nodded.

"Wow Sora! How'd you know exactly what Lanseloth said? Are you some kind of 'Dr. Dolittle'?" Riku said.

"Oh I saw that movie once. It's was cool with all the talking animals," Selphie squealed.

"No I'm not a Dolittle Riku. I just listened to what Lanseloth was saying in his heart and his heart told me that he loves Kairi very much," Sora said.

"You know Sora. I think you're right," Kairi said smiling back at Sora. She then looked back at Lanseloth and scooped him up in her hands, holding him up to her face. "I'm really going to miss you Lanseloth," Kairi said, "now you be a good turtle for your mommy and don't give her any trouble, okay?"

Lanseloth cooed; licking Kairi's face with a smile. Kairi's cheeks flushed and she hugged Lanseloth up to her chest. "And you take good care of Lanseloth too, got it?" Kairi said looking to Lanseloth's mother. The mother turtle nodded her head.

Kairi smiled at her before walking across the water to place Lanseloth back on the water at his mother's side. A strident moan sounded from another Chelonia mydas turtle: a male who was the leader of the school. It was time for the turtle school to make their departure. As the other turtle families started to move off, following their leader out to sea, Lanseloth's father came paddling up to the mother with the other seventy-nine turtle babies. The father turtle cooed to the mother turtle, telling her that it was time for them to leave and Lanseloth's mother nudged Lanseloth's face, urging him to follow them.

With his family and school beginning to leave the shore, Lanseloth faced Sora and the others. He raised a flipper and waved them goodbye.

Sora, Riku, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie ran onto the water, waving their farewells to Lanseloth.

"Bye Lanseloth!" Sora yelled waving his arms at the turtle.

"Come back and visit us anytime!" Selphie yelled.

"Yeah you're always welcome back on Destiny Island!" Tidus shouted.

"BYE!!" Wakka shouted.

Lanseloth beamed at Sora and the gang as he started swimming after his parents. He was the eightieth baby in the line of siblings following after their parents. Now their family was complete!

"Are your gonna be alright Kairi?" Riku asked looking to Kairi. She was the only one who hadn't said/waved goodbye to Lanseloth and stood immobile with her hands shaking at her sides; her face lowered.

"I...I think so," Kairi stuttered.

"Well aren't you going to say goodbye to Lanseloth?" Riku said.

"..."

Kairi remained silent. She brought a hand up to her face where a single tear dripped from her eyelid and slid down the side of her face to the edge of her chin. The tear dropped...slowly plummeting towards the water. That one tear represented something to Kairi. It expressed the depression that her heart felt at that moment. Flashbacks of the times Lanseloth and Kairi spent together replayed in Kairi's head from the moment she hatched him from his egg, seeing the happy smile on his face when he first saw her till that exact moment when Lanseloth finally reunited with her family and was leaving Kairi's life, possibly never to be seen again...

"Kairi...?"

"..."

"Kairi...?"

"..."

"Kairi...LANSELOTH IS WAVING TO YOU! LOOK!" Riku yelled in Kairi's ears. That brought the redhead back to reality and Kairi looked up infront of her. Sure enough Lanseloth was waving to her. Despite falling back behind his family, Lanseloth took that moment to wave to Kairi hoping that she would wave back.

Kairi stared at Lanseloth and in that one moment, she let the happiness in her heart take over her and a smile appeared on her face. Kairi jolted forward and ran as far as she could've ran on the water only stopping to wave to Lanseloth.

"GOODBYE LANSELOTH! TAKE CARE! I'LL MISS YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Kairi shouted out.

'I love you too mommy Kawi and I'll miss you bunches!' Lanseloth thought blissfully.

With one last wave of farewell, Lanseloth turned her back and swam off to catch up with his family.

The silhouettes of the school of Chelonia mydas were seen hovering on the water; their jaded skins shimmering intensely against the radiance of the evening sun underneath the horizon line.

Then in one swift movement the school of turtles dove underwater and their bodies disappeared from the ocean surface as the Chelonia mydas left the waters of Destiny Island.

With Lanseloth gone, Kairi stood staring out into the ocean; her hand touching her heart. The others walked up behind Kairi's back and Riku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay Kairi?" Selphie asked.

"I'm going to be GREAT," Kairi said cheerily.

"Y'know we're all proud of you Kairi, what you did for Lanseloth was the right thing," Riku said.

"I know," Kairi said still looking out on the ocean. A perfect picture of Lanseloth reflected in the golden lit sky above the sea and acknowledging this, Kairi smiled happily to herself.

'Goodbye Lanseloth. I'll never forget you..._my little baby_,' Kairi thought happily.

* * *

**Next time on KH:CoM:** _**It's a Suggestion-Fusion-Revolution!  
**__The hint for the next chapter is: Love is in the air...but so is chaos!

* * *

_**Mistress:** Another chapter down and another one is yet to come because for the next chapter I'm pulling out a '_**Suggestion Fusion Revolution'**_! What is a _**Suggestion Fusion Revolution**_? It's where I combine **two** requests from **two** lucky readers and fuse them into one chapter!

And the two requests that I have chosen for the fusion are from the reviewers: _**Kyle**_ and _**The Queen of Kingdom Hearts**_! So prepare yourselves readers for the revolution is coming. Speaking of requests, I'd like to give a shout-out and personally thank all the readers who have sent in their requests for the past chapters, I really appreciate it.

However now sadly I have to say that from this chapter on I am no longer accepting requests. Why? Because I got tons of new ideas for the future chapters and I'm sure you'll love them once I start typing.  
Don't worry _**Mr. Fipp**_ and _**Ri2**_...your requests won't be forgotten (they'll be placed in future chapters) 8D! Anyways hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review! They help me to update faster :D Chow!

* * *

**To my readers:** This is an important notice. I will be hosting a **survey**! To find out more information about my survey, please go to my profile page.

* * *


	16. The Valentine's Day Disaster Part I

**Mistress:** Now before you guys get mad let me explain why I haven't updated in like months AGAIN so please put the angry flamethrowers and pitchforks away. Look once again I am sorry for not updating. Do you know how hard it is to type a Suggestion Fusion Revolution while juggling school homework, school projects, writer's block and laziness? It's hard man.  
I was actually going to update this two weeks from now but then I figured that I've made you guys wait ENOUGH! I'm not even sure if you guys still like this fic anymore.So please accept this new chapter as a token of my apologies :)

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE VALENTINE'S DAY DISASTER  
(PART I)**

The flashback of an unforgotten memory ended and a weary sigh escaped Kairi's chopped lips. After retelling the story of her previous turtle 'baby' Lanseloth to her friends, the dark red-head leaned back against the rotted driftwood behind her. Kairi still clutched the fluffy pink and white sock between her fingertips and hugged the object against her bosomed chest as she peered out into the ocean.

"That was a beautiful story Kairi. It makes me miss Lanseloth all over again," Selphie said hugging her sand-covered knees up to her chest, grinning at Kairi. Kairi returned the smile.

"I wonder how Lanseloth is now," Kairi said thoughtfully, "think he's alright. I haven't seen him in a long time,"

"I bet Lanseloth's probably doing okay," Riku answered, "by now he should be a full-grown adult sea turtle and who knows, maybe Lanseloth's mated and had his own family of baby turtles,"

"That would be nice. I could just imagine the nest of tiny baby Lanseloth Juniors and Lanselettes! That would be just ADORABLE!" Selphie squealed excitedly.

"I don't care how Lanseloth is. Even if he's mated and had his own family, I'll be satisfied as long as I know that Lanseloth is happy and safe swimming in the big blue sea," Kairi said. Her aqua eyes averted and she now gazed out into the ocean.

A golden beam of light stretched across the sea and illuminated its calm waters as the rays of the dusk sun reflected against the surface of the water like a mirror of glass.

"...Or for all we know Lanseloth could have been our last bowl of turtle soup or stewed turtle shells," Tidus joked.

He was rewarded with sneers of disapproval from his friends and Selphie tugging hard at his short, spiky blonde roots with a grimacing glare.

"TIDUS! That wasn't a very nice thing to say!" Selphie growled.

"I was only joking Selphie," Tidus said removing her hand from his hair. "I'm sure Lanseloth is probably fine," Tidus added with a reassuring smirk. This made Kairi feel at ease and she beamed at Tidus.

"Yeah I'm sure he is," Kairi muttered softly as she returned the fluffy pink and white sock to its place in the Chest of Memories.

"Man look at that beautiful sunset ya," Wakka said gazing out into the ocean. Coming down to the end of the day, the blazing afternoon sunset dominated the sky. The oceans of Destiny Island were most stunning at sunset.

The blend of rose, tangerine and gold from the sun's rays blazed vibrantly against the sea surface like a fiery inferno making the waters shimmer beneath its radiance.

"To think that we spent almost the entire day talking about our past as kids," Riku said.

"And there's still more memories to be remembered and more adventures to talk about," Sora said.

"To think that the six of us had so many adventures when we were little kids growing up on the island," Selphie said, "I mean everyday of our childhood seemed like one big adventure after the next,"

"Not a dull day was spent," Sora said. Tidus nodded his head in agreement with Sora.

The spiky-blonde dragged the Chest of Memories up to his knees and started digging through its assortments for anything else that was memorial.

Action figures and old stuffed animals were pushed aside as Tidus dug deeper into the chest. He had only stopped when his fingers brushed something hard inside the chest.

"HEY! I think I found something," Tidus announced. He pulled out the object that he had found which turned out to be an old photograph album. Despite its dust-covered exterior and ancient pages, the memories that were stored within the album were unharmed.

As Tidus opened the photograph album, he was met with more photographs and snapshots of him and his friends from their childhood past.

Some of the photos were taken while he and his friends were in preschool with Miss Utamori while others were taken from their many adventures around Destiny Island.

There were also grouped photos of him and his friends all together as well as individual photos showcasing each of his friends and himself.

One individual photo in particualar caught Tidus's attention. It was a photo of four (and a half) year old Sora sitting on the grass underneath the sprinklers wearing nothing but his birthday suit and a pair of Buzz Lightyear diapers over his spiky brown hair as a hat.

Tidus resisted the urge to laugh out laugh and merely chuckled softly as he turned the album page.

"Whatcha looking at Tidus?" Selphie inquired peering over Tidus's shoulder with curious green eyes.

"Just an old photo album with more pictures of us," Tidus answered.

"Oh lemme see!" Selphie said. She snatched the album out of Tidus's grasp, much to the blonde's annoyance.

"HEY!" Tidus growled at Selphie. Ignoring the defiant glares that Tidus was giving her, Selphie flipped through the photograph album admiring the different pictures stored within the ancient book. Selphie giggled at an old photo of her three-year-old self posing with a giant rainbow lollipop stuck inside of her mouth. She looked so adorable!

"Aww don't I look absolutely CUTE in this picture Tidus?" Selphie cooed, showing Tidus another picture of her smaller self.

This time, in the photograph, Selphie stood wearing a bright lavender dress with matching lavender sandals on her baby feet.

Two bright purple ribbons adorned the curled ends of her short chocolate brown hair and Selphie wore the cutest of smiles as she stood hugging a mauve stuffed chimpanzee up to her chest.

Tidus glanced at the album on Selphie's lap and a smile crossed his face as he looked at her baby picture.

"Yeah you look cute Selph," Tidus said, "but..."

Tidus took Selphie's hand in his and beamed at her charmingly with hearts in his eyes,

"You're much hotter now than you were then, isn't that right my little chocolate-haired goddess," Tidus finished making a perverted kissy face at Selphie.

WHAM! The next thing Riku, Wakka, Kairi and Sora knew, Tidus lay sprawled out on the sand completely K.O'Ed with a purplish-red handprint imprinted on his face.

Selphie had just punched Tidus in the face and stood hovering over his knocked out body with his fists clenched tightly and her eyes widened to an almost comical extent as she glared at the fallen Tidus.

"This is really getting OLD Tidus! Quick acting like such a love-struck nutcase! You're freaking me out!" Selphie growled.

"Man your bite is worst than your bark," Tidus said dizzily. "Gosh you're hot when you're all mad and fiery like that!" Tidus cooed, the hearts returning to his eyes as he gazed lovingly up at Selphie.

"Why you---"

The others watched with sweatdrops at their temples as Selphie continued to pummel Tidus into the ground...  
"Uh...shouldn't we like help him?" Wakka suggested, staring at the half-beaten Tidus.  
"Do you want Selphie to punch you in the face?" Riku stated.  
"On second thought maybe that was a bad idea," Wakka said, nervous sweat trickling down his face.

Riku gave a nervous laugh as he reached over and picked up the old photo album which lay forgotten at the wrathful Selphie's feet. Riku flipped through the remaining pages of the photograph album, examining the rest of the photos until his eye caught something of interest.

Riku removed the photograph from the album and peered at it closely. It was a grouped photo of him and his friends. They were all wearing Japanese-style clothing.  
Kairi was dressed in a bright bubble gum pink Yukata decorated with crimson hibiscus flowers and tied with a fuchsia belt around the waist. Beaded bracelets adorned Kairi's wrists and her hair was combed in an elegant bun fashioned with a pair of Chinese sticks.

Sora sported a burgundy kimono which he wore loosely like a wide jacket over a white Jinbei top with a pair of matching white shorts. His kimono was patterned with orange/red/yellow flames and the print of a black dragon was sewn along the sleeves. A pair of geto sandals were also worn on Sora's feet and for once in his life, Sora's usual untidy brunette hair was combed neat (still spiky but neat nonetheless).

A lilac kimono patterned with tiny black dots was worn by Riku to match his lavender hair and the garment was fashioned with a bright purple belt. Wakka attired a carroty orange and seaweed green checkered kimono with orange stripes around the sleeves. A green Hakama was tied around Wakka's waist and fell approximately to his ankles, barely covering his Waraji clad feet. In addition to his other attire, Wakka's trademark navy bandana which he always wore tied around his forehead was replaced with a green bandana in the photo.

As for Selphie and Tidus. The two three-year olds were _both_ dressed in canary yellow kimonos styled with gold belts though their kimono patterns were different.

Tidus's kimono was decorated with orange stars whereas Selphie's adorned yellow Paopu fruit patterns.

In the photograph Selphie, Sora, Tidus, Kairi, Wakka and Riku were standing together infront of a stall that was selling ramen and heart-shaped pink balloons.

The shadows of passersby and the tints of fireworks were seen in the background behind the group of six friends. Kairi was blushing profusely as she stood to the right of Sora who was grinning the goofiest of grins in the photo with one hand around the flushed Kairi's waist and the other on Riku's shoulder.

Riku stood to Sora's left, wearing a toothy smile (with the exception of his still missing tooth) as he held a bright-yellow balloon in the shape of a Paopu fruit in his right hand. Wakka was standing at the side of Riku and was seemingly laughing his butt off at something else in the photo.

Why? Because Selphie, who was to the side of Wakka, was trying to stuff half of a Paopu fruit in Tidus' mouth much to the blonde's irritation.

Riku chuckled at this picture.  
"Aw look at this you guys," Riku said. He showed the others the picture of them dressed in kimonos and they smiled too.  
"Hey I remember that picture. It was taken when we went to the Paopu Festival on Valentine's Day," Wakka said.

"We all look adorable. Especially ME!" Selphie said ceasing her pummeling of the spiky-haired Tidus to squeal at her baby self in the photo.

Tidus grumbled a snide remark under his breath as he glared at Selphie, dusting sand off his shirt. Fortunately for Tidus, she didn't hear him.

"Hey who's this?" Riku asked, pointing out someone in the picture that he did not notice before.

Besides Kairi and Selphie, there were two other girls in the picture. Riku immediately recognized one of the girls as Fran who sat cross-legged infront of Wakka. Fran was dressed beautifully in a jet-black Yukata tied with a big white ribbon and her snowette locks was combed out for the festivities.

The other girl was sitting right next to Fran however Riku couldn't tell who she was. She was quite a peculiar looking girl though she was still rather pretty.  
Like Fran, the other girl had bleached-white hair that was combed in two adorable pigtails and piercing sky blue eyes that shone brightly as she smiled.  
Like everyone else in the picture, this particular little girl wore a white kimono decorated with black polka dots, almost making her look like a miniature Dalmatian.

Tidus looked at the photo in Riku's hand. "Well I recognize Selphie and Kairi and I know that this girl is definitely Franny from our preschool class," Tidus said, pointing out the younger Fran in the picture. "But who in the world is this other girl? I don't know her at all," Tidus added with a puzzled glance at the other little girl in the photo.

"Oh that's Penelope," Selphie answered casually. Everyone turned to Selphie, confusion written on their faces.  
"Who?" asked Tidus.  
"Hello? Penelope Utamori, doesn't that ring a bell to anyone?" Selphie stated.

When Tidus, Kairi, Riku, Sora and Wakka shook their heads at Selphie, the brunette sighed in exasperation.  
"Oh brother, how could you guys forget Penelope? She was one of our friends," Selphie said, "You should remember her, right Sora?"  
"I...should?" Sora said confusedly.

"Silly Sora, how could you not remember Penelope Utamori? She was Miss Utamori's niece and...if my memory serves me right she was the girl you took to the Paopu Festival on Valentine's Day," Selphie said.

"Oh yeah, now I remember," Sora said with a smile, "I had promised Miss Utamori that I would take her niece to the Paopu Festival for Valentine's Day and that was when I met Penelope for the first time. She really was a nice girl and pretty too. I sure had a lot of fun back then with Penelope,"

Kairi rolled her eyes at the conceited grin on Sora's face and gave a harsh 'Humph'.

"What's the matter Kairi?" Sora asked, noticing the red-head glaring at him. Kairi snorted at Sora again before answering him. "Humph! You remember having fun with Penelope, huh? How come you don't remember having fun with me since I _was your date_ to the Paopu Festival," Kairi said.

"You were?" said a puzzled-looking Sora.

"Don't you remember Sora? You took _both _Penelope _and _Kairi to the Paopu Festival," Riku said.

"I did?" Sora said, befuddled. He scratched the back of his neck and grinned bashfully. "Sorry guys what happened at the Paopu Festival is kinda like a blur to me now," Sora said, "all I remember is going with Penelope and having loads of fun, I mean it was my first time at the Paopu Festival after all,"

"The Paopu Festival was such a big tradition back then with all the rides and the food and the fireworks display. That was my favourite part," Selphie said.

"Too bad they cancelled the oh-so-big tradition after nine years," Riku said.  
"Well I still remember our first Valentine's Day at the Paopu Festival," Wakka said, "and it was a lot of fun, ya!"  
"Fun?! From what I remember the Paopu Festival was a disaster!" Tidus said.

Both Wakka and Sora exchanged puzzled glances. "It was?"

"Yes it was! Well at least for me," Tidus said, "that Valentine's Day was so messed up I don't even wanna talk about it,"

"Aw come on Tidus, it's wasn't such a disaster. You're just saying that because you didn't get to kiss Yuna," Selphie said with a taunting smirk.

"Hey! Shut up Selphie!" Tidus growled despite the fact that he was blushing like mad.

"No Tidus is right about that Selphie," Riku said, "the Paopu Festival was a disaster for me too,"

"And me," Kairi said. "Especially since a certain spiky-haired someone ditched me at the festival," Kairi added with a sideward glance at Sora. Sora sweatdropped and waved his hands infront of him defensively.

"Will someone please tell me what happened at the festival cause I don't remember anything," Sora said.

"I'd like to know too," Wakka said interestedly.

"Well then since I'm the one who remembers most of what happened at the fair I'll tell the story," Selphie said voluntarily.

"Urgh! This is going to be such a bummer stor----"Tidus began but his voice became muffled when Selphie suddenly pounced on him and perched herself ontop of his back. Tidus groaned and glared up at Selphie with a mouthful of sand stuffed in his mouth. Ignoring the annoyed look she was receiving from Tidus, Selphie placed a finger to her chin and pondered.

"Let's see; I could say that this whole disaster thing started when the six of us were in class," Selphie started, "it was Valentine's Day morning and everyone was excited about the big Paopu Festival..."

* * *

It was February 13th on Destiny Islands. The islanders of Destiny Island were in a rapturous frenzy for Valentine's Day was approaching. Unlike most other islands, Valentine's Day was the most honored and important holiday celebrated on Destiny Island, next to Halloween, Christmas and New Year's. Why is Valentine's Day such a big deal for the islanders of Destiny Island? The main reason was because Valentine's Day symbolizes the anniversary of the island's national crop: the Paopu Fruit.

It was on February 14th when the Paopu fruit was first discovered and a legend was made. Long ago, a young man and his maiden spouse were both shipwrecked after a drastic storm destroyed their sailboat. The disturbed seas had sensed their unwanted presence and instead of ending their lives then and there, the waters brought the couple safely to the shores of an abandoned island: Destiny Islands before it had been crowned its name.

For fourteen days and fourteen nights, the couple stayed together on that lonesome island. Despite being a vacant isle in the middle of the ocean, the island provided everything that the couple needed for their survival: food and shelter, not like that all mattered for the couple didn't care whether they had food and shelter or not.

They both believed as long as they were together; their love was enough to keep them alive. Such naïve thoughts for such a naïve couple. Months went by and the couple lived on the island (christening it _Destiny Island _for it was _destiny _that brought them to the shores of the island and kept them together) in peace until...one wretched day...chaos struck!

The young man's companion became dreadfully sick and was slowly dieing with each passing day. The young man panicked. Feared by the thought that his lover may leave him, the young man tried everything he could to make her well again but nothing he did worked. The man prayed the nights beseeching the heavens for a miracle to save his sick-ridden companion.

Then that faithful day came when the man's prays were answered. While searching the island for more food, the young man discovered something that he had never noticed before.

Amidst the waters of a waterfall was an enchanting tree; its branches glowing with the radiance of bullion petals. The man was awed by this one tree. Never in his years on earth had he seen such a beautiful sight. Among the golden petals of this one tree was a fruit: gold in hue, green in leaf and it had the most unusual shape.

It was shaped like a star, the very stars that granted wishes to the hearts of desiring souls. It was a Paopu Fruit...the fruit of fate. The man picked one of these Paopu fruits and took it back to his sick wife.

That night; beneath the rays of the moonlit skies, the young man made a wish upon the enthralling Paopu fruit.

He wished that no matter what became of his spouse that he and her will always remain a part of each other's life forever; and with that thought in mind, the man and the women shared the Paopu fruit...tasting its juices in their lips.

For the first time in days, the sickly women became overpowered with the sense of joy that the Paopu fruit brought to her and she smiled at her male companion.

This brought joyous happiness to the man as he and his wife spent the rest of the night in each other's arms; basking in the ambiance of their love.

However...sadly...in the end the juice of the Paopu fruit was not enough to cure the sick female of her illness and she eventually perished within three days time.

But even though the women he loved died and left him, the young man still carried the memories of her in his heart and he never dared himself to forget about her and the love she gave him and the young man cherished those thoughts of his wife till the very day when he too passed away, and it was believed that after he died the man and his deceased companion reunited with one another in death and spent the rest of their eternity together.

Thus the legend of the Paopu Fruit had been written: 'If two people share the Paopu fruit then their destinies become intertwined and they'll remain a part of each other's lives _no matter what'_.

That same legend has been passed down from generation to generation and the same tale is still being told to the islanders of today which is why February 14th is so important.

Valentine's Day celebrates the birth/discovery of the legendary Paopu fruit and every year on this particular holiday, a grand festival was held in honor of that discovery.

This festival is known as the _Paopu Festival_.

The Paopu Festival was the grandest celebration held on Destiny Island yearly bringing together all islanders and their children inorder to honor the Paopu fruit. The Paopu Festival was also celebration for people who were in love. Every year on Valentine's Day, the Paopu Festival is held at the Ukulele Summit, the one place on the island where Paopu Trees grow and when the clock strikes midnight on Valentine's Day night, all couples and married ones come out to witness the blooming of the Mother Paopu: the flower from which Paopu seeds breed inorder to grow the fruit during the year.

It is tradition for all lovers and couples to watch the blooming of the Mother Paopu for it is said to bring luck to the happy couple for the rest of the year until the day comes when the fruit is fully bred and the couple can feast upon it and intertwine their destinies. But since it was February 13th, the day before Valentine's Day, all on Destiny Island were hectic in preparation for the big holiday.

The chefs of the local cuisine stores and restaurants were busy cooking up the delicious delicacies and treats for the festival whereas the seamstresses in the island clothing districts had their hands full preparing the traditional kimonos for the festival.

Even the villagers of the island were preoccupied with helping some of the construction workers set up everything for the festival under the guidance of the island mayor: Mr. Yashi Shima.

All around Destiny Island was influenced by the excitement of the upcoming Valentine's Day.

Even at the Destiny Island Preschool, the spirit of Valentine's Day was in full swing. Because all schools around the island will be closed for Valentine's Day, the preschool was having a Valentine party. All around the school compound was plagued with the Valentine's Day spirit especially in the classroom.

In the classroom, crimson balloons decorated the walls which had been painted pink in time for the holiday and tiny golden ornaments in the shapes of little cupids hung from the ceiling.

Miss Utamori even allowed some of the little girls to finger-paint Valentine hearts on the walls so the barricade was decorated beautifully with bright red hearts.

All toys and sleeping-gear were packed away for the party and the floors were spotless except for a few balloons that had fallen onto the ground, though some of the kids (Mitchell, Butch and Cassidy included) had taken the privilege of popping them. The snack-table was also prepared well for the party, piled immensely with lots of Valentine's Day goodies.

There were trays piled with delicious snacks such as: chocolate truffles, _Her-Heart_ chocolate hearts, pink strawberry marshmallows, caramel apples, nugget-chocolate bars, sticks of fluffy pink cotton-candy, vanilla biscuits with strawberry fillings and strawberry ice-cream smoldered with red gummy bears. (A/N: Drools Makes ya hungry doesn't it?)

The punch-bowl was filled to the brim with golden Paopu juice and there was even a mug of strawberry milk.

More so, all the little kids were sugar-high and having fun.

Some were laughing scandalously as they joined Mitchell, Butch and Cassidy in popping the fallen balloons.

Some were raiding the snack-table, eating and drinking away at all the delectable snacks and beverages. The rest were preoccupied in making Valentine's Day cards...and _one_ familiar spiky-haired four-year-old was even passing out Valentine cookies with a silver tray topped with delectable cinnamon cookies in the shape of valentine hearts with a jelly-cupid in the centre clutched in his hands.

"Cookie?" Sora asked politely.

He held his cookie tray up to Fran, Ashe and Penelo who were all finger-painting hearts on the classroom wall.

All three girls smiled at Sora as they each took a cookie from his tray.

"Thanks Sora," Ashe said gratefully.

"Mmm these cookies look delicious," Penelo said.

"They ARE delicious!" Fran squealed delightedly through a mouthful of cookie in her mouth. This reaction made Sora grin his trademark grin.

"I'm glad you like it Fran. I made them myself with my mommy's help. Happy Valentine's Day!" Sora said cheerfully.

"Same to you Sora," said Penelo, watching Sora skip off to hand out more cookies.

"Oh how I love Valentine's Day, it's the best holiday ever!!" Selphie cheered joyously.

Selphie alongwith Tidus, Wakka and Kairi were seated around a small table armed with glues, coloured paper and all the other necessities needed for putting the finishing touches on their Valentine's Day cards.

It was only the four of them since Sora was handing out cookies and Riku had not arrived in school yet.

Tidus rolled his eyes at the look of enthusiasm hinted on Selphie's face.

"Only you would think that Valentine's Day is the best Selph," Tidus stated flatly.

He himself was wrestling with the lid of a glue bottle that he was trying to open. But when the bottle refused to open, Tidus gave up on opening it and flung the bottle of glue across the table in frustration.

"Humph! Fine I'll finish this without glue!" Tidus snarled now grabbing the bottle of glitter.

"Man look at all this stuff! Heart stickers, pink paper, pink paints! Ick! Valentine's Day is such a _girly_ holiday!" Tidus exclaimed, powdering his card with glitter dust.

"Only you would think that Valentine's Day is girly Tidy," Selphie said imitating Tidus with a cunning smirk.

"Nuh-uh!" Tidus pouted, "Wakka also thinks that it's a girl holiday, right Wakka?" Tidus looked to Wakka for agreement but the carrot-head wasn't there. Instead Wakka was standing by the snack table talking to Rikku.

"Wakka!" Tidus shouted. Hearing his name being called, Wakka waved bye to Rikku and walked back to the table.

Wakka was grinning toothily as he sat back by the table but when he noticed the annoyed look that Tidus was giving him, Wakka stared at the spiky-blonde confusedly.

"What?" Wakka asked with a shrug.

"Not you too Wakka! Don't tell me you like this girly holiday too!" Tidus whined.

"Come on Tidus, Valentine's Day isn't so bad," Wakka said, "to be honest I kinda like it,"

"Me too. Valentine's Day just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, isn't that right Mr. Hugglekins?" Kairi squealed, while cuddling her giant pink teddy-bear. Mr. Hugglekins gave a tiny squeak as Kairi hugged its stomach.

"I just like it for the cards," Wakka said, "that the best part of Valentine's Day for me,"

"Man this bites! You guys are all silly for liking Valentine's Day," Tidus said.

"Aw don't be like that Tidus," Wakka said.

"Yeah Tidus, where's your Valentine's Day spirit?" Kairi said.

"In my diaper with my poop," Tidus said smugly.

"Ew! Tidus that's gross!" Kairi said disgustedly.

"I don't care what you guys say! I'll never like Valentine's Day, never ever, ever!" Tidus said.

"Aah don't worry Tidus. You'll learn to like Valentine's Day too when you're older and potty-trained," Selphie said.

"Hey!" Tidus growled.

"So Wakka, how many Valentine's Day cards did you get?" Kairi asked.

"Let's see," Wakka pulled out a pile of Valentine's Day cards of all shapes, sizes and colours and plopped them ontop the table.

"I got one from you guys then there's Ashe, Penelo, Yuna, Rikku, Fran, Yuffie, May and Paine! This is the one that Paine gave me. Isn't it cool?" Wakka said, holding up Paine's card for Tidus, Selphie and Kairi to see. Unlike the rest of the cards which were either pink or red, Paine's card was cut in the shape of a heart and was coloured with a black marker with blood-red beads decorating the edges.

In the centre of the card, Paine had drawn a skull holding a red rose in its mouth and above the drawing were the words 'Happy Valentine To Wakka From Paine' in red glitter.

Selphie, Kairi and Tidus gawked at the card.

"That's...cool?" Tidus said.

"More like scary," Selphie said.

"Well I like it. Paine is a good drawer," Wakka said returning the card to the stack.

"What about you Selphie? How many cards did you get?" Kairi asked.

"Well you know since I am the most popular baby in class, I got cards from all the boys," Selphie squealed, holding up her own stack of Valentine cards, "I got one from you Wakka then I got one from Vaan, Balthier, Lamont and I even got a card from Butch!"

"Butch? Butch gave you a Valentine's Day card?!" Kairi said in disbelief.

"Ya," Selphie said.

"Whaddaya know, I guess even bullies are into Valentine's Day," Tidus said.

"It's funny, every other boy gave me a card and Sora gave me a cookie. The only person who hasn't given me a Valentine card is you Tidus," Selphie said turning to face Tidus, "Why is that?"

"I don't know I just didn't make you one that's all," Tidus replied casually.

"What! Don't be ridiculous Tidus? If you haven't made me a card then explain that?" Selphie said. She pointed a finger at the scraps of pink-tinted paper that were crumpled infront of Tidus.

Tidus gave a crude smirk. "None of your business Selphish!" Tidus said wryly.

"Don't give me that _none of your business_ talk mister! You're making a card for someone aren't you?" Selphie said.

"Well I'd be lying if I told you no," Tidus said plainly , finally managing to open the bottle of glue and applying some to the cut out piece of paper infront of him.

"Aha! So you are making a card!" Selphie said with a triumph smirk. Her tone then softened a little and Selphie looked at Tidus with a tinted blush on her cheeks. "So Tidus...who's the card for? I mean are you planning on giving a special Valentine card to someone special to you?" Selphie asked twiddling her fingers.

"Of course! This card is for someone I've admired for a very long time," Tidus said flushing a bit himself, "I hope she likes it," At that moment, Selphie's face brightened and she suddenly glomped Tidus knocking him to the ground just as he opening a tube of red paint.

"Selphie what in the world are----"

"Oh Tidus! Of course I like your card! I know you were planning something special for me!" Selphie gleefully squealed.

"YOU! I wasn't talking about you!" Tidus said, "I was talking about Yuna! This card is for Yuna!"

"WHAT!!!!!" Selphie let go of Tidus and gawked at him.

"YUNA! You're giving a Valentine card to her! Why her?" Selphie said through clenched teeth.

"Because Yuna is the cutest baby in this entire class! No, scratch that! Yuna is the cutest baby in the ENTIRE UNIVERSE!" Tidus exclaimed dreamily with hearts in his eyes.

"WHAT!! No she isn't!" Selphie said taken aback, "Tidus, you don't stand a chance with Yuna. She's out of your league,"

"No she's not! Yuna and I are the same age besides she's just like you only WAY cuter!" Tidus said.

"Why you----"Selphie balled her fists and growled at Tidus.

"C'mon guys don't fight," Wakka said.

"Yeah. It's Valentine's Day," Kairi said brightly.

Selphie glared daggers at Tidus but she calmed down and slumped back in her inflatable chair.

"Fine whatever!" Selphie pouted.

"Finished!" Tidus said triumphantly holding up his completed work.

It was a pink Valentine's Day card with a burgundy heart in the middle of the paper. Brunette beads were stuck around the border of the card and in addition to the red bow which was glued to the back of the card, Tidus had also spelt out Yuna's name in glitter on the face of the card though he had forgotten the Y and spelt 'Una' instead of 'Yuna'.

"Wow! That looks nice Tidus," Wakka said, "but where did you get the brown beads around the edges?"

"Those aren't beads, they're chocolate chips. I picked them off the cookies on the snack-table that way Yuna can enjoy the treat from my heart,"

"Well I hope Yuna likes it Tidus. It looks great," Kairi said.

"Thanks Kairi. This is the best work that I've ever done," Tidus said grinning at his card.

"It's the ONLY work that you've ever done," Selphie said complacently.

"You're just jealous that it's not for you Selphie!" Tidus snapped, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna give this to my sweet Yuna!" Tidus arose from his seat and walked off to find Yuna to give her his card. Selphie snorted as she watched Tidus walk away.

"Oh that Tidus makes me SO mad sometimes," Selphie growled, "Well I don't care if he gives a card to Yuna instead of me. I'm going for a snack!" With that, Selphie marched off to the snack table leaving a puzzled Wakka and Kairi to stare at her weirdly as the brunette raided the table.

"Would you like a Valentine cookie Miss Utamori?" Sora asked politely, plopping his tray of heart-shaped cookies infront of Miss Utamori as he peered up at her from the edge of her desk. Miss Utamori, who was in deep conversation with Mr. Zeno over a champagne glass of blueberry wine, beamed down at Sora as she took one of the cookies from the tray.

"Thank you Sora. This looks delicious," said Miss Utamori taking a bite of her cookie.

"It tastes delicious too," Sora said proudly. The spiky brunette turned his attention to Mr. Zeno. "Would you like a cookie Mr. Zeno?" Sora inquired the aged janitor.

"Nah! I hate cookies. They make my dentures slip out," Mr. Zeno implied however when Sora glanced up at him with pathetic blue puppy dog eyes, he reconsidered.

"On second thought, one cookie won't hurt after all it is Valentine's Day," Mr. Zeno said taking a cookie.

Sora grinned broadly at Mr. Zeno eating or more so trying to eat his cookie before turning his attention back to Miss Utamori.

"So what are you doing for Valentine's Day Miss Utamori?" Sora questioned curiously. Before Miss Utamori could answer the question, Mr. Zeno answered the question for her.

"She's going out with my son," Mr. Zeno answered taking a swig of wine from his glass.

Miss Utamori stared at Mr. Zeno with a mixture of perplexity and surprise. "How did you know?" she inquired.

"Sarah, you're forgetting that Hideo is my son so he told me about your date tomorrow for Valentine's Day," Mr. Zeno said, "He also said that he's looking forward to it."

"Why shouldn't he? We're going to the Emerald Glade," Miss Utamori said delightedly.

"The Emerald Glade? My mommy and daddy go there every time he comes back from his away trips," Sora said, "It's nice,"

"It is nice," Miss Utamori squealed, "Oh I just can't wait to spend the night with Hideo!"

"And just incase something happens I'll tell my son to walk with some _protection_," Mr. Zeno said.

"Mr. Zeno!" screamed Miss Utamori. Her cheeks were a tad rosy as she goggled at Mr. Zeno who in turn started laughing at her.

"Ha! Ha! You should see your face," Mr. Zeno guffawed, "that's the exact same look that Hideo gave me when I told him. I find it amusing to mess with you young folks,"

"Humph! Well what about you?" Miss Utamori asked, "What are you doing for Valentine's Day?"

"Remember Roberta?" Mr. Zeno said.

"Roberta from the swimming resort? The old lady who thought Riku was twelve?" Sora said.

"That's her!" Mr. Zeno said, "She and I are going cruising around the island in my minivan then we're going to drive up to Lovers' Peak and watch the ending fireworks of the Paopu Festival."

"Oh that's romantic Mr. Zeno," Sora said.

"Thanks and you know Sarah, if I'm lucky Roberta and I might do more than just kiss under the stars if you know what I mean because if the van's a-rocking don't come a-knocking," Mr. Zeno quoted smirking rather perversely.

"Mr. Zeno! Honestly! Not infront of Sora!" Miss Utamori screamed covering Sora's ears as she stared flush-faced at Mr. Zeno.

Mr. Zeno sniggered at the look of discomfort on Miss Utamori's face. Sora on the other blinked at Mr. Zeno confusedly.

"If the vans a-rocking, don't come a-knocking? What does that mean Miss Utamori?" Sora questioned innocently.

Miss Utamori sweatdropped nervously trying to find the right words to say. "Uh...well...what it means is-----"

"It's a song Sora!" Mr. Zeno interrupted, "You know like that Itsy Bitsy Spider song you like so much!"

"Really? Cool!" Sora said enthusiastically.

"Ha! Ha! You kids are so gullible," Mr. Zeno laughed, ruffling Sora spiky hair with a genuine smirk at Miss Utamori.

Mr. Utamori heaved an exasperated sigh shooting a glare at Mr. Zeno. 'Honestly. Sometimes I wonder if he even realizes that we work in a _preschool_,' Miss Utamori thought.

Draining the last of his wine from his glass, Mr. Zeno stood from his seat and left Miss Utamori alone with Sora.

"Miss Utamori, do you want another cookie?" Sora asked offering another cookie from his tray.

Miss Utamori shook her head. "No thank you Sora I've had enough," she answered with a kind smile. Sora nodded understandably and returned the declined cookie to his tray.

"So tell me Sora, what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" asked Miss Utamori.  
"That's easy! I'm going to the Paopu Festival," Sora answered.

"Really?"  
"Yeah," Sora said, "my mommy is making my outfit and my friends and I are all going together,"  
"Well that's wonderful! I hope you have a good time," Miss Utamori said smiling,

"Um...Miss Utamori, why aren't you and Hideo going to the Paopu Festival?" Sora asked.

"That's because Hideo and I already went to the Paopu Festival," Miss Utamori answered, "it was when we were younger. I was fifteen and Hideo was sixteen. Hideo took me to the Paopu Festival and we both watched the blooming of the Mother Paopu together! It was such a romantic night! And when Hideo and I got a little older we shared a Paopu fruit along with something else,"

"What was it?" Sora asked inquisitively.

"It was…" Miss Utamori leaned forward and whispered the rest in Sora's ear.

"Wow! That's what it was?" Sora said staring at his teacher wide-eyed. Miss Utamori giggled. "Yup!" she answered, "And ever since that faithful day Hideo and I have never been apart. We still see each other after all this time. I guess the myth about the Paopu fruit is true."

"If you and Hideo are that close Miss Utamori then you should get mawaweed," Sora suggested with a toothy smile brightening his face. (No mawaweed is not a new drug O-o **Translation:** _mawaweed _means '**married**' in Sora baby-talk)

"Oh Sora…honestly!" Miss Utamori giggled, cheeks flushed, "but you know that's not a bad idea. I'll have to tell Hideo that when we got on our date tomorrow,"

"Is Hideo special to you Miss Utamori?" Sora asked.

"He is," Miss Utamori sighed, "we've know each other since we were little kids and ever since then…I've always liked him,"

"Oh listen to me I'm confessing my love for a man I've known all my life to a four-year-old," Miss Utamori half-chuckled.

"Don't worry Miss Utamori I can keep a secwet," Sora said. (**Translation:** _secwet _means '**secret**' in Sora baby-talk)

"Pinky promise?" Miss Utamori said raising her left pinky-finger.

Sora raised his right pink-finger with a beaming smile. "Pinky promise," Sora said entwining his finger with Miss Utamori's and shaking it. Miss Utamori grinned down at little Sora and ruffled his hair playfully.

PRRRRIING! PRRRRING! An earsplitting noise sounded from the hallway and moments later Mr. Zeno reentered the classroom. "Sarah! The phone's for you, I believe it's your sister Regina," Mr. Zeno gesturing for Miss Utamori to follow him.

"Regina? What a pleasant surprise! I haven't heard from her in two months," Miss Utamori said getting to her feet. She turned to Sora. "I have to go Sora. I'll see you when I get back. You just keep sharing out those delicious cookies of yours, okay?" Miss Utamori said.

"Okay!" Sora answered perkily.

The spiky-haired brunette grabbed his tray of remaining cookies and returned to sharing them out as Miss Utamori left the classroom. While he walked around the classroom sharing out the rest of his cookies to anyone who randomly asked him for one, Sora halted his distribution of cookies when someone at the door caught his attention. It was Riku! The lavender-head four-year-old had just arrived at school and after kissing his mother goodbye, Riku entered the classroom.

"RIKU! Hey Riku!" Sora shouted waving to Riku from across the room.

Riku returned the wave and smiled humbly at Sora as he greeted him. "Hi Sora, what's up?" Riku said.

"Nothing much but Happy Valentine's Day!" Sora cheered, "Here have a cookie Riku," Sora plopped a heart-cookie in Riku's hand and he wolfed it down. "Thanks Sora and Happy Valentine's Day to you too," Riku said through a mouthful of cookie crumbs.

"So is your mom finished with your kimono yet?" Sora asked.

"Nope not yet," Riku answered wiping crumbs off his mouth, "She says she'll have it done by this evening so it'll be ready for tomorrow,"

"Cool!" Sora said.

"Um Sora, can you do me a small favor?" Riku asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Sora asked.

"Can you give these Valentine cards to all our girly-friends? I've made one for all of them," Riku said.

Reaching into his purple backpack Riku pulled out a stack of white envelopes and handed them to Sora.

Sora took the envelopes and opened up one, which was addressed to Penelo, revealing a white card with a picture of two fluffy bunnies cuddling below a bouquet of flowers in the shape of a heart.

"Wow these cards are awesome Riku," Sora complimented, glimpsing at the other cards. Three had the same two cuddling rabbits printed on the front, two had a picture of blue teddy-bear and a pink-teddy bear kissing and the last two cards had a cupid playing a cello that was shaped like a heart.

Riku smiled proudly at Sora's compliment. "Thanks," he said gratefully, "My daddy helped me make them yesterday. He used to work in a greeting card shop. Now make sure to give one card to each of our friends who are girls, got it?"

"Alright but why don't you just give them out yourself Riku?" Sora questioned.

"Because I uh….I have to give this one to Yuffie," Riku replied Riku took another card from his backpack and showed it to Sora. The card was red and shaped like a rose with red glitter around the edges. Sora gawked from the card to Riku.

"Wow this card's even better than awesome Riku!" Sora said.

"Again thanks," Riku said.

"Heyyyy how come Yuffie's card is better than everyone else's cards?" Sora questioned while comparing the card Riku made for Yuffie to the others.

"Don't you like our other girly-friends Riku?" Sora asked turning to Riku.

"I do like our other girly-friends Sora but you see I uh…" Riku swallowed nervously, "I like Yuffie. I mean really _like_ her," Riku said.

"As in like-like?" Sora asked, a smile playing at his lips.

Riku gave another nervous gulp. "Uh huh," he answered sheepishly, cheeks flushed. It took awhile for what Riku just said to sink in and Sora stood with a dead-panned expression on his face.

However when he understood what he said, a grin crossed Sora's lips and he smiled a grin that would have envied Sponge Bob.

"Ha! Riku is in love!" Sora sang skipping around Riku and playfully tickling his cheek.

"No I'm not!" Riku said trying his best to hide the deep blush that was forming on his cheeks.

"Yes you are!" Sora taunted, the broad smile never leaving his face as he made kissy-faces at Riku. "Riku likes Yuffie! Riku likes Yuffie!" Sora then turned to his fellow classmates. "Hey everybody!" Sora shouted to the class, "Riku likes----Before Sora could even finish the sentence, Riku pounced on him covering his mouth with his hand.

"Listen Sora; don't tell anyone that I like Yuffie, okay?" Riku said warningly as he uncovered Sora's mouth.

"Okay Riku. It'll be our secwet!" Sora said.

"Alright secret handshake," Riku said. He and Sora coughed into their hands and shook hands.

"I still can't believe that you like-like Yuffie," Sora said now wiping his hand from the handshake.

"What's not to like-like about her," Riku sighed, "She's funny and smart and pretty and creative and cool!"

"How sweet! You're in love with a ninja. I guess that song was right, everyone _does_ love kung-fu-fighting," Sora said.

"Yeah well for me now that I like-like Yuffie I'm having a bit of a problem. I can't talk to her," Riku said sadly, "every time I'm around her I get all flushed and tongue-tied and I end up saying silly things like poop instead of pop and poo instead of do,"

Sora snorted amusingly.

"It's not funny," Riku said, "Oh I hope that I have the guts to give Yuffie this card,"

"Well you better get some now because she's right over there," Sora said pointing across the room.

Sure enough Yuffie was across the classroom standing by the snack-table eating a stick of cotton candy.

"Oh man! There she is," Riku said. He quickly ran his hand to his hair, neatly combing it out a little. "How's my hair?" Riku asked looking at Sora.

"Good," Sora answered checking Riku's lavender locks.

"And my breath?" Riku breathed in Sora's face and he sniffed his breath.

"As fresh as a baby's bottom," Sora answered.

Riku smiled. "Good," he said, "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck," Sora said patting Riku on the back.

Riku nodded. Clutching the rose Valentine card tightly in his hand, Riku took a deep breath and confidently walked up to Yuffie by the snack-table.

"Hey Yuffie!" Riku greeted. Yuffie glanced up at Riku and grinned at him happily.

"Riku! I was wondering when you were going to get here. Happy Valentine's Day!" Yuffie said enthusiastically.

"Thanks. Same to you," Riku said.

"I'm so glad that you're here," Yuffie said gladly, "now I can finally give you this,"

Yuffie reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a card. The card was dark and was shaped almost like a scissors except that it had four edges. Riku stared at the card.

Despite its funny shape, the design was pretty nice and Yuffie had even taken the liberty of drawing a ninja girl throwing hearts.

"It's your Valentine's Day card," Yuffie said, "do you like it? It's a shuriken,"

"A sugary fin?" Riku repeated confusedly.

Yuffie giggled and Riku couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she laughed. "No silly it's a shuriken. A shuriken is a Japanese weapon that's used by ninjas," Yuffie explained, "it's like a boomerang only that it can cut you,"

"I see," Riku said understandably. He looked back at his card. "This is nice Yuffie. You're a good drawer," Riku said.

"Really! Oh thank you," Yuffie said hugging Riku.

"Y---Y---You're welcome," Riku stammered, his face as red a beet.

"Are you okay Riku? You're face is all red," Yuffie said staring at Riku's face closely.

"I'm fine!" Riku answered quickly trying his best to calm himself. When he finally managed to bring himself back to normal and his face returned to its natural color, Riku faced Yuffie who was beaming at him.

"Um…Yuffie…I…uh…I have…I mean I made you----"

"Strawberry milk?" Yuffie interrupted holding a glass full of strawberry milk up to Riku's nose.

Instantly Riku took a few steps back shaking his head at the glass of milk being offered to him.

"NO!" Riku shouted but when Yuffie looked at him weirdly he calmed down and recollected him. "I mean no," Riku said calmly, "I don't want any milk. I don't even like milk! It makes me fart,"

Yuffie blinked. When he realized what he had just said, Riku inwardly kicked himself.

'D-oh! Smooth Riku! Real smooth!' Riku thought smacking himself on the forehead.

Yuffie now appeared puzzled and Riku inwardly groaned.

"I mean……well what I meant to say was…." Riku started but again he was stopped by Yuffie who burst out laughing.

"Ha! Ha! You're funny Riku," Yuffie giggled.

"Yeah I've been that," Riku said scratching the back of his head.

"So….?" Yuffie said.

"So?" Riku said.

"So…I guess I'll see you around," Yuffie said. She started to walk off.

"No wait Yuffie!" Riku shouted. Yuffie stopped and looked back at Riku.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um…." Riku held out his card to Yuffie with shaky hands, "Here!" Riku said.

Yuffie took the card from Riku and stared at it inquisitively. "What is it?" Yuffie asked.

"It's a Valentine's card," Riku replied. "I…I made it for you," he added shyly.

"Aw Riku. It's amazing," Yuffie said opening the card. On the inside of the card there was a picture of a boy wolf pup giving a doggy-bone tied with a red bow to another wolf-pup that was a girl. There was also a poem on the other side of the card but Yuffie was more fascinated with the drawn picture to take notice.

"Wow! You say that I'm a good drawer but you're fantastic," Yuffie said.

"Really! You like it?" Riku asked.

"I love it!" Yuffie said smiling sweetly.

Riku blushed. "That's good," he said.

"So Riku what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh I'm going to the Paopu Festival," Riku answered.

"Really? Me too!" Yuffie said excitedly, "Who's your date?"

"Date?" Riku repeated, puzzlement written on his face.

"Yeah since the Paopu Festival is mostly for couples, everyone in class is going with someone to the festival," Yuffie explained.

"Well…I was going to the festival with my friends," Riku said, "but if I were to go with a date I'd have no one to go with,"

"You don't have a date either huh? I have the same problem," Yuffie said, "May and Lamont are going together so I'm dateless,"

"Aw that's terrible," Riku said.

"Yeah I know but it's okay," Yuffie said, "Lamont likes May and vice versa so they're supposed to be together on Valentine's Day, I guess I just have to find a date of my own,"

"I guess," Riku said nodding in agreement.

"Hey! You know what I think Riku?" Yuffie said turning to Riku with an animated smile across her face, "I think that you and I should----"

"HEY YUFFIE!" Before Yuffie knew it, she was interrupted by Cassidy who had suddenly glomped her from behind.

Yuffie sweatdropped as she gave a half-smile at Cassidy.

"Oh…Hey Cassidy. Happy Valentine's Day!" Yuffie said.

"And a Happy Valentine's to you too my sweet ninja Yuffie," Cassidy cooed hugging Yuffie around the waist butting Riku out of the way. Riku glared daggers at Cassidy as he landed on his butt on the floor.

"Hey! You pushed me!" Riku growled.

"Put a sock in it grape-head!" Cassidy retorted angrily. He then turned his attention back to Yuffie and he returned to his 'nicey-nice' demeanor.

"So Yuffie, word on the street is everyone in class is going to the Paopu Festival with a date and I was wondering since you're so cute and all, will you be my date to the festival?" Cassidy asked smiling at Yuffie charmingly.

"I'm flattered Cassidy," Yuffie replied, "but…I've already got a date to the festival. I'm going with Riku,"

_Both _Cassidy and Riku's eyes widened and they _both _stared at Yuffie in awe.

"WHAT!"

"What?"

"You're going…with the TWERP!" Cassidy said pointing a finger at Riku rudely.

"Yeah. I'm going with Riku," Yuffie answered calmly, "right Riku?" Yuffie faced Riku and gave him another sweet smile, "Would you go to the festival with me?" Yuffie asked.

"Um…yeah! Of course!" Riku answered, a happy smile crossing his face. Cassidy snarled furiously and now it was his turn to glare at Riku.

"Why you little dork! You dare take _my_ girl!" Cassidy hissed enviously, "You'll pay for this twerp! You'll PAY!" Cassidy continued to fire angry threats at Riku however he paid no attention to him over the chorus of angels singing in his head.

'I'm going to the festival with Yuffie! I'm going to the festival with Yuffie!' Riku sang blissfully in his mind.

Meanwhile Sora had finished giving out Riku's Valentine cards and had joined Selphie, Wakka and Kairi at their table.

"Here you go guys. These Valentine cards are for you," Sora said handing Selphie and Kairi their specific Valentine cards.

"Thanks Sora," Kairi said happily accepting the cards.

"Don't thank me, thank Riku. He's the one who made them for you," Sora said.

"Riku's here?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah. He just arrived a minute ago. He's talking with Yuffie," Sora answered. 'Or making kissy-faces at her,' Sora thought with a toothy grin.

"Hey Sora, do you have anymore Valentine cookies?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah there are two left before they're all gone," Sora answered.

"Well I'll take 'em," Wakka said holding out his hand.

"Save one for me," Selphie said. Sora handed Wakka the two remaining cinnamon cookies and he gave one to Selphie.

"Aw…" Kairi sighed.

"What's wrong Kairi?" Sora asked concernedly.

"You gave everyone in class one of your Valentine cookies except for me Sora," Kairi said pouting sadly.

"That's because…well," Sora bit his lower-lip and a tiny flush crept up on his face, "I've been saving the best one for you Kairi," Sora said handing Kairi a jumbo-sized heart-shaped cinnamon cookie with sugary raisins.

Kairi gaped at the size of the cookie. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Sora said smiling sweetly.

"Oh Sora. Thank you so much!" Kairi said accepting the cookie, "and Happy Valentine's Day to you too,"

Kairi pulled out a pink card tied with a pink bow and handed it to Sora. Sora beamed at Kairi and gladly accepted her Valentine card.

"Yo guys!" a voice called. Sora, Kairi, Wakka and Selphie turned around to find a beaming Penelo hand-in-hand with Vaan standing behind them.

"Oh hi Vaan. Hi Penelo," Selphie greeted, "what's up?"

"Nothing much," Penelo answered, "Are you guys going to the Paopu Festival?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to go!" Wakka exclaimed excitedly, "I'm going on ALL the rides!"

"Be sure to ride the Double-whirler!" Vaan said.

"But that ride makes people puke," Selphie said.

"Dude! That's the fun part!" Vaan laughed slapping Wakka a high five.

"Anyways who are you guys taking to the fair with?" Penelo asked.

"Well we were all going together. The six of us," Kairi answered.

"Didn't you guys hear? Everyone in class is going to the festival with a date," Penelo said.

"Why?" Wakka asked.

"Duh! Because the Paopu Festival is for couples meaning two people," Vaan answered, "besides the adults are doing it,"

"And since when do we follow what the adults do?" Wakka asked.

"That's a good point. Why are we doing this again?" Vaan questioned looking at Penelo.

"Because it's fun silly," Penelo said grabbing hold of Vaan's arm and snuggling close to him. Fortunately for Vaan, Penelo didn't notice the deep blush tinted on his cheeks.

"As you probably figured out now, Vaan and I are going together," Penelo said cheerily, "who are you guys going with?"

"We don't know yet." Sora answered.

"I guess we'll have to ask someone," Selphie said.

"Good luck with that. If I were you I'd ask someone fast incase you wanna end up dateless to the festival," Vaan said.

"Hope you guys can find a date. See ya," Penelo said waving bye to Sora and the others as she and Vaan walked off together.

"Great! Now we have to find a date to the festival! This sucks man!" groaned Wakka dropping his head on the desk.

"I don't know Wakka I think that going to the festival with a date sounds cute," Kairi said.

"Me too!" Selphie said brightly.

"Girls!" Wakka groaned.

"Boys!" Selphie retorted sticking her tongue out at Wakka. Rolling his eyes at Selphie, Wakka returned to resting his head just as Riku appeared behind him.

"Hey guys!" Riku said cheerfully startling Wakka who immediately spun around, shocked to see the familiar lavender head standing right behind him.

"Oh hey Riku," Wakka greeted grinning at Riku. Riku returned the grin as he took a seat beside Sora plunking his backpack on the table.

"Say Riku did you hear the news about the Paopu Festival?" Wakka asked, "We _have _to bring dates, can you believe it?"

"Oh I believe it alright because I actually HAVE a date!" Riku said, "I'm going to the festival with Yuffie!"

"WHAT! You got a date!" Wakka shouted gawking at Riku wide-eyed.

Riku nodded his head, a giant grin plastered on his face. "Yup I've got a date, pretty amazing huh?" Riku answered, "Man I'm so excited I can just….FLIP!" At that moment, Riku jumped to his feet and did three perfect back flips across the floor.

Sora, Wakka, Selphie and Kairi all stood goggling at Riku. Riku stopped his flipping and stared weirdly at the look of utter shock on his friends' faces.

"What?" Riku asked.

"WOW! That's the first time I ever heard someone say they're so happy they could flip and actually do it," Sora stated.

"Me too," Wakka said.

Riku chuckled. "Yeah well sorry about that. I guess I'm really fired up to go the festival," Riku said. 'Especially since I'm going with the girl of my dreams YUFFIE!' Riku thought gleefully.

"So who are you guys going to the festival with?" Riku inquired as he returned to his seat.

"That's the problem, we don't know!" answered Wakka with a puzzled shrug.

"Hey I have an idea," Kairi suggested. She turned to Sora. "Um…Sora would you be my date to the festival? I'd really like it if you go with me," Kairi said sheepishly.

Sora gave Kairi a cute smile. "Sure Kairi. I'd LOVE to be your date," Sora answered gladly. Kairi's cheeks reddened and she mouthed a 'thank you very much' to Sora.

Selphie groaned. "No fair! Now Sora and Kairi are going together," Selphie said pouting her lower lip.

"I guess that just leaves you and me to find a date Selph," Wakka said.

The carrot head then noticed Fran helping May and Lamont finger-painting their hand-prints on the class wall instead of hearts and an idea popped into Wakka's head.

"Hmm? I wonder if Fran is going with anyone," Wakka said thoughtfully, "I'm going to ask Fran. Be re right back!"

With that Wakka walked off to where Fran and the others were. Once Wakka was gone, all eyes fell on Selphie.

"So who are you going to the fair with Selphie?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," Selphie answered harshly, "you know maybe Wakka was right. Going to the festival with a date sucks! I'd much rather go with you guys as a group."

"Aw don't be like that Selph we can all still go as group. We'll just have dates," Sora suggested.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Kairi said, "I'll go with Sora, Wakka will go with Fran, Riku will go with Yuffie and Selphie…you can go with Tidus,"

"TIDUS! Who says that I'm going with Tidus?" Selphie said crudely.

"Well since you and Tidus are so close I just assumed that---"

"That what? That I'll go with _him_!" Selphie interrupted snappily, "Ha! Me and Tidus at the Paopu Festival together, that's PERPOSTEROUS!"

'_Although it's not a bad idea_,' Selphie considered, '_since I'm so desirable I'd hate to leave poor Tidus lonely and dateless to the fair so I guess I __could__ ask him to go with me to the festival_,'

Selphie pondered more about her problem with Tidus but her thoughts were interrupted when the object of her dilemma slipped in beside her. Tidus had returned.

"Hey Tidus, where'd you come from?" Riku asked.

"I just got back from talking to Yuna and you guys won't believe what happened to me!" Tidus said excitedly.

"Say Tidus?"

"What is it Selphish?" Tidus snapped suddenly glaring at Selphie. Selphie's left eye twitched and she pushed back the urge to smack Tidus upside the head as she looked at him squarely.

"Tidus," Selphie spoke calmly, "since it _is_ Valentine's Day and everyone is going to the Paopu Festival with a date I've decided to put aside all the mean and disgusting things you've done to me in the past like putting that lizard in my diaper and putting your butt up to my face and making it talk…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Selphie was cut off by Tidus who had started singing while deliberately shaking his diapered butt infront of Selphie. Tidus had pulled down his pants and had drawn a smiley face on the surface of his diaper which he shook infront of Selphie's face. Selphie was deadpanned by what Tidus was doing right before her very eyes and stared at him in disgust.

"Butt-man! Butt-man! Everybody likes butt-man! Butt-man! Butt-man! Everybody likes Butt-man!" Tidus sang loudly.

Everyone but Selphie laughed at Tidus' entertaining song and butt-dance.

"Hello Selphie, are you having a butt-e-full day?" Tidus teased holding his diaper-coved behind up to Selphie and moving it around in a manner that made it looked like it was talking. (**A/N:** If you have ever watched Ace Ventura: Pet Detective you would remember the scenes where he talks with his ass which is exactly what Tidus is doing to Selphie XD)

Selphie's lower lip twitched uneasily. "Knock it off Tidus," the brunette growled through clenched teeth.

"Aw but I thought _everyone_ liked butt-man. Come on Selphie, you know you like me! You know you like me!" Tidus said pushing his butt back so that it was it was practically up against Selphie's nose. Fortunately for Selphie, Tidus didn't fart on her.

"Tidus QUIT it and be serious for once!" Selphie said pushing Tidus' behind off her face.

This got Tidus to simmer down because he returned to a seating position staring at Selphie innocently.

"Listen Tidus, did you hear the news about the Paopu Festival?" Selphie asked.

"You mean what they said about having a date? Yeah I heard it," Tidus answered.

"Well?" Selphie said.

"Well what?" Tidus asked confusedly.

"Isn't there something you want to ask me Tidus?" Selphie said.

"Sure I'd like to ask you…what exactly am I supposed to ask you?" Tidus asked.

"You dummy! You're supposed to ask me to the Paopu Festival!" Selphie yelled.

"Me? Ask you…to the festival!" Tidus repeated dumbfounded. The spiky-blonde then burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha!" Tidus guffawed.

"What's so funny?" Selphie asked placing her hands on her hips.

Tidus stopped his scandalous laughter and gave Selphie a silly smile; a smile Selphie knew too well. "Sorry Selph but I'm _taken_," Tidus said, "I'm going to the festival with the lovely Yuna,"

Tidus watched Selphie for her reaction to his answer but his response surprised her more than he had expected.

"Say…WHAT? You're going to the Paopu Festival with…Yu---Yuna!" Selphie choked, "Why?"

"Duh! Because I asked her and she said yes," Tidus replied, "I think that's the way the system works. You know a boy asks a girl and she says yes or no,"

"Oh shut up you nimrod!" Selphie snapped angrily.

"Calm down Selphie. It's no big deal if Tidus is going with Yuna," Sora said.

"STAY OUT OF THIS SORA! This is between me and the BED-WETTER!" Selphie growled glowering at Tidus.

Tidus, on the other hand, stared at Selphie rather taken aback. "SELPHIE! You know I only wet the bed on Wednesdays," Tidus retorted furiously.

"I don't care if you wet the bed Monday to Friday!" Selphie snapped, "How could you Tidus? How could you take Yuna to the Paopu Festival?"

"What's the big deal? All I did was ask Yuna to the festival," Tidus said.

"Yeah well…why didn't you ask me to be your date?" Selphie said, "I wanted you to ask me,"

"I didn't ask you because I thought that you wouldn't---WAIT! Did you just say that you _want me_ to ask you to the festival?" Tidus said.

Selphie blushed slightly. "N---No," she lied.

"Did Selphie Timitt just say that she wants _me_ to ask _her_ to the festival?" Tidus repeated, an amused smirk playing at his lips.

"I—I didn't say that Tidus," Selphie lied again.

"Yes you did," Tidus said insistently.

"Believe whatever you want Tidy!" Selphie snorted.

"Aah another snide comment from Selphie. Come on Selph we all know that you're jealous that I'm going to the festival with the lovely Yuna who let's face it is prettier than you Selph," Tidus said tauntingly.

Selphie groaned.

"Fine! I get it that you're going with Yuna. You don't have to rub it in," Selphie said.

"No! Let me _enjoy_ this," Tidus said widening the smirk on his face, "But y'know Selphie, I could manage to squeeze you in as my side-date to the festival. I mean you could be the third wheel and hold the snacks while Yuna and I make kissy-faces in the Tunnel of Love,"

Selphie's left eye gave an eerie twitch and she dug her fingers into the table, the plastic surface screaming against her coarse touch. However Selphie's growing rage towards Tidus didn't seem to faze him for he still looked at her with the same mischievous and highly amused grin on his face.

"That's enough Tidus!" Wakka said to Tidus.

"Yeah quit teasing Selphie," Riku said.

"Yes Tidus QUIT teasing me cause I GET that you're going to the festival with Yuna," Selphie hissed. "I'll just find someone else to go with me to the festival," Selphie added calmly.

"Yeah about that Selphie," Tidus said, "no offense but someone will have to be pretty _desperate _to go the festival with you,"

"You know it's funny. You say no offense yet I found that very offensive Tidy," Selphie said.

"Well I'm just speaking the truth Selphish," Tidus retorted calmly yet rudely.

Well that did it! During that one moment, the last fleck of Selphie's sanity deteriorated and she exploded! Selphie slammed her fists against the table so hard that a dent was left in the centre as result of the collision. Riku, Sora, Kairi and Wakka were dumbfounded. They knew that Selphie had a short temper and often got angry but not _this angry_.

Even Tidus was surprised by Selphie's sudden burst of rage but he didn't show his shock as he looked squarely into the burning emerald eyes of Selphie. Her entire face was red with aggression and if looks could kill then poor Tidus would have met his doom for Selphie was glaring at him so hard she could have burned a hole in his forehead.

"Oh you're so full of yourself! Tidus you are such a JERK!" Selphie screamed in Tidus' face.

Before anyone could've stopped her, Selphie stormed out of her seat and across the classroom.

"SELPHIE!" Kairi called behind Selphie but she was already halfway across the classroom.

Now that Selphie was gone, everyone turned and frowned at Tidus who was now laughing after Selphie's departure.

"Tidus that wasn't very nice!" Kairi said poking Tidus on the shoulder.

"Ah come on Kairi I was only joking," Tidus said, "besides Selphie will get over it and even if she doesn't who cares! I'm going to the Paopu Festival with the Yuna!"

Kairi gave Tidus a hopeless glance and sighed. "Why do I get the strangest feeling that this is all gonna come back and bite him in the butt,"

"That's because it will as it always does in this little story," Wakka stated. (**A/N:** You got that right! -snickers evilly-)

* * *

"Oh the nerve of that's Tidus! How dare he tease me like that! He's such a jerk!" Selphie growled under her breath.

She was lingering around the room near the Sleepy-cupboard. She was still fretting over what Tidus had told her earlier and leaned her back against the cupboard with an exasperated groan.

"Grrr! Well I'll show Tidus," Selphie said angrily, "I'll get my own date to the festival and make him eat his words,"

Selphie glanced around the whole classroom, scanning it for any sign of a perfect date to the Paopu Festival.

"Now let's see, who should I ask to the festival?" Selphie asked herself.

She spotted Vaan randomly playing catch with a heart balloon.

'Maybe I should ask Vaan?' Selphie thought, 'No wait! Vaan is going with Penelo and it'll hurt Penelo's feelings if I asked him when she already did. I'll pick someone else,'

Selphie shifted her attention to Lamont. Lamont was sitting across by the toy-box, absorbed in a game of chess against Rikku; a game that he was clearly winning judging from the look of utter defeat on Rikku's face.

'AHA! I should ask Lamont. He's the most polite and well-mandered (mannered) baby in class,' Selphie thought with a triumphant smile. However Selphie's smile faded when she noticed May. May was watching Lamont and Rikku play chess along with Paine and when Lamont had won the game May gave him a big hug much to Lamont's liking.

Selphie's eyes saddened and she pouted.

'Then again Lamont's probably going with May,' Selphie thought, 'I mean they do like each other a lot! Everybody in class knows that. I guess I'll have to search again!'

Selphie's eyes then fell on the bully trio of Mitchell, Butch and Cassidy. 'Hmm? Should I ask those three?' Selphie pondered.

Mitchell, Butch and Cassidy were, for once, sitting _quietly_ in a corner by themselves talking about something Selphie couldn't hear.

In the middle of the conversation, Mitchell sneezed and picked his nose.

It wouldn't have been such a bad move if Mitchell hadn't pulled out a long gooey strand of snot and licked it off his finger, swallowing it in his mouth. And to make matters worst, Butch and Cassidy both laughed at Mitchell's trick and copied exactly what he did. Both twins sneezed in their hands, picked their noses, pulled out long strands of boogers, ate it in a single bite and swallowed it! It was _disgusting_! Selphie looked away from Mitchell and his goons and tried her best to push back the vomit that was coming up her throat.

Her face had turned green in disgust and she quickly took a shot of strawberry milk to clear her rising nausea.

'EW! What was I thinking about actually asking those three to the festival,' Selphie thought glancing back at Mitchell, Butch and Cassidy, 'I'm definitely not that _desperate_ for a date!'

Finishing the last of her strawberry milk, Selphie turned back to looking around the classroom.

With Vaan, Lamont and definitely Mitchell, Butch and Cassidy checked out as potential dates, there was only one boy left for Selphie to ask.

"Hmm? How about Balthieri?" Selphie said. Fortunately for Selphie, she didn't have to go far to find Balthier. He was outside; infact he was the only one outside on the playground. Balthier was playing by the swings, staring absentmindedly up at the clouds as he swung back and forth on the swim.

"Hey Balthier!" Selphie greeted as she approached Balthier.

Balthier looked up. When he saw that it was Selphie, he smiled at her and said 'hey'.

Selphie joined Balthier and sat next to him on the other swing beside his own.

"So whatcha doing out here Balthier?" Selphie asked curiously.

"I'm trying to figure out who to take to the Paopu Festival," Balthier answered, "I was going to go with Ashe but she's going with Mitchell since he asked her first,"

'Mitchell got a date? Wow that's a shocker,' Selphie thought.

"Then I was planning on going with Fran," Balthier continued, "but Wakka already asked and she told him yes,"

"Y'know it's really sad when both of the two people you wanted to go with are taken, you know what I mean?" Balthier added with a sideward glance at Selphie.

Selphie nodded. "Yeah you're right," she said. Balthier turned his attention back to the clouds and Selphie seized this chance to make her move.

"You know Balthier I don't have a date to the festival either," Selphie said.

"Oh! Hard luck for both us eh girl?" Balthier said.

"Yeah," Selphie said, "so?"

"So…what?" Balthier asked.

"Isn't there something you'd like to ask me Balthier?" Selphie said looking hopeful.

"Yes there is…if I could figure out what exactly I'm supposed to ask you," Balthier replied obliviously.

Selphie frowned irritably and before Balthier knew it, Selphie grabbed him by the neck and started strangling him.

"Grrr! You nimrod! I want you to ask me to the festival!" Selphie growled.

"Alright! Alright! I'll ask you! You don't have to choke me to death," Balthier managed to choke.

Selphie calmed down and her eyes softened as she released her grip around Balthier's neck.

"Oh I'm so sorry Balthier. I guess I'm still a little angry from what Tidus did," Selphie said apologetically.

"Why? What did Tidus do to you _this time_?" Balthier asked.

"Well since all of our friends have dates to the festival, Kairi thought that it would be good if Tidus and I go together so I kinda wanted Tidus to ask me to the festival," Selphie explained.

"Wait! Did you just say that you wanted Tidus to ask you to the festival?" Balthier said, raising an eyebrow at Selphie.

"I know it's bizarre but work with me," Selphie said, "anyways I wanted Tidus to ask me to the festival but instead he tells me that he's going with Yuna and rubs it in my face,"

"Yup! That's Tidus. He pulls the pranks and then rubs it in your face," Balthier sighed, "like the time he switched my gummy worms with real worms and then laughed about it in my face. Now because of him I can never look at gummy worms the same way again,"

"Yeah that is SO Tidus. He's always the one to humiliate others and laugh about it," Selphie said, "just once I'd like to see it the other way around where Tidus is the one humiliated and we get to laugh at him,"

"Yeah!" Balthier said in concord.

Selphie leaned back on her swing and rocked it back and forth, forth and back but then…a plan popped into Selphie's head and she smiled cunningly.

"Hey! I've got an idea that's so _bad_ it's _good_," Selphie said mischievously, "Tidus is so confident that I can't get a date to the Paopu Festival huh? Well I'll make him eat his words when I show up with my own date,"

"Really," Balthier said, "who's going to be your date?"

"_You _are silly," Selphie said beaming at Balthier sweetly yet slyly.

Balthier almost fell off his swing as he gaped at Selphie. "ME! Why me?" Balthier shouted.

"Come on Balthier! You just said it yourself that you wanted to get back at Tidus," Selphie said.

"Well I did," Balthier said, "but…"

"No buts Balthier," Selphie interrupted, "think about the times that Tidus has pranked you and laughed about it like the time he switched your gummy worms with real worms and laughed about it or that other time when he put gum in your hair and laughed about it,"

"He told me that the gum-thing was an accident," Balthier said.

"Newsflash! He lied!" Selphie stated flatly. Balthier pouted crossly and stuck his thumb in his mouth like he always did when he got mad. **(A/N:** how adorable 3)

"Come on Balthier! This is our only chance to get back at Tidus," Selphie persuaded, "if there is one thing that Tidus hates more than vegetables it's him being proved wrong and you and me showing up together at the festival will do just that and more,"

"So let me get this straight. You are going to prove Tidus wrong and show up to the festival with me just to spite him and make him choke on his words?" Balthier said questioningly.

"Not really how I'd word it but yes," Selphie replied with a proud smirk.

"Why Selphie Timitt! I am ashamed that you of all people would come up with a plan so evil…so cunning…so _brilliant_ why didn't I think of it," Balthier said grinning widely.

Selphie giggled. "So what do you say Balthier? You want to put the joke on Tidus or what?" Selphie said.

"Selphie, you've got yourself a date," Balthier said holding out his hand to Selphie for a handshake.

Grinning, Selphie shook Balthier's hand. She glanced inside the classroom and just happened to see Tidus laughing scandalously, probably at some random joke or something else. Selphie clenched her fist and she sent a glare Tidus' way.

"Just you wait Tidus," Selphie snarled, "You could laugh all you want today but tomorrow…"

"We'll be having the last laugh," Balthier said.

Selphie and Balthier slapped each other high-five, both grinning cleverly at their main target: the laughing Tidus

* * *

."So which rides are you gonna ride at the fair?" Kairi asked looking at Riku. Kairi, Riku, Sora, Tidus and Wakka (who had finally returned to their table after talking with Fran) had looked past Tidus' previous argument with Selphie and were now in deep conversation about the Paopu Festival; debating about the different rides they should go on. 

Riku placed his thumb to his chin and considered Kairi's question. "Well I think I'll just go on the Ferris wheel," Riku answered, "I'm not too fond of fast rides, they make me toss my cookies,"

"Dude! What's a festival without a few cookie tossing? I mean that's the best part!" Wakka said, "But if you ask me I'm gonna ride both the Gut-Blaster and the Dragon-boaster at the festival,"

"What's the Dragon Booster?" Kairi asked.

"It's a really cool, really fast rollercoaster that looks like a fire breathing dragon!" Wakka replied enthusiastically.

"Sounds fun," Sora said.

"More like dangerous," Kairi said.

"Well I'm definitely gonna go on the Titanic Spinner!" Tidus said excitedly.

"But…the Titanic Spinner straps the riders and spins them around really fast in all kinds of directions," Kairi said, "wouldn't that make you blow your chunks?"

"And your point is?" Tidus said dryly.

It's obvious he didn't heed to what Kairi was telling him.

Kairi rolled her eyes at Tidus. "Nevermind," she said.

"You know for a Valentine's Day celebration, the Paopu Festival isn't exactly Valentine-ish," Sora said.

"Sora's right," Kairi said, "what happened to all the cute rides that the couples can ride together and stuff?"

"Well there's always the Tunnel of Love," Wakka replied.

"The Tunnel of Love! I've always wanted to go on that ride," Kairi said delightedly, "Sora when we go to the festival will you go in the Tunnel of Love with me?"

Kairi held Sora's hand and smiled at him lovingly as she pleaded with him. Sora blinked at Kairi a couple of times before he plastered his trademark goofy yet cute smile. "Sure Kairi, I'd go in the Tunnel of Love with you," Sora answered.

"Really! You will? Promise?" Even though she was relieved that he said yes Kairi was still surprised that he did say yes.

"Sure. I promise. Going on the Tunnel of Love isn't so bad. As long as it makes you happy," Sora replied modestly.

Before she could've contained herself, Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and rubbed her cheeks against his face. "Oh thank you SO MUCH Sora! You're the best!" Kairi squealed delightedly.

A tiny tint of pink appeared across Sora's cheeks despite his tanned complexion and he beamed down at Kairi.

Tidus folded his arms and shook his head at Sora. "Boy you're gullible Sora, really gullible," Tidus said.

"No I'm not Tidus. I'll have to be made out of chocolate to be gullible," Sora said.

Tidus smacked his forehead. "I said gullible not edible!" Tidus groaned.

Sora just stared at Tidus confusedly and Wakka chuckled at his facial expression.

A loud growling noise was heard all of a sudden and Sora clutched his stomach.

"Aw I haven't had one sugary treat to eat all morning and those caramel apples sure look good right about now," Sora said rubbing his tummy hungrily.

"Why don't you go have a snack Sora?" Kairi said.

"Good idea," Sora said, "be right back," Sora jumped to his feet and scampered over to the snack table.

Grabbing a small white plate, Sora began to pile it with strawberry marshmallows and chocolate truffles though he stuffed a caramel apple in his mouth because his plate was too full. But as he turned to head back to his friends, Sora noticed Miss Utamori. The teacher had reentered the classroom and took a seat at her desk though she seemed rather upset.

Being the big softy that he was, Sora sympathized with Miss Utamori and neglected his plate of goodies as he went to see what was troubling with her.

"Hello Miss Utamori why the long face?" Sora asked thoughtfully.

Miss Utamori looked down at Sora and merely responded to the spiky-brunette's inquiry with a despondent sigh.

"Oh Sora it's horrible," Miss Utamori said, "I have to cancel my dinner date with Hideo tomorrow,"

"What! Why?" Sora asked climbing on top of Miss Utamori so he could sit on her lap.

Miss Utamori heaved another sad sigh.

"My older sister, Regina and her husband are leaving for their second honeymoon tomorrow," Miss Utamori said.

"What's so bad about that?" Sora inquired.

"Well since Regina and my brother-in-law are going away they're sending their daughter for me to baby-sit so I'll have to stay home and baby-sit my niece on Valentine's Day," Miss Utamori replied disappointedly.

"Why don't you just call another babysitter for your niece?" Sora suggested.

"I could but I don't know anyone who'd be available to take care of Penelope, that's my niece's name," Miss Utamori explained, "apart from that I'm the only one besides her parents who truly understands Penelope since she's sort of _different_,"

"Different how?" Sora asked.

"Different as in different," Miss Utamori said, "Oh dear how am I going to break the news to Hideo? He and I have been planning this date for weeks. It'll just break his heart if I call and cancel now,"

"Well I wish I could help you Miss Utamori," Sora said.

"I know that dear but there's really nothing you can do," Miss Utamori said stroking the top of Sora's prickly locks.

"Yes there is," Sora said insistently, "if there's anything that I can do for you Miss Utamori you just let me know and I'll do it with no questions asked!"

"Now Sora, you really don't have to----"Miss Utamori started but Sora cut her off.

"No I mean it!" Sora said persistently, "Don't cancel your date with Hideo Miss Utamori. You two love each other and deserve to spend Valentine's Day together. Come on Miss Utamori _let me help you_,"

There was an indomitable spark burning in the core of Sora's blue eyes and from that point, Miss Utamori knew there was no reason in arguing with Sora anymore. The four-year-old was too determined for his own good. Miss Utamori now considered Sora's proposal on wanting to help her and a hearty smile came to her face when an idea popped in her head.

"Well……did you say that you were going to the Paopu Festival Sora?" Miss Utamori asked.

"Yush! What about it?" Sora said.

"Well……my sister told me that Penelope has always wanted to go to the Paopu Festival but no one would take her," Miss Utamori said, "so I was wondering Sora, would you mind doing me a _small _favor,"

Sora smiled brightly.  
"Sure Miss Utamori. Just tell me what the favor is and I'll do it with no questions asked," Sora said.

* * *

**To Kyle XY and Find my name:** Sorry for the wait. I'm really sorry. Just to let you both know I've decided to make your suggestion a **THREE-PART KH: CoM event**! So if you thought this first half was crazy then wait till you read the other two parts :)

* * *

**Next time on KH: CoM:** Part II of **The Valentine's Day Disaster**: What plans of mischief do Balthier and Selphie have planned to torture Tidus? What did Cassidy mean when he told Riku that he'd make him pay for taking Yuffie to the festival and how will Kairi feel when Sora turns up with Miss Utamori's little 'favor'. Find out the next chapter!

* * *

Please review...or this fic will be discontinued :(

* * *


	17. The Valentine's Day Disaster Part II

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE VALENTINE'S DAY DISASTER PART TWO**

It was February 14th at last! It was now officially Valentine's Day on Destiny Islands and things were ecstatic. Multicolored fireworks soared through the heavens and lit the evening skies with a rainbow ambiance.

It was the opening ceremony of the grand Paopu Festival. Villagers from all around the island, old and young alike came to witness the blooming of their island's national crop: the Paopu Fruit.

The gates of the Ukulele Summit welcomed the people of Destiny Island as they came fully dressed in their traditional Japanese-style kimonos ready for an evening of festivities and entertainment.

The delectable aroma of cooked ramen noodles mixed in with the hint of seasoning perfumed the air, tickling the noses of the many children and adults who came to the festival.

Giant yellow blimps in the perfect silhouette of yellow Paopu fruits hovered above the ground over the Ukulele summit. Many of the festival rides could be seen from outside the grand gate including the festival Ferris wheel.

The Ferris wheel, especially, with its seats of bullion yellow towered above the grand gate, spinning in a clockwise movement and the Dragon Boaster roller coaster roared with the sounds of grinding metal and the excited screams from the passengers. Meanwhile on the outside, the front gates of the Ukulele summit were crowded with thousands of villagers coming into the festival grounds and a familiar duo was amongst the people.

It was Tidus and Wakka. Both little boys were outside with their dates: Fran and Yuna.

Wakka sported a carroty orange and seaweed green checkered kimono with orange stripes around the sleeves. A green belt with an orange strip sewn around the middle was worn around Wakka's waist and his trademark navy bandana which he always wore tied around his forehead was replaced with a green bandana.

Wakka clutched the hand of an overly-enthusiastic Fran who wore a jet-black kimono tied with a white belt with her elegant snowy hair combed out. Beside Wakka and Fran were Tidus and Yuna.

Tidus wore a canary yellow kimono decorated with orange star patterns and fashioned with a gold belt whereas Yuna was dressed in a baby blue kimono adorned with pink Sakura patterns and tied with a lovely pink silk belt. Yuna's chocolate brown locks were combed out. Most of her hair flowed down her back past her shoulders while the rest hung in two long platted braids in the front across her chest. Yuna giggled cutely as she stood next to Tidus who was standing on tippy-toe trying to see over the tall person infront of him. Unfortunately his attempt failed.

"C'mon! C'mon! What's keeping this line from moving?" Tidus groaned with an impatient pout.

"Be patient Tidy-Widy, remember we're not the only ones going into the Paopu Festival," Yuna told Tidus.

"She's right. Just look at all these people," Wakka said, "I mean the whole island must be here,"

"Who cares about the people? I want in NOW!" Tidus yelled.

"I'm with Tidus!" Fran said, "There's a seat on the Titanic Spinner with my name on it!"

"GET THIS LINE MOVING ALREADY!" Tidus screamed anxiously.

"YEAH! YEAH! GET IT MOVING!" Fran shouted pumping her fist in agreement with Tidus. Both Wakka and Yuna looked at each other and laughed nervously at the way their friends (or dates) were acting.

"Wow! Even on Valentine's Day, Tidus still refuses to behave himself," chuckled an amused voice. It was Riku. The lavender-haired four-year-old approached his four comrades wearing a lilac kimono patterned with tiny black dots and a rather happy grin on his face as he walked hand in hand with a lovely-looking Yuffie who was wearing a dark green kimono patterned with black shurikens.

A lime green belt was tied around Yuffie's petite waist and because it was Valentine's Day, Yuffie wasn't wearing her usual ninja headband (which surprised everyone).

"Hey Riku! Nice kimono," Tidus said as he greeted Riku with a slap on the back.

"Thanks for the compliment. My mom made it for me, I really liked how it came out," Riku said admiring his mother's handiwork and grinning at the way his kimono contrasted with his hair. Just the way he wanted it.

"Wow Yuffie! You look amazing!" Yuna said grinning perkily at Yuffie. Yuffie returned the compliment with a perky smile of her own. "Thanks Yuna. That means a lot coming from you since both you and Fran are the prettier ones here," Yuffie said.

"Really? Wow! Thanks Yuffie," Yuffie said joyfully.

"Yeah thanks," Fran said dully, "you know it's strange,"

"What's strange?" Yuffie inquired.

"I used to think that you were weird since all you ever talked about was ninjas and you even dressed like one but now that I see you up close you're really pretty Yuffie," Fran said honestly.

"Thank you Francine," Yuffie said brightly. Though it became unnoticed to Yuffie, Fran slightly winced when she called her by her full name.

However Fran pushed the thought to the back of her mind and focused her attention on Riku who stood beside Yuffie in a staring contest against the ground.

"You think that Yuffie's pretty too don't you Riku?" Fran asked all of sudden. Riku, who wasn't expecting such a rash question from Fran simply answered, "Uh yeah…she looks nice,"

"Nice?" Fran repeated, "Now come on Riku I know you think of Yuffie as more than just _nice_, am I right Yuffie?"

"Yes Riku. I thought you would think that I look pretty I mean don't you like me?" Yuffie said, disappointment written across her face.

"Yeah Riku don't you _like_ Yuffie," Tidus taunted nudging Wakka who sniggered. Riku's entire face turned pink and he stammered for something to say.

He realty didn't want to admit his true feelings for Yuffie especially not infront of his friends and most DEFINITELY not infront of Yuffie. Nervous sweat rained down the back of Riku's neck and his hands suddenly felt cold and clammy.

However relief overcame Riku when he felt a small hand tap his shoulder. Riku quickly turned away from the piercing eyes of his friends and faced the newcomer.

To Riku's astonishment, it was Kairi and as he looked at her Riku couldn't help but stare.

Kairi looked BEAUTIFUL. She wore the brightest of pink kimonos beautified with patterns of strawberry and cherry blossoms lined along the sleeves and the front near her bust.

A fuchsia obi (wide belt) was tied in a big bow behind the back of Kairi and she wore a pair of geta (thronged wood-platform footwear) which gave her a bit of height.

Beaded bracelets were worn around Kairi's wrists and her hair was combed in a neat bun fashioned with a pair of Chinese sticks.

All eyes fell on Kairi and the red-head grinned sweetly as she waved at her friends, bracelets jangling at her wrists.

"Hello everyone! You all look great in your kimonos," Kairi said bowing humbly.

"Speak for yourself," Fran said.

"Kairi you look AMAZING!" Yuffie stated.

"You even look prettier than me!" said Yuna.

"Yeah you look HOT!" Tidus said. Yuffie glared at Tidus and nudged him in the ribs. "I mean…uh you look nice," Tidus added rubbing the spot where Yuna had just struck him. Kairi on the other hand smiled at Tidus.

"Thank you Tidus. I'm really glad my mom got me this pink kimono. It looks a lot better on me, don't you think?" Kairi said twirling around; the sleeves of her kimono dress flapping in the brisk wind.

"Uh huh. Gee Kairi you really got all dressed up for _Sora_," Fran said knowingly.

"No I didn't put on this dress for Sora," Kairi answered. "I put on my mom's expensive perfume for Sora," Kairi whispered to Fran, Yuffie and Yuna. All three girls giggled.

"Um…anybody get what they're saying?" Wakka asked nudging Tidus.

"It's girl talk. We'll never understand it," Tidus answered flatly.

"So has Sora arrived at the festival yet? I wanna surprise him with my cute outfit," Kairi said smiling giddily.

"Um hello Sora is YOUR date so we all assumed that he'd be here with you since he's YOUR date," Tidus said.

"I know that but when I went to Sora's house this afternoon to meet him his mom told me that he already left for the festival, "Kairi explained, "so I thought that I'd meet him here,"

"He left for the festival WITHOUT you! That's not like Sora," Wakka said.

"Maybe he stood you up Kairi," Tidus said.

"WHAT!!" Kairi turned to stare at Tidus, taken aback by his sudden statement.

"Face it Kairi maybe Sora decided to ditch you and go to the festival with another date," Tidus said.

"Tidy! That's not a nice to think to say," Yuna said pouting at Tidus disappointedly.

"Hey I'm just saying," Tidus said with blunted shrug of his shoulders.

"No! You're wrong Tidus. Sora is the nicest and sweetest boy I know, he will NEVER do anything that would hurt me, NEVER EVER!" Kairi said.

"Oh yeah then how do you explain him leaving for the festival without you," Tidus said.

"I bet there's a perfect explanation to that," Kairi answered calmly.

"Oh! Maybe Sora has a surprise for you Kairi," Yuffie said gleefully.

"Yeah a surprise of another date," Tidus said.

"SHUT UP TIDUS!" Kairi snapped, "Sora will be here. He will!"

"Well it looks like you'll be getting your wish Kairi cause here comes Sora now," Fran said. Through the forest of lofty bodies that stomped through the line heading into the festival grounds, the silhouette of spiky brown hair was easily made out amongst the crowd of merry islanders. Surely enough, the hair belonged to who else than Sora.

Like his friends, Sora was wearing a kimono; coloured dark-red and pattered with blazing yellow/orange/red flames. The Kimono fitted Sora's skinny frame perfectly with the exception of the long sleeves which hid his tiny hands.

Infact Sora appeared almost like a Japanese monk except for his noticeable hair.

"Wow that _is_ Sora," Yuna said.

"HEY SORA!" Riku shouted flaying his arms at Sora.

Sora waved back to Riku as he finally acknowledged his group of friends and went to meet them.

"Whoa! How did you know that Sora was coming Fran?" Wakka asked facing his date.

"Please! With that head of spiky hair I could spot Sora from SPACE," Fran said. Wakka laughed.

"HA! I told you that Sora wouldn't ditch me!" Kairi said triumphantly sticking her tongue out at Tidus. Tidus rolled his eyes.

"Speak for yourself Kairi. If Sora isn't here with someone else then who's that he's with?" Tidus asked.

"WHAT!!" Immediatedly Kairi glanced back at Sora. She had become so excited that her date had finally arrived that Kairi had been oblivious to the fact that Sora was _not alone_.

Infact, to Kairi's horror, Sora was walking towards them...hand in hand with ANOTHER girl.

"Yo everybody!" Sora greeted.

"Hey Sora! Glad you could finally make it." Wakka said.

"Yeah sorry about that. I had to take care of something for someone," Sora said scratching the back of his head.

"So Sora who is your little friend?" Tidus asked; a mixture of curiosity and amusement hinted on his face as he nodded to the young girl standing at Sora's side.

The said girl had bleached blonde hair which was combed in two ponytails fashioned by white bobbles. Her skin was pale and she had bright blue eyes which were as wide as dinner plates.

Like everyone else, the young girl also sported a style of traditional festival wear. It was a white kimono dress decorated with black polka dots.

However due to the child's petite size, the kimono barely clung to her body and both the girl's hands and feet were hidden underneath the length of the sleeves and skirt. The young girl peered up at everyone else; shifting her gaze between each of them as she shyly hid herself behind Sora's back.

She was a foot shorter than Sora and clung timidly to the sleeve of his kimono like a tiny mouse cowering before a gang of wild alley cats.

Kairi inwardly frowned at how close the young girl was to Sora and suppressed the desired urge to slap away her clinging hand as she faced Sora and asked him in the sweetest, innocent voice she could have mustered, "Sora's who is this?"

"Oh her?" Sora gestured a finger to the girl behind him.

He then grinned as he pulled the girl from behind him and pushed her infront of his friends, much to the girl's discomfort.

"Everyone, this is Penelope," Sora said as he introduced the little girl to his friends. "Penelope, these are my friends: Wakka, Tidus, Riku, Kairi, Yuffie, Yuna and Fran," Sora told the young girl named Penelope while making weird gestures with his hands as he pointed out each of his comrades to Penelope.

When Sora was finished, Penelope nodded understandably as bowed politely to everyone else.

"Wow Sora, you never told us that you had a sister," said Riku looking from Penelope to Sora.

"Oh she's not my sister Riku. I'm an only child and Penelope and I are not even related," Sora explained, "Nope! Nope! Penelope is Miss Utamori's niece. I promised her that I would take Penelope to the Paopu Festival while she's on her date with Mr. Zeno's son,"

"Well that's pretty nice of you Sora especially since Penelope is SOO cute!" Yuffie said, pinching Penelope's cheek, "She reminds me of my baby cousin only that she can't walk and is on the boobie,"

"How old is she Sora?" Yuna asked looking to Sora.

"According to Miss Utamori, Penelope is two years old," Sora answered. Penelope tugged Sora's kimono sleeve and looked at him with a pouting face. "Oh my bad, two and _a half_ years old," Sora corrected himself.

Penelope nodded her head proudly.

"So where is Penelope from Sora? Is she from off the island?" asked Fran.

"Miss Utamori told me that Penelope lives with her mommy and daddy in the Fate Isles. Miss Utamori's sister who is also Penelope's mommy moved to the Fate Isles after she and her husband who is Penelope's daddy got mawaweed," Sora explained.

"How long is Penelope staying here on Destiny Island?" Riku asked.

"Well it's Penelope's first time visiting the island so Miss Utamori said she'll be staying here for a week before her parents come back from their trip," Sora said, "and while she's here, Penelope wanted to come to the Paopu Festival since her parents never had time to take her and she's always wanted to come to the festival, right Penelope?"

Penelope nodded enthusiastically.

"So this will be Penelope's first time at the festival too?" Yuffie asked.

"Yup," Sora answered.

"Well welcome aboard Penelope. I hope you have a lot of fun while you're here," said Yuffie.

Penelope blinked twice at Yuffie and looked at Sora quizzically.

"Yuffie said that she hopes that you have a lot of fun while you are here at the festival Penelope," Sora said, once again making gestures with his hands as he spoke to Penelope and with each short gesture he made, Penelope nodded. Afterwards, she turned and beamed cutely at Yuffie.

"Aww she is SOOO adorable!" Yuffie squealed, ruffling Penelope's hair playfully as she did.

"Um Sora?" It was Kairi who spoke this time. She looked at Sora sheepishly as she approached him slowly.

"Hello Kairi----WHOA!" Sora stopped in midsentence as he stood ogling Kairi's appearance, eyeing her from head to toe. "WHOA! Kairi, you look MARVELOUS!" Sora complimented. "And you smell like strawberries. I LOVVE strawberries!" Sora added, smiling languorously at Kairi.

"Really? Thank you Sora," Kairi said, a tiny blush tinted on her cheeks, "I'm really glad you're here. I was beginning to think that you won't going to come,"

"And miss out on all the festivities. Nonsense! Besides I made a promise, didn't I?" Sora said grinning.

"Yes you did," Kairi said returning the smile.

"Don't worry Kairi. The three of us are going to have loads of fun today at the festival, I guarantee it," said Sora.

"Thank you so much Sora---Ah wait did you just say the _three of us_?" Kairi asked.

"That's right," Sora answered, "the three of us as in you, me AND Penelope,"

"But Sora, I thought _you_ and _I _were going to spend the day at the festival _together_. You know riding the Tunnel of Love _together_ after all you _did_ promise me," Kairi said.

"I know Kairi and I haven't forgotten our promise," Sora said, "but I also _promised_ Miss Utamori that I'd show Penelope a good time at the Paopu Festival and I will. You don't mind if Penelope tags along with us for the day, right Kairi?"

"Uh…well….?"

Kairi wasn't one to lie. In truth, she wanted Sora ALL to herself and she didn't like the idea of sharing him with another girl (even if that other girl was Penelope who technically was a baby) ESPECIALLY for a WHOLE DAY. However when Sora took Kairi's hand into his and looked at her squarely with pearly blue eyes and an adorable toothy smile, it was as if someone had lit a candle over Kairi's heart and her entire body felt flushed as she melted instantly into puddy in Sora's hands.

"No…not at all Sora. I don't mind one bit," Kairi answered with a half-smile.

"Really!" Sora beamed and the blush on Kairi's face deepened as Sora hugged her. "Thank you Kairi. I knew you'd understand. You're a very understanding person, that's one of the reasons why I like you so much," Sora whispered in Kairi's ear. Now Kairi's face was so RED, it put her own hair to shame.

"Yo---Yo---You're welcome Sora," Kairi muttered shakily.

So she may not like sharing Sora with someone else, at that moment Kairi didn't really care.

Since it was Penelope's first time at the festival too, it would be fair to let her have some fun considering that she was cute and hardly looked like much trouble.

Nope Kairi didn't mind the slightest bit. Sora could take Penelope on every ride in the festival as long as she got her chance with him on the Tunnel of Love. That was something that Kairi will be looking forward to. Sora released Kairi and stood beside her, grinning toothily.

"So I guess that's everybody" Tidus said, "now let's head inside. The line's getting shorter,"

"Hold on Tidus, we still have to wait on Selphie," Kairi stated.

"Oh she's not coming," Tidus said.

"How are you so sure about that?" Wakka said.

"Oh I'm pretty sure Wakka. I mean why would _Selphish_ come to the festival since she obviously couldn't get a date. Not like I'd blame anyone for not taking her. Who would want to come with _her_ as their date," Tidus scoffed.

"Tidus, she's your friend," Yuna said.

"Yeah my friend without a date," said Tidus, amusement written across his face, "I could just imagine Selphie now. I bet she's all alone at home crying her eyes out because she couldn't get a date for the festival,"

"HEY GUYS! WHAT'S UP?" came an enthusiastic voice. Tidus' body froze up and he immediately turned around only to come face to face with the likes of Selphie Timitt.

"S---SELPHIE?!" Tidus said, looking dumbfounded.

"HIYA EVERYBODY!" Selphie greeted perkily with a wave to all of her friends, "I'm glad I met you all here. I thought I was late for the festival. Nice kimonos by the way. You all look fantastic,"

"Us? Forget about us! Look at yourself," Fran said. Selphie wore a yellow kimono similar to Tidus' only that hers had Paopu fruit patterns. A gold belt was tied in a neat bow around Selphie's waist and the brunette adorned a pair of golden star-shaped earrings on her ears. "And I thought that I went all out for the festival," Kairi said staring at Selphie.

"Selphie you look gorgeous!" Sora said, "Not as gorgeous as Kairi but still GORGEOUS!"

"Oh stop it Sora, you're making me blush," Selphie said cupping her flushed cheeks from proud embarrassment, "besides how I look is really no big deal."

"Se---Selphie, what did you do to your face?" Tidus said ogling at Selphie's face.

"Oh it's just some makeup that I decided to put on," Selphie replied flippantly.

"You're wearing makeup?" Fran asked.

"Yup. My third cousin twice removed is a makeup artist. She's visiting my family for a few days and while she's here I asked her to add some makeup to my face," Selphie explained, "Y'know a little blush for my cheeks, some green eye shadow to match my eyes; she even added lip-gloss to make my lips extra kissable,"

"Cool! I should have put on makeup too, right Riku?" Yuffie said.  
"Uh…if you wanted too," Riku answered sheepishly.  
"Hey I smell peaches," Wakka said sniffing the air.

"Oh then you're probably smelling me," Selphie said, "It's a new perfume that my cousin gave me. It's called 'Pêches'. Do you like?"

"Like it? You smell like peach cobbler! I LOVE it!" Wakka said.

"Looks like everyone likes it," Selphie delightedly. She then turned to Tidus. The spiky-haired blonde was busily staring at Selphie almost as if in a trance.

His oceanic blue eyes studied every contour of Selphie until they stopped unceremoniously on Selphie's glittering lips. Tidus swallowed dryly and Selphie smirked at his discomfort.

"What about you Tidus?" Selphie asked.

Tidus looked up at Selphie and Selphie suppressed a giggle as she noticed how flushed Tidus appeared. "How do I look? Do I look pretty or what?" Selphie asked smiling at Tidus and battering her eyes at him…almost flirtatiously.

Tidus gulped nervously as he looked at Selphie dreamily.

"Selphie you look….." Tidus started.

Selphie's smirk widened.

"….look…."

_Fire in the hole!_

"HIDEOUS!!" Tidus bellowed.

_KA-BOOM!_

All the colour, including the makeup, drained from Selphie's face and she stared at Tidus with a flabbergasted expression.

"Wha---WHAT!!?"

"I SAID that you look HIDEOUS!" Tidus repeated crudely, "All that makeup makes you look like a circus clown _Selphish_ and that perfume you're wearing makes me want to sneeze AND PUKE at the same time!"

_Damn! Talk about dissed! _

Selphie's fingers bawled into fists and her shoulders shook violently as she glared daggers at Tidus. Tidus on the other hand smirked triumphantly, clearly satisfied with angering Selphie.

"URGH! Even on Valentine's Day, you're STILL a jerk Tidus!" Selphie growled.

"Just what are you doing here Selphie?" Tidus said harshly.

"Why do you think I'm here? I'm here for the Paopu festival you dolt," Selphie replied.

"But you don't have a date," Tidus said.

"Who said I don't," Selphie said.

"So you _do_ have a date," Yuna spoke up.

"Don't believe her Yuna. Look Selphie, it's bad enough that you showed up but to show up without a date is just SAD," said Tidus.

"I DO have a date Tidus!" Selphie said insistently. "Oh yeah well where is he?" Tidus questioned, crossing his arms. Selphie opened her mouth to respond but stopped when a hand suddenly rested on her shoulder and the grinning face of Balthier appeared from behind her.

"Salutations everyone! Happy 'official' Valentine's Day," Balthier said cheerily.  
"Yo Balthier and a Happy 'official' Valentine's Day to you too," Sora greeted.

"Thank you Sora," Balthier said, "I hope I dressed the part. My mom wasn't able to get a Japanese kimono so I wore this instead," Balthier tugged on his clothes. He was wearing a red Haori (Short silk jacket) over a black vest with a matching red Hakama (Japanese pants). A pair of red and black Vinyl Zori sandals was worn on Balthier's feet and black wristbands were worn on his wrists to match his outfit.

"How do I look?" Balthier asked turning around for everyone to see his clothes.

"You look good," Wakka answered honestly.

"Well that's a relief," said Balthier scratching the back of his head.

"So Balthier, whatcha doing at the festival? The last time I checked you didn't have a date to the festival," said Tidus, "and if you're planning on going with Fran and Ashe then you're way out of luck since Fran's here with Wakka and I just saw Ashe go in with Mitchell a moment ago,"

"Um thanks for the info Tidus but I'm not here for Fran nor Ashe," Balthier said, "I'm here with my own date,"

"Oh really? Who?" Tidus asked.

"Selphie of course," Balthier answered smiling at Selphie.

"Excuse…me? Who's your date?" Tidus asked.

"Selphie I'm here with Selphie," Balthier answered, now with both of his hands on Selphie's shoulders.

"See I told you I had a date," said Selphie pompously.

"Wow Selphie! Looks like I had you all wrong. It wasn't sad that you showed up without a date after all," Tidus said. "What IS SAD is that you had to PAY your date to take you to the festival," Tidus said chuckling softly.

"WHAT!" Selphie took a furious step toward Tidus but was stopped by Balthier who held her back.

"Tell me Balthier, how many Double Fudge Oreo cookies did Selphie had to pay you inorder to take her to the festival or better yet did she ask you to the festival?" Tidus said.

"So what if I did?" Selphie retorted. Tidus heaved a sigh and shook his head at Selphie degradingly.

"Selphie! Selphie! I thought that you of all people would know the rules for asking someone to be your date. If a guy asks the girl then that's good but if the girl asks the guy then that's just SAD," said Tidus flatly.

Selphie frowned at Tidus. It was the only thing she could've done other than bursting into tears.

"Tidus, stop that! You're embarrassing yourself," Yuna said.

"Myself? No Yuna the only one I'm embarrassing is Selphie," Tidus said frankly. He speared a glance at Selphie who had a very pained look on her face.

Balthier noticed this and instantly took defense. "You know Tidus, Selphie didn't ask me to the festival, _I_ asked _her_," said Balthier.

"Oh really?" Tidus said.

"Oh yeah," Balthier said, "infact…" Balthier draped his arms around Selphie and hugged her close to his chest.

"I've wanted to ask Selphie to the Paopu Festival ever since I laid my eyes on her cute little face," Balthier cooed rubbing his cheeks against Selphie's face.

Tidus' eyes widened. Even Selphie looked surprised.

"Really? You think I'm…cute?" Selphie said, looking shocked.

"OF COURSE you are! I mean just look at yourself Selphie. You're the most beautiful baby in the entire galaxy!" Balthier said boastfully, "Just look at that beautiful brown hair and those sparkling green eyes, not to mention you're beyond adorable smile,"

"Selphie," Balthier took Selphie's hand. "I am honored to have you as my date. You are a beckon of true beauty," Balthier said charmingly, planting a small kiss on Selphie's hand.

Sparks of electricity surged through Selphie's body and she turned into a giggling fit as she blushed profusely at Balthier.

"Aw Balthier, you're so sweet," Selphie giggled giddily.

"YUCK! Stop before I puke myself," said Tidus, frowning at this scene.

He then pointed his finger in his mouth and pretended to vomit as he turned his nose up at Selphie and Balthier. Selphie simply scowled Tidus, an annoyed pout on her face.

"You know I have to hand it to you Tidus. It takes a pretty _dumb_ person to reject someone like Selphie," Balthier said, "No offense,"

"None taken," Tidus replied calmly, "but it was easy for me to reject Selphie after all she _is _**trash**,"

_OUCH!_

Selphie's left eye twitched uneasily upon being called 'trash' by Tidus.

"Well you know what they say Tidus, one man's trash is another man's treasure and looks like I've struck GOLD," Balthier said.

Tidus narrowed his eyes and scowled Balthier.

But then Tidus gasped softly when Balthier's left hand slipped from Selphie's shoulder and planted itself around her waist, pulling her closer to Balthier.

Tidus's eyes bulged and he immediately looked to Selphie. Surely she wasn't going to let Balthier get away with THAT, Tidus thought. But Selphie's reaction was not what Tidus had expected. Instead of slapping Balthier's hand away, Selphie merely blushed from his touch and actually _allowed_ him to pull her closer. Infact, to Tidus' horror, Selphie wrapped her arms around Balthier's neck and gave him a look that Tidus had never seen before.

It was a flirty type of look combined with the wit of sweet innocence. A look that Tidus now hated to the core!

"Wow Balthier! I didn't know you were such a charmer," Selphie cooed at Balthier.

"What can I say? It's a gift," Balthier said proudly.

"Ooh Balthier you are SOOO funny," Selphie giggled.

Tidus' head snapped.

"WHAT! You think he's FUNNY!! You've never laughed at my jokes and I'm WAAAYY funnier than him!" Tidus growled.

"No you're not! Balthier is ten times funnier than you Tidus, am I right Balthier-bear?" Selphie cooed rubbing her face against Balthier's affectionately.

"You bet you are my little Selphie-cake," Balthier cooed back.

Tidus gritted his teeth and his face turned red from rage as he glared at the lovey-dovey duo standing before him: Balthier and Selphie. However Tidus found himself glaring at Balthier more than Selphie. _How dare Balthier do this to him?_ Tidus thought furiously, _how dare he put his hands on __**his **__Selphie!_

Tidus mentally slapped himself at this thought.

_Did he just think __**his Selphie**_

_He __must__ have thought __**wrong**_

_Yeah that's it, he thought __**wrong**_

While Tidus was fuming, the others were just plain confused. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Yuffie, Wakka, Fran, Yuna and even Penelope were all staring at Balthier and Selphie with shocked not to mention dumbfounded expressions.

"Balthier-bear? Selphie-cake? Um anyone gets what's going on with those two?" Yuffie whispered to Riku.

"You got me," Riku whispered back.

"I don't get it, why is Selphie acting like this? I know she's hyper and girly but she's never been this girly, especially around Balthier," Kairi whispered to Sora.

"Maybe she's not the real Selphie. Maybe aliens from outer space beamed her up to their ship last night and replaced her with this girly imposter," Sora whispered back.

"Don't be ridiculous Sora! Everyone knows that aliens don't really exist," Riku said softly.

"You never know. I might be right because Selphie's _sure acting_ like an alien about now," Sora said, "Maybe we should check her head for alien antennas,"

Riku slapped his forehead and shook his head in exasperation. Sora could be _very _naïve sometimes.

"Okay! Before this love fest gets creepier, can we please go inside now?" Fran spoke up. She pointed a tanned hand down the line to the entrance gate of the Ukulele Summit.

The previously long line had shortened as many villagers were beginning to head inside.

"Looks like the line's gotten shorter since we were talking," Yuna stated.

"No duh!" Fran snorted as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Come on everyone! Let's go inside!" Sora jeered pumping a fist in the air.

"YAY FINALLY!" cheered Fran excitedly. Before anyone could've stopped her, Fran grabbed hold of Wakka's hand and dragged him down the line.

Wakka uttered a loud yelp as Fran practically hurled him down the pathway towards the entrance gate. Riku, Yuffie, Sora, Kairi and Penelope followed suit after the speeding Fran and Wakka. This left Tidus and Yuna alone with Selphie and Balthier.

"May I take your hand Selphie-chan!" said Balthier. He outstretched a hand to Selphie and waited for her response with a charming smile on his face.

Selphie giggled and beamed up at Balthier. "Of course you can Balthier-kun," Selphie cooed as Balthier took her hand into his.

Tidus mentally growled. "First you were Balthier-bear and Selphie-cake now you're Balthier-kun and Selphie-chan, what is wrong with you peoples!" Tidus grumbled in annoyance.

"What's the matter Tidus? Are you jealous?" Balthier said grinning at Tidus tauntingly.

"No…!" Tidus said through gritted teeth.

"Tidus are you alright?" Yuna asked concernedly, "Your face is all red,"

"I'm fine!" Tidus groused, "Now come on; the others are waiting for us!"

Grabbing Yuna's hand, Tidus lead her off after their friends. But as Tidus walked past Selphie and Balthier, he shot them both a cold glare before he proceeded onward with Yuna at his side.

When Tidus was out of earshot, both Selphie and Balthier swapped amused looks before bursting into fits of laughter.

"HAHA! Oh man that was priceless!" Balthier guffawed amusedly.

"You got that right!" Selphie hooted.

"Did you see the look on Tidus' face when I grabbed your waist?" Balthier said.

"Yeah! He looked SOOO jealous," Selphie said smirking triumphantly.

"Whew! Who knew that torturing Tidus would be so much fun?" Balthier chuckled.

"And it's going to get a lot better!" Selphie said mischievously, "This little game has only just started!"

The Ukulele Summit was definitely a sight to see. Upon entering the grounds through the entrance gate, the villagers were welcomed by an evergreen patch surrounded by fields of bushes, each baring the Mother Paopu flower; its golden petals were shimmering radiantly. Several benches and tables were set up along the grass patches for anyone who wished to sit down and admire the view of the summit while basking in the coolness of the evening. There was also a statue…a statue made entirely from ice which stood to the middle of a small patch surrounded by multicoloured flowers. The statue was modeled after the personas that had started the legend of the Paopu fruit; artistically shaped to form the silhouette of a young man standing boldly upon a rock. In one hand, the young man held onto his companion; their faces close enough to kiss, while in his other hand he held a single Paopu fruit which seemed to be the highlight of the whole statue. Jets of cold water gushed from the openings in the ground around the statue, emphasizing every contour of its features. Further down in the summit was the carnival grounds; which was the main terrain for all the festivities. All around the grounds were stalls upon stalls on every side; each selling different things. Some stalls sold food; such as sugary sweets, hot-dogs and one random ramen shop owned by an old Chinese man with a head of grey hair and a long thin grey mustache like a cat fish. Some stalls sold merchandise (such as giant teddy-bears, Paopu and heart shaped balloons and even flowers) and the rest were just game stalls which held games for anyone wanting to win a game of chance for the opportunity of winning a super cool prize (which usually was either a toy or even money). To the right of the carnival grounds was a small petting zoo. Yes even amongst the hustle and bustle of the carnival grounds, there was still something for the little tikes. The petting zoo was noticeably small with only a border of a wooden fence boxed around the animals for protection however it still had the fixation of the many barn animals to attract the attention of the many children who had come to the festival. And to the right of the carnival grounds, along the path of streaming yellow lights and red Chinese lanterns, was the Coute de Grande of the Paopu Festival: the amusement park. Many of the amusement park rides like the Ferris wheel, the Loop-D-Loop, the Titanic Spinner and the Dragon Booster towered above the summit and almost touched the sky alongwith the giant blimps that circled the rounds. The smell of salty buttered popcorn mixed in with the sweet and sugary aroma of cotton candy stained the air. Screams of excitement from those riding the Loop-D-Loop echoed throughout the amusement park in chorus with the terrified yelps of people in the Horror House.

Yup! The Paopu Festival was in full swing!

"Pinch me Wakka I must be dreaming!" Fran muttered gleefully.

"WOW! It's exactly how I pictured it!" Wakka said elatedly.

The two of them were standing amongst the crowd in the carnival grounds; admiring their surroundings. The rest of the group (being Balthier, Kairi, Penelope, Riku, Sora, Selphie, Tidus, Yuna and Yuffie) were busily looking at the various stalls.

"Ooh! Look at all the games," Yuna said looking at the various game stalls chockfull with prizes.

"Look at the rides! I can see the Dragon Booster from here!" Tidus said ecstatically gesturing towards the Amusment Park.

"Forget about that! Check out the food!" Yuffie said, peering over the counter of one food stall.

It was the Ramen stall. The Chinese stall-owner smiled courteously at Yuffie as his hand turned at the spoon which cooked the boiling pot of ramen noodles.

"Mmm ramen!" Yuffie cooed hungrily, mouth drooling and nose inhaling as she watched the old man continue to prepare his ramen while adding all the necessary ingredients. Yuffie was eventually knocked out of her food trance by Riku who took her hand and led her back to their group with a sweatdrop by his temples.

"So what do you guys wanna do first?" Kairi asked aloud, "Do you wanna eat first or do you wanna go on some rides and then eat?"

"I wanna go on the Titanic Spinner!" Wakka proposed.

"Me too! Me too! That ride is so much fun and it's also funny to watch all those people vomit after the ride," Fran chimed in delight. "But don't worry the ride is totally safe so you guys will like it," Fran added reassuringly after the looks of panic from the others.

"Well I don't want to go on the Titanic Spinner. I think we should all go to the petting zoo," Yuffie suggested.

"The petting zoo? There's a petting zoo here?" Yuna asked, excitement brightening her face.

"Ya! The petting zoo is just a few walks from here and there are a lot of animals there," Yuffie answered, "I even heard they have giraffes there too,"

"Giraffes! I just adore giraffes!" Yuna squealed. "Tidus, can we go to the petting zoo?" Yuna asked turning to her date.

"The petting zoo! Are you kidding me? No way!" Tidus answered.

"Well I wanna go on the Tunnel of Love!" Kairi proclaimed, "Right Sora?"

"What! You wanna go _now_?" Sora said staring at Kairi.

Kairi nodded. "Yeah," she answered gleefully, "wouldn't it be better if we go and ride it now…y'know together, just the two of us,"

"Yeah but---"Sora started but he stopped when he felt someone tug at his kimono. It was Penelope.

"What is it Penelope?" Sora questioned bending before the little girl. Penelope didn't utter a word but merely pointed to the small Merry-Go-Round which was close to shop selling balloons.

Sora understood exactly what Penelope was trying to tell him and smiled at her.

"Gotcha!" Sora said rising to his feet, "Penelope wants to go on the Merry-Go-Round and I think we all should too,"

"But Sora, what about the Tunnel of Love?" Kairi whined.

"We can always go on it later Kairi," Sora assured, "besides this is for Penelope and the Tunnel of Love isn't gonna run away, right?"

"I guess you're right," Kairi said.

"Good cause I'd hate to chase after a running Tunnel of Love," Sora said in relief.

Kairi giggled. "Okay, I guess we're all going on the Merry-Go-Round," Kairi announced.

"Nuh uh! I may be a girl Kairi but there is no way I'm riding the Merry-Go-Round," Fran protested.

"Me neither," Yuffie said, "so the petting zoo it is,"

"NO! No petting zoo! I wanna ride the Titanic Spinner," Fran said.

"Petting zoo!" Yuffie shouted.

"Titanic Spinner!" yelled Fran.

"PETTING ZOO!"

"TITANIC SPINNER!"

"This isn't working out," Wakka said over Yuffie's and Fran's bellowing voices, "We all wanna go on different rides. What should we do?"

"How about this? Why don't the eleven of us split up? That way we could ride whatever rides we want and still have fun without fighting each other."

"Y'know that's not a bad idea," Yuffie said, "and we could always meet back with each other and probably grab something to eat together,"

"Okay! Where would we meet?" Kairi asked.

"How about at the Ramen shop," Yuffie suggested, "at exactly six o'clock,"

"Okay," Fran said. "….and six o'clock will be when?" Fran added with a confused look.

"When the sun goes down," Yuffie answered, "jeez Fran, you should pay more attention to Miss Utamori when she's showing us how to tell time,"

"Pfft! Whatever!" Fran scoffed, "why should I worry how to tell time when I have the Titanic Spinner,"

Fran turned to Wakka. "C'mon Wakka, let's go! There are two seats on the Titanic Spinner with our names on it," Fran said grabbing Wakka's arm.

"Right behind ya," Wakka said grinning widely. With that, Fran and Wakka walked off, heading straight for the Amusement Park.

"Would you like to go to the petting zoo with me Riku?" Yuffie asked facing Riku.

"Sure Yuffie I'd love to," Riku replied.

Yuffie's eyes widened. "Really?" she spoke in shock. "Oh thank you!" Yuffie squealed delightedly, her arms wrapped around Riku's neck as she glomped him.

"Heh! Y-You're welcome," Riku replied, trying his best to calm the heat that was rising up his neck to his cheeks. Yuffie released Riku beaming at him. Riku grinned sheepishly.

Sora then prodded Riku's shoulder. Riku turned to him.

"Um Riku, didn't you tell me once that you're afraid of horses? Petting zoos have horses y'know," Sora whispered to Riku.

"I know that Sora," Riku whispered back, "but…" Riku smiled at Yuffie. "If it makes Yuffie happy and get her to hug me more then I'll comply," Riku said.

Sora chuckled.

"Go get her Tiger," Sora said flashing Riku a thumbs up as he walked off with Yuffie towards the petting zoo.

"Tidus I wanna go to the petting zoo too," Yuna said.

"What! The petting zoo is lame Yuna besides I don't want to pet no smelly animal," Tidus snorted.

"Please Tidus! It will make me very happy," Yuna said. She pinched Tidus' cheeks playfully and gazed at him with puppy dog eyes.

Tidus eyed Yuna wearily for a while before he sighed. "Fine we'll go to the stupid petting zoo," Tidus said finally.

"Which ride do you wanna go on first Selphie?" Balthier asked.

"Hmm how about the Ferris wheel?" Selphie answered perkily.

"Great choice that way we can be alone," Balthier said with a rather pervasive smile on his face.

Selphie giggled. Tidus, on the other hand, fumed as he growled at Balthier.

"On second thought, we're going on the Ferris wheel," Tidus said.

"Ne? But---but Tidus what about the petting zoo?" Yuna said.

"We'll go later," Tidus barked, "Right now the Ferris wheel!"

Before Yuna could've protested, Tidus snatched her hand and pulled her off towards the Amusement park following after Selphie and Balthier who had walked off infront of them.

This left Sora and Kairi alone with little Penelope. Penelope stood between Kairi and Sora, her tiny fingers intertwined with Sora's as she looked up at the Merry-Go-Round, her bright eyes reflecting her enthusiasm.

"Okay Penelope, time to go to the Merry-Go-Round," Sora announced.

Clapping her hands, Penelope nodded blissfully as she began to drag Sora off towards the Merry-Go-Round.

"You coming Kairi?" Sora asked glancing behind at his red-haired girly-friend.

"Sure Sora," Kairi replied, smiling at Sora. Penelope now took Kairi's hand grinning up into her face brightly. She then scampered toward the giant Merry-Go-Round, tugging Sora and Kairi along with her in her excitement.

Now all of the guys had gone their separate ways to have fun…however…little did they know, chaos was in the air.

* * *

((A/N: BWAHAHAHA!! Finally the best part of this chapter has come! Let's the chaos begin!))

* * *

**Mistress:** LOL. Now the real fun can begin indeed. Time to let the chaos roll guys! For the record, i've changed my mind. The 'Valentine's Day Disaster' is going to be a four part **KH:CoM** event. Sorry if this chapter isn't as long and funny as the other chapters and once again i'm sorry for updating very late. You know how it is with school and homework not to mention, I've got tests this week which means I've gotta hit the books D:  
Wish my luck you guys. Oh and don't worry, I'm working on the other chapter right now and trust me, the other one is going to great. Trust me Anyways, time to get back to working on **Chapter 16**. Sayonara!  
**Please** review :3

* * *


	18. The Gift of Giving:: Filler Chapter

_A Kingdom Hearts: Chest of Memories Filler Chapter

* * *

_"**The Gift of Giving"**

_It was the day before Christmas,  
__And all though the Destiny Island Preschool,  
__Were the excited screams of little children,  
__And the floor stained in kiddy drool,  
__The kiddies stood lined up by the Santa chair,  
__Waiting to sit on ole St. Nick's lap and whisper their Christmas presents in his ear. _

* * *

"And you little boy, what do you want for Christmas this year," asked Santa Clause smiling humbly at the little four-year-old boy who currently sat ontop of his lap. The little boy had spiky orange hair and grinned toothily at Santa as he leaned in and whispered what he wanted for Christmas in his ear. When the boy was finished telling him what he wanted, Santa Clause beamed at the boy and laughed jollily with the boy bouncing on his knee. 

"Is that what you wanted for Christmas?" Santa Clause asked. The boy nodded.

"Alrighty then. Here you go young man," Reaching into the red sack of toys beside his chair, Santa pulled out a present wrapped in Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer wrapping paper, which he handed to the small boy. The orange-haired boy smiled as he took his gift from Santa and opened it right infront of him, scattering shreds of gift paper everywhere. As it turns out, the gift was a Mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex equipped with a remote control and other accessories. The grin on the boy's face widened and a delighted squeal escaped his lips as he hugged his new toy T-Rex.

"Thank you so much Santa! This is _exactly_ what I wanted!" The orange-haired boy cheered.

"You're welcome sonny boy," Santa said beaming at the boy as he jumped off of his lap, running away with the box containing his T-Rex clutched tightly in his fingers.

"Alright who's next?" Santa asked, turning to the line of hundreds of Preschool students lined up before him. Among the line of little children going to see Santa were Sora, Riku, Kairi, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie.

All six friends were chattering excitedly amongst themselves while waiting in anticipation to meet the man who brought them joy on Christmas Day every year.

"Isn't this exciting? I can't believe we're actually gonna meet Santa," squealed Kairi excitedly,

"Me too. I'm ecstatic!" Selphie said blissfully, "I'm gonna ask Santa for an Easy-Bake Oven and a Pretty Baby Poops and Wets Herself doll for my Christmas this year and I know that Santa's gonna give me exactly what I want because I've been good all year,"

"Oh please! The closest thing to a gift that Santa is gonna give you _Selphish _is a big FAT lump of coal," Tidus said, smirking at Selphie tauntingly.

"Oh shut up Tidus!" Selphie snarled, glaring at Tidus, "Besides what are _you_ going to ask Santa for?"

"That's easy! I'm asking Santa for a billion gazillion munny! That way I can buy the whole world all to myself," said Tidus grinning greedily.

"Isn't that a bit much Tidus?" said Wakka.

"No it's not! If he's the real Santa then he'll give me _exactly _what I want," Tidus said.

"Well I'm won't go so far as to ask Santa for munny," Wakka said, "I'm gonna ask him for something simple like a puppy,"

"You want a puppy?" Selphie said.

"Yes a puppy," Wakka replied smiling, "I want a little puppy for me to play with, just for me to pet and play with. And if I get a puppy, I'm gonna name him George and I will hug him and pet him and squeeze him!"

"I'm gonna ask Santa Clause for a new teddy bear," Kairi spoke up, "Mr. Hugglekins needs a friend and I was hoping that Santa would give me a girl teddy-bear this year,"

"I'm gonna ask Santa for a new Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Chemistry Set," Riku said.

"Don't you have at least five of those by now?" Wakka said.

"So what's your point?" Riku said. "What about you Sora?" Riku turned to his spiky-haired friend standing infront of him in the line, "What are you asking Santa for this Christmas?"

"Well I'm gonna ask Santa for something really neat," Sora said, grinning his trademark goofy grin, "I'm gonna ask for…"

"Next!" called a short man wearing an elf suit, motioning for the next child in line to come forward.

"That's you Sora," Kairi said. Sora nodded. Stepping forward, Sora made his way up the small flight of stairs and onto the circular podium where Sora met Santa Clause. St. Nick was seated upon his golden throne beside the shimmering Christmas tree and greeted Sora with a courteous smile as he came forward and climbed onto his lap.

"Well hello there my spiky-haired friend and what might your name be?" Santa asked curiously.

"I'm Sora," Sora replied, "And don't say that it's a girl's name because I heard it too many times. WAY too many times!"

"Actually young man I was going to say that Sora is an adorable name for such an adorable little boy," said Santa, pinching Sora on his cheeks. "You are a boy, aren't you?" Santa answered, looking at Sora skeptically.

"Well I have a **penith** so I guess I am," Sora answered.  
Santa chortled. "Well said my boy," he said, "so tell me Sora, what is it that you want for Christmas?"

"To tell you the truth Santa, my gift is a bit…'extreme'" Sora answered, emphasizing on the word 'extreme'.  
"Oh well then, let me hear. No gift is too extreme for Santa Clause," said Santa proudly.

"Okay. All I want for my Christmas is…," Sora whispered the rest of his answer in Santa's ear.  
Santa nodded intently as he listened to what little Sora was telling him and when Sora was done, Santa leaned back in his chair, rubbing his snow-white beard in thought.

"Oh I see. You want _that,_" Santa said, "but are you sure that _that's_ what you want,"  
"Yup," Sora answered.  
"Well okay Sora. I'll see what I can do," Santa said with a little wink to Sora. Sora winked back at Santa. He then jumped off of his lap before skipping off to his friends. Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and Kairi stared wide-eyed as Sora came back _empty-handed. _

"Huh? Wait a minute Sora; didn't you get anything from Santa?" Kairi asked.  
"Nope I'm getting my present tonight," Sora replied coolly.  
"What exactly did you ask Santa for Sora?" Tidus asked.  
Sora only smiled. "You'll see….**tonight** when you come over to my house for our Christmas Eve sleepover," he answered.

* * *

_From dawn to dusk, from day to twilight,  
__Eventually it came: Christmas Eve Night,  
__In the Kumo household, the Christmas spirit sung through the air,  
__And the stockings were hung up by the fireplace in all hopes that St. Nicolas would soon be there,  
__But as Mommy Sora slept soundlessly in the comfort of her bed,  
__Little did she know of the little rascals who stayed up instead. _

* * *

"Why are we all here again?" Tidus asked in annoyance. He alongwith Wakka, Selphie, Kairi and Riku were sleeping over at Sora's house on Christmas Eve. 

All six friends were up in Sora's room, seated around a flashlight on his bed with a white bed-sheet draped over their heads, dressed in their pajamas.

Sora was wearing a large sized burgundy and white T-shirt with fluffy red Chocobo bedroom slippers on his feet. Beside Sora sat Riku and Kairi.

Kairi wore her usual pink Carebears pajama blouse and pants while Riku had on navy blue pants and a blue and white T-shirt with an image of Buzz Lightyear printed on the back. To the left of Sora, across from Riku, sat Tidus, Selphie and Wakka.

Wakka was wearing an orange pajama T-shirt with a pair of orange pajama trousers. Tidus sported nothing but a white vest and a pair of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers diaper which really disgusted Selphie who sat right next to him wearing a lime green nightgown with yellow Paopu fruit buttons.

"Remember Tidus, Sora told us to come over here tonight for a sleepover," Kairi answered as she hugged Mr. Hugglekins close to her chest.

Tidus groaned at Kairi's answer. "Aw I shouldn't be here on Christmas Eve. I should be home in my own room waiting for Santa Clause to bring me my present," Tidus said, folding his arms across his chest.

"But Santa already gave you the munny that you wanted Tidus," Wakka said.

"He gave me twenty stinking munny!" Tidus griped, "I can't buy the world with twenty munny! I need a billion gazillion!"

"Stop being such a stingy brat Tidus," Selphie said.

"No I have to agree with Tidus on this one Selph. Santa didn't give me what I wanted either," Kairi said, "all he told me is that it'll all be cleared up on Christmas Eve or something like that,"

"He gave me that same message too," Wakka said.

"Looks like Santa played us all," Riku said.

"Who cares about _you guys_? I'm the one who was truly robbed here," Tidus said snobbishly, "I got twenty munny! He didn't even offer me one-hundred!"

Selphie rolled her eyes at Tidus' snobbish behavior. "Anyways enough rambling," Tidus continued, "the Santa at school today was a fake and the real Santa will be coming tonight,"

"I hope Santa likes the sugar cookies that I made him," Kairi cooed gladly, "I put them right next to the Christmas Tree at my house together with a glass of milk. I know how much Santa loves cookies and milk,"

"Well none of us are gonna see Santa tonight because Sora told us to come here," Tidus griped, "Sora how are we gonna get our presents from Santa if we're at your house?"

Sora, who was busy staring absentmindedly out the window of his bedroom from under the bed sheet, looked up at Tidus as he asked him a question.

"Huh?"

"Sora how are we gonna get our presents tonight?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah I want my munny," Tidus said.

Sora grinned at his friends as he leaned against the wall of his room. "Relax you guys. I'm sure you'll get exactly what you wanted by tonight," Sora answered reassuringly.

"How do you know?" Selphie asked.

"Oh I know Selphie. I know, I know," Sora answered.

Before anyone could question Sora about what he meant by what he said, there was a sudden thudding sound. Kairi gasped.

"Do you guys think…." Kairi started but she was silenced by Riku who clasped his hand over her mouth and told her to be quiet. Kairi understood and hushed herself.

The group remained silent, listening carefully to the noise sounding above them. The commotion was coming from the roof.

Several footsteps echoed from the rooftop in tune with the chorus of jingle bells and then there was a loud POOF as if someone had dropped a sack ontop of their heads.

Sora, Riku, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka and Kairi held their breaths as they listened carefully. More footsteps were heard and then things became quiet.

For what seemed like hours, there was complete silence except for the rustling of the coconut trees outside Sora's window. Eventually the silence was broken when the footsteps returned…and then, they heard it!

The faint sound of jingle bells reached the ears of Sora and his friends along with the booming cry of a jolly "HO! HO! HO!"

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie immediately scampered to the opened window and peaked their heads outside just in time to glimpse a crimson red and gold slay driven by nine reindeer zip through the night's sky, flying away from Sora's house.

Sora grinned toothily and he faced his friends who were trying their best to hold back the excitement of what or _who_ they just saw leaving.

"OH MY GOSH! That was Santa! SANTA'S BEEN HERE!" Selphie screamed bouncing up and down on the bed.

"And you guys know what that means, right?" Wakka said.

"CHRISTMAS PRESENTS!" screamed Tidus, Riku and Kairi in unison.

"Come on everyone let's go down stairs and see what Santa left," Sora said, "but don't make too much noise or else you'll wake up my---" Before Sora could finish his sentence, his comrades had already bolted past him and out of his room.

"…mommy," Sora finished.

Sighing, Sora ran to catch up with his friends. When Sora arrived downstairs, he found his friends rummaging through the presents by the Christmas tree.

There were only six perfectly-wrapped gifts (excluding the ones for Sora's mother) lined up by the tree and Riku, Wakka, Kairi, Tidus and Selphie had already grabbed their specific gifts and had started opening them.

"Oh my gosh! It's the Easy Bake Oven that I wanted," Selphie screamed perkily stepping back and admiring the lovely cherry makeshift oven perched before her.

"Isn't our new Easy Bake Oven just perfect, Pretty Baby?" Selphie asked, holding up a miniature baby doll clothed in a bright pink beanie and a diaper with a pink pacifier stuffed in its mouth. The Pretty Baby doll made a cooing sound and a clear puddle formed at Selphie's feet as the doll wetted itself.

"Looks like someone needs a diaper change," Selphie said to her new toy, sitting down cross-legged and propping the doll infront of her; ready to change its diaper.

Meanwhile across from Selphie sat Riku, who was carefully unwrapping his present being cautious not to damage the gift paper. When he had at last removed all of the gift paper, Riku looked down at his present with a great big smile.

He had gotten a box with a picture of green-skinned bearded man holding a test tube on the cover.

"Sweet! I got my Chemistry set. Now I can finally practice making that potion that'll turn Mitchell into a frog," Riku said, rubbing his hands together and snickering maliciously.

Wakka held the box that was supposed to be his gift, looking at it squarely. The present was wrapped nicely in Christmas-coloured gift paper with a bright red bow ontop. The only thing strange about the present was that it had holes in it. Scratching the back of his head, puzzlement written clearly on his face, Wakka tore the gift paper and removed the top of the box.

From the moment Wakka opened the box, something furry popped its head out of the box. It was a Labrador retriever pup. The puppy stood wagging its tail up at Wakka, its tongue hanging from its mouth as it barked at his new owner. Wakka beamed at the puppy before scooping it into his arms, holding it baby-style and ticking its belly.

"WOW! A puppy! Guys look I got my puppy!" Wakka cheered, dancing around the room with his puppy in his hands, "I'm gonna name him George---"

"….and you will hug him and pet him and squeeze him," Kairi laughed, imitating Wakka as she cuddled the new teddy bear she had gotten from Santa. The teddy-bear was pink in colour with a red bow tied around its neck. "Mr. Hugglekins is going to love you!" Kairi said holding the teddy-bear up to her face and pressing its strawberry red nose to hers.

"Hmmm since you're a girl, I'm gonna name you Mrs. Hugglekins," Kairi said.

She pulled out Mr. Hugglekins and held him close to Mrs. Hugglekins.

"Mr. Hugglekins meet Mrs. Hugglekins. Mrs. Hugglekins meet Mr. Hugglekins," Kairi said, "with the power invested in me I now pronounce you hubby-bear and honey-bear! You may both hug me!"

Kairi hugged both of her teddy-bear: Mr. Hugglekins and Mrs. Hugglekins tightly, contented with the squeaking sounds they made against her chest.

"What did you get Tidus? Did you get your billion gazillion munny?" Kairi inquired Tidus who was sitting with his back turned to her.

"Oh I got something alright!" Tidus said, "Santa gave me a LUMP of coal!" Tidus frowned angrily as he showed Kairi the giant black chunk of coal that was left for him. Kairi suppressed a giggle for the annoyed look on Tidus' face. Selphie, on the other hand, roared with laughter from across the room.

"It's not funny Selphie!" Tidus bellowed at Selphie, "Of all the things Santa could've given me, why did it have to be coal!?"

"Well you did ask for munny Tidus and I heard if you sit on a lump of coal, it'll turn into a diamond which is worth tons of munny!" Riku stated.

"Really?" Tidus grinned greedily.

"Yup and it'll only take you one thousand years," Riku said.

"A thousand years! This bites!" Tidus groaned.

"Well that's the price you pay for being a brat," Selphie said.

Tidus stuck his tongue out at Selphie as he kicked his lump of coal into the fireplace.

"What about you Sora? What'd you get from Santa?" Kairi asked turning to her spiky-haired friend.

"Oh I didn't get anything from Santa," Sora answered.

"WHAT!? You mean Santa left you NOTHING?" Tidus said staring at Sora in disbelief.

"That's right," Sora answered.

"I don't understand. Why would Santa give you nothing for Christmas?" Riku asked.

"Because that's what I asked him for Christmas," Sora replied.

"You asked for NOTHING!" Wakka's jaw dropped.

"No. I told Santa that all I wanted for Christmas is for my friends to get exactly what they wanted for Christmas," Sora said.

"You mean you asked for presents for us?" Kairi said.

"That's right," Sora answered, "Isn't that what Christmas is all about. That it's better to give than to receive. You guys being happy is all that I need for Christmas,"

"Wow! Sora that's the sweetest thing that you've ever done for us," Selphie said.

"I'm almost touched enough to cry," Tidus said. "But I won't since I'm a man and men don't cry," Tidus added quickly.

Sora chuckled and grinned at Tidus. Conversely Riku felt a tad guilty and he glanced at the others and saw the same guilty expression hinted on their faces.

"You know I _really _don't need another Chemistry set," Riku said, "I mean I've got like five of them at home already so Sora…I want you to have this Chemistry set,"

Riku held out the box containing his Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Chemistry set, smiling. Tidus, Selphie, Kairi and Wakka smiled too, understanding what Riku was doing.

"Yeah and who needs an Easy Bake oven. I could always ask my mom to teach me how to cook," Selphie said, "Sora, you could have my oven,"

"But the Pretty Baby Poops and Wets Herself doll, I'm keeping that," Selphie added holding tightly to her now freshly-changed Pretty Baby doll.

"Selphie!"

"What? He wouldn't want it anyways," Selphie said.

"Here Sora, you could have George," Wakka said handing George over to Sora. The puppy jumped into Sora's hands, licking his face playfully.

"And you could have Mrs. Hugglekins to play with too Sora," Kairi said plopping Mrs. Hugglekins in Sora's other hand.

"I would have given you my lump of coal but it's burning in the fireplace right now," Tidus said, "besides you deserve better than that Sora. So I'm gonna give you the twenty munny that I got today. It's not enough to buy the world but its enough for you Sora,"

Tidus held out his twenty munny to Sora. Sora grinned at each of his friends.

"Aw you guys thanks but you really don't have to give me your presents, I'm fine," Sora said honestly.

"No Sora, you did something nice for us so we're gonna do something nice for you," Selphie said.

"It's like you said. It's better to give than to receive," Wakka said.

Sora beamed. "That's so great you guys but honestly take back your presents," Sora said handing Wakka back George the puppy and Kairi back Mrs. Hugglekins.

"I've decided that I don't need any presents from Santa this year," Sora went on, "because I've been blessed with the greatest gift off all,"

"Really? What's that?" Riku asked.

"You guys," Sora answered, "My friendship with you guys is the best thing that I've ever gotten,"

"Aw Sora!" Kairi cooed.

"Somebody stop him with the mushy stuff before I cry for REAL," Tidus said.

"Come on everyone. GROUP HUG!" Wakka said. Riku, Sora, Tidus, Selphie, Kairi and Wakka all came together and embraced each other in a warm group hug.

"Hands above the waist Tidus," Selphie griped. Tidus snickered and blushed slightly from embarrassment, moving his hand from Selphie's butt to her back.

Together the long hand and the short hand landed on the Roman numeral 12 in the grandfather clock in Sora's living-room and the old timepiece went off as it struck midnight.

"It's Christmas! It's officially Christmas Day!" Wakka announced.

"Hey look outside you guys!" Selphie said walking over to the window in the living-room. The others followed her and pulling up the curtains, Selphie showed her friends the wonder that was happening outside.

It was snowing. It was _actually _snowing on Destiny Island!

"Wow! A white Christmas for Destiny Island. Amazing!" Kairi gasped.

"Okay. This is officially the best Christmas EVER!" Tidus declared.

"Yeah it sure is and I'm just glad that I got to spend it with you guys," Sora said grinning at each of his friends. "Merry Christmas guys," Sora said.

"And a Merry Christmas to you too Sora," said Wakka, Tidus, Riku, Kairi and Selphie in unison as they all glomped Sora.

* * *

_White Snow rained from the heavens as the six friends embraced each other,  
__Enjoying the feeling of friendship that they cherished with one another,  
__And with this in mind, the six friends remembered the lesson they learned on Christmas Eve,  
_'_That it was better to __**give**__ than to __**receive**__'

* * *

_

_'It is better to give than to receive'  
_That is the moral of this little Christmas tale.

**Mistress: **In the spirit of Christmas, I am giving a gift to my readers. This _Kingdom Hearts: Chest of Memories filler chapter_ is dedicated to all the readers who made writing this story worth while. Even though this chapter doesn't contribute to the **KH:CoM** storyline, I just wanted to give you guys something for your Christmas. So from me to you, I'd like to wish all my readers...

...  
...  
...**A MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS**!!!

* * *

**P.S:** Chapter 16 is still in the making XD Happy Holidays ya'll!!

* * *


	19. Mischief Managed:: Filler Chapter

**Warning: **Some Cloud-bashing in this chappie._

* * *

_

_A Kingdom Hearts: Chest of Memories Filler Chapter_

"**Mischief Managed"  
**_Saturday 23__rd__, 1995- Strife Residence, Destiny Island  
__9:45 AM_

"Say uncle,"  
"….Uncle!"  
"What was that? I didn't catch what you said. What did you say?"  
"Uncle!"  
"I can't hear you! Say it louder! Go on……SAY IT!"  
"….UNCLE! UNCLE! UNCLE!" A tiny voice whimpered.

The voice belonged to Sora. The spiky-haired brunette was weeping, tears stinging her cheeks as his tiny tanned fingers reached up to claw desperately at the masculine arms that help him up; begging for release.  
It was 8:30 in the morning when Sora, Riku, Selphie, Kairi and Wakka arrived at the Strife Residence for their play-date with Tidus which they did routinely on every passing Saturday.  
However, this Saturday was _different_…this Saturday, Tidus' parents: Mr. and Mrs. Strife had gone out to brunch and a movie and, unfortunately, had left **Cloud** in charge of Tidus and his friends.  
Tidus had two older brothers: Cloud and Cid. Cid, age twenty-six was the oldest brother and lived off the island, working as a mechanical engineer and a pilot for HIGHWIND aircrafts.

Cloud, age sixteen was the middle child, the second older brother and, in the opinions of Sora, Wakka, Riku, Selphie, Kairi AND Tidus………their WORST nightmare!

Cloud was a JERK! Despite his handsome features, bearing glowing blue eyes and spiky blonde hair (similar to his little brother Tidus), all of that was just a façade to hide the true _**monster **_within. Cloud was a stubborn, horrendously arrogant and cold-hearted **jerk**, always harassing or playing pranks on Tidus and his friends whenever he was left to babysit them and that morning was no exception.

While all and sundry were playing inside of Tidus' bedroom, in came Cloud who all of sudden walked into the room, interrupting Riku and Sora who were playing Cops and Robbers. Cloud rudely shoved Riku onto the ground before he turned his attention to Sora, suddenly holding him upside down over his shoulder while applying a playful yet painful noogey to his temples.

Sora had started crying the moment Cloud started torturing him (for no apparent reason) and Tidus, who had been busily playing Army Men with Wakka, stood up to his brother, glaring intensely up at Cloud.

"QUIT IT CLOUD! Put Sora down or I'm telling mom!" Tidus said threateningly with his hands on his hips.

"Oh I'm sooo scared," Cloud drawled, rolling his eyes at his little brother, "Fine I'm done!" Cloud stopped noogeying Sora, dropping him back on the ground beside Riku.

Riku immediately went to Sora's aid, helping him off the ground and brushing the dirt from his T-shirt while proceeding to calm Sora who was still a little shaken from being held upside down against his will.

"Are you happy now _Tidy-Widy_? I released your dumb friend not like it was _fun_ anyways. Teasing porcupine-head sucked!" Cloud said, yawning with a monotonous expression written across his face.

Tidus winced upon being called 'Tidy-Widy' but he still retained his cold glare at his brother. Cloud gave another yawn, crossing his arms. "Man babysitting you snots is boring!" Cloud griped, "I thought if I teased ya it'll _at least_ be **fun** but….NOPE, still boring!"

"Well it isn't a picnic for us either," Tidus growled.

"Whatever!" Cloud muttered boredly, "Look I'm gonna go watch a DVD or something and I better NOT hear a crack from you guys or else someone's gonna end up with their head down the toilet. That goes DOUBLE for you _Tidy-Widy_,"

"I told you NEVER to call me that," Tidus snarled through clenched teeth.

"WHATEVER! Just go play tea party with your stupid girlfriends," Cloud snorted, indicating to Selphie and Kairi with his index finger.

The two little girls were seated in a corner of the room with their heads hovering over a small box illuminated by a small lamp. Both Selphie and Kairi glanced up from the box as Cloud mentioned them.

"For your information, we're NOT playing tea party this time," Selphie stated as-a-matter-of-factly, frowning at Cloud, "We're playing doctor,"

"Yeah! Selphie is the doctor and I'm her assistant," Kairi explained, grinning in enthusiasm, "We're prepping Mr. Hugglekins for open-heart surgery,"

Kairi help up a small box containing a pair of scissors, a roll of duct-tape, some needles and a few rolls of different colour thread to prove her point.

"Is that so?" Cloud said walking over to where Kairi and Selphie sat together, "Gimme that!" Before either Selphie or Kairi could have stopped him, Cloud snatched Mr. Hugglekins out of the other box the girls had him in, holding the pink teddy-bear skeptically up to his face.

"HEY! Give Mr. Hugglekins back Cloud!" Selphie shouted, making a grab for the stuffed animal. However Cloud held Mr. Hugglekins over his head and out of Selphie's reach.

"This teddy-bear doesn't look like he needs surgery," Cloud stated. A wicked smile soon crossed his lips and an evil glint twinkled in the pit of Cloud's eyes as he clamped a hand over the top of Mr. Hugglekins head, YANKING it from its body. Clouds of foam and stuffing oozed from the fresh hole planted in Mr. Hugglekins and Kairi screamed loudly, practically traumatized at the sight of her favourite teddy-bear, now RUINED by a smirking Cloud who held Mr. Hugglekin's body in one hand and his torn head in the other hand.

"MR. HUGGLEKINS!!!!! YOU BROKE MR. HUGGLEKINS!!!" Kairi cried loudly.

The smirk on Cloud's face widened and failed to contain his amusement as he burst out laughing at the sad look on Kairi's face.

"Well you _were_ prepping him for surgery won't ya? I suggest you get stitching and DON'T come running to me if you stick yourself with a needle!" Cloud said flatly.

He dropped the remains of Mr. Hugglekins on the floor with a harsh laugh and from the moment the parts hit the floor, Kairi gathered them all up in her hands; _**stuffing**_ and all, before proceeding to sulk in a corner with her thumb in her mouth.

Tidus' frown darkened and his tiny hands bawled into fists, shaking them at this brother in anger. "THAT'S IT CLOUD! NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Tidus growled.

Without warning, Tidus charged at Cloud, readying himself to bite, punch and kick him….HARD!

Cloud merely yawned boredly as he outstretched his hand and, with ease, stopped his younger brother dead in tracks holding him a good distance away from him while his small hands thrashed around wildly.

"…._Mendokusai_! Between little brothers and their snot-nose friends, I don't know who's more annoying," Cloud grumbled. He then winced when Tidus' thrashing hands hit its mark and scratched his held out hand. Cloud frowned at this. "Who am I kidding? It doesn't matter who's more annoying 'cause you're ALL a pain in my a------"

DING DONG! From the other room, the door-bell rang!

"That must be the pizza I ordered!" Cloud said, "You brats stay here!"

Pushing Tidus' head so that he keeled over and fell on the floor, Cloud bolted out of the room.

"Well now I see the _family resemblance_," Selphie spoke up as Cloud left the room, "Your brother is just as mean as you are Tidus,"  
"At least Tidus has his limits, Cloud is mean 24/7," Riku said.  
"Man Tidus, your brother is a real JERK!" Wakka said.  
"Yeah I don't know how you could put up with him," Sora said while patting the _**still**_ _sulking_ _**and**_ _thumb-sucking_ Kairi on the head in an attempt to comfort her.

Tidus heaved a sigh. "Aw come on you guys I know Cloud looks like a jerk and acts as if someone put a bee in his underwear but I swear that he's not THAT bad," Tidus said.

At that moment, Cloud reentered the room holding a rectangular box with the logo for 'Paopu Fruit Pizza'.  
"Say Tidus, the pizza man finally got here with the pizza. It's your favourite: Pepperoni and pineapple, you wanna slice?" Cloud asked.  
Tidus licked his lips hungrily. "You bet I do!" he replied. "See I told you guys my brother isn't bad," Tidus whispered back to his friends before turning back to his brother. "I'll take seven slices please. Two for me and the rest for my friends," Tidus stated, holding up seven fingers.

"Hey, how come _you _get **two** slices?" Sora whined.  
"Because it was _**my**_ big brother who ordered the pizza so I get double the slices," Tidus stated with a proud grin.  
"Wow! You want seven slices….for you and your friends?" Cloud repeated uncertainly.  
"That's right now hand them over Cloud!" Tidus ordered. He reached for the pizza box however Cloud pulled it away.

"Hey! What's the big idea Cloud? I'm getting hungry here now give us the pizza," Tidus said.  
"Seven slices is A LOT Tidus and I would have _**loved**_ to give them to you but sadly…I can't. You see I bought _this_ pizza with _**my **_allowance money for _**myself**_ and I'm NOT sharing it with any of you snots!" Cloud declared wickedly.

Tidus' jaw dropped. "WHAT! You can't eat a WHOLE pizza by yourself!" he said.  
"Oh yeah….WATCH ME!"

Cloud took one slice of pizza from the box which he ate infront of Tidus, Selphie, Kairi, Riku, Wakka and Sora; ignoring the hungry stares they were giving him.  
"…..Delicious!" Cloud declared, licking ketchup off his fingers.  
"GRR! NO FAIR CLOUD!" Tidus complained, stomping his feet on the floor in an angered tantrum, "MOMMY AND DADDY SAID FOR YOU TO TAKE CARE OF US!!!!"

"They told me to watch you. They didn't say anything about _feeding_ you delicious pizza," Cloud said, eating a second slice of pizza.  
"It's still NOT FAIR," Tidus protested, pouting.  
"Hey life isn't fair kiddo," Cloud stated.  
With that said, Cloud stalked out of the room slamming the door shut as he exited.  
From the moment Cloud was out of sight, all eyes fell on Tidus.  
Once again, Tidus sighed.  
"You guys were wrong, Cloud isn't bad," Tidus said, "……He's the WORST!!!"

* * *

_10: 45 AM_

"….Hungry…..sooo VERY hungry," Wakka groaned hungrily.

It had been an hour since Cloud had refused to feed them pizza and also an hour since they had anything decent to eat. Now Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Kairi, Riku and Sora all lay, sprawled off on the carpet in Tidus' bedroom, staring absentmindedly up at the ceiling with their stomachs beseeching for food.

"…..Do you think that your brother has any pizza left Tidus?" Sora moaned.  
"Forget it! He's not sharing it with us. He made that point clear," Tidus replied with a frown. "Besides I'm _not_ hungry," Tidus added stubbornly. His stomach said otherwise and grumbled loudly.  
"….Well….I'm gonna ask him anyways," Sora said, "just incase,"

Sora jumped to his feet and unlocked the door, walking into the next room.  
"….Shouldn't we, like, follow him?" Riku asked.  
"……We don't _have_ too," Tidus replied monotonously.  
"…………………………………………………..I'm gonna follow him," Riku said after a long pause. He left the room following Sora.

"…..Y'know…maybe Riku is right. For all we know you're brother might just flush Sora down the toilet like he said he would," Wakka said, "I'm going too," He then left the room too, following Riku.

Just as both Riku and Wakka walked out of the room, Selphie and Kairi decided upon themselves to go as well and left the room after Riku and Wakka.  
Now Tidus was the only one in the room.  
Seeing now that ALL of his friends had left him, Tidus had _**no choice**_ but to pursue after them.

"….._Mendokusai_…" Tidus groaned in protest, getting to his feet before walking lazily out the door.  
Outside the door to his room, Tidus found all five of his friends standing in the hallway. They were peering at something in the next room.

"…..Hey? What are you guys doing…..?" Tidus went to ask but he was cut off by Wakka who silenced his with his hand, pointing at something in the other room.

Keeping himself quiet, Tidus followed Wakka's pointing finger and looked into the room.  
In the next room, which was the living-room, was Cloud. The older blonde was watching a random DVD (which contained some very provocative scenes that were suited for small children) while he was seated comfortably on the living-room couch beside an empty pizza box.

"Wow! So he _did_ eat the whole pizza!" Sora gasped, pouting at the empty box on the couch.  
"Duh!" Selphie commented dryly.

"Look at him! I bet he's planning some other mean way to torture us," Tidus growled.

Cloud then stopped the DVD, turning off the DVD Player and the TV, clearly not satisfied with the **Yuri hentai** that was previously shown on the television screen.

Tidus, Riku, Wakka, Selphie, Kairi and Sora watched on with snooping eyes as Cloud proceeded to reading a random magazine (which also contained some provocative images that were not suitable for smaller children). Cloud had only watched the first page of the magazine when the telephone rang from the table beside the couch.

Answering the phone, Cloud held the receiver up to his ears and talked to the unknown person on the other line.

"_Moshi-Moshi! Donata desu ka_?" Cloud spoke into the phone, smiling when a familiar voice answered him. "Oh hey _**mom**_! How was the movie?" Cloud inquired his mother on the other line, "…….That's great! I'm glad it went well and I hope you and pop enjoy the movie…………How are the babies?!?..._**Oh**_ you mean Tidus and his friends. Oh they're fine. Just fine……………….You wanna talk to Tidus? Oh Tidus can't talk right now mom, he's _sleeping_…….Yes Tidus is asleep, infact he's in his room napping with his friends……………..Yes I know it's only 10 in the morning but after 10 rounds of Monopoly straight, they ALL got tired so I put them to bed…..y'know how babies can be………………."

"What's Monopoly?" Sora inquired curiously.

"Shush!" Tidus hissed as he strained his ears to listen to conversation in the next room. He didn't hear much more except for Cloud laughing heartily every few minutes.

Tidus poked his head into the room a little further….just in time to see Cloud still seated at the telephone with an expressionless look on his face, his head bobbing in response to the invisible words his mother was telling him from across the phone line.

"…………………………………Okay…….Okay I'll be sure to tell him that mom……….Uh huh I'll do that…………I love you too mom………….Hugs and kisses to you too…………Yeah, see you and dad in _**two hours**_," Cloud said, hanging up the phone.

"TWO HOURS!!" Sora bellowed but Tidus quickly covered his mouth just as Cloud turned his head toward the hallway. Fortunately Cloud didn't see them nor did he hear Sora's loud outburst.

"Keep it down Sora or else Cloud will hear us," Tidus hissed, speaking in a low voice.

"Tidus, didn't you hear what he just said?! He said two hours…**TWO HOURS**! Your mommy and daddy are not gonna be back for another **TWO HOURS** which means that we're stuck with Cloud for another _**TWO HOURS**_!!!?" Sora whispered squeakily.

"Forget that! Didn't you hear the way he talked to my mom on the phone! He was all like 'Yes mommy…Whatever you say mom'….Acting like such a goodie-two-shoes!" Tidus snorted, "What a phony!"

"He even _lied_ to your mom Tidus," Kairi said, "He told her that we were sleeping, we're not sleeping! We're not even tired!"

"And what in the world is _Monopoly_?! How could Cloud tell your mommy that we're playing Monopoly if we don't even know what it is," Sora mumbled.

"Well I for one have had it with Cloud and his attitude! Always picking on us when the grown-ups are not around and when they are around he turns into a total angel and NO ONE can see his dark side," Tidus grumbled.

"He does always play pranks on us," Wakka said.  
"…And tease us," Selphie said.  
"….And call us mean names like snot-nosed brats," Sora said. "I'm not a snot-nosed brat, am I Riku?" Sora asked looking at his best friend, while a single line of green snot threatened to fall from his nose.

"……Of course not Sora," Riku replied considerately, motioning for Sora to wipe his nose which Sora did with his sleeve.  
"Jeez if only there was a way that we can get back at Cloud for all the times he's been mean to us," Wakka said.  
"….Yeah," Selphie sighed.

It was then when Tidus got a crazed look in his eye and a giant glowing light bulb hovered over his head as his mouth twisted into the most cunning of smiles.

"Uh…Tidus are you okay?" Sora questioned, fanning his hand infront of Tidus' face.  
"Uh oh! I know that look," Wakka said, "He has a plan!"  
"….And a good one too," Tidus said, the smirk on his face widening, "You guys want to have some fun…pranking Cloud!?!"  
"Okay!" said Sora, Riku and Wakka in unison. Selphie and Kairi, on the other hand, shook their heads.  
"I'm sorry Tidus but pranking someone is mean," Kairi said.  
"…..Even if it is your brother," Selphie said.  
"Hello! He broke you teddy-bear!" Riku said.  
"Think about Mr. Hugglekins," Tidus said, "think about him,"  
"He _did_ break Mr. Hugglekins and it wasn't even an accident," Kairi said angrily. She glanced at Selphie and both girls nodded, thinking the same thing.  
"Alright. We're in Tidus," Selphie said, "now what's the plan?"  
"It's pretty simple basically," Tidus replied, "all you guys have to do….is follow my league!"

* * *

_10:55 AM_

"I wonder what those snots are up to. They've been quiet for the past ten minutes," Cloud muttered from his divan on the living-room couch, his hand flipping through the remaining pages of the magazine he had propped on his lap. "Ah well it's not so bad," Cloud continued, "the quieter they are…the BETTER!"

Closing the magazine, Cloud returned it to its spot beneath the coffee table before moving to the phone. 'Now to get down to business,' Cloud thought with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Making sure that neither his brother nor his friends were spying on him, Cloud placed his fingers to the phone and dialed a random number with the receiver held to his ear.

Normally, as the older child of the household, Cloud was never to make phone calls to anyone without the permission of his parents however since neither of his parents were present at the moment, Cloud took a chance. The blonde in particular waited in anticipation for the person on the other line to respond to his call, listening attentively to the sound of the dialing tone.

When someone finally answered on the other line, Cloud spoke abruptly into the phone.

"_Moshi-Moshi! Aerith wa irasshaimasu ka_?" Cloud greeted. But he paused upon noticing that the one he was speaking to on the other line was not the person he had called for intentionally. "…..Nani…ka? Who is this?" Cloud spoke, his face screwed in confusion, "……………..This is Cloud Strife. I'm a friend of Aerith's from school…………Cloud Strife…………….CLOUD….STRIFE!!!...Look I know it's YOU Squall! GET OFF THE PHONE!!! I want to speak to Aerith……………………I know she's your cousin but I really need to talk to her…………I should do WHAT to myself?!?!...Listen Squall------That's right I called you 'Squall'. Everyone at school knows that's your real name, unlike that 'Leon' or 'Leonheart' crap you try to pull off……………..Squall?!...SQUALL!!!...Squall either you give Aerith the phone or I'll tell Rinoa who the real girls' locker-room pervert is,"

Cloud gave a triumphant smirk when he heard the phone fall on the other line, indicating that Squall had left. The smirk on Cloud's face then deepened into a flushing smile when a feminine voice answered the phone then.

"…..H---Hey Aerith," Cloud spoke sheepishly, his finger twiddling absently at the phone cord; "……………I'm fine. Thanks for asking. How are things with you?...Cool! Say Aerith I was wondering if----huh? Tifa?...What about her?...What?! Is that what Vincent and Squall told you?!...No you got it all wrong Aerith, Tifa and I are 'just friends' and nothing more…………………..Yes I admit I did have a crush on her once but that was since first grade…besides I'm interested in someone else, which is why I needed to talk to you…"  
Cloud paused for a second, taking a short breath before speaking into the phone again. "…..You see Aerith," Cloud started sheepishly, the flush on his cheeks deepening which each world he said, "….I was wondering…….if you're never too busy, maybe you and I could go………."

"…..TV!!!!!!!"

"What the----?!?!"

Cloud jumped back, nearly dropping the phone receiver as a head suddenly popped out infront of him. Blinking in surprise, Cloud turned to the source of the sudden loud outburst, frowning when he found Tidus. Said three-year-old blonde was standing before his older brother with his arms crossed and his facial expression stern.

"What's the big idea scaring me like that Tidy-Widy, can't you see that I'm on the phone," Cloud grunted crossly.  
"Didn't mommy and daddy say that you're not supposed to use the phone, Cloud?" Tidus retorted coolly.  
"Mom and dad aren't here twerp," Cloud snapped, "and if you mention any of this to mom or dad I'll…."  
"…I know, I know. You'll flush my head down the toilet," Tidus interrupted smugly. "You're so typical Cloud," Tidus added with a snort.  
"Whatever!" Cloud griped, running a hand through his hair in frustration, "Now what do you want Tidus?!"  
"I wanna watch TV," Tidus replied shortly.

"Forget it! You're not watching anything while I'm on the phone," Cloud replied harshly.  
Now it was Tidus' turn to frown at Cloud. "Jerk!" he grumbled.

"Yeah well I know you are but what am I!" Cloud retorted, sticking his tongue out and giving Tidus the raspberry in a rather childish manner. Facing away, Cloud resumed talking on the phone with Aerith while Tidus still stood rooted to the spot infront of him. But it was while Tidus stood there when Cloud realized something _oddly peculiar_ about his younger sibling and he could not help but think that something was…._missing_ from the picture?!

"Hey what happened to your snot-nosed friends?" Cloud questioned.  
"WE WANT TV!!"

For the second time, Cloud jumped back as the faces of Riku, Wakka, Kairi and Selphie suddenly popped out from the side of the couch. Cloud collided brusquely with the wooden back of the couch, causing him to drop the phone receiver which landed ceremoniously into the outstretched hands of Sora, who had soundlessly climbed onto the couch beside Cloud.

Cloud growled as he glared daggers at the grinning Sora who now had the phone in his clutches. And to make the situation worse, Sora began talking to Aerith on the other line, which made Cloud even more furious.

"Moshi-Moshi!" Sora said enthusiastically into the receiver, "…..My name is Sora, who is this?...Aerith? I'm sorry I don't know anyone named Aerith but I think your name is pretty though. Is it Spanish?...No? Then is it French like French fries……No, again? Then is your name Chinese or maybe it's Japanese or….African or…Dutch….or oh! Oh! I know! Maybe it's SWEDISH! Like the cheese!"

"Hey porcupine-head, hand over the phone!" Cloud growled, advancing over Sora.  
"It's impolite to interrupt someone while he or she is on the phone," Sora quoted.  
"Why you little----Gimme that!" Cloud made a grab for the telephone however Sora was too fast for him and tossed the phone receiver to Tidus who caught it with a sly smile.

"I'm warning you Tidy-Widy, hand me the phone NOW!" Cloud demanded angrily.  
"Not until you give us the TV remote," Tidus said.

"If I give you the remote, will you give me the phone?" Cloud said.  
"Hmm…..maybe," Tidus answered slyly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Cloud said. Grabbing the television remote from between the couch seat, Cloud tossed it to Tidus who caught it and in return, tossed Cloud the phone.

"Now was that so hard," Tidus said mockingly while wagging the remote at Cloud.

"Oh shut up!" Cloud griped in annoyance, leaning back on the couch as he returned to his phone conversation with Aerith, thankful that she had not hung up.

In the meantime, as his brother talked on the phone, Tidus turned on the TV. With his friends: Selphie, Kairi, Sora, Wakka and Riku sitting beside him, Tidus skimmed through the television channels, looking for something interesting for him and his pals to watch.

Following ten LONG minutes of neglecting channel after channel, Tidus eventually stopped on one particualar channel.

**Channel 17:** _The Kid's Channel_ which usually showed programs for the younger folk. Currently showing on the Kid's Channel was '_The Adventures of Pinky the Pink Dinosaur_' show: an educational program about a singing pink dinosaur. The voice of Pinky the Pink Dinosaur sounded from the television set and the show audience gave a standing ovation as the pink protagonist came on screen.

Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Kairi, Riku and Sora also clapped for Pinky, having grown to adore said pink dinosaur from watching him in school.

**Pinky:  
**_Jolly-O Boys and Girls! Welcome to another fun-filled episode of  
_'_THE ADVENTURES OF PINKY THE PINK DINOSAUR'  
__Starring ME! Pinky the Dinosaur!_

More applause came from the show's main audience.

**Pinky:  
**_Now on today's show, we're going to be celebrating something special.  
__Today is….Animal Day!  
__What is Animal Day, you say?  
__Well Animal Day is the bestest Jolly-Olly day of the year where we give tribute to all the loveable animals in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!  
__Haha!  
__So in honor of Animal Day, I'm gonna sing the Animal Day theme song:  
_'_If I Were…..'  
__You can sing along too.  
__Come on boys and girls, GET UP ON YOUR FEET!!_

At that moment, every boy and girl in the show's audience stood to their feet. Sora, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Riku and Kairi also stood to their feet, grinning at the way Pinky the Pink Dinosaur hopped on the spot as the song's music started playing.

"Tidus, turn down the TV," Cloud ordered from across the room.  
"WHAT?! But it's not loud!" Tidus protested, gaping at his brother in disbelief.  
"So I don't care. TURN IT DOWN! I can barely hear Aerith on the other line and I'd rather listen to her sweet voice than the annoying voice of that GAY dinosaur," Cloud growled.

Tidus glowered at Cloud, pouting as his fingers seized the remote again. Tidus went to low down the volume but then a mischievous smirk crossed his lips as a wicked idea came to his mind. Instead of tuning down the volume, Tidus increased the volume…….turning it up to full MAX…..just as Pinky started singing.

**Pinky:  
**_If I were...a rhino  
__I would…  
__STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!  
__STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!  
__STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!_

_If I were….a rabbit  
__I would…..  
__HOP! HOP! HOP!  
__HOP! HOP! HOP!  
__HOP! HOP! HOP!_

_If I were…..a bat  
__I would….  
__SCREAM! SCREAM! SCREAM!  
__SCREAM! SCREAM! SCREAM!  
__SCREAM! SCREAM! SCREAM!_

Loud noises BOOMED from the television screen as Pinky the Pinky Dinosaur sang the Animal Day song in all his pink glory. Not only did Pinky sing about the animals in the song but he also acted like the animals in the song. And to make the situation more annoying, Sora, Tidus, Wakka, Riku, Selphie and Kairi were imitating what Pinky did on screen, singing along with the dinosaur and doing everything that Pinky did.

So when Pinky stomped, they stomped.  
…..when Pinky hopped, they hopped.  
….and when Pinky screamed, they screamed……..VERY LOUDLY!!!!

"Tidus I thought I told you to turn the TV down!" Cloud yelled across the room, frowning as he was once again interrupted from his phone conversation.

Tidus only grinned at his brother. "I'm sorry Cloud I didn't catch what you just said. What was it?" Tidus said over the continuing noise from the television.

"I said turn down the TV!!" Cloud repeated, trying his best to shout over the loud noise.  
"…Come again!" Tidus shouted back.  
"I said TURN THE TV DOWN!" Cloud yelled for the third time, a vein pulsing at the side of his face and threatening to burst.

However Tidus was still determined to annoy the patience out of his older sibling.  
"…..Huh? I can't hear you Cloud! Try and speak a _little louder_!"  
"Turn the TV down Tidus!"

"What?!!"  
"Turn the TV DOWN!  
"…Huh??!"

"…..I SAID TURN THE _FRICKING_ TV DOWN!" Cloud bellowed furiously, only to stop when he heard his voice echoing around the living-room. It was then when Cloud realized that he had been played. Just at the point when Cloud was ready to burst, Tidus has pressed the MUTE button, silencing the TV just in time to hear his brother practically scream his lungs out at him. Now Cloud sat with his cheeks flushing from embarrassment and the telephone receiver dangling from his fingertips; his ears replaying his last words especially the obscene word he had used. Cloud paled. Any stranger passing by would have sworn he was a mad man from overhearing such a crude outburst. From his spot near the TV, Tidus smirked in satisfaction and snorted at his brother amusedly. Immediately, Cloud's blue eyes fell to meet his brother's and the blonde glared.

No he had not been played……….He had been TIDUS'D!!

"Why you snot-nosed------"  
"You just said the 'F' word," Sora gasped, pointing a finger up at Cloud.  
"No I didn't!" Cloud protested.  
"Jeez Cloud! You didn't have to yell. I'm right across the room y'know," Tidus said dryly.

"Don't play smart with me…" Cloud hissed but he was cut off by a voice coming from the phone receiver. "….Huh?" Cloud placed the receiver by his ear and nearly jumped when the voice of Aerith came shouting at him from the other line.

"…Oh Aerith! S—Sorry about that, I---huh?...The outburst? Oh that was…the TV...Yeah the TV," Cloud stammered, sweatdropping.

"Liar!" Tidus commented dryly. He then dodged a red pillow that came hurling at him, courtesy of Cloud.

"…..Yeah anyways Aerith," Cloud continued, "….where were we? Oh yeah! I was thinking that we could go see a movie……………I know you didn't say yes but I'd really like…………"

"HUNGRY!"

"….Can you hold for just a sec Aerith," Cloud said calmly. He rested the phone receiver down before he faced Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Riku, Kairi and Sora, whom had interrupted his phone conversation once again.

"What do you snots want now?" Cloud asked through clenched teeth.  
"We're hungry," Sora replied.  
"Duh!" Selphie said understatedly.  
"I thought you wanted to watch TV," Cloud said, crossing his arms.  
"That was before," Wakka said.  
"…Now we're hungry," Riku continued.  
"….And we need to fed," Kairi went on.  
"…Which you failed to do since you didn't give us any pizza," Tidus finished smugly.

"Forget it! I'm not feeding you guys anything," Cloud growled, "Now buzz off!"

Sora, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Kairi and Riku looked at one another before looking back at Cloud.  
It was time to pull out the big guns.

"HUNGRY! HUNGRY! WE'RE HUNGRY!" the six friends screamed in unison  
"Feed us NOW Cloud!" Tidus shouted.  
"YEAH FEED US NOW!" shouted Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie and Wakka in unison.

Cloud blocked his ears and tried his best to drown out the annoying voices that were attempting to convince him to feed them.  
But after ten seconds of continuously hearing 'WE'RE HUNGRY' and 'FEED US NOW', Cloud finally gave in.

"Alright! Alright! I'll feed you guys. Sheesh!" Cloud grunted irately.

"YAY!" cheered Team Six.

Rolling his eyes, Cloud rose from the couch and stalked into the next room which was the kitchen. He was soon followed by Tidus and the others who found him rummaging through the kitchen cupboards looking for something decent to cook. Following thirty seconds of digging through cupboard after cupboard, Cloud at last pulled back holding a pack of macaroni and a bar of fresh cheese in his hands.

'…..Well, this is what I found so this is what they're going to get,' Cloud thought. "How about a bowl of macaroni and cheese, you snots want that?" Cloud asked, turning to meet his brother and his friends.

Tidus, Sora, Riku, Wakka, Selphie and Kairi, who were presently seated at the small table in the kitchen, screwed up their faces in thought about having macaroni and cheese as a snack.

"Sure. We'll have the macaroni and cheese," Kairi replied perkily.  
"…As long as it's not expired," Tidus added cheekily.

"I'll take that as a yes," Cloud said boredly. Grabbing a pot from a random cabinet, Cloud proceeded to turning on the stove.

'…………Meh! All I have to do is feed them and they'll shut up,' Cloud mused as he held a box of matches, 'This is going to be a breeze!'

……_.or so he thought._

* * *

_11: 15 AM_

"Here you go. Mac and Cheese fresh from the pot," Cloud announced.

After twenty minutes of cooking time, Cloud returned from the stove carrying six bowls of steaming hot macaroni and cheese, placing them ceremoniously infront of Tidus and his friends.

At the same time, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Sora, Riku and Kairi took their own bowls of macaroni and cheese, each looking at it skeptically and it was at the same time when all six of them pushed back their bowls of macaroni and cheese, looking disgusted.

Cloud was appalled.

"What's wrong? I thought you were hungry," Cloud said.  
"We _**are**_ hungry," Wakka said.  
"So then what's the problem?" Cloud asked, getting agitated.  
"You made it wrong," Riku stated flatly.  
"I think I know how to make a decent bowl of macaroni and cheese," Cloud said ignorantly.  
"No you don't otherwise we would be eating it right now," Riku said.  
"I don't understand. What's wrong with it?" Cloud asked.  
"Too much **cheese**," Selphie said.  
"What?" Cloud looked confused.  
"You heard her! There's too much cheese. How can you have more cheese than macaroni? If there is more cheese than macaroni in macaroni and cheese then that wouldn't make sense!" Sora said matter-of-factly, wagging his finger in Cloud's face.

"Do it over!" Tidus ordered.  
"Ne? I am not going to--------" Cloud started but he was cut off by six pairs of hands pounding the kitchen table.

"HUNGRY! WE'RE HUNGRY! WE'RE HUNGRY! WE'RE HUNGRY!!"  
"ALRIGHT! I'll do it over!" Cloud growled. He tossed the first batch of macaroni and cheese into the garbage before returning to the stove.

* * *

_11:35 AM_

"There! I did it over! Happy!" Cloud growled.

After another twenty minutes over the stove, Cloud returned with six new bowls of macaroni and cheese.

Placing all the bowls infront of Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Kairi, Riku and Sora, Cloud waited for their reactions. Unfortunately just like before, all six babies pushed their bowls of macaroni and cheese away with the same disgusted look. Cloud's jaw hung in shock.

"What's wrong with it NOW?" he asked.  
"Too much **macaroni**," Wakka answered.  
"Huh?!"

"Same principle as before. You cannot, I repeat, CANNOT have more macaroni than cheese. It upsets the whole balance of everything that is macaroni and cheesy," Sora quoted.  
"DO IT OVER!" Tidus shouted, pointing his finger commandingly at his brother.

Cloud clenched his fist angrily. 'I'm sorry Aerith but you're gonna have to wait a little longer' the blonde thought as for a second time, he chucked the macaroni and cheese that was in the pot into the garbage.

* * *

_11:55 AM_

"…..They say the third time's the charm," Cloud grumbled as he placed six bowls of hot macaroni and cheese onto the table for the third time.  
This time, Tidus, Selphie, Kairi, Wakka, Sora and Riku didn't even bother to take the bowls. They just left it their infront of Cloud, the same disgusted look hinted on all of their faces.

"Oh come on! Gimme a break here!" Cloud said tugging at his hair in frustration. "What is it? What is wrong with it THIS TIME!" Cloud asked.

"…..Too much cheese _**and**_ macaroni!" Kairi said.  
"NANI!?!?!" Cloud exclaimed.  
"Only you would not understand Cloud," Tidus sighed, shaking his head disappointedly.

"In the basic principle of child bearing, you can never give a baby too much macaroni and cheese," Riku stated smartly, "in other words…."

"Too much macaroni and cheese will make us poop our diapers A LOT," Sora said.  
"DO IT OVER!" Selphie barked at Cloud.

The blonde in particular grumbled inwardly, turning his back to the six children. 'I swear I am going to set the house on fire, lock them inside and RUN!' Cloud thought wickedly. Tossing the third batch of macaroni and cheese into the trash bin alongwith the rest, Cloud returned to the stove. Luckily, he still had ¾ of a bar of cheese left and some sticks of macaroni to spare. Heaving an exasperated sigh, Cloud turned on the stove and began the cooking process again.

* * *

_12: 15 PM_

The fourth time the macaroni and cheese was made, Cloud practically slammed the bowls of the concoction infront of Tidus and the others, not bothering to wait for them to take it for themselves.

"……Well….How is it now?" Cloud griped, his left eye twitching uncomfortably as he spoke.

Tidus was the first to touch his bowl.  
The blonde youngster took one look at the bowl of cheesy macaroni before looking up at his irritable brother with a satisfied grin.  
"Perfect!" Tidus said.

Cloud released an inaudible breath, his face calming down. "That's good," Cloud said in relief, "now if you'll excuse me I have a lovely lady to still talk to,"

With those words, Cloud faced away from Tidus and his friends.  
But from the moment Cloud turned his back, in an instant, six bowls of macaroni and cheese collided with the back of his T-shirt.

It took Cloud less than five seconds to slam his fists against the kitchen table, his eyes ablaze with anger and annoyance while gooey macaroni and cheese dripped from his stained back.

"You brats! I thought you told me that it was perfect this time!" Cloud snarled.  
"It was perfect," Wakka said truthfully.  
"SO THEN WHAT WAS THE PROBLEM!" Cloud shouted.  
"News flash Cloud! We _**HATE **_Macaroni and cheese!" Tidus stated.

All the colour drained from Cloud's body, his skin turning a ghostly shade of white. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"…..You mean to tell me that I SLAVED over a BURNING hot stove, nearly got my fingers burnt off making you brats macaroni and cheese FOUR TIMES for NOTHING!" Cloud shouted.

"Yes that's precisely what we're saying," Tidus said, clasping his hands together.  
"But….But you said….and I…." Cloud stuttered speechlessly.

Tidus grinned, glancing at Riku, Sora and Wakka who were grinning too. Selphie and Kairi even laughed out loud, amused by the predicament with Cloud. Cloud, on the other hand, was not amused…he was furious. No he was more than furious, he was ENRAGED!

"You know what? You six can eat off the floor if you have to," Cloud snapped, "I'm going to talk to Aerith!"

With that said, Cloud stormed from the kitchen leaving Tidus, Riku, Sora, Wakka, Kairi and Selphie to laugh as he left.

"The nerve of those little monsters making a fool of me like that," Cloud groused, slumping onto the couch, "I'll make sure to flush their heads down the toilet when I'm done. That'll show them not to mess with me!"

Cloud picked up the phone receiver. "Hello Aerith, I'm so-----Aerith?" Cloud held the receiver from his ear as he heard the busy tone on the other line.

Aerith had hung up.

"Aw man! Don't do this to me Aerith. Not when we still have our date to plan together," Cloud said, his fingers playing at the telephone buttons in a frantic rush. "Now what was Aerith's number again. Uh……let's see….624-------"

"……2782," came Sora's enthusiastic voice as he popped up from the side of phone table.

Cloud glared at Sora from the side of his face. "Shut up porcupine! It's your fault that I'm in this mess in the first place," Cloud growled, still pressing at random numbers, "….62------"

"…..57,34….100!!"

"I said SHUT UP!!" Cloud shouted, slamming the telephone down while his blue eyes glared at Sora's face with such an intensity it could have burned a hole through his forehead.

Fortunately for Sora, the door-bell rang at that precise moment, stopping Cloud, who looked like he was on the verge of strangling Sora on the spot. Frustrated, Cloud got up from the couch and proceeded to answer the door.

"I am so locking YOU, TIDUS and the rest of your STUPID friends inside Tidy-Widy's room after this," Cloud growled stopping before the door, "Because of you, I missed my one chance to get a date with……..AERITH!!" Cloud stopped and goggled.

From the moment he opened the door, his came face-to-face with 15-year-old Aerith Gainsborough.  
Aerith stood on the porch outside wearing a light pink blouse over a matching pink pleated skirt with a pair of maroon boots. Her honey-brown hair was combed in a long braid fashioned with pink ribbons and she beamed up at Cloud through calm green eyes as he acknowledged her.

"Hello Cloud," Aerith greeted humbly, "Can I come in?"  
"Sure! Come right in," Cloud replied, stepping aside to allow Aerith to enter the living-room. "You can sit down on the couch if you like," Cloud instructed. "….Take off your blouse if you have to," he added with rather perverted smile.

"What was that?" Aerith inquired, now sitting cross-legged on the couch.  
"Nothing," Cloud answered coyly, "So? What brings you to my neck of the island?"

"Well since you ditched me on the phone I decided to come check up on you," Aerith replied honestly, "I got your address from Tifa so I came to visit. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay. Infact I'm glad you came over, gives us more time to talk without any interruptions," Cloud said, dropping beside Aerith, smiling at her warmly.

Aerith returned the smile before switching her gaze to peer around the room. "Y'know this is the first time I ever came to your house," Aerith said, "It's a really nice place. Are you home alone?"

"Yes," Cloud replied immediately. "….well kind of," he added softly, hoping that Aerith didn't hear him.  
But she did. "Kind of? What do you mean by 'kind of'?" Aerith asked, tilting her head to side to look at Cloud confusedly.

"Hello!"  
Aerith nearly jumped out of her skin as Tidus suddenly popped up to her right. (Cloud sitting on her left).  
"Oh! Hello. Who are you?" Aerith inquired as she smiled down at Tidus.  
"I'm Tidus. I'm 3 ½ years old," Tidus said, "I'm also Cloud's baby,"  
"…His baby?!" Aerith's eyes widened. Cloud choked on his spit.  
"Did I say baby? I meant his baby _brother_," Tidus corrected, grinning at the reaction he was getting from both Aerith and his brother. "Yup I'm Cloud's baby brother alright though sometimes I think that he's not my older brother and is a big butt-ugly alien from outer space instead," Tidus said, whispering the last part in Aerith's ear.

"I….see," Aerith replied, still a bit flustered from the 'baby' remark.  
"Who are you?" Tidus asked pointing up at Aerith's face.

"Me? I'm Aerith Gainsborough. I'm a friend of Cloud's from his school," Aerith answered, "Y'know it's strange. In all the years I've known Cloud, he's never mentioned that he had a brother,"  
"Is that so?" Tidus muttered, turning to glare at his brother with an evil glint his eye. Cloud tensed a bit.  
"Well why would I want to talk about my brother when he's obviously a very disturbed child," Cloud said.  
"Cloud! That's not a very nice thing to say about your baby brother," Aerith said, poking Cloud on his arm.

"Yeah! Yeah! What she said," Tidus said, "Besides you're the one who's disturbed Mr. Bedwetter-Pants!"  
"….Mr. Bedwetter-Pants?!" Aerith repeated, suppressing a giggle.

Cloud turned red.

"That's right! Mr. Bedwetter-Pants is what our mommy used to call him when he was little," Tidus explained, "because Cloud used to wet the bed every night until he was _**thirteen**_….and you know something else," Tidus motioned for Aerith to lean in which she did. "…I think he **still** wets the bed," Tidus added in a whisper.

"I….see," Aerith muttered with a sweatdrop, "Y'know what, maybe I shouldn't have come here. I think I'll leave,"

"No Aerith! Don't leave," Cloud said imploringly, sitting up immediately.

"Yeah don't leave yet Aerith especially since Cloud loves you," Tidus said. The blush on Cloud's face deepened at what Tidus just said. Aerith herself blushed staring between Cloud and Tidus in shock.

"He…does?" she squeaked.  
Tidus nodded. "Yes! I mean he must love you since he talks about you A LOT……in his sleep!" Tidus said.

"I…see…?"

"Uh huh! When Cloud and I used to share one room, I always heard him talking about you in his sleep," Tidus said, "once I even caught him rubbing his chest against his pillow and kissing it while pretending it was you,"

"That's enough Tidus!" Cloud shouted, reaching over and clamping his hand over Tidus' mouth, his face as red as a beet root.

Tidus pulled his brother's hand from his mouth. "What? It's the truth," he said frowning up at Cloud, "and mommy and daddy always said that the truth will set you free,"

Cloud smacked his forehead, groaning loudly.

"Yes….I'm definitely going to leave," Aerith stated, getting off the couch and inching towards the front door, "Bye Cloud!"

"Wait Aerith!!" Cloud grabbed hold of Aerith's hand looking at her softly. "Whatever you do, don't believe a word that my brother said! He's three! He doesn't know anything and most of the stuff that he just said isn't true…."

"Liar! Liar! Pants on fire!" Tidus sang, sticking his tongue out at Cloud.

"…..Like I was saying," Cloud said, ignoring Tidus completely as he looked at Aerith, "Please stay. I guarantee that you have no reason to leave. There is nothing strange about me, my family….excluding Tidus…..or our house!" Cloud said reassuringly.

……………_That statement was easy said that done._

"CALLABUNGA!!!"

Cloud looked up. He didn't know how it happened….he didn't know when it happened….all Cloud saw when he glanced up at the staircase was water….a big GUSH of water…….a big gush of water that suddenly swept over the living-room like a tsunami, drenching everything in its path. Both Cloud and Aerith stood soaked from head-to-toe while Tidus, who had smartly held an umbrella over his head to absorb the coming water, was left stone dry.

"Wow! That was FUN!" cheered one voice.

"LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" exclaimed another voice.

The voices belonged to Wakka and Selphie. It appeared that both small children had came riding down on the bathroom mat during the great tsunami that swept the living-room alongwith Riku, Kairi and Sora who rode behind them. It seemed that while Tidus was 'distracting' Cloud and Aerith downstairs, the five of them had snuck up to the upstairs bathroom and overflowed the bathroom tub and sink, creating a giant pool of water which they then unleashed onto the unsuspecting teenagers down below.

Cloud spat water from his mouth, his blonde hair as damp as a wash cloth. He had been TIDUS'D again!

"…Cloud!!!"

Cloud turned to his left when his name was called and then he shuddered; not from being soaked by cold water but from the cold glare he was receiving from Aerith who stood beside him with her arms crossed over her drenched blouse, water dripping from her soaked skirt and into her already-waterlogged boots.

Cloud grinned coyly. "….Aerith I can explain…."

"Just save it Cloud!" Aerith snapped irritably. Cloud winced from the tone of voice she was using. She was pissed! "I came over here to talk to you and this is what I get! My favourite blouse and skirt are now ruined because of you!" Aerith growled angrily, "Well I hope you're happy Cloud. I'm leaving!"

Aerith stormed for the door.

"Aerith please don't leave. PLEASE!" Cloud implored. But Aerith only ignored his begging as she opened the front door and stepped outside.

"Goodbye Cloud! I'll see….well I'll just see you!" Aerith griped, and with that, she slammed the door shut behind her.

Cloud slumped onto the living-room floor, his head hanging in shame.

"Man she's touchy. I can understand why you like her so much Cloud. Too bad she isn't interested in you no more," Tidus said.

Cloud's head snapped and he sent daggers flying at Tidus as he shot him the coldest death stare he could have mustered at that moment.

Tidus merely leered at Cloud from his stance beside Wakka, not the slightest bit influenced by the harsh look he was getting from him.

Cloud then stood to his feet, an aura of rage enveloping him as he peered at every last youngster standing in line before him.

"You….You little horrors! Do you have any idea what you just did!" Cloud growled.

"Hmm…Nope we don't," Selphie replied.  
"Care to enlighten us," Kairi said.

Cloud's fist clenched tightly. "FIRST you interrupted my phone conversation THEN you forced me to make you macaroni and cheese which you didn't eat and NOW….NOW you've ruined any chances I've had of going out with Aerith," Cloud moped, "….So? What are you going to do? What other prank are you going to pull just to tick me off,"

"Oh! Oh! Should we tell him about our macaroni art on the kitchen walls," Sora spoke up cheerily.

Cloud's eye twitched. "What? Don't tell me that you snots stuck the macaroni and cheese from the GARBAGE on the walls in the kitchen!"  
"Of course not stupid! We didn't have any glue," Tidus said.

Cloud exhaled a held breath, eyes calming.  
"…..so we used Ketchup instead," Riku added with a proud smile.

The death glare had returned! Cloud didn't need to look at the kitchen walls, he could've only imagined the mess that these six children made in such a short period of time.

"That's it! I have had it!" Cloud shouted, putting his foot down, "You snots are going to march into that kitchen and clean up all that mess! But first I'd like to issue my own punishment."

Cloud stepped forward. Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Sora, Riku and Kairi cringed slightly as Cloud advanced towards them, grinning like a deranged lunatic.

"I've wanted to do this all day," Cloud leered, "it's time for someone's head to get FLUSHED DOWN THE TOILET!!!"

"...WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED HERE!" a voice screamed.

Cloud froze on the spot. He knew that voice. It belonged to his mother.

Swallowing nervously, Cloud turned around slowly to meet the angered faces of his parents: Alphonse and Fiona Strife, who had been coming through the front door following their date when they noticed the huge mess in the living room, as well as the kitchen.

"…Ah heh! Mom, Dad….you're home early," Cloud said, peering at his wristwatch nervously.  
"Of course we're home early. The movie ended earlier than we had expected," said Fiona, "but that is beside the point. What happened here while we were gone? Why is the living room soaked like this?"

"….And is that macaroni and ketchup I see on the kitchen walls?!" Alphonse inquired, leaning his head more to the side to get a better view of the mess inside the kitchen.  
"….It's actually macaroni, ketchup and cheese," Cloud corrected, grinning lightly. However when his father turned and glared at him sternly, the grin on Cloud's face faded in an instant.

"CLOUD! You have some explaining to do!" Alphonse stated crossly, his arms folded across his chest as he stared at Cloud.  
"Now before you both go pointing fingers at me I think it is safe to say that I did none of this. It was Tidus and his friends. They caused all of this mess not me," Cloud said.

"Tidus and his friends?!" Alphonse repeated, looking appalled.  
"Honestly Cloud, it is bad enough that you made all of this mess but for you to put the blame on your little brother and his friends--------"  
"…No mom I'm telling you it wasn't me! Honest," Cloud interrupted, "if you ask Tidus I'm sure he'll tell you that it was him that did it,"  
"Oh? Well where is Tidus?" Fiona asked.

"He's standing right behind me," Cloud answered, gesturing after him but when Cloud glimpsed behind his back, he saw no traces of Tidus or Selphie, Riku, Wakka, Sora and Kairi. All six of them were gone.  
"Still want to convince us that it was your brother and his friends?" Alphonse said, irritation still written in his tone.  
"Honestly! I'm not lying. It was them that did it," Cloud protested, "Look I bet if you take a look in Tidus' room, you'll find all the necessary suspects lined up and guilty-looking,"

Alphonse and Fiona looked at one another before they both walked into the hallway, followed by Cloud. Both parents stood outside of Tidus' bedroom; Alphonse had his hand on the doorknob while Fiona stood to his side and Cloud not too far behind her.  
"Go on! Look inside and see them," Cloud said persistently.  
Alphonse opened the door. But what Alphonse and Fiona saw was not what they were expecting…..at least it wasn't what _Cloud_ was expecting.  
Lying on the floor in Tidus' room were Tidus, Selphie, Sora, Wakka, Kairi and Riku.

All six toddlers were curled up underneath a big blue blanket, sound _**asleep**_ with their heads resting peacefully against a soft white pillow. Cloud felt his jaw fall through the floor, his face blank and his mouth agape.  
"?!?"  
"And what guilty suspects they are Cloud," Alphonse said mockingly, glancing down at his son.  
"But….But….But…?!" Cloud stuttered but in all truth, he didn't know what to say. He was too shocked for words.  
"Tidus?" Fiona said softly, taking a small step toward her smaller son.

Tidus' eyes fluttered open at the mentioning of his name and he slowly turned his head to stare groggily at his mother's face.

"Hi mommy, when did you and daddy get back?" Tidus yawned sleepily.  
"Oh just now," Fiona replied smiling as she knelt down before Tidus. "Now Tidus sweetie, I want you to answer mommy one question and I want you to tell me the honest truth okay?"

Tidus nodded with a yawn.

"Were you and your friends asleep the WHOLE time we were gone?" Fiona asked.  
"Uh huh. After playing _**Monopoly**_ _with Cloud_, he tucked us in and we went to sleep," Tidus answered.

"I see," Fiona said.  
"Is something wrong mommy?" Tidus asked innocently.

"No honey, everything is fine. Now I want you and your friends to get some rest while your father and I have a little chat with your brother," Fiona said smiling down at Tidus before she shot Cloud a look that clearly said 'You are so grounded mister'. Cloud gulped.  
"….No mom! Don't believe him! He's lying! It was him and his friends. IT WAS!!" Cloud yelled in protest. But he immediately stopped talking when his father dropped his hands on his shoulders.  
Cloud titled his head back slightly to peer up into his father's face and he did NOT like the look he was getting.  
The look on his father's face was far worse than his mother's.

"…..D---Dad...?"  
"You. Me. Living-room…NOW!" Alphonse growled as he steered his son toward the living-room. Cloud grimaced underneath his father's controlling glare.

"But…dad! It was Tidus….it WAS……..!" Cloud griped but his voice trailed off as he and Alphonse stepped into the living-room leaving Fiona in Tidus' room.  
"The nerve of Cloud pinning the blame on you six when you obviously did nothing wrong," Fiona muttered softly, absently brushing Tidus' blonde hair as she spoke. She then stood to his feet and walked to the door. "Sleep tight angels," Fiona added before she closed the bedroom door behind her.

In her eyes, Fiona saw six little angels sleeping peacefully on the floor……but what she did not see were six snickering faces slapping each other triumphant high-fives as she left the room.

_Team Six...They had gotten their just desserts……and the REVENGE was SWEET!!  
_

* * *

_**Things to know (Japanese):  
**Mendokusai:_ Troblesome  
_Moshi Moshi:_ Hello (on the telephone)  
_Donata desu ka:_ Who is calling?  
_Aerith wa irasshaimasu ka: _Is Aerith there?  
_Nani?:_ What?

* * *

_**Some questions you may want to ask me:  
**Why another filler chapter:_ Why another filler? It's simple really. The obvious answer is that I have not finished the next chapter.  
_Why is Cloud in this filler and why is he Tidus' older brother:_ Another simple answer. Because Cloud has blonde hair and blue eyes just like Tidus. Infact if they didn't star in different Final Fantasy series, they could have been brothers because you have to admit Cloud looks a bit like Tidus (and vice versa)  
_Why is Cloud such a meany to Team Six:_ Because that's how big brothers are -is book'd- Alright truth be told, I kind of pictured Cloud being the type of big brother who is always bullying his little brother and his friends. I don't know why I pictured him that way, I just did. My apologizes to all the Cloud fans out there -hands you free Cloud plushies-

* * *

_**Now a question from me:  
**Did you enjoy this filler chapter?:_ Well did you? I know it's not part of the actual storyline but I just wanted to put up something for you guys to read, y'know. So I hope you guys liked this filler...because it's going to be the last chapter of KH:CoM you'll be reading.  
Now before you get disappointed or ticked off, which ever way you go, I would just like you to put down the pitch forks, shurikens and flamethrowers and listen.  
Due to my CXC exams (the most IMPORTANT exam of my life) coming up VERY soon, I won't have any sparetime to work on my fanfictions because I'll need it to study and finish up last minutes SBA assignments (which are 40 of my CXC grade per subject). So until my CXC exams have ended completely (so that I will be free again), Kingdom Hearts: Chest of Memories will be placed on hiatus. That doesn't mean that I have discontinued the fic, it just means that I won't be updating for a LONG LONG while (not like it would matter since you guys are use to me nout updating for long periods of time).  
So until CXC is over (it ends after June), please wait. Once again. I'm sorry.

* * *

Please review.

* * *


	20. Pepperpot:: Filler Chapter

_A Kingdom Hearts: Chest of Memories Filler Chapter  
_

"**Pepperpot"**

* * *

  
"I'm telling you Riku, Charizard is better!" Sora stated.

"No Sora, Blastoise is better!" Riku protested.

It was yet another casual morning on the isle of Destiny Islands. It was on this morning of mornings when little 4-year-old Riku decided to meet with his best friend: 3-year-old Sora at their usual rendezvous point at the beachside.

The beachside was quite tranquil that day.

The ocean was serene with the boats and ferries docking at the harbor sounding their arrival to the fishermen with the seagulls hovering above their heads, squawking their disapproval.

The sand by the seashore was lukewarm where the starfishes, whom had been washed up against the shore by the high tide, laid enjoying a nice sunbathe as their friends the snails slithered past them while lugging their houses upon their backs alongwith the dancing sand crabs, their tiny yet scurrying feet taking them elsewhere.  
Riku and Sora were seated beneath the shade of an aging coconut tree.

With the warm sand tickling the soles of their feet, the two friends stared out idly into the ocean.

Their hands shuffled the archived stack of Pokémon Trading Cards clutched delicately in either's grasps and exchanging glances, Riku and Sora continued swapping their views on their current argumentative topic: 'Which Final Evolution was the strongest? Charizard or Blastoise?'

"Charizard is better!" muttered Sora for the umpteenth time that morning.  
Riku shook his head in disagreement. "Nope. Blastoise is," he spoke calmly.

"In what way is Blastoise better than Charizard?" Sora inquired, gesturing between the Charizard Trading Card held up in his hand and the Blastoise Trading Card which Riku had laid out infront of him.

Riku sighed at Sora's question. "Well for one thing Charizard is a fire-type Pokémon while Blastoise is a water type and every Pokémon fan knows that fire-types are weak against water-types," Riku quoted with his index finger raised for emphasis, "so if Charizard and Blastoise were in a battle, Charizard would get creamed by Blastoise's Hydro Pump attack…….Nyah!"

Riku stuck out his tongue at Sora. Sora frowned at Riku and pocketed his precious Charizard card before turning away from Riku.  
"……Well if that's the deal then I don't care if Charizard is weaker than Blastoise. Fire Pokémon rule so Charizard is still better!" Sora declared, glimpsing back at Riku with his tongue out.

Riku pouted. "No it isn't!" the lavender-head shouted.

"Yes it is!" Sora retorted.

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"Hey guys, whatcha talking back?" questioned Kairi. The red-head appeared behind the two boys greeting them with a wave.  
Sora and Riku ceased their argument to grin back at their friend.

"Hi Kairi. We were just talking about the usual. Riku still thinks that Blastoise is better than Charizard," Sora explained with a smug look in Riku's direction.

"That's because it is better!" Riku said, "Tell him Kairi! Which do you think is better? Charizard or Blastoise?"

"Well in terms of what they say on the Pokémon show, Blastoise is better than Charizard because it's stronger," Kairi replied.

"HAH! Told you so!" Riku said to Sora, giving his spiky-haired friend the raspberry.

"….However personally I like neither Charizard nor Blastoise," Kairi continued, "I like Jigglypuff! Not only is it the most adorable Pokémon in the world but it can also defeat both Charizard _and_ Blastoise! All it has to do is sing and they'll both go to sleep,"

"Uhm….y'know she does have a point there Riku," Sora said truthfully.

"Meh! You girls always go for the cute and adorable Pokémon and never care about the big strong ones," Riku said.

Kairi shrugged.

"Hey what are you doing all the way up here Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Oh! I was on my way to my grandma's," Kairi replied with a smile, "You guys wanna come?"

"Definitely!" Riku replied, glancing at Sora. Sora agreed to go as well.

Gathering the rest of their Pokémon Trading Cards and placing them back inside of their pockets; Riku and Sora turned and followed Kairi towards her grandmother's house.

Kairi's grandmother, more commonly known as '_Granny Sweet-Tooth_' by the neighbouring kids, was a kind-hearted old lady and owned a small candy store by the beach.

As a matter of fact, it was the _only_ candy store down by the beach and was not too far from where Sora and Riku were sitting.

From time to time, Kairi would take her friends down to her grandmother's candy store. The store was named after Kairi's grandma's infamous nickname: _Granny Sweet-Tooth's Candies_, and was quite popular around the beachside for Grandma Sweet-Tooth was very famous for selling the weirdest yet most delicious candies to ever be tasted by the human tongue.

"Gee Kairi; you're so lucky that your granny owns a candy shop. You get to eat all the free candy you want!" Sora said while walking alongside his friends down the boardwalk leading to Granny Sweet-Tooth's Candies.

"Not all the time I get to eat free candy," Kairi said, "since my mommy is a dentist, she has this strict rule about me eating too much candy. She says I'll get cavities if I eat too much. Though that doesn't stop my grandma. She slips me spare sweets whenever my mom's not looking,"

"She likes spoiling me," Kairi added with a proud grin.

"That's cool. All my granny does is let me ride on her wheelie-chair while she eats Tapioca Pudding," Sora said, "She doesn't have any teeth so that's all she can eat. I don't know how she could like that stuff. Tapioca Pudding tastes like…YUCK to me!"

"Speak for yourself. At least your granny doesn't force you to eat Lima Beans," Riku said with a look of disgust, "whenever my granny's around she makes me eat Lima Beans against my will. I love my granny but I hate Lima Beans!"

"Me too! Y'know my dad once taught me a trick on how to eat Lima Beans," Sora said, "He says to imagine that they're green Jelly Beans and just swallow them whole,"

"Does it work?" Riku asked.

"Nope! Still Lima Beans," Sora said flatly.

"Yup! That's what I thought," Riku said. He turned to Kairi. "So what kind of _new_ candy concoctions has your grandma come up with this time Kairi," Riku asked, "She's always whipping up _something_ to sell at the shop,"

"I dunno. She said it was a surprise," Kairi replied, "I guess we'll find out once we get there,"

It was not long before the group arrived at Granny Sweet-Tooth's Candies.

The building was a two storey apartment.  
The upper compartment of the building hosted the humble abode of Granny Sweet-Tooth, where she lived alone with her pets: Jelly the Sun Parakeet and Butterscotch the Cat (who Riku was highly allergic to).  
The lower compartment, on the other hand, was solely dedicated to the candy shop. Unlike the first storey, the candy shop was tinted in bubblegum pink with icons of candy canes and gumdrops decorating the barricade.  
A glass door, which opened and closed manually when customers come to visit, was the only entrance into the store, though the door was locked at that time and the door handle held a sign which read 'CLOSED'.

There were plastic tables and chairs lined up outside of the candy store beneath a welcoming shade of white and mint green and an opened stall stood conjoined to the small store.

Apart from candies, on certain days of the week such as Mondays, Thursdays and the weekends, Granny Sweet-Tooth would sell warm box-lunches consisting of cheese paste sandwiches on white or whole-wheat bread, pies of any choice (whether it be potato, cheese or beef) with a side of French fries and a light drink.  
There was also dessert with the box-lunches and the desserts were usually one or two of Granny Sweet-Tooth's candies mixed in with a bowl of her own homemade ice-cream.

The stall was where Granny Sweet-Tooth sold her box-lunches to the passersby. It was the one part of the store which was open.

Standing behind the counter of the stall, was an elder women adorning a frilly pink apron with her slightly reddish grey hair tied in a ponytail.  
The lady was busily examining a pair of bottles filled to the brim with multicoloured lollipops.  
Striding over to the pair of stools perched by the stall, Kairi, Riku and Kairi occupied three of the stools before they faced the old woman counting her sweets.

"Good morning grandma," Kairi greeted.  
The old woman, Granny Sweet-Tooth, glanced up from her bottle of Rainbow Suckers (lollipops) and her lips wrinkled into a warm smile as she greeted her granddaughter and her friends.

"Kairi, so good to see you my little honeyberry," said Granny Sweet-Tooth. "Oh! And I see you've brought your friends with you again," Granny Sweet-Tooth added with a glance at Riku and Sora, "Hello boys!"

"Hiya Granny Sweet-Tooth. How are you today?" Sora asked, smiling his trademark grin.

"Oh ho! I'm fine deary," Granny Sweet-Tooth half-giggled, "Thank you for asking,"

"So Granny? We're all here for some free candy, whatcha got for us today?" Riku asked casually.

"Yeah, what's the surprise grandma?" Kairi inquired.

The smile on Granny Sweet-Tooth's face widened and she giggled once more. "Oh ho! I have a feeling that you are all going to enjoy this little surprise of mine, especially you honeyberry," said Granny Sweet-Tooth.

She turned away from the trio for a few seconds and returned with a small bowl of a red blend.

"It's not exactly a new idea. It's actually an old recipe but I remember it being your favourite Kairi," Granny Sweet-Tooth said. She plopped the bowl on the counter infront of the kids. "Tada!"

Riku, Kairi and Sora each peered into the bowl. There was nothing much inside it except for a batch of red oval-shaped hard candy, all clumped together.  
Riku and Sora exchanged puzzled glances as they peered back at Granny Sweet-Tooth.

"Uhm……it looks good granny but…..what is it?" Riku asked.

"Kairi knows what it is," answered Granny Sweet-Tooth with a wink to her granddaughter.

"Oh my gosh! It's _Pepperpot_!" Kairi said ecstatically.

"Pepper…pot?" Sora repeated confusedly.

"Yes Pepperpot. It's an old family recipe. Grandma used to make this for the family all the time whenever we had reunions," Kairi explained, "you guys should definitely try some. It's great!"

"Why don't you kids dig in while I go in the kitchen," said Granny Sweet-Tooth, "I still have to prepare the box-lunches for this afternoon's Lunch Rush. You know how pedestrians could be when they're hungry,"

"Alright grandma," Kairi said. With a nod, Granny Sweet-Tooth left the stall.

Kairi outstretched a hand and grabbed one of the reddish hard-candies, shaking off the juices dripping from around it.

"Come on guys. Dig in. Trust me, you'll _love_ Pepperpot," Kairi said reassuringly.  
She popped the Pepperpot in her mouth and her cheek suddenly became chubby as she slowly licked the contents of the Pepperpot, savoring its delicious tastes with a look of content.

Riku appeared skeptical about the Pepperpot candy but eventually he concurred, his own hand grabbing one of the oval balls. Shoving it in his mouth, Riku chewed.

His ocean blue eyes widened when a wave of sweet deliciousness struck his taste buds like a bolt of lightning.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Riku exclaimed.

"See I told you, you would like it. You try it too Sora, c'mon," Kairi said, offering Sora a Pepperpot.

With a shrug, Sora took the Pepperpot and placed it in his mouth. He too was astounded by the tang of sweetness now enveloping his tongue. It was like eating heaven.

"You guys are right. This is GREAT!" Sora said.

"Mmm Hmm!" Riku said, nodding with his mouth full of Pepperpot.

"Told you so," was Kairi's remark. "Let's save some for Selphie, Tidus and Wakka so they could try it too," she added suggestively.

"No problem," Riku said.

"I just have one question. Why does Granny Sweet-Tooth call it Pepperpot?" Sora asked.

"It's because the candy is made of three different layers," Kairi explained, "the first layer is deliciously sweet, the last layer is fruity and juicy and the middle layer, which is the best part, is REALLY, REALLY SPICY!"

"Oh! And it also turns your tongue red and blue," Kairi added, sticking out her tongue to show that it had changed colour. It was now a mixture of red and blue.

"Y'know, I don't taste the spiciness," Sora said, "I mean, I'm already sucking on the middle part and it's not spicy at all,"

"Me too!" Riku said.

"I'd beg to differ," Kairi said, "when I was one and my grandma made Pepperpot for the first time, as soon as I reached the spicy centre of the Pepperpot, I got this weird look on my face……like I was gonna throw up!"

"….You don't say," Riku said. He coughed, and his face turned slightly greenish making Riku's head look like a giant Green Pepper.

"...Yup!" Kairi said, "then I'd start to sweat all of a sudden,"

"…Uh huh!" Sora inhaled and exhaled a held breath. His fingers pulled at the neckline of his T-shirt and he placed the palm of his hand against the side of his face which was now dripping with sweat.

"…Then I'd start to fan myself," Kairi went on, "because the Pepperpot isn't really made from just any old spice, it's made from a _special_ spice. A REALLY, REALLY SPICY spice!"

"Oh really……" Sora said, still tugging at his shirt collar. "Huh? Is it me……or is it REALLY hot in here all of a sudden?"

Riku nodded. Kairi shook her head.

"Nope. I feel as cool as cucumber," Kairi replied.

"Good for you," Riku said. Now _he_ was tugging at his vest, trying to fan himself with the straps.

Kairi raised a brow at Riku and peered between him and Sora.

"Are you two okay? You're sweaty!" Kairi pointed out.

"Yes well……you know what, this Pepperpot stuff is a lot spicier than I thought it would be," Sora said, "my mouth feels like a furnace!"

"Oh yeah? Mine feels like a volcano!" Riku said.

Sora spat out his tongue, and starting panting doggy-style, his hands flaying as he frantically fanned at his red-blue tongue. "WOW! My mouth feels really HOT!" Sora said.

"…Spicy Hot!" Riku said. He was now fanning his tongue as well.

Kairi stared at both boys, confusion hinted across her face as she continued sucking calmly on the rest of her Pepperpot.

"……B--Burning HOT!" Sora said. He slammed his hands on the counter and his head dropped. Moments later, Sora sprang from his stool and started jumping on his feet.

His lips had turned burgundy, and Sora's eyes watered as smoke flared from his mouth.

"…..MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!!" Sora choked out as he literally breathed fire!

Kairi stared wide-eyed at Sora as she popped another Pepperpot in her mouth. She was broken from her gaze when a wail was heard from Riku.

Kairi spun around in her stool to find Riku, gagging and spitting as he clutched his throat. His lips had turned a similar shade of red to Sora's and he too, breathed fire!

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!!" Riku cried, dropping off his stool to fan at his burning mouth.

"….NEED WATER! WATER! WATER!!" Sora yelled frantically.

Riku yanked on the ends of Sora's shirt. "QUICK! TO THE OCEAN!!" he shouted.

Without the slightest hesitation, both young boys sped off.

"Guys wait up!" Kairi called, running after the two.

Fortunately the candy shop was opposite from the beach and Sora and Riku made tracks, the heels of their sandals and shoes thundering against the sand as both bolted for the water.

Behind them, Kairi panted breathlessly as she made chase. Stopping to catch her breath, Kairi wheezed as she glanced at Riku and Sora.

Either had arrived at the shore in record breaking time and kicking off their footwear, both dove headfirst into the water.

"WAIT GUYS!" Kairi yelled, "I-I wouldn't go in the water if I were--"

SPLASH!!

"….you!" Kairi finished.

The two had disappeared underwater. However it had not even been a second when both Sora and Riku resurfaced, gagging and spitting.

Their sorely red lips were burning and the two jumped around frenetically in the water from the sudden pain in their mouths.

Kairi sighed and held her forehead.

"That's what I was trying to tell you guys. To stop the burning, use fresh water instead because salt water from the ocean only makes the burning worst!" Kairi pointed out.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US THAT EARLIER!!" screamed Riku and Sora in heated unison.

Kairi gave a nervous laugh and sweatdropped at the two as they continued jumping around in the water.

"ITAI! MY MOUTH STILL HURTS!!" Sora cried, touching his lips only to wince in pain.

"TO THE BEACH!!" Riku shouted.

The boys ran out of the water and back onto the shore.

"AAHH! MY MOUTH IS STILL ON FIRE! WHAT NOW!" Sora shouted.

"STOP! DROP AND ROLL!" Riku yelled, dropping down and rolling around in the sand.

He was soon joined by Sora.

The two rolled around in the sand, but then they both stopped when their lips throbbed painfully.

"Ouch! It's not working Riku!" Sora complained.

"I know….and I think I rolled in dog poop," Riku said grimacing at his arm, which was now covered in something brown with a revolting odor.

"Guys, rolling in the sand won't work either," Kairi affirmed, "You _need _fresh water,"

"Where are we supposed to get fresh water?" Sora asked.

"There's a pipe with water near the shop," Kairi replied, indicating with her finger behind her.

Surely enough, there was a small pipe at the side of the candy shop.

"What? There's only enough for one person," Sora said. He glimpsed at Riku, who was looking at him. The two stood looking at the other before they both broke off into a sprint along the beach towards the pipe.

Sora and Riku ran alongside each other, their shoulders rubbing against each other's as either tried to elbow the other out of their way of claiming the pipe for their own.

There was a collision at the finish-line, where both runners crashed into each other at the pipe. Dust sprayed all around and when it cleared, there laid Sora and Riku pawing at each other for the pipe.

The pipe had been opened and cool, fresh water gushed onto the ground. Riku kneed Sora out of the way and laid his head beneath the pipe, allowing the water to fall into his mouth.

Riku's lips were almost back to its normal hue when Sora butted him out from below the pipe. Before Riku could have fought back, Sora had already planted his mouth over the pipe and starting sucking up all the water like a leech.

Riku frowned at Sora, pouting his lower lip which only made his mouth hurt more.

"Sora! Where am I supposed to get water now?" Riku groaned.

When Sora did not answer and just continued drinking up all the water, Riku decided to find another source of fresh water on his own.

He turned around and his eyes fell immediately on a small dew pond which was not too far from the shop. There was fresh water flowing from a tiny opening in the barricade closest to the pond. Grinning to himself, Riku trampled over to the pond where he stood at its edge, looking into its crystal blue waters.

Placing his finger over his nose, Riku took a deep breath and jumped into the pond.

"NO! Riku don't! That's not a pond! That's a HOT SPRING!" Kairi clarified.

"Hot spring!" Riku cried. He froze in midair, looking at Kairi in shock but it was too late. SPLASH! Riku fell into the hot spring.

"RIKU!!" Kairi ran to the edge of the hot spring and looked over into the water. There was nothing there except steam. Suddenly air bubbles started forming on the surface of the water and moments later, Riku resurfaced. His body was lifeless and he was red in the face with dizzy swirls replacing his eyes.

* * *

"….Maybe letting you guys try Pepperpot wasn't such a good idea," Kairi pointed out.

The red-head sat in the middle of a small patch of grass nearest the candy shop, her hands clutching at two tiny battery operated fans as she attempted to _cool down_ the two boys lying on either side of her.

Riku and Sora were both out cold beside Kairi.

Riku was still slightly flushed with his tongue lapping out of his mouth like a dog as cool air hit his face.

Sora, on the other hand, was bloated from drinking all of the water.

After taking a _long_ visit to the little boy's room, the brunette returned to lying on his stomach on the grass while the air from the fan blew against the back of his neck.

"I guess you're right Kairi," Sora admitted, "I don't think I could eat anything else. My tongue is till burning from that Pepperpot,"

"I don't get it Kairi. How come you didn't burn up from eating the Pepperpot?" Riku asked.

"Well when you've eaten Pepperpot as much as I have, you kinda get used to the spiciness. Now I'm immune to it," Kairi replied.

"Whoopee for you!" Riku griped dryly.

"Want another one? There's still plenty left," Kairi asked. She held out the bowl of the remaining balls of Pepperpot to Riku and Sora.

"No thanks. I won't eat another one of those for the rest of my life," Sora answered, "besides I'm still sucking on the first one I had. You're right Kairi, the last layer _is_ juicy and it _does_ turn your tongue blue and red,"

Sora grinned cheerily; showing off his blue and red tongue.

"I'll eat another Pepperpot, Kairi," Riku said.

Kairi smiled and handed the bowl with the rest of the hard candy over to Riku.

"What? You're eating another one?" Sora queried, looking at Riku in surprise.

"Yup, wouldn't want Kairi to eat all the sweets herself especially since Grandma Sweet-Tooth went through so much to make this for her to share with us," Riku said.

"I guess you _are_ right," Sora said thoughtfully, "in that case, I _will _have another Pepperpot. Toss one over Riku!"

"….Maybe you shouldn't Sora. Pepperpot isn't exactly _your_ kind of sweet," Riku said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora said, taken aback.

"Face it Sora. When it comes to spicy foods, you just _can't take the heat_," Riku stated bluntly, "I mean remember Nacho Night at the Las Noches restaurant,"

"That was an accident! How was I supposed to know that 'Los Nachos Calientes' meant Nachos with really hot pepper? I'm not Spanish!" Sora argued, "Besides, you weren't so slow to run for the water to put out your burning mouth either Riku! So you can't take the heat too!"

"Are you implying that I can't contain my spices?" Riku said.

"I'm not implying, since I don't know what that means, I'm _saying_!" Sora said.

"Why Sora, I believe I have never been so insulted by you in our entire friendship!" Riku growled. The lavender-head sprung to his feet and stood towering over Sora, his face wrinkled in a frown.

"Sora! I challenge you to a _Pepperpot Eating Contest_! Winner buys box-lunches for all three of us!" Riku shouted.

With the Pepperpot bowl in his hand, Riku took up a handful of at least _five_ Pepperpot balls and held it before his mouth, his eyes locked with Sora's.

"…Now….Now Riku, I don't think that's a good--"Kairi started off but she stopped, gawking as Riku stuffed all five Pepperpot balls in his mouth. Kairi's jaw hung open. Crossing his arms, Riku stared at Sora, his mouth curled into a crooked smirk (mainly from all the Pepperpot stuffed in his mouth).

"Riku! You're not supposed to do that! Pepperpot balls are _supposed_ to be eaten one at a time," Kairi said.

"So what? At least I'll beat Sora," Riku muttered through a mouthful of Pepperpot, his eyes still on Sora looking at him daringly.

Fortunately for Riku, Sora was gullible and wasn't scared to step up to a challenge, especially if it was a challenge placed by _him_.

"Oh no you won't Riku!" Sora said, snatching the Pepperpot bowl from Riku. His hands dug through the bowl and clasped five balls of Pepperpot.

"Sora--DON'T!" Kairi said warningly but too late, Sora had already stuffed the Pepperpot in his mouth and stood facing Riku.

"Now we'll see who can take the heat," Sora said through Pepperpot. He and Riku glared at each other for seconds before either slumped onto the grass. Their legs were crossed, their arms were folded and their eyes were locked together, neither taking their eyes off the other.

Kairi inwardly groaned.

"Aw come on guys. This is silly. Let's just go back to my grandma's and have a soda, okay?" Kairi suggested hopefully.

"No can do Kairi. This is strictly men business," Sora said.

"Yeah, see you when I win," Riku said.

"You mean when _I_ win!" Sora retorted.

"OH YEAH!" Riku growled

"YEAH!" growled Sora.

"Whatever!" was Kairi's statement as she turned and headed back to the candy shop by herself.

* * *

It was almost midday when Selphie, Tidus and Wakka finally arrived at Granny Sweet-Tooth's Candies. There, the three found Kairi flipping prolifically through the comics section of a newspaper while slurping Strawberry Lemonade through a bendy straw.

Kairi peeked up from the spine of the newspaper and grinned at each of her three friends as they approached her.

"Hey Kairi!" Selphie called.

"Hey guys," Kairi answered back, setting her newspaper and drink back on the stall countertop, "What took you guys so long?"

"Sorry 'bout that but Tidus thought he saw the Lockless Monster," Selphie said rolling her eyes as she peered at the blonde standing beside her.

"Hey! From first glance that thing looked like the Lockless Monster. How was I supposed to know that it was a sea snake?" Tidus protested.

"A sea snake? I heard they're poisonous. It didn't bite you didn't it?" Kairi asked concernedly.

"Nope. But it did eat a whole frog in a single bite," Tidus answered, "It was AWESOME!"

"No it wasn't. It was _gross_," Selphie said disgustedly.

"Anyways, what's happening with you Kairi?" Wakka spoke up, "I thought Riku and Sora were with ya,"

"They were, but they both ditched me to have a stupid Pepperpot Eating Contest," Kairi scoffed.

"What's Pepperpot?" Tidus asked.

"It's a candy that my grandma made. It's sweet on the top, juicy on the bottom and all spicy in the middle," Kairi explained, "Riku and Sora had a fight about who couldn't handle eating the Pepperpot so they decided to have a contest. I haven't seen them since this morning. I wonder how the contest went,"

"I guess we'll find out now. Here they both come," Selphie said. She pointed to two figures walking towards them from the beach.

It was Sora and Riku.

"Hi Riku! Hi Sora," Selphie called perkily, "How did your contest g--WHOA!"

"WOW!" Wakka's eyes widened.

For the second time that day, Kairi felt her jaw drop and she sat gaping at the sight of Sora and Riku.  
Both boys appeared fine from a distance but in reality, the two's appearance had changed.

Both of their lips had swollen to the size of a blowfish's.

Tidus and Wakka nudged each and tried their hardest to contain their amusement of the fact that now both of their friends had lips big enough to sponge a floor.

"What happened to you two?" Kairi asked, "You look like my dad's pet goldfishes! How did this happen?"

"Thift thus the thefferphot!" Sora tried to say through blistered and burning lips.

"What? Could you repeat that?" Selphie asked.

"Thift thus the thefferphot!" Riku repeated.

"WHAT?"

"The Thefferphot! The Thefferphot!" Sora shouted, jumping up and down angrily.

"Hey Charlie Brown's teacher called, she wants her voice back!" Tidus taunted elbowing Wakka who laughed at his joke.

Riku and Sora looked at each other. Since they weren't able to say much of anything, all they could have done was roll their eyes and kick sand at Wakka and Tidus' feet.

Kairi heaved a sigh.

"Let me guess. You ate so much Pepperpot that it burned your mouths and now your lips are swollen to the size of dinner plates," Kairi said.

Riku and Sora both nodded their heads.

Kairi sighed again, murmuring something like 'Silly Boys,' under her breath.

"Did you guys at least save some of the Pepperpot for us to try?" Selphie asked.

Sora held out the Pepperpot bowl to Selphie. There were now only three balls left.

"Oh! Thank you," Selphie cooed, reaching out and taking one of the three Pepperpot balls.

Wakka and Tidus took the other two.

As Wakka and Selphie ate their Pepperpot, Tidus turned to Riku and Sora with a sneer.

"Ha! You guys are pathetic! How could you get blistered lips from candy," Tidus drawled.

"I dunno Tidus. Pepperpot _is _VERY spicy," Kairi said.

"I doubt. I bet if I eat it I wouldn't even feel the pepper as much as Riku and Sora did," Tidus said boastfully, "I guess _**both**_ of you guys just couldn't _take the heat_,"

Both Sora and Riku scowled Tidus.

"Thoh thyeah! Thy thon't thyou thry thit then!" spat Sora.

"Thyeah! Thee thour thess!" said Riku.

"Whatever!" Tidus scoffed, popping the Pepperpot in his mouth. Sora and Riku only waited.

Tidus sucked on the Pepperpot ball, the sweet juices dripping slightly from his mouth. Still…Sora and Riku waited.

"See! No Pepper!" Tidus said, "This thing isn't so spicy. Face it you two, you just couldn't handle the……………………..HOTTT!!"

Tidus stopped in his words to breathe fire, his hands pawing at his throat as his eyes watered.

"HOTTT!! THIS IS SCORCHING HOT!! NEED WATER!!" Tidus gasped.

He sprinted for the water.

Wakka and Selphie goggled at Tidus as he sprung towards the water. However eventually the two ended up joining him for the effects of the SPICY Pepperpot core ultimately kicked in and the next thing the two knew, they too started breathed fired before they both hightailed it for the ocean.

Sneers of satisfaction crossed engorged, blistered lips as Riku and Sora watched intently as Tidus dove into the ocean water.

"Thouldn't thee thave thold thim that thee thothen thather thakes thit thorse?" Sora inquired, turning to Riku.

"Thoh!" Riku replied bluntly and he and Sora smacked each other high fives.

Kairi shook her head from her seat upon the stool.

"Lunches are ready and I've prepared a special snack for you and your friends honeyberry," cooed Granny Sweet-Tooth, reappearing behind the stall holding six lunch-boxes. She handed one to Kairi and she accepted it with a smile.

"Thank you grandma," Kairi said, gratefully.

"Huh? Kairi, deary what's wrong with your little friends?" Granny Sweet-Tooth inquired, her blurred eyes squinting from the guffawing big-lip duo of Riku and Sora to newly blistered trio of Selphie, Wakka and Tidus who were returning from the beach, drenched in water and a sand crab dangling from the ends of Tidus's shorts.

Kairi sweatdropped. "Err….Yup," she replied, "Y'know grandma; I think it's best that you only make Pepperpot for me from now on,"

"Oh? Why not?" Granny Sweet-Tooth asked.

"Because honestly grandma……some people just can't take the heat," Kairi laughed.

* * *

I'M BACKKKKKK!!  
Did you all miss me!! –Book'd-

LOL! It's great to _finally_ be back on fanfiction! You guys don't know HOW MUCH I've missed this site! I've missed reading the fanfictions, I've missing _**writing**_ the fanfictions but most importantly of all, I've missed YOU guys! The readers and the reviewers! How have you guys been?  
Sorry for such a LONG wait but exams are a PAIN! Fortunately for me, I've only got two more examinations to finish and they're both multiple-guess….I mean choice! Multiple-choice XD

Anyways, I've got a spare week before my exams come to a close so I decided that I'd update the good old KH:CoM :3

Did you guys miss it? 'Cause I did.  
Now I know it's another filler and I apologize for that but fillers are what's gonna be coming because y'know the chappie isn't done yet (STILL I know. Put down the Keyblades!). But hey, you have to admit that the fillers are getting better and just as funny as the regular chapters right? Right? XD

Anyways, I gotta split for now. Gotta rest up for another day of brainstorming. Lemme know whatcha think about this one because I'm scheduling another one this Sunday June 8th (My BIRTHDAY PPL XD God I'm getting old ;;))  
LOL! Once again. It's **great** to be back!

Bye!  
Mistress of Serenity

* * *


	21. Game On:: Filler Chapter

_A Kingdom Hearts: Chest of Memories Filler Chapter_

"**Game On!"**

* * *

  
"Jump over the platform! Jump! Jump!"

"I'm trying Sora!"

"Go faster! It's gaining on you!"

"I know! I know!"

Legs of reddish carroty coat scampered across grass infested platforms which dropped into darkness at the slightest physical contact.

A checkpoint beyond a fortress of concrete lay beyond the path and leaping across yet another falling platform, the figure landed on the grass on the other side before breaking off into another mile sprint towards the sanctuary of the safe zone.

"…..Almost there!"

Tiny fingers pressed desperately at multicolored buttons while the thumb delicately rotated the black pointing device forward.

The figure on screen continued running towards the checkpoint, its legs moving in time with the directional device.

It was almost to the fortress……its _refuge_……its _sanctuary_……when suddenly……..

"RIKU!!"

"Aargh!"

From out of the blue, a rolling boulder of colossal proportions appeared behind the scurrying figure.

Before either of the two observing boys could have uttered another word to each other, there was an ear-splitting crash…..a sound like tomatoes being smashed against a wall…and an inaudible cry of pain as the figure on screen fell prey to the crushing weight of the gigantic rock.

"It got you!"

"NOOOOOO!!"

The screen went dark for a few minutes before an animated character came into view, spinning itself around dizzily before falling flat on its back.

The words '**GAME OVER**' accompanied the fallen creature.

"Darn it! Not again!" Hands threw up in forfeit and a black Playstation 2 controller collided with the floor as 4-year-old Riku tousled his lavender-grey hair in frustration.

It was another regular Saturday afternoon when Riku decided to pay a visit to the _Golden Diskette_ Arcade.

The Golden Diskette was the most popular videogame arcade known on Destiny Island. Villagers from all across the isle came accompanied by comrades and family to test their luck against the various challenging videogames of the arcade, their only aspiration being to defeat their virtual foes and to bask in the glory of being the first one to concur that particular game in record breaking time.

The interior of the Golden Diskette was like any common arcade.

Tiled floors were accommodated by a gigantic rug branding the symbol for the online role-playing game 'World of Warcraft' whereas the barricades were decorated with posters and flyers of upcoming games to be added to the store's archive as well as upcoming game tournaments.

There was a small indoor cafeteria selling various snacks for the gamers to munch on incase they turn famished from either destroying various blood-sucking enemies or just lurking in the darkness; all in waiting of killing off their next target.  
There was also a small gumball machine which popped out rainbow coloured gumballs wrapped in plastic paper with a different sticker on the inside when the machine is fed twenty-five cents.  
In addition to the cafeteria, there were shelves…..lots and lots of shelves; and piled upon those shelves were videogames of different genres (either Sci-Fi, Action-Adventure, RPG, MMORPG, Shooter, Single-player or Multiplayer), all for different consoles (whether it be Dreamcast, Nintendo, Nintendo64, Gameboy, Gameboy Advance, Gameboy SP, Nintendo-DS, Nintendo-Wii, Sony Playstation, Playstation 2, Playstation 3, PSP, X-Box or X-Box 360) and different ages (whether it is rated EC for Early Childhood, E for Everyone, E10+ for Everyone 10 and older, T for Teens, M for Mature or AO for Adults Only).  
All either to be purchased for permanent keep or rental to be borrowed for a specific amount of time.

However the cafeteria and the shelves stacked with videogames weren't the _main_ attraction of the entire store.

The Coute de Graz of the Golden Diskette was the Arcade Area located through the door on the right of the room. Inside of the Arcade Area were platforms of popular Arcade franchises such as Super Mario Brothers, Sonic the Hedgehog, the Legend of Zelda, Donkey Kong, Pac-Man and _more_!

There were also console podiums hosting games for eight of the game consoles: Dreamcast, Nintendo, Nintendo64, Sony Playstation, Playstation 2, Playstation 3, X-Box and X-Box 360.

Seated by the podium hosting the Sony Playstation Game: Crash Bandicoot was Riku. He had been playing the game for several hours and had managed to make it all the way to the fifteenth level but now, the lavender-head 4-year-old stood with his head dropped in lose at yet another failed attempt at defeating the level.  
Beside Riku sat 3-year-old Sora.  
He had been playing videogames with Riku all day and had even helped Riku through a few of the levels in Crash Bandicoot. Now the spiky-haired brunette joined Riku in sulking at failing to pass the level.

"Aw man! That's like the tenth time now!" Sora groaned.

"Actually it's the twentieth time counting the times you tried," Riku corrected.

"Oh yeah," Sora said, counting on his fingers, "Aw pickles!"

"Hi Sora! Hi Riku! Whatcha two doing?" said Kairi. She had just entered the Golden Diskette arcade and following a visit from the Gumball Machine from which she bought three dollars worth of bubble gum; Kairi stood staring at her two friends, blowing a bluish-greenish-reddish-yellow gum bubble as she spoke.

"We're playing Crash Bandicoot, Kairi," Riku replied rather monotonously, "It's a videogame about a bandicoot named Crash who was once an experiment of the evil Dr. Cortex but now he escaped from his lab and is on an island where he has to fight his way through various obstacles and bosses inorder to make it to the doc's lab and save another bandicoot named Tawna,"

"Is it good?" Kairi inquired.

"Good? OF COURSE it's good. It's one of the best Playstation games in the entire arcade," Sora stated, "Riku and I have already made it past the other hard levels. Now we're on level fifteen,"

"Yeah but that's the least of our problems," Riku said.

"Why is that?" Kairi asked looking at Riku.

"Well….level fifteen is the Boulder Dash level," Riku said, "it's where Crash has to make it through the entire level while avoiding several dangerous obstacles and running from a giant rolling boulder,"

"I don't understand. There was a Boulder Dash level before and we made it through easily," Sora said, "now with this one we can't even make it to the second checkpoint without getting our butts smushed by a giant boulder,"

"We've both already tried but neither of us has been able to get past this level," Riku whined, "at this rate we'll never make it to level sixteen,"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kairi said considerably. She then smiled as a considerate idea popped into her head. "Hey! You know what? Why don't I give the level a try," said Kairi suggestively.

"You? Play Crash Bandicoot?!" Riku said, ogling Kairi.

"Yeah," Kairi replied confidently.

Riku glimpsed at Sora to his side. For a minute the two looked at one another before shifting their attention back to Kairi and bursting out into fits of laughter.

Kairi pouted at her two friends. "Heyyyy….what's so funny?" The red-head said.

"Sorry Kairi no can do," Riku said.

"What? Why not?" Kairi asked, hands on her hips.

"No offense Kairi but playing videogames is more of a guy thing," Riku stated.

"WHAT! Girls can play videogames just as good as boys can," Kairi said, looking taken aback. "Maybe even better!" she added boastfully.

"Better if it was a videogame about having _tea parties_ or dressing up Barbie Princess dolls," Riku said sarcastically, "but when it comes to games like Crash Bandicoot or any other videogame, boys are better suited,"

"Sorry Kairi," Sora placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder and looked at her squarely. "…But games especially _videogames_ are for boys and boys alone," Sora said.

"I can't believe this!" Kairi said. She harshly brushed Sora's hand from her shoulder and stood frowning at both him and Riku. "That's so discriminating against girls!" Kairi protested.

"Sorry Kairi but it's the truth. Girls can't play videogames," Riku said.

"Is that so? Well I'll show you too who can't play videogames!" Kairi griped, "Humph!"

With that said, the red-haired 3-year-old stomped away without another word to her two boy friends.

"Well hello there Kairi! How are you today?" asked Steven.

He was a nineteen-year old who worked at the Golden Arcade alongwith his twin brother: Michael. He had curly red hair with blondish-brown highlights, green eyes and freckles.

He had several piercings on his body which included an eyebrow piercing and a nose piercing. He also had a tattoo of Lara Croft: Tomb Raider on his left shoulder. Steven was always wearing a T-shirt depicting different logos from a variety of videogames whenever Riku and Sora came to the store.

That afternoon he was a wearing a black, red and blue tie-dyed T-shirt branding the logo for a Sony Playstation game named _Chrono Cross_.

Steven was handling the tokens for the games in the arcade area when Kairi passed by the counter. Despite Steven's greeting, Kairi merely gave another irritated 'Humph' as she stomped towards the cafeteria.  
Steven raised a brow at Kairi as she passed by. "What's wrong with her?" Steven questioned of Riku and Sora who had come to the counter.

"Nah she'll be alright. After a few chocolate chip biscuits from the cafeteria, she'll come around," Riku said.

"I see," said Steven with a light smile.  
Standing on tippy-toes so that he could see over the counter, Sora outstretched a hand and dropped some change ontop of the countertop. "More tokens for Crash Bandicoot please," Sora said grinning up at Steven.

Steven raised a brow. "Again? Didn't you two buy some an hour ago?" he asked.

"We did. But we want more," Riku said, "that way we could have more time to get through level fifteen,"

"You're STILL on level fifteen?" Steven said.

"Yeah I just don't get it. Why can't we pass it? It seems like an easy level," Riku said, "I just want to pass it already,"

"You know what. How 'bout you both take a break from playing Crash Bandicoot for a while," Steven suggested, "spend your money on tokens for another game that doesn't involve a crazed bandicoot running around and getting squished by boulders,"

"Aww…but Steven, Crash Bandicoot is like the bestest game here," Sora said.

"Yeah, next to Crash Bandicoot, what else is there to play?" Riku asked.

"Well there is _Destiny Saga_," Steven replied.

"What's Destiny Saga?" Riku asked.

"It's a role-playing strategy game that my brother and I developed together. I composed the song and designed the computer and motion graphics for the game and my brother designed all the artwork including the character designs and virtual environment designs," Steven explained, "would you guys like to try the game?"

"I dunno Steven. I've never played an RPG before," said Sora.

"Oh it's not that hard to play. The rules are pretty simple," said Steven, "at the beginning of the game, there are three different paths that you must chose from inorder to start the game. Depending on the path you chose, whether it's the path of a Paladin Knight, Magical Sorcerer or Alchemist, the game will have a different outcome in terms of the enemies you must face along your journey and also the bosses that you will encounter,"

"Sounds like fun Steven but what's the goal of the game?" Riku inquired.

"The goal of _Destiny Saga_ is to find and possess the Golden Goblet of Providence. The first one to possess the Golden Goblet of Providence will be crowned the King of Destiny in the game," said Steven. He looked at Riku and Sora. "Whaddaya say, interesting in playing now?" He asked.

"Sorry Steven but I'd still rather play Crash Bandicoot," Riku said.

"Tell you what, if you guys try my game depending on who beats the game first, I'll give you a prize," said Steven.

"Hmm….what kind of prize?" Sora inquired.

"Oh I dunno," Steven replied, "how about a month's supply of Her Heart's chocolate and a lifetime pass to the Golden Diskette which will get you play any game you want in the entire arcade _for free_,"

"For free?" Riku and Sora replied, their eyes widening at the offer.

"For free," said Steven with a sneer.

"Okay in that case, sign me up! I definitely wanna play Destiny Saga," Riku said grinning toothily.

"Spectacular my little lavender-haired dude," Steven jeered, "what about you porcupine, interested?"

"You had me at the monthly supply of Her Hearts chocolates so that's a definite YES. I'm in too!" Sora cheered.

"Great," Steven reached beside the counter where there was a small Chester draw.

Opening the top draw, Steven dug through collections of comic books before fishing out two golden passes on red strings. Turning back to Sora and Riku, Steven handed both a pass each.

"Here are passes to the computer lab. The Destiny Saga game is installed on all the computers over there," said Steven, "chose whichever computers you wanna use and start playing,"

"Okay," Riku said.

"Ooh! This pass is so shiny!" said Sora, blue eyes gleaming as he rubbed his pass against his cheek.

"What's going on here?" Kairi asked.

She had returned from the arcade cafeteria, brandishing a fresh packet of potato chips in her left hand and a giant-sized blue and white swirled cup of Toothy Fruity Smoothie drink which she drank through a cotton candy pink straw.

"Hi Kairi. Looks like you're feeling a lot better," Steven said, smiling down at his fellow red-head.

"What do you mean? I've always felt better," Kairi said calmly, taking another sip of her drink. "Oh and these new Toothy Fruity Smoothies are the best!" Kairi added, a contented blush appearing on her cheeks as she continued to slurp up the purplish-pink drink into her mouth.

"Hi Kairi!" Sora greeted, waving at Kairi cheerily.

However Kairi took one look at Sora and turned her head away from him with another 'Humph!' "Don't talk to me," was all she said to Sora.

"Aww c'mon Kairi, don't be like that," Sora said. "Are you still bitter about what we said?" Riku asked.

"Bitter? Bitter! Of course I'm still BITTER," Kairi growled, "what you boys said to me was mean and you're supposed to be my best friends,"

"We are your friends Kairi," Sora said.

"Say Kairi, how'd you like to play Destiny Saga too?" Steven asked.

"Destiny Saga, what's that?" Kairi asked, now opening her pack of potato chips and munching on one of the chips.

"Destiny Saga is a role-playing videogame that was made by me and my bro," Steven said, "Riku and Sora already agreed to test out the game, would you like to play it too?"

"A role-playing game?" Kairi took another bite out of her potato chips and smiled. "Sure! I'd love to--"

"Sorry Steven but I don't think Kairi should play Destiny Saga," Riku interrupted cheekily.

"And why not?" Kairi growled at Riku.

"Yeah Riku, why can't she?" Steven asked.

"Duh! Because Destiny Saga is a videogame and videogames are for boys only," Riku said, "and since Kairi is a girl, she can't play it,"

"What? Ah come on Riku. Look videogames can be played anytime by _anyone_," Steven said, "so what if Kairi is a girl, I bet she's just as good a gamer as any of us,"

"…Or better!" Kairi added.

"Che! Oh please! The day when a girl beats a boy at a videogame will the be the day I dance _naked_ around the Gumball machine," Riku scoffed, "and we all know that is _never_ gonna happen because videogames aren't for girls!"

Kairi frowned at Riku.

"C'mon Sora!" Riku turned to Sora. "Let's go play Destiny Saga on the computers and win that prize!" Riku said. Grabbing hold of Sora's shirt sleeve, the lavender-head turned and walked off dragging Sora alongwith him.

"Once again. I'm really sorry Kairi," said Sora looking at Kairi apologetically as he was pulled off by Riku.

Kairi only pouted; her lip quivering as she frowned behind Riku and Sora's backs.

"Why those two!!" Kairi growled.

"Here Kairi, this is for you," Steven said. Holding out his hand, he handed a golden pass to Kairi.

Kairi carefully took the pass from Steven (being careful not to drop her snacks) and looked up at the 19-year-old in puzzlement. "But…But Steven, this is a pass to the computer lab," Kairi said.

"Yup I know. It's for you to play Destiny Saga. I'm not gonna let Riku and Sora be the only ones to try the game," Steven said, winking at Kairi.

Kairi grinned. "Thank you very much Steven," she said gratefully.

Steven nodded at Kairi and muttered a 'No problem' before he turned his attention to the Chester draw beside the counter.

He reached into the top compartment again and this time he pulled out a Spiderman comic which he started reading on the countertop.

Kairi looked at the golden pass in her hand. "Wow! It's so shiny," the red-head grinned.

But then Kairi frowned as she remembered what Riku said. Her fingers tightened around the pass.  
"Grr! Sora and Riku! How dare they say that girls can't play videogames," Kairi said, "Ooh! What I wouldn't give to show those two a thing or two about playing videogames!"

A light bulb suddenly appeared above Kairi's head and the red-head grinned cunningly as she looked at her pass to the computer lab again.  
"….Hmm….maybe I _can_ show them," Kairi said.

* * *

"Wow! Steven was right. Destiny Saga is better than Crash Bandicoot," Riku commented. He was speaking through a tiny microphone while he sat at a Dell computer, his fingers pressing against the buttons of the game controller attached to the computer's CPU.

"…And so much easier too," Sora said, also speaking into a microphone as he moved the diagonal buttons on his controller.

It had been an hour and a half since Riku and Sora had entered the computer lab of the Golden Diskette. Unlike the games section of the arcade, the computer lab was less spacious and merely consisted of an air-conditioned room piled with computers placed side by side in rows.

After giving their passes to the Lab Advisor, a young lady about Steven's age with braided brown hair and pale grey eyes behind square-rimmed spectacles wearing a green vest over a plaid shirt with a pleated green and white checkered skirt and shiny silver braces on her teeth, Sora and Riku entered the lab and took their places at two computers next to the window.

Their computers were positioned facing each other on opposite side with two game controllers in addition to two headphones and microphones for communication during the game. As soon as the two had started their computers, the game _Destiny Saga_ automatically appeared on screen and loaded right before their eyes.

Once the game had finished loading, there were settings for Riku and Sora to choose from: Single-Player or Multiplayer.

Riku and Sora both chose the Multiplayer setting, that way they could play the game simultaneously and communicate with each other during the game.

Next was the selection of the paths for the game. Once Sora and Riku had chosen the paths for their playable characters, the game began!

Sora pressed forward on his controller while holding down the triangle button as he made his character leap into the air and swing his weapon at the huge monster he was battling on screen. The monster was a giant-sized minotaur and the half man, hall bull roared and cringed in pain as it was slashed upside the head three times by Sora's character, losing at least ten HP (Health Points) for each hit.

Before the actual game had commenced and there were three different paths to choose from, Sora had chosen the path of the Paladin Knight. It was the duty of the Paladin Knight to journey across the mystical lands of Destinaire, eradicating beast after beast, monster after monster all for the sake of finding the Golden Goblet of Providence inorder to save the Kingdom of Destinaire and its bed-ridden ruler: Queen Arasha.

Following the process of perfectly designing his playable character, giving him the '_Sora_' touch with sky blue eyes and spiky brown hair in addition to crimson, gold and black (since those were Sora's favourite colors) body armor forged from pure Dragon flames and a sword of precious silver, Sora started the game under the username '_KeyofDestiny_'.

He had been playing the game for the past hour, after defeating various monsters including werewolves, vampires, banshees and dwarves as well as the selected group of powerful larger-than-life bosses, and had managed to power-up his character to Level 20 with a total of two hundred and fifty-six HP and make it to stage sixteen.

The game only had seventeen stages and Sora was only one step away from arriving at the final level of the game. All he had to do was defeat the final boss on the path of the Paladin Knight, which was the mighty Minotaur.

Sora cringed slightly in his seat. His character on screen had just sustained damage from his Minotaur opponent, more commonly known as 'King Minot' in the game, losing at least forty-three HP. But no matter, the battle was already won since Sora's character had managed to knock down most of King Minot's HP and all he had to do was land the final move.

Grinning to himself, Sora pressed the X button and went into the arsenal of items, magic abilities and signature moves that his character had obtained during his journey. Once he had located his character's keen signature move, which was '_Final Conquer_' Sora pressed the X button and activated the attack.

Now the spiky-haired brunette leaned back in his seat as he watched his character completely obliterated King Minot with one powerful slash of his mighty sword, taking out the last of the Minotaur's health points and winning Sora the battle and the chance to finally advance to stage seventeen.

As the screen showed all the items his character had obtained from the last battle, Sora rested the controller down and cracked his knuckles.  
"….Yosh! I've finally beaten stage sixteen," Sora said grinning proudly. He then spoke into the microphone on his headphones. "Hey Riku, guess what? I finished stage sixteen! Now I'm on to the last level, what about you?" Sora inquired his friend on the other line of the headphones.

"…..Almost Sora," Riku replied.

Unlike Sora, Riku had chosen the path of the Sorcerer at the starting of the game. Dissimilar to the Paladin Knight, the Sorcerer desired the Goblet of Providence inorder to increase the strength of his magical abilities.

Riku had designed his sorcerer to look just like him, or at least almost.

Riku's sorcerer had long greyish-lavender hair, like Riku's, which was combed in a long braid that trailed down the front of his glittering robe with pouches of magic dust and summoning shards tied around his waist and a long magic staff in his hand.

Riku's username was '_The-Master-of-Might-and-Magic_'.

For Riku's character, his journey consisted of voyaging across the lands of fire, water, earth and ice while battling beasts and bosses of elemental proportions as well as other sorcerers who wished to possess the power of the Golden Goblet of Providence. Similar to Sora's Paladin, Riku's sorcerer had arrived at level sixteen and was currently in a heated brawl against the final boss: Freezor the King of the Land of Ice.

Taking the form of a beast made entirely of ice, Freezor attacked Riku's sorcerer on screen with one of its signature moves.

The move was called '_Icy Rain_' where Freezor would summon stalagmites causing them to rain down on an enemy. It was a powerful move and it caused Riku at least one hundred of his HP of two-hundred and fifty points bringing it down to one hundred and fifty points.

Going into the archive of spells that his sorcerer had collected during his journey, Riku choose the Cure Spell he had collected from his previous battle against the boss of the Land of Earth and healed his sorcerer of at least fifty of his injury which was enough for Riku to need.

Freezor attacked Riku's sorcerer again however this time, its attack missed and Riku's sorcerer was left unharmed. Seizing this as his chance, Riku went into the sorcerer's archive of spells and elements again and this time he chose the perfect elemental spell to defeat his opponent.

It was a spell of the element of fire and it was called '_Dragon Spitfire_'.

Selecting the elemental attack, Riku activated the move and only watched as his sorcerer obliterated the last of Freezor's health points with a powerful inferno which turned into a gigantic dragon and slammed into Freezor.

There was a loud roar from Freezor before the boss fell forward and disappeared henceforth announcing Riku's victory.

"Okay! Now I'm done!" Riku said into the microphone.

"Awesome! Now that that's settled. Time to move on to the main event! Stage seventeen!" Sora cheered.

"Yeah. I'm glad we've both made it this far Sora but sadly, only _one _of us is gonna win that prize," Riku pointed out, "and I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure that it's _**me**_,"

"We'll just see who'll be the victor Riku," Sora said, "May the best man win! See you at the finishing line Riku,"

"Hai!" Riku said.

Both Sora and Riku reverted their attentions back to the computer screen.

Previously the screen was blank but now it had been replaced with the words 'STAGE XVII' which hovered on the screen in gold lettering.

Riku and Sora pressed the X button on their game controllers and simultaneously both of their characters entered the Final Stage of the game.

"I know we're supposed to be rivals in this game Riku but since I'm a sportsman I think it'd be best for me to tell you good luck and watch your character's back in this level," said Sora.

Riku snorted from behind the computer Sora was occupying. "Ah come on Sora! It's the last level!" Riku stated, "Nothing for you to be nervous about," "Well nothing except me beating you," Riku added cunningly.

Sora rolled his eyes at Riku's comment but yet still he was not convinced by his friend's words. "I'm serious Riku. You and I both play videogames and all gamers know that the final level of any game is always the hardest of them all," said Sora.

"True," Riku said honestly, "but in all honesty Sora, I doubt that this last level here isn't going to be that tough. I mean just look at it," Riku pressed the analog button at the bottom middle of his controller, activating the analog controls. Tilting the analog stick of the controller forward, Riku made his wizard walk around on screen as he scanned his surroundings.

The Final Stage of Destiny Saga was not what was expected of it.

Instead of there being a path of perilous obstacles or a colony of dangerous mystical beasts blocking the path onwards that their characters had to face, instead both Riku's Sorcerer and Sora's Paladin Knight stood in a damp cavern, dimly lit by torches of ultraviolet leading down a straight path where the only beast there to battle were the troops of cockroaches scurrying across the damp barricade.

"What kind of final level is this? Where are the blood-thirsty monsters?" Sora inquired blatantly, rotating the analog controls on his game controller, making his Paladin Knight move around on screen.

Riku smirked. "What a relief! The last level looks like a piece of cake! Ha! This'll be a synch to get through," the lavender-head 4-year-old jeered.

"Don't be too confident Riku. Remember you still got me to beat; besides I don't think this level is going to be a piece of pie. I mean the last level is always the hardest to pass. I bet that somewhere in this level, it's gonna be really hard," Sora pointed out.

"Aw c'mon Sora," Riku griped, rolling his eyes, "This is the last level we're talking about here! We've already been through the last sixteen levels and defeated countless of disgusting monsters and bosses. Apart from that, what else is there for them to throw at us?"

Sora shrugged. "Beats me," he said as he motioned his Paladin Knight to move forward alongside the Sorcerer belonging to Riku.

The two pixel born characters continued their nonchalant walk down the cold bareness of the cavern until their feet brought them into the radiant light which belonged to the diminutive fortification leading out of the cavern.

As soon as the two characters had arrived at the fortification, which was apparently the checkpoint of the level, there was a brief pause in the gameplay as the screen portrayed the path ahead of the cavern.

In this preceding level, as an alternative to battling vicious beasts, there were several obstacles that the two characters must pass.

There were tracks of poisonous thorns trailing along the path onward in addition to crumbling platforms that stood hovering above canyons of burning fire which occasionally shot balls of fire up to stop any intruders from proceeding further.

A few Venus Flytraps (Man-Eating Plants) were lined up along the track, their giant jaws snapping menacingly and their bodies of green shifting constantly in preparation to devour their next prey and resist any sort of assault they might throw at them.

Apart from that, there were also geysers of molten lava which gushed from the ground and rained fire on the path which lead to two more fortifications at the end of the tail.

…………..And beyond the third stronghold, upon a podium of stone……..was the object of the game itself…..the Golden Goblet of Providence. The Golden Goblet Providence was forged from pure gold with crimson red rubies and diamonds of emerald and sapphire lined around the middle with another diamond of silver at its core. The rubies shimmered against the light around the pathway, making the Golden Goblet of Providence the shining glory of the final stage.

The scene on screen eventually ended and both Riku's Sorcerer and Sora's Paladin Knight stepped up to the plate.

"….Alright! There's the Goblet! Time to win this game and collect my prize," Riku said.

"Yeah! Say….Riku, is it just me or does this level sorta look familiar," Sora pondered.

"You know, it kinda is. I wonder where I've seen a level like this before," Riku said. He moved his Sorcerer forward (Sora doing the same with his Paladin Knight) however as Riku's character moved forward, the controller in Riku's hand suddenly shook violently.

"….Huh?" Riku peered down at the controller in his hands as it vibrated a second time.

At the same time, Sora's controller was vibrating too. Immediately the eyes of the two boys flew to the screen of their computers.

An uncanny yet earsplitting noise had just sounded from their computers and the joysticks held tightly in either Riku's or Sora's hands continued to vibrate.

There was another cutscene where a huge boulder came tumbling out of a crevice in the fortress where their characters: the Paladin Knight and the Sorcerer had just stepped out of and started rolling after their characters.

"What! A boulder!" Riku shouted, his jaw hanging in shock at what he was witnessing on the monitor.

"Now I know why this level seemed familiar. This is exactly like the Boulder Dash level from Crash Bandicoot," Sora pointed out, "but Riku, neither of us ever passed that level! What are we going to do?"

"I'll tell you what I'm **not** gonna do! Sit here and watch my game character gets squashed," Riku said, neglecting the analog controls and pushing desperately at the directional controls.

Riku's Sorcerer disappeared in a flash on the screen, and appeared running down the path. The Sorcerer was eventually joined by the Paladin Knight belonging to Sora who ran alongside Riku's Sorcerer at a breakneck pace.

From behind, the boulder roared as it increased its speed. Nothing was going to prevent it from completely obliterating its scurrying prey in a single crushing blow. Meanwhile, off screen, Riku and Sora were simultaneously jabbing at their directional buttons, analog sticks and the occasional X button in an attempt to help their characters to dodge the boulder in addition to the numerous booby traps placed before them.

Booby traps such as the hovering platforms which crumbled at their feet with a single fleeting touch….the _Venus Flytraps_ which snapped at them as they trampled by, swiftly dodging their carnivorous fangs, not to mention the poisonous thorns which were left easily along the trail.

To the misfortune of Sora, his Paladin Knight happened to be prickled by a few of the thorns and the spiky-haired brunette mentally kicked himself. When their characters managed to arrive at the second fortress and checkpoint of the level, both Sora and Riku exhaled sighs of relief, taking a chance to rest their fingers before they had to return to the run.

"Phew! We made it!" Riku sighed, massaging his fingers, "now we only have a little more to go until we make it to the goblet,"

"Easy for you to say Riku! My character got poisoned," Sora said as he examined his character's status on screen.

According to his character's condition, Sora's Paladin Knight had lost approximately eighty-five HP points due to the poison and it continued to decrease rapidly.

"Aw…man!" Sora whined.

"Can't you just heal him," Riku advised.

"Healing elements don't work on poisons, only antidotes do and I don't got no antidotes," Sora said. He cringed as his Paladin Knight had lost another medley of HP points off his life gauge.

Now Sora's Knight only had 125 HP points in his gauge and that eventually decrease to 40 HP points, rendering Sora's character weak and helpless.

"Sora! Your knight's life points are being drained out!" Riku said, noticing Sora's Knight slouch over on screen, panting, the way all characters of the game got when they were generally weakened.

Sora heaved a sigh. "Yeah I know," he said, "looks like I won't be able to win the game after all,"

"Aww Sora, you can still win the game," Riku said comfortingly, "all you have to do is--"

"Nope Riku! My Knight won't be able to make it that far," Sora said, "like in any good videogame that has a cool knight, every warrior has his own path and my knight's journey had come to an end," "Or so they say in all the really cool RP games commercials on TV," Sora added grinning.

"Sora…."

"It's okay Riku; at least I was able to make it to the last level," Sora said, "that's good enough," Sora rested his controller down. "It was nice playing with ya Riku but looks like my time in Destiny Saga is….over!" Sora stated.

"Sora--!!" Riku started, but it was already too late.

The Paladin Knight dropped on screen, _lifeless_.

Sora's monitor went blank with the words '**YOU LOSE**' appearing on screen.

In contrast, the words '**KEYOFDESTINY** has been eliminated!' appeared on Riku's monitor screen.

"Well that's that. So much for winning the ultimate prize," Sora griped, pouting his lower lip as he removed the headphones and microphone from his ears.

"I'm sorry you couldn't win Sora," Riku said, "you know what? How about I win the game and you and I can share the prize!"

"Really? You'd do that?" Sora said, peering at Riku from behind his monitor in shock.

"Yeah! I'm sure Steven wouldn't mind if we both decide to split the prize after all we both made it to the last level, right?" Riku said.

"That's right," Sora said, "well Riku I only have one thing to say to you,"

"What's that?" Riku asked.

"You better win this game," Sora said, grinning as he moved his chair to sit beside Riku. Riku grinned at his brunette friend.

"You got it!" Riku said.

Focusing his attention on the monitor screen, Riku pressed the directional button and maneuvered his sorcerer through the checkpoint area. The Sorcerer moved forward through the fortress until he arrived at its exit. However from the moment, the Sorcerer stepped just a few yards out of the fortress, the boulder returned and came rolling down the path towards the Sorcerer and instantaneously, Riku switched from the directional buttons to using the analog stick, pushing it forward to make his character run faster.

"Go Riku! Go!" Sora cheered, pumping his fists in the air.

Riku concentrated attentively on the game, his fingers depressed on the analog stick and the X Button to make his character jump when necessary.

The Sorcerer, like previously, skillfully evaded the obstacles set up at the remainder of the path ahead. He leapt across tumbling platforms, avoided trampling the poisonous thorns scattered across the dirt, dodged sharp fangs from the carnivorous plants also and cast Freezing spells at the geysers of molten lava before they had a chance to injure him.

"Faster Riku! Faster! Before the boulder catches you!" Sora informed.

Surely enough, the spiky-haired 3-year-old had a point.

The boulder had picked up speed after running over the Venus Flytraps instead of the Sorcerer and now stood a good few inches away from its target.

Riku gritted his teeth anxiously. '_There's no way I'm gonna lose this game_' the lavender-head thought.

"Hurry Riku! The boulder's gaining on you!" Sora shouted.

"I'm trying Sora!" Riku yelled back.

Pressing the X button, Riku made his character jump over another pair of platforms.

They were last pair of platform for beyond their borders was the last checkpoint…….and beyond that checkpoint was the Golden Goblet of Providence.

"There's the Goblet!!" Sora exclaimed, "Hurry Riku!! HURRY!! This is your last chance at beating the game!!"

"I know that Sora!!" Riku grunted.

His Sorcerer jumped the last platform and landed on the other side of the grounds……..He was almost to the final checkpoint.

However, alongwith the Sorcerer came the giant boulder.

The boulder had rolled across the crevice which acted as a sort of catapult and the boulder was launched into the air, its shadow hovering about Riku's character as it slowly tumbled back to earth, right above Riku's Sorcerer!!

"RIKU!!"

At the last minute, Riku pressed the X button causing his character to dive forward into the final checkpoint just as the boulder landed on the spot where the Sorcerer had just been standing; its surface colliding with the entrance the last checkpoint.

Now the colossal object of destruction was ensnared in the door to the fortress where it stood immobilized. As for Riku's character, the Sorcerer stood across from the boulder, completely unharmed.

From his bench upon his revolver seat, Sora cheered aloud. "You did it Riku! You've won the game!!" Sora cheered, almost falling off his seat in his excitement, "Now we've won the ultimate prize!!"

"Not yet Sora," said Riku with a smirk to his friend. Riku directed his Sorcerer forward, moving him toward the Golden Goblet of Providence. The gold encrusted object shun dazzlingly from upon its throne inside of the final checkpoint.

"Finally, the ultimate prize shall be ours!" Riku jeered.

"Yessss!!" Sora cheered in concord.

Riku's Sorcerer held out his hand to collect the Golden Goblet of Providence. However, before the Sorcerer could have touched the goblet, a bolt of lightning suddenly shot from out of the blue and struck Riku's character.

The attack was apparently a lot stronger than what Riku and Sora had anticipated it to be, for the life gauge of Riku's Sorcerer hit zero HP and the magical character dropped before their very eyes.

'**YOU LOSE**' were the words now written across Riku's screen. Riku's jaw dropped!

"What!! I _lost_!!" Riku bellowed, looking dumbfounded, "How can this be!! I didn't even touch the Goblet!!"

"Where did that lightning attack suddenly come from?" Sora said, pondering.

Riku growled, throwing down his game controller before falling back in his seat with his arms crossed. "…Sora! Did _you_ do something to my character!!" Riku said, his neck snapping towards Sora as he pointed a finger accusingly at his friend.

Sora immediately raised his hands in defense. "Hey! Don't look at me! My character got killed off before, remember?" Sora protested.

"Oh yeah, you're right," Riku said, dropping his finger, "…..well….if it wasn't you then…..who did it?"

Just as Riku spoke, the words '**YOU LOSE**' disappeared off screen and were replaced with another message.

**THE-MASTER-OF-MIGHT-AND-MAGIC** _has been eliminated!  
_**WINNER:** _PrincessofHeart7 _

Riku's eyes widened at the words on screen. "PrincessofHeart7!!" Riku shouted.

"Who on earth is PrincessofHeart7?" Sora inquired, scratching his temples confusedly.

"Hey guys," Steven had just entered the computer lab.

He was carrying three boxes in his hand and spotting Sora and Riku in the lab, the 19-year-old trotted over to the two.

"Hi Steven," Sora and Riku replied disappointedly.

"What's with the long faces mate? How did the game go? Did you win?" Steven questioned, resting the boxes on another table.

"No! We lost!" Riku griped angrily.

"Ouch! Tough luck for both of you I guess," Steven said.

"Anyways what are you doing here Steven?" Sora asked.

"Oh me! I'm here to congratulate the winner of Destiny Saga and give them the prize," Steven answered, jabbing a finger at the three boxes on the table across from him.

"But…Sora and I lost the game," Riku pointed out.

"Oh I wasn't talking about you two," Steven said.

Riku and Sora glanced at each other and then at Steven with confusion written clearly across their faces.

_If they weren't the winners then who was?_

"Hiya Steven!" Kairi greeted perkily, appearing behind Steven. Both Sora and Riku glanced at Kairi, looking surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Kairi!!"

"You were here the whole time!"

"Yup!" Kairi replied bluntly.

"Hey Kairi, congratulations on winning the game!" Steven proclaimed, grinning down at Kairi, "you are now the King--or should I say Queen of Destiny in Destiny Saga!!"

Kairi returned the grin. "Thank you Steven," she giggled.

"WHATT!!" Riku's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he goggled at Kairi. Even Sora was surprised.

"Kairi, does this mean that you--you're PrincessofHeart7?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded; the grin on her face widening.

Riku paled. "…B--But….how?! I thought Sora and I were the _only ones_ given passes to play Destiny Saga," Riku said.

"You were but I also gave one to Kairi," Steven said, "and it looks like she put it to good use considering that she put you guys to shame. Dudes, you lost to a girl!"

"See I told you guys that girls can play videogames!" Kairi said, sticking her tongue out at Riku and Sora.

"But…….how? How was it possible for you to beat _me_!? My wizard was the only one there at the last checkpoint!" Riku said.

"Easy! I was an Alchemist!" Kairi replied, "And for the record Riku, your wizard wasn't the only one there at the checkpoint. My Alchemist was there too. You see, unlike the wizards and the knights, alchemist can turn invisible and that's how you didn't know that my character was there and that's also how……"

"You were able to attack Riku!" Sora interrupted.

"…Exactly!!" Kairi said.

"So you were the one who attacked my character with the lightning!!" Riku said.

"Yup! It was my last Lightning Element though. I'd used up the rest in the last sixteen levels but all in all I was able to make it to the final stage and beat the game," Kairi said, grinning proudly.

"Wow!" Riku said, still appearing flabbergasted.

"Sora! Riku, don't you guys have anything to say to Kairi?" Steven said.

"I do!" Sora said, raising his hand. He turned to Kairi. "Kairi, I was wrong to say that you or any other girl can't play videogames and as it turns out, girls are just as good at playing videogames or in our case, even better!"

"Aww….Thank you Sora!" Kairi said, hugging her brunette friend. Her gaze fell on Riku. "Riku?"

"Well I don't know what else to say to you Kairi. I'm still recovering from the shock that you were able to beat me! I still can't believe that you, a girl, was able to beat me, a guy, in a videogame especially a game such as Destiny Saga!! I guess….you _are_ the King of Destiny Saga,"

"Queen," Kairi corrected, "and _apology _accepted Riku,"

"Tell you what you guys, how about the three of us split the prize," Kairi suggested, "We can all share the lifetime membership at the arcade and we can also share the month supply of chocolates. I'll give some to you guys and I can keep the rest. We can also save some for Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and all of our other friends too,"

"That sounds good to me," Sora said.

"What do you think Steven? Is it okay if I share my prize with my friends?" Kairi asked, looking up at Steven.

"No that's fine Kairi. After all, you're the _Queen_ and it's _your _prize to do whatever you want with it," Steven said, smiling at Kairi as he handed her the three boxes which were all full to the brim with freshly-baked Her Hearts chocolate wrapped in brightly coloured pink and red wrapping paper in addition to the lifetime membership card to the Golden Diskette enclosed in a white envelope.

Kairi took the boxes and the membership card from Steven with a smile and thanked him gratefully.

"You know what. I'm proud of you three for being nice enough to try my game and even prouder that you decided to share the prize. As a token of appreciation, I'll buy you guys some smoothies, on the house," Steven said.

"Smoothies!! Awesome!!" cheered Sora and Kairi slapping each other high-fives.

* * *

"Mmm I just love a good smoothie!" Kairi cooed, slurping at the mixture of pink and green in her smoothie cup.

Kairi was seated on a red and white candy-cane stool inside of the arcade cafeteria. She was joined by Sora and together the two sat side by side, their mouths drinking at the cups of smoothies that Steven had bought for them out of gratitude.

Kairi was enjoying a delicious Strawberry and Kiwi Smoothie while Sora was thirstily drinking at his smoothie of Apples and Oranges, a combination of red apples and oranges into one tasty beverage. Steven was no where near the cafeteria, having returned to his post at the front counter.

"It was really nice for Steven to buy us these smoothies," Sora said, "I'm gonna give him some of my share of the chocolates as a thanks for the smoothie,"

"Me too," Kairi said, taking another sip from her cup. "Hey Sora, where's Riku? Doesn't he want his smoothie?" Kairi added inquiringly peering at the third stool beside hers. There was another Strawberry and Kiwi smoothie ontop the counter for Riku yet the lavender-head was no where to be seen.

"Oh! He told me that he'll be a little late for his smoothie," Sora replied.

"Late? How come?" Kairi asked.

"I dunno. He just said that there was something that he needed to do first," Sora answered with a small shrug, taking another swig of his smoothie.  
"….Hmmm? I wonder what he has to do that's so important," Kairi said.

* * *

"…..Me and my big mouth! This was one thing that I _never_ thought I'd have to do today at the arcade but….I'm an honest kid and I never go back on my word," Riku grumbled, "Well here I go!"

Riku was standing infront of the gumball machine a few tables away from the smoothie stand where his friends were seated.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Riku stripped himself of all of his clothing, including his diaper, tossing them to the side before he, very embarrassingly, began to _dance_ around the gumball machine.

A little girl with ginger pigtails, who was casually passing by licking her giant rainbow lollipop, just happened to witness Riku parading around the gumball machine wearing nothing but his birthday suit and just stood there staring at him with her mouth agape.

Groaning, Riku stopped his dancing and faced the girl. "What are you looking at? Haven't you ever seen a baby dance naked around the gumball machine before?" Riku griped.

The little girl said nothing. All she did was turn around and slowly walk away, making sure to throw her rainbow lollipop in the trash bin as if it was the reason she was seeing a baby boy dancing naked around the gumball machine. Riku merely rolled his eyes at the girl as he continued to dance his little _jig_ around the gumball machine without a care in the world.**

* * *

****Mistress:** -raises hands in triumph- Yes! I'm finally finished with this! Amen!

Sorry that this took so long guys X3 As it turned out there was a small mishap in the examination and…well, to make a long story short, all students had to do over the Math and English papers of the exam. Don't worry; it's all good cause the exam went well! Now I'm officially glad to say that my exams are finally over!!  
Yes!! Exams are over –throws confetti- Now I can focus on other stuff like………finishing **KH: CoM Chapter 17**!!

I know you guys are dying to get back to the chaos of the Valentine's Day fair. Don't worry, just to let you know, this will be the **last** filler chapter for a while now so I hope you enjoyed it.  
The next time I update will be with Chapter 17. Wish me luck in finishing it because it's gonna be a lot of work typing all of that chaos XD  
Anyways, until the next update!

-_Mistress of Serenity_

* * *

--


	22. The Valentine's Day Disaster Part III

* * *

_Yes people. This NOT another filler!!_

* * *

  
**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE VALENTINE'S DAY DISASTER PART III**

The Merry-Go-Round was one of the main attractions of the Paopu Festival in the carnival grounds. It was located beside one stall which sold merchandise. It was a dessert themed Merry-Go-Round. The top surface of the revolving carousal was designed like a scoop of mint ice-cream with chocolate sprinkles and a giant cherry perched ontop of the scoop. The poles of the Merry-Go-Round were painted to resemble candy-canes; each with a red stripe swirled around it. The bottom half of the Merry-Go-Round was shaped like an Oreo cookie: milk white icing between two dark chocolate biscuits. The seats of the Merry-Go-Round were in the shape of horses as usual however for this particular Merry-Go-Round, each horse was coated in the colour of a popular candy. There were three liquorish horses (two black and one red), two cotton candy horses, one bubble gum horse, five chocolate chip horses, two jelly bean horses and there was even a Nutcracker horse making it a total of fourteen horses. Sora, Kairi and Penelope gazed up in awe at the candy Merry-Go-Round. Fortunately for the three, they were the first ones there and had it all to themselves.

"Wow! Just look at that Merry Go-Round, it's so colourful!" Kairi said blissfully.

"And tasty-looking," Sora said licking his lips, "Just look at it! It looks like a giant ice-cream sundae! If only I could eat it!"

"Ha! You and me both my boy," laughed a voice all of a sudden. Kairi, Sora and Penelope stared infront as a puff of purple smoke exploded before them, spraying confetti everywhere.

A shadow could've been seen amongst the rain of decorations, and when the smoke cleared, a man stood to the front entrance of the Merry-Go-Round next to the Ticket Booth. The man appeared to be in his late thirties and had pinkish tanned skin, a long pointy nose and deep green eyes. A single black rimmed glass spectacle was worn on his left eye while his right eye was left exposed. The man was wearing a bright purple suit with a green polka dot bowtie and a yellow flower stuck on the right sleeve. A pair of maroon shoes was worn on the man's feet and on his head; he wore a purple hat with a giant red lollipop perched on the top to match his suit. Kairi, Sora and Penelope all gazed up at the man standing before them with surprised faces and in turn, the man looked at them sternly.

"Now, now, haven't your parents taught you that it's not polite to stare at others!" the man said gravely with his hands on his hips. Sora, Kairi and Penelope all swallowed. The man sniggered and his serious expression was replaced with a goofy smile.

"Ha! I'm just kidding," the man laughed, "Hello young children. I am Sir Nicolas Henry John Williams-George Wonka the 3rd or you can just call me Mr. Carrot-Top for short. Welcome to my Candy-Go-Round,"

"Hi there Mr. Carrot-Top. My name is Sora and this is Penelope and Kairi," Sora said courteously introducing himself, Kairi and Penelope.

"Why do they call you Carrot Top, Mr. Carrot-Top?" Kairi asked curiously.

"It's because of my hair," said Mr. Carrot-Top. He removed his top hat revealing curly red hair. "See! Don't you think my hair makes me look like a carrot?" Mr. Carrot-Top said pointing at his head.

"Yeah you do look like a carrot," Kairi giggled.

Mr. Carrot-Top laughed. "Thanks for the compliment," he said winking at Kairi, "so kiddies, which one of you will be riding my masterpiece today?"

"All three of us sir," Sora answered.

"Alrighty," Mr. Carrot-Top said delightedly, "Now let's see one ride per person cost 50 munny so if it's the three of ya then it will be..."

"150 munny," Sora answered.

"Correct!" Mr. Carrot-Top said, "Seems like someone's been learning his math,"

"Thanks!" Sora said.

"150 munny huh? I think I have that much in my purse," Kairi said. She pulled a pink purse from her kimono and opening it, she was about to take out some munny if Sora hadn't stopped her.

"Allow me Kairi. I'll pay for everyone," Sora stared smiling.

"Really Sora? Because I can pay for myself," Kairi said.

Sora shook her head. "Nonsense Kairi! We're here to have a good time so the least I could do is pay," Sora said.

"Really? Wow thank you Sora," Kairi said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Sora replied.

"Ooh so the gentleman is going to pay eh?" Mr. Carrot-Top inquired.

"Yup! I've been saving up for the Paopu Festival for weeks," Sora said. He pulled out a red pouch from his pants pocket and jiggled its contents before Mr. Carrot-Top's face. Mr. Carrot-Top looked from Sora to his pouch of munny and then back to Sora.

"Tell me kid, what'd you say your name was again?" Mr. Carrot-Top asked.

"Sora," Sora replied.

"Sora eh? What an interesting name!" Mr. Carrot-Top said much to the flattery of the spiky-haired brunette before him. "Tell me Sora, what's that behind your ear?" Mr. Carrot-Top asked curiously.

"My ear?" Sora touched the back of his ears but found nothing. "There's nothing behind my ears," Sora stated.

"Really? Well isn't that odd because I see something right about...here!" At that moment, Mr. Carrot-Top reached a hand to the back of Sora's right ear. At first Sora stood confused at what Mr. Carrot-Top was talking about but his confusion eventually turned into amazement when Mr. Carrot-Top pulled something from behind his ear. It was a bundle of one hundred and fifty munny tied together by a single piece of twine. Sora's eyes widened.

"What is this? I've heard of pulling a rabbit from a hat but pulling munny out of a kid's ear; that's a first," Mr. Carrot-Top said grinning widely.

"WOW! How'd you do that?" Sora asked beaming at Mr. Carrot-Top; now fascinated by his trick.

"Why magic of course," Mr. Carrot-Top replied proudly. "Oh but I can't tell you how I did it. A magician never reveals his tricks. It's part of their secret code," Mr. Carrot-Top added.

"Wow! That's so NEAT!" Sora said. Mr. Carrot-Top smiled.

"Hey! What's wrong with Penelope?" Kairi asked concernedly. Immediately all eyes fell on Penelope. The snowette two-and-a-half-year-old stood to the right of Sora and was presently sticking her finger in her ear; as if hoping that something would come out of it.

"Looks like Penelope is trying to pull munny out of her ears too," Sora said.

"Oh no Miss Penelope! Munny can't come out of your ears," Mr. Carrot-Top said. Penelope ceased prodding her ears for munny and glanced up at Mr. Carrot-Top disappointedly.

"Aw don't look so blue Miss Penelope;" Mr. Carrot-Top said comfortingly, "Munny can't come out of your ears however...I did find these," Reaching both hands behind Penelope's ears, Mr. Carrot-Top returned clutching six lollipops in his grasps.

"Lollipops!" Kairi gasped.

"Tada! That's right Miss Kairi," Mr. Carrot-Top said blissfully. "Now there are two for each of you but don't eat them all at once unless you want to be visited by the cavity-police tonight," Mr. Carrot-Top said, sharing the lollipops among Sora, Kairi and Penelope giving them two each. Kairi, Sora and Penelope all accepted their lollipops and thanked Mr. Carrot-Top.

"Thank you so much for the candy Mr. Carrot-Top," Sora said appreciatively, unwrapping one of his lollipops and sticking it in his mouth while he stuffed the other in his pocket.

"No problem," Mr. Carrot-Top said, "Now come on now, you kids want that ride or not?"

Sora, Penelope and Kairi nodded.

"C'mon ladies, let's go in!" Sora said. Penelope led the way into the Merry-Go-Round. The three walked past the entrance gate near the ticket booth and climbed the marshmallow staircase where they made their way onto the podium with the horses.

"Whoa! Look at all the nifty horses," Kairi said walking up to the nearest horse and poking its candy-made surface.

"They all look good enough to eat," Sora said, drool practically spilling from his mouth as he gazed languidly at the chocolate chip horse.

"Yes they all may look edible but whatever you do don't bite them. I've learned that the hard way," Mr. Carrot-Top said, rubbing his jaw to prove his point.

"Now make sure to pick the horse you want to ride on," Mr. Carrot-Top continued, "choose anyone you like,"

"Which one are you gonna pick Kairi?" Sora asked turning to his red-haired girly-friend.

"Hmm? Since I love the colour pink; Cotton Candy horsy I choose you!" Kairi declared as she made her way over to fluffy pink cotton candy horse that stood behind the chocolate-chip horse opposite the jelly-bean horse.

"Excellent choice Miss Kairi," Mr. Carrot-Top said, clapping his hands together.

"What about you Penelope?" Sora asked.

"...Penelope?" Sora looked to his side and saw no sign of Penelope. Instead he found her staring intently at one of the other horses with her thumb stuck in her mouth.

It was the Nutcracker horse, which stood to the front of the three liquorish horses with its surface all clad in white, red and navy blue and its exaggerated white teeth clenched tight just like a real Nutcracker.

"You want to ride the Nutcracker horsy Penelope?" Sora asked appearing behind Penelope. The said snowette nodded ecstatically and Penelope cooed in excitement as she beamed up at the Nutcracker horse.

"Looks like it's the Nutcracker," Sora stated.

"Ah the Nutcracker. A wonderful choice!" Mr. Carrot-Top said, "You girls have excellent taste. Get onto your horses now,"

"Hey Sora, aren't you going to pick a horsy too?" Kairi asked Sora as she climbed ontop of the cotton candy horse.

"Nah! The cotton candy horsy looks good so I figured I'd ride with you," Sora said, "you don't mind, do you Kairi?"

"No! Of course not Sora!" Kairi squealed a little too excitedly. Sora blinked. Kairi covered her mouth and tried to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. "I mean sure you can ride with me Sora," Kairi said calmly though the blush was still visible on her cheeks. But Sora merely chortled, taking Kairi's sudden embarrassment as a joke, and climbed ontop of the cotton candy horse behind Kairi. Though Sora didn't see it, a contented grin cracked to the side of Kairi's face and the blush on her face deepened more when Sora held her hips for support.

"Alright! Everyone's on their horses!" Mr. Carrot-Top shouted. He walked over to a small opened compartment near the Merry-Go-Round. Inside the compartment was a revolving chair that was set infront of the controls for the Merry-Go-Round: a pair of chrome handle-bars and a few buttons of different sizes and colours. Mr. Carrot-Top entered the compartment and took his seat at the controls for the ride.

"Everyone ready to ride?" Mr. Carrot-Top shouted to Sora, Kairi and Penelope.

"Ready!" Sora and Kairi answered in unison.

"Wait. Looks like someone isn't getting on their horse," Mr. Carrot-Top said. He was referring to Penelope. Unlike Sora and Kairi, Penelope wasn't on her horse and looked like she didn't want to.

"Penelope what's wrong?!" Sora shouted in concern.

Penelope didn't answer and merely stood cringing with her hands on her head.

"Oh dear, it appears the little lass is scared to ride the Nutcracker," Mr. Carrot-Top stated.

"Aw don't be scared Penelope. The horsy isn't scary so there's no need to be afraid," Sora reassured.

"Doesn't seem to help," Mr. Carrot-Top said, watching on as Penelope continued to shudder before the Nutcracker horse.

Sora placed a finger to his chin and pondered on how he was going to help Penelope. She looked so _frightened_; it was practically unbearable to watch. The solution eventually came to Sora and he looked at Penelope considerately.

"Well...do you want _me_ to ride with you Penelope?" Sora suggested.

Instantly, Penelope ceased her shuddering and turned to Sora, bobbing her head in vigorous approval. Kairi, on the other hand stared at Sora with wide blue eyes.

"WHAT! But Sora weren't you going to ride with me?" Kairi said.

"Oh yeah! Right I was..." Sora muttered, scratching the back of his head nervously. Kairi was clearly unconvinced.

"You know what? You could ride with us too Kairi, right Penelope?" Sora asked looking at Penelope. Penelope nodded her head slowly and smiled at Kairi.

"No I'm afraid I'd have to disagree with that," Mr. Carrot-Top spoke up, "the maximum number of people per horse is permitted to two personals only. So I'm afraid one of you three has to ride by yourself,"

"Aw can't you make an exception just this once Mr. Carrot-Top," Sora said imploringly.

"I'm sorry Sora but those are the rules," Mr. Carrot-Top said.

"Aw pickles," Sora groaned. He turned to Penelope and Kairi. Both girls were looking at Sora now.

"Well I guess one of us has to ride with Penelope and the other will have to ride by themselves," Sora said.

"You know what? I'll ride by myself and Kairi, you and Penelope could ride together on the Nutcracker," Sora suggested.

"But Sora, what about you?" Kairi asked, "Wouldn't it be lame riding alone?"

"Nonsense! You two girls ride together. I'll be fine," Sora answered.

Kairi breathed a sigh. That was Sora for you. He was so considerate. Always thinking about others before himself.

"Well okay," Kairi said, "C'mon Penelope. Let's ride the Nutcracker together,"

Kairi took hold of Penelope's hand but Penelope pulled her hand away and ran to Sora's side. This devastated Kairi and she stood taken aback.

"Huh?"

"I think Penelope wants to ride with Sora instead," Mr. Carrot-Top stated.

"Are you sure Penelope?" Sora asked facing the small girl.

Penelope nodded, a smile playing at her lips as she grabbed Sora's arm and hugged it tightly. Kairi's eye twitched uneasily.

"But...what about me?" Kairi asked.

"Guess you'll be riding by yourself Miss Kairi," Mr. Carrot-Top said.

Kairi pouted sadly.

"I'm really sorry about this Kairi," Sora said ruefully, "I really wanted to ride with you but you see...Penelope...she--"

"It's okay Sora," Kairi interrupted, raising a hand to silence Sora.

"Really? You're not mad?" Sora asked, looking shocked.

Kairi gave Sora a half-hearted smile. "Of course not Sora," Kairi lied, "You and Penelope have fun,"

"Well...okay," Sora said.

"Alight! Everyone to their horses!" Mr. Carrot-Top said.

Turning to the Nutcracker horse, Sora lifted Penelope by the hips as he helped her ontop of the horse before climbing onto it himself. As for Kairi; the red-haired four-year-old had returned to her cotton candy horse by herself as she waited patiently for the ride to start. Seeing now that all three children were seated securely on their respective horses, Mr. Carrot-Top grinned in satisfaction.

"OKAY! Now that everybody's on their horses, here we go!" Mr. Carrot-Top proclaimed. Facing the ride controls, Mr. Carrot-Top pulled down two of the chrome handlebars while pressing a few buttons. Mr. Carrot-Top trailed along the control buttons like a slug until his index finger stopped on a big red button shielded by a thick glass covering. Removing the glass, Mr. Carrot-Top pushed the big red button and from the moment the button was pressed, rainbow lights all around the ride lit up radiantly as the Merry-Go-Round finally began to move. The horses started moving round and round the carousal. The candy shop jingle was played harmoniously throughout the Merry-Go-Round from the jukebox hidden within the ice-cream coating, and all of the ride's horses danced to the music, moving up and down in time with the melody. As she rode on top of her cotton candy steed, Kairi smiled to herself as she held on tightly to the horse's neck. With every change in movement the horses made (whether around, up or down), Kairi could see different parts of the carnival grounds that she could not see before like the people taking a chance against the carnival games, children running aimlessly around the place buying the first bit of candy they could get their hands on and one random boy who stood vomiting into a garbage can after eating too much corn dogs. Kairi laughed to herself. Her gaze shifted to Mr. Carrot-Top behind the controls. The man sat comfortably in his revolving chair; busily sucking on a giant cherry lollipop with his feet cocked ontop of the control table. Kairi giggled at Mr. Carrot-Top. Mr. Carrot-Top noticed Kairi looking at him and flashed her a toothy smile with a tiny wave of his hands. Kairi returned the wave. Her attention now changed to Sora and Penelope. They were only two horses down from the cotton candy horse, and what Kairi saw nearly made her fall off of her horse. The previously 'oh-so-frightened' Penelope wasn't scared anymore.

Infact she was laughing loudly without a care in the world with the wind in her hair and her face all flushed from laughing. Behind Penelope sat Sora, who had no trouble containing his humility and was laughing along with Penelope as he held onto the pole that suspended the horse. Kairi pouted at this scene. All of a sudden she didn't feel happy anymore and instead a spine-tingling feeling crawled its way up her back and gnawed at her chest, as she continued to look at Penelope and Sora. The two looked like they were having a lot of fun with each other and Kairi _disliked_ it. At that moment as she stared at the happy look on Sora's face, Kairi couldn't help but wish that it was her Sora was laughing with and _not_ Penelope. The gnawing feeling in Kairi's chest came back but she shook it off this time and looked away from Penelope and Sora, instead focusing her attention on the sky. The evening sky was painted purple and pink that day and just the tiniest spark of a star could be seen amongst the clouds. Kairi sighed. Eventually the ride was going to end and when it does, Kairi will be back to holding Sora's soft hands in hers; so until then she'll have to bear with the trauma.

'_I wonder if the others are having fun_.' Kairi mused.

* * *

The petting zoo was the second main attraction of the Paopu Festival in the carnival grounds. It was located to the right of the carnival grounds beyond a few game stalls and one food stall which sold only hot dogs, chili dogs and corn dogs. Unlike the Merry-Go-Round, the petting-zoo was surrounded by the bodies of the main villagers, especially the little children, who had all come to see the animals.

Riku and Yuffie were among the crowd and both little kids pushed past hundreds of people as they made their way through the forest of villagers.

"Wow! Look at all of these people. Who knew that the petting zoo would be this crowded? I mean it's even more popular than the Merry-Go-Round," Riku stated, walking past an old man in a wheel chair, making sure not to bump into the wheels.

"What'd you expect Riku? This is a petting zoo with lots of cuddly-wuddly animals," Yuffie said," I mean who wouldn't want to see something like that?"

"Well if you put it that way I guess...no one," Riku answered with a small shrug.

"Oh! I can't wait to see all the cute animals!" Yuffie squealed delightedly.

She then took hold of Riku's hand, turning to him with an affectionate smile on her face.

"Let's hurry and see the animals Riku," Yuffie cooed walking off infront, dragging Riku along with her. Riku didn't seem to mind this sort of treatment one bit and failed to contain the profound blush that formed on his cheeks, merely grinning to himself as Yuffie led him to the heart of the crowd. All the crowd commotion was coming from the centre of the crowd and it was there where the key fascination of the petting-zoo was located: the animals.

A white-painted fence stood bordered around the animal territory as a means of protection for both the animals and the villagers. Behind the fence was an open space where several animals stood grazing comfortably on bundles of hay and grass. There were llamas, goats, sheep, lambs and of course, horses. There were also baby horses or foals which stood near to their parent horses while staring curiously up at the faces of the little children who waved back at them in delight. Apart from the animals, there were also two young women who were the only ones standing within the fenced area with the animals. One of the women was short and had a plump figure. She had a pale skin complexion though her cheeks were rather rosy. Her eyes were hazel in colour and the lady also had fluffy orange hair that was combed in two untidy ponytails making her look almost like a sheep. The other woman was much taller than her associate. This lady was dark-skinned with straight and silky jet-black hair and hawk-like yellow eyes. Both women sported navy-blue jumpers over twin burgundy sweatshirts. A pair of blue boots was worn on either of the women's feet and on their hands; they both wore rubber gloves for tending to the animals. The two women were the owners of the petting-zoo and held full responsibility for all of the barn animals. The names of the ladies were: Vikki Sumergia and Coco Hanakari of the L.P.Z.A (Local Petting-Zoo Association) so said the name-tags sewn on each of the ladies jumpers.

While Vikki, the plump one, was loading bundles of hay and grass from the truck parked by the fence to feed the animals, her partner Coco, the dark-skinned one, stood with her arms folded as she kept a watchful eye on the little children who were playing with some of the animals. As most people watched the petting-zoo animals from afar, there were the more bold people who actual made contact with the animals and those usually tended to be the children.

Some of the youngsters were petting the animals gently on their soft furry heads while others were actually feeding the animals under the permission and supervision of either Vikki or Coco of course. Two freckled faced blue-haired fraternal twins sat together on the grass outside of the fence while taking turns feeding an infant lamb. The little lamp's fleece was white with small spots of black and brown and a faint contented bleep whispered from the baby's mouth as its pink lips sucked at the tip of the bottle of milk that the twins were feeding it. Riku shuddered at this scene from his seat upon the fence; not because of the baby lamp but because there was a stray male horse that stood nearest to the twins while they continued to feed the baby lamp. The tall stallion with its coat and mane of grey stood grazing soundlessly at a lone bundle of hay simply minding its own business. Only once did the horse take its eyes off of its food and that was only to stare right back at Riku, whom the horse had now noticed was staring at it. A single line of sweat trailed down Riku's back and he immediately looked away, breaking eye contact with the four-legged animal. The horse blinked its black eyes at Riku before returning to eating its hay. Riku breathed a shaky breath and tried to relax his on-edge nerves.

'Calm down Riku. This isn't the time to panic or get scared,' Riku thought, 'especially when you're with **her,**'

Riku glanced to his side where Yuffie stood peering over the fence. Her brown eyes darted around the petting-zoo and her face was full of life as she beamed at all of the animals before her. Riku smiled at Yuffie and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked at that moment.

"Look Riku! Giraffes!" Yuffie gasped.

Her fingers pointed to the truck near the fence just as Vikki brought out a well-bred giraffe from the vehicle. As Coco opened the gate, Vikki lured the giraffe with a bundle of grass until it was inside of the fence with the other animals. The uproar of the crowd immediately increased with the arrival of the giraffe as every Tom, Dick and Harry made a fuss over the tall mammal. Riku, on the other hand, gazed up in awe at the giraffe. He had never seen a giraffe before and now that Riku was actually seeing one it was then that he realized how really _tall_ a giraffe is.

The giraffe was at least 4.5 meters long (16 feet) and possessed long elongated legs which were longer than its hind legs. Small horns protruded at the top of the giraffe's head (clearly identifying the long-neck animal as being female) and giant brown spots covered its body in a unique pattern. Each of the giraffe's spots were shaped almost like hearts and trailed all over its body excluding its underbelly. The female giraffe stared around at all the people before her, battering her long eyelashes at them in curiosity.

It appears that this one giraffe female was used to being around humans since she didn't seem to cater for the huge crowd of spectators ogling at her and surprisingly the giraffe female didn't budge an inch even when some villagers took out there cameras and began talking snapshots of her. Instead, the giraffe ambled her way over to a small wooden basin where two llamas (a brown male and a black-dotted white female) were drinking away at the fresh water that gushed into the basin from the pipe nearby. Lowering its long neck, the giraffe female drank the water, her long tongue licking at the liquid thirstily. The sudden approach of the giraffe completely surprised the two llamas for they both scampered away at the very sight of the tall long-legged animal.

However when either llama realized that the giraffe female meant no harm to them, they reluctantly returned to the basin and joined the giraffe in drinking up what was left of the water. Riku chuckled. It was a bit surprising at how such a small petting-zoo could manage to hold several barn animals and one giraffe. But at least they fitted.  
'Wow! I guess Yuffie was right. The petting-zoo isn't so bad after all,' Riku mused.

"(Gasps) Oh my gosh Riku! Horses!" Yuffie squealed breathlessly, her arms flaying enthusiastically.

Riku's body tensed up as he was once again forced to look back into the nonchalant eyes of the grey stallion.

The stallion still stood chewing away at the tiny grains of hay only this time the horse was not alone.

Infact the grey stallion had been joined by a few more horses: three to be exact. Two of the three horses were also stallions.

One stallion had brunette fur with a black mane and tail and the other stallion had a russet mane and tail and his snowy white pelt was covered in blotchy chocolate spots in a pattern similar to a cow's. The third horse was a female. She was a mere and stood between the brown and brown-spotted stallion right beside the grey stallion. Unlike her male companions, the mere was a foot shorter in height and was more well-groomed. Her coat was as black as the night's sky and her long elegant mane flowed down her back in beautiful curls, complimenting her gorgeous black tail which had a bright red ribbon tied around the tip in a big bow. In addition, the black mere, as Riku noticed, was slightly wider than the three stallions and her broad stomach slumped over as she bent down with her teeth picking greedily at the remaining grains of hay.

"Looks like that girl horsy is expecting babies," Riku overheard a young girl telling her friend.

"I would just love to see baby horses!" Yuffie squealed with delight. "You would like to see the baby horses too, right Riku?" Yuffie asked, turning to the lavender-head beside her.

"Uh...yeah. I--I'd like to see the baby horses," Riku lied.

Of course he _wouldn't_ like to see the baby horses! Just the thought of being around a bunch of baby horses was enough to make Riku break into nervous sweat. Riku shuddered and swallowed nervously.

Beside him, Yuffie sighed languorously.

"Don't you just love horses Riku?" Yuffie said dreamily. Unconsciously Yuffie's hand touched Riku's and in turn Riku turned his head in the other direction and looked away from Yuffie, trying his best to conceal the deep flush that was forming on his cheeks.

"Uh...yeah," Riku replied sheepishly.

It wasn't exactly a big lie. At a time in his childhood life, Riku liked or more so tolerated horses (mainly because he had no idea what they were) but all that changed the day after Riku spent the summer at his grandparents' home in the mountains of Destiny Island.

**-FLASHBACK**

_11 Months- year-old Riku was in the middle of the living-room of the Grani-Sutons' manor house. _

_It was the summer of 1991. Being financial business executives, Riku's parents were away on a business trip to the neighbouring islands. _

_This left Riku and his three older brothers and because his siblings had to attend summer camp, Riku was sent to stay with his grandmother Seiya Suton and his grandfather Akito Suton (Riku's mother's parents) in their estate in the mountains. _

_Tiny Riku lay sprawled out on a bright purple pillow. _

_After long hours of determination and deep concentration, Riku had successfully managed to stick his foot in his mouth and lay sucking comfortably on his tiny peach toes. _

_Riku's grandmother soon entered the room. _

_Seiya Suton was a women of age 68 with long lavender hair (like her daughter and grandson) that was slightly grey due to her old age. Seiya wore her hair in a long ponytail that flowed down her back and wore a wide gown and a big bright smile as she beamed down at her youngest grandchild. _

_"There you are Riku! I've been looking all over for you," said Grandma Seiya standing over Riku looking down at him through crinkled grey eyes. _

_Riku's mouth curled into a small toothless smile and he made a loud gurgling noise with his spit as he laughed up at his grandmother's face hovering over him, his tiny fingers reaching to playfully grab at her hair. _

_Grandma Seiya could only smile as she lifted Riku into her arms. "You are too precious," Grandma Seiya cooed, pecking Riku on his forehead, _

_"Now listen Riku. Your grandpa has a little surprise for you," Grandma Seiya cooed as she sat down on the living-room sofa with little Riku on her lap. _

_Riku's aqua blue eyes lit up brightly as his grandmother mentioned the word 'surprise'. He didn't know what the 'surprise' was but that didn't stop Riku from being enthusiastic about what his grandpa had in stored for him. Grandma Seiya Suton grinned down at her blissful grandchild. She then turned her attention to the living-room doorway._

_"Alright Akito! You can come out now!" Grandma Seiya said._

_"Alright Seiya!" answered a hoarse voice. Seconds later Riku's grandfather, Akito Suton, stepped through the door and came into the living-room wearing a...horse costume. Riku's eyes widened. Here was his grandfather dressed like a life-size horse standing on two legs wearing nothing but a blue denim jumper and a freakishly permanent Cheshire grin. Titling his head to the side, Riku continued to stare in curiosity at the horse...er...man who was supposed to be his grandpa._

_"Riku your grandpa is doing this just for you," said Grandma Seiya smiling, "When he was young he use to be an entertainer!"_

_"And I still am only now I entertain little children as Dippy the Horsy," Grandpa Akito spoke through the horse-faced mask, "and right now I'm here to entertain you Riku. Hit it Seiya!"_

_Grandma Seiya nodded. She turned to the side of the living-room couch where she pulled out a yellow mini-radio with blue speakers and a silver antenna. _

_Popping a music CD into the radio, Grandma Seiya proceeded to turning it on. From the moment the 'PLAY' button was pressed, the first song on the CD blasted through the radio speakers and the room was filled with the sound of music. _

**_"_**_Hitotsu Kazoete Sumeba ii  
__Futatsu Kazoete Yasumeba ii  
__Mittsu Kazoete Kangaeba ii  
__MY PACE de sumereba ii**"**_

_The moment the music started to play, Grandpa Akito started to do a little dance. It was a rather spirited dance consisting of nice hand gestures, eight funky chickens, seven electric slides, six mash potatoes, five TWISTS and turns, four robots, three Michael Jacksons, two stookies and one horsy shaking his booty! _

_In all honesty the dance appeared rather silly but all in all, it was good entertainment because it had little Riku laughing scandalously while clapping his hands for more. _

_This continued for fifteen more minutes until it was time for the grand finale. For the final performance, Grandpa Akito attempted to break dance. Yes at his age of 70, he attempted to break dance! _

_It would have worked out perfectly if Grandpa Akito had not gotten a cramp in his back...which in turn caused him to bump into the coffee table (nearly knocking over the prized antique vase) and fall flat on his butt on the floor with his hip dislocated. The force of the fall also sent Akito's Dippy the Horsy mask flying off of Akito's face and the object soared across the living-room and landed in one place...right next to Riku! _

_It was one thing to see his grandfather lying on his rump on the living-room carpet trying to put his hip back in place but to have a giant horse head suddenly land beside you in all its grinning and skinning glory especially if you're a 11-months-year-old like Riku was rather...frightening! _

_So what does little Riku do in a situation like this? Piss his diapers and scream the house down of course!_

_Grandma Seiya had to cover her already deafened ears to block out the bellowing cries of Riku as he tried desperately to get as far away from the Dippy the Horsy head as possible. _

_"Calm down Riku! It's just a fake horse head, it's not going to hurt you," Grandma Seiya reassured trying in vain to calm the disturbed Riku. That was easier said than done. After finally managing to put his hip back in place, Grandpa Akito got to his feet and walked over to his wife and grandson._

_"Gee I wonder what's gotten into him all of a sudden," Grandpa Akito said, scratching the back of his neck. _

_The top of his head was almost completely bald except for a few strands of greyish-blue hair. _

_Grandma Seiya shook her head at Riku. "Oh he just got scared by your horse mask," said Grandma Seiya, "I think I'll go in the kitchen. Maybe a bottle of grape juice will help him to calm down."_

_Grandpa Akito nodded his head as Grandma Seiya stood to her feet holding Riku whose face was buried in his bosom. "Come on Riku. I think a little juice is what you need," Grandma Seiya said, walking off to the kitchen which, thankfully, was right next to the living-room. _

_As he and his grandma left the room, Riku speared a glance back at the horse mask. _

_Grandpa Akito had just removed the horse head from the couch and had placed it on the table next to the couch. _

_The maniacal object stared at Riku with the same freakish Cheshire smile across its face and peering at the horse mask, Riku shuddered and buried his head deeper into his grandmother's chest._

_It was at that moment when Riku's fear for horses was born and the poor boy never looked at a horse the same way again._

**-END FLASHBACK**

'Oh why did grandpa have to dress up as a horse,' Riku thought sadly.

"Are you alright Riku? You like totally zoned out on me just now," Yuffie said fanning her hand infront of Riku's face.

Riku's cheeks turned pink from embarrassment and he laughed uneasily. "Oh I'm fine Yuffie, just fine," Riku replied surely.

"Okay," Yuffie said with a smile.

"Well, well, isn't it the Beauty and the Geek," said a crude voice. Riku cringed in disgust. Such an annoying voice could only belong to one person.

Turning around slowly, Riku faced the maddening face of Cassidy of the Bully Trio who unfortunately was standing right behind him with his arms crossed across his chest. He was dressed in a dark night black Haori covered in flaming white skulls over a plane grey T-shirt and a black Hakama.

A pair of Waraji sandals was worn on Cassidy's feet and a conical straw hat concealed the top of his head. In general, he almost looked like a Japanese rice farmer. Standing right beside Cassidy, to Riku's astonishment, stood a very grumpy-looking Paine. Paine was clothed in a strawberry red Hiyoku with glittery black roses adorning the waistline with a black obi tied in an elegant bow in the back of the Hiyoku.

As usual Paine's coffee hair was combed in its traditional style with a bang covering her left eye though some of her head was combed into a bun in the back. Geta sandals were worn on Paine's feet and still maintaining her gothic façade; a spiked black collar was worn around Paine's neck in addition to the pair of black spider earrings that were worn in her ears.

Despite the whole gothic look, Riku had to admit that Paine looked cute.

Yuffie waved sheepishly at Cassidy.

"Uh...hi...you're Cassidy right?" Yuffie said.

"Right you are my cute ninja Yuffie," Cassidy cooed, "and speaking of cute, you look hot in that outfit Yuffie,"

"Gee thanks Cassidy," Yuffie answered.

"Hey! You didn't even tell me how I looked in my outfit and _I'm _your date," Paine growled.

"That's because your outfit sucks!" Cassidy snapped.

Paine stared taken aback by Cassidy's harsh remark and looked like she wanted more than anything to smack him upside the head.

Riku looked at Paine sympathetically, feeling sorry that she had such a mean date like Cassidy.

'I think that you look nice in your kimono Paine," Riku said smiling at Paine courteously.

"Aw thank you Riku," Paine said beaming at Riku. "At least someone likes how I look," Paine added glaring at Cassidy from the side of her face.

"Ah put a sock in it!" Cassidy snorted.

"So...uh...what brings you guys to the petting-zoo?" Yuffie said, deciding now to change the subject. She then peered at Cassidy causing the bully to turn pink under her gaze. "You know I never thought that a guy like you would like a petting-zoo Cassidy," Yuffie said.

"Who says I do?" said Cassidy, "The only reason I'm here is because the Corpse Bride over here wanted to ride the stupid horses,"

"First of all my name is Paine and don't EVER call me the Corpse Bride again," Paine growled at Cassidy through gritted teeth, "and second, horses aren't stupid. They are cute and their tails are pretty and fluffy,"

"Whatever!" Cassidy grunted.

Paine gave an aggravated "Humph", placing her hands on her hips as she glared daggers at Cassidy. "You sir have no respect for the animal kingdom," Paine said, earning another snort from Cassidy.

"Did you say that there are horse rides here at the petting-zoo Paine?" Yuffie questioned turning to Paine.

"That's right," Paine replied, "the petting-zoo offers horsy-rides for little kids our age. See?"

Paine gestured to the fence. By that time, Vikki and Coco had cleared the zoo of most of the animals including the giraffe and now the only animals left inside the fence were the horses.

Little children were seated upon the backs of the horses, laughing their little heads off as they rode ontop of the horses...once more under the supervision of either Vikki or Coco.

Yuffie ogled the children who were having fun riding the horses and her brown eyes twinkled with eager excitement.

"Oh I wanna ride a horse," Yuffie said excitedly.

"I want to ride a horse too," Paine said, "but I heard the ride costs at least 175 munny a ride,"

"175 munny? If I spend that much now then I won't have enough to buy snacks and a souvenir for my mommy," Yuffie said. She pouted sadly, her lower lip quivering pathetically. "Aw I don't have that much munny so I guess I won't be riding the horses and I really wanted to ride them," Yuffie said disappointedly.

"Well allow me Miss Yuffie, I'd pay for ya," Cassidy said willingly.

"Really you'd do that for me?" Yuffie asked looking at Cassidy in shock.

"Sure. Anything for my ninja goddess," Cassidy said winking at Yuffie.

"Wow. Thank you Cassidy," Yuffie said smiling genuinely.

As Yuffie gave him a smile, Cassidy blushed and hearts replaced his pupils as he beamed at Yuffie affectionately.

Riku pouted at Cassidy. _How dare he pay for Yuffie when **he **was going to?!_

"Hey! What about me Cassidy!" Paine bellowed angrily, "I wanna ride the horses too. Aren't you going to pay for me?"

"You gotcha own munny right?" Cassidy asked Paine calmly.

"Yeah but--"

"Then pay for yourself!" Cassidy screamed in Paine's face.

Paine gaped at Cassidy in shock. She had never expected him to say something as harsh as that and she was almost on the verge of tears as she lowered her face despondently from Cassidy's cold gaze.

"Don't worry Paine I'll pay for you," Riku suggested. Paine looked up at Riku and her mouth formed a smile as she smiled at him gratefully. "Again. Thank you Riku," Paine said.

"No problem," Riku said. He reached into the pocket of his kimono and pulled out a tiny blue pouch.

Opening the pouch, Riku pulled out at least 175 munny from its interior. Paine held out her hand to accept Riku's offer of munny and as he handed Paine the munny, Riku leaned in closer to Paine just enough to whisper to her softly.

"So...you and Cassidy eh?" Riku murmured, his voice hinting his amusement as he smirked at Paine coyly.

"Don't get me started on that jerk," Paine groaned in agitation.

The smirk on Riku's face widened. "How did you score him as your date?" Riku inquired quietly.

"To tell you the truth I don't know how it happened," Paine replied, shrugging, "all I know is, one minute Cassidy asks me to go to the Paopu Festival with him and before I could say no he tells me that he'll pick me up at six and now...I'm stuck with the guy. I mean he just reeled me in hook, line and sinker,"

Riku sighed. "Would it help if I told you that I feel your pain?" Riku said placing a hand on Paine's shoulder.

"You and me both my friend," Paine said. Riku chuckled. "So...you and Yuffie eh? I always knew you liked her," Paine said grinning at Riku knowingly.

Riku turned red. "Shush! Keep it down," he said flaying his arms frantically.

"Huh?" Paine said blinking confusedly. "Why? It shouldn't be a secret if you like someone," Paine stated.

"That's the thing. Yuffie doesn't know that I like her yet and well...I want it to stay that way; at least for now," Riku said.

"Well I hope you tell Yuffie the truth soon otherwise Cassidy might steal her away," Paine said warningly casting a side-glance at Cassidy who was busy grinning stupidly at an uncomfortable-looking Yuffie.

Riku nodded. "Thanks for the advice," he said. Paine bobbed her head understandably.

Suddenly Yuffie's hands entangled themselves around Paine's arm and she began tugging at her arm anxiously.

"Come on Paine. Let's go ride the horses!" Yuffie chirped perkily.

"Okay," Paine answered with a small smile.

Yuffie grinned broadly. "Hey are you boys coming for the ride too?" Yuffie asked looking at Riku and Cassidy.

"No way! I'm not riding any smelly horse!" Cassidy replied folding his arms with a crude snort.

"Um okay," Yuffie said calmly. She then turned to Riku. "Are you coming Riku? You and I can ride together," Yuffie said beaming at Riku cutely.

Riku blushed. He wanted more than anything to ride together with Yuffie however as tempting as that sounded, Riku definitely did NOT want to ride a horse yet alone be near one.

"Uh that's okay Yuffie but I'm just gonna stay right here," Riku answered. The smile on Yuffie's face disappeared and inwardly Riku felt guilty for declining her offer.

From behind Yuffie, Riku spotted a baffled Paine who was peering at him with a 'Are you serious?' sort of expression hinted on her face. Riku only smiled demurely back at Paine.

"Oh okay Riku," Yuffie said, sounding rather disappointed.

"Y'know I'd ride with ya Yuffie," Cassidy said grinning at Yuffie suggestively as he took hold of her hand.

"That's alright Cassidy. I'll be fine riding by myself," Yuffie answered quickly pulling her hand out of Cassidy's grasp.

Cassidy pouted disappointedly. "Oh alright," Cassidy said, his face shadowed to hide his rejection.

Riku mentally snickered at Cassidy and he glanced at Paine to see her smirking, clearly amused.

Yuffie then started to walk away. "Let's go Paine before all the pretty horses are sold out!" Yuffie said anxiously, tugging at Paine's arm. Before Paine could even protest, Yuffie started to walk off. Riku and Cassidy said their goodbyes to the girls as an overexcited Yuffie hauled a shrieking Paine off to the other side of the fence.

On the other side of the fence, Yuffie and Paine met Coco and Vikki.

The two owners of the petting-zoo stood side by side inside a wooden booth.

The booth was small but spacious enough to occupy both women and in the background behind Coco and Vikki was shelves topped with souvenirs ranging from stuffed animals for the kids or snow-globes. Several other small children stood outside of the booth. Some had munny clutched in their hands ready to pay Coco and Vikki for their horse rides while other children, who had already paid for their rides, stood near the hedge that held the riding horses. There were at least thirteen riding horses inside the fence. Eight were white, four were brown and one polka dotted. The children stood ogling at the horses. Yuffie and Paine could not help but stare themselves. All the horses were beautiful.

"Come on Yuffie. Let's get in line to pay," Paine said, pulling Yuffie away from the horses and in line behind a little boy with spiky orange hair.

"I call dibs on the polka dotted horse," Yuffie squealed grinning at Paine. Paine only rolled her eyes at Yuffie as she moved further in the line. After paying the fee for their rides, Paine and Yuffie alongwith the other eleven children who had come for the ride followed Coco into the fence with the horses.

Once the horses were chosen and the children had gotten on top of their horses, the ride began. There was a music box near the fence and when Vikki turned it on, a low melodious tune began to play from the small instrument and the horses began to move.

The horses strutted across the grass, moving one behind the other in time to the music. It was like musical chairs only with horses and the children looked happy riding upon their steeds.

The crowd around the petting-zoo had dispersed by that time and there were lesser villagers there than the time when all of the animals were on display.

However a few people still remained and even clapped and cheered as they watched the horses go round and round the grassy fence.

Among the few people who stayed behind at the petting-zoo was Riku. He was still perched on his throne ontop the fence and watched on boredly as another kid passed him riding a horse.

Unfortunately Riku had the indigenous Cassidy as his company while the girls were away and the other boy was just as bored as Riku was.

Riku groaned for the umpteenth time as he side-glanced at Cassidy who was busily picking at something stuck in his nose.

Riku had to bite back the urge to vomit as Cassidy pulled something long and green from his nostrils. Taking his attention away from Cassidy, Riku reverted his gaze back to the children riding the horse just as Paine and Yuffie came into view. Paine rode on a white stallion infront while Yuffie rode the polka-dotted horse behind Paine.

When she noticed Riku by the fence, Yuffie waved at the lavender-head from upon her house and sent him a smile.

Riku's cheeks turned cherry and a smile of his own came to his face as he waved back at Yuffie just as she and Paine passed him on their horses.

Cassidy growled enviously and glared at Riku.

"Wow! That Yuffie sure is a cutie, am I right?" Cassidy said.

"She sure is," Riku replied absentmindedly.

"Tell you what twerp, how about you and me exchange dates," Cassidy said.

Riku's head snapped and he looked at Cassidy as if he was the craziest kid on earth. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Cassidy said, "You take Paine, I'll take Yuffie and you walk away with no questions asked,"

Aqua eyes met Brown as Riku goggled at Cassidy. Was he being serious?!

"Sorry _Cass_ but that's not gonna happen. Yuffie asked me to the Paopu Festival and I intend on being her date for the rest of the evening," Riku replied smoothly. He smirked at the look of annoyance hinted on Cassidy's face. Though he tried to hide it, Riku saw through his façade.

"Is that so?" Cassidy said through clenched teeth.

"You bet so!" Riku said calmly.

Cassidy growled furiously and narrowed his eyes at Riku in a defiant stare. Riku merely scoffed at Cassidy and immediately retorted, glaring right back at the bully twin.

The two stayed like that for countless minutes, neither breaking eye contact with the other.

However the staring contest between Riku and Cassidy was interrupted when a small hand poked Riku in the back.

"Riku?"

Riku glimpsed behind him and was surprised to find Vaan right behind his back. Vaan was wearing a navy blue kimono to match his piecing blue eyes with a pair of Zori sandals worn on his feet.

"Vaan?" Riku uttered, goggling at the blonde before him.

"Wow! What a coincidence of me meeting you here Riku," Vaan said grinning cheekily at Riku, "Nice Kimono,"

"Thanks! You too," Riku replied returning the grin.

Vaan looked past Riku, spotting Cassidy not too far from him. "Hey Cassidy!" Vaan said waving courteously to Cassidy. Cassidy, on the other hand, scoffed at Vaan and didn't bother to return the gesture. "Don't talk to me twerp," Cassidy snorted aggressively, facing the other direction _away_from Vaan and Riku.

"Um...alrighty then," Vaan said, slowly returning his hand to his side. The blonde turned his attention back to Riku. "So what are you doing by the petting-zoo Riku my man?" Vaan asked, "I thought a kid like you would be pressing your luck at carnival games or something,"

Riku chuckled. "Nah! I'm only here at the petting-zoo because of Yuffie," he replied.

"Yuffie? As in _ninja_ Yuffie? She's your date?" Vaan said, wide-eyed.

"Yup," Riku answered casually.

Vaan's previous shocked expression was replaced by a cunning smirk and he nudged Riku's sides, grinning and winking.

"Aw way to go Riku! I always knew you had a thing for Yuffie," Vaan hooted.

"Keep it down Balthier or Yuffie will hear you," Riku said cautiously.

"Whatever you say big guy," Vaan said winking at Riku.

"Anyways," Riku said, "why are you here Vaan? I thought you were coming with Penelo,"

"I am here with Penelo but she's buying something to eat over by the hot-dog stand," Vaan explained, "so I thought while I wait on Penelo I'd check out the petting-zoo. I heard some kid say that there's a giraffe here, dontcha know?"

"I'm afraid you're a little late Vaan. They already put away the giraffe," said Riku, "all they have now is the horse-riding,"

"Darn it! Just my luck," Vaan said disappointedly. "But oh well, that's okay. I'll just watch the horse-riding with you," Vaan added grinning at Riku, "is that okay?"

"Okay? Of course it's okay. You're much better company than Cassidy," Riku said pointing to Cassidy. The bully twin was standing two feet away from Riku beside a kid chewing bubble-gum and Cassidy growled furiously as Riku pointed at him. Vaan laughed.

"I wonder who he brought as a date," Vaan said curiously.

"Paine," Riku replied briefly.

Vaan gaped at Riku.

"Don't look at me like that, it's the truth," Riku said, "Cassidy got Paine to be his date. She said something about him 'reeling' her in or something like that,"

"Ouch! Poor Paine," Vaan said.

"That's exactly what I said," Riku said.

"Well look on the Brightside. Paine could've wound up with Mitchell," Vaan said, "next to him, Cassidy is only one third of annoying, Mitchell is the WHOLE third,"

"True that," Riku chortled, grinning at Vaan. If Riku had to admit, he enjoyed having Vaan's company. He was a good friend and the third funniest kid in Miss Utamori's class. The first and second positions went to Riku's best friends: Sora and Tidus.

'I wonder if the others are having fun too' Riku thought to himself.

"Hey look at that Riku! There's a grey horse!" Vaan shouted, gesturing, "I've never seen a grey horse before. I heard from my uncle that grey horses are the most unique types of horses because of the colour of their fur,"

Unfortunately for Vaan, Riku was not paying attention to him anymore. The lavender-haired 4-year-old only quaked as he looked in the direction that his friend was pointing, knowing exactly what he was pointing at. To Riku's horror, it was the same grey-tinted horse from before.

Since only the riding horses were allowed in the petting-zoo at that time, the grey-horse, alongwith a few more horses like itself, were tied to trees near the wooden fence of the zoo.

While its horse comrades grazed eagerly at the leaves dropping from the branches of the trees, the grey horse stood looking, its gaze staring past the riding-horses and the remaining villagers and falling directly on Riku.

Sweat rained from the side of Riku's face and it took all of his will power not to scream when a slippery wet tongue slipped from the horse's mouth, licking its chapped lips as the grey stallion continued to gape at him almost... _hungrily_.

"Uh...Vaan?" Riku's hand reached up and tugged at the sleeve of Vaan's kimono shakily. "Vaan, is it just me or is that horse a little...oh I dunno...CREEPY!" Riku blurted.

"You mean the grey one? Ah come on Riku, I know its colour is a little off but that's how all grey horses are. I'd hardly call it creepy," Vaan said coolly.

"That's not what I meant Vaan," Riku said, "ever since I came to this petting-zoo, all that grey horse has done is stare at me with that _look_ in its eyes,"

"What look?" Vaan asked.

"A hungry look!" Riku said, grasping the collar of Vaan's kimono and looking at him seriously. "Vaan I think...I think that horse wants to eat me," Riku said trembling all over.

"I wouldn't blame it, your hair makes you look like a giant juicy grape," Vaan said wryly.

"This isn't a joke Vaan! What if the horse tries to attack me?" Riku said gravely.

"Then we'll spray you with some horse-repellent," Vaan said, laughing at his own joke.

Riku rolled his eyes. Yes he enjoyed Vaan's company but sometimes his sarcasm can be annoying.

"Listen Riku, I know that you're afraid of horses and all but I hardly doubt that the grey horse wants to eat more alone attack you," Vaan said, "besides its tied up way over there so it ain't going nowhere,"

"But that doesn't stop it from staring at me," Riku groaned, "honestly why does it keep staring at me?"

"Maybe it likes your hair or something," Vaan answered with a shrug, "other than that, you're safe here so there is no need for you to worry, right?"

"Er...right," Riku replied unsurely. He still wasn't convinced he was safe from the grey horse. But considering what Vaan just told him, he was fairly safe from the grey stallion so to take his mind off of the grey odd-toed ungulate mammal, Riku joined Vaan in watching the horse-riding. Meanwhile as Riku and Vaan were focused on the children riding the horses, little did either boys notice a snickering Cassidy sneaking off. He had been listening on their conversation and couldn't contain the bit of juicy information that he had just overheard.

'So the twerp is afraid of horses eh? Ha! That gives me an idea. I'll embarrass that runt so bad, he'll go crying all the way back to his mommy and then the cute ninja Yuffie will be mine for the picking,' Cassidy thought sneering darkly.

Cassidy trotted over to where all the non-riding horses were tied up.

Most of the stallions and mares were still picking at the remaining leaves that had fallen on the ground while the rest were nuzzled together; resting contentedly on the soft grass.

The only horse that stood doing nothing was the grey horse. The grey horse glanced up monotonously as Cassidy approached him gradually.

Seeing the infantile boy coming so close to him, the grey horse flared its nostrils at Cassidy and rose on its hind legs taking a defensive pose.

"Easy there fellah I ain't here to hurt ya. Infact I'm here to help ya," Cassidy said. The grey stallion seemed to understand what Cassidy was implying for it calmed down and lowered its guard to the young boy.

Taking this as a good reason to approach the creature, Cassidy took a step forward and walked up to meet the grey stallion.

"Hey there boy, how'd you like to do me a small favor?" Cassidy said peering up at the grey horse with a mischievous smirk tattooed across his face, "I'd like you to scare the pants off a certain purple-haired twerp for me. You don't really have to scare him much; just enough so that he'll piss his diapers and stay away from my girl, you understand what I'm saying horse-face?"

The grey horse merely neighed and bobbled its head in response to Cassidy's remark. The smirk on Cassidy's face widened. "Good," he snickered.

Cassidy grabbed the rope that connected the grey horse to the sycamore tree it was tied to and loosened the knot fastened to the tree trunk.

"Alright boy. Go get him!" Cassidy ordered, releasing the rope. The grey horse didn't budge an inch from where it stood and instead stomped it hooves at tiny red ants that were scurrying around its feet.

The grey horse stared blankly at Cassidy and the said boy smacked his forehead in annoyance, groaning.

"Weren't you listening to a word I said? GO GET HIM!" Cassidy yelled and this time, he lashed the grey horse hard on its butt. This sort of crude action startled the grey horse for it neighed loudly and bolted forward. Cassidy watched on, laughing darkly to himself as the grey horse charged for the petting zoo.

"This is going to be good," Cassidy laughed.

"Hey Yuffie! When are you gonna come off of the horse? Don't you want to check out the other carnival rides?" Riku shouted, waving to Yuffie. The brunette ninja was still perched ontop the back of the black polka-dot horse that she had picked to ride and returned the wave to Riku as her horse rode near the fence where Riku stood to the side of Vaan. Yuffie placed her index finger to her chin and considered Riku's question for a moment.

"Oh I'll be down soon Riku. Just give me a few more minutes," Yuffie answered, grinning at Riku perkily. Riku's face fell and he looked at Yuffie hopelessly.

"But Yuffie..." Riku muttered, watching sadly as she passed him by and continued on with the ride. Riku looked to Paine for support however Paine was now two horses down from Yuffie and even she looked as if she did not want her horse ride to be interrupted. Riku heaved an exasperated sigh and his head slumped onto the surface of the fence with a low THUNK.

"Aw let the girls ride their horses Riku," Vaan said, slapping Riku lightly on the back to give him some comfort. Riku lifted his head from off the fence and ogled the grinning face of Vaan.

"As long as Yuffie is happy then that's good. A happy girl is a decent girl," Vaan quoted wisely. "At least that's what my dad says," Vaan added with a shrug.

"I guess that you have a point," Riku half-sighed. '...But I'm still a little uneasy about the horses,' Riku thought, shivering slightly at the thought of the four-legged animal.

"There you are Vaan Rosen_burger_! Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you?" a feminine voice spoke from to the back of Vaan and Riku. Turning around, both boys saw that the voice belonged to none other than Penelo, Vaan's date. The said blonde girl was wearing an orange kimono decorated with a purplish-blue tie-dye pattern with a matching purplish-blue belt which formed an elegant bow around her waist. The kimono was cut at the sleeves, leaving Penelo's bare arms exposed, while the rest of the attire flowed down her hips and concealed the rest of her body, including her feet which were clad in a pair of kabuki sandals. Penelo's head was combed into two adorable ponytails tied with purple ribbons giving her a sort of cute appearance. Vaan grinned up at Penelo as he saw her but then he frowned at how she called him.

"I told you that I was going to the petting-zoo Penelo and don't call me Rosenburger! Y'know it's Rosenberger," Vaan grumbled with his arms crossed. Penelo giggled at the look of annoyance hinted on Vaan's face.

"Anyways did you get my hotdog?" Vaan asked.

"Yup! Here you go," Penelo replied. She held up a freshly-cooked hotdog wrapped in a white napkin and topped with chopped onions, relish, ketchup and mustard. Vaan licked his lips hungrily as he gladly took the hotdog from Penelo's hand.

"Thanks a million Penelo," Vaan said thankfully.

"No problem," Penelo said.

"Hey Penelo," Riku spoke up.

"Oh hello Riku," Penelo said, tearing her eyes off of Vaan to beam at Riku, "So you're at the petting zoo too? I thought Vaan was the only boy who liked petting-zoos,"

"Oh I'm only here because of Yuffie. She was the one who convinced me to come to the petting-zoo in the first place," Riku said.

"Really? You're with Yuffie? Where is she?" Penelo asked.

"She's riding the horses with Paine," Riku answered.

"Horses! I love horses! Vaan why didn't you tell me there were horses at the petting-zoo," Penelo whined, pinching Vaan on his arm.

"Ouch! I didn't know," Vaan griped while rubbing the spot where Penelo had just pinched him.

"I didn't know you liked horses too Penelo," Riku said.

"Like them? Please I just adore horses," Penelo squealed delightfully, "My grandparents own a ranch in the mountains. Every summer, my parents and I go there for a visit and we always go horse-back riding on the horses in the barn. It's a lot of fun!"

"Do you like horses Riku?" Penelo stared at Riku's face in curiosity.

Riku swallowed and he grinned at Penelo sheepishly. "Uh...sure Penelo I love horses!" Riku lied. Penelo seemed to buy Riku's response for she nodded her head with a light smile before shifting her attention back to Vaan.

"Hey where's your hotdog Penelo?" Vaan inquired questioningly, acknowledging that Penelo had not returned with a hotdog for herself.

"Oh I already ate my hotdog," Penelo replied, "waiting in that long line was enough to get me starving so I ate my hotdog the moment I got it. You can't keep a hungry girl waiting, am I right?"

"That's for sure," Vaan said.

He held his hotdog up to his open mouth, preparing to sink his teeth into the supple surface of the hotdog bread, only to stop in mid-bite to stare at the morsel of food skeptically. "Hey Penelo...did you remember to put..."

"Yes Vaan I added all the usual condiments like you told me to. You don't have to worry," Penelo interrupted professionally.

"That's good," Vaan said smirking as he finally bit into his hotdog, content and satisfaction written across his face.

"You know Vaan. I practically know everything there is to know about you. I know your birthday, your favourite colour, favourite food, favourite TV show, favourite toy...heck I even know what brand of diapers and bath soap you like," Penelo said.

"What do you expect Penelo? You and I **_are_** best friends. You know everything about me and I know everything about you," Vaan said.

"I know that. But I'm always wading on you hand and foot just like how my mommy wades on my daddy," Penelo said, "I feel more like a wife than a best friend,"

A single lucent thought crossed Penelo's mind and her mouth twisted into a flushing smile as she suddenly giggled at Vaan.

"Say Vaan, I've got an idea. How about when we get older, you and I get married and I'll be your wife, what do you say?" Penelo said, "I kind of like the idea of being Mrs. Rosenburger. It's catchy dontcha think?"

Riku stifled a laugh as he peered at Vaan.

Vaan, who was not expecting such a bold statement especially from Penelo ESPECIALLY while he was eating, suddenly turned a pale shade of white and the piece of sausage that he was currently chewing within his mouth got caught in his throat and Vaan started to choke.

Harsh coughing noises spat from Vaan's mouth as the blonde repeatedly beated his chest...his face turning blue. Riku now stood behind Vaan slapping him on the back, trying his best to ease his coughing fit.

Penelo, on the other hand, sighed and rolled her eyes at her so-called '**_best friend_**'.

"Oh for the love of--Here! Drink this!" Penelo said.

She thrust a juice bottle into Vaan's hand. The bottle was a transparent bottle containing ice cold orange juice with a plastic blue cap.

Popping the cap off the bottle, Vaan downed the entire bottle of juice in one gulp, breathing a sigh of satisfaction as his coughing ceased and he returned to his normal skin tone.

"Thanks a million Penelo. I needed that," Vaan thanked, tossing the empty juice bottle in the nearest trash bin,

"No problem Vaan, I **_knew_** you would have choked from what I said, that's why I bought you the drink," Penelo said, giggling.

Vaan's cheeks reddened. Riku keeled over laughing at the look of embarrassment on Vaan's face but then Riku suffered his own embarrassment when a sudden grumbling sound erupted from the pit of his stomach, indicating that he was hungry.

Vaan and Penelo both turned to Riku at the sound of his hungry belly and the lavender-haired youngster laughed nervously while twiddling his fingers.

"A...Heh...I guess all this waiting on Yuffie has made me hungry myself," Riku said. "Sorry," he added softly.

"It's alright Riku. Do you want piece of my hotdog?" Vaan offered.

"Sure. That would be great!" Riku replied.

Breaking his hotdog in half, Vaan plopped one half in his mouth while handing the other half to Riku. Riku gladly accepted the half of hotdog, muttering a quick _Thank-you _to Vaan while licking his lips at the morsel of food clutched in his fingertips. Riku wolfed down the hotdog in less than a minute and stood licking the remains of the hotdog from his lips. But then Riku's eyes fell to his fingers which were now stained with grease and a few spots of ketchup and mustard. Not wanting to stain his kimono by wiping his greasy hands on it, Riku turned to Vaan and Penelo.

"Uh...anyone got a napkin?" Riku asked.

Penelo shook her head.

"Sorry Riku I already used the one I had," Vaan replied, holding up his crumbled old napkin.

"It's alright. I'll just go wash my hands. I saw a pipe near the petting zoo," Riku said, "Be right back,"

Turning around, Riku walked off toward the side of the petting zoo leaving Vaan and Penelo, who both nodded their heads as he left.

"Now I know I saw a pipe around here somewhere," Riku said, peering around the corner of the petting zoo. His eyes wandered all around the place until they finally found what the youngster was looking for.

There was a pipe lined up near to the petting zoo fence which ran into a small wooden basin underneath it.

"There it is," Riku said, walking over to the pipe. Opening the rust-covered tap, Riku allowed cool water to gush from the pipe and splash against his soiled hands.

As he casually washed the ketchup, mustard and grease stains from his fingertips, Riku whistled softly to himself. The lavender-head was so preoccupied with the cleaning of his hands that he had failed to notice the newcomer joining him at the pipe.

Feet clad in metal shoes trotted across the soft grass beside the zoo until they stopped at the water basin, right beside the oblivious four-year-old child.

Opening its maw, the herbivore lowered its neck to the basin and began drinking the water that had been filling in the basin, its tongue slurping the water hungrily while its tail fanned at the mosquitoes and flies buzzing at its rear.

"There. All gone," Riku announced gladly, smiling at his clean fingers.

Turning off the pipe, Riku went to dry his hands, reaching to his left for a towel cloth...but he ended up grabbing something else instead. It took a while for Riku to register that he had not grabbed a towel cloth, and when he realized that the towel cloths were actually hanging from below the pipe infront of him, Riku turned immediately to see what he had grabbed. In an instant, all the colour drained from Riku's face until he was as white as a sheet of paper...as the eyes of the lavender-head were locked with the eyes of the grey stallion. The grey horse ogled directly back at Riku, its muzzle dripping with water and its right ear twitching lightly for Riku had his hand tangled in the hair at its mane.

Riku swallowed. His body was tranfixed in fear and he could not move. Riku dared not to take his eyes off the horse.

'...Maybe, if I stand _really **still**_, it would leave me alone and walk away,' Riku thought positively.

The grey horse tilted its head at Riku in curiosity and, to the 4-year-old's horror, it leaned forward and nudged Riku's cheek with its nose, breathing in his face with its breath stinking of a combination of hay and wet grass.

Well that seem to do it! From the moment the stallion came into contact with his face, Riku released his hold on the horse before he broke off into a run that would have envied a Roadrunner.

Riku bolted from behind the petting zoo, his legs scurrying quickly. He had expected to get away from the horse. He did not, however, expect the grey horse to start chasing after him.

Hooves thundered as the grey stallion galloped behind Riku, neighing loudly as its greyish mane blew while it charged behind the frightened lavender-head screaming infront of him.

"Help!! Crazy Horse after me!!" Riku yelled at the top of his lungs.

The loud commotion caused by Riku seemed to have reached the ears of the crowd lingering around the petting zoo for all of the villagers around the fence turned their attentions towards Riku as he came bolting through the mass with the horse at his heels.

"Someone please help me!! This horse is trying to eat me!!" Riku screamed.

"Hey! Is that Riku?" Paine pointed out as she and Yuffie watched the lavender-head sprinting away from the horse from upon their horses.

"It is!" Yuffie said.

"What's Riku doing running from that horse?" inquired Penelo as she and Vaan also observed the scene.

"Oh no! I think that horse is trying to murderlize Riku!" Vaan said.

'URGH! Why won't this horse just leave me alone!! ?' Riku thought fearfully as he quickened his pace for the stallion was gaining on him. Riku glanced at Yuffie who was looking at him running from the grey horse and his cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

'Oh no! Yuffie is looking at me? This is sooo humiliating!' Riku thought embarrassedly. Despite his humiliation in his current situation, Riku continued to run from the grey horse. However in his hustle to escape the charging horse, Riku accidentally tripped over himself and ended up stumbling across the grass only to land flat on his butt.

Riku groaned, reaching a hand to massage the fresh bump forming on his forehead due to the fall.

The 4-year-old jumped to his feet, dusting the dirt from his kimono only to stop when he felt something creeping up behind him. Turning around slowly, Riku once again found himself standing face to face with the grey stallion.

Riku screamed at the sight of the horse, falling back on the grass, his body trembling with fear. "P--Please, d-d-don't eat me!" Riku said frightfully holding his arms up to shield himself as the grey horse stepped closer to him.

However what Riku had expected did not happen. Instead of eating him, like Riku had presumed, the grey stallion did nothing of the sort and when Riku peeked up at the horse to see what was going on, he was rewarded with another nudge on the cheek as the grey stallion licked his face affectionately.

Riku was shocked by the horse's actions and he stood staring completely dumbfounded at the animal, just as Vaan and Penelo approached him alongwith Yuffie and Paine who had abandoned their horses to see the condition of their friend.

The four younglings were not too soon followed by Coco and Vikki of the L.P.Z.A.

Whilst Vikki restrained the grey stallion, taking hold of the rope around its neck and moving him away from Riku, Coco knelt down to make sure that the lavender-haired 4-year-old was alright.

"Are you alright son? Humphrey didn't hurt you, didn't he?" Coco said, checking Riku for injuries.

"Oh I'm fine Miss Petting-zoo lady. All I got was a bump to the head," Riku replied honestly.

"Thank goodness," Coco said breathing a sigh of relief. She placed her thumb to Riku's forehead where the bump had formed due to a tiny gash on his forehead.

Reaching into the pocket of her jumper, Coco pulled out a small blue Band-Aid with a picture of a Panda on it and placed it right over Riku's bump. Riku smiled at Coco in gratitude.

"We're truly sorry for what happened," said Vikki apologetically as she too knelt before Riku, "I didn't expect Humphrey to get lose considering that I had him tied up with the other horses. I wonder how he got loose in the first place,"

"I hope he didn't do any damage." Vikki added with a glance to the grey horse, Humphrey. Humphrey neighed at Vikki before he glanced at Riku, fanning his tail ecstatically as he bent down to deliver Riku another lick to the face.

Riku cringed as he wiped the horse saliva from his face with his sleeve. "YUCK! Horse drool," Riku said slightly disgusted, "I don't understand, why didn't the grey horsy--I mean Humphrey eat me?"

"Eat you?" Vikki turned to Coco who laughed.

"Aw son, Humphrey would never eat a sweet child like yourself. Sure he's a little playful but he wouldn't harm a fly," Coco reassured.

"As long as it's not bothering him too much," Vikki added with a giggle.

Riku looked confused. "So...if Humphrey didn't want to eat me then why did he chase me and lick me just now? Wasn't he tasting me?" Riku inquired.

"Tasting you? Haha! You little kids and your imaginations," Vikki hooted, "No son. Like Coco said, Humphrey is the most energetic and playful of all the horses here at the zoo even though he's the oldest of them all. The only reason he chased you was because that's his way of playing and the only reason he licked you was because he likes you because of your hair,"

"My hair?" Riku repeated confusedly.

"Yes! Purple or anything that's close to purple is Humphrey's favourite colour," Vikki explained, "so my guess is that he likes you because of the colour of your hair,"

"I see," Riku said understandably, "so...Humphrey no wanna eat me?"

"Nope. Humphrey no wanna eat you," Coco replied.

'...Huh, so I guess horses aren't that scary after all,' Riku thought. He glanced at Humphrey the horse. "Sorry I thought you were gonna eat me and ran away Humphrey," Riku said apologetically, "I guess you're not so bad after all,"

Riku extended his hand and gently stroked Humphrey on his nose. Humphrey the horse neighed in content as Riku petted him and rewarded the lavender-head with another affectionate lick on the cheek.

"Come on Humphrey; let's get you back to the pen with the others. Come on!" Coco commanded, tugging lightly on the rope around Humphrey's neck as she led him off. Humphrey neighed goodbye to Riku as he was led off by Coco with Vikki walking at her side.

As Coco and Vikki walked away with Humphrey, Vaan and Penelo went up to Riku with Yuffie and Paine.

"Riku! Riku, are you okay?" Vaan questioned his friend in concern.

"We saw that horse chasing after you? It didn't hurt you, did it?" Penelo asked considerately.

"No! Not real--"Riku began but he was interrupted by Yuffie, who suddenly glomped him. Riku blushed profoundly from Yuffie's tight hug around his neck.

"RIKU!! Oh Riku! We saw everything! Are you alright? Are you hurt??" Yuffie inquired concernedly.

"...I--I--It's okay Yu--Yuffie I'm fine," Riku replied honestly. "All I got was a small lump on the head though," Riku added, touching the Band-Aid that covered his lump.

"Oh you poor baby! Here, let me kiss your booboo for you," said Yuffie, as she kissed the lump on Riku's forehead.

"My mommy says that kissing someone's booboo always makes them feel better," Yuffie said, "Do you feel better Riku?"

"...Oh yeah, I-I-I feel much better," Riku said delightedly, shuddering under Yuffie's warm touch with the flush across his cheeks deepening.

"WHATTTT!!" Cassidy roared angrily from his position behind the sycamore tree.

He had been hiding there during the situation between Riku and Humphrey and now that the circumstances had changed and Yuffie now stood hugging and kissing a diaper-dry Riku, Cassidy was furious and stood glaring at Riku furiously.

"WHAT!! This sucks!! That stupid horse was supposed to make the purple twerp wet himself not get him a kiss from _my_ Yuffie!" Cassidy griped aloud.

"What was that?!"

Cassidy gulped nervously. Turning around slowly, he peered directly into the faces of Riku, Vaan, Yuffie, Penelo and even Paine who were all scolding him darkly after overhearing what the bully had just said.

Cassidy gave another nervous gulp. "...Uh..."

"It was YOU who sent Humphrey after me!!" Riku growled.

"Cassidy how could you! Riku could have been seriously injured," Yuffie said.

"Big deal! So I sent a horse after you! It doesn't matter, my plan didn't work anyway!" Cassidy griped angrily.

Paine sighed exasperatedly. "Man! I know you were a heartless jerk but I didn't know that you were that much of a pig!" she said.

"Ah shut up Paine! So I pulled a prank on the purple twerp. So what?! It's not like the rest of you twerps can do anything about it," Cassidy grumbled. "Whatcha gonna do? Spank me?" he added tauntingly.

"Oh I'll give you something all right. A knuckle-sandwich for being a jerk!!" Paine growled, rolling up the sleeves of her kimono dress to shake her clenched fists at Cassidy threateningly.

Yuffie tried her best to restrain her friend. "Paine! No!" Yuffie whined, holding Paine back by the waist of her dress.

Cassidy merely rolled his eyes at his so-called 'date' and stuck his tongue out at Paine which only made her angrier. But in his pursuit of taunting Paine, Cassidy did not notice a familiar animal creep up behind him. "WHAAAAHHH!!" Cassidy nearly jumped out of his skin as he was suddenly nudged from behind by none other than Humphrey the horse.

"Huh? Humphrey? What's he doing back here?" Riku questioned, tilting his head at the grey stallion.

"HUMPHREY! NO! Come back here!" Coco came shouting. She was accompanied by Vikki.

"Humphrey! Come back here! Come on! Come to Vikki!" Vikki said, fishing out a carrot from the pocket of her jumper. She dangled the carrot from her fingertips in an attempt to lure Humphrey back to her.

Her plan obviously failed for Humphrey paid no attention to either Vikki or the carrot for he still stood standing by Cassidy after knocking him over onto grass where the stallion proceeded to continuously nudge the bully with his nose.

Vikki heaved a sigh. "Aw boy! What are we going to do with him? He was supposed to go back to the barn but now he's running around all over the place again," she said.

"It's your fault for letting go of his rope," Coco pointed out.

"True," Vikki said truthfully, "but only because Humphrey kept pulling on it. Old as he is, he's as strong as an ox. I guess it can't be helped. Humphrey is just a free spirit,"

"Get off of me ya stupid horse! Get off!!" Cassidy yelled, flaying his arms around in a frantic motion as he tried to shoo off the grey horse prodding him with his nose. Humphrey only breathed hot breath in Cassidy's face as he pulled at his attire, in what the horse thought was play. Humphrey then pushed his nose into the pocket of Cassidy's kimono pants.

"HEY! Getcha nose outta there!" Cassidy bellowed.

Humphrey obediently pulled his nose from Cassidy's pockets from where he had fished out a freshly wrapped Chocolate Candy Bar from within its depths.

"HEY! That's mine! I was planning to share it with the lovely Yuffie later! Give it back!" Cassidy shouted, making a grab at Humphrey for his Chocolate bar.

His fingers missed their target by inches as Humphrey lifted his head, tossing the Chocolate Candy Bar into the air and letting it fall into his mouth.

Cassidy's jaw hung agape at Humphrey.

"My candy bar! Stupid horse you ate my candy bar!!" Cassidy barked at Humphrey who gave a small neigh as he spat out the empty wrapper of the chocolate bar.

Riku laughed at Cassidy's current predicament. "Looks like I'm not the only one that Humphrey likes," Riku said, "seems to me that he likes Cassidy too,"

"Well I don't like him!" Cassidy snarled, pushing Humphrey away from him as he leaned in to lick his face. "I gave you a simple job and you blow it!"

"DUMB HORSE!" Cassidy barked, raising his hand to lash Humphrey.

"I wouldn't do that if I were--"

SMACK!!

"...you," Coco finished, unable to give out her warning for at that moment Cassidy's hand connected with Humphrey's backside so hard that it completely startled the stallion again.

However instead of charging off wildly like he did the last time, instead Humphrey retaliated against Cassidy and kicked out at him with his back legs.

The next thing Cassidy knew he was sent flying backwards where he landed face forward right in a fresh pile of horse manure, courtesy of Humphrey the horse.

In that instant, Vaan burst out laughing.

Yuffie and Penelo looked disgusted and so did Coco and Vikki.

Paine smacked her forehead, shaking her head in embarrassment while mumbling something like '...I can't believe I agreed to be his date,' under her breath.

...And as for Riku. The lavender-head found himself standing beside Cassidy, just as he lifted his face from the ground, the manure covering his entire face. Some had even gotten in his mouth!

"AAAAHHH YUCK!!" Cassidy yelled, spitting manure from his mouth.

Riku smirked at the scene.  
"Well, well Cassidy, look how the tables have turned. You wanted to humiliate me but...looks like the joke's _on_ you," Riku commented wryly. Cassidy could have only glared at Riku as he tried frantically to clean the dung from his face with the sleeve of his kimono.

* * *

"Hurry up already! What's taking this line so long! HURRY UP!!" Tidus griped, tapping his foot against the ground impatiently.

He and Yuna were standing together amongst the many villagers in the line leading to the Ferris Wheel in the amusement park at the Paopu Festival.

The Ferris Wheel stood towering above most of the rides in the park in comparison to the Loop-D-Loop, with its passenger gondolas of bottle green and gold suspended from the rim reflecting in the eyes of the many villagers waiting in anticipation to ride the Ferris Wheels with each other.  
Yuna heaved a sigh from her stance beside the impatient Tidus.

"Tidus, calm down. We'll be riding the Ferris Wheel soon," Yuna reassured. Tidus only rolled his eyes at Yuna and continued his intolerant ranting.

"Oh the Ferris Wheel is so pretty. I can't wait to ride it," Selphie said delightedly. She too was standing in the line to the Ferris Wheel with Balthier who stood beside her.

"...And I can't wait to ride it with you Selphie-chan!" Balthier cooed, wrapping his hand around Selphie's waist.

"Aw and I can't wait to ride it with you Balthier-kun!" Selphie giggled

"Kawaii! I'm really glad that Balthier asked Selphie to the festival. They look so CUTE together," Yuna squealed happily. "Don't you think so too Tidus?" Yuna added inquisitively, glancing at Tidus.

Tidus snorted aggressively.

"Oh yeah! They're the PERFECT _couple_!" Tidus replied through clenched teeth.

From infront of Yuna and Tidus, Balthier and Selphie both glimpsed back at Tidus, either snickering at the look of annoyance on his face, finding it rather _satisfying_.

The procession to the Ferris Wheel moved up and the two ride conductors: a freckle-faced young man with dirt blonde hair and hazel-brown eyes and a young girl with strawberry blonde hair and hazel-blue eyes, both wearing blue jumpers over red T-shirts, called for the next people to ride the Ferris Wheel to step forward just as the previous batch of civilians were clearing out.

Evidently, Selphie and Balthier were the next two in line and both younglings stepped forward, climbing up the short staircase leading up to their gondola. However when it came for him to go through the small gate blocking the entrance of the passenger gondola, Balthier stopped in his tracks.

"...Huh? Aren't you going in Balthier?" Selphie inquired the red-head.

"Of course I am Selphie but...after you. You know what they say, beautiful ladies first," Balthier quoted, smiling at Selphie charmingly.

Selphie reddened and her eyes twinkled as she looked at Balthier, almost lovingly. "Oh Balthier! You're so sweet. I could just...kiss you on the nose," Selphie cooed, tweaking Balthier's nose affectionately.

Tidus clenched his fists tightly. "Would you two hurry it up already!! There ARE other people waiting to ride the Ferris Wheel y'know!" Tidus growled furiously.

Selphie glared back at Tidus in irritation for interrupting her and Balthier, but then the curly-haired brunette smirked cunningly as she walked off with Balthier, making sure to wrap her arm around his as they walked. Tidus only continued to glare after the two, his annoyance meter rising.

When Balthier and Selphie were comfortably seated in their passenger gondola (which could have only accommodated two people), the girl conductor securely closed the opening to the gondola while her male partner called to the other people waiting in line.

"Next!" The boy called.

"Finally!" Tidus drawled. He and Yuna were the next two in line and stepping forward, both climbed the staircase and made their way towards their gondola. However before either could have taken a step further, Tidus and Yuna were stopped by the male conductor.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Tidus growled, frowning up at the conductor.

"Sorry kid. For safety purposes, you must be at least this tall to ride the Ferris Wheel," the boy said seriously, pointing to a measuring pole in the shape of a boy with his left arm extended to a specific height. Tidus deadpanned at the measuring pole.

He was approximately a foot _shorter_ than the recommended height. "WHAT?! You've gotta be kidding me! Height measurements!" Tidus said open-mouthed.

"Sorry little guy but those are the rules," said the male conductor.

"But this isn't fair! I waited hours to ride the Ferris Wheel and now I can't because I'm too short! What a rip-off!" Tidus complained.

He pointed a finger at Selphie. "If I'm too short to ride then how come she can ride?" Tidus said, "She and I are the exact same height so how come she's not short enough to ride,"

"Even if she's short, she gets to ride because her _little boyfriend_ is tall enough," said the female conductor, indicating to Balthier. "And it would be a shame if we didn't let them go on together. The two of them are just so adorable," the girl added, squealing at Selphie and Balthier who both smiled at her and then at each other.

Tidus clenched his fist even tighter at the mention of Balthier being calling 'Selphie's boyfriend'. He then glimpsed at Yuna beside him. He was hoping that at least she was tall enough for the two of them to ride the Ferris Wheel but to Tidus's disappointment, Yuna was a foot shorter than he was.

Tidus inwardly groaned.

"This totally bites! Your rules SUCK!" Tidus complained furiously, "It's a Ferris Wheel! A stupid, lame Ferris Wheel! My older brother owns a Hamster that has a treadmill and even that's less lame than this Ferris Wheel!"

"Well maybe you should go home and ride your hamster's treadmill Tidus because you're obviously too short to ride the Ferris Wheel," Selphie called from her gondola, making Balthier as well as most of the people waiting to ride the Ferris Wheel laugh at Tidus.

Tidus's cheeks turned red from embarrassment and he pouted his lower lip irritably.

"Sorry lil boy but I'm afraid you and your friend won't be riding the Ferris Wheel today. Please step aside and let all the other people pass if you please," said the male conductor.

Growling, Tidus stepped aside pulling Yuna with him and allowed the other people waiting in line to pass through. As it turned out, Tidus and Yuna were the only two who were not tall enough to ride the Ferris Wheel.

When all and sundry were seated comfortably in their gondolas fit for two, the female conductor closed all of their doors and gave her partner a thumbs up.

The male conductor nodded at the gesture as he faced the controls for the Ferris Wheel, pulling on a metallic handle which started the Ferris Wheel, causing it to start moving. Tidus crossed his arms and scowled tetchily, watching grouchily as all the other villagers including Selphie and Balthier went up in the Ferris Wheel.

"I can't believe I was too short to ride a stupid WHEEL!" Tidus scolded.

"Don't worry Tidus. There are other rides that we can ride here at the amusement park," Yuna said reassuringly.

"But I needed--I mean I wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel!" Tidus whined.

"...Aww, is the widdle man _cranky wanky_ because he didn't get to wide the Ferris Wheel," said the female conductor babyishly, pinching Tidus's cheeks, much to the blonde's annoyance.

"Don't worry widdle man, you may not be tall enough to ride the Ferris Wheel but...I know a ride that you _are _tall enough to ride," said the male conductor with a smile.

"Is it less lame than the Ferris Wheel?" Tidus asked.

"Oh it's even better than the Ferris Wheel," answered the male conductor.

--

"...This is what he called better!!" Tidus said. Unmistakably, the better ride that the male conductor was referring to was a miniature train not to far from the Ferris Wheel.

Tidus and Yuna were seated upon the train as it moved round and round in a continuous motion along its small tracks.

"Come on Tidy, you have to admit that this train is a little fun," Yuna cooed from beside Tidus. She was happily playing with a Teddy-bear wearing a blue and white uniform with yellow buttons and a hat which was supposed to be the conductor of the train.

Yuna giggled as she prodded the buttons of the teddy-bear's uniform, turning to grin at Tidus only to find him still looking grouchy. Yuna pouted. "Come on lighten up Tidus," Yuna said.

"I would rather ride the Ferris Wheel..." Tidus huffed.

From his seat on the train, Tidus had a clear view of the Ferris Wheel and as he observed the people riding in their passenger gondolas from afar, the blonde just happened to notice Selphie and Balthier.

The two were seated side by side; Selphie was staring out into the far distance beyond the amusement park and into the evening skies.

Her emerald eyes were twinkling with excitement; her cheery face smiling that adorable smile... that Tidus, even though he would never admit it, liked very much. As he sat admiring Selphie intently, Tidus frowned when he noticed Balthier rest his arm on Selphie's shoulder and Selphie herself, smiled at Balthier and rested her head against his shoulder.

In that one moment...Tidus felt a strange sensation in his chest...a part of him was wishing that _he_ was the one sitting beside Selphie...and tha t very part wished that it was _him_ that Selphie was smiling at _beautifully_ instead of Balthier.

However...when Tidus was brought back from his senses by Yuna, who abruptly grabbed hold of his arm, that weird sensation disappeared and Tidus was reminded of the reality that he was with _Yuna_...and Tidus sighed warily as the train went around the circular track a second time.

* * *

"Wasn't the Merry-Go-Round fun Penelope?" Sora inquired of the little girl walking beside him.

Following their farewells to Mr. Carrot Top who gave them more lollipops to munch on, Sora, Kairi and Penelope exited the gates of the Merry-Go-Round.

Penelope dipped her head in a nod in response to Sora's inquiry and smiled up at the spiky-haired brunette as she licked at the strawberry lollipop she was eating.

Sora returned the smile to Penelope as he popped his own lollipop, mango flavoured, into his mouth. "How did you think it was Kairi?" Sora inquired glimpsing back at the red-head.

Kairi was walking behind him and Penelope, her arms crossed and her own cherry flavoured lollipop dangling absently from her fingertips.

"...Oh it was okay," Kairi answered with a halfhearted smile. "...considering that I had to ride it by _myself_ while you were with Penelope," Kairi added grouchily under her breath.

"So, what do you girls want to do next?" Sora asked.

Kairi perked up a bit at the question. "I know! How about we go to the Tunnel of Love," Kairi said suggestively.

"The Tunnel of Love? Now?! But Kairi, don't you think that it's still a little early to ride it," Sora implied.  
"Sora, you promised me, remember?" Kairi said, "You're not gonna break your promise, aren't you?"

"No! Of course not!" Sora answered seriously.  
He then grinned. "Alright Kairi, we'll go to the Tunnel of Love," Sora said.

"Really?!" Kairi gasped, her cheeks flushing.

"Sure!! Just let me tell Penelo--Hey! Where's Penelope?" Sora asked, glancing to his side only to find that the 2 ½ -year-old snowette was nowhere near to him.

"Don't worry Sora, she's over there!" Kairi said, pointing to Penelope. She was standing infront of a game stall. Her face was wrinkled in a broad smile and her cheeks were pink as Penelope stood on tippy-toe peering over the counter of the stall, her attention fixed on the shelves of giant-sized teddy-bears which were the prizes of the stall.

Sora sighed in relief. "Penelope, you shouldn't run off like that," Sora said approaching the toddler and taking hold of her hand, "What are you doing over here?"

Penelope continued to smile at the shelves of toy prizes as she pointed them out to Sora and Kairi.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Wanna surprise ya dame? Then hit down all the cups and win her the grand prize. Only fifty munny a chance! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" announced a man from behind the counter. He was wearing a white sweat shirt with a pair of matching pants and a red balloon hat as he pointed behind him.

At the back of the announcer was a table where ten plastic cups were stacked up in a perfect pyramid. Sora gazed at the cups.

"Well hello there my little spiky-haired friend. You here to win the prize?" the announcer man asked, grinning down at Sora.

"Me? Oh I don't know. I'm not that good at throwing. I always miss," Sora said.

"Really now? Well what if I told you that you're wrong. What if I say that you'll get all of the cups on ya first try," said the announcer man.

"All the cups?!" Sora said astonished, "What are you? Psychic?"

"I've been told so," said the announcer man, "Whaddaya say kid, you wanna try?"

Sora looked uncertain. "I don't know--"he said unsurely. "Huh? Penelope?" Sora looked to Penelope when he felt her tug on his sleeve. Penelope looked at Sora pleadingly as she pointed her tiny fingers up at the band of giant teddy-bears.

"...You want me to win you a prize?" Sora inquired. Penelope nodded with a toothy smile. At the smile on Penelope's face, Sora could not deny her of her wanting for the prize and he smiled at her. "Okay I'll do it!" Sora said.

"WHAT?" Kairi sulked. "B--But Sora, what about the Tunnel of Love?" Kairi whined.

"Just a moment Kairi. I'm going to win a prize for Penelope," Sora said.

He took out fifty munny from his pocket which he handed to the announcer man at the stall in exchange for a green rubber ball which he gave to Sora. Holding the ball firmly in his hands, Sora focused on his target: the cup pyramid.

"Are you sure I'll get it on the first try?" Sora inquired the balloon-hat wearing announcer man who nodded.

"Positive!" The man replied confidently.

"Okay," Sora said, "well, here goes nothing,"

With one swing, Sora tossed the ball. There was a crash as the ball collided with the pyramid of cups, knocking down all of the cups.

Sora's jaw dropped. The announcer man smirked. Penelope jumped for joy and clapped her hands.

"WOW! I did it!" Sora cheered.

"Congratulations kiddo! You've just won the grand prize! A GIANT TEDDY BEAR!!" The announcer man announced, handing Sora the teddy bear. The stuffed animal was life-size with cotton candy pink fur and a giant red bow which smelled like strawberries and whip cream.

"Thank you so much mister!" Sora thanked, as he gladly accepted the teddy-bear which he handed to Penelope. "Here you go Penelope. This is yours now," Sora said, plopping the gigantic bear into Penelope's hands. The teddy-bear was so big that Penelope fell over under its weight though Penelope didn't mind for she grinned at Sora gratefully, rubbing her cheeks against the fluffy belly of her new teddy bear.

Sora smiled at Penelope before he turned to Kairi. "Alright Kairi! Now we can all go to the Tunnel of Love," Sora declared gladly.

"...Wait Sora, a--aren't you going to win me a prize?" Kairi said.

"Huh? I thought you wanted to go to the Tunnel of Love," Sora said.

"I did but..." Kairi turned away blushing, "I...I wanted you to win me a giant teddy-bear too," she said softly.

"...Oh...," Sora said, rubbing the back of his neck. He then smiled his trademark goofy grin. "Well...then...no problem! I'll win you a teddy-bear too," Sora said, "...I'm feeling lucky anyway,"

Taking out another fifty munny from his pocket, Sora handed it over to the announcer man who handed him another rubber ball. Holding the ball in his hand, Sora concentrated intently on the new pyramid of cups, which had been restacked by the announcer man.

When his aim was focused perfectly, Sora hurled the ball at the pyramid.

Once again, the ball collided against the pyramid of cups, only this time it knocked down only three cups instead of all.

"Huh? Only three cups!" Kairi said, mouth agape, "I thought you said he'll get all of the cups,"

"I said he'll get all of the cups on his first try. I never said he'll get it on the second try," said the announcer man.

"Sorry Kairi," Sora said disappointedly.

"It's okay Sora, really," Kairi reassured with a light smile.

"Here you go kiddo. For knocking down three cups, you get a constellation prize," said the announcer man.

"Oooh! Is it a giant teddy-bear?" Kairi asked hopefully.

"Eh no! Giant teddy-bears are only given out when you knock down all of the cups," said the announcer man, "when you knock down less than ten cups, you get this,"

The announcer man pulled out a miniature stuffed animal. It was a panda teddy-bear holding a snow globe full of water and colourful beads. "See, it's a panda," said the announcer man, handing the panda toy to Kairi. The red-head accepted the toy halfheartedly. "Wow! A panda," Kairi commented dryly though she still thanked the announcer man.

"...You know I could always try again and win you another prize Kairi," Sora suggested thoughtfully.

"No--It's alright Sora. Let's just go," Kairi said.

"Okay. Suit yourself," Sora said, "Come on Penelope, time to go,"

Penelope bobbed her head as she jumped to her feet. However when the toddler tried lifting her giant-size teddy-bear off the ground, she was having a little bit of difficulty.

"Need some help carrying your toy Penelope?" Sora offered.

Penelope nodded. She held onto the left paw of the teddy bear whilst Sora grabbed the other paw and together, the two lifted the bear off the ground and began carrying it down through the crowd of people in the carnival grounds.

Kairi walked behind the two, being careful not to lose sight of them in the crowd.

But as she trailed behind Sora and Penelope, Kairi just happened to walk past two elderly villagers talking near a stall selling coconut drinks and overheard their conversation.

"...Aw...just look at that little boy and his date carrying that huge teddy bear. Don't they look adorable Glades?" said one old lady to the other.

"Oh they sure do Apollonia," said the other old lady in agreement, "What a cute couple they make!"

Kairi's hand tightened around her panda toy.

Her reddish bang concealed her eyes as she frowned angrily at what she just heard the old ladies saying. '...Penelope is NOT Sora's date! I am! And if anyone should be called a cute couple it should be ME and Sora not Sora and Penelope!!' Kairi mentally growled.

Her ocean blue eyes fell on Sora and Penelope. The two were happily skipping along infront of her, swinging the giant teddy bear in the middle of them. Penelope was giggling while Sora was smiling down at her, his face practically glowing.

Kairi felt her heart pain a little.

'...Relax Kairi. Penelope is just another friend of Sora who he just happened to tag along to the Paopu Festival. She is not his date! You are! And you'll get your chance to ride the Tunnel of Love with Sora, not Penelope,' Kairi thought.

Kairi took another glance at the still smiling Sora frolicking with Penelope and sighed.

'...or at least I hope so...' she added softly.

* * *

"That was a close one. Who knew that Cassidy was such a jerk," said Yuffie. Beside her, Riku nodded in agreement. The two were standing together, leaning against the sidewall of a stall that sold cotton candy in the shape of animals. Either was waiting patiently on the cotton candies that they had just ordered, enjoying each other's company while reminiscing on the events that occurred at the petting zoo. Yuffie and Riku had left Penelo riding ontop of a horse with Vaan waiting for her while an aggravated Paine tended to a manure covered Cassidy.

"Tell me about it. I feel sorry for Paine though," Riku said, "she's stuck with Cassidy as her date. I could only imagine how horrible that must be,"

"I still hope she has a good time," said Yuffie.

Yuffie's eyes softened as she glanced at Riku timidly. "Riku, are you sure that you're okay?" Yuffie questioned concernedly.

"I told you before Yuffie. It's just a bump," Riku reassured.

"See it doesn't even hurt anymore," Riku added, touching the Band-Aid on his forehead. The swelling had gone down.

Yuffie gave a sigh of relief as she turning, smiling at Riku. "That's good to hear," Yuffie spoke softly, "...cause if anything bad were to happen and you got hurt I..." Yuffie paused a bit, "...I would really care about you Riku," Yuffie finished.

Her entire face was flushed as she spoke those last few words.

Riku, himself, turned a dark shade of red. '...She...she would care about...m-me' Riku thought, the heat rising in his face and his heart pounding against his chest.

For the moment, the two stood silent, neither Riku nor Yuffie daring to speak another word to quell the embarrassing tension between them.

However eventually the silence between the two younglings was broken by a young woman wearing a white apron over a red candy striped uniform.

"Here you two go. Fresh cotton candy right off the stick," the lady said, smiling as she held out two sticks of delicious, sweet cotton candy to Yuffie and Riku.

One was light green in the shape of an alligator while the other one was bright yellow in the shape of a giraffe.

"Thank you very much!" said Yuffie grinning in gratitude. She outstretched her hand to take the yellow cotton candy however she stopped when she felt Riku's hand brush up against hers.

Apparently the two had reached out for the same cotton candy at the same time, and both children pulled back their hands immediately, blushing like mad.

"...So--Sorry...eh...yellow is one of my favourite c--c--colours," Yuffie murmured bashfully while fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"Funny...I always thought green was your favourite...a--and yellow is my favourite colour too," Riku commented.

"...You could have if you want to..." Yuffie said glancing at Riku, the blush across her face deepening.

Riku shook his head. "...N--No you," he said, tugging at the collar of his kimono, his own cheeks appearing more pinkish.

"Y'know what? Since you both like yellow, you both get yellow," said the lady. She had substituted the green alligator cotton candy for another yellow giraffe cotton candy which she handed to Riku and Yuffie.

"Thank you!" said Riku and Yuffie in unison and together they walked off from the cotton candy stall, munching into their animals of cotton candy fluff as they walked.

"...Mmm! This cotton candy sure is good, isn't it?" Riku said, taking another bite from his cotton candy, nibbling off his giraffe's left ear.

Yuffie nodded in agreement with Riku, her mouth full of cotton candy. Riku laughed at Yuffie, finding it hard not to think how _adorable_ she looked eating cotton candy, little spots of cotton sugar stuck to her cheeks. Riku was snapped out of his gaze of Yuffie when the raven-haired three-year-old stopped in her tracks.

"Oh wow! What's that?" Yuffie squealed perkily. She was looking at another small stall which turned out to be a game stall.

On the outside of the stall was a sign which read the words '_Hakushi_' on the front and on the interior of the stall were shelves of different prizes ranging from toys to food located right beside a small rotating casket containing chips of paper covered in what appeared to be stickers.

Even though the stall did not appeal to Riku's interest, it surely sparked something in Yuffie for the girl stayed rooted to the spot gazing languorously at all of the different prizes to chose from that were lined up on the shelves.

From behind the counter of the stall, stood a middle-aged man wearing a blue suit completely painted in red and yellow polka dots waving a red, blue and yellow flag as he proclaimed about his stall to all the passers-by in the carnival grounds. "Hey ya'll lucky men! Want to win a prize for your gal pal? Then why don't you try pressing your luck at Hakushi! Only ten munny a chance," the man announced.

"Excuse me mister but what's Hakushi?" Riku asked the man curiously.

"Hakushi is a game of chance son," the man explained, "just pull out a card and if all the stickers on your card match then you, my good friend, win a prize for your lady,"

"That sounds interesting," Riku said.

"Oooh Riku! You should definitely try it!" Yuffie spoke up, turning to Riku and beaming at him.

"...I...I should," Riku stammered nervously.

"Yes you should! Something tells me that...you're a really lucky person and that you're bound to win at anything you put your mind too," Yuffie said, cheeks turning red again.

"Really?" Riku's eyes widened. '...She thinks I'm lucky!!' Riku thought, smiling toothily to himself. "Okay. I'll try it," Riku said.

Yuffie smiled and the man behind the counter rubbed his fingers together. "Excellent! That'll be ten munny please," the man said.

Digging through the pocket of his kimono, Riku pulled out ten munny which he handed over to the Hakushi man.

"Well, well, well. We meet again purple twerp," said a voice from behind Riku. Riku only sighed, immediately recognizing the voice.

Rolling his eyes, Riku turned to glare into the cold face of Cassidy who was standing right beside him with Paine.

"Oh brother! I see that you finally got all the horse poop off of you Cassidy. Too bad your attitude still stinks," Riku growled.

"Har! Har! How funny! What are you doing here with the lovely Yuffie?" Cassidy said demandingly.

"Riku's going to win me a prize?" Yuffie replied perkily.

"What kind of prize?" Paine questioned, sounding interested despite her usual serious tone.

"Any prize you want little lady," replied the Hakushi man, popping his head over the counter to smile down at Paine, "as long as your boy pal manages to get all of his stickers to match,"

"Any prize...I want?" There was a sudden twinkle in Paine's eyes and her attention flickered to a small stuffed black panther seated upon the shelf wearing a French maid uniform and holding a rubber butcher knife.

It looked totally gothic, just the way Paine liked it.

"You! Win me a prize!" Paine ordered, pointing a finger at Cassidy.

"What?! I'm not gonna do that!" Cassidy snapped.

"Why not Cassidy? If you try, you might just win Paine the prize that she wants," Yuffie said, grinning at Cassidy confidently.

"...You...want me to try it Yuffie-baby?" Cassidy murmured, gazing at Yuffie with a flush across his face.

"...Uhm...well for Paine's sake, yes," Yuffie replied

'...Aha! If I were to win a prize for Yuffie, I might impress her...' Cassidy thought, his mouth curling into a rather perverted smile as he looked in Yuffie's direction. "Okay! I'll do it! I'll win a prize for you my lovely Yuffie," Cassidy declared.

"What! I'm already winning a prize for Yuffie!" Riku growled.

"Yeah and what about me? I'm the one who asked you for the prize," Paine said angrily.

"Put a sock in it Paine!" Cassidy growled, "...and as for you purple twerp..." Cassidy glared Riku directly in the face, "We'll just see who wins Yuffie the prize. Just to let you know, that's gonna be me," Cassidy said.

"Fat chancre horse breath," Riku snarled, glaring back at Cassidy.

"...Can't we all just get along," Yuffie muttered softly, sweatdropping at the whole situation.

Cassidy dug through his pockets where he fished out ten munny from his savings.

Handing it to the Hakushi man, Cassidy locked glares with Riku. The Hakushi man accepted the ten munny from Cassidy, placing it securely inside of a small plastic bottle, before he reached behind him and grabbed the handle of the casket beside the prize shelf. Turning the casket a few times so that the papers were mixed up, the Hakushi man took the casket and propped it infront of Cassidy and Riku.

"There you go boys. Draw your cards and may the best man win," said the Hakushi man, as he opened the casket. Looking at the numerous amounts of cards inside of the casket, Riku extended a hand to take a card, only to have it brutally slapped away by Cassidy.

"Winners before losers," Cassidy said harshly.

Riku frowned. "...Why you..."

Cassidy dug his hand into the casket and pulled out one random card, hiding it out of Riku's view much to the lavender-head's annoyance as he took his own card from the casket of paper. Sniggering at Riku tauntingly, Cassidy peered down at his card. The card was covered with ten stickers lined up perfectly in rows of two.

The stickers were the same, a picture of a monkey on each one, all except for the last sticker in the second row which turned out to be a sheep.

Cassidy deadpanned. "WHAT? How can this be! I lost?!" the bully exclaimed, his hands shaking as his head drooped in defeat. "Aww...sorry kid. Looks like you lose this one," said the Hakushi man, "don't worry though, you still get a constellation prize,"

The Hakushi man winked at Cassidy as he held out a small cupcake to him. Cassidy's left eye twitched as he accepted the cupcake shamefully. "...A...cupcake! That's it! You've gotta be kidding me!" Cassidy said.

Riku chuckled.

"What's so funny purple twerp?" Cassidy said snappily.

"HA! I guess that even losers become winners once in a while, eh Cassidy?" Riku chuckled.

At first Cassidy did not understand what Riku meant, at least until he showed him his card.

Cassidy's jaw hit the floor. Similar to his card, there were ten stickers plastered across Riku's card in rows of two and all of the stickers _matched_, with little monkey faces on the front.

"Riku! All of your stickers match!" Yuffie gasped.

"Yup! You know what that means!" Riku said, grinning proudly.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!!" cheered the Hakushi man, throwing confetti everywhere.

The smirk on Riku's face widened and he turned red when Yuffie hugged him, rubbing her cheeks against his face. Cassidy, conversely, felt as if a huge weight had just landed on top of him as he stood gawking at his card of mismatched stickers.

"So kiddo, which prize do you for your girl?" the Hakushi man asked, pointing out the shelves of various prizes. Riku looked at Yuffie. Yuffie pressed her finger to her lower lip in thought, looking at all the various prizes to choose from, before her eyes landed on something that definitely intrigued her.

It was a Chinese talisman made of gold with a picture of the Ying Dragon encircling the Yang Dragon carved on the front with the face of a White Tiger carved on the back.

"Oooh I want that one!" Yuffie said, pointing to the talisman.

The Hakushi man nodded, taking the talisman from the shelf and handing it to Yuffie.

"It's so pretty! I'm going to cherish this forever and ever," Yuffie commented happily, kissing her new gold talisman before placing it safely in her purse. "Thank you so much for winning it for me Riku," Yuffie said, pecking Riku on the cheek.

"...Heh...Y--You're welcome Yuffie," Riku said, smiling dreamily as he touched the spot where Yuffie had just kissed him.

Thanking the Hakushi man for his game, Yuffie and Riku walked off together down the carnival grounds, with Yuffie constantly pulling out her talisman and holding it up to sparkle against the evening sky while Riku beamed at her side.

Cassidy inwardly growled, glaring daggers after Riku, almost squeezing the stuffing out of the fragile cupcake in his hand.

"Sorry you couldn't get the prize kiddo. Maybe next time," the Hakushi man said to Cassidy.

"This blows! That should have been the prize that I won for Yuffie," Cassidy growled.

"Yuffie?! What about me? _I'm _your date," Paine said angrily with her hands on her hips.

"Oh shut up **Pine**!" Cassidy snapped. "It's _Paine_!" Paine corrected, "And for the record, do you even **_care_** about me being your date at all?"

"Ah no!" Cassidy replied harshly.

"Thought so," said Paine casually," you know what? I've had it with you. I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to be your date. You're a selfish jerk and nothing more! I'm outta here! But not without my cupcake!"

"What? Whaddaya talking about? Get ya own cupcake!" Cassidy said, holding the cupcake away from Paine.

"I said...give me the cupcake!" Paine growled.

Her eyes were gleaming red as she cracked her knuckles. Cassidy cringed, backing away from Paine fearfully.

--

"Hey Riku! Yuffie! You two don't mind if I tag along with you guys for a while, right?" Paine inquired, after catching up to Yuffie and Riku standing by a stall that sold small Japanese trinkets.

"Of course we don't mind Paine," Yuffie said, grinning at her friend as she held up a small heart-shaped keychain to Paine's face.

"But what about Cassidy Paine?" Riku asked.

"Oh! He was being a jerk again so I had to...er..._punish_ him," Paine replied with a dark smile.

--

"...Man...that Paine packs a powerful punch," Cassidy stated. He was standing over a small bucket of water, examining the bruise on his left cheek, courtesy of Paine, in the reflection of the water.

"I can't believe what's happened. I can't believe that I just got dumped by both a girl I did like and a girl I didn't like! Some stupid Valentine's Day this turned out to be!" Cassidy griped.

"Grrr...This is all that purple twerp Riku's fault! If he wasn't around then I would have had a chance to be with the lovely Yuffie!" Cassidy growled kicking down the bucket of water in aggravation. "If only there was another way that I could get back at that Riku," Cassidy continued, "one that doesn't involve me being knocked into poop again,"

As he thought of ways he could get his revenge on Riku; that was when Cassidy noticed his ex-date, Paine talking with Riku and Yuffie.

Hiding behind a barrel near the trinket stall, Cassidy listened in on the chat between the three.

"Anyways! I did get this muffin from Cassidy. You guys wanna share it?" Paine asked, holding up the muffin.

"Sure. What kind of muffin is it?" Yuffie asked.

"I dunno," Paine examined the muffin.

It was a chocolate muffin baked with tiny pieces of nuts and covering with chocolate whip cream and blue sprinkles. "Looks like there's nuts in it," Paine pointed out.

"Nuts? What kind of nuts?" Riku asked. Paine plucked out one of the nut chunks and tasted it. "Macadamia," was her response.

"Did you just say...Macadamia? As in...Macadamia nut?" Riku shuddered.

"Yeah you want piece?" Paine asked offering a piece of the muffin with some Macadamia nuts stuck at the side to Riku.

"NO!!" Riku pushed the piece of muffin away. When Paine looked at him with a raised brow, Riku quickly added, "...I mean...no that I...I don't really like Macadamia Nuts,"

"I'm not fond of them either Paine," Yuffie said.

Paine shrugged. "Fine. More for me," she said, stuffing the rest of the muffin in her mouth.

From behind the barrel, Cassidy snickered. "...So...Riku doesn't like Macadamia Nuts eh...I wonder why?" he sneered, "Ha! This is going to be sweet! I don't normally do all my pranks without Butch and Mitchell but I don't need them for something as easy as this,"

Cassidy peered to his right. There was a small food stall which sold smoothies. Smirking, Cassidy quickly scurried over to the stall without being noticed by Paine, Riku or Yuffie.

At the smoothie stall, a young lady wearing a green T-shirt with a pink skirt looked up at Cassidy with a smile as she cleaned the top of the counter.

"A new customer! Hello dear, what can I get for you?" the lady asked.

Cassidy peered up at the menu of smoothies. There were smoothies of different flavors, either made with fruit, vegetables or candy to chose from, and after finding the flavour he was looking for, Cassidy laughed and placed his order,

"One **Macadamia Nut** Smoothie please," Cassidy said.

"Coming right up!" said the lady. Taking out a cup of cold water, some condensed milk and a tray of Macadamia Nuts, the lady proceeded to the blender behind her.

As he waited for his smoothie to be concocted, Cassidy could hardly contain his excitement over the evil he was about to commit.

"Ha! Ha! We'll just see who gets the last embarrassment Riku," Cassidy snickered darkly, the ends of his hair curling into two tiny devil horns.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Tidus and Yuna.

Following their ride upon the tiny train (which, according to Tidus, was the most embarrassing thing he had ever done in his life), the two presently exited the train tracks, hand in hand as they walked the rest of the amusement park.

"Wasn't the train ride just fun Tidy?" Yuna cooed giddily, resting her head against Tidus' shoulder.

"Yeah it was fun," Tidus replied boredly, his cheeks turning a tad pink from his close contact with Yuna.

"So, now that that's over, why don't we head back to the carnival grounds, so we can check out the petting zoo," Yuna suggested, beaming up at Tidus.

The spiky-haired blonde only grunted, blue eyes rolling. "Fine! Whatever! Let's just go already," Tidus snorted.

Though he agreed with her suggestion, Yuna pouted at Tidus' sentiment of attitude. "Tidus...are you alright?" Yuna inquired, looking worried, "You've been cranky ever since the Ferris Wheel,"

"...I'm fine," Tidus huffed.

"...Does this have anything to do with Selphie and Balthier?" Yuna asked abruptly, "Does seeing them together upset you?"

Tidus nearly tripped over himself. "What? No! Of course NOT! I wouldn't dream of seeing Balthier without Selphie! Infact they make a perfect couple," Tidus lied, facing away from Yuna to hide to deep flush that had appeared on his cheeks.

His act seemed to have left Yuna convinced for she murmured "Oh! Alright!" and completely dropped the topic afterward.

Tidus breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was to talk about Selphie and Balthier, who he truthfully could not stand to see together. '...Just the thought of those two being all _lovey dovey_ makes me feel like puking,' Tidus thought repugnantly.

"...Oooh Balthier-kun! Wasn't the Ferris Wheel just fun!"

"Oh it was definitely fun my widdle Selphie-chan!"

Tidus froze. '...You've got to be kidding me!'

"Look Tidus, it's Balthier and Selphie again," Yuffie said, pointing out Balthier and Selphie. The two were just a few blocks away from them, cuddling underneath a shade surrounded by lovely Mother Paopu flowers that had not bloomed yet.

Tidus grimaced at the scene. "Joy, just joy," Tidus drawled. "...Let's go before they see us," Tidus added urgently, tugging Yuna's wrist in an attempt to get away from the 'loving couple' without being seen. Unfortunately for Tidus, they had left two seconds too late.

"Yuna!!" Selphie called. She and Balthier stood waving at Yuna and Tidus and this time, it was Yuna who tugged Tidus as she practically dragged him over to the two.

"Hi Selphie! Hi Balthier!" Yuna greeted, grinning cheerily at Selphie and Balthier. The two returned the smile.

"Hi Yuna!" Selphie said perkily. "Tidus," she added smugly with nothing more than a sideward glance at Tidus.

Tidus frowned. "...Hello **Selphish**," he growled, not even bothering to acknowledge Balthier.

"How was the Ferris Wheel you guys. Did you have fun?" Yuna inquired.

"The Ferris Wheel was wonderful," Selphie replied pleasantly, "I really enjoyed it especially since Balthier was there with me,"

Balthier chuckled. "It was even _more_ fun when the two of us--"Balthier whispered the last part in Selphie's ear and the brunette giggled.

Tidus glowered furiously at Balthier, and his wrist tightened so firmly that he nearly injured Yuna's hand for she winced.

"Ouch! Tidus don't squeeze so hard," Yuna griped, wrenching her hand out of the boy's grasp and rubbing her fingers.

Tidus sweatdropped embarrassedly. "S-Sorry," he apologized.

"So Tidus, Yuna, what are you two gonna do know?" Balthier asked.

"Oh! We're going back to the petting zoo," Yuna replied, "right Tidus?"

"...Uh...yeah,"

"What about you guys?" Yuna asked, "Where are you going?"

"To be honest, we don't know," Balthier answered, "I remember Kairi mentioning something about a Tunnel of Love. I think we'll both go there. That way, we can be _alone _and **_together_**,"

Balthier winked at Selphie and she giggled. The frown on Tidus' face deepened but then it slowly curled into a mischievous smirk.

"...Ah I don't think the Tunnel of Love's a good idea Balthier. Selphie gets seasick whenever she's in a boat. Wouldn't want Selphie to end up falling off the boat and drowning or even WORSE, peeing herself from fright otherwise they'll have to rename it the Tunnel of _Accidents_," Tidus joked teasingly. He looked directly at Selphie as he spoke those words. Green eyes narrowed as Selphie scowled Tidus. She opened her mouth to retort however Balthier beat her to it.

"Oh I don't mind Tidus. Even if Selphie indeed has an _accident_, I would not laugh at her. Instead I would respect her more as a beautiful lady," Balthier implied, "also, even if Selphie falls off the boat and drowns, that's more fun for me 'cause I could always save her with a little bit of CPR..."

Smirking, Balthier leaned in towards Selphie, his lips hovering threateningly close to hers. Tidus's teeth clenched. '...That's it!'

"...I don't think so!!" Tidus growled, pushing himself between Balthier and Selphie, shoving Balthier away from Selphie.

"TIDUS! What's the matter with you?!" Yuna shouted, looking worrisome of the whole situation.

Tidus ignored Yuna and continued to glare at Balthier who only smirked at Tidus. "What's the matter Tidus? You aren't _jealous_ that I'm with Selphie, aren't you?" Balthier asked; a smirk forming across his face.

Tidus' face reddened at Balthier's statement. "...N--N--No! Of course NOT!!" Tidus bellowed, trying his hardest to hide his blushing face.

"HURRY! HURRY! HURRY! Ladies and gentlemen! Children of all ages! Step right up for a chance of a lifetime! Defeat the Juggernaut and win the ultimate prize!!" shouted an elderly man. The elderly man was standing in the company of two younger men, probably his sons, infront of what appeared to be the world's largest Ring The Bell carnival game.

"Ultimate prize?"

"Juggernaut?!

Tidus and Balthier forgot their current argument and instead averted their attention towards the Ring The Bell platform.

"Oh my gosh! LOOK!!" Selphie squealed ecstatically.

She was pointing to a small pedestal situated close to the Juggernaut. On top of the pedestal sat a giant-sized stuffed monkey. It was bright purple in colour with two gigantic red ribbons tied at its tail which was curled and around its neck. There was a picture of a giant rainbow printed across the monkey's belly with colourful sparkle beads decorating the edge of the rainbow and on top the monkey's head was an antenna with a giant red heart.

Yuna's cheeks flushed as she too squealed at the monkey.

"My goodness! It's a life-sized Rainbow Love Monkey!!" Yuna shrieked.

"Big deal! It's just a stupid toy," Tidus snorted.

"RAINBOW LOVE MONKIES are NOT stupid!!" yelled Yuna and Selphie simultaneously.

Tidus swallowed nervously, shrinking away from the two girls nervously.

"Ooh what I wouldn't give to have a life-sized Rainbow Love Monkey," Selphie cooed dreamily.

"You want that monkey Selphie? Cause I could always win it for you," Balthier said.

"R-Really? You'd do that for me Balthier?" Selphie said peering into Balthier's eyes.

Balthier smiled confidently. "Sure! No problem." He said.

"Feh! Oh please! Those arms couldn't lift that mallet if you tried," Tidus snorted.

Balthier frowned. "Are you implying that I'm weak _Tidy Widy_ or are you challenging me?" Balthier said with an intimidating smirk.

"First off, don't call me Tidy Widy and second, I meant both," Tidy replied calmly, "it wouldn't be much of a challenge for me to beat you Balthier since I'm gonna be the one to win that prize for Selphie!"

"Eh? Selphie? Don't you mean Yuna?" Balthier corrected. "That what I said, Yuna," said Tidus, "Are we gonna do this or not?!"

"Meh! Why not?" Balthier replied with a shrug.

"Who will be the first to take on the Juggernaut?" the old man called challengingly to the crowds of villagers passing by.

"That'll be me!" Tidus called, stepping forward.

The old man glanced down at Tidus, and at the sight of the youngling, the old geezer snorted as if told a joke. "Sorry kid but this sort of stuff isn't for tiny tikes like yourself," the old man said.

"Who are you calling tiny ya old bat!? I'm a big kid!" Tidus retorted heatedly.

The old man's face wrinkled in a frown at being called an old bat by Tidus, and one of his sons laughed at Tidus's remark.

"Wow! He's got quite a temper for such a little guy," said the first son. He had long blondish hair that was tied in a braided ponytail.

"Maybe he needs his diaper changed," implied the other son. Unlike his brother, he was bald.

Tidus puffed up his cheeks angrily. He looked like a furious chipmunk on the verge of throwing a tantrum.

"I am NOT little! So just shut up and gimme the stick ya jerks!!" Tidus said snappily.

"Alright. Suit yourself, little man," said the bald son, chuckling softly. He was the one who had the giant mallet for the Juggernaut which he held out to Tidus. Tidus easily took hold of the mallet, his tiny fingers clasped firmly around its coarse handle. However it came for Tidus to lift the mallet, he could have hardly gotten it off the ground. The mallet was just too heavy for him and Tidus stood rooted to the same spot, his arms trembling as he struggled to lift the mallet off the ground.

"You doing okay Tidus?" Yuna asked considerately.

"...I'm f--fine," Tidus murmured. Focusing all of his strength to his wrists, Tidus pulled hard on the mallet and finally got it off of the ground.

Tidus held his breath as he shakily hauled up the mallet, holding it behind his head before he brought it smack down on the pivot board of the Juggernaut.

Tidus, including Yuna, Selphie, Balthier, the old man and his sons, watched in intent as the indicator was driven vertically up the indicator scale board. But the indicator had only risen at least three feet off the pivot board when it stopped.

Apparently that was as far as it was going for it came falling back on the pivot board and a small flag popped out at the exact place where the indicator had stopped.

The flag read, in big bubble letters, 'WIMP!!' Tidus's jaw hung open.

"WHAT! Wimp?! But I gave it my all!!" Tidus shouted.

"Looks like your all wasn't enough little guy," said the son with the ponytail.

"Hard luck kid," said the bald son.

Tidus's head drooped sadly. "It's okay Tidus. You tried," Yuna said, rubbing Tidus' back in comfort.

"NEXT!" barked the old man.

"Looks like I'm up!" Balthier said, stepping forward.

"Another one? What is this? Toddler Day at the festival?" the old man grunted, "listen to your elders little one. Don't try the Juggernaut if you can't lift the hammer like ya friend with the blonde hair,"

"Oh please! I bet I can do a lot better than Tidus did," Balthier said.

"Oh! You sound confident there. Hope you live up to what you say, small fry," said the bald son.

"Just give me the mallet," Balthier drawled.

The bald son chuckled as he handed the mallet over to Balthier.

Balthier took hold of the mallet. Unlike Tidus, Balthier had no problem holding the mallet and lifted it effortlessly off the ground.

Stepping up to the pivot board, Balthier brought the mallet down with so much force, he send the indicator screaming up the scale.

All eyes were locked on the indicator as it went higher up the indicator, hitting the giant golden bell mounted at the top of the indicator scale board. The bell rung at the top of the Juggernaut and the lights around the Ring and Bell ignited as it chimed loudly.

Another flap popped out at the top of the Juggernaut and this time it read 'WINNER'.

"Well I'll be damned," said the old man in awe.

"What do you know? I did it!" Balthier cheered, smiling as he handed the mallet back to the bald son.

"Wow kid, you sure pack a powerful punch for such a small fry," said the bald son.

"What can I say? I guess all those times my mom made me eat spinach actually paid off," Balthier said.

"You won Balthier! You won! I'm so proud of you!!" Selphie said, wrapping her arms around Balthier's neck and hugging him.

"Here you go kid. The grand prize of the life-sized Rainbow Love Monkey is now yours," said the son with the ponytail as he handed the giant-sized stuffed monkey over to Balthier.

"Give the toy to _my girl_ Selphie. She's the one who deserves it," Balthier said, smiling at Selphie charmingly. Selphie flushed. "Oooh Balthier, thank you," Selphie cooed, hugging Balthier as she gladly accepted her new Rainbow Love Monkey toy. As Selphie cuddled her new stuffed monkey, across from her, Yuna pouted disappointedly.

"...Aww...I wanted the monkey," Yuna said.

"...and I wanted...Selphie," Tidus murmured, staring languorously at the glowing face of Selphie as she hugged her new stuffed animal.

"Huh? What was that?" Yuna asked.

"N--Nothing!" Tidus added quickly.

* * *

"Hey Riku, wait up!"

Riku turned, wide-eyed to face the gruesome face of Cassidy as he came racing toward him, Paine and Yuffie.

"Cassidy?" Yuffie muttered, also looking surprised at the bully's reappearance.

Paine, in contrast to Yuffie and Riku, was not thrilled to see Cassidy again and stood frowning at him with her arms crossed. "What do you want Cassidy?" Paine said defiantly.

"Relax Paine. I didn't come to see you, I came to see the purple twe--I mean Riku," Cassidy stated.

"Me?" Riku gaped at Cassidy. "What for?"

"To tell you that...I'm sorry," Cassidy replied softly.

"Come again?"

"I'm sorry." Cassidy repeated clearly, "...I'm sorry...for the way I acted around you today. Today was supposed to be a day of fun for everyone and I guess...I kind of ruined it for you with my pranks and my attitude,"

Riku stared at Cassidy as if he was looking at a different person. He glanced at Paine who was staring at the bully with the same flabbergasted facial expression. Yuffie looked completely sympathetic.

"Ooh Cassidy, sure you were a bit mean at the petting zoo but...you didn't ruin anything, honest," said Yuffie thoughtfully.

"No you're wrong my lovely Yuffie. I did ruin everything and I feel terrible about it," Cassidy groaned, tears forming at his eyes, "...will you guys forgive me...please,"

"...Uh...?" Riku was utterly speechless. He did not know what to say. There was a part of him that was suspicious of Cassidy's sudden change of heart and he did not want to believe anything he was saying...however, as much as Riku hated to admit it, there was another part of him that was just as sympathetic as Yuffie and that part of him was actually buying every word that Cassidy was saying, though Riku tried to ignore this kindhearted part of him.

However it was when Cassidy started crying with actual tears...when Riku's insides turned into a kaleidoscope and the lavender-haired four-year-old looked outright confused.

Yuffie looked like she was one the verge of crying herself, in sympathy with Cassidy while Paine looked uncomfortable!

"...He does look really sorry Riku," Paine murmured, her eyes twitching awkwardly at Cassidy, who was still weeping with the tears raining down his cheeks and the snot running down his nose.

"You should forgive him Riku," Yuffie said, tugging at the sleeve of Riku's kimono.

Riku peered from Paine to Yuffie and then to Cassidy before he heaved a sigh.

"Oh alright Cassidy, I forgive you," Riku said.

"R--Really?!" Instantaneously, the bully stopped crying and the tears and snot disappeared as he turned to Riku, smiling at him from ear to ear. "Great! I feel so happy that you have forgiven me Riku," Cassidy said, grabbing Riku's hand and shaking it. Riku sweatdropped at the gesture. "...Uh...yeah..." he said.

"...And as a token of your forgiveness. Here," Cassidy held out a white Styrofoam cup with a plastic covering clasped over its top with a purple bendy straw stuck inside of it.

Riku gazed at the smoothie cup. "A smoothie?"

"Yeah, the owner of the stall said it was the shop's special and if you asked me it tastes great. You should try it," Cassidy said, practically thrusting the smoothie cup in Riku's face.

"Uh...I don't know," Riku said, peering at the cup unsurely.

"Try it Riku," Yuffie said, "after all it's polite to accept gifts of apologies, right?"

"Right," Riku said, "Alright I'll try it,"

Riku took the smoothie, holding the straw to his mouth and Cassidy watched closely, eyes gleaming as Riku slowly drank the contents of the smoothie cup. At first the lavender head took small sips however the sips eventually evolved into huge swigs as Riku drank thirstily at the smoothie, his cheeks flushing in delight at the delicious tang of the drink.

"Mmm...WOW! This is the most delicious drink I've ever tasted," Riku commented contentedly as he took another giant gulp of his smoothie drink, "By the way, what kind of smoothie is this Cassidy?"

"Oh...Macadamia Nut." Cassidy replied, a grin playing at his lips.

Riku stopped midway between another swig of the smoothie to gawk at Cassidy. "W--What?"

The grin forming on Cassidy's face widened and the bully held back a snort. "You heard me, Macadamia Nut," Cassidy repeated. At first there was a pause where Riku said nothing but then...there was a soft thudding noise as Styrofoam connected with concrete for Riku had dropped the smoothie cup and stood gaping at Cassidy.

"Wh--What!! You mean to tell me that--that you gave me a **Macadamia Nut** smoothie!!" Riku bellowed.

"Yup! Gotcha!!" Cassidy cackled, pointing a finger at Riku as he started laughing at him scandalously,

Yuffie looked at Cassidy completely staggered but what he had done. "Cassidy, how could you!" Yuffie yelled, "I thought you said that you were sorry! Why would you do something so mean if you were sorry?"

"Don't you get it Yuffie? He was faking the whole apology, weren't you?" Paine said glaring at Cassidy.

"Duh! Why would I, a full-pledged bully, EVER apologize to a twerp? It's not in my nature," Cassidy jeered, "Besides if I were to turn goody-goody and nice, then I would have missed this golden opportunity to finally embarrass the purple twerp,"

"Cassidy, you meanie! What did you do to Riku?" Paine growled.

"Ha! Why don't you ask Riku?" Cassidy said, still smirking.

Yuffie glanced at Riku. The lavender-head had his back turned to everyone and was currently scratching himself all over. Yuffie looked at Riku worriedly and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Riku...are you alright?" Yuffie questioned concernedly.

"Yeah I guess I'm fine. It turns out the Macadamia Nut didn't affect me as bad as it did the last time," Riku said, turning to Yuffie with a reassuring smile. However Yuffie did not return the smile.

Instead she was gaping at Riku.

Paine was staring too with her fingers pointing at Riku's face.

Cassidy had his hand clasped over his mouth as if to prevent him from laughing at whatever was on or wrong with Riku's face.

Riku tilted his head, looking at the three confusedly. "What?" he asked with a shrug.

"Uh...Riku...?" Yuffie started, but she stopped unable to continue.

"What?" Riku asked again.

"WOW!" was all that Paine said.

"WHAT?? What's wrong?" Riku inquired a third time.

"...Uhm..." Yuffie took out a small pink mirror from the pocket of her purse.

She held the mirror up to Riku's face and when the four-year-old peered into the mirror, he almost had a heart attack.

Due to the ingestion of the Macadamia Nut, Riku's entire face has swollen to the extent that it now resembled an orange. His cheeks were now plump and more pink than usual, and in addition, Riku's face was covered with red and itchy hives.

Riku gaped at his reflection in the mirror. He looked ridiculous!!

"HA! HA! Nice cheeks PIZZA FACE!!" Cassidy guffawed, falling over himself as he laughed at Riku.

"Oh NO! This is worst than the last time! My fast looks like a giant orange!!" Riku choked, pressing his finger against his fat and swollen cheeks.

"HA! HA!! I knew something bad would have happened if you ate those Macadamia Nuts but MAN, this is PRICELESS!!" Cassidy hooted. "If only I had a camera to capture this wonderful moment!!" he added, waving his finger in Riku's face humorously.

"This is not funny Cassidy!" Paine shouted.

"No--He's right Paine! I look horrible!! Practically HIDEOUS! Like the monster you'd see hiding under your bed!!" Riku cried. '...And to make matters worst...' Riku glanced at Yuffie and their eyes locked. If Riku thought his face could have turned any redder, '...Yuffie is looking right at me,' Riku thought nervously, '...she probably thinks I look ugly. This is the most embarrassing day of my life. I can't let Yuffie see me like this. I just CAN'T'

Riku slapped Cassidy's finger out of his face. '...I gotta get out of here!!' he thought. Shoving past the amused Cassidy, Riku sprinted away from the group without a second glance at either of them, especially Yuffie.

"Riku! RIKU COME BACK!!" Yuffie shouted behind the lavender-head but it was too late. Riku was already long gone.

"HA! HA! That's right! Run away and hide PIZZA FACE!!" Cassidy jeered, "Why don't ya find a nice paper sack while ya at it! To hide ya ugly muck!! HA! HA!"

While Cassidy continued to laugh scandalously at Riku's humiliation, Paine growled and her shoulders shook furiously as she suddenly grabbed hold of Cassidy's kimono collar.

Spinning the bully around, Paine glared him directly in the eyes, a livid inferno burning in the pit of both of her pupils, and at this, Cassidy swallowed, his laughing ceased as he stared horrendously into the gleaming eyes of Paine.

"Y'know! You have gotten on my last nerve! It's bad enough you tried to hurt Riku but to embarrass him with a cheap trick like that! You've gotta a lot of nerve!" Paine snapped, "You've made me angry Cassidy! VERY, VERY ANGRY!! And you wouldn't like it when I'm ANGRY!!"

Paine folded her fists and pulled them back, preparing to punch. Cassidy's eyes bulged. "No! No wait! Not the face again! Please not in the face!" Cassidy pleaded.

Paine only snorted as she landed a punch directly to the side of Cassidy's face, socking him right in the jaw.

Cassidy was sent hurling into a pile of trash bins where he laid unconscious afterwards, droll dripping at his bruised jaw and dizzy swirls replacing his eyes.

"That'll teach ya a lesson! Ya jerk!" Paine spat at Cassidy, peering over his crumpled body while she cracked her knuckles.

With all of the disorder going on between Paine and Cassidy, Yuffie had failed to notice the whole incident for she had not taken her eyes off the direction where Riku had just ran off in, finding sympathy and worry in her heart for what had happened to him.

"...Riku..." Yuffie uttered softly.

* * *

"I can't thank you enough for winning me this life-sized Rainbow Love Monkey, Balthier! I'm gonna put it on my bed the moment I get home and cherish it forever!" Selphie cooed serenely with her head against the giant belly of the giant monkey toy beside her.

After their victory at the Juggernaut Ring a Bell carnival game, Selphie and Balthier parted ways with the defeated Tidus and Yuna and walked away with the fruit of their victory in hand.

Now, at the moment the two toddlers were sitting together in a small benching area in the amusement park with Selphie seated in the middle of Balthier, who was on the brunette's left, and the Rainbow Love Monkey, to the brunette's right.

Balthier chuckled at Selphie as he watched her cuddling the Rainbow Love Monkey.

"Again, you're welcome Selphie," Balthier said, "Hey! Did you see the look on Tidus' face when I won you that monkey?"

"How could I forget? Tidus was so angry, he looked like he was going to explode," Selphie stated. She then smirked. "Ha! Boy was that priceless!" she giggled.

"You're really enjoying teasing Tidus, aren't you?" Balthier asked.

"You bet I am," Selphie replied, "after all the times that Tidus has teased and pranked me, I deserve the chance to tease and prank him for once,"

"Yeah I know what ya mean," Balthier said, "I mean that's one of the two reasons that I actually showed up at the festival today,"

"Oh! What was the second reason?" Selphie asked, looking curious.

"Nah I can't tell you, it's too embarrassing," Balthier answered, looking away sheepishly.

"Ah c'mon Balthier! Tell me please," Selphie said pleadingly, "I bet it's not embarrassing. Come on, tell me! Please with a sugar-frosted chocolate cherry on top!"

"Ha! Alright I'll tell you," Balthier said with a laugh, "the second reason I came was..." Balthier lowered his face to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. "...because I was really looking forward to being your date to the festival Selphie," Balthier said softly.

Balthier looked Selphie directly in the face now. "...Y'know Selphie...i know this is all supposed to be one big prank to get back at Tidus but...between the Ferris Wheel and the Juggernaut I have to admit...for a moment I sorta forgot that it was all a prank and I actually...was having fun spending time with...you, y'know being your date and all," Balthier said, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. "You probably think that's weird, don't you?" Balthier added embarrassedly.

"No not at all. To be honest, I think it's sweet," Selphie said. She placed her hand ontop of Balthier's which was resting absently against the seat of the bench and looked at him with a soft smile.

"With all that's happened so far...I kinda forgot that it was all a prank too and I am having fun with you Balthier, a lot of fun," Selphie said grinning perkily.

Balthier returned the smile, his eyes softening as he placed his other hand over Selphie's. "That's great to here," he said.

Selphie flushed at Balthier, turning away from him to gaze down at their intermingled hands.

For a brief moment, the two sat in silence until Balthier noticed a young man coming their way. He was wearing a white uniform consisting of a white blouse and a pair of white trousers with a pair of matching sneakers and a hat and was pushing a tiny cart which he was using to sell caramel apples.

Balthier licked his lips, gazing hungrily at the clan of fresh apples perched upon wooden sticks in preparation to be plunged into the river of bubbling caramel inside of the silver pot on the boy's cart.

"Oh wow! Caramel apples! I love caramel apples!!" Balthier said. He hopped off the bench. "I'm gonna go get one to eat!" Balthier said, "would you like one too Selphie?"

"Uhm...sure, why not." Selphie replied with a smile.

Nodding, Balthier took out some change from his shirt pocket before heading off in the direction of the apple cart, which was now crowded with groups of other villagers waiting to buy caramel apples on a stick. It had taken Balthier less than four minutes before he came back from the apple cart. However, the red-head only returned with one apple in hand.

"Man I had no idea that so many people loved caramel apples as much I do. The guy only had one left by the time I got a chance to buy one," Balthier said talking his seat back beside Selphie.

"So there's none for me then. That's too bad," Selphie said, sulking sadly.

"Hey don't pout Selph, we could always share the apple," Balthier said, holding the apple up to Selphie for a bite.

"Really? You're gonna share it with me," Selphie said looking at the apple hesitantly.

"Sure why not? It's always nice to share a snack with a friend, right?" Balthier stated, taking a bite from the apple instead when Selphie didn't though he bit from the left side of the apple.

"True but you see...this is all because of Tidus. Whenever there weren't enough snacks like caramel apples for the two of us to share, Tidus would always eat the whole thing and not leave me anything," Selphie said.

"Man that's harsh," Balthier said through a mouthful of caramel.

"Tell me about it," Selphie said.

"Say Selph, can I ask you a personal question?" Balthier asked, taking another bite from the left side of the caramel apple.

"Sure, go ahead," Selphie answered.

"Don't take this the wrong way but...why are you friends with Tidus if he hates you?" Balthier asked.

"Oh Tidus doesn't hate me. He just doesn't get along with me sometimes," Selphie replied, "You see, what Tidus and I have is what my mommy once called a love/hate relationship. One minute we're fighting, the next minute we're friends again. Then we're fighting again and then we're friends again. It's been that way since the day we first met,"

"You and Tidus didn't meet on the first day of school?" Balthier asked, looking surprised.

"Nope. Tidus and I met before that, at the playground in the park," Selphie replied, "Tidus's mommy and my mommy were best friends since they were little, so they thought that it'd be cute if Tidus and I became best friends too so they decided to let us play together in the playground sandbox but...that didn't exactly work out well,"

"Why? What happened?" Balthier asked.

"It didn't work out because the first time we met, Tidus pulled my nose and threw sand in my face," Selphie said, "of course I started to cry and then Tidus laughed at me so that made me mad and I peed on him. That's when we fought for the first time,"

"...Luckily that was around the same time the two of us met Wakka who was there with his mommy at the same playground," Selphie continued, "I tell ya if Wakka wasn't there to pull me and Tidus apart, we would still be fighting over the same thing to this day...which is ironic because we still fight now only about different things,"

"...Hold on. Let me get this straight. _You_ **peed **on _Tidus_!" Balthier said, holding back a laugh.

"WHAT? The guy pulled my nose and threw sand in my face. I had to get him back with something!" Selphie said.

Balthier snorted, laughing softly as he bit off the left side of the apple, leaving the right side reserved for Selphie. "...I dunno Balthier...I know Tidus and I are supposed to be friends, or in Tidus's words, acquaintances," Selphie said, "but..."

"...But?" Balthier said looking at Selphie.

"...Sometimes I feel he doesn't like me. That he thinks I'm a pest or something," Selphie said sadly.

"That's not true Selphie," Balthier said, "take it from me, you are definitely NOT a pest,"

"Really?"

"Of course!" Balthier said placing his hand on Selphie's shoulder with a reassuring smile on his face, "take it from a guy who spent the whole day with you. Selphie you are the sweetest, funniest and cutest baby in the entire world. Tidus would have to be a fool to not like you and even if he didn't, at least...I like you,"

Selphie widened her eyes at Balthier's words and she looked at him in surprise as he took another bite of his side of the caramel apple, holding the rest out to Selphie when he was finished.

"...Wow...that was...the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me," Selphie stated. She then smiled at Balthier sweetly, taking the leftover half of the caramel apple from him.

"Thank you Balthier," Selphie said gratefully as she at last took a bite from her share of the apple.

"No problem," Balthier said with a toothy grin.

Selphie grinned back at Balthier after removing her mouth from over the caramel apple. There were now traces of caramel lined up around her mouth and noticing this, Balthier laughed.

"Ha! Look Selphie, you got caramel all over your mouth,"

"Huh?" Selphie touched her mouth, feeling the stinky caramel covering her lips. The brunette blushed. "Oh, oops," Selphie murmured.

"Here, use this," Balthier said, handing Selphie a small white handkerchief. Taking the handkerchief, Selphie passed it over her mouth.

"All gone now?" Selphie asked pointing at her mouth.

"Nope, there's still some on your lip," Balthier pointed out.

"What? Where?" Selphie asked, placing her finger to her lip and feeling around the surface for any signs of caramel stickiness. "Here?"

"No silly, right here," Balthier said. Placing his index finger underneath her chin, Balthier titled Selphie's face up so that she looked up into his face as he placed his finger over her lower lip. "...See! I told you there was caramel on your lip," Balthier said. He held up his finger where there was a tiny spot of brown on the tip of his skin.

Selphie did not answer. She was too preoccupied gazing into Balthier's face.

She had not been expecting for Balthier to take hold of her face in such a way and just sat staring at him, his fingers pressing delicately against her soft skin. In a way, Selphie liked it this way.

"...Selphie...Is everything okay? Your face is all red," Balthier said, prodding Selphie's cheek with the finger of his free hand.

"...Uhm...I--I'm sorry Balthier...it's just that I never saw your face so up close before," Selphie said bashfully, trying her hardest to prevent her face from turning redder.

"...Hmn?" Balthier pushed his face closer to Selphie's, making the blush on her face deepen despite herself. "Well Whaddaya know Selphie, your face looks different up close like this," Balthier laughed.

"Huh? H--How different?" Selphie asked.

"For a fact, you're a lot cuter up close," Balthier said with charming smile. Selphie felt her heart give a giant jolt and her insides did summersaults as she stared at Balthier, completely flush in the face. "R--Really?!" Selphie squeaked.

"Really," Balthier replied, placing his other hand over her flushed cheek.

Selphie shuddered against his soft touch. Balthier locked eyes with Selphie and for what seemed like hours, the two sat ogling each other.

Either refused to break contact, too caught up and ensnared in each other's eyes to sever the trance. However all was changed when the two decided to move again.

As if a strange force was pulling them together like a magnet, the gap between Selphie and Balthier closed up and the two leaned forward.

--

"Stupid Balthier! Thinks he's so cool just because he won Selphish that dumb monkey--Ow!!" Tidus grumbled furiously only to flinch and cover his neck as Yuna had just clouted him behind the head.

Following the Juggernaut, the two tots had decided to take a short break from wandering the amusement park and were contentedly seated at a table at the front of a food stall.

The food stall vended beverages such as soda pops and snow cones in addition to a side order of the customer's choice, whether it be cheesy fries or the occasional buttered popcorn. Yuna had done the honors of paying for snacks for the two.

Tidus had only ordered a _Blueberry-grape_ snow cone (the delicious brew of blueberries combined with the juicy tang of grapes).

Yuna had ordered the same type of snow cone (wanting to match her date) with a side order of buttered popcorn.

The two had been patiently awaiting the arrival of their ordered snacks when Tidus made the bias remark about Rainbow Love Monkeys, much to Yuna's disliking.

"Rainbow Love Monkeys are not dumb!" Yuna stated proudly.

"Whatever!" Tidus snorted, rolling his eyes at his said 'date', "Did you get me my snow cone?"

"Here you go," Yuna replied, handing Tidus the Styrofoam cup containing his Blueberry-grape snow cone while she took her snow cone and tray of popcorn,

"Thanks," Tidus said, appreciatively accepting his snow cone from Yuna.

With an exasperated sigh and an angry puff, Tidus proceeded to drink his snow-cone, embedding a straw in the shaved ice as he slurped up the juices from the inside.

All the while Tidus was seemingly enjoying his snack, Yuna was peering at him squarely and did not fail to notice how foul his mood had become since the incident at the Juggernaut Ring and Bell.

In the most innocent of tones, Yuna questioned Tidus. "Are you still upset about Balthier beating you?" she said.

"No!! I'm perfectly fine with Balthier winning the Juggernaut and the prize," Tidus grunted shortly. 'Though I hope he trips and falls and ends up choking on it, hah!' the blonde added mentally, with a malicious smirk across his face.

"Aww Tidus, don't worry. There will always be other times and other games that you can win at the festival," Yuna said reassuringly, patting Tidus on his head, "come on let's just sit and enjoy our snacks. Remember we still got time for the petting zoo before we meet the others at the ramen shop. It isn't sunset yet,"

"Fine. Fine," Tidus burred, "but don't you think it's weird Yuna?"

"What's weird?" Yuna asked as she popped popcorn in her mouth.

"Balthier and Selphie," Tidus answered, "I mean those two barely ever played together except when it's Blitzball, don't you think it weird that they're suddenly so _chummy_,"

"Well...to me everyone in our class seems to get along well with each other," said Yuna, "even the bullies seem to have soft sides because I just saw Ashe and she looks like she's having fun with Mitchell. So no it's not weird that Balthier asked Selphie to the festival. As a matter of fact, I think it's cute,"

"Well I think it's weird," Tidus said with another slurp of his snow cone. Yuna looked at Tidus weirdly.

"Hmm...Tidus, can I ask you a question?" Yuna asked.

"What is it?" asked Tidus.

"Am I the one you _really _wanted to ask to be your date to the Paopu Festival?" Yuna inquired.

"Huh? Of course you were my first choice!" Tidus bellowed. "Not that I think about you all the time cause I don't," Tidus added laughing diffidently.

"Alright," Yuna said, "can I ask you another question?"

"What is it this time?" Tidus droned.

"Do you like Selphie?" Yuna asked.

"Duh! Of course I like Selphie. She _is_ one of my best friends after all," Tidus stated, "Even though she does get on my nerves sometimes,"

"That's not what I meant Tidus," Yuna said, "What I meant was do you like Selphie...as in _really like_ here, y'know like-like,"

Tidus, who was in the middle of drinking another shot of juice from his snow cone while chewing absently on a piece of blue ice, when he suddenly gagged and sprayed it down the front of his kimono.

"WHAT!! Are you nuts?! No--No way! I don't feel that way about Selphie! NEVER!! She's just my friend," Tidus said, fanning his hands infront of him defensively.

"So then why do you get all mad whenever we see Selphie together with Balthier?" Yuna questioned indignantly, "in fact that's all we've talked about ever since we sat down here! Selphie and Balthier this! Selphie and Balthier that! That's all! Not to mention that everywhere they went, you made us go there too! You barely even listened to a word I said all day Tidus. That really hurts me," Yuna paused for a second to wipe a single tear from her eyes, sniffing dejectedly. "All you could think about is Selphie," the brunette finished with a pout.

Tidus sat dumbfounded. "W--Wh--WHAT! No way!" Tidus mumbled, "That's not--"

"Don't deny it Tidus!" Yuna interrupted huffily, "I'm not stupid! I saw the way you were looking at Selphie. There is something going on between the two of you and that's why you get jealous every time you see her with Balthier!"

"WHAT!! Yuna you've got it ALL wrong!!" Tidus yelled shaking his head vigorously, "I'm not jealous of Balthier being with Selphie! I'm fine with it, really! Besides...i don't even like Selphie,"

"Didn't you just say that you did?" Yuna said suspiciously.

"WHAT?" Tidus deadpanned.

"You just told me that you liked Selphie," Yuna said.

"What? When?" Tidus asked.

"Just now! Unless you were _lying_," Yuna huffed crossly.

"URGH! What do you want from me woman!" Tidus exclaimed, tugging on his hair in frustration.

"The truth Tidus! The truth!" Yuna replied touchily, "Do you like me or Selphie? Did you want to be with me or Selphie? Just answer me that,"

"Uh...that's too many questions," Tidus implied.

"Tidus! Just answer me..." Yuna said crossly, her cheeks turning red in anger.

"Uh..."

Tidus fell speechless. He did not know what to say...or at least he was not sure of what to say. Certainly there was the part of him that felt assertively _envious _whenever Balthier was with Selphie...the part that groveled in fury whenever Balthier laid the slightest hand on Selphie...the part that loathed Balthier whenever he pulled Selphie closer to him without her discontent...the part that most importantly of all...wanted Selphie all to himself...the part that wanted it to be him that was spending time together with Selphie...the part that wanted to hug her...to hold her in his arms...the part of him that wanted to see her adorable face smiling back at him with the smile that he loved so much...But even so...Tidus wasn't jealous...was he? He didn't care about Selphie _that_ way...did he? She was just a friend to him...was she?

...Now Tidus REALLY did not know what to tell Yuna...He was, after all, confused!

...But Yuna was waiting for him to reply, arms crossed and sucking her teeth in impatience as she waited for him to give her the answers to the questions she had asked...Not wanting to keep Yuna waiting for him any longer...Tidus just said the first thing that came to his mind.

"...Uh...I need to pee," Tidus declared.

"What?"

"I need to pee," Tidus repeated, "yeah that snow cone really did a number on my winkie bag. So if you'll excuse me. I'm off to the outdoor potty,"

"I see," Yuna said, raising a brow at Tidus, "Okay, I'll come with you,"

"WHAT? Oh no, you don't have to come along Yuna, it's fine," Tidus said, hopping off his chair.

"No I _insist_ on coming along," Yuna said, jumping off her seat to stand beside Tidus, "that way you could answer my question on our way to the outdoor potty,"

"Oh...great," Tidus said, his head drooping as he walked off with Yuna trailing at his heels.

"So Tidy, are you prepared to answer me now?" Yuna asked, "Who did you really want to ask to the festival? Me or Selphie? Do you like her or me?"

"Yuna, it's not like..." Before he could have ended his sentence, Tidus gasped and stopped, causing Yuna to bump into him.

"Ouch! What is it Tidus?" Yuna asked.

Tidus did not answer. He was too busy staring awkwardly at something infront of him. Yuna stared at Tidus strangely before she looked past him to see exactly what he was looking at, and that's when Yuna realized why Tidus stopped.

Before the two children were Selphie and Balthier. Both were seated together on one bench with the giant-sized Rainbow Love Monkey left astray on the other side of the seat.

However that was not why Tidus became shocked. The thing that shocked Tidus was the fact that Selphie and Balthier were both sitting _lip to lip_ in a deep **kiss** that practically had them glued to each other's faces.

Tidus could not believe his eyes. Neither did Yuna, who rubbed her eyes to see if they were playing tricks on her.

"Se--Se--Se--Selphie!!" Tidus stuttered.

"TIDUS!!"

At the sound of Tidus's voice, Balthier and Selphie immediately broke apart, sitting three centimeters away from each other with their lips pursed and their hands on their laps.

Tidus opened his mouth to say something but no words came from his mouth. In the end, it was Yuna who spoke first.

"Uhm...what were you two doing?" Yuna asked dumbly.

"Were you guys just KISSING?!" Tidus shouted, finally finding his voice.

"No!" Balthier answered quickly, cheeks reddening, "...Selphie just had a little bit of caramel on her face so I cleared it off for her,"

"...with your LIPS?!" Tidus exclaimed. Balthier winced at Tidus's tone and didn't say another word after that, fingering the surface of the bench idly.

"Listen Tidy, this is NOT what it looks like," Selphie said.

"I'm not an idiot Selphie. You too were...were...KISSING?!" Tidus choked.

"Okay, it _is_ what it looks like," Selphie said, giggling awkwardly.

"Why Selphie? Why would you...DO _that_ with Balthier?" Tidus said.

"I think the better question is why you would _care_," Balthier stated.

"Yes Tidus, what's wrong if I kissed Balthier?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah why?" Yuna inquired, prodding Tidus on the shoulder.

"N-Nothing's wrong," Tidus replied falsely "I just want to know _why_,"

"Simple Tidus, to PRANK YOU!!" Balthier said.

"What?"

"That's right. GOTCHA Tidus! You've just been punk'd courtesy of myself and Selphie," Balthier said.

"Huh?" Tidus looked at Balthier completely staggered, "You mean to tell me that all that _lovey dovey_ business between you two was just a silly **prank**?"

"Yup! Pretty much," Balthier replied.

Tidus was still shocked. "But...But why? Why me?"

"Duh! To get back at you for all the times you pranked us," Selphie replied obviously.

"You really are what my grandpa would call a dirty rotten git for all the times you pulled the jokes on us Tidus," Balthier said.

"So...everything that you guys did...was a prank, right?" Tidus asked.

"Yup," replied Selphie and Balthier, nodding their heads.

"Even the _kiss_? Was that a part of the prank too," Tidus asked.

"Well I wouldn't really call _that_ part of the prank. That's just something that happened out of the blue," Balthier said, "and frankly I kinda liked it," he added, smiling at Selphie. Selphie turned rosy at what Balthier said and returned the affectionate smile.

"Yeah I liked it too," she said.

Tidus, on the other hand, was not too thrilled by Balthier's statement. Infact he became, _saddened_ by it. "...I see...so you too _really meant_ to kiss each other" Tidus uttered quietly.

"So Tidus, how does it feel to finally be the brunt of the prank instead of the one doing the pranking, eh?" Balthier said, grinning complacently.

"To be honest Balthier, not so good," Tidus replied, "you too really got me this time...and that kiss! Oh that got me the most! Thanks Balthier,"

"Don't thank me Tidus. Thank Selphie, it was her idea to prank you back," Balthier said honestly.

"I see," Tidus said turning to face Selphie. Selphie smirked at Tidus victoriously but she stopped when noticed the look on Tidus's face. It was a mix of aggression and displeasure and quite frankly, Selphie did not like that look.

Tidus took hold of Selphie's hand and looked her directly in the face.

"Thank you Selphie. I never knew you had it in you to prank me back. It was an awesome joke." Tidus said. He squeezed Selphie's hand causing her to look at him. "I would have kissed you for it but...Balthier's already done that," Tidus said. He released Selphie's hand and in that split moment, Selphie saw through Tidus's **_façade_**and saw the pained expression in his eyes.

A sharp sting of guilt coursed through Selphie's chest and she looked at Tidus...guiltily. "...Tidus," Selphie murmured. Tidus gave Selphie a halfhearted smile before he turned and...suddenly took off running past her, with his face hidden.

"Hey! T--Tidus! Don't run off without me!!" Yuna shouted behind as sprinted after him. When Yuna and Tidus were both out of sight, Balthier pumped a fist in the air, grinning at Selphie triumphantly.

"HA! SCORE 1 for us! We did it Selphie!! We finally got back at Tidus!!" Balthier cheered, slapping Selphie on the back and raising his hand for a high five. But the brunette did not return the gesture as she stood staring at the ground absentmindedly.

"...Yes, we did it alright Balthier," Selphie mumbled.

'..._so then why do I feel so bad_...' She thought miserably.

* * *

"Let's rest a bit Penelope, this teddy-bear of yours weighs more than my Aunt Shirley at Thanksgiving," Sora said. Penelope dipped her head in a low nod, dropping her side of the oversized stuffed teddy-bear as she peered up at Sora. She glanced at Kairi, who was standing beside Sora hugging tightly to her panda toy as she peered out into the skies. Sunset was passing, the atmosphere turning a light blue hue with more small stars appearing amongst the clouds.

"C'mon Sora! We've still got time to catch one more ride before we meet with the others," Kairi said, turning away from the stars to look at Sora. Sora nodded.

"Where do you girls want to go now?" Sora asked.

"Where do you think?" Kairi said, grinning. "Look Sora, there's the Tunnel of Love!" Kairi pointed out. Not too far from two more stalls selling merchandise stood a tall black gate. Beyond the black gate was a river of pink water with a diminutive timber boat with a heart-shaped bell tied to its ends, floating on the surface of the water which led into a huge tunnel in the shape of a heart with lights illuminating its presence. And hovering above the tunnel were the words 'Tunnel of Love' in giant glowing letters. Kairi's face lit up as she witnessed the beauty that was the Tunnel of Love.

"C'mon Sora, there's the Tunnel of Love," Kairi said, "We still have time to ride it so let's go do it now, together,"

Kairi turned to Sora, smiling at the thought of the two of them riding the tunnel together, however she frowned when she saw Sora talking to an ecstatic Penelope, who was tugging at his sleeve. "What is it Penelope?" Sora asked the two and a half-year-old.

Penelope made short hand signs to Sora as she fingered a small area of the carnival grounds. In this small area were seats of plastic where villagers of different ages sat applauding at something playing on a tiny stage in the centre of the district. It was a puppet show being performed by teenage actors from the neighboring high schools. They were performing a reenactment of the History of the Paopu Fruit with puppets to the local audience. Judging from their raucous applause, the audience was gladly enjoying the performance.

"Do you want to go see the puppet show Penelope?" Sora asked looking in the direction of the district. Penelo nodded wildly, making the same hand signs with her fingers and Sora nodded understandably.

"Gotcha! We'll go the puppet show and then we can go meet the guys," Sora said. Penelope grinned broadly and hugged Sora in gratitude.

Kairi, conversely, stared at Sora in surprise. "A puppet show? But Sora, what about us and the Tunnel of Love?" Kairi asked distressfully.

"Sorry Kairi, Penelope wants to see the puppet show," Sora said, "besides we could always come--"

"NO WE CAN'T!" Kairi interrupted indignantly.

Sora jumped at Kairi's sudden change in tone, and stared at her, taken aback. "Is something wrong Kairi?" Sora asked concernedly.

"There _is_ something wrong Sora and it's HER!" Kairi implied pointing a finger at Penelope, "all day, all we've done is what Penelope wants. Penelope wanted to go on the Merry-Go-Round, we went there. Penelope wanted a stuffed animal, you won her one and now Penelope wants to go to a stupid puppet show and you're gonna take her to it. What about me Sora? You haven't listened to a word I said all day,"

"I'm sorry Kairi," Sora said apologetically, "but..." The spiky brunette glanced at Penelope beside him who was staring at both three-year-old tots, totally oblivious to what was going on between them. "...I kind of made a promise to Penelope that I'd show her the time of her life at the Paopu Festival,"

"...A promise to Penelope...a PROMISE to Penelope!!" Kairi growled, nose flaring angrily, "Sora what about the promise you made to ME? You promised me that we'd go on the Tunnel of Love together,"

"Kairi..." Sora started but he stopped when Penelope tugged on his sleeve again. Sora looked at the two-year-old and she gestured at the puppet show. "Hold on Penelope, we'll go to the puppet show in a minute okay," Sora reassured.

"Oh no you won't Sora! Not until I get some answers," Kairi said furiously. Sora looked at Kairi squarely, blue eyes beseeching the angered red-head to drop the topic at hand however Kairi was not standing for that and continued to glare at Sora.

"Sora I want to know," Kairi spoke gravely, "whose promise is more important to you? Mine or Penelope's. Choose now,"

"Kairi, please don't make me--"Sora began again but for the second time, Kairi shot him down before he could finish, fury boiling in the pit of her throat.

"Just chose!" Kairi yelled, "Whose promise are you going to fulfill. Mine or Penelope's?"

"..." Sora said nothing.

"Answer me!" Kairi cried.

"...I'm sorry Kairi but...I promised Penelope that I'd show her a good time at the festival and...I can't break my promise," Sora replied, rubbing his elbows.

"And what happens to me? When you fulfill her promise, what happens to mine? Don't I...mean anything to you Sora?" Kairi whimpered. Her voice was breaking and tears were forming at her eyes as she looking at Sora sorrowfully.

Sora bit his lip. "...Kairi...I...I mean," Sora glimpsed Penelope who was now sucking on her thumb, peering at the two confusedly.

"...I'm sorry," Sora said finally, looking away, "but Penelope's promise comes first, do you understand?"

Sora made a motion to hold Kairi's hand but she swiftly slapped it away. Sora withdrew his hand, staring at Kairi in shock.

"...Yes Sora I understand. You've made your point. If you're gonna fulfill Penelope's promise before mine then...then **she** can be your _date_!!" Kairi wailed, voice finally breaking as she cried bitterly, "I'm leaving!!"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kairi turned and started walking off. However she was stopped by Sora who grabbed her hand.

"Kairi, wait!" Sora said but his eyes widened when Kairi yanked her hand out of his clutches, shoving him away.

"Don't talk to me Sora!!" Kairi screamed, new tears streaking down her cheeks, "This was supposed to be _our_ day together and you've ruined it! You have ruined my first time at the Paopu Festival! I don't ever want to speak to you again!" With that said, Kairi left Sora with Penelope as she sprinted out of sight leaving Sora, who could have only stared forlornly behind her back, unable to find the words to bring her back.

* * *

**Next time on KH: CoM:** What a predicament this has turned out to be?  
...Riku has abandoned Yuffie, too humiliated to let her see him in his current state due to Macadamia Nuts...Selphie, who only wanted to get her revenge on Tidus, now feels guilty for what she and Balthier did to him...And as for Sora. Poor Sora is having his own problems for now he feels horrible for choosing little Penelope's promise over the promise he made to the envious Kairi, who has now left him, envious and upset!  
...Some Valentine's Day this turned out to be. Will the chaos ever settle or will it continue to blossom over the continuation of the Paopu festival?  
Find out next time in **Chapter 17** of **KH: CoM**: (the continuation of and last part of the _Valentine's Day Disaster_).

* * *

**Mistress:** See? I told you that I'd finish this and I did..well, almost. It took me a week to type this part up! After 33 pages of chaos, this part is finally done! Yay!  
Now all I have to do is type up the last part. That's another week in Microsoft Word. XD  
While I type up the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this new chappie. I know you've all been waiting a long while to read the chaos. Lol!  
Anyways until next time. Let me know if you guys liked this new chapter. Please review!

* * *


	23. Daddy, Where Do Babies Come From?

_A Kingdom Hearts: Chest of Memories Filler Chapter_

"**Daddy, Where Do Babies Come From?"**_  
Dedicated to and Inspired by my friend, Sol (PS2games_lady) _

_

* * *

_

New Character Profile:_  
Kumo Renjū (often called "Ren" for short):_

_The father of this filler's protagonist: Sora_. _Is a traveling journalist and spends most of his time on the road; choosing to leave his wife and child due to his reason of not wanting to separate Sora from his friends.__However Ren had returned to Destiny Island for a short period in hopes of spending time with his beloved family in hopes of getting some rest and relaxation, or so he thought.  
Ren, in his son's opinion, is the smartest man on the world and is able to answer any question with a suitable answer on the spot…..or so he thought until he was brought with the ultimate….and most disturbing question of them all!_

* * *

It was another casual Saturday morning on Destiny Island and from within the household of the Kumo (meaning 'Cloud') Family, an inaudible yawn escaped the lips of 31-year-old Renjū (formally called Ren) Kumo; the Father of the Family and homecoming King of the Castle. He had just recently returned to the tranquil waters and calming sands of Destiny Island from one of his traditional trips (the work of a journalist is never done) and was currently lounging on the living-room couch with his feet cocked up comfortably on the wooden foot rest while his tanned hands flipped feverishly through the pages of the newspaper propped over his chest.

His crystal blue eyes skimmed through every article on the page word for word; looking for anything interesting in that day's issue. As he continued flipping through the pages, eyes eventually coming to focus on the colourfully and amusing drawings of the comics section, once in awhile, Ren's gaze would shift in the direction of the two boys playing together on the living room floor.

One of the boys was obviously his son with his ocean blue eyes and spiky chocolate brown hair mimicking his father's.

The son, sporting a red jersey with navy blue and white stripes adorning the ends of the shirt and around the sleeves with a pair of dirt brown khaki shorts, laughed heartily as he played with his toy monster truck.

Then with his fingers grasped tightly around the tiny object, the son grinned mischievously as he playfully crashed his truck into the side of another monster truck which belonged to the other boy who the son was playing with.

The other boy, the son's friend, with his eyes of sky blue and hair of purple-grey, pulled back the hood of the grey hooded jacket he was wearing, revealing an impish grin of his own as he retaliated and connected his truck with the son's; laughing scandalously as he did. Ren cracked a smile as he watched the humorous faces of Sora and Riku from his throne upon the living-room couch as the two toddlers continued bashing their mini-vehicles into each other's. Just as his eyes were returning to reading the small comic printed in the newspaper, Ren was interrupted by a small voice.

"Daddy?" Looking up again, Ren saw that it was his son, Sora.

The toddler stood at the foot of the couch peering at his father pleadingly and with a toothy smile, Ren asked considerately, "What is it buddy?"

"Daddy, Riku and I are hungry," Sora implied while rubbing his grumbling stomach, "can we have some snacks please?"

The grin on Ren's face widened at the inquiry and ruffling his son's spikes, he nodded as he rose from the couch and entered the kitchen on the other side of the room. Moments later, Ren returned with an orange bowl piled to the brim with a mixed assortment of salted pretzels, potato chips and cheese balls. Propping the bowl in the middle of the dinning table in the living-room, Ren motioned for Sora and Riku and the two boys abandoned their playthings as they both skipped over to the table and took their seats in the highchairs (with Ren's help, of course) on opposite sides of the snack bowl. "Thank you very much for the snacks Sora's daddy," Riku said gratefully while filling his mouth with a few salted pretzels.

"You're welcome Riku," Ren said grinning toothily, "Will that be all that you need gentleman?"

"Nope I want one more thing daddy," Sora said raising his hand.

"Oh? What's that?" Ren questioned.

"I want you to join us. Will you daddy, please?" Sora said pleadingly. Ren chuckled. "I'll be glad to," he said, grabbing a handful of potato chips and cheese balls and popping some in his mouth as he took a seat beside Sora who grinned toothily like his father. However, it was during his third helping of chips and balls when Ren felt a tug on his shirt. Turning to the side, Ren realized that it was Sora who was tugging on the ends of his shirt sleeve, looking at him curiously with the edge of his mouth soiled with grease from the potato chips.

"What is it Sora?" Ren inquired his son.

"Daddy, is it okay if Riku and I ask you a question?" Sora asked.

"Certainly buddy," Ren said, grinning, "now what's the question?"

"Well……." Sora glanced at Riku who nodded. "Riku and I were wondering if you could tell us where babies came from," Sora questioned innocently.

Ren, who was casually popping another cheese ball in his mouth, suddenly gagged and almost choked as he looked at his son incredulously. "WHAT?! W-----Why would _little boys_ like you want to know about something like _that_?" Ren implied.

"Well……" This time it was Riku's turn to speak. "It all happened last week when we were at Tidus' house and saw two spiders on the wall," Riku explained, "It was kind of cool but at the same time kind of weird. The two spiders were stuck together and they wouldn't move no matter how many times we poked them with a stick,"

"Tidus' big brother, Cloud said that the two spiders were probably _making babies_ together but when we asked him _how_, he just laughed in our faces and told us to _ask our parents_,"

Ren gawked at Riku with a deadpanned expression. '…._Damn that Cloud boy_…..' he secretly thought.

"….I already asked _my_ mommy and daddy about where babies come from but when I did the both of them turned _really __**red **_and didn't tell me anything," Riku went on, "I even asked my big brothers and all _three_ of them had the same reaction as mom and dad and I still got nothing,"

"So now we've come to ask you, daddy," Sora said.

"Uhm…..I don't know Sora. What about your mother? Shouldn't you tackle her with this question? She is way better at explaining things like this than me," Ren suggested.

"We already asked Sora's mommy where babies came from," Riku said.

"…And she said to ask _you_," Sora finished.

Ren's head dropped. '….._Typical Kairei_…..' he thought. (*Kairei is the name of Sora's mother)

"Please daddy, you're our last hope of finding out the truth. Please tell us where babies come from, please, please, PLEEEASE with cherries and marshmallows on top," Sora begged, staring down his father with sparkling puppy dog eyes. Ren's face twisted uneasily at the overly-pathetic yet _insanely adorable_ look on his son's face and he inwardly sighed. '……_How could I resist the cute face of my own cute son?_' Ren thought in defeat.

"Alright boys, I'll tell you where babies come from," Ren said finally, "however what I'm about to say is strictly confidential and must not be repeated to anyone else, you understand?"

"Yes!" said Sora and Riku in unison as they both leaned forward to listen what Ren was going to say.

"Well boys…….if you really want to know the _truth_, babies come from the union between men and women," Ren said, "y'see when a man and a women are madly in love with each other and…….are of particular age-----"

"How old?" Riku interrupted inquisitively.

"Older than you," Ren replied, "like as old as me,"

"Then that's _really _old! Like _ancient_ years old!" Sora exclaimed. Riku agreed.

"Mind you boys, I'm only thirty-one years old and even though, I'm a father, I'm a very _young _father!" Ren protested. '….._Although in the minds of two __**four **__year-old boys, __**thirty-one**__ is pretty ancient……_' Ren thought sadly, tears streaming animatedly from his eyes, '………_but I digress_,'

"…As I was saying," Ren continued, "When a man and a woman love each other dearly and are _old _enough, they get married and become husband and wife. And….if a time comes when both the husband and the wife agree that they _both_ want children……then they begin the……_baby-making process_!"

"Oooh! Oooh! What's the _baby-making process_?" Sora questioned, waving his hand frantically in the air.

"The baby-making process is actually kind of complicated to explain Sora however I'll explain it in an _easy_ way for you boys to understand," Ren said. '….._And when I say easy, I mean __**simple and clean**__ and not __**too graphic**__ to get me in trouble with the mother and the other parents……_' Ren added mentally. Reaching into the snack bowl (which was nearly empty from the constant snacking), Ren fished out a pretzel stick which he snapped in two and held up for Sora and Riku to see. "Y'see boys, men and women are like this broken pretzel stick, two completely different beings. However when it's time for them to make a baby together, during the baby-making process, the man and the woman who are also the potential mommy and daddy come together," Ren explained as he connected the two pieces of pretzel for emphasis holding it out to Riku and Sora, "Do you understand what I'm saying so far?"

"Ooh I get it. That's exactly how the two spiders were when we were at Tidus'. So when they were stuck together, they were going through the baby-making process," Riku said understandably.

"Right you are Riku," Ren said. Sora, on the other, scratched his head staring at the two pretzel sticks in confusion.

"Daddy I still don't understand," Sora said honestly, "I mean I get that the two spiders were going through the baby-making process but…what exactly happens during the baby-making process, y'know when the mommy and daddy are together trying to make the baby?"

"Well….y'see Sora, inside every women is a garden of beautiful flowers and inside every man is a bee hive," Ren answered. "Although some men's hives are _larger_ than others. Women prefer men with _bigger_ hives so you may find that the men with the _smaller_ hives may become jealous of the men with _bigger_ hives," Ren added, grinning proudly as he glanced down at the punctured area between his legs.

However when he noticed that both Riku and Sora were staring at him _awkwardly_, Ren chuckled lightly and waved his hands in front of his defensively. "…..But enough of that, you boys won't understand this now but you will when you've reached your teenaged years and can _compare_ between each other," Ren added dismissively.

"Anyways, as I was saying, all men have hives and all women have gardens," Ren said, "and during the _baby-making_ process when the man and the woman are connected, the man releases a few bees from his hive……and…..those bees then go into one of the flowers in the woman's garden,"

"What happens while the bees are in the flower? Wouldn't all of them in there at once cause the flower to _explode_?" Riku asked.

"Nope. The flower is perfectly big enough for all the bees to fit," Ren answered quickly, "and while the bees are inside of the flower, they sprinkle a _magical _pollen dust onto the seeds inside the flower,"

"Seeds?" Sora repeated

"Yes, seeds. The Seeds of Birth…..the Seeds of Birth that's inside every woman," Ren said, "and when the bees have sprinkled the Seeds of Birth with their magical dust, that's when the baby-making process ends and the bees leave the flower. At the same time, the mommy and daddy also _disconnect_ and return to being separated beings."

"But…..what happens next?" Sora asked.

"What do the mommy and daddy do after the baby-making process?" Riku inquired.

"Well boys, they wait," Ren said, "because after the _baby-making_ process comes the _birthing_ process where the mommy starts to have the baby and after nine months of love and nurturing from both the _mommy_ and the _daddy_, the flower inside the mommy will bloom and…..a baby is born,"

"Wow! That's sounds cool!" Sora jeered; his blue eyes gleaming with rekindled excitement, "I can't wait to have a baby! Daddy, can I have a baby, please?"

"Whoooooa! Slow down, tiger. Remember, you're still a baby yourself so you'll have to _wait_ until you're old enough and fall in love with the right girl until you could have babies of your own," Ren advised.

"~Heh! I know. I'll have to wait until I'm old enough to have a baby. Y'know _ancient years old_ like you daddy," Sora perked.

"……Uh…yeah right," Ren said laughing nervously.

"Well thank you daddy. Thanks to you, Riku and I now know the truth about where babies really come from," Sora said, "I can't wait to tell everyone else about the truth but only Kairi, Wakka, Selphie and Tidus because they're our friends and they won't tell anyone else,"

"Oh well…that's fine," Ren said, placing his hands inside of the snack bowl only to recognize that it was now empty (Riku had ate the last of the snacks). "Hey you boys want some more snacks?" Ren asked.

"No thanks daddy. After eating all those snacks, I have to go poopy now," Sora said.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Ren offered.

"Nope. I'm fine. I have to practice being a _big boy_ now so that one day I could be a great daddy like you," Sora said grinning up at his father, "and that means using the potty by myself,"

Ren chuckled and returned the smile to his son. "Alright, if you insist," he said, watching as Sora climbed off the chair and went running off to the bathroom.

While Sora wasn't in the room, Ren turned to Riku.

"What about you Riku? Would you like some more snacks?" Ren offered.

"Sure. I'll take some more pretzels if you don't mind," Riku answered.

"Alright. I'll be back in a sec," Ren said. As he was about to go into the kitchen, he was stopped by Riku. "Wait….before you go, can I ask you another question Sora's daddy? It's about the baby-making process?" Riku said.

"What about it? You didn't understand?" Ren asked.

"Oh I understood what you said," Riku answered honestly, "I just want know…you said that when a man and a woman are _joined together_ like the two pretzel sticks, they're going through the _baby-making_ process, right?"

"Yup. That's what I said," Ren replied.

"Oh," Riku said, "so I guess………….._Sora and Kairi_ were going through the _baby-making process_ too just like the two spiders,"

"Yes, I guess if you put it that-------WAIT! WHAT!!!! _Who _were having _WHAT_?!!!!!" Ren exclaimed, turning to gawk at Riku in shock.

"Sora and Kairi," Riku answered, "when we were at Selphie's house yesterday, all of us saw them doing _it_,"

"WHAT!!! You _saw_ them doing _it_!" Ren shrieked.

"Yeah. _Sora and Kairi_ were doing _it_ right _in front_ of us on the front lawn _outside_ Selphie's house," Riku said, "and they were _joined together_ for the baby-making process just like you said,"

Ren's jaw hit the floor. '….._This can't be happening………This isn't true?! My own cute son……and innocent little Kairi doing……__**that**__……..so __**young**__………in __**public**__……__**in front**__ of their friends!!!!!!_' Ren said tugging on his hair in frustration.

"Riku! If you saw _Sora and Kairi_ doing _it _then why didn't you _stop _them!!!?" Ren shrieked.

"Well I tried. I turned the hose on them but they didn't stop," Riku said, "Selphie then told me it's best if I didn't get in their way since they do it all the time,"

"WHAT!!!??!!" Ren shouted. '……….._Oh…….my………lord_!'

"I'm back from the potty!" Sora announced, grinning broadly as he reentered the room, "what did I miss?"

"Sora!!! You have a lot of explaining to do," Ren exclaimed as he grabbed Sora by the shoulder staring his son down hysterically, "What is this I'm hearing about you and Kairi? I know I'm not around as often but don't go _juvenile _now! Is that why you wanted to know about _babies_? Because you and Kairi were already doing the……._thingy_….trying to have babies!!! Son, please tell me, it isn't so?!!"

"HUH? What are talking about daddy? What _thingy_?" Sora asked, titling his head at his father in confusion.

Riku also deadpanned at Ren. "EH?? Sora and Kairi……the thingy? Wait Sora's daddy, I think there's been a _misunderstanding_----"Riku said but before he could finish the sentence, he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it!" Sora hailed, brushing past his still _mentally shocked_ father and skipping over to the front door. As he opened the door, Sora was greeted by Selphie who stood on the front step with a smile on her face.

"Hey Selphie, what brings you here?" Sora greeted the curly-haired brunette.

"Sora, guess what I just found out," Selphie said excitedly.

"What?" Sora asked.

"_Kairi_'s gonna have babies! She's _pregnant_" Selphie squealed delightedly.

"WHAT!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!" came the flabbergasted voice of Ren as he peered down at Selphie from behind Sora. His jaw had fully busted through the concrete and was slowing making its way to China.

"Who's pregnant Selphie?" Riku asked, joining Ren to stand behind Sora.

"_Kairi_ is," Selphie said hardly able to contain her enthusiasm, "and guess who the _daddy _is?"

"Who?!" Ren questioned anxiously, "Please don't tell me it's----"

"_Sora_, of course!" Selphie announced cheerfully.

* * *

………_20 minutes later…….._

"Hey guys, what are you doing out here?" Kairi asked. She alongwith Wakka and Tidus had arrived at Sora's house where they found him sitting outside on the front step with Riku and Selphie.

"Hi guys. We're not allowed to go inside the house while the _doctors_ work," Riku explained

"The _doctors_?" Wakka repeated confusedly.

"Sora, why is there an _ambulance truck_ outside your house?" Tidus asked eying the familiar white truck with the Red Cross printed on the side which was parked outside Sora's driveway.

"Oh they came for my _daddy_," Sora replied, "I think he had a _heart attack_,"

"WHAT? _How_?" Kairi asked.

"We don't know, he just suddenly fainted after I told him that _Kairi and Sora_ were gonna have babies," Selphie explained.

"~Ohhhh! Wait, you _did _tell him that _**that**__ Kairi and Sora_ are actually Selphie's neighbor's _dogs_, right?" Kairi said.

"We were gonna but before we could Sora's daddy had already gone _gaga_," Riku said. As he spoke, two men came from the house carrying Ren fully strapped down tightly by the arms to his stretcher like a straightjacket. Though he was heavily _sedated_, he was still slightly conscious and was muttering the words '_baby-baby daddy'_, '_mommy at four'_. '_abstinence_' and '_30-year-old __**grandfather**_….' over and over again.

"Poor Sora's dad, if only he could have know the _truth_," Riku sighed.

"AHHH let him go. Grown-ups are so weird. It's like they never heard of _two doggies_ having _puppies_ before," Tidus snorted.

"~Bye daddy! Don't forget to write me from the hospital," Sora yelled, waving behind the stretcher carrying his heavily drugged father.

* * *

…………._And so Ren remained sedated and received intensive care until he was allowed to return home three days later however when he did, he __**immediately **__was sent right back to the hospital following yet another false heart attack. …….Sora had proudly announced to him that he was getting one of the '__**babies**__' to keep……._

* * *

Updates from Mistress:

_-Yes people, I'm __alive__. Remember that __very important exams__, I had to take? __CXC__? Well I __passed__ all eight of my subjects with good grades and now I've gotten back in my old school to further my studies for CAPE. So wish me luck?_

_-A __thousand apologies__ for not updating in a __long while__, __**again**__! I have __not abandoned__ this story. It's just I have been __very busy__ and __too preoccupied__ these past few months to focus on his story (especially when I'm being constantly told to __study__ and blah since its Form VI and a whole new ball game and whatnot). So yes, don't expect me to update very often but I __will__ update (when I __can__) but it's totally up to you guys if you still like this story. If so, then that's awesome, if not then my loss. But I really need you guys to give me your support because I'm really trying my hardest to work with this story (especially if I get hit by writer's block and such). This is the __first__ and __only__ fanfiction I've submitted that has __100+ reviews__. To me, I'm very proud of myself and this story and I really want to continue it but it's up to you dudes if you still want me to continue (or not). It's up to you. _

_-Like I said, I __am__ and I __will__ update this story but only when I __can__. And when I do update it mainly will be with __fillers__. I'm having a little trouble finishing __'The Valentine's Day Disaster'__ even though it is the fourth and last part. I'm actually thinking of putting the fourth part __on hold__ until __Valentine's Day__ (since it's a Valentine's Day-themed chapter) and just __continue __with the other chapters that are to come but I don't want to upset you all (especially Kyle since was his suggestion) so please don't be too mad._

_-Totally off the topic, I have become a full-pledged __Vampire Knight__ fan and __ZeroXYuki shipper__ (for those of you who love the anime and this pairing)_

_-Lastly, please don't be __too mad__ at me. I hope you enjoyed this filler chapter and I hope I still have __fans__ of this story so until my next update, ciao!_

_

* * *

  
_


	24. The Valentine's Day Disaster Finale

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"_The Valentine's Day Disaster (Finale)"_

"Man, this Paopu Festival has been the _best_ festival I have ever been to in my entire life." Wakka said, grinning toothily as he slurped two long strands of ramen noodles into his mouth.

"Wakka, this has been the _only_ Paopu Festival you've been to in your entire life." Fran implied.

"You have a point," Wakka said, "but it's still super special awesome!"

Fran merely shrugged as she returned to devouring the remains of her bowl of freshly boiled ramen. Both she and Wakka were seated at the neighbouring ramen parlour inside of the Paopu Festival. Accompanying them were Balthier, Selphie, Yuffie, Sora and Penelope. The only four who had not returned to the rendezvous point were Tidus, Yuna, Kairi and Riku. Yuffie sat quietly, her right hand propped idly underneath her chin while her dark eyes stared absentmindedly into space. All the while, her left hand was playing with her twin pair of Chinese-style wooden chopsticks as she swished them through the abandoned bowl of ramen that had been propped before her by the elderly cook.

No matter how hard Yuffie tried, she could not bring herself to eat her purchased food for every time she peered down at the swirling concoction of boiled noodles brewed along with several chopped vegetables and various other ingredients, she was haunted by the disgruntled face of Riku, which reflected in the mixture, and the remembrance of the little boy and the thought of how he had strangely taken off and left her without an explanation would sadden her. Yuffie fished out a chopped piece of stewed pork which she had caught delicately within the claws of her chopsticks however instead of savouring the sweetened meet, the girl merely sighed disappointedly as she returned the beef to the depths of her soup, still not in the mood to eat. She was not the only one.

Beside Yuffie, Balthier and Selphie were dealing with their own issues. As he slowly consumed his own bowl of ramen, once in awhile Balthier would find himself looking up from his food to glance at Selphie. Since the moment the two had rejoined with her friends, she has neither spoken a single word to him nor has she even bought herself something to eat. Though Balthier had willingly offered to buy her a bowl of ramen with his own munny, the little girl still declined his generosity and although he would not openly admit it to her, Selphie's refusal to eat was beginning to worry him.

"Uhm…say Selphie, would you like some of _my_ ramen noodles? I'll gladly share it with you if you like," Balthier proposed courteously as he nudged his bowl to Selphie in another bold attempt to get her to eat, "come on, it'll make you feel better, I promise. Come on."

Nevertheless, he was shot down yet again as Selphie shook her head at the proffer. "No thanks Balthier. I'm not that hungry." She replied dejectedly.

"Oh…okay. More for me then." Balthier murmured miserably as he returned to eating his ramen in silence. Next to him, Selphie mentally grimaced at herself. She felt really bad for giving Balthier the brush off like that, especially when he was being such a kind gentlemen, but if only he knew of the huge amount of guilt she was feeling for what they had done previously.

'…_What have I done? All I wanted was to get even with Tidus for all the times that he teased me. I never wanted to hurt his feelings. I'll never forget the look on Tidus' face. He looked so _**sad**_. I've never once hurt someone's feelings and yet…look at what I did to Tidus. I won't be surprised if he never speaks to me again_…' Selphie thought sadly.

Groaning, the girl rested her head on the table and heaved a despondent sigh while at the same time, Balthier sighed himself at the sight of her saddened state. Meanwhile on the opposite side of the table, sitting close to Fran, was Sora.

He was joined by little Penelope who was busily finishing off her own snack.

Unlike everyone else at her table who were presently eating, she was the only one not eating ramen noodles and instead sat with a smile of satisfaction as the two-year-old chewed on her hotdog, topped with tiny chips of onions and smothered in mountains of zesty ketchup and garlic sauce, courtesy of Sora himself.

Similar to Selphie, Sora had not ordered any ramen for himself for he was too distracted with fussing over how he was going to apologize to Kairi to even consider eating. Around the table, there was total silence, the only noise audible were the sounds of continuous slurping and chomping from those actually eating with the occasional belch from Wakka. It was Fran herself who acknowledged this eerie quietness amongst her and her friends and she immediately alerted Wakka about her realization, nudging him in the shoulder.

"Hey Wakka, do you _hear_ something?" Fran inquired the carrot-haired infant.

"Don't worry, if you heard something that was just me. I kinda farted a little just now but don't worry it doesn't smell as bad as regular fart." Wakka answered nonchalantly, fanning at his behind to prove his point.

"First off, Wakka that is so _gross_ and second, I wasn't talking about that you dork," Fran said, "I was actually talking about your friends. All I hear is **silence** except for you and me talking. I mean, none of them has said a word since we got back, not to mention that Kairi, Riku, Tidus and Yuna aren't here."

"You're right, that is weird," Wakka said in a low whisper, "and Selphie hasn't bragged about anything either. That is even weirder than I thought since she has the biggest mouth at this table."

Fran nodded in agreement as she turned her focus on the other five children at the table. "Hey you guys, what's wrong? Why so glum?" Fran inquired curiously. At first, no one answered. In fact, no one even listened to Fran, too preoccupied with their own internal battles.

"C'mon, someone better start talking or else I'll fart again and believe me, you wouldn't want that." Wakka spoke up haughtily with a threatening glance at his buttocks.

This time, the others looked up from their heads on the table or in their bowls and it was Yuffie who was the first to respond. "Well…I don't know another Sora, Balthier and Selphie but I'm upset about Riku," she said, "one of the bullies from our class played a horrible prank on him and now he's gone and I don't know what to do."

"Well you and I are in the same boat Yuffie," Sora interjected dismally, "because thanks to me, Kairi is really mad and I don't know what to do to get her back."

"Why? What did you do?" Yuffie asked.

"It's complicated," Sora replied, "but let's just say that I broke my promise to her, all because I had to fulfill my promise to Penelope. Aw fish sticks, I don't know what I'm gonna do to get Kairi to forgive me."

"Any suggestions from you?" Sora added questionably with a side glance at Penelope. However the little girl only tilted her head at him, blinking at his face puzzlingly as she sucked the ketchup from her thumb, and at this, Sora face-palmed.

"Well…my situation is kind of the same as Yuffie's," Selphie spoke up timidly, "although instead of the bullies doing the joking around, it was me and Balthier and instead of Riku, it was Tidus that got pranked."

"Huh? Wait; let me see if I got this right. You, Selphie Tilmitt actually pulled a prank on Tidus. You pranked the prank master?" Wakka said staring at Selphie in disbelief.

"What exactly did you guys do to pull a fast one on Tidy?" Fran asked.

"We pretended to be 'lovey-dovey' boyfriend and girlfriend to annoy Tidus," Balthier answered, indicating between himself and Selphie, "and coming to the end of the joke, Tidus might of kinda saw us…kiss,"

"Kiss? You guys kissed!" Fran said incredulously, ogling both Balthier and Selphie with her mouth agape in shock.

"Ew! Selphie and Balthier made kissy faces with each other! That's gross you guys!" Wakka said disgustedly, making a face.

"Don't be such a baby Wakka. Besides, the kiss…wasn't that bad. It was actually very nice. I _liked_ kissing Balthier," Selphie admitted, blushing lightly as she and Balthier smiled at one another, "but that's not the point. The point is that our kissing really made Tidus mad at me and I'm worried that he might hate me forever for that. Wakka, what should I do?"

Wakka shrugged. "I don't know you guys but I do have a story that I think might help solve all of ya problems," the boy said, "now picture this scene in ya heads for a sec. Picture a little girl and a little boy sitting together in one boat. They've both been stranded on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean where their boat had been shipwrecked for days, weeks, _months_ even. They were also really hungry. They had no more food because they had eaten what they had in the days gone by. All that was left between them was a single bowl of ramen."

"A bowl of ramen? How can they have a bowl of _cooked_ ramen noodles on a boat on an island in the middle of nowhere? There's no microwave." Sora interrupted inquisitively.

"The ramen was already cooked by the time they became shipwrecked. Don't ask how," Wakka replied simply, "besides the ramen had gone cold anyways but the little boy and girl didn't care about that because they were both **really** hungry. Anyways, since the little boy and girl both wanted the ramen, instead of splitting it amongst themselves, they decided to play each other for it so that only one of them could have it while the other person starved."

"Well that's not very nice. Haven't they heard that sharing is caring?" Yuffie said.

"Tell me about it," Wakka said, "anyways to decide who gets the ramen, the little boy and girl decided to play one round of Rock-Paper-Scissors. In the end, it was the little girl who won the bowl of ramen but the little boy got angry at her because he didn't want her to have it."

"So what did he do?" Selphie asked.

"What do you think? He stole it," Wakka answered, "when the little girl wasn't looking, the little boy snuck out of the boat and ran away with the bowl of ramen tucked underneath his shirt. The little boy decided to run off to the other side of the beach where he knew the little girl wouldn't be able to find him. And just when the little boy thought that he had gotten away with his stealing, when he had least expected it, a strange light shined out in the ocean waters just as a magical talking oyster rose out of the water and…"

"Hold on! A talking oyster…?" Balthier cut in, "Really Wakka?"

"What's wrong with that? I said it was _magica_l." Wakka said.

"Yeah…but honestly Wakka, everybody knows that it's biologically impossible for an oyster to talk," Balthier stated intelligently, "oysters don't even move for Petty's sake."

"Yes they do," Sora said defensively, "oysters do move. You just have to be patient and stare at them very closely."

"Oysters don't move." Balthier implied arrogantly.

"Balthier, they could sing with mermaids under the sea! Who cares?" Wakka griped, "Do you guys want me to finish my story so that I could help you solve your problems or not?"

The others nodded. "So with no further interruptions," Wakka said with a glance at Balthier, "as I was saying, the magical talking oyster appeared before the little boy just as he was about to eat the bowl of ramen for himself. The oyster told the little boy that what he was doing was really wrong and that he was only hurting himself and the little girl's feelings. It told the little boy that the only way that he was going to make it on the island was if he and the little girl got along like best buddies and worked together,"

"The little boy wanted to believe the magical talking oyster but he wasn't sure if the little girl would forgive him after what he had done," Wakka continued, "so then the magical talking oyster advised the little boy that he should go all the way back to his boat and apologize to the little girl, saying that she would forgive him if he just told her that he was really sorry,"

"So taking the magical talking oyster's advice, the little boy went straight back the other side of the island and told the little girl that he was really, really sorry for stealing the bowl of ramen behind her back," Wakka went on, "and just like the magical talking oyster had said, the little girl really did forgive him for what he had done. In fact, the little girl was so happy to see the little boy again that she decided to share the ramen with him. So together, the little boy and little girl ate the ramen bowl together and they never went hungry again."

"So…the little boy and girl lived happily ever after?" Selphie asked.

"…No. Not exactly," Wakka answered, "actually the little boy and girl both got really sick from eating the ramen. They didn't know that the ramen had expired months ago so it gave them food poisoning instead."

"Eh…? That has got to be the most _ridiculous_ story I've ever heard in my entire life." Balthier said, eyeing Wakka with a deadpanned expression.

"Wakka, what was even the point of that story?" Selphie asked.

"The point of that story was…that there was no point to begin with." Wakka answered with a simple shrug. At the implication, everyone else at the table, excluding Fran and Penelope, did an anime-fall.

"So…you just made that story up on the spot and told us about it anyways thinking that it might actually help us?" Selphie said.

"Yup. Pretty much," Wakka replied, "now did anyone actually learn something from my make-believe story?"

"Y'know…as silly and _random_ as Wakka's story was, I think it did actually help me solve my problem." Sora said honestly.

"It did?"

"It did?" Even Wakka was surprised.

"Yeah," Sora said, "from Wakka's story, I learned that I shouldn't keep secrets from my friends especially Kairi. Kairi is important to me in more ways than I'd like to admit. She's my super special friend. I should be able to share everything with her just like how the little boy and girl shared that yucky bowl of ramen. Right?"

"Whatever floats your boat Sora." Wakka said.

"I should tell Kairi about Penelope. She deserves to know the truth," Sora said confidently, "I have to find Kairi. C'mon Penelope, you'll finish your hotdog later. Wakka thanks for your advice with the story."

"No problem Sora," Wakka said with a grin, "but since you're still here. You mind telling us about this little truth about Miss Penelope over there. We kinda need to know about it too, y'know."

"Can't talk right now Wakka, I gotta find Kairi immediately before she goes home thinking that I ruined her first Valentine's Day at the Paopu Festival," Sora said anxiously, "besides I'll tell you all the whole story after I've found Kairi, I promise."

With that said, Sora took the hand of a confused Penelope, who did not have the chance to swallow the last of her hotdog as she was suddenly hauled away by the spiky-haired three-year-old in their new search for Kairi.

"Look at that, you help a kid out with a story about a magical talking oyster and he still keeps you in the dark," Wakka said sarcastically, shaking his head as he stared after Sora and Penelope, "I wonder what this whole thing with Penelope is really about. Would be cool to finally know about why Sora really brought her along, right?"

"It's funny but…I thought I was Sora's super special friend," Selphie said, "he told me that he liked me bestest just last week."

"Hate to break it to you Selphie but Sora calls everybody his super special friend," Wakka said, "why? Because he's just super special."

"Did anyone else learn something from Wakka's oyster story?" Fran asked.

"Now that I think about it, I learned something from that story too," Selphie said, "I learned never to ask Wakka for advice again. But more importantly, I learned that I shouldn't give up on a chance to be forgiven. I mean look at the little boy in the story. He thought that the little girl wouldn't forgive him because he took the ramen but the magical talking oyster talked him into apologizing and as it turned out the little girl did forgive him,"

"So…that's why I've decided to go and tell Tidus that I'm sorry for pranking him," Selphie concluded, "I know that it was my idea and I know that he'll be super mad at me now but I have to try. I can't go on the rest of my life with Tidus hating me for this one thing. Just how his friendship with Kairi is important to Sora, my friendship with Tidus is important to me so I just gotta get him to forgive me, I just got to otherwise I won't forgive myself."

"Aw don't worry Selphie; I'm sure Tidus will forgive you just like the little girl in the story forgave the little boy." Fran said encouragingly.

"He will?" Selphie inquired unsurely.

"He will, and I'll definitely make sure of that," Balthier said affirmatively, "there's no way I'm going to let Tidus walk away without hearing what you have to say first Selphie. I owe you that much since this is kinda my fault too, so whaddaya say? Shall we go?"

"Balthier…" Selphie looked at the young boy with wide green eyes that sparkled happily at his words before they were replaced with a grin of assurance. "You betcha!" Selphie said self-confidently, pumping a fist.

"Good. Let's go!" Balthier said, taking Selphie's hand as the two left.

"Bye guys. Good luck." Fran shouted behind the two kids.

"Thanks Fran and thanks for the oyster story Wakka." Selphie yelled back gratefully.

"No problem," Wakka said, "I should write that story down somewhere. That's two people I've helped so far,"

"…And then there was one more," Wakka added with a glance at Yuffie, "what about you Yuffie? Did my oyster story help you out too?"

"Uh…not really. To be honest I kind of dozed off during your story," Yuffie said kiddingly, "I was thinking about Riku too much but I guess if there is one thing that I've learnt from your story, I guess it'll have to be this. The same way how the little boy was able to accept the magical talking oyster for how it was then…it shouldn't matter to me how Riku looked after drinking that macadamia nut smoothie. I like him just the way he is."

"Wait…did you just say, macadamia nut smoothie? I thought Riku said he doesn't like macadamia nuts because he's allergic to them." Fran said.

"Riku is allergic to macadamia nuts?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, that's why he can't eat 'em because he gets these really itchy red rashes all over his skin whenever he does. I think he called them hives or something." Wakka answered.

"Hives from an allergy? That's why he ran away from me because of allergy hives?" Yuffie said, shaking her head incredulously, "Well now I really need to find Riku and tell him his allergy is no big deal to me. In fact he's not the only one with an allergy but…I'll tell you guys that later. I gotta find Riku, wherever he is. See you two later."

With a final wave to Wakka and Fran, Yuffie took her own path and ventured off to locate Riku.

"Bye Yuffie. Hope you find him." Wakka called after the little girl, waving to her in return, "Wow! Three good advices in a row. That's a new record."

"Make that four because your oyster story helped me out too." Fran said.

"Really, how?" Wakka asked.

"I was having some trouble deciding whether or not I wanted to eat another bowl of ramen," Fran replied cutely with a giggle, "but thanks to your oyster story, it's made me hungry again for noodles. You're welcome to share it with me if you want."

"If you're buying then sure. I'm out of munny." Wakka said.

"'Kay, this one is on me. Just don't try to run away with it after I've bought it, okay?" Fran said, winking at the hint she made in her statement. She was rewarded with a playful shove from Wakka who laughed at her point.

"Don't worry; I'm pretty sure the magical talking oyster in my tummy will stop me anyway." The carrot-head said, licking his lips as he patted his belly.

* * *

"C'mon Tidus, say something. You haven't said a word to me since you had that talk with Selphie and Balthier minutes ago. Is everything alright?" Yuna asked looking at Tidus in concern. The two children were currently occupying one of the benches at the entrance into the Paopu Festival, idly observing the hordes of villagers that continuously came through the gates to enjoy the festival at that time of the day. Though it was Yuna who had mostly been doing the watching, while munching on a stick of cotton candy and slurping on a cup of banana-mango smoothie. Tidus had been mostly _quiet_ every since their past encounter with Selphie and Balthier which was very uncharacteristic of him.

"Sure Yuna. Everything is just perfectly peachy." Tidus grumbled crossly.

"No it's not. You're lying to me again, aren't you?" Yuna said.

"Okay I'm lying then," Tidus grunted complacently, "but what do you expect Yuna? I'm really upset. I mean of all the things that Selphie could have done to get back at me in a prank why did it have be playing lovey-dovey with someone and then kissing them? Why did Selphie have to kiss Balthier and to make matters worse, why did she have to _like_ it?"

"What does it matter? It's just one tiny little kiss. What's the harm in that?" Yuna said as she finished off the remains of her cotton candy stick, tossing into the nearest garbage bin before moving on to her smoothie.

"One tiny little kiss? It wasn't just a tiny little kiss! It was a kiss with Balthier!" Tidus said.

"So?"

"So? Balthier kissed Selphie so now that makes them like boyfriend and girlfriend, now right?" Tidus implied questioningly, "My big brother told me that when a guy and girl kiss, that makes them a couple. Can you believe it? Selphie and Balthier as a _couple_? Next thing you know, they'll be getting married in a big house and have millions of babies together."

"Tidus, there is no way that's going to happen. Not _now_ at least," Yuna said, "I mean Selphie and Balthier are still babies themselves so there is no way they're going to do all of that stuff after one kiss. Quit overreacting."

"You're not understanding Yuna. Selphie and Balthier kissing changes _everything_ between **us** now," Tidus said hysterically, "I won't be able to look Balthier in the face anymore because now every time I see him I just see him kissing Selphie…_my_ Selphie. I can't believe he got to kiss Selphie **before** I did."

"Before _you_ did? You mean the only reason that you're angry at Selphie and Balthier is because Balthier got to have Selphie's first kiss instead of **you**? Is that why you're so upset?" Yuna said staring at the blonde-haired boy dubiously.

"I…didn't say it…in _those_ words." Tidus said embarrassedly.

"Yes, you just did dummy," Yuna remarked snappily, "I knew it! I knew there was something more to your friendship with Selphie. You _like-like_ her."

"No I…" Tidus started but Yuna immediately silenced him.

"Admit it Tidus because I won't accept anymore of your lies," Yuna interrupted angrily, "admit that even though you asked _me_ to the Paopu Festival, deep down…really deep down, you wanted to go with Selphie, am I right?"

"…No, that's not…" Tidus began again but for the second time, Yuna cut him off as she continued with her babbling.

"Come to think of it, now I understand why you got angry when Selphie showed up here at the festival with Balthier in the first place," Yuna said, eyes widening in realization like a scientist on the brink of a great discovery, "you wanted to keep Selphie without a date to the festival because you had hoped that in the end, she would ask you herself. That's why you didn't ask her yourself,"

"But when Selphie was asked out by Balthier instead, that just spoiled your plans, am I right? Tell me I'm right because I _know_ I'm **right**." Yuna concluded with a confident smirk.

"No you're _wrong_," Tidus snorted, "to tell you the truth Yuna, you're the one I wanted to come with today but…I wanted to enjoy this day with you _without_ Selphie being here especially in the arms of another boy."

"And why is that such a problem? Why is Selphie being with another boy so bad for you?" Yuna asked.

"Because I **don't** like it when I see Selphie being _happy_ with another boy who's **not** _me_!" Tidus admitted loudly,"…I just don't like it…because it makes me feel _angry_…and it makes me think …why can't Selphie be happy like _**that**_ with _me_…why can't she smile like that with _me_…why can't she laugh and have fun when she's…with _me_?"

"…And the reason why you don't like Selphie being happy with other boys is because…even though you would never admit it, Selphie is the girl that you really like, right?" Yuna implied pryingly.

"You just said that I would never admit it," Tidus replied immaturely, "so why should I tell you how I feel about Selphie?"

"Ugh! This is frustrating," Yuna griped, "maybe the reason why Selphie seems happy around other boys instead of you is because you always act like this. You're never completely sincere about how you feel towards Selphie, maybe that's it."

"Whatever." Tidus grunted stubbornly.

"Humph! Whatever indeed." Yuna retorted exasperatedly as she returned to her smoothie.

"TIDUS!" A voice yelled from across the grounds. Both Yuna and Tidus almost jumped out of their skins as they both turned their heads towards the newcomer. As it turned out the person was actually Selphie who was sprinting across the grass towards the two of them with Balthier following at her side.

"Selphie?" Tidus blanched as he acknowledged the brown-haired three-year-old. "What are you doing here…?" Tidus began to question however when he remembered that he was supposed to be angry at the girl, he immediately changed his approach as he instead frowned at Selphie. "I mean what do you want _Selphish_? Here to tease me some more about your perfect prank?" Tidus said furiously.

Selphie winced at the anger in Tidus' voice but nonetheless, she regained her confidence as she looked at Tidus firmly. "No. I came here so that we can talk," Selphie said straight-forwardly, "I really want to talk to you now Tidus."

"Well that's too bad because I don't want to talk to you now," Tidus replied, folding his arms irately, "try back with me in the next billion gazillion years when I'm mummified and don't have to talk to you anymore. Humph!"

"Oh come on Tidy, don't be like that. I really want you to hear me out," Selphie said, "I came here to tell you that I'm really, really, really times infinity _sorry_ for what I did to you earlier. I'm sorry that me and Balthier kissed and I hope that…you can forgive me, please with sugary strawberries on top?"

"Hah! If you think that I'm actually going to accept your apology after you said that then forget it," Tidus snapped, "because an apology from you means nothing to me at this point. Sorry _Selphish_ but I don't forgive you."

"What? But…But I said I was sorry about three times multiplied by infinity." Selphie said.

"So? I don't care. Nothing is forgiven," Tidus huffed harshly, "you really hurt my feelings this time Selphie so goodbye."

At his rude words and refusal to forgive her, Selphie cupped her face in her hands and started to cry. Tidus did nothing more but turn his nose up at her. Balthier, on the other hand, stared from the weeping Selphie to the stubborn hearted Tidus and scowled.

"You have got to be kidding me? You're telling me that you won't forgive a girl who's been like your best friend since forever just because she kissed someone. That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Balthier spoke up irritably, "and what about you Tidus? Hurt your feelings my butt. Tidus you've teased and pranked Selphie so many times that I can barely count them on my fingers and toes."

"You can barely count." Tidus retorted audaciously.

"My point is Tidus that it was just _one_ kiss," Balthier said, "it's not Selphie's fault that she shared her first kiss with me instead of you. No need to take your anger out on her."

"What? That's not true." Tidus said.

"You have to admit that there is some truth to it." Yuna interposed.

"You stay out of this Yuna! This is between boys alone." Tidus said as he glared at Balthier, who merely rolled his eyes at him.

"Admit it Tidus. The only reason why you're so angry is because I got to make kissy lips with Selphie and you didn't and now you're _jealous_." Balthier goaded.

"You…you _monkey-butt_! Take that back right now!" Tidus shouted huffily.

"No I will not," Balthier replied spitefully, "and who are you calling monkey-butt, you _baboon-face_!"

"I said…TAKE IT BACK!" Tidus shouted, pushing Balthier.

"MAKE ME!" Balthier yelled back, returning the gesture as he shoved Tidus.

"This isn't going to end well." Yuna pointed out to Selphie. She was indeed correct. Pretty soon a fight broke out between Balthier and Tidus as the two boys continued to shove at each other, either one of them pushing the other harder than the next. And like any other small fights, it's always ends up turning extremely bad with someone innocent getting hurt. Unfortunately for both Balthier and Tidus, that person just happened to be Selphie. The next thing Tidus knew, he was practically thrown backwards by Balthier who suddenly pushed him so hard, he was knocked into Yuna who in turn sent her unfinished cup of banana-smoothie flying into the air. What made the situation even worse was that unfortunately for all three of them, the beverage landed directly on Selphie. Now the three-year-old stood with the upper part of her body completely drenched in the fruity concoction, different shades of yellow and green staining her kimono dress.

"Selphie!" yelled Balthier,

"My…my kimono! It's ruined!" Selphie shrieked.

"See what you've done. If you hadn't been acting like such a baboon-face, none of this would have happened." Balthier said snappily turning to glower at Tidus.

"Me? How is this _my_ fault? You're the one who pushed me into her!" Tidus said angrily.

"Oh this is SO your fault Tidus," Balthier yelled, "gosh, you are the most annoying person I've ever met. No wonder Selphie doesn't like you."

"That's not true. Selphie does like me, more than you." Tidus said.

"Yeah right, if Selphie liked you then why did she ask me to the Paopu Festival instead of you and why did she make kissy lips with me instead of you," Balthier said maliciously, "face it Tidus, you're definitely at the bottom of the list of things that Selphie likes and I don't blame her. Tidus, out of all the babies in our class, you are the one I like least. You're stupid, you're infuriating, you're rude and to be quite frank, I don't find your jokes and pranks funny at all. As a matter of fact, I don't like any of them. They're just as annoying as you are especially that one where you pull down your diaper and parade around shaking your buttocks in everyone's face."

"You mean Butt-man?" Tidus said.

"Yes! That's the one and I don't like it. It's the most annoying just like the person who does it," Balthier said insultingly, "right Selphie?"

As he spoke, Balthier turned to Selphie for her to add her two cents to his Tidus bashing moment however…to his surprise, Selphie shook her head.

"That's…not true." Selphie answered.

"What?"

"Balthier, how could you say something so mean about Tidus," Selphie said, "I mean yes he's not perfect. Yes, he is not the sharpest bulb in the chandelier and yes he can be super annoying sometimes but…"

"Most of the time, Tidus isn't that bad to get along with," Selphie said smiling thoughtfully, "in fact Tidus is the most hyperactive, fun-loving, adventure-loving person I have ever met. There is _never_ anything **dull** about Tidus. He's always coming up with new and cool ways to make people laugh. He's really great at sports. Definitely my first pick to be on my team for a game of Blitzball and for your information, Balthier, I happen to _like_ Tidus' Butt-man jokes."

"You do?" Balthier said in shock.

"Hah! I knew you liked Butt-man because everybody likes Butt-man." Tidus said smirking proudly.

"But more importantly, even though he and I may not see eye to eye every time and even though we may fight and tease each other sometimes, truth is I think that Tidus is a _great_ person," Selphie said friendlily, "He may not show it all the time but he really is and I am more than proud to call him one of my bestest friends in the whole wide world,"

"So…don't you _dare_ insult him while I'm around Mr. Balthier because the only one allowed to pick on Tidus is **me**, got that buddy!" Selphie said, poking Balthier firmly in the chest.

"Wow…thanks Selphie." Tidus said grinning at Selphie appreciatively.

"You're welcome Tidus. Y'know I always have your back." Selphie said beaming at Tidus as she good-naturedly punched his shoulder.

Balthier, on the other hand, was completely dumbfounded by the change in sides. "Always have _his_ back? What about my back?" he said tetchily, "Selphie I can't believe you bailed on me to defend Tidus after all that we went through to get back at him for the times that he pranked us. How could you leave me hanging? I can't believe that you would do this to me after I helped you today."

"Well I'm sorry Balthier. I may not get along with Tidus most of the time but he is still my friend," Selphie replied honestly, "and I'm not the type of girl to stand by and watch someone else insult her friends."

"Oh? But you're the type of the girl who'd rather _use_ another guy to get back at one she's mad at?" Balthier accused.

"Uhm…is that a trick question?"Selphie said, laughing nervously.

"That's Selphie for you. Typical Selphie Dimwit…I mean Tilmitt." Yuna spoke up crudely.

"What did you call me Yuna?" Selphie said turning to frown at Yuna, taken aback.

"You heard me. That's just like you Selphie," Yuna said brusquely, "using Balthier to get back at Tidus and not even thinking about how it's going to affect him in the end. You're so selfish Selphie. No wonder Tidus calls you _Selphish_."

"Hey I call Selphie that for a _different_ reason," Tidus pointed out, "as for you Yuna, how dare you talk to Selphie that way? That's the meanest thing that I've ever heard you say. Selphie may get on my nerves sometimes but I know her well enough to say that she is the sweetest, friendliest and totally the most _unselfish_ person that I know,"

"And no one, not even _you_ Yuna, is allowed to call her something that she's not," Tidus said, "she has _me_ for that."

"Wow! You really mean that Tidy?" Selphie said, eyes twinkling at Tidus admirably.

"You bet I do." Tidus said, flashing Selphie a thumbs up.

Conversely, Balthier rolled his eyes at the two other children while Yuna, in turn, sucked her teeth. "Well…it seems that we've reached a _disagreement_ here," Balthier said, "I want to insult Tidus but Selphie doesn't want me to and Yuna wants to make fun of Selphie but Tidus won't let her either."

"Come on Balthier. Let's leave these two alone to themselves," Yuna suggested with a frown in Tidus and Selphie's direction as she turned and started walking off, "obviously they don't need us anymore to _toy_ with after all, they've got each other now."

"Right behind ya," Balthier said in agreement as he followed after Yuna, "let's leave these two _lovebirds_ alone and go grab a burger or something."

"Fine with me." Yuna said.

"Hey! Who are you guys calling lovebirds?" Both Selphie and Tidus yelled simultaneously, both red in the face at the implication as they watched their previous dates leave them behind.

* * *

After both Balthier and Yuna had abandoned them, Tidus and Selphie still remained at the entrance admiring the greenery and the fountain from one of the benches

"Man, what a day this turned out to be," Selphie said, "this is definitely a Valentine's Day I'll never forget for a long time."

"Me too," Tidus said, "sorry I made you lose your _boyfriend_."

"Same for you and Yuna," Selphie said, "and Balthier isn't my boyfriend. We just kissed a little, that's all."

"Right…I still can't believe you kissed him. I mean seriously." Tidus said.

"You're never going to stop teasing me about this, aren't you Tidy?" Selphie said.

"I dunno. Maybe…or not." Tidus said teasingly.

"I figured just as much." Selphie said with a smirk.

"But what was it like? Y'know…being kissed."Tidus inquired curiously.

"I'm not sure," Selphie replied, "at first it was really weird. But then as I got into it and I realized what I was supposed to do, it felt nice. It's definitely something I'd like to do again. I kinda like it."

"You would because it's _you_," Tidus said knowingly, "so…exactly how do you kiss a person?"

"I dunno. It's nothing complicated. Even a trained monkey like you could do it Tidus," Selphie said, "no offense."

"None taken _Selphish_," Tidus said, "so what do you do?"

"Easy. All you have to do is just pucker your lips, lean in your face and press your lips to the lips of the person you want to kiss. It's that simple." Selphie said.

"Oh," Tidus said, "you mean…like…this?"

As he spoke, Tidus suddenly leaned in and planted his lips to Selphie's. Though the kiss was brief…it was still enough to _shock_ Selphie, who now sat staring at Tidus totally stupefied as he leaned back, eyeing her innocently.

"Tidus…did you just…_kiss_ me?" Selphie said, blushing profoundly.

"…No…No I didn't." Tidus said, trying to hide his own flushing cheeks.

"Yes you did! You kissed me just now." Selphie said.

"Okay so I did," Tidus confessed, "So…how was it then?"

"Was it as nice as Balthier's kiss?" he added shyly.

"Nope. It was…kinda _better_." Selphie said, smiling at Tidus. This in turn made him blush even more but nonetheless he smiled proudly.

"So…does this mean what I think it means?" Selphie asked.

"Means what?" Tidus asked confusedly.

"That…you _like_-_like_ me?" Selphie inquired.

"Like-like you? What makes you think that?" Tidus said.

"Because you kissed me all by yourself," Selphie said, "admit it Tidy, you _like_ me."

"N-No I don't."

"Yes you do, admit it," Selphie said persistently, "or would you like to prove it better with another kiss?"

Selphie puckered her lips and leaned into Tidus for a kiss but this time, Tidus completely freaked at the request, shrinking back into his seat as Selphie edged closer to him. "Uh…gotta go!" Tidus chirped as he bounded from his seat and sped off before Selphie could have stopped him.

"Tidus…GET BACK HERE! I know you like me! So just admit it!" Selphie yelled after the fleeing blonde before chasing after him, "TIDUS!"

As the forms of Selphie and Tidus disappeared amongst the stalls, unbeknownst to them, they had been watched by Yuna and Balthier who were previously observing them quietly from behind the trees in the park.

"I can't believe that that plan actually worked." Balthier said.

"Told you that our plan would get them together." Yuna said with a broad smile.

"I always knew those two like-liked each other," Balthier said, "they just needed a little push. Good thing we gave them the full shove."

"Yup. Too bad it cost us our dates to the festival." Yuna said.

"Not really. We still have each other for company," Balthier said, "so want to grab that burger I talked about?"

"Throw in an orange soda and you have a date." Yuna said gladly.

* * *

"The nerve of that Sora. I can't believe that he chose Penelope over me." Kairi grumbled in annoyance. She was standing on the outside of the gates leading into the Haunted Mansion inside of the festival amusement park grounds. All around her, the excited screams and wails of frightened children echoed from inside of the unknown dark corridors of the mysterious mansion. Nonetheless, Kairi gave no attention to that matter. She was too preoccupied arguing with herself about her own issues.

"I mean what is so _important_ about **her** promise that makes mine less important?" Kairi murmured angrily to herself, her face pouting as she remembered what Sora had done to her concerning the matter of her and Penelope, and the very thought of the incident sent mixed feelings of both anger and resentment towards the said spiky-haired boy through her. "What hurts even more is that he won't tell me exactly what it is." Kairi said sadly. Sighing, she dusted herself off before starting her way back to the festival entrance. She might as well return home considering that she no longer had her date nor her friend. However just as Kairi was about to leave, she was suddenly approached by another figure whose face she could not make out due to the paper bag the individual used to conceal their identity.

"Kairi?" the mysterious figure spoke to the little girl, touching her lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry but my mommy and daddy told me never to talk to strangers." Kairi replied in contempt, shrugging off the stranger's hand as she turned to walk away. However, for a second time, the girl was stopped by the stranger as he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"No Kairi. I'm no stranger, it's me…Riku." The stranger said as he alas removed the bag he had used to mask his face.

Surely enough, the figure turned out to be Riku…although he did not exactly appear to be the Riku that Kairi knew from memory. This particular version of Riku had a face that was both swollen and covered in multiple reddening blotches that painted his fragile skin in irritating itchiness.

"What? Riku? What happened to your face?" Kairi said blinking wildly at Riku. She was a little too surprised at his current condition because she negligently poked one of the boy's hives, forcing Riku to recoil, his tiny hands tingling in a forceful attempt to fight the incessant burning urge to scratch the spot.

When he had managed to shake off the itch and regain his posture, Riku turned back to Kairi and looked at her squarely. "Remember when I told everybody how I'm allergic to macadamia nuts?" he said. Kairi nodded in reply. "Yeah, well this is what happens when I eat macadamia nuts." Riku pointed out, gesturing at his face.

"But why did you eat it? Didn't you know that this would happen to you?" Kairi said.

"I did but this wasn't my fault," Riku explained, "one of the bullies tricked me. Cassidy tricked me into drinking a macadamia nut smoothie. And before you ask me how I could have fallen for that, he didn't tell me what it was until after I had drank it. Man I can't believe Cassidy would do such a thing. He totally embarrassed me in front of everyone especially Yuffie."

"Yuffie? What did she have to say about it?" Kairi inquired.

"I don't know. I left before she could even say anything." Riku answered, biting his lip sheepishly.

"You left her alone?" Kairi reiterated, staring at Riku in disbelief at his actions, "Riku!"

"I know it was a stupid thing to do but I had to, I mean look at me Kairi I'm a walking, talking blob of itchiness. If I were to ever show my face to Yuffie again like this it'll be humiliating. I'm sure she'll laugh at me." Riku groaned in humiliation.

"Now come on Riku, we both know that Yuffie isn't like that. She's nice and would never do something like that." Kairi said reassuringly.

"I know that," Riku said. "but it's still…too _embarrassing_."

"But forget about me, why are _you_ here?" Riku added, now eyeing Kairi suspiciously, "What happened to Sora and Penelope? Aren't you supposed to be with them?"

"I was," Kairi replied indifferently, "but then I decided to leave those two alone?"

"What! Why?" Riku questioned.

"Because they would have a lot more fun with each other if I weren't there." Kairi groused.

"Aw Kairi, what happened for you to think that?" Riku asked.

"What do you think? Sora was paying more attention to Penelope," Kairi answered, "for the entire Paopu Festival, Sora made us do everything that Penelope wanted to do, wading on her hand and foot. He didn't even listen to one word that I said all evening. Heck he didn't even fulfill the promise that he made to me about the two of us riding the Tunnel of Love together. Everything he did was all for the sake of his _precious_ little Penelope. Humph!"

"Do you have any idea how bratty you sound now? Nonetheless I understand your reasons for being upset with Sora," Riku said, "but in his defense, did Sora by any chance happen to tell you exactly why he's doing all that stuff for Penelope?"

"Umm no, not really," Kairi replied snippily, "not like it would have made a difference. I'm sure that whatever reason it was, it wasn't that important."

"What if I told you that it was," Riku said, "tell me Kairi, the whole time you were with Sora and Penelope, did you notice that every time he talked to her, he would only do it using sign language."

"Sign language? What's sign language?" Kairi asked confusedly.

"Y'know talking to people using your hands with different gestures and stuff," Riku clarified, "I don't know that much about it but Sora told me that people use sign language to take to people who can't talk or can't hear."

"So?"

"So do you know why Sora only kept using sign language to talk to Penelope?" Riku said.

"No. Riku you're not making any sense. Where are you going with this?" Kairi asked, "Do you know something about Penelope that I don't?"

"Actually I do and when I tell you about it, you're gonna be more mad at yourself than you were with Sora and Penelope. Speaking of Penelope, how much do you know about her?" Riku inquired curiously.

"Nothing much. Only that she's Miss Utamori's niece and that she lives with her mommy and daddy in the Fate Isles," Kairi responded with a shrug, "I also know that she's annoying and that I don't like her for ruining my first time at the Paopu Festival."

"Did you know that she's _deaf_ meaning that she can't hear anything?" Riku said, "Even if you yell in her ears really, really loud she still wouldn't hear a thing you said."

"…Penelope can't…hear?" Kairi repeated slowly with wide eyes.

"That's right. Now you know why Miss Utamori chose Sora to take her to the festival," Riku went on, "because Sora is the only one in our kindergarten class who knows and can actually do sign language. Sora's grandma is deaf too so Sora's mommy taught him how to do it so that he can talk to her so that's how he knows about it. Understand now?"

"So…what? So what if Penelope can't hear. I still don't like her because she took all of Sora's attention off of me. I was his real date not her." Kairi said, pouting childishly.

Riku shook his head at the remark. "Yup. I was right before. You definitely sound like a selfish brat Kairi," the lavender-haired boy said with a sigh, "if it makes you feel better about yourself did you also know that, unlike you who probably has a chance to go to the Paopu Festival practically every year until pigs learn to fly, Penelope doesn't have that choice. Did you know that today will be Penelope's first and last time getting a chance to enjoy the Paopu Festival?"

"…Oh? How come?" Kairi asked.

"Because…not only is she never gonna come back to Destiny Islands again but this Paopu Festival is the last thing she is going to get to experience before she takes her _operation_ in the next month."Riku replied gravely.

"Operation? For what?" Kairi questioned.

"Her _heart_," Riku answered grimly, "even though she might not look or act like it but…Penelope was born with a weak heart and…even though she smiles and laughs and everything, she's also very sick. The doctors said that she is in desperate need of medical care including this important operation otherwise…she might not live to see her third birthday,"

"That's another reason why she and her family came to Destiny Island to see Miss Utamori because she had offered to help Penelope's mommy and daddy pay for the operation," Riku continued, "it's open heart surgery, something that only the best of the best doctors can do so it's gonna cost a lot of munny."

"…Open…heart surgery?" Kairi whispered, cupping her mouth in astonishment, "But…isn't that…when the doctors cut open your…"

"Yup and Penelope is gonna have to face that in the next month. She's already really scared about doing it." Riku said sadly.

"Who wouldn't be? My auntie had to do a surgery to take out her tonsils once. It sounded like a really scary thing to do. First they give you a shot to make you fall asleep so you're not even awake while they're cutting you open. But at least my aunt was taking out her tonsils in her mouth; Penelope is getting her heart hacked open. I can't believe that…she has to do _all_ that in a month." Kairi said in shock .

"That's why Sora is doing this," Riku continued, "he knows how scared Penelope is about having to take her operation. That's why he's trying his best to make this the best Valentine's Day she ever had at the Paopu Festival. That way she could focus on something else other than her operation and not be so scared anymore. He's trying to make her have fun because he knows how much she's shaking in fear on the inside."

"Riku…how…how do you know about all of this?" Kairi asked.

"I was at Sora's house when I overheard some of the news from his mom," Riku explained, "after that I asked Sora about it himself and he just blurted out everything to me about Penelope…about her surgery…everything. Poor guy can't keep a secret if he tried,"

"To tell you the truth Kairi, no one else but Sora is supposed to know about this," Riku said, "Sora told me that Penelope's mommy told him to keep this stuff about Penelope's operation a secret because she didn't want anyone else including us, his friends, making a big fuss over her. She's been used to that since she was born and all that Penelope wanted now was to live a little. Her mommy and daddy always kept her inside the house because they were afraid that something might go wrong with her heart if she went outside. They didn't even want her to come to the Paopu Festival in the first place saying that it's too risky for her heart even though Penelope really wanted to be here. It was actually Miss Utamori who convinced them that it was okay to let Penelope go to the festival and told them that Sora would take care of everything,"

"Y'see Kairi. All Penelope wanted to do today was have fun amongst other kids that she could call her buddies because she's never had that before. Without any worries or fuss to bother her, she'll just have more plain old fun and feel what it's like to be an ordinary kid for once in her life," Riku said, "and all Sora wanted to do was make that happen because that's the type of kindhearted person that Sora is,"

"And to think that you made a big fuss over not getting to ride on the Tunnel of Love _once_ when Penelope will never get this kind of opportunity again, am I right or am I right?" Riku said, overlooking Kairi shamefully.

"…I…I didn't know…about all of that." Kairi whispered guiltily.

"I know you didn't," Riku said, "and now that you do, how do you feel about yourself now?"

"I feel…like a big bad dummy," Kairi said unhappily, "I can't believe that I acted that way towards Sora…towards Penelope. All the time I was yelling about her ruining my first time, I must have ruined hers. I'm such a brat."

"…I'm sorry Riku. I'm really, really sorry. I've been a bag girl." Kairi cried apologetically.

"Yes you have," Riku remarked honestly, "but don't tell me sorry. Talk to Sora and Penelope, they're the ones who deserve your apologies."

"I know." Kairi said. "…And you're coming with me," she added swiftly as she grabbed Riku's arm, pulling him along with her, "hopefully when I find Sora and Penelope, you'll find Yuffie too."

"What…? Ah come on Kairi, let's talk this out, I really don't have to see Yuffie again, do I?" Riku whined.

"Yes you do. You are going to find Yuffie and apologize to her right this minute, mister." Kairi answered commandingly.

"…But…my face…" Riku started but Kairi cut him off.

"It doesn't matter. I told you Yuffie doesn't care about that, she likes you for who you are underneath the hives," Kairi said, "and right now she must be looking for you, madder at you for leaving her than I was with Sora and Penelope so get a move on."

"…Wait…Kairi…!" Riku started but he was interrupted yet again…only this time, it was not Kairi.

"...Well, well, well, isn't it the lovely Kairi and pizza-face."

Immediately both Riku and Kairi spun around at the voice and either of them frowned as they were met with the sneering face of Cassidy.

"Oh great, it's you Cassidy," Kairi grumbled irately, "what do you want anyways? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your date or your other two partners-in-crime?"

"As much as I'd love to cause havoc at this place, I can't," Cassidy snorted, "stupid Butch and Mitchell still have their dates and both are having so much fun that they don't even want me to join them. How lame is that? So since those two losers aren't free I thought I'd check up on you two losers."

"Beat it Cassidy, we don't have time to deal with you right now." Riku said.

"Put a sock in it pizza-face!" Cassidy snapped, glaring at Riku bitterly "Y'know it really sucked when Paine bailed on me. Some chicks just don't know how to appreciate a good boy when they have one. Lucky for me, I found me a _substitute_ right here,"

As he spoke, Cassidy sauntered across the grass until he stood directly in front of Kairi, his own big body towering over hers dominantly as he licked his lips at her mischievously. "How bout it Kairi baby, wanna be my new gal?" Cassidy said suggestively, puckering his lips at Kairi and blowing her a playful kiss as he took hold of her arm.

Kairi, in turn, internally grimaced at the large bully. "No way! Not even if you paid me in gummy bears, I won't do it," Kairi retorted disdainfully, trying as she could to pry Cassidy's fingers off of her, "now let me go!"

"Like I will. Listen you little squirt, you're gonna be my date whether you like it or not." Cassidy hissed at Kairi threateningly, his grip around her arm tightening forcefully until it practically hurt.

"Ouch! Quit it Cassidy, you're hurting me!" Kairi cried, tears falling from her face as Cassidy held up her arm in a painful position.

"Stop that Cassidy! Leave Kairi alone or else!" Riku yelled angrily, glaring daggers at Cassidy.

"Or else…what? Don't tell me you actually plan to fight me, right?" Cassidy snapped condescendingly, lowering his glance to glare directly back at the lavender-haired boy.

"Maybe. If it means protecting Kairi then maybe I will," Riku answered boldly, his courage not even the slightest bit intimated by the larger child, "I'm not afraid of you at all."

"Dem's fighting words. I'm telling ya Rika ya barking up the wrong tree," Cassidy sneered, "try to fight me and I'll…I'll give you another helping of this little sucker."

As he spoke, Cassidy pulled out something from inside the large pocket of his kimono. It was another cup of the horrible macadamia nut smoothie. Riku's face completely paled at the sight of the beverage and he actually retreated slightly.

"…Oh no. You didn't." Riku said fearfully.

"I sure did. Cost me my last munny but it was worth it," Cassidy said, a wicked smirk smacked across his lips at the look of uttermost terror written on Riku's face "now I get to watch you squirm Riku. How does it feel knowing that I have both your friend and your main weakness? But don't let me tell you how it is. Here, why don't you have another TASTE!"

Without warning, Cassidy removed the lid of the cup as he suddenly flung the beverage straight at Riku's face.

"RIKU!" Kairi screamed. Riku himself staggered backwards, falling flat on his back in the process. The poor four-year-old could have done nothing but stare helplessly as the plastic cup released an onslaught of the allergic nutty mixture, it's brown continents raining around him.

However…before any of the concoction could have splattered Riku's face, something…or someone unexpectedly appeared before him, shielding him from the impact and instead taking it upon themselves. Riku's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he looked up into the face of none other than Yuffie. Apparently, the little girl had courageously forced herself been the smoothie drink and Riku and had taken the assault onto herself; for now she stood with her own body covered from head to toe with the brew.

"Yuffie? Yuffie is that you? Are you alright?" Riku said, eyes wild as he quickly went rushing to the young child's aid.

"Yeah it's me…and I'm soaked." Yuffie replied, making a face as she tried to shake off the nasty drink that oozed down her face like oil. Riku breathed a sigh, smiling in relief.

"Ewww…now I smell like macadamia nuts," Yuffie said grossly as she sniffed at her fingers only to recoil, face screwed in repugnance. She then turned to glare at Cassidy, looking him over with an mad stare. "I have to admit I'm disappointed in you Cassidy, I thought you were nicer than this. Obviously I was wrong. I mean what were you thinking throwing that stuff at Riku when you know that he's allergic to it? Now thanks to you my favourite kimono is ruined. Thanks a lot you big jerk." Yuffie scolded furiously. "…Yuck! Some of this stuff even got in my mouth!" she added distastefully as she spat a macadamia nut from her mouth. Cassidy winced at the insult he had just received from his crush, his fingers trembling frenetically as he tried as he might to clear his name in his present situation.

"Aw man Yuffie I'm so sorry babe. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was aiming at that dork over there," Cassidy said regrettably, though he mentally glowered at Riku. "I really hope you don't hate me after what I…OUCH!" Cassidy was almost knocked off of his feet as something round and…green collided with his face from out of the blue. Upon closer inspection, the bully realized that the object was a green tennis ball.

"HEY! Who threw that?" Cassidy shouted madly, scanning the area to discover the culprit. He did not have to look far because from behind one of the stalls, which was ironically a game stall where challengers had to knock down the cans with tennis balls, stepped out both Sora and Penelope. Either one of them held a tennis ball in their clutches.

"We did. Want some more?" Sora answered the bully daringly, racing another tennis ball threateningly. He then turned to his side, grinning goofily down at the little girl next to him who in turn giggled. "Great throw Penelope. For that you get a free trial at winning your first game of Smack-A-Dummy." Sora said laughingly, signing out his words to little Penelope as he gladly handed her his tennis ball which she accepted, bouncing on her feet enthusiastically.

"HEY you there PORCUPINE-HEAD, you better stop hitting me with those balls or else!" Cassidy shouted cantankerously, cheeks flushed in fury as he stomped his feet at both Sora and Penelope.

"Or else what? I don't think you're in the position to be giving the orders Cass," Sora replied unflappably, "especially when we have you outnumbered and outmatched. Now let go of Kairi…or you'll be sorry."

"What? Are you gonna hit me with a ball again? Please I could take a million shots from those especially if they're thrown by a kid who throws like a girl like YOU." Cassidy mocked, sticking his tongue out at Sora tauntingly.

Sora only cracked a devious smirk at Cassidy."Oh I won't be the one hitting you Cass," Sora sniggered, "she will." He pointed to Penelope, who consecutively, held up both tennis balls, readying them to fire.

It was then when Cassidy made his first mistake. The bully held his belly as he rolled back, guffawing scandalously. "Oh I'm shaking in my diapers," Cassidy mouthed mockingly, "besides what's a little snot like that gonna do? She can't throw nothing, ya hear, _nothing_."

"Is that so?" Sora said, quirking a brow at Cassidy as he shook his head at his overall stupidity. The spiky-haired brunette then glanced down at Penelope as he gave her the word. "Penelope, he's all yours," Sora said, "let it rip and don't forget to aim for the head. That's where all the damage is done so you can score extra points by hitting the dummy."

"I am NOT A DUMMY!" Cassidy yelled crankily, "That's it…I'm gonna…" But before Cassidy could have made anymore harsh implications or any sudden moves at retaliation, he was stopped dead in his tracks and put in his place as another tennis ball collided sharply with his thick skull. It was sequentially followed by another…and another until he was practically being bombarded by giant green balls.

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUUUUUCH!" Cassidy screamed against the assault, trying as he might to shield his face from the oncoming barrage but to no avail.

All the while, both Riku and Yuffie observed the scene from a close distance, either children finding it hard to contain their amusement at the sight of Cassidy trying to dodge the flying tennis balls…and failing multiple times.

They were not the only ones. Kairi, who had finally been released from Cassidy's custody, also stood back watching the bully with a smirk of pure satisfaction.

Conversely, Sora didn't even hide his hilarity as he stood laughing his butt off, in addition to handing Penelope her ammo as she aimed yet another ball at Cassidy's head. When he grew tired of the torture, Cassidy gave into the growing pain in his head and the grazes on his face as she flayed his arms in defeat.

"Okay! I surrender!" The boy screamed. Satisfied, Sora patted Penelope on the back and the little girl ceased her hurling and stood looking at Cassidy harmlessly. Cassidy flinched as he touched his hand to his forehead which throbbed from the past infliction. He was almost tempted to enact his revenge and strangle Sora and his friends for what they did to him. However when Sora slyly raised up another tennis ball to hand over to Penelope, the bully immediately reconsidered as he turned and hightailed away before he was hit again, screaming all the way out of the park.

"I may throw like a girl but at least I don't _scream_ like one." Sora shouted after Cassidy, snickering amusedly. "Way to go Penelope! You defeated the big dummy all by yourself. High five!" he added grinning from ear to ear as he and Penelope slapped each other high fives at their successful attack.

"Sora! Penelope!" shouted Riku as he approached the two other kids alongside Yuffie and Kairi.

"Yo! Are you guys okay? That big dummy didn't hurt you, did he?" Sora asked, looking at his friends in concern.

"Nope we're fine. Thanks to you." Riku replied, grinning.

"Don't thank me, thank Penelope, she deserves most of the credit." Sora said modestly, smiling at the small child.

"Can you tell her that I also said thanks to her too?" Riku said, also smiling at Penelope who responded with a cute toothy smile after Sora sighed out his words to her.

"Yuffie, are you sure that you're alright?" Riku said, now turning his attention to the dark-haired girl.

"I'm fine. I just feel a little…sticky, that's all," Yuffie answered reassuringly, "thanks for being so sweet Riku."

"Y-You're welcome Yuff…" Riku started with a blushing smile however when he remembered that his features were still puffed-up and abrasive, he shook his head wildly, trying to hide his face with his tiny hands. "I mean don't look at me," Riku bleated, "I look ridiculous like this. Just look at my face, I'm one big puff-faced scratchy mess."

"Oh Riku, it's okay. I don't find your allergy to be bad at all. There's nothing embarrassing about getting hives and swelling from macadamia nuts." Yuffie assured calmly.

"There…isn't?" Riku peeked coyly at Yuffie between one of his fingers.

"Nuh uh," Yuffie replied with a sweet smile as she took Riku's hand in hers, "as a matter of fact, you're not the only one allergic to macadamia nuts. See." Gently, Yuffie removed Riku's hand from his face and forced him to look at her. When Riku opened his eyes and stared into the girl's face, he was met with a surprise. Covering her face, just as itchy and red as his, were…_hives_.

"I have hives too and I'm pretty sure my face is gonna swell up soon too," Yuffie said almost enthusiastically, "I'm allergic to macadamia nuts too so you're not alone. So you don't have to run away from me anymore."

"I'm…I'm really sorry about that Yuffie. I shouldn't have done that. I just didn't want you to see me like this." Riku apologized.

"Why? What's the big deal about a little allergy?" Yuffie inquired confusedly.

"It's not the allergy; it's just how I'll look when you look at me. I didn't want you to think I look…_weird_," Riku said, cheeks burning shamefully "y'see I…kinda really like you Yuffie. I think that you're really fun to be with and I didn't want you to think that I'm too weird or else you wouldn't want to be my friend again."

"Aw Riku, how could you think that I'd do something like that. Trust me, I may be goofy sometimes but the last thing I am is mean," Yuffie said, "I would never stop wanting to be your friend and no allergy is gonna do that. Besides, I…like you too Riku."

"…You…do?" Riku's jaw dropped.

"Definitely," Yuffie replied positively as she did something she had never done before, and kissed Riku on his cheek, "I think you're fun to be with too so don't worry about it. Besides at least now we have something in common, right buddy?"

"Right," Riku squeaked demurely, hardly able to hold back the deep flush that was changing his skin tone at the unexpected kiss, "but…to be honest macadamia nuts aren't the only things I'm allergic too. I'm allergy to a whole bunch of other stuff too."

"Join the club. You wouldn't believe the amount of allergies I got. Some of them I even got shots for in the butt. You should see the scars." Yuffie said.

"Maybe you could tell me your stories and I could tell you some of mine like the time I had to take my tetanus shot. Now that was brutal." Riku said as he rubbed his shoulder, remembering the horrible injection.

"Oooh cool." Yuffie squealed animatedly, more than thrilled to share her stories with her newest best friend. Next to her, Sora and Kairi both smiled.

"Being forgiven is a nice feeling." Kairi said.

"Yeah. Even if two people fight, things are always better if they just make up and tell each other that they're sorry." Sora said happily.

"…Yeah." Kairi sighed.

"Umm…Kairi? There's something that I have to tell you. It's about Penelope," Sora said, glancing at Kairi nervously, "even though I'm not supposed to tell anyone, you're my friend and I really don't want you to be mad at me anymore and I'm sure you'll understand everything if I just told you the truth. You see, Penelope is…"

"It's okay Sora. I know about Penelope." Kairi interrupted reasonably.

"What…? You do? How?" Sora said in surprise.

"Riku. He told me everything before you and Penelope found us." Kairi explained.

"WHAT! You told her before I did." Sora said, staring at Riku incredulously.

"What…? She was really mad at you so I had to tell her everything to save your butt." Riku said with an innocent shrug.

"…Yeah…about that," Sora said, "Kairi I'm really sorry that I couldn't fulfill your promise. It's just that Penelope is…"

"I know."

"…And I had promised Miss Utamori that I would…"

"Sora, I said it's _okay_. I'm not mad at you anymore," Kairi assured calmly, "in fact I'm the one who should be apologizing. I acted like such a brat today. I can't believe I put my own wants over the wants of a kid who's sick. I'm sorry Sora. I'm really, really, REALLY sorry."

"It's alright. I forgive you," Sora said with a light smile, "besides if you ask me we both kinda did the wrong thing today."

"Agreed," Kairi said, "and I'm sorry to you too Penelope. Sora, do you mind telling her for me. I know that's she also…y'know. Tell her that I'm really sorry for how I acted towards her and that I'm sorry that I ruined her first time at the Paopu Festival."

Sora nodded as he signed out Kairi's words to Penelope. In turn, the little girl shook her head as she raised her little fingers and signed back her own thoughts for Sora to tell Kairi.

"What did she say?" Kairi asked.

"She says that it's nothing. She says that she…understands and that you didn't ruin her first time at the Paopu Festival," Sora translated, "she says that in fact you made it better for her because you didn't mind doing all the stuff that she wanted to do. She thought it was very nice of you and that she would like to thank both you and me for making her first time at the Paopu Festival, the best she ever had."

"Really? Aww thank you Penelope." Kairi said, smiling at the girl. Though she did not fully understand what the red-head was telling her, Penelope did however understand the gratitude in her smile and this made her smile as well. It was then that Kairi finally realized how truly adorable the little girl was despite the future troubles she was going to face and that made both like and respect her a lot more as a friend.

Penelope then signed out something else to Sora, which made him chuckle softly."…Oh and she also says to tell you that she thinks your dress is very pretty." Sora added as another compliment from the little girl .

"Thank you Penelope. Yours is pretty too." Kairi cooed appreciatively, pinching Penelope's cheeks brightly making her laugh delightfully. Sora only grinned his traditional goofy grin at the scene along with Yuffie and Riku.

"Well that's it. All's well that ends well." Kairi quoted cheerfully.

"Yup. Yuffie forgave Riku and Kairi isn't mad at me anymore so…it's a happy ending, right?" Sora said.

"Not yet, we still need to find the others." Riku pointed out.

"No need to. There they are, right on time." Yuffie said joyfully as she gestured in the direction where the remaining four members of their clique were heading towards them-Fran and Wakka coming from the right while Tidus and Selphie came from the left.

"Yo everybody!" Sora called excitedly, waving to his buddies.

"All seems well with you guys. What did we miss?" Wakka asked, grinning widely.

"A lot. Penelope pummeled Cassidy all by herself and Kairi's not mad at me anymore." Sora answered contentedly.

"And Yuffie and I found out that we're both allergic to the same thing." Riku added, pointing between himself and Yuffie.

"Go figure." Yuffie said ironically.

"Awesome. Fran and I ate ramen till out tummies burst." Wakka boasted with a satisfied pat on his bulging belly.

"It was really good." Fran included perkily.

"What about you Tidus? Hey what happened to Yuna? I thought she was with you?" Yuffie inquired, noticing that the former brunette-haired girl was not accompanying the blonde boy.

"Yeah and come to think of it, where's Balthier Selphie?" Riku said inquisitively, making the same realization.

"Ooh they both left so it was just me and Tidus." Selphie answered.

"You and Tidus? _Together_? _Alone_? Okay what _argument_ did you too get into this time?" Wakka asked knowingly.

"Oh no argument this Wakka. Just **kisses**?" Selphie replied, giggling blushingly.

"Kisses? Who got kisses?" Sora asked curiously.

"Selphie did. She got kissed by Balthier." Fran answered.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Riku, Kairi and Sora simultaneously; all three of them gaping Selphie.

"It wasn't _just_ Balthier. Tidus kissed me too." Selphie confirmed giddily.

"WHAAAAAAT!" Now all and sundry were gawking at Tidus in total shock.

"You didn't." Wakka said, mouth agape.

"I…didn't." Tidus lied uneasily.

"He did. Just admit it Tidy, you know you want too." Selphie teased, puckering her lips at the blonde-haired boy.

"Oh brother." Tidus groaned, smacking his forehead. Everybody else just stood looking totally _deadpanned_.

"Okay, I'm confused." Riku said.

"Me too. Will someone please fill us in on _everything_?" Wakka said, "Cause I want to know how Yuffie got those hives. I still have to know what this big thing about Penelope is…and I _definitely_ want to know how Tidus ended up kissing Selphie. This I just gotta hear."

"It's a long story." Tidus groaned.

"A long, LONG story." Riku added lightly.

"We'll…fill you guys in on all the details later. Right now I'm starving." Yuffie said, rubbing her grumbling stomach, now regretting that she didn't eat her ramen previously.

"Oh yeah, we never got to have our ramen." Selphie stated.

"Let's all head over to the ramen shop for some home-cooked noodles and pork." Yuffie cheered.

"YAY! More ramen!" Fran said optimistically.

"You guys are going to _love_ it. It tastes AWESOME!" Wakka said.

"He would know. He already had ten bowls before we met you guys." Fran pointed out.

"Soon to be eleven. I'm going for the world record!" Wakka whooped excitedly.

"Hey Tidus, maybe you and I could share a bowl. We could be like Lady and the Tramp and meet in the middle for another smooch." Selphie said blowing Tidus a small kiss.

"...I'm not ya boyfriend!" Tidus screamed hysterically as she suddenly ran off before anyone else, especially Selphie, could have stopped him.

"Aww. It's so _cute_ when they run and play hard to get." Selphie sighed dreamily, "Wait for me Tidy-poo!"

Selphie then skipped off to chase after her beloved blonde-haired prey. She was soon followed after by everyone else in the group… excluding Sora and Kairi.

"Aren't you two coming?" Wakka inquired, glancing back at the two.

"Why don't you guys go on ahead? There's something that Kairi and I _have_ to do. We'll catch up with you guys later." Sora said. He then stooped down to meet Penelope. "Penelope can you go with Fran, I would like to do something very _special_ with Kairi, understand?" Sora signed with a sly wink at the little girl, who bobbed her head understandably as she trotted over to stand next to Fran. With that said and done, Sora took hold of Kairi's arm as he led her away from the group.

"Let's go." Sora said.

"What?" Wakka eyeballed Sora with a bewildered expression.

"See you guys later." Kairi called back as she went off with Sora.

"Sora…? Kairi…?" Wakka called after the two kids however by the time they heard him, they were already too far to answer. Wakka heaved an exasperated sigh as he passed his hand over his face. "And once again, he leaves us in the dark." Wakka murmured.

"C'mon Mr. Rumbly-Tummy. Let's go get our ramen." Fran said cheerily, putting her hands on Wakka's back and leading him off with everybody else towards the ramen parlour with Penelope following in toe.

* * *

"Wow! This is even _greater_ than I thought it would be. Everything is so **pink** and _pretty_!" Kairi complimented flippantly.

"Lucky for us it was still open." Sora said.

The two were currently seated together inside the timber boat within the walls of the Tunnel of Love. All around them, miniature-sized heart-shaped lights illuminated the uncharted path beyond, highlighting Kairi's overenthusiastic smile as she hugged Sora's arms, her deep blue eyes travelling all around the inner wonderland tunnel, festooned in bubbly pink brilliance and falling on the different well-sculptured monuments, such as the statue of the couple from the Paopu Fruit legend, all mirroring the very spirit of Valentine's Day. Both she and Sora also put their heads together as they listened to the slow humming of the romantic music playing masterfully in the background along with the rowing of the boat as it sliced through the gushing pink waters on its continuous voyage.

"Sora, I really appreciate all of this. Thank you so much." Kairi said, smiling at Sora appreciatively.

"No problem Kairi. What are friends for? Besides a promise is a promise." Sora quoted with pleasure.

Kairi nodded. "…Hey Sora?" she said again.

"Hmn?" Sora looked at Kairi closely. Their faces were barely inches from each other and despite herself, Kairi reddened at their close contact. "I'm really happy that _you_ were my date to the Paopu Festival," Kairi said, sighing happily as she rested her head against Sora's shoulder. "This is the _**best**_ Valentine's Day I ever had." Kairi added contentedly. She then reached up and quickly pecked Sora on the cheek, face going totally red as she returned her head to the boy's shoulder before he could say another word. At first, Sora was totally staggered by the sudden gesture from the red-haired girl as his fingers languorously traced the spot on his right cheek where Kairi had just kissed him. However, ultimately his previous look of surprise melted into a broad smile of happiness.

Sora then beamed toothily as he wrapped his arms around Kairi, his chin now resting on top of her head, breathing in her hair. "Mine too Kairi," he whispered joyfully, "mine too.".

* * *

**Mistress**: Hallelujah! It's finally done. Finally I've completed my suggestion fusion revolution chapter. Sorry it took almost three years to finish it but nonetheless. Here it is. The last part of "The Valentine's Day Disaster" of Kingdom Hearts: Chest of Memories. Sorry that it took forever to complete but the good news is that it's done at last. I hope you guys enjoyed this last part (for those of you who still read this fic after its long period of hiatus) and as for my friend and fellow writer, **Kyle XY,** I hope you off all liked it the most.  
Well that's it for now. Nothing more to say than...I hope everyone is enjoying their summer and I hope that you please review! (if not, then I'll be saddened because I seriously worked my ass off to complete this last bit especially after the long writer's block so c'mon I deserve some praises, right?)

Once more, **please **review and lemme know what you thought about the chapter. Until next time, kiddies. Have lots of fun in the sun!  
~Mistress


End file.
